Novus Ordo
by Sampaad
Summary: "L'Ordre doit être rétabli, la Paix doit revenir, la Stabilité doit être la règle. [...] Si des villes doivent brûler, elles brûleront. Si des hommes doivent mourir, ils mourront. La République régnera ou ce monde périra. Et si tout doit être consumé, c'est que nous n'étions pas dignes de survivre." Lord H. Potter
1. Préface

**Préface**

 **Important : A lire avant de commencer la lecture de Novus Ordo**

Chers amis, chers lecteurs,

Permettez-moi d'abord et en tout premier lieu de préciser ici et pour toute la fiction que vous vous apprêtez à lire que rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de l'histoire. Je ne touche aucun droit ni aucune récompense autre que vos commentaires de ce contenu. A ce titre et de façon à ce que les choses soient claires, les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Rowling. Je garde pour moi les personnages que j'ai inventé ainsi que l'histoire que je développe : autant dire peu de choses dans l'agencement de l'Univers.

Je tiens également à souligner en avant-propos que cette histoire est sombre ou _dark_ pour les amateurs du franglais. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à décrire des personnages ambivalents, parfois cruels et sadiques et parfois bienveillants et altruistes. Je tenterai de rendre mes descriptions de la guerre et de la mort aussi réalistes que possibles. Ne vous attendez donc pas à lire un texte où _tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes_ et où _tout le monde il est beau et tout le monde il est gentil_. Si c'est ce que vous attendez, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin : Je développe ici une uchronie et je n'hésiterai pas à entrer dans le détail lorsque je déterminerai que l'histoire ne nécessite.

Mes descriptions des différentes phases de la vie et des actions de mes personnages me pousseront par moment à justifier comme nécessaires des actions abominables et injustifiables. (au titre desquelles figure entre autre un génocide ou, pour être plus précis, un xénocide et un nombre important de crimes de guerre et de crimes contre l'humanité). J'assume complètement ce que j'écris dans la mesure où cela participe au développement de mon histoire. Il va en revanche de soi que je n'approuve ne ne tente en rien de justifier des crimes de guerre et des crimes contre l'humanité ayant eu lieu ou ayant actuellement lieu dans le monde réel. Je tiens donc à vous demander ici de bien vouloir séparer la fiction de la réalité et à ne pas m'accuser de collusion avec de tels comportements ni à m'accabler de reproches ou d'accusations de négationnisme. Ce n'est pas le cas.

De la même façon je vais expliciter des crimes : des meurtres, des viols et des tortures. Certains de mes personnages auront des réactions ambigües pour ne pas dire malsaines face à ces situations. Je me désolidarise naturellement de ces réactions et je tiens ici à condamner toute forme de violence volontaire ou involontaire infligée à autrui dans le monde réel. Mais considérant l'univers dans lequel je vais vous plonger, ces descriptions seront justifiées et participent au développement global de mes personnages et de mon intrigue.

Il est entendu ici que cette histoire est réservée à un public averti. Je ne me reconnais pas dans le système de notation des histoires tel que développé par le site qui héberge ma fiction mais par nécessité et pour qu'il n'y ait absolument aucune ambiguïté, cette histoire sera classée T. Vous comprendrez pourquoi dès les prologues.

Je développe cette histoire relativement lentement du fait qu'elle est étayée de nombreuses références historiques, politiques, philosophiques, économiques, sociales et littéraires. J'emploie de grands pavés narratifs qui cherchent à développer au maximum le détail des plans, programmes et pensées de mes personnages. Je sais que de telles descriptions sont lourdes mais elles me semblent nécessaires pour façonner correctement le contexte et les différents niveaux de lecture de mon histoire et de mes personnages. De fait mon histoire n'est pas linéaire au sens où on l'entend habituellement. Pour comprendre les paradoxes et les ambiguïtés des personnages il faut tenter de se mettre à leur place dans leur temps et dans leur contexte. A ce titre il arrivera que certains d'entre eux changent d'avis où déclarent des choses différentes et des opinions différentes voire opposées à différents moments de mon récit. Ne croyant pas que les avis et les opinions sont gravées dans la pierre et ne croyant pas non plus que les sentiments et les émotions sont éternelles et ne se modifient pas, de telles évolutions sont normales et me paraissent plausibles. Je ferai en sorte qu'elles soient rationnelles et compréhensibles par vous.

Je sais que cette histoire est difficile d'accès. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de lire et il ne faut pas avoir peur du détail que je vais apporter au récit. J'emploie un style d'écriture relativement formel et j'essaye toutes proportions gardées d'utiliser le mot juste lors de mes descriptions. Pour autant il m'arrivera d'utiliser un vocabulaire technique et lorsque la situation l'exigera je détaillerai aussi précisément que possible ce que je cherche à définir. Pour autant, je comprends parfaitement que certains se sentent perdus dès les premiers chapitres tout comme je comprends que ne soit pas ce que vous attendez d'une fiction et encore moins d'une fanfiction. Mais pour ceux qui aiment des histoires longues, complexes et polychromes, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Je vous promets que cette histoire peut et va se démarquer de celles que vous avez l'habitude de lire.

Pour vous aider dans la compréhension de mes chapitres, j'écrirai toujours deux choses juste en dessous du titre du chapitre : le titre et l'auteur du morceau de musique qui correspond le mieux à l'atmosphère que je développe et si besoin des indications particulières pour aider à la lecture. Si vous pensez à d'autres morceaux de musique, n'hésitez pas à les indiquer en review.

Au niveau de mes personnages : je tiens ici à préciser que leur morale est souvent sujette à caution et à controverse si tant est qu'ils en aient une. Les raisons en sont multiples et découlent pour la plupart du fait que les individus changent et se durcissent au contact des difficultés qui sont les leurs. Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi dès les prologues. De fait ne vous attendez pas à ce que mes personnages soient simplistes, qu'ils soient entièrement noirs ou blancs et que derrière les méfaits qu'ils commettent il n'y ait aucune trace de _bien_ et inversement. Ce ne sera objectivement pas le cas. Même les pires personnages que je compte développer peuvent avoir leur part de bien ou forcer par instant l'admiration. Et de fait si ils doivent être jugés par l'accumulation de leurs actions, rien n'empêche un meurtrier de ressentir du repentir et rien n'empêche un saint de commettre un méfait. Lorsque l'occasion se présentera je tenterai d'expliquer pourquoi de telles choses se produisent.

Ne vous attendez pas non-plus à un _happy-ending_. Je peux vous le promettre, il n'aura pas lieu ou du moins pas comme vous pourriez l'imaginer. Je vais dresser un tableau particulièrement cynique de la société, de ses composantes et de ses élites où il n'y a pas de place pour la niaiserie et la mièvrerie. Je vais détailler des manipulations, des méthodes contestables et des plans tordus et croyez-moi, ceux que vous admirez maintenant ne sont pas ceux que vous admirerez plus tard. Considérant mes personnages et leurs histories personnelles, tout ne se terminera pas avec _le chant des oiseaux_. L'atmosphère sera sombre et je vais contribuer à accentuer cette noirceur pour y faire éclater par moment la lumière. Mais comme le monde réel n'est pas un jardin des délices cette histoire – qui se veut le récit d'une apocalypse et des tentatives de survie et de réorganisation post-apocalypse – ne sera certainement pas l'image de la sérénité et de la paix dans le monde.

Je ne vais pas me délecter de la souffrance mais soyez sûrs que la souffrance sera présente au cœur de la plupart de mes protagonistes. Elle sera parfois cachée, parfois éclatante, parfois transcendée, parfois assumée mais toujours proche. Il faut le considérer lorsque j'offrirai une typologie de mes personnages. En outre je vais par moment faire des incursions dans le passé de certains personnages principaux de Rowling et tenter d'y apporter un autre éclairage. Pour information néanmoins, je ne modifie en rien l'univers original de Harry Potter avant la fin du Tome 5 sur des points subtils et avant la fin du Tome 6 pour les principales péripéties. J'aurais le temps d'expliquer cela plus tard.

En conclusion, je veux souligner deux choses : D'abord je vous promets de mener l'écriture de cette histoire à son terme quelque soit le temps qu'il me faudra. Je n'abandonnerai pas et en réalité j'ai un certain nombre d'idées que je compte bien développer jusqu'à leur terme. Ensuite je vous demande votre indulgence. Cette histoire est complexe à écrire et me demande beaucoup de préparations et de recherches. C'est un travail à part entière que je fais parce que cela me relaxe et parce que cela vous plait. Aussi je ne vous demande pas de passer des heures à écrire des reviews et je ne vous demande pas non plus de commenter dans le plus petit détail mais il me faut en moyenne un mois et demi à deux mois pour rédiger correctement un chapitre quand j'y arrive. Je le fais seul, sans _bêta_ et parfois avec quelques coquilles qui se glissent ça et là. Dans tous les cas je ne pense pas exiger beaucoup lorsque je demande un retour de quelques lignes pour me donner votre avis sur le chapitre que je publie. C'est à la fois le baromètre qui me montre que vous appréciez mon histoire et un signe de respect pour le temps que je consacre à l'écriture de cette histoire. Toute critique est constructive mais si je n'ai aucun retour il est normal que je me décourage et que je sois tenté d'abandonner. Aidez-moi à continuer en me soutenant par vos commentaires. Je suis sûr que vous en avez beaucoup à faire.

Sur ces quelques mots je vous invite à vous plonger dans _Novus Ordo_. Je suis en cours de réédition mais pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début je vous conseille de relire l'ensemble depuis le début dans la mesure où je modifie et où j'ajoute de nombreux éléments à cette histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas perdu une miette de l'intrigue mais vous verrez qu'elle est largement plus développée et plus détaillée dans cette nouvelle bouture. Profitez-en bien, je compte publier aussi régulièrement que possible.

A bientôt

Sampaad


	2. Prologue I: La fin des civilisations

**Prologue 1 : La fin des civilisations**

 **Musique indicative : _Watch the world burn_ , The Dark Knight soundtrack, Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard**

Une apocalypse. Un terme qui aurait pu désigner la guerre qui venait de s'achever. De la société libre et luxuriante des temps passés il ne restait rien. Un paysage morne à perte de vue. Les silhouettes squelettiques des immeubles ravagés et des cendres qui tapissaient le sol là où se trouvait jadis l'herbe grasse. Des souvenirs. Rien que des souvenirs de ce qu'était la capitale d'un des plus puissants pays du monde. Seule régnait au milieu des gravas une odeur douçâtre et répugnante. Une odeur de mort. L'odeur de la bataille s'était achevée quelques heures auparavant.

Londres était en ruines. Le pillage systématique de toutes les ressources et les razzias visant les infrastructures avaient succédé aux massacres de masse organisés contre les populations avant que la cité ne soit livrée aux flammes pendant que les combats de rue faisaient rage. L'agonie de la capitale du Royaume-Uni avait été lente et particulièrement douloureuse. Une longue plainte sourde que rien n'aurait pu empêcher.

Seul, assis sur ce qui avait été une des aiguilles de Big-Ben se trouvait un jeune homme vêtu d'une tenue de combat en lambeaux, sa baguette tenue négligemment dans une main et une épée ensanglantée posée contre sa jambe. A ses pieds gisait son ennemi, Lord Voldemort. Il ne semblait ni préoccupé par le chaos du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait ni par les amoncèlements de cadavres tout autour de lui. A vrai dire, le mot qui l'aurait sans doute le mieux désigné aurait pu être « absent ».

Harry Potter, car il s'agissait bien de lui, avait vu bien des horreurs dans sa courte vie. Depuis la mort prématurée de ses parents d'aucun aurait pu dire qu'il avait été _marqué_ par le destin. Elevé dans l'ignorance de ses origines, il avait été projeté dans un monde dont il ne maitrisait pas les règles mais qui s'était avéré d'autant plus dangereux qu'il était la victime désigné d'un mage noir fou et meurtrier. Malgré les embuches, les trahisons et les blessures, il avait survécu aux différentes épreuves qui s'étaient présentées à lui, perdant peu à peu son innocence et ses illusions et se transformant en ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un guerrier et un rempart contre les ténèbres.

Combien de fois avait-il frayé avec la mort ? Lui-même n'aurait pas pu le dire. Trop. Trop souvent. Trop tôt. Un fardeau qu'il avait dû apprendre à endurer, étant le seul à même de remplir la tâche qui lui avait été octroyée par des forces supérieures dont il ne comprenait que peu de choses : _Vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Une mission impossible qu'il considérait avoir échoué à mener à bien compte tenu de la destruction qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'éviter.

Et aujourd'hui, à croire son interprétation de la prophétie il était libre. Mais pour quoi ?

Il ne restait presque rien. Il ne restait presque personne. Poudlard avait depuis longtemps brulé. La tombe de Dumbledore avait été saccagée et sa mémoire souillée. Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il était resté quand tous fuyaient et lui disaient d'en faire autant. Harry se souvenait. Dès le lendemain des funérailles de Dumbledore, ses deux « amis » Ronald et Hermione avaient pris la fuite avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley reniant leur amitié, leurs promesses, leurs devoirs et leur honneur.

Et pendant que la famille Weasley célébrait les fiançailles de Ron et Hermione aux antipodes, Harry, lui, enterrait les parents de la fiancée, victimes innocentes d'un fou meurtrier. Harry n'avait même pas reçu de réponse, aux condoléances qu'il avait envoyées. Comme quoi, comme l'avait si bien dit Hagrid, sept ans d'éducation à Poudlard change un homme, ou une femme.

Cela faisait huit ans. Huit ans de lutte ininterrompue, avec comme seuls alliés d'abord quelques fidèles à la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore, des valeurs qu'il représentait et de l'espoir qu'il offrait. Puis bientôt un océan de désespérés en quête d'une dernière icône à célébrer s'était rangé derrière lui, le forçant à être le héros qu'il était destiné à devenir. Un mantra qu'Harry avait bien dû apprendre.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait beaucoup changé. Loin était cet adolescent perdu et inapte à comprendre. Harry avait appris et il avait murit. De la façon la plus dure. Mais au cours de ces années de combat et de guérilla contre un ennemi supérieur en nombre, Harry avait acquis la réputation d'un jeune homme puissant mais sage, juste mais impitoyable. Il était devenu le chef de guerre suivi dans les moments les plus sombres, l'espoir maintenu dans la nuit la plus noire. Le leader dont le monde avait besoin.

La prise du ministère britannique par Voldemort avait été particulièrement tranquille. Quelques personnalités clefs avaient été préalablement éliminées pour permettre à des fidèles du mage noir de prendre les postes subalternes permettant la transmission des ordres des cadres supérieurs du ministère de la magie. Dans un second temps certains responsables de départements avaient été mis sous imperium, à l'image de Pius Ticknesse du département de la justice magique. Lorsque suffisamment de hauts fonctionnaires avaient été mis ainsi sous contrôle, ils avaient été successivement présentés à Voldemort tandis que le maléfice était levé. Ainsi se retrouvaient-ils devant un choix cornélien : résister et mourir ou accepter et reconnaître le _fait accompli_. La plupart avaient choisi cette seconde option, le seul véritablement opposé étant le ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour, qui avait été replacé sous imperium jusqu'à ce que son utilité soit terminée. Presque personne ne s'en était rendu compte pas même les derniers membres de l'ordre du phénix. Alors, lorsqu'une campagne surprise d'arrestations massives avait débutée beaucoup étaient tombés dans les filets des mangemorts, encore grimés en membres honorables du ministère.

Lorsque Voldemort, avait pris le contrôle du ministère sa première action avait été de transformer Azkaban en prison politique. Il y avait fait enfermer principalement des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des récalcitrants à l'Ordre Nouveau qu'il voulait imposer. Parallèlement il avait fait ouvrir des camps de prisonniers où il avait fait interner d'abord des nés-de-moldus puis des moldus au courant de l'existence de la magie. Cette politique avait aussi un but pratique puisque par ce moyen il avait été à même de recherche une validation scientifique de son idéologie. Ainsi il avait fait mener des _expériences_ pour mieux comprendre la magie. Nombre de détenus en avaient perdus leurs vies, dont de nombreux camarades de classe de Harry.

Au contraire de Dumbledore, Harry avait compris deux choses. Que la violence était inévitable, et que la rédemption était un luxe. Face aux arrestations forcées, aux viols et aux meurtres que commettaient les mangemorts tous les jours, il était impossible de continuer à résister sans véritablement mettre à terre l'ennemi, y compris de façon définitive. Harry avait donc formé un mouvement de résistance, sur les bases de l'ordre du Phénix. Son objectif était double : répondre aux attaques des mangemorts là où elles avaient lieu puis, lorsque le ministère fût pris par Voldemort, traquer les mangemorts et les éliminer aussi efficacement que possible.

En tant que fondateur, principal opposant du régime, sorcier le plus puissant le plus charismatique et surtout le plus connu, Harry avait été choisi comme leader de l'opposition par les membres restants de l'Ordre du Phénix, y compris par des membres déjà engagés pendant la première guerre comme Alastor Maugrey. La raison était simple : La Résistance ne devait pas seulement être une force de combat mais bien une faction à finalité politique. Pour que cet aspect puisse exister, il fallait intervenir tant sur le terrain qu'en promouvant un message politique qui ne pouvait être présenté que par un individu connu et à priori aimé par la population : ce qu'était effectivement Harry Potter. De fait, la Résistance avait été formée sur la base d'un double triumvirat un spécialisé sur la guerre, un autre sur l'après-guerre. En tant que figure de proue, Harry siégeait aux deux.

Des derniers membres de l'ordre du phénix encore actifs, Alastor Maugrey, avait été désigné comme _responsable spécial_. En somme il avait reçu la charge des opérations clandestines : enlèvements, assassinats, extorsions, interrogatoires, mises sous impérium… il était l'éminence grise, un chef de guerre redouté pour son efficacité et son manque de scrupules et craint par ses ennemis et par ses alliés. Fanatiquement loyal à Dumbledore il avait reporté cette loyauté sur Harry quand le premier avait nommé le second comme étant son successeur. C'était grâce à lui qu'Harry avait pû si rapidement prendre le contrôle de l'Ordre du Phénix et le transformer en la Résistance.

L'autre membre survivant de l'Ordre du phénix encore actif était Hestia Jones. Soeur de Gwengod Jones la célèbre joueuse de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead, Hestia Jones était à l'origine une aurore du ministère spécialisée dans les questions logistiques. Sur la base de son expérience elle avait mis en place un réseau de protection et d'évacuation des nés-de-moldus. Grâce à l'argent de la résistance – principalement celui de Harry – des enclaves protégés par des sorts de fidéliis avaient été édifiés. Plusieurs camps de fortune avaient étés montés à travers le Royaume-Uni, et peu-à-peu, la situation n'étant pas transitoire, ces camps s'étaient transformés en villages, puis en villes. Les populations sauvés avaient massivement étés recrutés par la résistance, qui les avaient entrainés au combat.

Bien sûr, ces actions n'étaient pas restés invisibles de Voldemort ni de ses sbires. Les attaques avaient étés de plus en plus violentes et de plus en plus sanglantes. La règle édictée par Voldemort pour endiguer le phénomène avait été brutale : Pour chaque né-de-moldu disparu, le quartier dans lequel il vivait était détruit. L'opération _purification_ commandée par feue Bellatrix Lestrange avait entrainé la mort de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de personnes. La plupart moldus.

Une telle mortalité, n'était pas restée inaperçue aux yeux du grand public. Et malgré les démarches des autres gouvernements magiques, la règle du secret avait été brisée le 25 Décembre 1998, pendant l'allocution télévisée de la reine. Voldemort lui-même l'avait assassinée en direct devant des millions des téléspectateurs. Il avait ensuite proclamé l'avènement de son Empire Magique. Un qui « _Dépasserait les limites de l'imagination._ ». La surprise avait été totale d'autant plus que Voldemort avait prit soin de souligner les liens unissant le monde de la magie aux gouvernements non-magiques, jetant de fait le discrédit sur les gouvernements existants. Face aux annonces de grands bouleversements à venir, le peuple n'avait pas été déçu. Dès le mois de Janvier une grande campagne d'éradication avait été lancée. La plupart des grandes villes anglaises avaient étés touchées. Toutes les forces d'intervention envoyées par d'autres gouvernements magiques comme moldues, avaient étés massacrées. Et la grande épuration avait débuté.

Pendant près d'un mois, Londres avait été saccagée. Le concours des Gobelins dans ce génocide avait été déterminant. Ils avaient fournis aux forces mangemorts, comme _gage de bonne volonté_ des détecteurs, capables de tracer les êtres humains. Avec de tels outils toutes les actions de résistance avait échoués d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce ne fût que par le sacrifice de Maugrey que la résistance put mettre la main sur ces détecteurs et les rendre inopérants. Dans ce laps de temps, 74 pour cent de la population londonienne avait été exécutée, déportée dans des centres d'internements ou réduite à l'esclavage.

Dans le chaos régnant en Angleterre, beaucoup avaient tentés l'exode. Principalement vers la France, l'Espagne, les Pays-Bas et les Etats-Unis. Ce que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, c'était que Voldemort, cherchait exactement cela. Le mage noir avait conclu des accords avec ses voisins immédiats. Accords qui stipulaient qu'en l'échange de tous les citoyens Britannique leurs pays seraient à l'abri d'agressions des mangemorts. De tous, seuls la France et les Pays-Bas avaient refusé un tel chantage. En conséquence, _l'armée noire_ , comme elle en vint à être appelée, fût déployée sur le continent, massacrant tout sur son passage. La Normandie avait été purement et simplement vidée de ses habitants. Paris avait été brulée. Lille, Metz, Brest, Cherbourg, Le Mans, Nantes, et Bordeaux avaient connus un sort similaire. Harry et la résistance s'étaient eux aussi déployés. Plusieurs batailles rangées avaient eu lieu. Des batailles de rue avaient fait rage dans Paris pendant des semaines.

Contrairement à l'Angleterre, la France avait eu le temps de se préparer. Et même si l'attaque du ministère de la magie Français avait été une surprise totale, un gouvernement en exil assez analogue à la résistance anglaise s'était mis sur pied. A sa tête, ne se trouvait nulle autre qu'Olympe Maxime, l'une des seules figures de proue d'envergure nationale encore en vie. Elle était assistée par Fleur Delacour, fille de l'ex-ministre de la magie Français et considérée comme une fine connaisseuse de la vie politique britannique. C'était donc tout naturellement que la Résistance, rompue au combat et experte sur les tactiques et les stratégies de Voldemort et des mangemorts, s'était alliée au groupe français qui n'avait plus de gouvernement que le nom.

Les actions menées par Harry Potter tant en Angleterre qu'en France, lui avait valu d'être considéré comme un héros par les populations qui vivaient dans cet état de guerre. La propagande menée par la Résistance en réaction à celle lancée par Voldemort et ses sbires, n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment. C'était également pendant ces campagnes qu'Harry avait acquis le surnom de _Chevalier Blanc_. En particulier à partir de l'automne 2003.

C'est à cette date que toutes les forces vives des résistances commencèrent une véritable reconquête des territoires sous la domination du mage noir. Harry avait pris le commandement en chef des forces anglo-saxonnes et extra-continentales tandis que Fleur, qui avait succédé à Olympe Maxime tombée au siège de Lyon, commandait les forces continentales. Ces forces étaient de deux types : d'abord des sorciers _Pro-Résistance_ , des fidèles des anciens ministères et des fidèles d'Harry. Ceux-la étaient considérés comme des _traitres_ par les mangemorts qui n'hésitaient pas, lorsque l'un d'entre eux était capturé, à en faire un exemple. Ensuite, il y avait des moldus – ou des non-sorciers comme ils étaient appelés dans la Résistance – qui eux aussi venaient de différents horizons. Ceux qui avaient pu trouver leur chemin dans les villes refuges créées par la Résistance et des moldus recrutés parmi les milices d'autodéfense qui avaient fleuries lors de la destruction de l'Etat de droit et la chute des gouvernements en place. Spécialement formés par les Résistants, ils avaient appris à combattre et à tuer des sorcierset à réagir face à certaines créatures magiques comme les détraqueurs.

D'aucun aurait pu croire que face au chaos qui se répandait en Europe les démocraties auraient envoyés de l'aide, aussi symbolique soit elle. Il n'en fût rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en parallèle des actions en Europe, des mouvements de guerre civiles chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus naquirent en peu de temps partout sur le globe, détruisant efficacement les nations et les Etats. L'antagonisme entre les deux communautés atteint son paroxysme pendant la _Grand massacre de Pékin_ en Février 2003. Bien qu'à cette époque là les commendataires du massacre aient été inconnus, près de trente millions de personnes se battirent à mort dans la capitale et toute sa région. Moldus contre moldus, moldus contre sorciers, sorciers contre sorciers.

L'absence de pouvoir central en Chine et encore plus en Inde, provoqua la plus grande famine des deux derniers millénaires. Entre Juin 2003 et Juillet 2006, plus de sept cent cinquante millions d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants souffrirent de la faim. D'entre eux la moitié mourut, car citadine, affamée et livrée au chaos. Là encore des mouvements essayèrent de se mettre en place et se mirent sous l'autorité du nouvellement créé en Avril 2003 _, Conseil International de la Résistance,_ fondé et dirigé par Fleur Delacour et d'Harry Potter. Ainsi la Résistance devenait non plus seulement une entité militaire, mais un pouvoir politique propre avec des territoires définis. Ainsi par exemple, l'ensemble de la péninsule ibérique tomba sous la responsabilité du CIR, de même que le nord de l'Italie et une grande partie de l'Allemagne.

Avec la misère, le chaos et les morts se rependirent rapidement des pandémies crus disparues. La peste et le choléra firent leur grand retour en Europe et en Asie. Dans des pays dépassés par la guerre civile, la santé publique, déjà mise à mal par les pénuries d'eau et de nourriture, passa au second plan. De fait, des épidémies qui auraient pu être combattues efficacement s'intensifièrent et touchèrent une très large population faisant là encore des ravages.

La reconquête des territoires sous le contrôle de Voldemort et communément appelés les _territoires noirs_ ou les _terres noires_ et commencée en automne 2003 dura sur le continent près de deux ans. En 2005, après une longue guerre de mouvement entre la Seine, le Rhin et l'Elbe, la dernière poche de mangemorts et de ses alliés – Gobelins, Vampires, Loups-Garous et Détraqueurs – fut détruite pendant ce qui fut appelé par la suite : _Le piège d'Anvers_. Harry, son maître d'œuvre, réussit à éliminer d'un coup toutes les forces vives des mangemorts sur le continent en faisant croire à ses ennemis que leurs ordres leurs venaient de Voldemort lui-même.

Malgré cette victoire la guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Les organisations internationales qui avaient prouvées encore et encore leur inefficacité furent officiellement dissoutes en Octobre 2005. Le CIR devint dès lors _de facto_ la seule entité capable de s'opposer globalement à l'instabilité et aux crimes de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Sous la direction d'Andreï Volmikov, le chef de la section russophone du CIR, un plan ambitieux pour la réorganisation du monde une fois la guerre terminée fût pensé certains des outils les plus fondamentaux des systèmes politiques suivants viendraient des travaux lancés et gérés par Andrei Volmikov, notamment le _traité de Saint Petersbourg_ de 2005.

Entre décembre 2005 et janvier 2006, trois invasions simultanées furent organisées sur les îles Britanniques le dernier territoire encore sous l'entier contrôle de Voldemort. La première force de débarquement transita par la Norvège qui, fait exceptionnel, avait réussie à garder une cohésion sociale suffisante et mis en place un système autarcique pour éviter la guerre civile et cela malgré la destruction du gouvernement norvégien par des sorciers fanatiques à la solde du mage noir. La politique autarcique de la Norvège en avait fait un tremplin idéal pour une attaque de grande ampleur à travers la mer du Nord aussi cette invasion débarqua-t-elle par cargos dans les îles Orcades le 15 décembre 2005. Commandée par Fleur Delacour et son Etat-Major, cette force comprenait 450 000 hommes, sorciers et moldus, et 30 000 hommes de soutien, principalement des êtres magiques tels que des gnomes et des nains.

Le 17 décembre une seconde vague arriva en Cornouailles dans le West End. Cette force, principalement latine était commandée par le général Al-Zahiyour, le cardinal Tibérias et le cheik Salim. Cette force de 30 000 hommes, avait pour mission d'être aussi visible et aussi bruyante que possible afin d'attirer les armées mangemort en faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'une tête de pont vers l'ouest, découvrant ainsi le Kent ou arriva la troisième vague.

La troisième et la plus importants des trois forces d'invasion passa par le tunnel sous la Manche, qui fût franchit à pied entre le 15 et le 22 janvier 2006. Commandée par Harry lui-même cette armée était forte de 775 000 hommes recrutés pour la plupart dans les effectifs aguerris de la _Brigade de l'Union Africaine pour la Stabilisation du Golfe de Guinée_ aussi connu sous l'acronyme du _BUAS_. Ces troupes s'étaient aguerries pendant la _campagne Africaine_ de 1999 – 2004.

La campagne Africaine avait été décidée par les chefs d'Etats de l'Union Africaine pour freiner le chaos qui se répandait dans le golfe de Guinée. Cette campagne fut un échec, car les instigateurs des mouvements les plus radicaux étaient toujours des Sorciers, et donc arrivaient facilement à fuir les opérations menées contre eux. Lorsque en 2003 les nouvelles du _Grand Massacre de Pékin_ arrivèrent jusqu'à Lagos, le rage meurtrière se propagea dans une moindre mesure qu'en Chine, mais anéantissant néanmoins durablement la stabilité de toute la région. Les troupes de l'Union Africaine, le _BUAS_ , eurent à pacifier pendant plus d'un an une zone comprise entre Dakar au Sénégal, à Luanda en Angola. L'efficacité brutale dont ils firent preuve pendant cette campagne, et qui s'apparenta souvent au crime de guerre et au crime contre l'humanité, terrifia durablement l'ensemble du continent qui se réorganisa hors des frontières officielles des Etats dans une logique ethnique et vivrière.

A la mort du Maréchal N'Bongé le commandant en chef du _BUAS_ , l'Etat-major se trouva confronté à une difficulté. L'Union Africaine avait été dissoute. L'ONU était en lambeaux, il fallait rétablir l'ordre, et pour cela il fallait un chef, ce que l'Etat-major n'arrivait pas à avoir sans entrer dans une lutte intestine menaçant de s'achever en conflit entre seigneurs de guerre. Quand la solution du CIR fut mise sur le tapis, elle commença par choquer, avant de finalement prendre sens. La seule solution viable sur le long terme consistait en la fin de la guerre européenne et la refondation d'une puissance internationale. Avec _la_ _Brigade de l'Union Africaine pour la Stabilisation_ , ce projet gagnait en viabilité.

La tactique mise en place par les Etats-majors alliés consistait en un encerclement de Londres et une jonction avec le groupe d'Al-Zahiyour pendant que les forces du nord maintenaient la pression sur les forces mangemorts assemblées dans deux positions stratégiques : Edinbourg et Poudlard.

Les troupes mangemorts du nord des Iles Britanniques était deux fois supérieure en nombre aux forces de Fleur néanmoins, les forces alliés étaient surentrainées, sur-motivés, et sur équipées. Face à eux, une marée noire violente mais mal dirigée, puissant ,mais mal entrainée. Par ailleurs le CIR employa avec une certaine efficacité les techniques de la guérilla pour fatiguer les mangemorts et ses alliés. Ainsi le combat dans les Highlands resta de cette période l'affrontement armé le plus ignoble jamais connu, Fleur Delacour ne montrant aucune pitié pour ses ennemis, y compris les prisonniers et la générale mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange n'hésitant jamais à faire couler le sang de ses propres hommes pour obtenir des résultats.

Poudlard brûla jusqu'au sol dans une tentative avortée de Lestrange de disperser l'armée ennemie qui assiégeait l'ancien château. Un ordre d'autant plus surprenant qu'il intervenait alors que Poudlard aurait pu tenir suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Voldemort d'écraser la Résistance. On dit qu'à la nouvelle de l'incendie de Poudlard, Voldemort entra dans une rage telle qu'il exécuta sans préavis la moitié de son cercle intérieur pour la plupart des officiers en charge de l'Armée Noire. Ce fut sa première erreur.

Voldemort envoya son plus puissant stratège après lui-même annihiler le front des généraux Al-Zahiyour et Tibérias. Severus Rogue partit avec 150 000 hommes stationnés dans le sud de l'Angleterre pour réduire en cendres ce qu'il croyait être une tête de pont pour une invasion massive. Confiant dans les capacités de son lieutenant, Voldemort confia le gouvernement de Londres à son minon Lucius Malfoy, avant de partir le 1 Janvier 2006 vers le nord à la tête des réserves du Pays de Galles. Ce fut sa seconde erreur.

Le plan du groupe ZTS (Al-Zahiyour, Tibérias et Salim) d'attirer les forces anglaises vers la Cornouailles et le Devon marcha si bien que son commandement eu peur d'être tout simplement annihilé. Pendant deux semaines, la bataille des landes opposa l'armée mangemort à celle des alliés. Inférieurs en nombre, bientôt en munitions, et éreintée de deux semaines de combats incessants, elle fût à la limite de l'anéantissement, si ce n'est d'un coup de chance.

Harry Potter suivait heure par heure l'avancée des troupes an nord et à l'ouest. Et il eut l'instinct d'avancer ses plans d'une semaine. De fait, l'invasion prévue au départ pour le 23, fût avancée au 15 Janvier 2006. La rumeur de cette invasion et de la taille de celle-ci fut suffisamment importante pour différer le coup de grâce qu'avait prévu Severus Rogue. Ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour permettre au groupe ZTS de rembarquer en bon ordre et de se replier en Irlande.

Lucius Malfoy, mis au courant de la troisième invasion, organisa la défense de Londres. Or le manque d'officiers compétents, lui fit faire une série d'erreurs qui finirent par lui coûter Londres, et sa vie. Voldemort était dans le Shire, au sud de l'Ecosse, au moment de la confirmation de la troisième vague d'invasion. Et dès l'instant qu'il sut qu'Harry Potter la dirigeait, il ordonna une marche forcée vers Londres et le repli de toutes ses forces encore au nord et à l'Ouest vers cette même ville ne laissant qu'une garnison au nord à Edimbourg, censée ralentir l'armée du Nord, et une autre à l'ouest à Cardiff, où il ordonna à Rogue de se replier. Cet ordre ne prévoyait cependant pas la rapidité avec laquelle les troupes de Fleur et d'Harry pouvait se déployer : ce fut sa seconde erreur.

Pendant longtemps avant la reconquête, Harry s'était demandé comment les forces de Voldemort pouvaient être aussi importantes. La réponse vint d'elle-même : entre ses sympathisants moldus, ses créatures des ténèbres, ses sorciers et ses inferis, Voldemort avait de très loin l'armée la plus imposante à avoir jamais foulé cette terre. La libération du Kent s'opéra dans un délai relativement rapide. De nombreux charniers furent découverts, de même que des centres d'internement pour moldus. Mais les troupes mangemorts s'en étaient déjà retirés préférant se calfeutrer dans Londres, la fortifiant en attendant l'arrivée de Voldemort. Voldemort arriva avec le gros de l'armée mangemort du nord le 10 février 2006. Harry commença le siège de la ville le 14 février 2006. L'objectif pour l'un comme pour l'autre était d'épuiser l'adversaire pour le forcer à attaquer et à être défait. Voldemort disposait de la position stratégique et contrairement à Harry Potter il n'avait pas de besoins logistiques importants en dépit du nombre de combattants sous ses ordres pour autant, ses ressources étaient limitées et il dût rapidement rationner l'ensemble de ses ressources pour rallonger le combat. Harry quant à lui disposait du territoire et de ressources virtuellement illimités mais nécessitait une chaine logistique forte et constamment protégée. Or c'était précisément ce dernier point que Voldemort essayait de briser, mettant la pression sur la ligne de front tandis que des saboteurs et des assassins tentaient de répandre le chaos derrière les lignes alliées.

Au nord _l'armée Delacour_ comme elle avait été surnommée limita significativement les dégâts. Edimbourg, l'une des dernières villes encore peuplées de moldus, se révolta à l'annonce de l'arrivée des alliés. Les mangemorts, ne s'y attendant pas, n'eurent pas le temps de préparer une défense et furent balayés lorsque Fleur arriva et libéra la cité. Pendant tout le mois de février et celui de mars, Fleur libéra les villes du nord et de l'ouest. York fût reprise, bientôt Leeds, Manchester puis Liverpool. Néanmoins son avancée fut stoppée devant Oxford par l'armée de Rogue sortie de Cardiff pour éviter l'encerclement des troupes de Fleur et du groupe ZTS encore en Irlande. Cette dernière tactique s'avéra payante, Séverus Rogue donnant encore du temps à Voldemort avant l'encerclement complet du Grand Londres.

La bataille de Londres opposa les 750 000 hommes d'Harry Potter aux 1 250 000 de Voldemort. De partout en Europe des renforts lui arrivaient chaque jours grossissant peu à peu son armée. Du 14 Février au 6 Octobre 2006, la bataille fit rage dans tous les quartiers sud de Londres. Les combats de rue se transformèrent en combats au corps à corps, les positions des différents bélligérants n'étant parfois séparés que de quelques dizaines de mètres. Les choses se précipitèrent lorsque le 20 Septembre l'Armée Delacour parvint à faire une percée dans les lignes ennemies à Oxford. L'armée Rogue se replia brutalement sur Londres dans une gigantesque débandade transformant les lignes de combats en une immense tenaille. Le 21 septembre, un régiment du groupe ZTS prit d'assaut Azkaban, qui tomba au bout de quelques heures. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent resta dans les documents secrets concernant cette période et fut immédiatement considéré comme relevant du secret d'Etat. Enfin la bataille de la Tamise se déroula entre 25 septembre le 6 octobre 2006 et fut marquée par la bataille finale entre Harry Potter et Voldemort. Les deux armées s'affrontèrent pour le contrôle des ponts de la Tamise tandis que le 6 octobre le duel final entre Harry Potter et le mage noir se déroulait sur le toit du parlement.

Plusieurs heures avait passés depuis la mort de Voldemort. Avec lui, tous ceux liés à sa marque avaient étés entrainés dans le néant. D'un coup, l'Armée Noire s'était disloquée. Et maintenant Harry restait pensif tandis qu'une question trottait dans son cerveau : Qu'allait-il faire ? Harry sentit une main douce sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Fleur était à ses côtés. Sans un mot, il prit sa paume entre ses doigts et la baisa longuement dans un des rares moments d'intimité que l'un comme l'autre s'accordaient en public. Avec elle près de lui, son amante, sa compagne, son amour, il savait qu'il pourrait tout faire. Et tout restait à faire.


	3. Prologue II: L'Age Noir

**Prologue 2 : L'Âge Noir**

 **Musique indicative :** ** _A dark knight_** **, The Dark Knight, Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard**

Dans les histoires pour enfants le bien triomphe toujours du mal et le héros, après des combats périlleux et toujours glorieux, parvient à éradiquer les ténèbres et la souffrance pour rétablir la paix et la prospérité. Dans ces contes la mort n'existe pas ou existe peu, la peur est absente et l'horreur inconnue. Tout est fait pour que l'on ne se souvienne que de l'auréole et de la gloire des héros, tandis que les ennemis sont toujours repoussés dans l'ombre et dans l'opprobre. En dépit de ses souhaits les plus sincères, Harry savait qu'une telle version de la vie et de la réalité était un pur fantasme. L'âme humaine ne se contentait jamais d'une version aussi...épurée de la réalité et les humains étaient connus pour rechercher par dessus tout la limite dans leurs actions, y compris en ce qui concernait l'horreur. Et pourtant, après que l'élu eut mis à bas son ennemi, tout aurait pu s'interrompre. Toutes les guerres, tous les morts, tout cela aurait pu être stoppé si les choses avaient étés aussi simple. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, la guerre qu'avait mené Voldemort n'avait été que l'acte déclencheur d'un chaos qui avait lentement touché l'ensemble du globe. A quelques exceptions près – le Népal, les Maldives, le Japon et le Pérou – les Etats n'existaient plus. Dès les premières semaines de la révélation du monde de la magie, pendant l'hiver 1998-1999, les gouvernements avaient étés renversés par la populace sans que rien ne puisse être fait pour enrayer le mouvement. Les mouvements citoyens et communautaires étaient rentrés en rivalité avec les Etats qu'ils considéraient comme responsables de tous leurs maux en ce sens que c'était eux par le biais des représentants du pouvoir, qui avaient cautionnés les activités des sorciers avec lesquels ils étaient en relation. Naturellement ces accusations étaient la plupart du temps complètement injustifiées dans la mesure où, bien que les gouvernements sorciers aient en principe le devoir d'informer les gouvernements non-sorciers de leurs activités, en pratique le mépris que les sorciers affichaient pour les homologues non-sorciers prévenait tout échange d'information. Ainsi par exemple le premier ministre britannique savait effectivement qu'une communauté sorcière organisée et structurée existait dans son pays et était sous la même autorité suprême – à savoir la reine – mais il aurait été bien incapable de définir le corpus des lois suivies par les sorciers. De même, si il avait su quelles lois et quelles régulations étaient en vigueur il aurait constaté que la _Magna Carta_ et que la _Bill of Rights_ , les textes fondateurs du Royaume-Uni étaient violés quotidiennement par les sorciers et que pratiquement, le Ministère de la Magie institutionnalisait une sédition à la base des conflits ultérieurs entre sorciers et non-sorciers.

Toujours est-il qu'une grande vague de haine et de racisme anti-magique avait été soulevée par des rhéteurs ici et là à l'annonce de l'existence de la magie. Peu ou prou des pogroms avaient étés lancés persécutant toute personne jugée « anormale » et qui touchait malheureusement souvent des innocents dont le seul tors était d'être au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Cette spirale de violence fondée sur la _normalité_ – terme aussi vague que contestable – avait également touchée toute personne jugée comme étant en dehors des cercles _acceptés_ de la société, c'est à dire les infirmes, les handicapés physiques et mentaux, les déficients génétiques, les trisomiques et d'une façon plus générale, toute personne ne _semblant pas_ faire partie d'une société idéale. Une véritable purge donc, dont le but ultime était de _purifier_ une société jugée dégénérescente et décadente et dont la révélation de la magie ne faisait que prouver la validité de la thèse. Le chaos s'était généralisé et pour envenimer encore la situation des seigneurs de guerre avaient fait leur apparition ici et là, vivant de la terreur et des razzias qu'eux et leurs suites inspiraient aux populations. Partout, l'état de droit avait disparu et était remplacé par la loi du plus fort, la difficulté étant qu'avec la mort de Voldemort une multitude de groupuscules qui se réclamaient de son idéologie avaient pris leur indépendance causant mort et désolation partout sur leur passage.

* * *

Si c'était possible, la mort de Voldemort avait rendue la situation générale plus difficile à comprendre et à manipuler. Les lignes entre les partis avaient étés flouées laissant l'anarchie et le chaos se rependre. L'intérêt particulier avait finalement pris le pas sur le bien commun et dans un monde où manger tous les jours à sa faim était devenu un luxe, la situation ne faisait que se dégrader sans que rien ni personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Harry et son gouvernement était le seul à maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans les territoires d'Europe de l'ouest qu'ils occupaient et encore celui-ci n'avait-il pu se mettre en place que grâce à une discipline de fer et à un contrôle drastique de la population. Lorsque des émeutes avaient éclatées à Edimbourg contre le rationnement des aliments, Harry avait déployé des hommes de la Brigade Africaine, cassé les manifestations, fait exécuter les meneurs dont certains avaient pourtant été parmi ses plus fidèles soutiens pendant la Guerre Noire et exhibé leurs corps pendus aux murailles du château surplombant la ville. Une attitude similaire avait été démontrée dans l'ensemble des territoires d'Harry. La BUAS avait été particulièrement utile dans ces missions de maintien de l'ordre et malgré les difficultés la situation paraissait aller progressivement vers une sortie de crise.

La formation bicéphale du gouvernement, entre le conseil de guerre et le conseil d'après guerre avait permise de continuer la « pacification » des territoires tandis qu'une structure étatique se remettait doucement en place. Son avantage principal était qu'il permettait la centralisation des décisions et donc une plus grande efficacité opérationnelle. Cela se traduisait également par un lien raffermi entre le pouvoir décisionnel – symbolisé par le gouvernement – et le pouvoir opérationnel de l'armée. De fait l'armée avait pris une part d'autant plus importante qu'elle devait à la fois maintenir l'ordre dans les frontières et combattre les seigneurs de guerre présents aux frontières. Ainsi dès Novembre 2006, alors que les fumées de la grande bataille de Londres finissaient de s'éteindre, Harry avait dû déployer l'armée sur le Rhin et le Pô pour combattre les seigneurs de guerre qui sévissaient tant en Allemagne que dans les Alpes et en Italie. Pour ajouter à la complexité de la position dans laquelle le gouvernement se trouvait, il fallait organiser, outre le ravitaillement des populations, la reconstruction de larges régions en ruine et ruinés. La solution qui avait été trouvée par Andreï Volmickov était efficace quoique brutale. Elle consistait en le programme _Travail contre Nourriture_ , initiée en Janvier 2007 et qui stipulait de façon basique que quiconque travaillant sur les chantiers gouvernementaux serait payé sous forme de nourriture ou de cartes d'approvisionnement. Alors que les pénuries s'accentuaient des deux cotés de la Manche nombreux furent contraints d'accepter un travail de forçat pour survivre. Néanmoins dans un délai de quatre ans Londres et Paris furent reconstruites tandis que la nouvelle capitale fédérale fût construite sur l'ancien site de Lyon, en partie rasée pendant la guerre.

Concrètement, Fleur avait prit avec Harry le titre de _Protecteur conjoint_ des territoires : ainsi ils détenaient un pouvoir absolu sur tous les citoyens qu'ils avaient à leur charge. La forme autoritaire et dictatoriale de ce gouvernement qui n'échappait à personne mais que personne ne pouvait ni ne voulait vraiment contester avait été la seule solution envisageable dans le laps de temps qui avait suivi la bataille de Londres. Harry et Fleur qui avaient parié sur un soulèvement massif de la population à l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort avaient été ainsi déçus de voir que leur rôles, loin d'être terminé, ne faisait que commencer. Et tandis que Fleur maintenait une discipline de fer en Europe occidentale dans les territoires de la _République_ nouvellement nommée, Harry s'efforçait de pousser les frontières plus avant, combattant les seigneurs de guerre, les bandes organisées, mafias et autres syndicats du crime. En fin 2007, la botte italienne était conquise par le général Al-Zahiyour qui devait maintenant faire face à une guérilla sanglante menée par le crime organisé en Sicile. Le Cardinal Tibérias, trop confiant peut-être dans ses capacités avait mené une force armée rétablir l'ordre en Espagne et se trouvait maintenant entre deux feux : celui des Républicains favorables a une fusion au sein de la _République_ et celui des monarchistes hostiles à des interventions extérieures et qui voulaient voir installé sur le trône un garçon de huit ans, dernier héritier des monarques espagnols. Le Cheik Salim avait mené des missions diplomatiques dans tout le sud du bassin Méditerranéen pour appeler les populations au calme et les exhorter à la coopération avec la _République_. Le général MacIntyer, ancien membre de l'Etat major d'Harry avait quant à lui dirigé les opérations de stabilisation en Allemagne et jusqu'aux Carpates, avec une relative facilité. Harry en tant que commandant-en-chef des armées circulait de front en front, planifiant une intervention ici, menant lui-même des opérations là, sans que jamais il ne prenne le moindre répit.

Cette situation aurait pu durer longtemps encore si en novembre 2007 un nouveau leader n'avait pas officiellement pris la tête du mouvement pro-magique et anti-moldu laissé vacant par la mort de Voldemort. Ce leader nommé Liao Deng avait sa principale place d'opération en Chine d'où il était originaire et où il régnait sur un très large territoire. D'après les renseignements qu'avait pu glaner la République, Liao Deng aurait été l'un des meneurs du soulèvement magique lors du _Grand massacre de Pékin_ en Février 2003 : Orchestrateur du massacre il avait été responsable de la destruction de Pékin et de la mégalopole chinoise et avait été à l'origine de l'expansion du chaos hors de ses frontières : répandant le vent de révolte en Inde puis en Iran et causant des dizaines de millions de morts, la destruction de cités entières et la destruction systématique des biens culturels.

Les objectifs de Liao Deng n'étaient pas clairement définis par les services de renseignements de la République. D'aucun le prenait pour un autre mage noir en puissance ayant pour ambition l'hégémonie chinoise sur le monde ou autre conquête de la planète d'autres le prenait pour un idéaliste fou, certains avançant même qu'il était un avatar du chaos… les théories allaient bon train mais sans véritables preuves pour les étayer. La seule chose certaine était que Deng cherchait le chaos avant tout ainsi que la destruction de toute société encore suffisamment stable pour y installer par la suite sa propre idéologie. Une stratégie de la _table rase_ qui s'avérait d'autant plus efficace que nulle force n'était suffisamment forte et organisée pour lui résister assez longtemps. C'était s'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait lancé ses attaques depuis Mars 2005 contre le Népal, pays faible mais organisé en Etat et le seul à avoir encore une autorité assez forte pour maintenir une cohésion sociale dans la région, et cela malgré la découverte de la magie par la population.

Dans les faits, Deng avait réutilisé la propagande communiste chinoise à son avantage pour recruter des moldus dans ses hordes. Il avait élaboré une théorie selon laquelle une société saine ne pouvait pas naitre d'une autre malade et qu'il fallait donc nécessairement détruire tous les reliquats d'ordre étatique pour espérer construire une nouvelle société viable et idéale. Un acte de destruction créatrice qui devait promouvoir une _nouvelle société_ et dont les futures élites serait choisies parmi ceux ayant montré le plus de zèle dans la destruction des entités antérieures. Ce message, une invitation évidente à la violence et au meurtre de masse était également une promesse de lendemains heureux pour quiconque accepterait de le suivre. Considérant le peu d'options envisageables pour des populations généralement marginalisées, affamées, sous-éduquées et désespérées, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre l'attraction qu'un tel message avait pu susciter. Néanmoins, ce message de propagande, n'en était justement qu'un. Et si personne parmi les analystes de la République ne doutait de son efficacité il n'en demeurait pas moins que les objectifs finaux de Liao Deng restaient pour la plupart inconnus. Pourtant cette propagande avait permis à Deng de recruter massivement chez les couches les plus pauvres de la population dépassées par la situation et incapables de réfuter sa logique car sans instruction pour s'y opposer. De fait Deng avait réussi à faire de certain de ses hommes de véritables fanatiques qui répandaient peur et destructions tout autour d'eux.

Le combat mené entre les hordes de Deng et les forces loyalistes népalaises était très inégal, allant de 1 contre 10 à 1 contre 50. En dépit de cela, le pays étant localisé sur de hautes montagnes il avaient permis aux défenseurs de conserver un certain statu quo malgré le clair désavantage numérique. Une situation qui ne pourrait pourtant pas durer indéfiniment car les forces de Deng étant avant tout recrutées en Inde et en Chine, elles finiraient à terme par broyer sous le nombre toute résistance. Et c'est en Aout 2007, à un moment de résistance extrême que des émissaires népalais arrivèrent à Lyon dans la capitale fédérale encore en construction pour réclamer une aide de la République. Cette supplique, si elle n'allait pas d'elle-même n'en était pas moins un coup diplomatique majeur, tant pour le Népal que pour la République. La base légale des demandes du Népal reposait sur un socle de textes et de régulations internationales devenues caduques avec la déliquescence des Etats et la dissolution de l'Organisation des Nations-Unies. En outre, elle présupposait que la République respecterait la _morale_ internationale et viendrait soutenir, sur la base des valeurs universalistes à l'oeuvre avant sa création et largement remises en cause depuis la révélation de la magie, un état en difficulté alors même que ledit état était en pleine formation et suivait clairement des vues impérialistes.

D'un autre côté par une telle avance, le Népal offrait sur un plateau la chose qui manquait le plus au gouvernement de la République : une légitimité et une reconnaissance internationale. Etant l'un des seuls états encore viable et datant de l'époque pré-révélation de la magie, le Népal avait un poids diplomatique tout à fait relatif du fait de la destruction des états mais symboliquement considérable car il avait la capacité de _reconnaître_ , c'est à dire de considérer comme un égal, une entité qui souhaitait apparaître comme un Etat. Et bien que de telles considérations soient particulièrement abstraites et sembles dénuées de toute application pratique, elles étaient fondamentales parce qu'elle impliquaient le comportement ultérieur de la République vis-à-vis de ses citoyens et vis-à-vis des autres Etats et proto-Etats dans le monde. Dès lors, et considérant la situation du Népal et de l'Asie en général, il devenait plus qu'intéressant de s'investir dans la défense du Népal et la libération de l'Asie extrême-orientale.

La situation apportée par les ambassadeurs était extrêmement préoccupante. Liao Deng tenait sous son joug deux des principaux foyers de peuplement de la planète et cela malgré les morts massives des populations de la région. La Horde était positionnée sur d'importantes ressources qui pouvaient lui permettre de se battre presque indéfiniment, sans compter sur les infrastructures, les outils et les armes dont il disposait. Par ailleurs il s'attaquait à l'une des dernières forteresses d'ordre étatique encore présente en Asie et qui pouvait constituer la clef d'une restauration de l'ordre dans l'ensemble de l'Asie du Sud Est. Enfin le Népal aussi petit soit-il représentait le dernier rempart contre les hordes de Deng car après cela le seul rempart capable de s'opposer à des forces aussi importantes étaient celles entrainées et organisées de la République. De fait le dilemme était simple : Ou bien la République intervenait et décidait de noyer du sang de ses propres forces les troupes de la Horde pour la contenir et espérer potentiellement la réduire, ou bien la République n'intervenait pas et le risque de prolifération de la Horde en ferait un ennemi inarrêtable puisque à terme au moins la moitié de l'Eurasie tomberait sous le joug de ses fanatiques, au risque de détruire complètement la toute nouvelle – et somme toute fragile – République.

Face à cette situation, Fleur et Harry décidèrent en septembre 2007 de mener une opération de soutien contre la Horde de Deng et envoyèrent un corps expéditionnaire de 10 000 hommes au Népal en novembre 2007 tandis que les frontières provisoires de la République étaient définies et protégées. En décembre 2007 il fut décidé que la République serait délimitée à l'Est par la Mer Noire et la Baltique et au Sud par la Méditerranée. Dans cette « forteresse » le programme de reconstruction serait intensifié tandis qu'à l'extérieur de ces frontières des ambassadeurs sous la direction du Cheik Salim seraient envoyées auprès des populations pour trouver des leaders capables de réorganiser un tant soit peu l'ordre au niveau régional quitte à sacrifier des valeurs au pragmatisme politique. En somme l'idée consistait à mettre en place des seigneurs de guerre vassaux de la République et agissant comme tampon entre les provinces encore en proie au chaos et le centre qui se réorganisait, en attendant de rattacher complètement ces territoires à la République. Les régions concernées par cette politique étaient principalement dans le bassin Méditerranéen au Maghreb et dans la vallée du Nil, en Arabie et dans le Caucase. Les territoires du golfe de Guinée seraient les pierres angulaires de cette stratégie mais devraient à terme obtenir un statut particulier au sein de la République. Enfin, cette tactique diplomatique serait impossible à mener en Mésopotamie, depuis la Syrie jusqu'à l'Iran où un Djihad avait été déclenché par des Cheik radicaux dans l'espoir de mettre en place des théocraties islamiques.

Dans le même temps aux antipodes d'autres conflits prenaient forme. Car si la majorité des actes militaires avaient eu lieu dans le vieux monde, la situation dans les Amériques était loin d'être paisible pour autant. A l'exposition de la magie par Voldemort en 1998 les gouvernements fédéraux Canadiens, Américains et Mexicains avaient étés dissouts par les émeutes des populations enragées. La Maison Blanche et le Capitole avaient brulé jusqu'au sol après que des sorciers aient pris en otage les deux bâtiments dans l'espoir de contraindre la foule en colère au calme. Les Etats-Unis étaient devenus les « Etats désunis ». Les gouverneurs de chaque Etat avaient assumé les rôles de chefs de leurs Etats et rétablis les gardes nationales aux frontières, interdisant le passage et créant des systèmes autarciques. Pourtant, cette situation – qui aurait pu perdurer pendant longtemps – fut déstabilisée à son tour par une catégorie de la population : les propriétaires de grands domaines terriens.

Le retour à une situation où l'Etat n'était plus fédéral leur avait conféré un pouvoir d'autant plus important qu'ils étaient les piliers des économies autarciques mises en place. Dès 2000, moment où les Etats furent réellement indépendants les uns des autres, ces grands exploitants profitant de leurs position de force mirent souvent en place des milices – officiellement pour protéger leurs élevages – mais qui procédaient en réalité à des pillages en règles des villes proches de leurs territoires. Ces pillages permirent également de mettre la main sur nombre d'armes à feu et à terme finit par opposer purement et simplement les gardes nationaux des gouverneurs dépassés par la situation et aux ressources limités aux milices des propriétaires qui opéraient un chantage sur les populations. De fait, à l'été 2005, les Etats n'avait pour la plupart plus de réalité que le nom et avaient été remplacés par des conseils plus ou moins oligarchiques des exploitants dans les régions rurales ou par des mafias en pleine expansion dans les zones urbaines. Une situation extrêmement favorable pour le développement de la violence et qui entraina des vendettas puis des escarmouches et enfin de véritables guerres de territoires entre clans rivaux. Dans ce processus, la cohésion sociale avait été complètement balayée, les institutions souvent dissoutes ou sinon régulées par ces « seigneurs de guerre » et la sécurité tout bonnement oubliée. A la place, le communautarisme et la ghettoïsation était devenue la règle, et cela d'autant plus que _l'identité nationale_ nord-américaine avait été mise à mal par la disparition du liant traditionnel qu'étaient les institutions fédérale. Une situation qui finissait d'invalider la théorie du _melting pot_ et du _rêve américain_ pourtant si longtemps clamé à travers le monde.

Dans cette anarchie quelques forces subsistaient cependant. Des nostalgiques du fédéralisme américain s'étaient constitués en communautés rurales indépendantes pour préserver – voire pour restaurer – l'identité, les valeurs et l'Etat Américain. D'abord des groupes de pensés, certains avaient même créé des groupes armés sous l'impulsion de quelques généraux ou proclamés comme tels à l'image de Beltram Holm et de son _Clan de Feu_. D'autres mouvances existaient à travers le continent, de taille, d'idéologie et de mode de fonctionnement différent mais cette fragmentation de la société avait néanmoins eu pour conséquence de signer l'arrêt de mort des Etats-Unis en tant qu'héritage commun et en tant que objectif à reconstituer. La situation aux anciens Etats-Unis était similaire dans tout le continent, depuis le Canada jusqu'au Panama et du Venezuela à l'Argentine, à l'exception notable de la Colombie et du Pérou. Ces deux pays, faibles militairement et politiquement avant la guerre, avaient réussis à garder une cohérence d'ensemble par des moyens diamétralement opposés.

En effet le Pérou comme le Népal avait réussi à conserver un gouvernement central quand bien même la magie avait été révélée. Ce fait était en parti dû au coup de génie du ministre de l'information de l'époque, Juan Celestino Coraña, qui avait su mettre à profit les légendes locales pour justifier de l'existence de la magie et prouver par le biais des superstitions que la magie, loin d'être cachée, n'avait simplement jamais été prise au sérieux par la population trop soucieuse de ne voir que ce qu'elle voulait voir. Cet argument bien que foncièrement peu novateur avait pu trouver un écho particulier au Pérou où la population influencée par le Christianisme et les traditions ancestrales Incas, avait réussit au travers des siècles à garder une identité culturelle propre. En conséquence de quoi, l'Etat péruvien avait su rester fort et avait profité de cette force pour placer la population sous un contrôle strict et des mesures coercitives, notamment vis-à-vis des groupes les plus proches de la gauche radicale et des partis progressistes. C'était également sous cette nouvelle politique ultra-conservatrice que le Pérou avait engagé des actions militaires contre le nord du Chili et en avait profité pour annexer une partie de son territoire et de celui de son voisin bolivien.

L'exemple de la Colombie était de ce point de vue totalement inversé. Dans ce pays ravagé par les tensions civiles depuis des décennies, la mise en lumière de la magie en 1998 avait finalement mis à bas le gouvernement légaliste créant un _vacuum_ dans la société. Pourtant, à l'inverse des autres pays placés dans une situation identique, la frénésie engendrée n'avait pas causé de désordre attendu mais avait au contraire accéléré la mise en place d'un « ordre nouveau ». Et pour cause les FARC, ces révolutionnaires communistes qui avait pendant des années menés une guérilla contre le gouvernement Colombien, se trouva du jour au lendemain en position de force obtenant sous les acclamations populaires le pouvoir afin de rétablir l'ordre. Sans surprise, les anciens révolutionnaires, sous le sceau de promesses d'une société égalitaire et en faveur des plus pauvres avaient rénové l'Etat, modifiant la constitution et instaurant un système à parti unique valorisant la place de l'armée qui fut placée sous son contrôle, mettant en place une censure d'Etat, fermant les frontières et limitant les communications. Le prétexte pour toutes ces mesures fût en ce que les sorciers furent déclarés des _ennemis de l'Etat_ , dont la simple existence mettait en cause la _révolution nationale_ et qui fûrent traqués et exécutés sans procès. La justice devint expéditive et fut employée par le nouveau gouvernement pour supprimer toute forme d'opposition. Afin de trouver une légitimité dans une population principalement Catholique, un nouvel organisme d'Etat fut chargé en 2001 de cette besogne : la _Nouvelle inquisition_. Sa fonction était de traquer et d'éliminer tout ennemi potentiel du gouvernement colombien à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur des frontières. Bientôt les _Inquisiteurs_ accompagnés de leurs sbires formèrent de véritables caravanes de la mort qui pouvaient frapper sur toute la côte Pacifique de l'Amérique du Sud et jusqu'en Amazonie avec la bénédiction des réseaux mafieux locaux et même du gouvernement péruvien. Une dictature militaire fondée sur la peur vit alors le jour tandis que dans un moyen ultime de contrôler la population les drogues fournies par les Cartels au gouvernement présent en Colombie furent largement distribuées pour aider à asservir la population.

Dans ce contexte Harry et Fleur avaient compris que l'Europe unifiée sous l'égide de la République avait vocation à devenir le phare du monde dans une reconstruction intellectuelle, institutionnelle et sociale. Se posait dès lors la question de savoir quel type précis de gouvernement serait valorisé par rapport à quel autre, bien qu'une structure fédérale soit d'emblée retenue compte tenue de la diversité des populations, des langues et des cultures en Europe et au sein de la République. Il était clair que les simples enjeux nationaux ou territoriaux n'avaient pas une grande importance dans ce qui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un _âge noir_ pour l'humanité toute entière et il fallait donc répondre à ces enjeux globaux par des réponses globales. Tout le problème était de rétablir la situation dans un laps de temps suffisamment court pour que les dommages puissent encore être réparables. Une solution fut bientôt envisagée par le Cheick Salim, de retour d'une mission diplomatique dans le Sahel en fin Novembre 2007.

Par lui le gouvernement de la _République_ apprit que dans le Sahel, cette région subsaharienne historiquement pauvre et peu peuplée, une forme de gouvernement collégial avait été mise en place au niveau des ethnies et inter-ethnique. Il semblait qu'à la suite de la Campagne Africaine décidée en 1999 et terminée en 2004, une grande partie du littoral du golfe de Guinée avait été déserté tandis que des exodes de populations se faisaient vers l'intérieur des terres. Les éthnies, rassemblées dans les grandes villes pendant le processus de mondialisation étaient retournées dans leurs régions d'origines, tentant de retrouver une cohésion sociale qui permettrait sécurité et survie. Evidemment ce mouvement avait crée nombre de conflits régionaux, avait provoqué des massacres et des exactions contre des populations civiles tandis que les milices de grands seigneurs de guerres avaient profité du chaos pour se rependre. Et si plusieurs millions d'hommes de femmes et d'enfants étaient morts depuis le début des exodes, à la fin 2007 la situation dans le sud Sahel depuis la Mauritanie jusqu'au Soudan s'était suffisamment calmée pour que l'on puisse déterminer quelle région correspondait à quelle ethnie et à quel chef de guerre. Il semblait par ailleurs que beaucoup de ces chefs de guerre, anciens militaires pour la plupart, s'étaient assemblés en un conseil interethnique qui, s'il n'était pas démocratique, assurait au moins la stabilité et le ravitaillement de la population.

Il va sans dire que de telles structures en Afrique comme ailleurs, n'avaient pas conforté les droits de l'homme. Avec les vagues successives de calamités qui avaient touché les populations, d'anciens usages était reparus : l'esclavage des populations s'était généralisée jusqu'à devenir la norme dans certaines régions (notamment en Asie du Sud Est dans l'exploitation des rizières), de même que le travail des enfants ou les épurations ethniques. Ainsi en Décembre 2007, alors que les premiers combats entre la _République_ et les forces de Liao Deng se déroulaient, près de quatre habitants sur cinq étaient victimes ou bourreaux de crimes contre l'humanité en Asie près de trois habitants sur quatre en Afrique, un sur deux en Amérique du sud, et un sur cinq en Amérique du nord. La situation en Europe était quant à elle plus ou moins sous contrôle à l'exception notable des Balkans, malgré le risque accru de tension et de ghettoïsation entre les différentes couches de la population et la dégradation évidente des conditions de vie comme le prouvait par exemple le re-développement de certains usages.

Dans la plupart des systèmes judiciaires – dans les endroits où la justice était encore appliquée selon un socle de lois – la torture était devenue le moyen de mener les interrogatoires privilégié pour obtenir des renseignements. Dans les rares Etats encore en place en 2007, la politique carcérale « tolérait » la torture comme un moyen d'arracher des aveux aux prisonniers jugés « les plus dangereux ». Néanmoins dans des systèmes qui considéraient tous les suspects comme des ennemis de l'Etat, la torture devint rapidement la règle plutôt que l'exception. Cette situation, bien que moins présente, existait aussi dans les prisons de la _République_. Une « _autorisation spéciale_ » édicté par Alastor Maugrey en 2000 pour ses hommes sur le terrain avait établie que « _Tous les moyens nécessaires pour obtenir des informations étaient envisageables tant que la situation le demandait pourvu que l'urgence le justifie_ ». Ses agents entrainés par ces soins avaient veillé à conserver une lecture suffisamment floue de cet ordre de leur chef historique pour que la torture et toute autre forme de persuasion soit admise dans ce qui était généralement appelé par l'euphémisme d' « interrogatoire musclé ». De tels interrogatoires avaient été largement menés pendant la Guerre Noire, et avec une intensité d'autant plus accrue que la pitié face aux ennemis réels et supposés était pratiquement inexistante.

La détérioration sensible des conditions sociales et du niveau de vie à l'échelle planétaire avait eu pour conséquence directe de rendre largement plus dépendantes les populations vis-à-vis de l'autorité réelle, fût elle constituée ou non. Au vu de cette situation, de nouvelles théories politiques avaient été développées, souhaitant allier le réalisme politique à l'idéal de développement économique et social. A la pointe de cette nouvelle idéologie, le Cheick Salim avait proposé de construire de grands ensembles politiques de taille continentale fédérés autour d'une administration centrale. L'objectif était de créer une architecture étatique verticale pouvant agir comme tuteur pour permettre le redémarage de l'économie et permettre le développement des initiatives privées dans les domaines économiques et sociaux sous le patronage – et le contrôle – de l'Etat tout en laissant une certaine autonomie à ces acteurs particuliers. En clair il était proposé de créer des super-Etats aux compétentes régaliennes absolues mais au compétences non-régaliennes limitée et dès lors capables de se concentrer uniquement sur la structure générale tout en laissant le développement spécifique aux intérêts particuliers. Dans les faits, cette politique serait mise en place en Europe par la subjugation et l'élimination pure et simple de toute autorité alternative à la République et hors de l'Europe par l'association de tous les chefs de guerre enjoints librement ou bien par la force de façon à trouver un équilibre continental de part et d'autre de la Méditerranée. La situation en Asie restait quant à elle plus complexe compte tenu du fait que la population n'était culturellement pas proche de la République et que ses valeurs étaient peu répandues et peu populaires. L'idée d'une occupation militaire n'était pas envisageable sur le long terme, comme le commandement militaire et politique de la République l'avait rapidement reconnu, mais la destruction de la Horde passait inévitablement par une conquête territoriale qui aurait comme conséquence la gestion de ces nouveaux territoires. Aussi fût il reconnu qu'une administration militaire serait d'abord mise en place avant, dans un second temps, d'échafauder des plans de reconstruction économique et politiques.

Mais avant même de penser à une réorganisation fantasmée ou réalisable du monde, il y avait un problème à résoudre : il fallait éliminer la menace pour la paix que constituait Liao Deng et détruire la Horde et tout ce qu'elle constituait.


	4. Prologue III: Les dernières campagnes

**Prologue 3 : Les dernières campagnes**

 **(Important : Pour ce chapitre je vous suggère de vous munir d'une carte détaillée de l'Inde)**

 **Musique indicative : _Final test_ , Ender's Game Soundtrack, Steve Jablonski**

* * *

Terreur. Probablement le seul sentiment commun aux factions qui s'étaient battues dans ces montagnes. Terreur, comme un venin glacé qui avait serpenté le long des cols où s'étaient déroulés les combats. Horreur. Comme les cauchemars les plus noirs et les plus vils qui hantent sans cesse l'esprit torturée des pauvres erres qui s'y étaient laissés prendre. Terreur, horreur et néant.

Le combat pour le Népal ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une bataille entre deux ennemis aussi haineux l'un envers l'autre puissent-ils être. La limite de l'insoutenable avait été franchie trop vite pour qu'une telle définition soit encore admissible. Cela avait été une boucherie. Une guérilla sanglante et inutile pour un terrain infertile, impropre à la vie et encore moins au combat et qui s'était transformé d'un désert glacé en des vallées décharnées et maculées de sang. Le blanc des neiges éternelles avait été irrémédiablement souillé par les cadavres mutilés et gelés qui gisaient sur le flanc des montagnes. Les espaces autrefois sublimes, terres de conquêtes et de fantasmes, s'étaient transformés en pièges où régnait l'effroi pour des centaines de milliers d'hommes. Un enfer sans répit, un tombeau de mille cercueils, tout prêt à avaler jusqu'à la dernière des victimes qui pourrait bien y tomber. Tout cela pour la folie d'un homme avide de pouvoir et prêt à répandre la mort. Tout cela pour Liao Deng et sa horde de fanatiques.

Tout avait commencé lorsque la République avait lancée un corps expéditionnaire dans les montagnes du Népal pour aider la résistance gouvernementale face à Liao Deng. Quoique résistantes, les troupes d'élite de la République n'avaient jamais eu à combattre dans un terrain aussi désolé et à une altitude aussi élevée. Au manque d'oxygène qui gênait les militaires des deux camps dans leurs mouvements et leurs tactiques – et les rendaient d'autant plus vulnérables que la géographie et la température étaient extrêmes et particulièrement inhospitalières – s'étaient ajoutés les problèmes logistiques, rendus d'autant plus graves qu'ils pouvaient aisément entrainer la mort de ceux qui en serait privée. Dans ces conditions, les soldats républicains étaient largement désavantagés en ce que les fournitures (armes, munitions, nourriture et médicaments) étaient acheminés par portoloin intercontinental et donc en petite quantité à chaque fois, et qui ne pouvait pas subvenir à l'ensemble des besoins tandis que la Horde disposait de routes directe vers les territoires fertiles de l'Inde et d'Asie du Sud-Est. Dès lors, la seule alternative pour les troupes de choc de la République avait été d'adopter une tactique supérieure pour espérer l'emporter. Chose d'autant plus difficile que les capacités de mouvement étaient réduites.

Lorsque les républicains étaient intervenu au Népal en Décembre 2007, ils avaient comptés sur un ensemble de facteurs pour réussir cette campagne. D'abord sur une résistance au moins passive de la population face à Liao Deng et à ses Hordes qui pourrait si besoin être transformée en cinquième colonne derrière les lignes de front pour détruire les lignes de communication et donc, les lignes d'approvisionnement. Par ailleurs, le commandement de la République comptait sur le fait que Katmandou était encore libre pour en faire le QG opérationnel à partir duquel les opérations pourraient être lancées et qui servirait au besoin de base arrière dans le cadre d'un repli stratégique. Enfin les généraux prévoyaient une guerre de position dans un terrain soumis à des aléas climatiques majeurs compte tenu de la fonte partielle des glaces au printemps, élément dont ils souhaitaient tirer avantage. Malheureusement la réalité avait été singulièrement différente. Liao Deng apprenant les négociations entre le Népal et la République avait prit de vitesse les alliés en conquérant Katmandu et en occupant les vallées avoisinantes, ne laissant que les hauts reliefs de libres. Faisant de ce terrain une base arrière de laquelle il lançait des opérations dans les montagnes, il avait fait parquer la population locale dans des camps de fortune pour éviter toute résistance et avait employé les méthodes les plus dures de la guerre psychologique en déguisant les habitants de la ville en soldats de la Horde qui étaient après coup lancés vers les cols où il savait que se terrait les dernières lignes de résistances. Ses espions infiltrés dans les rangs de la rébellion ayant été assez précis pour fournir des noms de loyalistes à Deng il avait spécialement envoyé les familles se faire assassiner par leur propres membres pour épuiser les munitions de ses ennemis. Cette technique de boucliers humains avait été tellement efficace que lorsque la chose se sut les défenseurs, désireux d'épargner la vie de leurs familles, furent pris au dépourvus alors que la véritable horde venait à l'assaut. Des milliers étaient morts de ruses de cet acabit.

Ainsi Liao Deng avait sciemment retourné la stratégie de la République contre elle, forçant les républicains à faire un choix cornélien : Abandonner la campagne au risque d'une déstabilisation durable de la République dans ses frontières et impliquant la destruction programmée du Népal ou bien la prolongation de la campagne dans une guerre d'attrition qui ne pourrait résulter que dans une somme toujours plus importante de victimes : ce qui pouvait largement remettre en question les buts de guerre de la République au niveau de son opinion publique et donc au prix, là encore, d'une déstabilisation des institutions. C'était dans ce contexte que Lord Harry avait décidé de relever de son commandement le général Arthuro Saltesor et de se déplacer lui-même sur la ligne de front pour coordonner les opérations. Ce faisant il avait temporisé le piège dans lequel Liao Deng avait jeté la République en plaçant son propre poids politique dans la balance.

Pour autant, la situation restait particulièrement difficile : En dépit de ses efforts les plus sincères la situation au Népal n'était, en avril 2008, plus supportable. Malgré l'entrainement et l'équipement supérieur de la République et de son allié, en dépit de la ligne logistique savamment orchestrée pour contrebalancer le bulldozer que représentant la Horde et en dépit des tactiques et des relais mis en action par le commandement et les hommes, le risque d'anéantissement apparaissant de plus en plus inéluctable malgré le courage démontré à chaque escarmouche. Et bien que Lord Harry – c'était ainsi qu'il était surnommé par ses hommes – participât régulièrement aux combats en première ligne entouré de son infanterie, il ne faisait aucun doute que les derniers bastions tomberaient avant que l'automne ne vienne. Harry comprit que la bataille ne pourrait pas être remportée par des moyens conventionnels, légaux ou même moraux et avait alors usé de la même arme que ses adversaires : la Peur.

L'opération _Chimère_ fut lancée le 26 Avril comme une énième tentative de débloquer la situation sur les cols au nord et à l'ouest de Katmandou. Les cols tenus par la rébellion subissaient depuis des semaines déjà un pilonnage en règle de la part de l'artillerie ennemie dans la vallée de la capitale et la rumeur d'un encerclement par des forces venues du nord à travers le Tibet rendait la situation d'autant plus urgente que les derniers défenseurs se trouvaient déjà à court d'armes et de provisions, les lignes logistiques étant désormais la cible principale des officiers de la Horde. Pour cette manœuvre Lord Harry avait ordonné la mobilisation de la cinquième armée Africaine alors à l'entrainement dans les Alpes en prévision de l'engagement, l'élite du BUAS.

L'opération fut pour le moins brutale. Les combats dans la vallée de Katmandou durèrent plus deux mois sur un terrain inégal mêlant rocs, torrents et marécages nauséabonds, pratiquement sans vivres, sans abri fût-il naturel ou artificiel et subissant un bombardement de zone constant depuis les faubourgs de l'ancienne capitale Népalaise. Pour ajouter encore à la dureté de la situation et contrairement à toutes les prévision mêmes les plus optimistes, la mousson fit son apparition en début Juin rendant impossible toute opération d'envergure dû aux difficultés du terrain, à la faible visibilité et au manque de vivres. Le rapport de force entre les troupes républicaines et la horde de Deng était toujours de l'ordre de un homme pour cinq et jusqu'à un homme pour dix dans certaines gorges. Et malgré la supériorité évidente des troupes loyalistes, le flux constant d'infanterie de choc, véritable chair à canon de la Horde, rendait tout redéploiement difficile sinon impossible tant les assauts se répétaient à une cadence infernale, éreintant les défenseurs : C'est alors que Lord Harry usa d'une ruse terrible. Le 26 Juin, deux mois jours pour jours après le début de l'opération Chimère pour récupérer la vallée de Katmandou, tous les combats s'interrompirent. Les troupes loyalistes se replièrent vers leurs dernières positions de repli dans les cols encore tenues par leurs forces tandis que des missives furent envoyées pour négocier un cessez-le-feu et permettre aux uns et aux autres de prendre soin de leurs morts dans des conditions convenables. Une rencontre fût organisée le lendemain entre les généraux ennemis dans une zone neutre en plein centre du no man's land entre les lignes de front. Harry envoya des membres de son état-major tandis que Liao Deng venait avec sa suite de minions considérer une capitulation des forces républicaines au Népal.

A 14H09, le premier des bombardiers tactique républicain fit son apparition dans le ciel de Katmandou avant de déchainer un déluge de fer et de feu sur la Horde découverte dans les vallées dévastées. Le bombardement de zone continua pendant plus de cent vingt heures par vagues successives, calcinant tout et sans que l'ennemi ne puisse fuir ou riposter. Et tandis que Liao Deng parvenait à s'enfuir grâce à un portoloin d'urgence et que les ambassadeurs républicains prévenus de la manœuvre en faisaient autant des centaines de milliers de soldats de la Horde déployés sur les sept cent kilomètres du front périssaient dans des conditions atroces parce qu'abandonnées à leur sort par le fou meurtrier qu'ils suivaient aveuglément.

Lorsque les premières forces loyalistes revinrent sur le terrain, le sol était tellement chaud que c'était à peine si les éclaireurs purent pénétrer dans ce qui était auparavant le no man's land. De larges pans de terrain avaient littéralement fondu sous le déluge de feu tandis que la topographie du terrain avait changée d'une façon telle que les seuls points de repères encore viables consistaient en les montagnes qui se dégageaient au loin à travers les vapeurs emprisonnant les vallées encaissées. De la végétation il ne restait plus que quelques silhouettes calcinées ici et là, enveloppées dans la brume. Des hommes de la Horde, seuls subsistaient des lambeaux de chair qui trainaient entre les rochers. Pas un corps n'était encore entier et encore moins reconnaissable. De la charpie humaine tapissait le sol sur toute la longueur du front, sans aucun survivant. Lorsque Lord Harry arriva enfin sur place le 27 Juin dans l'après-midi il ordonna une évacuation immédiate de la zone laissant aux charognards le soin de se charger des cadavres. La bataille pour le Népal avait été gagnée mais le coût avait été élevé et Liao Deng restait encore en vie.

Mais si cette ruse, contraire à toutes les pratiques de la guerre telles que définies dans le droit international fut un succès militaire, ce fut avant tout une réussite de premier plan d'un point de vue stratégique, technique et diplomatique. Depuis que la magie avait été révélée au monde et que les Etats avaient été – pour la plupart – dissouts, les exportations en matière première telle que le pétrole avait étés réduites à néant obligeant le recours aux réserves nationales tant qu'elle subsistèrent. Et si lorsque la résistance avait repris le contrôle du Royaume-Uni, elle avait fait de l'exploitation des gisements dans la mer du nord une priorité, les quantités avaient étés largement insuffisantes pour permettre à l'armée de fonctionner pleinement et encore moins de disposer d'une flotte et d'une force aérienne digne de ce nom. Pendant des semaines, ce besoin énergétique avait occupé l'esprit des chefs de la République jusqu'à ce que Fleur décide d'une action préventive. Alors que Lord Harry déplaçait ses hommes vers le Népal en Décembre 2007, Fleur avait quant à elle lancé deux missions dans la péninsule Arabique et dans le Caucase afin de réclamer les puits de pétrole laissés à l'abandon. Ses généraux sur place avaient proposées aux anciens ouvriers encore présents de travailler directement avec la République et d'être payés par elle en contre partie de leur labeur. Des seigneurs de guerre locaux favorables à la République avaient été installés et assistés par des conseillers militaires et logistiques et disposaient d'une autonomie relative sur les questions locales. Il avait fallu du temps pour sécuriser les sites, remettre en état de marche les outils de production et trouver des travailleurs. Mais finalement la production reprit, donnant à la République une supériorité indiscutable puisque dorénavant c'était le seul Etat capable de disposer d'une armada et d'une flotte aérienne conséquente et en état de marche. De fait, le bombardement de la vallée de Katmandou était la première action aérienne réelle depuis la découverte de la magie. Par ailleurs la sécurité des sites de production et la mise en marche de l'industrie pétrolière permettait une relance massive de l'économie qui entraînerait à son tour une accélération des travaux de reconstruction dans la République. Evidemment, cette solution d'une énergie pétrolière n'était pas viable sur le long terme. Et même si l'Europe occidentale avait réussie à se tourner vers l'énergie nucléaire avant la révélation de la magie les installations manquaient trop de personnel compétent pour que l'on puisse penser à une utilisation optimales des centrales déjà construites dans un futur proche. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'y ait eu aucune réaction nucléaire dans les centrales mises en veille pendant la guerre civile pour que l'on provoque un accident à cause de techniciens mal préparés.

* * *

Parallèlement à ces problèmes stratégiques les troubles internes de la République continuaient d'exister jusqu'à un certain point. Les mouvements royalistes en Espagne avaient cessé d'eux-mêmes lorsque le dernier héritier en ligne directe du trône, Miguel de Borbòn était mort de la grippe pendant l'hiver. Et malgré les accusations sans fondement – et surtout sans preuves – des monarchistes les plus fervents d'un complot de la part des Républicains, la situation avait commencé à se détendre jusqu'à ce que le gouverneur général détaché pour la péninsule, le cardinal Tibérias, lève l'Etat d'urgence et s'emploie à remettre en route les interconnexions entre les grandes villes et leurs campagnes. Les régions Germanophones avaient quant à elles acceptées assez facilement l'établissement de République et déjà les pénuries alimentaires commençaient à se résorber tandis que les administrations se remettaient doucement en route. Il faudrait plusieurs années pour que la situation ne revienne à une quelconque forme de normalité mais Fleur était confiante qu'avant 2015, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Malgré ces résultats positifs la situation en Italie et dans les Balkans restait problématique. La mafia sicilienne continuait à faire des ravages que le général Al-Zahiyour avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir. Il avait dû faire déporter une partie de la population de Palerme vers la ville fantôme de Vilnius en Lituanie pour que la situation ne se stabilise un peu. Des bagnes avaient été ouverts en Scandinavie et principalement sur l'île de Gotland et avaient été remplis « _d'éléments séditieux_ ». En outre les interrogatoires musclés étaient devenus la règle pour tout rebelle à la République en Italie et la peine capitale avait été réinstallée et employée en application à une série de lois draconiennes. Cette politique stricte, couplée à un couvre-feu sévère avait permis de démanteler une partie des réseaux du crime organisé dont tous les membres avérés étaient exécutés. Et si cette pratique ne serait pas applicable sur le long terme, Al-Zahiyour espérait bien que la tension et les actions contre-Républicaines du sud de l'Italie se calmeraient d'ici peu.

Mais la véritable difficulté restait dans les Balkans. Les tensions ethniques qui avaient débouchées aux guerres en ex-Yougoslavie avaient trouvées un nouveau prétexte à partir de la révélation de la magie en Décembre 1998. Les milices engagées dans les épurations ethniques avaient repris du service et avaient sévis dans l'ensemble de la région, depuis la Croatie jusqu'à la Macédoine et à la Roumanie. Le général MacIntyer fraichement arrivé lors de son déploiement dans la zone avait découvert des charniers par centaines et, tandis qu'il libérait des camps de travaux forcés, les nouveaux libérés s'empressaient de faire subir à leurs anciens tortionnaires un sort similaire semant si c'était possible un trouble plus grand encore dans cette région meurtrie. Les difficultés étaient d'autant plus accrues que les forces de la République étaient prises pour cibles pour faire croire que les attaques venaient de l'autre camp et entrainer une réaction en chaine. En conséquence de ces attaques, le général MacIntyer ordonna un couvre feu complet et quadrilla toute la région avec des troupes et un soutien aérien sous forme de patrouilles d'hélicoptères. Dans le même temps il ordonna aux miliciens de déposer les armes et prévint que chaque contrevenant serait considéré comme un traitre et traité en circonstance. Les villages rebelles à l'ordre républicain furent systématiquement mis en quarantaine mettant sous pression la population locale pour qu'elle livre ses miliciens. Dans le cas où de telles actions ne furent pas suffisantes, le commandement tactique ordonna purement et simplement à ce que les hameaux réfractaires soient rasés. Démantelant les dernières poches de résistance en Albanie, MacIntyer mit en place des zones de sécurité dans les plus grandes villes, ainsi que des cordons protégés sur les artères principales. Et si à l'été 2008 la situation était sous contrôle, les exactions continuaient encore dans certaines zones rurales, allant des exécutions sommaires à l'esclavage en passant par les pillages et l'emploi d'enfants soldats.

L'autre danger majeur interne de la République était la menace posée par les gobelins. Depuis le massacre des habitants de Londres en 1999, les gobelins avaient été en état de guerre permanente avec la République puis, après la mort de Voldemort, avec les êtres humains sans distinction d'âge, de sexe ou d'affiliation partisane. Combattus sans relâche partout où ils étaient implantés, c'est à dire principalement dans leurs banques puis une fois celles-ci conquises, dans les Alpes d'où leur espèce était originaire, les gobelins opposaient une résistance acharnée voulant forcer une négociation avec les leaders de la République qui permettrait une paix honorable pour l'une et l'autre des parties et avant leur propre annihilation. Les gobelins avaient comprit depuis longtemps que leur pouvoir économique ne serait plus jamais le même et que leur alliance avec les mangemorts pendant la Guerre Noire signifiait au moins leur expulsion nette de la République mais ils faisaient le pari d'un accord pouvant déboucher sur une indépendance territoriale et la création d'un état gobelin au cœur de l'Europe et globalement localisé dans la partie est de la Suisse.

Ce que les gobelins ne comprenaient pas était que ni Dame Fleur, ni Lord Harry et encore moins la population non-magique de la République n'était prête à faire la paix avec ce qu'ils considéraient comme les dernières forces affiliées aux mangemorts encore en vie en Europe. Le besoin de vengeance pour les crimes commis par Voldemort fût catalysé tout entier sur les gobelins, le tout relayé à l'envi par les médias de la République. De fait ce conflit se transforma en guerre d'anéantissement pour la République et en tentative de survie pour les gobelins. Néanmoins, si les victoires de la Républiques restaient plus nombreuses que celles des combattants du roi gobelin Ragnok, les troupes Républicaines piétinaient devant la dernière forteresse gobelines dans les hautes Alpes Suisses, chaque mètre de terrain étant défendu avec l'énergie du désespoir par les troupes gobelines.

Lorsqu'enfin le roi Ragnok envoya des ambassadeurs dont son héritier Rodnik négocier une capitulation conditionnelle en Septembre 2007, Fleur les fit exécuter et renvoya les têtes des émissaires, jurant d'exterminer les gobelins jusqu'au dernier comme ceux-ci l'avaient fait avec la population de Londres et de Paris. Le gouvernement provisoire de la République avait largement agréé avec cette ligne de conduite et avait chargé leur éminence grise, Andreï Volmikov, des préparatifs pour une attaque de masse contre eux qui pourrait en finir avec cette épine coincée au centre de l'Europe et qui retardait le processus de reconstruction de la République. Il fallait détruire les gobelins une bonne fois pour toute.

Le problème principal à la base de la résistance des gobelins était que leurs cités enfouies dans les montagnes étaient pratiquement inexpugnables. Les entrées avaient pour la plupart étés sellées et les rares ouvertures encore accessibles étaient gardées par d'importantes forces parfaitement déployées pour assurer une défense maximale. Selon les quelques prisonniers gobelins qui avaient pu être capturés, la cité pourrait résister un siège presque indéfini car outre d'importants stocks de nourriture des élevages magiques avaient étés prévus pour pouvoir tenir dans les conditions les plus rigoureuses le plus longtemps possible. Pendant l'hiver 2007-2008, Andreï Volmikov devisa un plan d'action adéquat pour mettre fin à cette campagne. L'opération _Pluie fine_ , débuta en Février 2008 avec le renvoi de quelques prisonniers gobelins vers les défenses ennemies sous le prétexte de négociations pour un cessez-le-feu temporaire. Ces prisonniers libérés furent infectés par un virus particulièrement virulent chez ces créatures. Après une incubation d'en moyenne une quinzaine de jours, le virus une souche cousine d' _Ebola,_ provoquait de fortes fièvres suivie de saignement massifs qui entrainait rapidement des tombées dans le coma et à terme, la mort. Ce virus avait été magiquement développé pour ne toucher que les Gobelins et était transmissible par simple contact de peau à peau, le rendant extrêmement volatile et contagieux.

La raison de cette tactique de guerre bactériologique venait du fait que Volmikov avait compris suite à des séries d'interrogatoires que les Gobelins se relayaient pendant les combats de façon à ce que des troupes fraiches soient toujours au contact de leurs ennemis. Ce fait, une des pierres angulaires de leurs plans des bataille donna au stratège l'idée d'utiliser des fléchettes macérées dans une solution basique du virus pour infecter massivement et rapidement l'ensemble des troupes Gobelines et avec un peu de chance, de toucher le reste de la population recluse au fond de leur cité.

Pendant douze jours Volmikov ordonna des vagues d'attaques successives contre les Gobelins pour les forcer à faire des roulements parmi leurs défenseurs. Et tandis que des troupes de chocs attaquaient avec des sorts ou des balles réelles, un autre bataillon était discrètement déployé pour lancer des fléchettes et autres pointes empoisonnées. Après ces douze jours de combat incessant les attaques républicaines cessèrent subitement et les troupes postées à l'extérieur des entrées furent ordonnées de fortifier leurs positions. Il fallait, d'après le plan de Volmikov, que les soldats Gobelins puissent se reposer et en profiter pour infecter un maximum de leurs congénères avant toute opération ultérieure. Mise au courant de l'avancée du plan de Volmikov, Dame Fleur se rendit sur le théâtre des opérations et en prit le commandement, supervisant entre autres le travail de fortification autour des principales zones d'accès à la forteresse souterraine des Gobelins.

La raison pour laquelle les Gobelins ne disposaient plus que d'une seule enclave libre en Février 2008 tenait à l'organisation des cités souterraines des Gobelins et à leurs interconnexions. Les Gobelins étant originellement des commerçants ils avaient développé un réseau de larges tunnels qui reliaient leurs principales villes pour permettre les échanges. Ces voies, larges et longilignes était difficilement défendables à moins de faire s'effondrer la voute des réseaux de tunnels, condamnant de fait tout ce qui était du mauvais côté à la capture au mieux ou à l'asphyxie et à la famine au pire. Ainsi, lorsque les forces républicaines réussirent à investir la première des vingt-sept cités gobelines les hommes purent aisément passer d'une cité à l'autre, foudroyant par leur rapidité des défenseurs qui s'attendaient à des attaques dirigées depuis la surface plutôt que par leur propre réseau de communication. Seule la capitale Gobeline, _Khraghni'zaragh_ , ou _Le refuge_ en langue gobeline resta inviolée du fait que le réseau de tunnels était moins large et bien mieux défendable car plus ancien. Une attaque depuis les routes souterraines ayant échoué et le Roi Ragnok ayant ordonné la destruction de tout le réseau pouvant lier la cité au monde extérieur, la seule alternative restait une attaque en surface, ce qui ramenait à la stratégie précisément employée par Andreï Volmikov.

Le travail de fortification initié par Dame Fleur autour des entrées de _Khraghni'zaragh_ se déclinait d'abord en une série de fortins disposés à intervalles régulier d'un kilomètre et entourant à 360° les entrées de la cité. Celles-ci étant en hauteur sur les flancs de la montagne, les fortins se trouvaient largement en contrebas et à une distance de près de dix-huit cent mètres de l'entrée principale. Les protections extérieures de ces structures étaient faites d'une palissade de bois d'une hauteur comprise entre trois mètres cinquante et jusqu'à six mètres par endroit. Ces palissades, longues de près de trois cent mètres de côté, étaient elles-mêmes entourées de fil de fer barbelé rendu magiquement résistant et enchantés pour prévenir automatiquement le camp de toute intrusion. Elles étaient enfin surmontées de miradors où se relayaient des guetteurs et où se trouvaient de puissants projecteurs destinés à surveiller le terrain compris entre l'entrée et les fortifications et à éclairer de jour comme de nuit les entrées de _Khraghni'zaragh_ de façon à aveugler les défenseurs. L'intérieur des fortins fut à son tour divisé en deux parties : au centre, entouré de murs de deux mètres de haut et de vingt mètres de côté, se trouvaient la tente de commandement et le centre médical de chaque unité de l'armée. Ce centre était constamment gardé et enchanté de façon à ce que nul ne puisse y pénétrer sans l'autorisation d'un des officiers de quart qui devait obligatoirement rester en faction. Autour du nœud stratégique du fortin, serré dans l'intervalle avec la palissade extérieure se trouvait enfin la zone des tentes des hommes de troupes qui garnissaient le fortin. En tout, d'après les calculs des adjoints de Fleur, mille cinq cent hommes pouvaient être stationnés dans une seule de ces structures. Les dizaines d'entre ces fortins qui furent élevées sur les flancs de la montagne furent dans le même temps reliées entre eux par un système de fortifications qui fut creusé magiquement. Un fossé rempli d'eau fut installé sur tout le périmètre autour des portes de _Khraghni'zaragh_ de façon à interdir complètement le passage et toute possibilité de fuite. Ces douves furent ensuite surmontés à l'amont par du fil de fer barbelé rendu magiquement résistant et sur l'autre côté, à l'aval, par une autre palissade de bois surmontée par un chemin de ronde sur lequel patrouillait constamment des unités détachées à la protection des fortifications. Une stratégie qui devait complètement empêcher toute brèche en cas de sortie des gobelins. Enfin le fort de commandement de toute la structure de siège fut édifié derrière tout cet ensemble stratégique. Placé immédiatement en face de la porte principale, ce fût là que Dame Fleur installa son quartier général et l'endroit d'où elle continua à diriger les opérations de reconstruction de la République ainsi que le maintien des communications avec les autres membres du gouvernement provisoire et surtout avec Lord Harry. Ce quartier général ne se détachait en rien des autres fortins excepté de sa taille, double de celle d'un des éléments de fortification autour du _Khraghni'zaragh_ et protégé derrière deux fortins en avant garde.

Bien qu'à première vue ces structures ne semblaient pas particulièrement impressionnantes, elles étaient spécialement destinées à être employées contre des gobelins. Ces créatures dépassaient rarement les soixante-dix centimètres de haut mais étaient bien plus noueuses et plus robustes que les humains. De même leur peau était plus résistante et leur petite taille en faisait des créatures rapides et furtives, même si leur endurance était bien plus impressionnante que leur force brute. Redoutables au corps à corps et spécialement à l'arme blanche, ils étaient en revanche bien plus vulnérables aux attaques à distance et essayaient toujours de se rapprocher de leurs ennemis lors des escarmouches. Cette stratégie en faisait des adversaires coriaces dans les combats et particulièrement dans les endroits clos tels que les souterrains ou les vallées encaissées.

Pendant trois semaines les troupes républicaines ne lancèrent plus d'attaques et se contentèrent de développer leur réseau de défense. Sous la direction des services du génie de l'organe de sécurité de la République la _Satis_ , les hommes eurent à construire toutes les fortifications avec le risque constant d'une attaque surprise des gobelins. Une entreprise éreintante physiquement et psychologiquement pour les hommes qui tinrent entre autre parce que Dame Fleur elle-même aida à la fabrication des fortifications avec ses généraux dans ce qui apparut pour beaucoup comme la preuve si il en était de sa connaissance de la difficulté de la condition des hommes pendant la campagne. Pendant ce temps dans les cavernes la situation empirait pour les gobelins. La stratégie de Volmikov paya en ce que le virus se propagea à la grande majorité des combattants qui tombèrent rapidement malade et contaminèrent leurs familles et leurs camarades du fait de l'extrême virulence de la maladie. Dans un premier temps les guérisseurs gobelins tentèrent de développer une médication pour ce qui apparaissait comme une fièvre mais bientôt les symptômes se généralisant, ils réalisèrent que la maladie provenait des assiégeants républicains et qu'elle était faite pour réduire drastiquement les capacités et le nombre des assiégés. Ne connaissant ni la provenance et le protocole d'infection du virus la plupart des guérisseurs moururent dans les premières dizaines de jours du fait du contact prolongé avec les malades. Plus tard les gobelins tentèrent de mettre en quarantaine les plus faibles mais trop tard pour éviter le déchainement de l'épidémie qui fît une hécatombe parmi la population. La famille royale gobeline et les généraux se calfeutrèrent dans la résidence royale, au centre de la ville moribonde et détermina d'une ultime tactique pour espérer contrer l'inévitable et cette fois-ci pour une question pure et simple de survie.

Quarante-neuf jours après le début du plan de contamination, l'ensemble du peuple gobelins tenta une sortie massive pendant la nuit du 13 Mars. Combattants et non-combattants, forts et faibles, jeunes et vieux, malades et sains, armés et désarmés tentèrent de percer une brèche dans les fortifications de la République et de récupérer dans les centres médicaux des remèdes pour l'épidémie qui les rongeait. Une attaque guidée et déterminée par le désespoir dans une tentative ultime de résistance face à un ennemi largement supérieur en armement et en nombre et qui se savait toute proche de la victoire. Dès le début de l'assaut, Dame Fleur et ses hommes surent que la mission des gobelins serait un échec. Le vaccin au virus infectant les gobelins était entreposé loin des lignes de front, dans des emplacements sécurisés, strictement gardés et hors de porté des commandos ennemis. Pour autant la vivacité de la charge des gobelins fit vaciller un temps la résolution des assiégeants. Quatre fortins risquèrent un temps d'être perdus et deux centres médicaux furent entièrement pillés avant que l'assaut ne soit repoussé. Pour autant l'arrivée de renforts issus d'autres fortins à d'autres positions des fortifications et le fait que Dame Fleur se joigne elle-même au combat en hurlant comme un cri de guerre « _Paris ! Londres !_ » entouré de ses gardes et des autres généraux galvanisa suffisamment les troupes pour provoquer une retraite des gobelins. Entretemps la brèche dans les fortifications fut comblée et dans la débandade qui s'en suivit les armées républicaines abattirent un nombre considérable de gobelins au titre desquels figuraient beaucoup de jeunes alors qu'ils tentaient de retourner dans les hauteurs vers les portes de leur cité.

Le 22 Mars, le roi Ragnok se porta lui-même prisonnier. Il descendit seul de la porte principale sur un poney, ceint de son épée, de sa hache de bataille, de la dague de ses ancêtres et de sa couronne de diamants. Arrivant dans le camp de Fleur, il passa une haie d'honneur formée par les soldats de la République jusqu'à arriver devant la tente de commandement de Fleur dans le camp principal. Elle était installée sur un large trône, entourée de ses généraux et de sa garde personnelle. Là, il fit ce que jamais aucun gobelin n'avait jamais fait devant aucun être humain. Il jeta ses armes à terre, d'abord son épée, puis sa hache et sa dague. Enfin, dans un geste sublime de soumission, il leva haute sa couronne, laissant l'éclat des pierreries briller une dernière fois au soleil et la jeta aux pieds de Fleur avant de se mettre à genoux et de s'incliner profondément. Lacérant ses vêtements il s'humilia publiquement, acceptant toutes les condamnations et offrant sa vie et celle de sa famille ainsi que toutes ses richesses à son vainqueur. En échange, il ne demanda que la vie pour son peuple et le remède contre le poison qui détruisait sa race.

A la capitulation du roi Ragnok, Fleur ordonna qu'il soit emprisonné pour être par la suite jugé, et ordonna un assaut général contre les portes de la dernière forteresse gobeline pour capturer définitivement ce dernier îlot de résistance. Les gardes qui continuaient à garnir les portes de la cité furent impitoyablement massacrés, ployant sous le nombre et déjà épuisés par la maladie. Enfin, Fleur, Volmikov et les autres généraux pénétrèrent à cheval dans ce qui avait été le sanctuaire de la civilisation gobeline pendant près de trois mille ans, le saint des saint d'une civilisation où nul humain n'était jamais entré. La ville était réputé belle. En réalité elle était superbe. Les larges piliers soutenant les voutes étaient finement ciselés d'or. Tous les murs et toutes les parois étaient peintes de couleurs vives et gaies. Dans chaque maison, dans chaque immeuble, dans chaque caverne des joyaux de l'artisanat gobelin s'entassaient, utilisés comme outil de tous les jours. Partout des pierreries étaient employées : dans les vitres des fenêtres, comme poignée pour les portes, comme clef de voute dans les édifices publiques. Les rivières souterraines avaient été canalisées en un fleuve dont les berges avaient été taillées dans le marbre. Partout la pureté des matériaux embellissait les structures. Quant aux lumières... les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans un système de miroirs savamment employés pour diffuser une lumière tantôt douce, tantôt concentrée dans les serres pour les plantations. Un système unique d'ingénierie à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands artistes humains. Fleur comprit pourquoi cette ville avait été si longtemps interdite aux humains. Un regard posé sur l'une des innombrables rues aurait été suffisant pour lancer une rumeur qui n'aurait fait que susciter la convoitise et la jalousie dans le cœur si versatile des hommes. Mais la véritable oeuvre d'art était le palais royal au plus profond de la cité et accolée à une haute paroi de pierre taillée. Entièrement blanc et brillant il reflétait dans ses murailles la lumière du jour réverbérée d'abord dans un cristal taillé en aiguille de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut au sommet de sa tour centrale. Les portes en argent massif représentaient les hauts faits de la civilisation gobeline avec une minutie presque irréelle et derrière les portes étaient entreposés dans de vastes salles garnies de tapis flamboyants, des sculptures, des peintures, des objets précieux autant d'objets propres à susciter la plus violente des convoitises.

Pourtant aux merveilles des lieux se mêlait le sordide de la guerre et de la mort. Partout des cadavres par milliers trainaient dans des mares de sang en pleine rue, au vue et au su de tous. Les rejets les plus immondes emplissaient les trottoirs au milieu desquels des rats grignotaient les corps sans la moindre pitié. Du sang séché et noir comme la poix maculait littéralement les parois de certaines cavernes, dégradant la beauté pourtant encore perceptible des lieux et tandis que des gobelins agonisant gisaient dans leur propre déjections. Une odeur douceâtre de pourriture et de mort flottait dans l'atmosphère et l'on voyait ici et là des fosses communes creusées à la va-vite d'où parvenaient encore de faibles gémissement. Parfois, au détour d'une allée, un gobelin encore en vie se mouvait encore sur ses bras, laissant une large trainée de sang brun sur le sol auparavant blanc et immaculé. La ville avait presque entièrement été abandonnée à l'épidémie et s'était transformée en tombeau d'où seuls quelques uns étaient parvenus à s'échapper. Enfin, dans les larges jardins privés du palais royal, les éclaireurs des armées de la République découvrirent les derniers survivants de la race gobeline, serrés les uns contre les autres, misérables et épuisés. Là se trouvait toute la famille royale, à l'exception des quelques uns qui étaient morts au combat ainsi qu'une grande partie de l'aristocratie gobeline : artistes, architectes, sculpteurs, érudits... tous ceux qui avaient été considérés comme indispensables au rétablissement de la culture gobeline au début du siège et avant le début de l'épidémie avaient été protégés par le roi et séparés de leur famille et de la société. Cela avait été la seule et unique raison de leur survie. A eux s'ajoutaient quelques dizaines de survivants entassés dans des abris de fortune là encore, la prévoyance du roi des gobelins avait été de mise. Ils avaient été mis en quarantaine stricte par couples. Leur objectif était de procréer pour perpétuer la race gobeline. Si ils avaient été contaminés avant la quarantaine, ils mourraient ensemble. Sinon, leur devoir était de faire survivre la race.

Fleur, parvenue dans les alcôves de ces derniers survivants vit et ressentit au fond d'elle que ce spectacle digne d'un film d'horreur constituait le point final de la civilisation gobeline : l'éternelle ennemie des humains. Mais loin de ressentir de la compassion, une satisfaction sadique s'empara d'elle. Elle avait travaillé pour les gobelins avant la Guerre Noire. Elle avait connu le mépris que ces créatures jetaient au visage des sorciers. Elle savait quel plaisir avait été le leur lorsqu'enfin ils avaient pu commettre toutes ces atrocités contre des populations civiles, à Paris comme à Londres. Face à cela il ne pouvait y avoir aucune rédemption ni aucune pitié pour aucun d'entre eux. Aussi elle ordonna qu'un tri soit fait parmi les survivants. Ceux considérés comme « _utiles_ » seraient mis en esclavage pour traduire et faire passer la culture gobeline en langue humaine avant d'être éliminés dans un second temps. Une partie serait épargnée et asservie pour être employée comme main d'oeuvre servile dans les endroits où les humains ne pourraient pas se rendre où travailler décemment, comme les mines ou les carrières. Ceux-là seraient acculturés et déshumanisés ou « _désgoblinisés_ » en ce qui les concernaient et seraient traités comme des objets avec un respect inférieur à celui réservé aux elfes de maison avant la révélation de la magie. Les derniers enfin seraient employés au nettoyage de _Khraghni'zaragh_. Ce serait un moyen commode de les exposer aux miasmes encore présent dans les fosses communes et de les éliminer tout en facilitant la prise de contrôle de la cité par la République.

De nombreuses découvertes technologiques, artistiques, littéraires et historiques furent mises à jour dans le dernier havre des Gobelins et furent par la suite réutilisées par la République. Ces découvertes – dont certaines étaient considérables comme les techniques d'agriculture et d'élevage en milieu souterrain ou les méthodes de création des alliages magiquement chargés (à l'exemple de l'épée de Griffondor) – ajoutèrent une justification supplémentaire aux actions de Dame Fleur et de la République dans leur comportement vis-à-vis des gobelins. Les portes-paroles officiels se firent les échos des rumeurs de duplicité des vaincus, n'hésitant pas à s'accaparer des technologies et des savoirs essentiels dans la période difficile de reconstruction après la guerre qu'ils avaient contribué à étendre. De fait, lorsque la nouvelle de l'anéantissement des gobelins parvint à la connaissance du grand public, peu nombreux montrèrent une autre émotion qu'un sentiment de vengeance assouvi et encore moins nombreux furent ceux qui comprirent ce que cette défaite signifiait : l'anéantissement définitif dr la race magique rivale des êtres humains et l'ennemi héréditaire de l'espère humaine depuis ses origines. Pour autant, la victoire totale contre les gobelins devait être traitée avec circonspection. Dans cette période trouble il s'agissait d'éviter à tout prix une contestation populaire généralisée pour des actions militaires trop brutales. Il fallait faire d'une violation flagrante de toutes les règles de morale et de la guerre, une action légitime et nécessaire pour que l'opinion publique l'accepte sans éclats. Pour se faire, Fleur Delacour manda Andreï Volmikov qui utilisa sa spécialité, la manipulation de l'information et la contre-communication.

Depuis son entrée en service dans les forces de la République, Andreï Volmikov avait acquis de la renommée par sa façon d'utiliser les médias et les informations à des fins de propagande. Depuis l'épisode du _piège d'Anvers_ en 2005, Volmikov avait transformé Harry et Fleur en icônes, ce qui leur avait gagné une extraordinaire popularité et fait d'eux les sauveurs des temps modernes. Ainsi, il avait espéré former un nouvel ordre, avec le couple comme figure de proue et lui à la manœuvre. C'était encore ce qui s'était passé contre les gobelins. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que la _République_ avait sciemment détruit toute une race, allant jusqu'à contaminer des civils gobelins assiégés et sans moyens de défense face à une attaque biologique. Lorsque l'information de la destruction totale des gobelins se répandrait, Volmikov devait convaincre le public que les gobelins n'avaient pas voulus se rendre et avaient préféré se donner la mort plutôt que de reconnaitre leur défaite. Ainsi Volmikov fabriqua des preuves et des plans d'attaque qui visaient la destruction des humains de la République après que ceux-ci aient signé une paix temporaire. Il força le roi déchu Ragnok à signer des documents prouvant son implication contre la vie de son peuple avant que les gobelins malades, loin d'être soignés soient purement et simplement exécutés. Ragnok lui-même serait emprisonné jusqu'à ce que le triomphe de Lord Harry et Dame Fleur puisse être célébré, une fois la Horde défaite.

En conséquence, cet asservissement des gobelins fût probablement l'action la plus atroce et la plus immorale de tout l'Age noir. Les gobelins survivants furent tous systématiquement mis en esclavage et contrôlés. Les naissances des gobelins furent gérées par quotas et leurs traditions furent progressivement réduites jusqu'à ce que l'assimilation des connaissances se transforme en acculturation pure et simple. En moins de cent-cinquante ans la langue gobeline serait abandonnée des Gobelins : Deux siècles après la capture de _Khraghni'zaragh_ les traditions de leur espèce seraient devenues un vague souvenir.

* * *

Pendant que la République se réorganisait et mettait fin au danger représenté par les gobelins, Lord Harry continuait sa campagne contre Liao Deng. Pendant le printemps 2008 et jusqu'à l'été 2010, Harry avait mené trois opérations conjointes en extrême-orient. Les deux premières d'entre elles avaient été lancées pour récupérer des territoires du nord de l'Inde depuis les contreforts himalayens et à travers les massifs montagneux népalais. La première et la seconde Légion de la République étaient parties de Katmandou fortes de 150 000 hommes chacune : Leur premier objectif avait été la cité de Gorakhpur sur les hauteurs de la vallée du _Gange_ dans la région de l'Uttar Pradesh. La défaite des forces de Liao Deng ajouté au manque de préparation des défenseurs avait permise aux forces du général Arthur Pyke, commandant de la 1ère Légion et au général Elena Maduro, commandant de la 2nde Légion d'écraser sans difficulté les quelques troupes en faction dans la localité et par la même occasion de débloquer une voie d'accès pour l'ensemble du bassin du _Gange_. Ce fut également le premier contact entre les troupes de libération de la République et une cité longtemps occupée par la Horde. Le constat était sans appel d'après l'accueil triomphal qui leur fut réservé par la population : La ville était passée de 622 000 à 15 000 habitants en l'espace de dix ans. Les exécutions sommaires, les rafles de populations et l'embrigadement forcé dans les troupes de la Horde avait littéralement vidée la ville de ses habitants.

Les enquêtes menées sur place par les agents de renseignement de la République permirent par ailleurs de déterminer plus précisément les méthodes de Liao Deng et de ses forces. Ainsi par exemple, l'état-major général apprit que la base de l'endoctrinement dans la Horde se faisait en employant une drogue hallucinogène distribuée dans un premier temps dans la population qui, provoquant une forte accoutumance, forçait les malheureux à obéir aux moindres ordres de leurs fournisseurs. A terme cette drogue réduisait le libre arbitre et désinhibait ceux qui la consommait, favorisant l'obéissance aveugle, le total manque de jugement et le mépris de la peur que les républicains avaient pu constater pendant leurs combats au Népal.

Une fois Gorakhpur capturée, Lord Harry établit une stratégie générale de conquête de la vallée du _Gange_ en divisant ses forces : La première Légion se dirigerait vers l'amont tandis que la seconde se dirigerait dans un premier temps vers l'aval. Arthur Pyke lança ses troupes – dont la 4ème division motorisée de célèbre mémoire – à travers l'Uttar Pradesh vers Lucknow qui se rendit sans difficulté puis au sud ouest vers Kanpur sur le Gange. Là il dut mettre le siège à la cité le 30 Mars 2008 et tandis qu'il essayait de pénétrer la ville, il essuya une attaque surprise et à revers de la Horde qui, descendue d'une de ses bases arrières à Kota sur le fleuve _Chambal_ à près de cinq cent kilomètres au sud ouest de Kanpur, avait eu le temps de mobiliser massivement ses forces d'élite. Pyke se retrouva alors bloqué entre une ville hostile et fortement peuplée – de près de 500 000 habitants sur les 2,3 millions qu'elle comptait avant la Guerre Noire – et des troupes mobiles de la Horde qui tentèrent de couper ses bases arrières en traversant le Gange. Les deux chances qu'il eut dans le désastre annoncé fut d'une part que le Gange était en crue et ne pouvait donc pas être traversé autrement que par quelques ponts où il maintint de fortes défenses et d'autre part que ses chars d'assaut pouvaient agir comme artillerie mobile et désenclaver ses forces encerclées dans le quartier de _Permat_ autour de l'axe de _Mail Rd_ et dans le quartier de _Dhana Khori_ à hauteur de la _Allahabad Highway_. Les destructions occasionnées par les combats qui durèrent deux semaines en milieu urbain du 10 au 23 Avril 2008 occasionnèrent d'importantes pertes chez les républicains mais se terminèrent par une victoire quand dans un mouvement de repli stratégique le général Pyke se retira de Kanpur et contourna par le nord ouest la localité et traversant le _Gange_ au niveau de la ville de Bilhaur. L'encerclement réussi et les forces de la Horde concentrées dans le centre-ville de Kanpur, Arthur Pyke ordonna un bombardement d'artillerie massif bientôt suivi d'une invasion en règle qui finit d'annihiler les forces adverses. Le 3 Mai 2008 Kanpur était capturée et sa population, passée de 500 000 habitants à 32 000, se soumit sans difficulté.

Reprenant sa route, la 1ère Légion indienne reçut l'ordre de Lord Harry de partir vers le nord ouest et de capturer Agra à 300 kilomètres en amont où s'étaient réfugiées les restes de la force d'attaque de la Horde qui avaient survécu à la débandade de Kanpur. Agra était une cible prioritaire pour la République. Dernière grande ville du nord localisée sur le Gange avant l'agglomération de New Delhi l'ancienne capitale de l'Inde, c'était un nœud stratégique majeur à partir duquel l'ensemble du Rajasthan devenait accessible pour la République et avec lui, un accès à la mer d'Arabie et à un appui logistique significatif des forces navales de la République et de ses alliés installés dans la péninsule arabique. Rejoint par Lord Harry et son état-major général dans sa marche vers le nord, le général Pyke apprit qu'à l'annonce de son approche les citoyens d'Agra s'étaient levés contre la Horde et avaient lancé une insurrection générale contre l'occupant. Décidé à presser le pas et à prendre de vitesse les forces de Liao Deng dont le lieutenant, le général Tupungaya, menait les opérations depuis Nagpur au centre de la péninsule indienne, Lord Harry fit envoyer des éclaireurs qui constatèrent de l'étendue des dégâts causés à la population avant leur arrivée. Au contraire de Lucknow, Gorakhpur ou même Kanpur, Agra avait été entièrement vidée de ses habitants, la Horde ayant décidé de « _l'évacuation_ » de la ville avant le début des combats. L'objectif du général Tupungaya était ici triple : éviter des actions de résistance qui pourraient nuire aux opérations militaires pendant qu'il tenterait de briser l'avancée de l'armée républicaine éviter que la République ne recrute parmi la population locale des auxiliaires locaux pour compenser les pertes subies à Kanpur et terroriser la population des autres grandes villes pour les décourager de se rebeller contre son autorité et celle de Liao Deng.

La prise de Agra fut relativement facile et rapide en dépit de la politique de terre brulée menée par le commandement de la Horde. Devant l'avancée de la 1ère Légion, la Horde avait dynamitée les principaux faubourgs et jusqu'au centre historique de la ville. Seul un heureux coup du sort et une mission commando savamment orchestrée avaient permit que le Tag Mahal reste debout malgré le fait qu'il avait été piégé par les sapeurs de la Horde et qu'il figurait en très bonne place dans les objectifs de destruction du commandement central de Liao Deng. Pour autant, une partie de la tactique employée par le général Tupungaya se révéla payante. Après des mois de campagne sans le moindre répit depuis la capture de Katmandou, avec des lignes logistiques de plus en plus longues et des hommes au bord de l'épuisement, la 1ère Légion se trouva contrainte de s'arrêter le 4 Juin 2008 à Aligarth, à moins de 200 kilomètres de New Delhi pour récupérer et se préparer à l'assaut de la clef de voute du nord ouest de l'Inde, laissant à la Horde le temps de préparer ses défenses.

Pendant ce temps, la seconde Légion commandée par le général Elena Maduro s'était dirigé à l'opposée des forces d'Arthur Pyke vers l'aval du _Gange_ avec trois objectifs décisifs pour la suite des opérations : Capturer aussi vite que possible Bénarès et Allahabad sur le _Gange_ puis déferler aussi vite que possible sur Calcutta puis Dacca et y fortifier ses positions. La raison de cette manœuvre était de délimiter une ligne de front sur le _Gange_ et le _Brahmapoutre_ contre les forces de la Horde au sud de la péninsule et de couper les voies de communication terrestres de la Horde entre l'Inde et le reste du sud-est asiatique tout en garantissant une ouverture maritime dans le golfe du Bengale pour la République.

La première partie de la campagne de la seconde Légion se passa de façon exemplaire. La libération entièrement pacifique de Patna à 200 kilomètres en aval de Gorakhpur et point d'appui pour toute opération ultérieure vers les hauts-plateaux du Bihar et du Bhoutan permit à la « _war's bride_ » comme elle était surnommée par ses troupes et par les médias de récupérer nombre d'infrastructures et de ressources nécessaires au bon déroulement de la suite du plan. Profitant de cette position de force elle envoya des éclaireurs et des délégués au nord sur les plateaux à Biratnagar et à Gangtok, près de la frontière Bhoutanaise et Tibétaine pour pousser les populations locales à la révolte contre l'occupant et pour former des milices paramilitaires destinées à servir d'auxiliaires et de gardes civiles en attendant la pacification de l'extrême-est de l'Inde et du Bangladesh. Face à la réussite de cette tactique – couteuse en équipement mais permettant le développement d'une zone tampon entre les territoires de la République et les territoires de la Horde, Elena Maduro opéra un volte-face avec son armée et qui déstabilisa les généraux de la Horde qui s'attendaient à ce qu'elle continue sa progression directement en destination de Dacca. Au lieu de cela elle fit repasser ses hommes sur la rive gauche du _Gange_ revenant en Uttar Pradesh et déferla sur Bénarès dont les défenseurs s'attendait à une attaque venue soit du nord soit de l'ouest et de la 1ère Légion à ce moment là encore entre Lucknow et Kanpur.

Le 25 Mars, le général Maduro commença le siège de Bénarès dont les faubourgs de Kotwa et Dinapur tombèrent après d'âpres combats au corps à corps dans les marécages avoisinant le _Gange_ le 28 Mars. Le 30 Mars 2008, au moment où le siège de Kanpur commençait, celui de Bénarès s'achevait avec la capture du général de brigade de la Horde Salôth Nar retranché dans le temple de Shri Kashi Vishwanath avec ses officiers et ses esclaves. Bénarès étant entièrement dépeuplée par l'embrigadement forcé dans la Horde, les privations, la famine et les épidémies, la ville fût considérée comme l'endroit idéal pour installer le Quartier Général de campagne permanent de Lord Harry et de ses stratèges. Aussi, tandis que Bénarès devenait la capitale provisoire de la République pour les territoires libérés dans le sous-continent, Elena Maduro poussa son avantage jusqu'à Allahabad qui tomba là encore sans combat le 14 Avril après un pillage en règle de toutes les infrastructures et des ressources en plus d'un empoisonnement systématique des puits et des sols. Sur la base des renseignements de l'organe de sécurité de la République (la _Satis_ ), le général Maduro surprit encore une fois ses adversaires par la rapidité avec laquelle elle et ses hommes firent volte-face pour contrer l'avancée des renforts de la Horde venus de Cuttack dans la région d'Orissa et qui devaient faire la jonction à Decca avec un important détachement parti de Rangoon. Repassant quasiment sans s'arrêter par Bénarès elle traversa les hauteurs du Jharkand, pillant et rasant les villes de Dhanbad, Ranchi et Jamshedpur sur son chemin lorsque celles-ci refusèrent de lui ouvrir ses portes. Les habitants de ces cités furent quant à elle traitées comme étant des combattants de la Horde et exécutés en conséquence. Cette férocité face à ses ennemis y compris les civils provoqua le doute dans l'état-major général et particulièrement chez Lord Harry qui, bien que comprenant la nécessité de la guerre, pensait que les mesures de coercition étaient trop fortes pour la résistance présentée. Afin d'éviter un soulèvement général et de passer pour l'occupant et l'ennemi étranger à combattre, Lord Harry chargea Andrei Volmikov et ses adjoints fraichement débarqués sur le front indien sur sa demande expresse de « _justifier_ » l'usage de la force contre des civils en temps de guerre : ce qui allait par la suite devenir l'un des travaux préparatoires de la célèbre _doctrine Volmikov_.

Pendant ce temps, début Juin 2008 Elena Maduro réussit à couper la route des forces de la Horde parties de Cuttack et à les enfermer dans l'agglomération de Calcutta, à moins de 180 kilomètres de Decca. Les forces en présence étaient relativement égales : Elena Maduro avait réussi à gonfler les effectifs de la 2nde Légion par le recrutement volontaire à Bénarès et Allahabad et se retrouvait avec une force armée comprise entre 210 000 et 215 000 hommes dont 147 000 vétérans de la bataille pour le Népal. Elle était opposée à environ 287 000 combattants de la Horde, certes plus nombreux et redoutables au corps à corps mais faiblement armés et médiocrement commandé par le général Tinang Pam, un excellent gestionnaire mais un médiocre tacticien. Mais le véritable risque venait du fait derrière cette première armée, une autre colonne de la Horde, estimée entre 350 000 et 365 000 hommes se trouvait déjà à Agartala, à moins de 75 kilomètres à l'est de Decca et à 460 kilomètres de Calcutta. Il fallait donc éliminer les armées l'une après l'autre et éviter à tout prix que les deux se rejoignent sans quoi Elena Maduro et sa 2nde Légion se retrouverait à terrain découvert, sans possibilité de se retrancher et assaillie de toute part par un ennemi près de trois fois supérieur en nombre.

La bataille de Calcutta débuta le 7 Juin 2008. Lord Harry, venu superviser le déploiement des troupes pour le combat coordonna avec le général Maduro la prise de Haora, immédiatement de l'autre côté du fleuve _Hooghly_ à l'ouest de Calcutta. La 2nde Légion, principalement composée d'infanterie et de cavalerie légère – au contraire de la 1ère Légion bien plus motorisée – avança en ordre de bataille en une ligne discontinue de 15 kilomètres, le flanc droit légèrement en avant et à l'écart par rapport au centre et au flanc gauche er composé exclusivement de combattants vétérans. Ils devaient prendre leur position et la tenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire à la bonne marche du plan. Prenant pied sur la localité de _Bagnan_ accolé à _Haora_ à l'ouest, le flanc droit se trouva immédiatement aux prises avec les forces ennemis qui chargèrent en ordre dispersé pour encercler et anéantir la division commandée par le colonel Jeremy Nambasa. Pendant ce temps le centre de la formation et le flanc gauche tentaient un contournement de la défense ennemie par le nord avant de se retrouver à son tour bloquée sur les hauteurs de _Panpur_ et de _Jagatballavpur_ par des postes de mitrailleuses et des blockhaus cachés dans les fourrées. C'est alors qu'Elena Maduro révéla le génie de sa tactique. Voyant la force de l'armée ennemie elle fit rapidement reculer son flanc droit de 15 kilomètres à l'ouest, à _Panskura_ tout en maintenant la discipline pour éviter une fuite éperdue – et un anéantissement de fait – du tiers de son armée. Pendant ce temps son centre et son flanc gauche se retiraient également mais au nord-ouest entre _Udaynarayanpur_ et _Haripal_ , créant une brèche de 25 kilomètres entre le flanc droit et le reste de la 1ère Légion.

Sûr de sa victoire et de la stabilité de son flanc nord, le général Tinang Pam lança ses forces de réserve sur celles du colonel Nambasa, prévoyant de le détruire avant de retourner l'ensemble de ses forces sur le reste de l'armée républicaine dans un large mouvement d'encerclement. Quand il eut commencé son mouvement, le général Maduro n'ordonna pas de pousser le centre de son dispositif vers le sud pour porter secours à son flanc droit comme on aurait pu l'imaginer mais au contraire ordonna à son flanc gauche de contourner par le nord les monts de _Jagatballavpur_ pour fondre sur le faubourg non protégé de _Barrackpore_ et surtout sur ses ponts sur le fleuve _Hooghly_ pour ensuite capturer Calcutta par le nord tandis que le centre attaquait par le flanc la colonne engagée sur la route de _Bagnan_ à _Panskura_ et qui d'un coup, se trouva en face du flanc droit de l'armée républicaine fortifié à Panskura et du centre qui occupait les hauteurs comprises entre _Bagnan_ et _Amta_. Les blockhaus étant des éléments fixes et contenant peu de combattants de la Horde, le centre de l'armée républicaine n'eut pas besoin de faire attention outre mesure à une attaque venue de l'arrière. En conséquence, l'ensemble de ces mouvements de troupe et déroute que subit la Horde se déroula sur trois jours, entre le 7 et le 10 Juin 2008 et se concrétisa par la prise totale de Calcutta le 12 Juin 2008.

Restait la colonne « dite » de Rangoon positionnée le 10 Juin à Khulna au Bangladesh à environ 120 kilomètres des faubourgs de Calcutta et en progression relativement rapide compte tenu de l'état général des routes et la taille de l'armée en mouvement. Là encore, Lord Harry et Elena Maduro usèrent de tactiques particulièrement originales plutôt que de subir un affrontement conventionnel. Considérant la taille et l'étendue de Calcutta même dépeuplée – elle avait vue sa population passer de 4,5 millions d'habitants à à peine 250 000 – l'idée de défendre une aussi vaste étendue urbaine face à une force armée plus nombreuse même si moins bien armée était de la folie. De fait, il fallait utiliser la taille de l'ennemi contre lui et le pousser à combattre à un endroit que le commandement républicain aurait lui-même choisi. De fait Lord Harry, conscient que l'affrontement suivant serait sans aucune pitié, fit envoyer des sapeurs en éclaireur pour faire détruire tous les ponts et tous les moyens de communication sur le fleuve _Ichamati_ la frontière séparant le Bangladesh de l'Inde avant la Guerre Noire. Un seul pont entre les deux rives fût épargné : le pont principal de la ville fantôme de _Bashirat_ accolé à la frontière. C'était à la fois le passage le plus rapide et le chemin le plus praticable de la Horde pour se rendre à Calcutta. Les autres itinéraires entrainaient un passage à travers plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de marais en amont ou la construction d'un pont mobile – cible de choix si il en est – plus en aval.

Ayant préparé le terrain, Lord Harry prit le commandement effectif de la 2nde Légion et prépara ses troupes. L'objectif était ici de faire saigner à blanc la Horde et de ne subir le moins de perte possible côté républicain. Aussi Lord Harry prit-il soin de développer une stratégie « dite » _de l'enclume_ et camoufler une partie de ses hommes – environ un tiers – dans la cité de _Bashirat_ en attendant de pouvoir tendre une embuscade. Ceux-là seraient le fer rougi par le feu. Un autre tiers serait quant à lui positionné bien en vue et en réserve à _Malotipur_ à environ 7 kilomètres de Bashirat et agirait comme enclume en temps voulu. L'audace du plan en revanche prévoyait que le dernier tiers serait caché de l'autre côté du fleuve et laisserait l'armée ennemie près de cinq fois supérieure en nombre lui passer devant alors qu'elle resterait cachée en prévision d'une action de revers au moment où une partie des fanatiques seraient déjà engagés et piégés dans la ville et où l'arrière-garde de la Horde resterait réduite. Ceux-ci seraient le marteau, et auraient comme mission de frapper aussi fort que possible.

Le 14 Juin, la Horde arriva en vue de _Bashirat_. Lord Harry avait confié le commandement de la force « visible » de _Malotipur_ à Elena Maduro. Son rôle était de faire croire que sa position était plus fermement tenue et par plus d'hommes qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Pour se faire, le général demanda à ses hommes de faire brûler de nuit des feux de camp factice pour augmenter artificiellement le nombre de combattant dans l'esprit des officiers ennemis. Le colonel Nambasa se trouva chargé des hommes cachés dans _Bashirat_ qui devaient attendre que deux bons tiers des forces de la Horde aient passé le pont pour attaquer. Lord Harry prit quant à lui le commandement le plus dangereux en assemblant toute la force de cavalerie de la Légion – environ 27 000 cavaliers – et en les faisant se camoufler dans les forêts entre les hameaux de _Bhaduria_ et _Tentulia_ à environ 10 kilomètres au nord-est du pont de _Bashirat_. Ils devraient charger par l'arrière la colonne de la Horde au moment opportun tout en sachant qu'aucune aide ne pourrait leur être apportée par le reste de l'armée une fois qu'ils seraient à découvert.

L'opération fut un succès majeur pour la République et un revers extrêmement lourd de conséquences pour la Horde. L'anéantissement total de la colonne de Rangoon dans ce qui fut appelé par la suite « _La bataille du pont de Bashirat_ » resterait dans les livres d'histoire comme un des plus grands moments de bravoure de l'histoire militaire contemporaine. La charge menée sabre au clair par Lord Harry en personne face à une force ennemie supérieure en nombre nourrirait l'imaginaire des enfants de la République pour les décennies suivantes, comme le furent la bataille de Gergovie pour César, de Qadesh pour Ramsès II ou d'Austerlitz pour Napoléon I. Cette bataille, outre qu'elle démontrait la bravoure et le génie tactique du commandement de la République, privait le commandement de la Horde de 367 542 hommes bien entrainés et bien armés en renfort des forces déjà partiellement détruites dans le sous-continent indien. La prise de Dacca le 29 Juin 2009 et la fortification du delta autour de la cité referma le piège que Lord Harry et ses généraux avaient imaginé et finissait de délimiter une ligne de front stabilisée pour les républicains qui n'avaient dès lors plus à s'inquiéter d'attaques de revers et pouvait initier la seconde phase du plan de reconquête. Enfin cette victoire confortait la présence de la République sur la façade maritime du Golfe du Bengale et lui permettait – via les nouveaux ports sous son commandement – de développer ses possibilités de projection dans toute l'Asie du sud-est. Lorsque commença la saison des moussons à la mi-juin et que les routes – et donc les déplacements massifs de forces militaires – devinrent impraticables, la République tenait un territoire long de 1 500 kilomètres et large de 300 kilomètres sur le bassin du _Gange_ , c'est à dire dans les zones les plus fertiles et les plus riches du sous-continent. Un atout considérable compte tenu du rapport de force qui restait clairement en défaveur de la République mais qui lui permettait néanmoins de garder un avantage décisif sur son adversaire et surtout d'éviter l'attrition de ses ressources et de ses lignes logistiques.

Alors qu'à l'été 2008 commençait la saison des moussons et que les routes, y compris les routes principales, devenaient difficiles d'accès et souvent impraticables, la situation de la République bien que stabilisée restait dangereusement problématique. La première Légion qui formait le flanc ouest était bloquée à Aligarth et seuls quelques détachements étaient retournés à Kanpur pour y organiser le ravitaillement. A près de 1 200 kilomètres de là la seconde Légion s'était séparée en deux divisions de forces égales : la première était restée à Dacca où elle avait verrouillée les accès au _Brahmapoutre_ et d'où elle avait pour mission de veiller à ce que tous les accès par l'est au sous-continent indien soient sous son contrôle unique. La seconde division était retournée à Bénarès où elle devait protéger le front de toute attaque portée au centre sur le _Gange_ dans la zone comprise entre Patna et Kanpuren passant par Allahabad. Pour autant Lord Harry savait qu'une attaque massive portée sur l'une des trois ailes de son dispositif aurait toutes les chances de réussir, tout comme il savait par les renseignements glanés par ses services qu'une action d'ampleur était prévue depuis Delhi sur son flanc gauche tandis que dans les provinces de _Karnataka_ et de _Tamil Nadu_ Liao Deng embrigadait en masse dans ses armées une force de près de 2 millions d'hommes de tout age pour contrer son avancée. Il savait enfin que la Horde avait choisie son quartier général de campagne à Nagpur mais que pour y arriver il fallait traverser depuis Bénarès les plateaux du _Madhya Pradesh_ qui avait été fortifiée et notamment la ville de Jabalpur, réputée imprenable depuis que les ingénieurs de Liao Deng avaient entrepris d'importants travaux de fortification. En bref, la situation était mauvaise et la mousson n'offrait qu'un mince répit avant qu'une nouvelle phase de la guerre de mouvement ne soit lancée et qu'elle ne tourne largement en défaveur des républicains.

Comprenant cette situation, Lord Harry ordonna la mise en œuvre d'une stratégie de désenclavement de ses forces par l'ouverture d'un second front contre la Horde. Utilisant les soldats de la République positionnés dans la péninsule arabique il prépara conjointement avec Dame Fleur une opération de grande ampleur sur la côte occidentale de l'Inde et dont la mission devait être d'accélérer la conquête des territoires méridionaux tandis que la 1ère et la 2nde Légion seraient occupées au nord du sous-continent. Sachant en outre que la Horde utilisait le répit donné par la mousson pour fortifier ses positions et se préparer à une guerre beaucoup plus longue, Lord Harry voulut prendre de vitesse les stratèges de Liao Deng et l'état-major du général Tupungaya en accélérant ses plans. A la stupéfaction de tous les spécialistes et en suivant une cadence effrénée, une opération de débarquement massif d'hommes et de matériel fut organisée en six semaines, le jour J étant placé le 21 Aout 2008.

L'opération _Typhoon Tip_ fut sans contexte la plus grande manoeuvre de débarquement jamais entreprise, devant même le débarquement en normandie en Juin 1944. Avec pas moins de 875 000 hommes venus d'Europe, d'Afrique et d'Asie, près de 12 000 navires dont 29 Porte-avions, 780 avions et 639 hélicoptères c'était une opération amphibie dont les buts étaient aussi simples qu'énormes : opérer un débarquement sur les 350 kilomètres de littoral compris entre Panaji dans la province de _Goa_ et Bombay dans la province de _Maharashtra_. Les armées déployées – la 3ème, la 4ème et la 5ème Légion – devaient ensuite progresser suivant leurs plans propres et défaire les soldats de la Horde les plus redoutables car ceux ayant le meilleur matériel militaire disponible dans la région (du matériel de fabrication russe et chinoise relativement neuf et datant de juste avant la révélation de la magie) avant que celles-ci ne puissent soutenir les troupes déployées contre la 1ère et la 2nde Légion au nord. En préparation de cette offensive, Lord Harry délégua la gestion de la 1ère Légion au général Pyke et de la 2nde Légion au général Maduro avant de s'envoler le 15 Août pour l'île de _Socotra_ au large du Yemen d'où partirait l'opération. Il prit la direction des opérations s'adjoignant le général John MacIntyer qu'il avait fait muter de son poste dans les Balkans et prit également dans son état-major un de ses meilleurs généraux et l'un de ses hommes de confiance : le général Fâris Al-Zahiyour, le gestionnaire de la tête de pont de Cornouailles dans les îles britanniques à la fin de la Guerre Noire et jusqu'alors le « _pacificateur_ » de la péninsule italienne.

Le 17 Aout au matin la flotte de débarquement prit la mer depuis le port artificiel créé pour l'occasion à Hadiboh, sur la côte nord de l'île de Socotra et s'élança dans l'océan indien. Lord Harry ayant pris ses quartiers à bord du vaisseau amiral le croiseur _Agamemnon_ ordonna à ce que la traversée soit aussi rapide que possible pour éviter que les conditions climatiques déjà médiocres ne se détériorent davantage tandis qu'ils étaient en haute mer. En effet le risque de tempête tropical était particulièrement élevé en cette période et les conditions météorologiques laissaient présager d'une houle et de vents contraires suffisamment forts pour pouvoir mettre en danger ses hommes.

En dépit de ces précautions le temps continua à se détériorer avec des vents violents et une houle de plus en plus forte, certains creux faisant parfois jusqu'à six mètres. Le convoi se trouva le 20 Août à moins de 300 nautiques de leur objectif et en accord avec leur horaire mais dans une véritable tempête qui manqua de faire chavirer plusieurs navires. Face à la difficulté de la situation l'amiral Nadia Rossi proposa à Lord Harry de différer l'offensive ou au moins de transférer le débarquement autour de Panaji dont le port en eaux profondes serait parfait pour une protection accrue des vaisseaux. Devant cette proposition soutenue entre autres par le général MacIntyer, Lord Harry opposa un refus déterminé arguant que l'Histoire n'était pas faite par la météo mais par les hommes qui la domine. Il était soutenu en cela par le général Al-Zahiyour et depuis Lyon par Dame Fleur et ses conseillers qui voyaient un repli ou une modification quelconque à ce stade de l'opération comme une défaite politique majeure.

Le 21 Aout, les conditions météorologiques étaient encore mauvaises lorsqu'enfin les côtes apparurent. La pluie torrentielle et les vents soufflant en rafales réduisaient drastiquement la visibilité si bien que nul ne savait quels étaient les dispositifs de défense en place. A 05H50, les barges de débarquement furent mises à l'eau et Lord Harry insista pour monter dans le premier transport qui arriverait sur le littoral. A la tête de ses troupes il prit pied sur la plage d _'Achar_ a, à douze kilomètres au nord de la ville de _Malvan_ et à soixante-cinq kilomètres de Panaji à 06h35. Sans qu'aucune résistance ne soit opposée – ce qui permit au débarquement de ce faire dans des conditions optimales et ce qui confirma le fait que le secret des préparatifs avait pu être maintenu – les différentes Légions s'organisèrent tandis que les troupes parachutées sécurisaient tout un périmètre de défense de la tête de pont à l'intérieur des terres.

La 3ème Légion débarquée au nord de la zone prévue sur la côte au niveau du village de Harihareshwar avait pour mission principale de se rendre à la cité de Pune à 45 kilomètre à l'intérieur des terres où des divisions parachutées avaient été envoyées pour attaquer par surprise toutes les forces de la Horde qui pouvaient y être positionnées. Une fois la liaison établie et la ville sécurisée, la 3ème Légion devait opérer un encerclement de Bombay dont la République savait par ses services de renseignement qu'elle était fortement défendue. Là, la Légion devrait créer une brèche tandis qu'une partie de la flotte – la 5ème escadre pour être précis – bombarderait les fortifications et les positions ennemies depuis le large. Dans cette manœuvre le maitre-mot était la célérité. Il fallait absolument que Bombay tombe avant que la Horde n'ait eu le temps d'organiser une défense coordonnée et ne puisse monopoliser ses forces basées au nord ouest dans la région de Nagpur. Cette force était commandée par le général MacIntyer.

La mission de la 4ème Légion était relativement similaire. Débarquée à Malvan, à environ 50 kilomètres de Panaji, sa mission prioritaire était de foncer vers le sud en suivant la côte et de prendre la cité pour récupérer son port en eaux profondes. Tout comme Bombay, le haut-commandement républicain savait que Panaji était fortifiée et fermement défendue par de nombreuses troupes de choc de la Horde. Il savait également que la Horde disposait d'importantes réserves de divisions blindées stationnées à Belagavi, à moins de 30 kilomètres à l'intérieur des terres de leur objectif. Il s'agissait donc pour le général Al-Zahiyour, le commandant de ces troupes, de prendre Panaji par surprise et de s'y maintenir avant de défaire les blindés de Belagavi et de se ruer vers l'objectif principal de la 4ème Légion et le quartier général de la Horde pour le sud du sous-continent indien : Bangalore, à 350 kilomètres au sud-est.

La 5ème Légion avec laquelle Lord Harry avait débarqué avait enfin une mission moins immédiate mais non-moins essentielle : elle devait traverser d'ouest en est le sous-continent en capturant Sholapur et Hyderabad jusqu'à atteindre son objectif principal sur la côte du golfe du Bengale : Visakhapatnam. Si la 5ème Légion était capable d'effectuer cette mission suffisamment rapidement et efficacement elle couperait pratiquement l'Inde en deux et pourrait ainsi éviter à la 2nde Légion une attaque massive venue de la base de la Horde de Cuttack ou, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, elle pourrait flanquer les forces de la Horde qui chercheraient à prendre à revers la 4ème Légion tandis que celle-ci évoluerait vers le sud-est. En somme la 5ème Légion devait agir une fois sa mission accomplie comme une unité pivot dont la mission serait de soutenir et de déborder n'importe quelle troupe aussi imposante fut-elle lorsque celle-ci chercherait l'offensive contre les autres Légions engagées dans leurs opérations. Une mission primordiale donc, confiée au général Evelina Andersen, une piètre militaire mais une gestionnaire reconnue et une des plus fidèles adjointes de Dame Fleur depuis la Guerre Noire. Sa mission était à terme de permettre l'anéantissement total des forces de la Horde encore présentes dans les localités indiennes tout en évitant des affrontements fronteaux où la stratégie d'attaque massive de la Horde pouvait à l'occasion se montrer redoutable.

L'ensemble des tactiques opérées par les Légions débarquées par la République opérèrent avec succès, leurs objectifs principaux étant atteints dès le début du mois de septembre. Inexplicablement les colonnes de la Horde refusèrent le combat, étant prises par surprise et annihilées avant d'avoir pu contre-attaquer efficacement. La désorganisation générale des troupes de la Horde résultèrent en des centaines de kilomètres carrés de territoire perdues aux troupes républicaines. La poche de Bombay fût détruite en moins d'une semaine sans que le commandement central de la Horde et l'état-major du général Tupungaya ne réagissent en lançant les colonnes de réserve à revers de la 3ème Légion. Panaji tomba sans coup férir et Sholapur, localisée à 150 kilomètres à l'intérieur des terres, fût capturée par la 5ème Légion sans que la Horde ne fasse rien pour résister. Une stratégie qui ne faisait aucun sens et qui laissait le commandement républicain perplexe et relativement inquiet quant aux plans que lui préparait Liao Deng. En réaction à ces succès, un autre problème se fit jour pour Lord Harry : plusieurs centaines de milliers de combattants de la Horde avaient été capturés lors des opérations, principalement à Sholapur et dans le sud de la région de _Maharashtra_. Autant de fanatiques certes désarmés mais qui représentaient un risque potentiel derrière les lignes de la République et autant de bouches à nourrir dans une période de grandes pénuries pour le sous-continent. Voyant le risque et considérant ses options, Lord Harry délégua la question au fidèle Andreï Volmikov. Il savait que cette délégation était en substance une condamnation à mort pour ses prisonniers de guerre – une violation totale de tous les principes du droit international et de la morale militaire et un crime de guerre – mais il savait aussi que par cette solution ses mains resteraient officiellement propres et que la responsabilité des massacres des combattants de la Horde rejaillirait sur Volmikov et ses sbires plutôt que sur lui et ses hommes. Une solution satisfaisante considérant les enjeux et qui, si elle était monstrueuse à tout point de vue, pouvait néanmoins être justifiée par l'urgence et le chaos dans lequel la République – que dire, le monde – se trouvait plongé.

En dépit de ces éléments, la plus grande surprise du commandement de la République ne vint pas de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait été capable de débloquer la situation – aussi précaire fût elle – dans le sud du sous-continent, mais dans un évènement tout à fait inattendu qui donna définitivement l'avantage à la République dans son combat pour la conquête de l'Inde. La conquête par la 4ème Légion de la ville de _Hubli_ dans sa marche vers Bangalore. Hubli – ou _Hubali-Dharwad_ dans sa version longue – était une ville moyenne, peuplée d'environ 900 000 habitants avant le début de la Guerre Noire. La prise de l'Inde par la Horde avait fait peser sur cette cité du centre du _Karnataka_ un tribut en hommes à peu près similaire au celui subi par les autres agglomérations de la région de fait, entre les embrigadements forcés, les privations, les épidémies et les exactions de tous ordres, la population totale était tombée à environ 32 000 habitants en août 2008. Pour autant, Hubli était une ville particulière pour une raison qui avait complètement échappée à Lord Harry : sa population magique.

Jusqu'alors, la _question magique_ en Inde était restée un véritable mystère pour les forces républicaines. Le _grand massacre de Pékin_ de 2003 et le _génocide magique asiatique_ qui avait suivi avait ciblé avec une certaine précision les populations et les créatures magiques en extrême-orient et en Asie du sud-est et tout laissait penser que ce qui était arrivé en Chine avait également eu lieu en Inde. Les combattants de la Horde étant tous des non-sorciers à l'exception de Liao Deng et de ses plus proches lieutenants (comme le général Tupungaya), la _question magique_ était restée au second plan depuis le début de la campagne népalaise. Mais lorsque la 4ème Légion de la République était parvenue aux abords de Hubli, l'avant garde avait été approchée par une délégation de douze hommes et femmes vêtus de l'habit traditionnel indien, des Sherwanis blancs richement brodés d'or et de joyaux pour les hommes et des Saris de soie aux couleurs vives pour les femmes. Se présentant comme les représentants et les notables de la ville qu'ils prétendaient avoir libérée avant l'arrivée des républicains, ils avaient été amenés au commandant de la Légion, le général Al-Zahiyour qui comprenant les implications de cette nouvelle, fit appel à Lord Harry resté à Bombay pour superviser au plus près l'avancée de la 3ème Légion.

Depuis le débarquement Lord Harry avait circulé de front en front, prenant parfois le commandement des opérations, laissant la plupart du temps les décisions à ses généraux. Mais d'entre toutes les troupes sous ses ordres, les plus gros problèmes qu'il avait eu à gérer avaient été du fait du général de la 3ème Légion, John MacIntyer. Surnommé par ses hommes « _dirty Johnny_ », « _Johnny la foudre_ » ou encore « _La Massue_ », John MacIntyer était un officier impulsif et colérique quoique un excellent soldat et un tacticien compétent. Pour autant il avait à plusieurs reprises remis en cause les ordres de Lord Harry et agi en dehors de son mandat, notamment vis-à-vis de la population civile envers laquelle il n'avait jamais eu la moindre pitié malgré les directives claires qui lui avaient été adressées. Il avait également été rapporté des cas de pillages au profit personnel des officiers et même de cas de viols collectifs organisés par des officiers sur des civiles. Un comportement détestable et déshonorant y compris compte tenu des exactions qu'avait pu commettre la République contre ses ennemis et qui pouvait réellement entrainer une rébellion massive de la population contre la République si de tels abus n'étaient pas rapidement réprimés.

En conséquence Lord Harry ne pouvant pas relever de leur commandement l'ensemble du corps des officiers en pleine opération, il avait été forcé de superviser l'ensemble de la 3ème Légion et de la laisser en arrière de ses objectifs initiaux pour éviter des erreurs dramatiques. Il avait mis à disposition le général MacIntyer et l'avait renvoyé dans les Balkans en attendant ce qui serait certainement une retraite anticipée une fois la République stabilisée et avait pris le commandement par interim. De fait au lieu de rejoindre _Malegaon_ , à 200 kilomètres au nord-est de Bombay pour initier la manœuvre d'encerclement de Nagpur et du commandement de la Horde, Lord Harry avait été obligé de laisser la 3ème Légion stationnée à Kalyan, à 10 kilomètres à l'extérieur de Bombay pendant la restructuration de ses forces. C'est dans ce contexte que Lord Harry avait été appelé en urgence par le général Al-Zahiyour et c'est à cause de ce contexte que Lord Harry avait été prêt à laisser éclater sa colère et sa frustration contre ledit Al-Zahiyour qui aurait pourtant dû savoir quel risque son éloignement de la ligne de front pouvait supposer. Une fureur qui ne fusa jamais cependant lorsque, le 12 septembre 2008, Lord Harry arriva au camp de la 4ème Légion installée juste à l'extérieur de Hubli et rencontra ce qui s'avérait être les plus hauts dignitaires de la population magique en Asie du sud-est.

Le récit qui lui fût fait était aussi invraisemblable que bienvenu pour les troupes de la République et ce récit était d'une simplicité biblique. Lorsque la Guerre Noire s'était déclarée, les sorciers indiens s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que leur communauté serait exposée au mieux à la vindicte populaire et plus probablement à des attaques en règle des extrémistes religieux. La situation intérieure hindoue étant déjà volatile du fait des tensions intercastiques et intercommunautaires, une partie des sorciers sous la houlette du ministère de la magie locale avait décidée d'être proactive et s'était barricadée dans une ville d'importance secondaire pour la population mais qui était appelée à devenir le havre de paix des populations magiques du sous-continent : Hubli. La faillite de l'état indien apparaissant inévitable, les représentants de la communauté sorcière indienne s'étaient ensuite livrés à un pillage en règle de ce qu'elle avait considérée comme étant l'essentiel de leur culture et de leurs traditions avant de relocaliser les près de trois millions de sorciers d'Inde – sur 900 millions d'habitants dans le sous-continent avant le début de la Guerre – dans des zones protégées sur l'île du Sri Lanka. A terme, le brassage des populations et les famines aidant, les 20 millions d'habitants du Sri Lanka avaient soit été déplacés hors de leur île, soit avaient péri soit avaient été enrôlés de force dans les troupes de la Horde mais en définitive l'île du Sri Lanka était devenue un territoire entièrement magique. La relocalisation achevée, il avait été décidé de maintenir des relations minimales avec le monde extérieur, ce qui s'était traduit par le maintien d'une garnison dans l'ancien « havre » du ministère indien. Par ce biais, la communauté magique indienne avait eu connaissance de l'avancée de la Horde en Asie du sud-est, de l'établissement de la Horde dans le sous-continent, des massacres auxquels elle se livrait et de la destruction systématique des biens culturels, des temples, des palais et des villes. Mais elle avait aussi pris connaissance des combats menés par cette nouvelle entité européenne appelée « _la République_ » et elle avait appris qui était à sa tête. La garnison avait donc, sous l'autorité du gouvernement magique indien en exil, mené une insurrection et avait tentée de prendre contact avec ce qui serait peut-être l'allié possible pour une reconquête des territoires perdus au moment de la Guerre Noire.

Face à ce premier contact, Lord Harry était resté circonspect. Bien qu'il ne doute pas de la véracité du récit qui lui avait été exposé – légillimancie et sérum de vérité aidant pour déterminer la vérité – ce nouvel acteur changeait drastiquement la donne. Considérant qu'il restait toujours en position de force, il ordonna à ce que d'une part l'administration sorcière basée au Sri Lanka reconnaisse son autorité et se soumette aux lois de la République et d'autre part à ce qu'une partie des forces sorcières viennent se battre sous la bannière de la République comme gage de loyauté avant toute restitution des territoires par la République au gouvernement magique indien. Deux exigences en apparence simples mais qui en y réfléchissant bien avaient pour finalité de placer toute nouvelle autorité civile en Inde sous le mandat de la République et dans une situation de vassalité de fait. Pour autant, après des tractations difficiles et souvent houleuses, Lord Harry obtint la signature d'un premier accord de principe qui serait plus tard appelé « _Le traité de Hubli_ » :

 _1)Une fois la Guerre contre la Horde terminée, la République s'engagerait à ne pas démembrer l'Inde, que ce soit par des méthodes administratives, économiques, financières ou militaires. Elle reconnaitrait comme étant indien tout le sous-continent dans les territoires compris entre le fleuve Indus à l'ouest et le fleuve Irrawaddy à l'est. Elle s'attacherait à rassembler les populations indiennes sans distinction de religion, de caste, de sexe, d'âge ou de toute autre forme de discrimination possible._

 _2)La République établirait et reconnaitrait un gouvernement d'union nationale indienne avec une représentation composée de sorciers et de non-sorciers d'origines et d'appartenance nationale, présidée par un responsable démocratiquement élu et disposant de la souveraineté pleine et entière dans ses prérogatives propres. La République participerait à la reconstruction du maillage administratif de l'Inde et participerait à la recréation d'une société indienne forte et indépendante. Dans cet esprit, la République disposerait d'un droit de conseil mais en aucun cas ne pourrait disposer d'un droit d'ingérence dans les affaires gouvernementales indiennes._

 _3)La République participerait aux frais et aux moyens employés pour le développement de la politique de reconstruction des territoires et de l'Etat engagée par le gouvernement indien de transition. Elle participerait dans la mesure de ses capacités au financement des programmes de reconstruction en échange de l'octroi de monopoles publics et privés dans certains domaines dont le champ et les spécificités seraient négociés au cas par cas dans un second temps entre les représentants de la République et les représentants du gouvernement indien de transition. Ces monopoles octroyés seraient dévolus pour une période ne pouvant pas être inférieure à 50 ans. La République permettrait en outre les échanges bilatéraux sans barrière économique, financière, administrative ou politique entre elle et le gouvernement indien de transition nouvellement créé. Elle faciliterait enfin de développement d'un marché indien régional dont les structures et les composantes le rendrait compatible par des interconnexions avec les autres marchés économiques développés par la République._

 _4)La République offrirait aide et protection au gouvernement indien de transition contre ses ennemis tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de ses frontières. Elle participerait à la formation, à l'encadrement et à la fourniture des forces de défense indienne, fusses-t-elles civiles ou militaires. Elle disposerait de bases permanentes dans l'ensemble du territoire sous le contrôle du gouvernement indien de transition, bases dont la souveraineté seraient dévolues à la République. En cas de péril, la République pourrait demander l'engagement de troupes militaires indiennes dans et hors de ses frontières sous le commandement d'un état-major dédié aux forces étrangères alliées. Dans ce dernier cas l'état-major interallié devrait être composé d'officiers choisis proportionnellement dans les forces déployées par la République. Comme gage de cet stipulation, une alliance permanente bilatérale serait conclue entre la République et le gouvernement indien de transition une fois les dispositions fixées._

 _5)Le gouvernement indien de transition par ses représentants aurait le droit de se représenter dans la structure fédérale de la République si la République venait à établir une structure fédérale intercontinentale. La République reconnaitrait la prime souveraineté du gouvernement indien de transition dans les affaires internes à l'Inde en échange d'un soutien proactif et indéfectible du gouvernement indien de transition dans les affaires internationales et extérieures traitées par la République. Le gouvernement indien de transition travaillerait en outre au développement international de l'aura, de la culture et des valeurs de la République par tous les moyens et toutes méthodes applicables. Cette promotion passerait par le respect strict des principes fondamentaux établis par la République à l'intérieur des frontières de l'Inde et la promotion de l'expression de ces principes au sein de la sphère d'influence de l'Inde._

A cette liste de ces stipulations vint s'adjoindre un dernier point tacite mais qui formait la base des relations diplomatiques et politiques futures entre l'Inde et le gouvernement de la République. Un point qui fût négocié en secret pendant plusieurs semaines alors même que la campagne de libération du sud de l'Inde était encore en cours : « _Le protocole secret de Bangalore_ » :

 _6)Le gouvernement indien de transition assisterait Lord Harry James Potter et ses délégués dans les actions et opérations qui lui sembleraient nécessaires en vue de stabiliser et de sécuriser la République. Cette assistance pourrait être requise sans préavis et pourrait consister en une aide économique et financière, logistique, militaire, politique, diplomatique ou de toute autre nature que Lord Harry James Potter pourrait envisager dans le cadre de son mandat. Cette assistance se ferait indépendamment de la titulature, du poste ou de la fonction officielle de Lord Harry James Potter au sein ou à l'extérieur de la République et, en considération des services qu'il aura rendu au peuple indien en général et au gouvernement indien de transition en particulier, cette assistance sera dévolue sans limite de temps et aussi longtemps que nécessaire dans la limite des possibilités de l'Inde et de ses représentants._

Par ce protocole, Lord Harry obtenait une allégeance personnelle de fait du sous-continent indien ce qui faisait de lui probablement l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde. Cette stipulation avait été négociée pour plusieurs raisons distinctes : D'abord pour assurer une base arrière pour Lord Harry et ses partisans dans le cas ou les forces centrifuges de la République viendraient à contester son autorité où à tenter de le chasser du pouvoir. Lord Harry et ses hommes savaient que la République était encore faible et que les tensions nationalistes pouvaient largement contribuer au démembrement de la République. Par la signature de ce protocole, Lord Harry se créait ainsi une sécurité supplémentaire à employer en dernier recours. C'était également un moyen de faire pression sur l'administration centrale de la République lorsque le moment serait venu. En devenant le chef d'état de l'Inde de facto, Lord Harry rappelait subtilement que la République était avant tout sous son contrôle exclusif à lui et à Fleur et qu'il ne fallait pas que quiconque puisse s'imaginer pouvoir compter sans lui. L'Inde était loin du cœur de la République, mais où qu'ils soient l'autorité de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry ne pouvait ni ne devait être remise en cause. Enfin cette stipulation présageait de ce qui apparaissait déjà comme une évidence : Lord Harry avait 28 ans en 2008 et il était peu probable que son ascension se limite à une fonction élective dans une structure étatique _ad hoc_. Dans l'esprit des signataires indiens de ce dernier protocole, Lord Harry prendrait tôt ou tard un titre monarchique comme c'était souvent le cas des grands conquérants de l'Histoire. En négociant maintenant la fidélité de l'Inde à la faction de Lord Harry, les négociateurs indiens espéraient obtenir la faveur de celui qu'ils comptaient bien voir un jour appelé empereur.

Pendant que les hommes de confiance de Lord Harry négociaient les termes à la base des futures relations du gouvernement indien avec la République, les opérations de reconquête se poursuivaient principalement au sud par l'avancée de la 4ème Légion. Le 25 septembre 2008 la colonne dirigée par le général Al-Zahiyour arriva devant Bangalore et y mit le siège en déployant pour la première fois une division entière de sorciers recrutée parmi ces nouveaux alliés. L'agglomération de Bangalore, étendue sur près de 25 kilomètres de rayon à partir du centre-ville était entièrement piégée et occupée par une partie de l'élite de la Horde déplacée depuis la base de Madras pour cette occasion. Al-Zahiyour, conscient de ce fait et du risque d'enlisement de ses hommes dans un combat de rue aussi long que meurtrier reçut de Lord Harry l'autorisation de demander le soutien de la 5ème Légion du général Andersen, alors occupé à Hyderabad au démembrement de la petite force de la Horde en faction. L'objectif était pour la 5ème Légion de détacher une partie de ses troupes dans le cadre de son attaque sur Visakhapatnam pour traverser aussi vite que possible l' _Andhra Pradesh_ vers le sud et capturer Nellore puis Madras de façon à créer un étau suffisamment solide pour relâcher la résistance à Bangalore. Cette action de diversion devait par ailleurs permettre l'élargissement de la ligne de front et permettre l'annihilation totale de la principale force de la Horde déployée dans le _Tamil Nadu_ autour de la localité de Madurai.

L'opération était risquée parce que ce faisant elle laissait le flanc nord de la 5ème Légion complètement à découvert pour une attaque de la Horde venue de Nagpur. C'était là que la 3ème Légion encore stationnée à Kalyan devait intervenir. Sa mission était d'initier un large mouvement de contournement de Nagpur par le sud en traversant le _Maharashtra_ jusqu'à Nanded, à environ 375 kilomètres au sud-ouest de Nagpur. Elle devait sécuriser les rives du fleuve _Godavari_ et préparer le terrain pour un assaut ultérieur contre Nagpur une fois les opérations au sur de la ligne Bombay-Visakhapatnam terminées.

Aux mouvements initiés par les différentes Légions dans le sud du sous-continent s'ajouta à la fin août l'attaque massive de la 1ère Légion sur l'agglomération de Delhi et de New Delhi. Le général Pyke lança toutes ses forces stationnées à Aligarh sur le centre-ville de Delhi situé à 55 kilomètres au nord-ouest dans ce qu'il espérait être une guerre éclair pour obtenir la reddition des troupes de la Horde dont il savait qu'elles étaient à bout de force et affamées par le manque de ravitaillement. Pourtant, en dépit de ses efforts et de la qualité de ses hommes et de son matériel, les forces républicaines se trouvèrent incapables de progresser une fois atteint le faubourg de Noida sur la rive droite du fleuve _Yamuna_. L'attaque éclair se transforma ainsi en guerre de position particulièrement meurtrière, les combattants de la Horde employant fréquemment des boucliers humains lors de leurs replis stratégiques. Il fallut attendre le début du mois d'octobre pour que les batailles de rues permettent à la République de capturer les quartiers de _Vasundhara_ et de _Karkardooma_. L'officier commandant de la force de la Horde ordonna alors un repli général sur la rive gauche du fleuve _Yamuna_ et fortifia ses positions autour du _Park zoologique_ au sud et jusqu'au _Red Fort_ au nord. Toute la zone comprise entre ces deux points, soit environ trois kilomètres de long pour deux kilomètres de large, fut entièrement fortifiée en attente d'une attaque des républicains.

La suprématie aérienne de la République s'était avérée relativement inefficace et inutile face aux tactiques de la Horde à Delhi. La plupart des troupes étaient protégées dans les souterrains et les égouts profondément enfouis sous la ville ce qui laissait présager un combat en milieu clos particulièrement pénible qui monopoliserait l'ensemble de la 1ère Légion et qui occasionnerait de très nombreuses pertes côté républicain. Par ailleurs la défense de la Horde dans le centre-ville de Delhi était particulièrement bien pensée pour faire le plus de victimes possibles, ce qui excluait un assaut général frontal. C'est dans ce contexte que le général Pyke initia une stratégie d'attaque ciblée dans ce qui serait plus tard considéré comme l'un des plus hauts faits d'arme des commandos des forces spéciales de la République à cette époque. Le Général Pyke ordonna en effet le parachutage de nuit dans des conditions climatiques particulièrement défavorables de tout un bataillon de commandos dont la tâche était précisément de piéger les structures défensives de la rive gauche du _Yamuna_. Ils devaient plastiquer des points précis du _Red Fort_ puis s'infiltrer dans les canalisations souterraines pour disposer des charges explosives suffisamment fortes pour enterrer vivants les combattants de la Horde qui s'y étaient regroupés.

L'opération fut un succès, ce qui permit à la 1ère Légion de lancer un assaut général sur le centre de Delhi le 20 octobre 2008. Des combats de rue eurent lieu pendant toute la semaine qui suivit et jusqu'au 28 octobre date à laquelle après des combats acharnés les républicains purent prendre le contrôle de _Connaught Place_ et de l' _Indian Gate_ , à moins de deux kilomètres de distance de _Rashtrapati Bhavan_ l'ancien siège du gouvernement indien et le quartier général de la Horde sur la zone. Ces deux succès sonnèrent la fin de la résistance de la Horde dans New Delhi et le début de ce qui fût plus tard appelé « _La blanche mort_ ». Le commandement de la Horde avait en effet reçu une mission très spécifique de la part de Liao Deng : briser la 1ère Légion par tous les moyens.

Les succès initiaux de la 1ère Légion avaient été particulièrement médiatisés. Composée d'hommes et de femmes d'expérience, vétérans de la campagne népalaise et pour beaucoup vétérans de la Guerre Noire aux côtés de la Résistance, elle était commandée par le très populaire Arthur Pyke, un militaire respecté de ses soldats et l'un des seuls généraux à tutoyer Lord Harry et à contester ses avis. D'une loyauté sans faille pour Lord Harry et la République, il était perçu comme un modéré dans la gestion de ses troupes, ne cherchant jamais à gaspiller le sang de ses ennemis et tentant par tous les moyens de protéger pour le mieux ses subordonnés. Un homme simple immensément respecté dans la 1ère Légion et ailleurs, et connu pour partager les difficultés de ses hommes et vivre au milieu d'eux. Ainsi c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait été au combat entouré de son escorte et qu'il avait participé aux échauffourées pour la prise de _Connaught Place_. C'est donc tout aussi naturellement qu'il fût parmi les premiers touchés par l'arme secrète gardée en réserve par la Horde en cas d'intrusion des Républicains dans leur périmètre fortifié.

La halte de la 1ère Légion à Aligarh avait permise à la Horde de préparer cette tactique. D'après les rapports des espions de la Horde, Arthur Pyke n'était pas du genre à ordonner un bombardement aérien ou d'artillerie sur une zone densément peuplée par des civiles, ce qui avait créé une opportunité dont le général Tupungaya s'était servi. Compte tenu de la qualité des troupes en présence, il savait que la 1ère Légion pouvait être retardée mais qu'en définitive la ville tomberait avant que les renforts positionnés dans le Gujerat, la région la plus à l'ouest de l'Inde ne puissent intervenir. Aussi avait-il fait creuser sur quelques dizaines de centimètres sous terre des tranchées où il avait fait enterrer des bonbonnes de gaz hautement toxique. Les ingénieurs de la Horde avaient adapté des détonateurs à ces dispositifs et avaient ensuite camouflés le tout par des moyens relativement élaborés. Lorsque la 1ère Légion avait investie le centre de Delhi et que le commandement local de la Horde s'était rendu compte que la bataille était perdue, il avait ordonné la mise à feu des pièges toxiques.

Les explosions provoquées entrainèrent la propagation du gaz mortel qui, étant relativement épais, resta près du sol formant de grandes nappes de brume blanches. La quantité importante de gaz toxique se répandit alentours sur plusieurs kilomètres de rayon, emprisonnant et asphyxiant tous ceux qui pouvaient en respirer les vapeurs. Les effets du gaz furent dévastateurs : il entrainait en effet un saignement massif des voies nosocomiales et des poumons, tout en empêchant pas la respiration de ses victimes. En conséquence les êtres vivants infectés se noyaient dans leur propre sang dans un délai compris entre 5 et 7 minute après inhalation du poison, même en doses restreintes. Les souffrances pendant cette agonie étaient insupportables, menant dans certains cas à des arrêts cardiaques pour les plus vulnérables. Tous les mammifères et les volatiles touchés par ce gaz moururent dans un délai plus ou moins rapide et dépendant uniquement de leur constitution.

La conséquence de cette traîtrise fut la mort de l'ensemble de la population civile de l'agglomération de Delhi, soit environ 5 millions de personnes des près de 10 millions que comptait la région avant le début de la Guerre Noire. En sus, près des deux tiers des troupes de la 1ère Légion furent infectées et détruites à commencer par le général Pyke et une partie de son état-major. En tout 89 722 hommes de la 1ère Légion périrent tandis que 8 568 autres ne furent que blessés, ayant eu le temps et le réflexe de recracher le gaz et de retenir leur respiration en adaptant un masque à gaz. Fort heureusement, le vent du sud qui soufflait à cette période de l'année poussa le gaz vers le nord ouest en direction de Chandigarh à 350 kilomètres et une autre forteresse de la Horde plutôt que vers le sud et les villes déjà libérées par la République. La destruction accidentelle de cette cité signifiait que la Horde avait réellement cessée d'exister au nord des régions de _Haryana_ et du _Penjab_. Sans le vouloir, le général Tupungaya de la Horde avait livré les contreforts himalayens à la République et au mois de décembre 2008, il venait de libérer par erreur tout le front nord de la République d'une attaque a revers. Mais le coût humain avait été le prix élevé de cette victoire à la Pyrrhus.

Prévenu de la catastrophe, Lord Harry se précipita à New Delhi et prit le commandement des quelques 60 000 hommes restant de la 1ère Légion. Devant l'étendue du désastre et la perte d'autant de troupes de valeur, il ordonna le repli immédiat de ses hommes vers Aligarh. Parallèlement il lança une grande campagne de recrutement afin de rétablir des effectifs suffisants pour l'accomplissement de la campagne et il publia un _Ordre du Jour de l'Armée_ qui fut distribué dans toute la République et dont le contenu était le suivant :

 _Etat-Major Général de la République pour le Front Népalais et Indien_

 _du Quartier Général de Campagne de la 1ère Légion de la République à Aligarth, le 2 Décembre 2008_

 _ORDRE DU JOUR_

 _Lord Harry James Potter, Protecteur de la République, Commandant-en-chef des forces armées républicaines avons décrété et ordonnons ce qui suit :_

 _Art. 1_

 _Les familles des Généraux morts à la bataille de New Delhi jouiront d'une pension annuelle de douze mille Crédits leur vie durant les familles des Colonels, des Majors et des autres officiers supérieurs auxiliaires jouiront d'une pension annuelle de six mille cinq cent Crédits, les familles des autres officiers d'une pension de trois mille sept cent Crédits, les familles des soldats d'une pension de deux mille trois cent Crédits._

 _Art. 2_

 _Nous adoptons tous les enfants des généraux, officiers et soldats républicains morts à la bataille de New Delhi qui ne seraient pas susceptibles de pris à charge par leurs familles. Ces enfants seront tous entretenus et élevés à nos frais dans les châteaux de Neuschwanstein, d'Ecouen, de Hoensbroek et de Vufflens_

 _Art. 3_

 _Chacun des enfants sus-nommés aura le droit d'adjoindre à son nom de famille celui de Potter. En outre ils bénéficieront de la protection et de l'amitié de la famille Potter et de leurs descendants._

 _Art. 4_

 _Les autorités compétentes de la République sont chargées de l'exécution du présent décret qui sera mis à l'ordre du jour de l'armée et inséré au bulletin des lois._

 _Au nom de la République_

 _Lord Harry James Potter_

Contrairement à ce que la Horde aurait pu croire, Lord Harry n'attendit pas la reconstitution de l'ensemble de ses forces avant de repartir à l'assaut des territoires de l'ouest de l'Inde. Transférant une partie de la 2nde Légion dans la 1ère et chargeant le général Maduro du recrutement pour le nord du sous-continent, Lord Harry partit le 5 Janvier 2009 de Aligarh en direction du sud-ouest droit sur Jaipur : L'objectif final de cette seconde campagne, la ville d'Udaipur, devait être atteint début Mars. Pendant ce temps la 3ème Légion avait subie une énième réorganisation depuis son cantonnement à Nanded. Le colonel Jeremy Nambasa de la 2nde Légion avait été remarqué par Lord Harry pendant la bataille du Pont de Bashirat et avait été promu général en remplacement de John MacIntyer, que Lord Harry avait lui-même remplacé par interim. Sa nouvelle mission était de fortifier les rives du fleuve _Godavari_ en attendant l'ordre de se diriger vers le nord.

L'attaque éclair de Lord Harry fut aussi surprenante que brutale. En un mois, Jaipur, Ajmer et Jodhpur furent libérées avant que la 1ère Légion ne fasse le siège d'Udaipur. Dans sa marche vers le sud, Lord Harry avait déployé une brigade à travers le désert de Thar vers Bikaner et Jaisalmer. Les découvertes qu'ils firent des exactions commises par Horde seraient plus tard employées lors des procès des principaux responsables et des généraux de la Horde. Devant Udaipur, les armées de Lord Harry firent face à une situation entièrement nouvelle. Les armées de la Horde se rebellèrent contre leurs officiers et firent défection pour le camp républicain, créant de larges brèches dans les défenses. Une fois la ville prise – quelques fanatiques continuant à résister dans le palais de _Jagmandir_ sur l'île du lac _Pichola_ – Lord Harry fit chercher les raisons de la mutinerie générale subie par le général Nangi Visgunam de la Horde. Il apparut que le général Visgunam avait été l'officier commandant à New Delhi, directement sous les ordres du général Tupungaya. La perte de ses fanatiques l'avait poussé à mener une grande campagne de recrutement massif qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre entièrement sous son contrôle, les drogues administrées habituellement pour casser toute résistance des combattants faisait défaut. Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé obligé de recourir aux méthodes coercitives habituelles pour obtenir des résultats – menaces sur les familles, exécutions pour l'exemple, méthodes de contrôle de masse – qui auraient pu réussir dans leurs objectifs si Lord Harry ne s'était pas élancé aussi rapidement à la conquête du _Rajasthan_ et du _Gujarat_.

Cette information était primordiale pour la suite de la guerre dans la péninsule indienne. Les forces de la Horde étaient pratiquement illimités tant que cette substance était à disposition mais étant donné qu'elle était un dérivé de l'héroïne dont le pavot bleu était était cultivé dans les contreforts de l'Himalaya, au nord du Pakistan et en Afghanistan, les mouvements des Légions de la République avaient purement et simplement supprimé toute possibilité d'acheminement depuis ses régions de production et depuis la péninsule indochinoise où une autre variante était produite en quantité industrielle. Pour fermer complètement toute possibilité d'accès de cette drogue en Inde, Lord Harry ordonna le déploiement de la flotte dans le golfe du Bengale ou l'Amiral Rossi avait pour mission de couler tous les navire croisant depuis ou vers un port ou n'importe quel territoire contrôlé par la Horde. Enfin, pour achever la fermeture de l'Inde et la prise de contrôle par la République, Lord Harry ordonna fin Mars 2009 aux auxiliaires sorciers indiens de pousser la conquête des territoires depuis Udaipur vers le sud sur Ahmedabad, Rajkot et Jamnagar et vers l'ouest jusqu'aux rives de l'Indus et Hyderabad au Pakistan.

Cet ordre étant exécuté, Lord Harry pu se concentrer sur la phase finale de la conquête de l'Inde et l'extermination de la Horde au sud de l'Himalaya. Tandis que la 1ère Légion s'était efforcée de capturer le nord-ouest du sous-continent, la 4ème Légion du général Al-Zahiyour s'était enfoncée au sud, conquérant Bangalore, puis Mysore et Calicut en délogeant les troupes stationnées et en les poursuivant. La troupe de la Horde commandée par le général Salôth Vien, frère de Salôth Nar et forte de 225 000 hommes tenta de contre-attaquer devant Coimbatore sans succès. Le général Al-Zahiyour poursuivit donc cette armée à travers le _Kerala_ puis le _Tamil Nadu_ , cherchant à obtenir une bataille décisive mais n'obtenant jamais qu'une terre saccagée et des villes pillées et brulées. La 4ème Légion arriva devant Tiruppur en flammes, poursuivit la « _Colonne de Salôth_ » jusqu'à Salem, puis au sud à Madurai et Cochin. Toutes ces villes avaient été rasées et leurs populations exterminées. Opérant une large boucle, la 4ème Légion poursuivit le général Salôth Vien de nouveau à Erode puis à Pondichéry. Enfin, il se replia à Madras où il s'enferma quand il lui parvint que la route du littoral était coupée et que Nellore était occupée par plusieurs divisions de la 5ème Légion.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, arrivé à Madras le général Al-Zahiyour ne s'encombra pas de précautions. Ayant prit connaissance du comportement des hommes de la Horde à Udaipur et de leur défection massive, il laissa deux jours aux troupes ennemies pour capituler avant de lancer un assaut frontal. Devant le refus qui lui fut opposé il monopolisa les ressources aériennes de la République et déclencha un bombardement de zone qui rasa jusqu'à la dernière maison encore debout sans le moindre souci pour la population civile. Les massacres de masse commis par Salôth Vien l'avait rendu insensible à tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une forme de collaboration avec ce qu'il appelait dorénavant « _l'ennemi du genre humain_ ». Dans son esprit il s'agissait dorénavant d'extirper « _le mal_ » à sa source indépendamment des quelques victimes collatérales. Fort de cette logique, le général Al-Zahiyour condamna à mort l'ensemble des quelques 190 000 hommes de la Horde encore debout ainsi que près de 450 000 habitants affamés et terrifiés terrés à Madras. Une action qui vaudrait à Fâris Al-Zahiyour l'indéfectible loyauté de ses soldats à qui il avait épargné un autre combat en milieu urbain, la haine de la population du sud de l'Inde et la crainte d'une partie de la population et du personnel politique et médiatique de la République. Avec cette victoire, la 4ème Légion se redéploya au nord à Hyderabad tandis que la 5ème Légion se déplaçait à Cuttack à environ 550 kilomètres à l'est de Nagpur et sur le littoral du golfe du Bengal. La 3ème Légion se dirigea vers Surat sur la mer d'Arabie qui tomba sans combat et la 1ère Légion se dirigea depuis Udaipur vers Bhopal à 400 kilomètres au nord-ouest de Nagpur. La capitale de la Horde pour l'Inde était entièrement encerclée.

Lord Harry lança alors le dernier mouvement de troupe de la Guerre contre la Horde en Inde. Il ordonna à la garnison de la 2nde Légion stationnée à Bénarès de faire mouvement vers Nagpur à travers le _Madhya Pradesh_ et de conquérir Jabalpur. Ensuite de quoi cette force devait faire la liaison avec la 1ère Légion à la source du fleuve _Tapi_ et initier le siège de Nagpur par le nord. Pendant ce temps, la 3ème Légion devait remonter ce même fleuve et faire la jonction avec la 4ème Légion venue par le sud en passant par les plateaux du _Maharashtra_. Devant la force ajoutée de toutes ces colonnes, le général Tupungaya décida de fortifier Nagpur au maximum et de se battre jusqu'à la mort en attendant l'arrivée des renforts qui lui avaient été promis. Pourtant, le salut qu'il croyait voir venir de Cuttack et de la base de la Horde présente and la région d' _Orissa_ s'avéra insuffisante pour contrer l'attaque de la 5ème Légion par le sud et de la 2nde Légion dirigée personnellement par le général Maduro par le nord. La poche ainsi formée fut progressivement réduite d'autant plus que la flotte de la République s'avéra extrêmement efficace pour contrer les tentatives de débarquement de renfort de la Horde sur la côte et que l'amiral Rossi se distingua par le systématisme avec lequel elle exécuta sa mission. Ainsi, en l'espace de quelques jours décisifs fin Mai 2009, les dernières forces vives de la Horde se retrouvèrent entièrement encerclées et prêtes à être entièrement détruites.

Lord Harry prit le commandement de la bataille de Nagpur avec le général Andersen et le général Nambasa, ordonnant au général Al-Zahiyour de se focaliser sur la réorganisation et la reconstruction des territoires avec le général Maduro et les autorités sorcières indiennes. Prenant l'initiative de l'attaque de la Horde par le nord, Lord Harry déploya toute sa cavalerie – près de 85 000 hommes – et mena personnellement une charge brutale contre les fortifications ennemies tandis que le reste des troupes au sol partaient à l'assaut de toutes les directions et que des parachutistes étaient largués dans la ville pour semer le trouble et désorganiser les combattants adverses. Et si la charge de Lord Harry et de sa cavalerie ne fut pas un succès majeur de la bataille – qui dura près de vingt-neuf heures avec une intensité extrême et souvent au corps-à-corps – elle cimenta la légende du Protecteur de la République et le hissa à la hauteur des plus grands chefs de guerre de l'histoire militaire, à l'égal d'Alexandre le Grand, de César ou de Napoléon.

Lorsque les dernières poches de résistance tombèrent et que le quartier de _Ramdaspeth_ fût prise, le général Nangi Visgunam fût capturé dans une maison en briques déguisé en paysan et s'apprêtant à franchir les lignes républicaines pour s'enfuir. Reconnu par ses vêtements et ses papiers neufs ainsi que par son fort accent cambodgien, il fût arrêté mais parvint à se suicider avant qu'un examen complet ne puisse révéler la présence de poison sur son corps. Bientôt ce fut tout un groupe d'officiers supérieurs qui fut capturé alors que les brigades de la République finissaient de ratisser la cité. Mais du général Tupungaya nul ne trouva la moindre trace. Il avait disparu au début de la bataille et – la République le sût plus tard – il avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce à un portoloin d'urgence qui l'avait ramené directement auprès de Liao Deng, en Birmanie. L'Inde était acquise à la République mais la guerre contre la Horde continuait et Liao Deng restait introuvable.

De cette première campagne contre la Horde, Lord Harry et son Etat-major avaient retirés quelques enseignements : d'abord qu'une guerre conventionnelle contre Liao Deng serait meurtrière, de longue durée et probablement inefficace pour le contrer lui et ses plans. La tactique d'attaque de masse portée par la Horde avait ceci d'effective qu'elle forçait les troupes opposées à une attention toujours accrue contre un ennemi qui continuait malgré tout à avoir l'avantage de la tactique initiale sinon de la stratégie générale. Mais cette tactique reposant sur le nombre de combattants avait la faiblesse de sa force. D'abord, sa doctrine reposant sur le chaos total il avait abandonné tout système étatique organisé ce qui l'obligeait toujours à ne compter que sur les forces qu'il avait avec lui et le laissait incapable de planifier quoi que ce soit sur le long terme. Il pouvait certes y avoir une planification des itinéraires et de la gestion des troupes mais la taille de celles-ci dépendaient moins de l'importance de la logistique que de la prédation que la Horde exerçait sur les territoires où elle agissait. De fait, le comportement de la « _Colonne de Salôth_ » de destruction et de pillages systématique des villes dans le sud du sous-continent avait été tant le fait de la brutalité inhérente à son commandait qu'à la nécessité pour lui permettre de survivre le plus longtemps possible. Dès que ces troupes avaient été enfermées à Madras son efficacité avait été réduite quasiment à néant, ce qui avait rendue la tâche du général Al-Zahiyour d'autant plus facile.

Ensuite, ce qui serait par la suite analysé par les historiens de la République comme la « _doctrine de l'épuisement systématique des ressources_ » effectuée par la Horde avait eu pour conséquence notable de retirer les populations de leurs champs ce qui avait continué la famine déjà présente dans ces régions depuis 1999. De fait la Horde à l'image d'un virus, avait eu sans cesse besoin de s'étendre pour espérer toucher de nouveaux territoires qu'elle pourrait mettre au tribut. Sans cette dynamique la Horde, dont le nombre et la puissance croissait chaque jour, finirait à un moment donné par être asphyxiée et paralysée par son propre poids. Or la conquête de l'Inde par la République coupait la Horde de deux facteurs essentiels à son développement : des terres arables et riches, propres à lui assurer un maintien relativement long dans la région et surtout un réservoir humain de premier choix dont la Horde avait besoin pour gagner en puissance. Dès lors la conquête de l'Inde signifiait tant un coup d'arrêt à l'expansion de la Horde qu'un coup d'arrêt dans ses _possibilités_ d'expansion et la forçait à ne s'appuyer plus que sur ses forces et ses ressources propres qu'elle avait préférée piller plutôt que développer.

Enfin, la force de Liao Deng reposait sur des actions frontales et rapides basées sur une supériorité numérique et une force brute dans les assauts qu'il orchestrait. Si cette technique avait pu s'avérer payante lors de ses attaques de territoires relativement petits, comme au Bhoutan, en Birmanie ou encore en Thaïlande, cette stratégie avait tendance à rapetisser ses moyens d'action à mesure que son territoire s'agrandissait. La bataille du Népal avait été le dernier exemple d'une tactique massive contre un ennemi supérieur en armement et en entrainement et la preuve ultime que la discipline et l'esprit de corps pouvait l'emporter sur la force et l'action brutale irréfléchie. Une fois que la République eut utilisé les méthodes et les techniques de la Horde contre elle, les stratèges de Lord Harry avaient été en mesure de contrer relativement aisément les assauts orchestrés par les officiers de Liao Deng.

En conséquence et en dépit du lourd coût humain supporté par les troupes de la République, par les populations locales et par la Horde, la campagne en Inde avait été relativement facile dans la mesure où la Horde avait toujours été sur le repli et ne prenait jamais l'avantage pendant les volte-face qu'elle pouvait opérer. Certes, les batailles avaient été inégales mais pour dix hommes de la Horde à charger un soldat de la République, seuls deux ou trois avaient des armes à feu. La plupart des combattants de la Horde étaient équipés d'armes obsolètes, souvent de mauvaise facture et sans discipline pour utiliser les capacités de leurs armements à leur maximum. Par ailleurs si le manque d'armes et de matériel performant avait pu être mis de coté pendant la bataille du Népal où les loyalistes étaient sur la défensive, cette défaillance était devenue une faiblesse majeure dès l'instant où la Horde avait été à son tour attaquée. Ainsi les grandes batailles telles qu'à Madras, Kanpur, New Delhi et encore plus à Nagpur avaient relevé plus de la boucherie que du combat réel.

Lord Harry malgré toute son expérience et son caractère impitoyable au combat avait été éprouvé par hésité campagne. Il savait parfaitement que Liao Deng était la menace et que ses troupes seraient rendues à leur état originel, une fois leur leader détruit. Le problème était justement que Liao Deng se servait de ses innombrables fanatiques comme d'une barrière entre lui et ses ennemis. Alors Harry avait tué. Et il avait fait tuer. Sans plaisir, ni envie. Il avait tué car l'intérêt commun l'exigeait. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas personne ne le ferait et parce que le chaos qu'il s'était juré de combattre perdurerait sans fin et finirait par menacer de détruire jusqu'à la République et ses valeurs.

La fin de la campagne Indienne à l'été 2009 posa la question de l'action à préconiser contre la Horde et son leadership. Liao Deng avait fui vers la Chine qui restait sa principale base arrière. Déjà il reconstituait des troupes en prévision d'une attaque prochaine par l'ouest de la République et par l'est du Japon. Mais Lord Harry, _Protecteur de la République_ et homme de maintenant vingt-neuf ans, ne voulait pas se lancer dans une seconde campagne. Oh ! Il se doutait qu'il continuerait à combattre. Après tout, l'ordre n'était pas encore rétabli et il lui fallait continuer de façonner son régime de l'extérieur tandis que Fleur développait ses programmes à l'intérieur. Dame Fleur et ses conseillers avaient fait des merveilles en politique intérieure. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, les reconstructions au sein de la République étaient largement entamées et déjà certaines régions dans les iles Britanniques et dans le nord de la France étaient revenues dans une normalité relative. Mais pour que cette prospérité puisse continuer il fallait fortifier les frontières extérieures et repousser aussi loin que possible l'ennemi principal de la République. Harry se résolut donc à convoquer ses généraux et à ordonner la mise sur pied d'un plan d'invasion en Chine et au Viêt-Nam lorsque le hasard le favorisa.

Liao Deng avait la réputation d'être excessivement paranoïaque et de protéger sa sécurité avant tout. Il restait la plupart du temps en mouvement et après une tentative d'assassinat manquée d'un agent ennemi infiltré parmi ses généraux il avait poussé la sureté assez loin pour que même son Etat-major composé de ses minions ne sache pas où il pouvait se trouver avant et après les réunions où il planifiait la suite de la guerre. Cet excès de sureté était probablement ce qui avait réduit dramatiquement l'efficacité de ses hommes sur le champ de bataille. Ses généraux étaient des hommes de confiance, des fidèles, capables d'aller en enfer avec lui, mais ce n'étaient pas des esprits créatifs. Or dans une bataille, il n'y avait rien de plus important et de plus gagnant que la capacité à modifier à tout moment ses propre plans, ce que Liao Deng avait interdit à ses lieutenants sans son accord préalable.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin dans son sanctuaire protégé, Liao Deng réfléchissait à la suite du plan : La perte de l'Inde avait été prévisible. Et d'après ses calculs la République lancerait bientôt ses forces en Chine et dans la péninsule indochinoise. Mais Liao Deng l'avait prévu c'était le plan après tout...


	5. Chapitre I: Dans l'intimité des Géants

**Chapitre I : Dans l'intimité des Géants**

26 Juin 1996, École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Écosse, Royaume-Uni

 **Musique indicative** **:** ** _Symphonie n°9 opus 95 en mi mineur « Du Nouveau Monde »_** **, Antonin Dvorak**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore répondit au dernier regard qui lui était adressé par son élève avec un sourire rempli d'une affection et d'une tendresse extrême. L'étudiant encore groggy par l'importance des révélations qui lui avaient été faites ces dernières heures, épuisé par les combats qu'il avait dû mener contre un ennemi supérieur en nombre et sous le choc devant la mort de son parrain et dernier lien avec la famille qu'il avait toujours désiré connaître, se contenta de hocher la tête avant de refermer doucement la porte sur lui et de descendre les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au bureau du directeur de l'école de Poudlard. Resté confiné dans son bureau, Dumbledore attendit patiemment que les sorts de détection lui annoncent que le jeune Harry James Potter avait quitté les prémices de son officine avant d'éclater d'un rire froid et sans joie mais bel et bien jubilatoire au regard du succès qu'avait été cette sordide soirée de juin. Gloussant cruellement derrière sa longue barbe blanche, il sortit d'un revers de sa manche sa baguette en bois de sureau qu'il fit un court instant virevolter dans les airs. Soudain, les objets brisés au sol se reconstituèrent et retournèrent à leurs places d'origine tandis que la poussière couvrant le parquet de son bureau disparaissait comme par enchantement. Dans un dernier mouvement précis de baguette un feu crépitant se déclara dans la cheminée, bientôt suivi de l'apparition d'un fauteuil aux larges accoudoirs et d'une table basse devant l'âtre. Se dirigeant vers le siège, Dumbledore tendit sa main vers un petit meuble et attira à lui une bouteille de Brandy et un verre en cristal. Il s'installa alors confortablement et se versa une bonne mesure de scotch qu'il dégusta longuement avant, une fois encore, d'éclater de rire tout en savourant sa victoire une victoire qu'il espérait être la première d'une longue série.

Pour n'importe quel quidam, les choses aurait été presque impossibles à comprendre. Comment donc le fiasco qu'avait été le raid au Ministère de la Magie pouvait être interprété comme une victoire par qui que ce soit ? L'Ordre du Phénix avait perdu au moins l'un de ses membres – et peut-être davantage si l'on comptait les quelques-uns qui avaient dû être emmenés à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste et dont Dumbledore n'avait pour l'instant aucune nouvelle – le Ministère de la Magie avait fait la preuve de son incompétence et entrait dorénavant dans une grande période d'instabilité qui allait profondément impacter l'ensemble de la société magique britannique et européenne et même Lord Voldemort était ressorti perdant de cette confrontation puisqu'il avait perdu un nombre sinon important au moins de grande qualité de son cercle intérieur tout en n'obtenant pas l'objet de sa quête à savoir la prophétie le liant au jeune Potter. Un fiasco donc si l'on considérait les différents éléments en présence et une catastrophe pour quiconque aurait à cœur la stabilité et la sécurité du monde magique. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand mage blanc de Grande-Bretagne depuis Merlin.

Albus Dumbledore avait une vision singulièrement différente des événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans les profondeurs du Ministère. Et d'abord dans sa considération des objectifs atteints lors du raid dans le Département des Mystères. Car là où ses troupes – dans la mesure où l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait être considéré comme une force de frappe efficace ce qu'elle n'était pas (et cela à sa grande honte d'ailleurs) – avait effectivement réussi à contrarier les plans des Mangemorts de Voldemort, – avec là encore une efficacité tout à fait contestable – l'épreuve du feu avait parfaitement été réussie par les étudiants qui avaient décidé de quitter Poudlard sous les ordres du jeune Potter. Et même si Dumbledore avait été déçu par le moyen de transport choisi par les apprentis sorciers pour se rendre à Londres – puisque le réseau de cheminette et le magicobus étaient à leur disposition et était à la fois plus pratique, plus rapide et plus élégants que les Sombrals de Hagrid compte tenu de la situation – les résultats de ce raid organisé par Harry et ses amis s'était révélé être un franc succès tant dans le déroulement que dans les objectifs atteints. Le constat aurait naturellement créé la controverse si Albus avait été tenté d'expliciter publiquement son analyse et nombre de ses supporters n'auraient sans doute pas compris comment il avait pu en arriver à une telle conclusion. De même il était certain que le jeune homme pour qui il levait son verre dans l'intimité de son bureau aurait vu comme une insulte un tel comportement de sa part. Et pourtant du haut de son expérience et de ses connaissances, Albus savait qu'il était une fois encore dans le vrai.

Car de la tragédie qu'avait été la mort de Sirius Black, autre chose de bien plus important était né. Harry Potter était enfin devenu un acteur majeur de la guerre qui s'annonçait à l'horizon. En dépit de toutes ses aventures, en dépit de tous les dangers auxquels il avait été confronté, en dépit de tous les risques et en dépit de tous ses succès passés, Harry Potter était resté un enfant durant ses cinq premières années de scolarité à Poudlard. Le cadre de l'institut de sorcellerie l'avait protégé et lui avait offert l'illusion qu'il était entouré par des adultes près à s'interposer en cas de nécessité. Malgré les enjeux, Harry avait réussi à suivre un chemin qui sans être identique à celui de ses condisciples restait pour la plus grande part confondu et lui offrait un anonymat relatif et dont Albus savait qu'il avait usé et abusé. Dans ce cadre, le raid au Ministère changeait radicalement la donne. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se calfeutrer dans la masse de ses camarades. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter avait lancé l'offensive de son plein gré et en dehors de tout cadre scolaire. Pour la première fois il n'avait pas été l'objet d'un stratagème monté de toute pièce par des rivaux ou des ennemis mais bien l'initiateur d'une opération. Que les plans et que les résultats de ladite opération aient été contestables ne faisaient aucun doute mais en l'occurrence les uns comme les autres n'étaient d'aucune conséquence. Une nouvelle étape avait été franchie et Harry Potter avait _in fine_ rempli l'ensemble des conditions de réussite du pari qu'avait fait Dumbledore près de seize ans auparavant.

Cette soirée couronnait quinze ans de travail pour le directeur de Poudlard. Quinze ans pendant lesquels il avait calculé chaque tenant et chaque aboutissant pour former Harry Potter précisément selon ses souhaits et selon ses désirs. Du choix de la famille Dursley aux sévices que le garçon avait subi pendant son enfance en passant par l'accès à certains livres dans la bibliothèque municipale de Little Whinging et à la découverte de la magie, pas une information n'était passée inaperçue d'Albus qui avait fait en sorte de tout calibrer pour en arriver au résultat adéquat. Et quelle fierté était la sienne aujourd'hui en regardant son protégé ! Quelle victoire que de voir tout ce travail aboutir enfin ! Quel bonheur de voir les premiers pas de son successeur dans le vaste monde magique !

Si seulement un observateur extérieur avait pu voir ce qu'Albus avait fait, il en aurait probablement été écœuré. Écœuré compte tenu des agissements qu'Albus avait fait passer sous silence. Les privations dont Harry avait été victime alors qu'il était en pleine croissance les brutalités subies de la part de ceux qui prétendaient être sa _famille_ sans que ni le voisinage ni les adultes responsables et encore moins Dumbledore ne réagissent la solitude et les tortures psychologiques exercées par tout un entourage et par l'ensemble de son environnement proche et lointain pendant les années ou l'instinct grégaire était censé se développer. Dumbledore avait tout su mais il n'avait rien fait. Et si quelqu'un en avait pris conscience, il l'aurait probablement accusé à raison de sadisme et de barbarie tant Dumbledore s'était soucié du détail et avait parfois poussé le vice jusqu'à empirer les choses par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Dès la mort de ses parents en 1981, Dumbledore avait fait en sorte d'éliminer d'une façon ou d'une autre tous ceux à même de prendre la garde du jeune Harry devenu orphelin. Bien qu'étant gardien du secret de la famille Longdubat il avait fait volontairement tomber la protection du sort de _fidélius_ tout en laissant croire aux Mangemorts qu'Alice et Frank Longdubat, deux jeunes aurors du ministère certes brillants mais encore trop jeunes pour disposer de quelconques responsabilités, avaient des informations concernant la disparition de Voldemort. Le 4 Novembre 1981 le couple Longdubat avait été attaqué à leur domicile et avaient été torturé jusqu'à la folie par le clan Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Junior. La raison de cette attaque avait été simple. Alice Longdubat était la marraine du jeune Harry et n'aurait eu aucun mal à se faire attribuer la garde du jeune sorcier si elle en avait fait la demande. Etant donné la distance relative existant entre le clan Longdubat et Dumbledore, c'était un risque inacceptable pour les plans qu'il avait conçu compte tenu des enjeux et un risque heureusement évité par une indiscrétion très adroitement calculée de Dumbledore lors d'une des nombreuses fêtes auxquelles il avait été convié le lendemain de la première disparition de Voldemort et à laquelle il savait que participaient de nombreux pro-Mangemorts proches du cercle intérieur de Voldemort.

Une autre mesure avait naturellement été l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black. A priori Dumbledore n'avait pas eu de problème à ce que le jeune Sirius prenne la garde du garçon-qui-à-survécu. Il était suffisamment dévoué pour que celui-ci lui lâche suffisamment la bride et le laisse élever sa charge sous son œil attentif et bienveillant. Il était fidèle, relativement malléable, complètement opposé à la magie noire et chef d'une famille qui imposait un respect suffisamment important pour protéger Harry de tout danger. Élément supplémentaire, il pouvait nommer Harry comme l'héritier présomptif de la famille Black ce qui ne présentait que des avantages dans le futur de décideur que lui réservait Dumbledore. En somme Sirius Black avait sa préférence et aurait pu être le père adoptif idéal s'il n'avait pas décidé de tout ruiner de lui-même. Lorsque Dumbledore avait été alerté que le sort de _fidélius_ du cottage des Potter avait été détruit, il avait immédiatement envoyé Hagrid pour récupérer Harry dont il savait – de par la prophétie dont il était le seul dépositaire – que quelle que soit l'issue de l'attaque, le jeune enfant ressortirait vivant. Mais lorsque Hagrid était revenu accompagné de Harry sur la moto « _prêtée par le jeune Sirius Black_ » d'après ses propres mots, Dumbledore avait compris deux choses fondamentales : D'abord que Sirius avait avant tout l'intention de se venger de Peter Pettigrow ensuite qu'un jeune homme prêt à abandonner à Hagrid un nourrisson dont il avait la charge n'était pas capable d'élever un enfant d'après les standards qu'il avait établi. Considérant ces éléments, Dumbledore avait été obligé d'agir selon un plan B. Un plan nettement plus délicat et bien plus malsain mais le seul qui lui restait en la circonstance. Si Harry ne pouvait pas être élevé au plus près de Dumbledore – puisque Sirius aurait été installé à Poudlard et au plus près de Dumbledore officiellement « _pour la sécurité de l'enfant et son développement optimal_ » - il devait être élevé au dehors de tout lien magique dans un environnement suffisamment hostile pour provoquer une envie irrépressible de s'échapper dans la première alternative qui pourrait lui être présentée et qui serait le monde merveilleux de la magie gouverné par lui.

Lorsque Sirius avait été arrêté, Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu besoin de lever le petit doigt pour s'assurer qu'il serait envoyé à vie à Azkaban. Au contraire lorsque la procédure d'exception encore en vigueur pour les Mangemorts avait été appliquée à Sirius Black, il avait été inculpé de trois chefs d'accusations différents : la trahison des Potter que par idiotie il s'attribuait ouvertement – bien que personne d'autre que Dumbledore ne comprenne la réalité de cette assertion – l'assassinat de Peter Pettigrow et des victimes collatérales pendant _l'incident de Plymouth_ comme ce fut appelé par la presse et la participation à une organisation terroriste. Qu'il n'ait pas la marque des ténèbres ne signifiait rien dans le chaos de la fin de la guerre et même si un jour Peter Pettigrow était capturé cela n'enlèverait pas sa responsabilité dans la trahison des Potter. Pour se prémunir de tout danger, Dumbledore choisit de ne pas siéger au Magenmagot pendant toute la durée des délibérations sur cette question. Ainsi si jamais par un coup du sort Sirius était libéré personne ne pourrait dire qu'il était coupable de l'envoi d'un innocent en prison. Après tout il avait publiquement refusé de siéger ou de se confronter à ce cas précis « _pour ne pas avoir à envoyer à la mort un de ses anciens élèves préférés_ ». Argument naturellement faux et foncièrement hypocrite compte tenu du nombre de jugements qu'il avait rendu contre certains de ses anciens étudiants, mais argument qui en la matière pouvait le protéger dans la pire des situations. Comme d'habitude cette prévenance lui avait été salutaire lorsque Sirius avait réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban et qu'il avait demandé des réponses quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas bénéficié d'un procès.

Une fois cette question réglée, Dumbledore avait tôt fait de préparer la future vie que les Dursley feraient vivre à Harry. Alors que Pétunia et Vernon Dursley apprenaient à prendre soin – dans la mesure où ils en étaient capables – du jeune Harry, Dumbledore avait passé des semaines entières à préparer précautionneusement les éléments qu'il s'installerait par la suite comme moteurs pour le jeune sorcier. Ainsi par exemple il avait placé Arabella Figg auprès de Harry. Elle ne serait ni les yeux ni les oreilles du directeur – compte tenu des enchantements qu'il avait mis en place autour du 4 Privet Drive s'eut été parfaitement inutile – mais plutôt une sorte d'adjointe dont la tâche serait de guider le jeune sorcier dans la bonne direction aux moments propices. Ainsi dès qu'il avait su lire, elle avait guidé Harry vers la bibliothèque municipale de Little Whinging où Dumbledore avait spécialement placé des enchantements pour que Harry puisse avoir accès en toute quiétude à une aile spécifique ignorée des moldus et où des livres sélectionnés attendaient qu'il s'y intéresse. De même Dumbledore avait ensorcelé les enseignants de l'école élémentaire pour que ceux-ci aient une attitude spécifique face au jeune sorcier et se concentrent aussi discrètement que possible sur lui et ses acquis mais ne soient ni attachés à lui ni choqués par le comportement de sa famille d'accueil. Pire : Dumbledore avait ensorcelé Harry lui-même à l'age de 4 ans pour que sa simple présence provoque une hostilité de la part de son entourage proche et une manifestation de violence limitée chez sa famille. L'objectif était simple : Que Harry soit ostracisé par son environnement, qu'il soit aussi détaché que possible des autres, qu'il rejette complètement l'environnement moldu dans lequel il avait été élevé et qu'il développe une faculté d'adaptation et d'analyse indépendante aussi rapidement que possible. Il fallait en outre qu'il développe une certaine indifférence froide pour autrui, qu'il apprenne à mentir pour sa propre survie et qu'il développe des symptômes de paranoïa latente. En bref : Dumbledore avait voulu que Harry développe les qualités d'un leader ou d'un psychopathe dans le sens psychiatrique du terme. L'ensemble de ces tendances devaient par la suite être compensées par l'attention et l'amitié qui lui serait portées une fois qu'il entrerait dans le monde magique mais d'après Dumbledore ces caractéristiques étaient essentielles pour le bon déroulement du plan qu'il commença à mettre en place une fois sa stratégie posée en 1981. En réalité et bien qu'il ne le sache pas lui-même, Harry était le travail d'orfèvre de Dumbledore. Il portait en lui tous les espoirs et tous les plans qu'avait développé Albus tout au long de sa vie et qu'il voulait voir réalisés par celui qu'il aurait désigné comme son successeur à la tête du monde magique.

Restait une inconnue à laquelle Dumbledore n'avait aucune réponse : Il savait que dès que Harry entrerait dans le monde magique il deviendrait le point de focalisation de toute l'attention des anciens belligérants pendant la Guerre civile magique de 1970 – 1981. Il savait aussi que Voldemort avait survécu à l'attaque de Godric's Hollow et qu'il chercherait inévitablement à se venger du jeune sorcier. Par voie de conséquence il était évident que Harry serait la victime de nombreux stratagèmes dans et à l'extérieur de Poudlard. De par la prophétie Dumbledore savait que quels qu'ils puissent être il surmonterait ces obstacles et se renforcerait mais restait à savoir quand Harry cesserait d'être la victime pour devenir l'acteur et l'un des belligérants. Alors seulement il pourrait véritablement le prendre sous son aile et le former comme son véritable apprenti. C'était la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait laissé à Sirius Black la possibilité de se déplacer librement dans Poudlard entre Octobre 1993 et Juin 1994. Il avait espéré provoquer une confrontation où Harry prendrait une initiative décisive. Force avait été de constater que cela avait été trop tôt pour le jeune sorcier. De même le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été singulièrement décevant du point de vue des initiatives prises par Harry pour se consolider face aux « _ennemis_ » qui l'entourait. Sa gestion des étudiants de Poudlard avait été navrante de bout en bout alors que Dumbledore avait tout fait pour pousser son élève dans ses retranchements. Il avait discrètement planifié par legilimancie la diffusion des badges de l'héritier Malfoy pour séparer Harry de ses condisciples. Il avait autorisé les _Champions_ à manquer des cours dans le but officiel de ses préparer aux _tâches_ qui leur étaient imposées, il avait fait pression sur la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'elle publie des articles diffamatoires sur son protégé et il avait même provoqué la jalousie de ses _amis_ les plus proches en de déclarant pas publiquement ce qu'il savait être la vérité à savoir que le nom du jeune sorcier était entré dans la coupe de feu contre son gré. Mais là où les années précédentes avaient été décevantes, cette année-ci avait fait germer Harry et il s'était enfin transformé en le leader que Dumbledore avait aspiré à faire naître. C'était donc une victoire, et une victoire décisive au vu des défis qui attendaient le jeune sorcier dans un futur de plus en plus proche.

C'était enfin le moment que Dumbledore avait attendu si longtemps pour enseigner ce qu'il devait lui apprendre à celui qui mènerait le monde magique après lui. L'année à venir, il lui enseignerait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir pour diriger, pour commander et pour vaincre. Il ne resterait alors plus qu'à convaincre l'Ordre du Phénix de prêter allégeance à son dauphin mais c'était une tâche tout à fait dans le domaine du possible étant donné ses préparations. Le temps jouait enfin en sa faveur : il n'allait pas laisser l'opportunité lui échapper !

* * *

27 Juin 1997, École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard Écosse, Royaume-Uni

Harry se tenait debout devant la dépouille de son mentor. Albus Dumbledore était mort sous ses yeux, assassiné par l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs en haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard quelques heures auparavant. Son corps brisé avait été découvert en contrebas une fois que les combats avaient cessés et que les derniers Mangemorts encore dans l'enceinte furent partis. Dans le chaos ambiant Harry avait demandé à Hagrid de le transporter dans son ancien bureau, dans la tour du directeur. Il y avait été installé, allongé sur son bureau avec un air paisible inscrit sur le visage. Harry se tenait là, immobile à contempler la dépouille de son maître et à pondérer le futur et ce qu'il recelait. Maintenant la véritable tâche qui lui était attribuée commençait et comme l'avait si bien dit Dumbledore les choix qui s'offraient à lui n'étaient pas nombreux bien au contraire.

 _Flash-back : 21 Janvier 1997_

 _Harry marchait en cette fin de matinée à côté du professeur Dumbledore dans le parc de Poudlard. Le repas de midi allait bientôt être servi mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en soucier tout occupés qu'ils étaient à discuter des questions épineuses qui les taraudaient : Harry posant des questions et émettant ses doutes sur les événements à venir et Dumbledore tentant d'y répondre avec toute l'honnêteté dont il était capable. Les discussions se faisaient dans un rapport de confiance, l'élève sachant que les questions qui agitaient son esprit auraient probablement une grande incidence sur la gestion du futur et le maître sachant que le temps des énigmes et des demi-vérités était révolu._

 _Depuis le début de l'année il n'était pas rare de les voir l'un et l'autre discuter des heures durant aux vues et aux sues de tous. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui les pointaient du doigt dans les couloirs et plus nombreux encore étaient ceux qui se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien planifier depuis que Harry avait cessé d'assister à la plupart de ses cours pour suivre des « leçons particulières » auprès du directeur. Ce comportement avait naturellement posé question et lancé la rumeur qui s'était répandue jusqu'à la Gazette du Sorcier qui s'était empressée de colporter tous les ragots et toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les suppositions se tournent en priorité autour de la guerre et du combat contre Voldemort ce qui était en partie vrai. Dumbledore avait en effet profité de ces occasions pour détailler toutes les stratégies, tous les plans et toutes les manipulations qu'il avait pu échafauder au fil des ans. Une source d'expérience unique et une quantité importante d'informations qui comprenait aussi les efforts qu'il avait consenti à faire durant l'enfance de Harry. La discussion avait été particulièrement désagréable pour le Maître et pour son Apprenti mais finalement le second avait compris la problématique telle qu'elle avait été perçue par le premier et s'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il ne l'oublierai pas._

 _« -[...] Ne te trompe pas d'ennemi Harry : Aussi puissants qu'ils puissent être, les Mangemorts ne sont que des pions sur cet échiquier. Tout comme l'Ordre du Phénix, ce sont des outils à la disposition d'une idée et d'une force plus grande. Ce n'est pas en éliminant des pions que l'on gagne une guerre et ce n'est pas non plus en se focalisant sur le roi adverse que l'on évite les principaux obstacles. La vraie menace est rarement visible avant d'être imminente et c'est précisément en prévenant ces imminences que l'on peut contrôler les coups suivants. Par conséquent le moyen le plus efficace de combattre un ennemi même supérieur en nombre n'est pas de l'assaillir sans cesse mais bien de disposer de la meilleure tactique, des contingences les plus nombreuses et de la stratégie la plus flexible. La vague la plus puissante s'écrase toujours contre le brise-lame si celui-ci sait rester affûté._

 _-Alors quelles sont mes options ? Si je ne dois pas me concentrer sur les Mangemorts et si je ne dois pas non plus faire attention à Voldemort qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire ?_

 _-Tu dois bien sûr te méfier de Voldemort et ta quête pour ses horcruxes aura comme finalité de l'éliminer mais ne fais pas l'erreur de croire ce que la plèbe peut imaginer. La mort de Voldemort ne résoudra rien si elle n'est pas accompagnée de la destruction des causes qui sont au fondement de la transformation de Tom Jedusor jusqu'au monstre que tu connais. C'est précisément là que tu dois te concentrer et que tes choix sont limités. Car les causes que tu dois rechercher sont à trouver dans les carences du monde magique, dans les mentalités et dans les us et coutumes d'une minorité de sorciers qui se sont réparties le pouvoir il y a trop longtemps pour se souvenir des risques qu'ils encourent aujourd'hui._

 _-Mais si c'est la société le problème, comment faire pour la réformer ? Ce n'est pas tout seul que je peux y arriver et ce n'est pas en étant sur la ligne de front que je pourrais y travailler. »_

 _Dumbledore resta un temps silencieux en plein débat intérieur avant de répondre. Mettant ses mains derrière son dos il se tourna directement face à son protégé et lui répondit de la façon suivante._

 _« -Je ne crois pas que ton rôle sera de transformer progressivement le monde magique de l'intérieur si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. En dépit de ta carrure, de la célébrité de ton nom et même en imaginant que tu défasses l'ensemble des armées de Voldemort toi-même, je ne pense effectivement pas que tu puisses réussir un tel exploit sur toute une vie, quelques puissent être les sacrifices auxquels tu consentirais. Mais tu peux en revanche observer la situation et déterminer les meilleurs plans à appliquer. Par exemple : Quels sont les buts de Tom Jedusor ?_

 _-Le pouvoir sur le monde magique ? L'extermination des moldus ? La domination absolue ?_

 _-Dans un sens oui, tu as raison mais soyons plus précis. La quête originelle de Voldemort est de répondre à la question de la Mort. Tout dans son univers s'y rattache parce que c'est sa plus grande peur et l'objet de toutes ses angoisses. Tout chez lui se rapporte à ce questionnement depuis le nom de guerre qu'il s'est choisi jusqu'à l'attirail de ses supporters en passant par le symbole principal de son organisation. La mort représente pour lui les notions d'oubli, d'abandon, de l'action éphémère et du renouvellement continuel. Tom combat ces principes plus que tout. Lui qui n'a rien eu, qui ne vient de nulle part et que personne n'attend, il veut forger un monde immuable et à son image. Un monde qui le rassurerait puisqu'il serait immobile et prévisible. Un monde mort en substance parce que la vie est mouvement, évolution et changements. Vois-tu Harry ? La quête de Voldemort va bien plus loin qu'un simple combat contre la mort, c'est une tentative qui doit prouver sa capacité à marquer son temps et à toucher l'éternité. Il est prêt à jeter le monde dans les flammes pour atteindre cet objectif. L'origine de sa mégalomanie tient de sa terreur de retourner dans l'oubli et de laisser la nature faire œuvre du temps._

 _-Quel est le rapport avec la société magique ? Je veux bien comprendre que Voldemort est complètement fou mais ça ne m'aide pas à voir les problèmes du monde magique. Quel est le lien professeur ?_

 _-Parfois Harry, j'oublie que tu n'as encore que seize ans. C'est à la fois rassurant et assez terrifiant compte tenu de ton rôle dans la future guerre. Le rapport entre ce que je viens de te dire et la société magique est relativement simple si tu te concentres sur les bons éléments. La raison pour laquelle Voldemort est devenu une menace aussi grave pour le Ministère de la Magie ne vient pas de sa grande connaissance des arcanes magiques. Il ne serait pas le premier à tomber dans les travers de la magie noire et il ne sera pas le dernier à succomber à ses instincts les plus primaires. Non. Pas plus que sa puissance magique est la raison de son ascension sa folie n'est la raison de sa « grandeur » pour paraphraser Ollivander. La raison pour laquelle Voldemort a pu... prospérer à défaut d'un autre terme vient de l'incapacité du monde magique à se réformer et de l'ampleur de son idéologie._

 _-Je ne comprends pas professeur._

 _-Je vais essayer d'être plus explicite. Prends une idée. La meilleure idée que tu puisses trouver, celle qui pourrait potentiellement révolutionner tout ce que tu connais, mettre fin aux guerres, stopper la maladie et rendre l'humanité meilleure. Tu es d'accord pour dire que cette idée serait à appliquer n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Et tu as bien raison mais voilà ! Ceux à qui tu présentes ton idée – tes amis, ta famille, tes voisins, tes relations – estiment que ton idée n'est pas la bonne et que loin d'être une solution elle est dangereuse pour la bonne marche du monde. Tu sais que ton idée est merveilleuse, tu sais que c'est la meilleure des solutions possibles, tu as tout prévu et tout analysé et tu sais que c'est une idée immédiatement applicable mais malgré cela on te dit non. Ton entourage n'a clairement pas ta vision et il ne voit pas aussi loin et aussi clairement que toi. Pire : Ils se complaisent dans leur propre médiocrité. Faut-il persister ou laisser au peuple le soin de décider ce qui est le mieux ?_

 _-J'imagine que tout dépend de l'idée en question monsieur._

 _-C'est une réponse et probablement la plus prudente mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'une idée puisse s'appliquer, pour qu'elle puise prospérer et se diffuser il ne suffit pas qu'elle soit bonne. Il faut qu'elle intervienne au bon moment, qu'elle réponde aux bons besoins et qu'elle ait la bonne ampleur. La raison pour laquelle Voldemort est dangereux est que son discours criminel est relativement bien accepté par la société dans son ensemble. Ils peuvent le nier tant qu'ils le veulent mais tous les sorciers y compris les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont d'accord pour reconnaître qu'il y a un problème majeur au sein de la société magique. Et ils sont d'accord pour constater que ce problème est la place tenue par la société magique par rapport à la société moldue. La raison pour laquelle Voldemort est dangereux est que son discours apocalyptique, violent et millénariste est compréhensible et pire, qu'il est acceptable par une certaine partie de la population. Il n'est pas l'initiateur de l'idée d'une société magique « supérieure » à la société moldue mais il est le promoteur de l'idée selon laquelle il faut se battre pour rendre effective cette soi-disant supériorité. Et peu nombreux sont ceux qui sont prêts à se battre contre un tel argument, y compris chez ses opposants les plus acharnés. Ils peuvent condamner les méthodes, ils peuvent condamner l'homme et ses supporters mais le peuple magique est tout prêt à s'abandonner à cette lubie. En clair, la place de promoteur-en-chef du racisme anti-moldu était à prendre, Tom l'a prise comme n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu le faire. Tom est la conséquence du problème, pas la source profonde. Et son obsession de la Mort, sa volonté constante de lui échapper n'est qu'un aspect d'un problème plus large : Celui d'une société mourante qui tente de faire croire qu'elle est florissante._

 _-Mais c'est une question de point de vue n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort doit penser exactement la même chose de vous et de votre vision non ? Qu'est ce qui l'empêche de dire que vos idées sont dangereuses et que c'est vous la vraie menace pour le monde magique ?_

 _-Rien._

 _-Alors... quelle est la différence entre Voldemort et vous ? Ou entre Voldemort et moi ? Si la population veut absolument le suivre pourquoi devrais-je le combattre ? Pourquoi ne pas suivre le mouvement comme tous les autres ?_

 _-Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te dire que ta principale différence avec Voldemort est ta capacité à aimer Harry mais j'imagine que si j'avais voulu être mystérieux c'est probablement ce que je t'aurais dit. Sais-tu quelle est la phrase préférée de Voldemort ? Tu l'as déjà entendue lors d'une de tes précédentes confrontations avec lui : « Il n'y a pas de Bien et de Mal, il n'y a que le Pouvoir et ceux trop faibles pour le rechercher. » C'est un mantra intéressant tu ne trouves pas ? Et la preuve la plus évidente de l'absurdité de son propos si tu veux mon avis mais je crois que c'est une base de réflexion intéressante pour nous. Si je devais paraphraser cette maxime je dirais et la reprendre à mon compte je dirais que ma vision est qu'il n'y a pas de Bien et de Mal, qu'il n'y a que le Pouvoir et l'Intention qui le guide. L'Intention, Harry. C'est la base de toute magie, depuis le Patronus jusqu'au sortilèges impardonnables. La notion de Bien et de Mal est une illusion laissée à la masse pour qu'elle prenne la mesure des événements qu'elle subit. L'intention est le moteur derrière toute action. Et l'Intention de Voldemort est entièrement tournée vers lui et sa vision égocentrique du monde. L'Intention donne une ampleur aux actions des hommes et plus l'homme agissant est puissant plus grande est l'Intention et ses conséquences._

 _-Donc la différence entre Voldemort et nous est uniquement l'intention ? Et c'est elle qui donne du pouvoir ? C'est bien ce que vous voulez dire ?_

 _-Dans les grandes lignes, oui. D'un point de vue philosophique du moins mais c'est le plus important en l'occurrence._

 _-Est-ce que c'est pour cela que vous ne m'apprenez pas de nouveaux sortilèges et que vous ne m'entraînez pas au combat ? A cause de l'Intention que je dois avoir ?_

 _-Précisément. Vois-tu, lorsque je serai mort..._

 _-Monsieur !_

 _-Il faut bien dire les choses par leurs noms Harry. Tu dois bien te douter que je ne suis pas éternel et tu sais que je suis malade. Il faut bien préparer l'avenir. La chance favorise les esprits préparés après tout. N'oublie pas cette leçon._

 _-Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser monsieur, si je puis me permettre._

 _-Je ne te le permets pas Harry ! Les enjeux sont trop importants pour que je puisse ménager ta pudeur puérile. Apprends à maîtriser tes émotions et à renforcer ton cœur. La guerre qui se prépare ne laissera pas de place pour les effusions. Tu le comprends ?_

 _-Oui monsieur._

 _-Bien, alors écoute. Lorsque je serai mort je ne vois que deux alternatives possibles à cette guerre déclenchée par Voldemort. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur la capacité du Ministère de la Magie à résister aux Mangemorts sans ma présence et je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt à prendre ce genre de responsabilités. Il est donc acquis que le Ministère tombera et que tu te retrouveras – et par corollaire l'Ordre du Phénix – en position de grande infériorité. Il faudra que tu sois préparé à être sur le qui-vive, à vivre en fugitif et à te battre pour survivre. Tes premiers mois en pleine autonomie seront durs, tu dois t'en rendre compte._

 _-C'est pour cela que vous insistez pour que j'aille encore aux cours de charmes et de métamorphose ?_

 _-Oui. Ce seront les deux disciplines qui te seront les plus utiles dans les prochains mois._

 _-Et la défense contre les forces du mal ? »_

 _Dumbledore sourit, en arrivant enfin au point qu'il voulait aborder et à la conclusion de toute son argumentation._

 _« -Je t'aurais conseillé de suivre les cours du professeur Rogue si j'estimais que ta place était au centre d'une bataille, mais je ne pense pas que tu y seras ou du moins je ne pense pas que tu y resteras._

 _-Mais monsieur ! La prophétie..._

 _-La prophétie n'oblige à rien. Elle n'établit qu'une seule chose : que tu es un instrument d'un changement profond. D'un point de vue littéral elle te marque comme celui à même de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle ne te dit rien de plus. Et comme je te l'ai expliqué, derrière un homme il y a toujours une idée. Tu peux tuer un homme mais c'est bien l'idée qui doit être vaincue pour obtenir la paix._

 _-Alors que dois-je faire ?_

 _-Tu as deux choix qui dépendent de ton regard sur le monde et de ta foi en le monde magique. Une fois que je serai mort, tu pourras partir à la chasse aux horcruxes et tenter d'attaquer ton ennemi directement à la tête. C'est une entreprise difficile comme tu le sais et qui te prendras du temps, de l'énergie et de la chance. Tu devras éviter des ennemis extrêmement nombreux et qui se mettront à ta poursuite à la première indication que leur sera fournie. Si tu es capable de réussir cette entreprise et que tu détruis Voldemort tu devras ensuite combattre les serviteurs des ténèbres qui s'empresseront de retourner à leurs habitudes. Tu auras détruit ton ennemi mais pas les causes profondes et tu ne feras que différer l'inévitable. Ou alors..._

 _-Ou alors monsieur ?_

 _-Ou alors tu laisses l'inévitable se produire et tu agis en conséquence._

 _-L'inévitable ? Qu'est ce qui est inévitable monsieur ? La mort de mes amis ?_

 _-Non Harry. C'est la mort du monde sorcier qui est inévitable. Tu deviendras véritablement ce que tu dois être le jour où tu l'accepteras., J'en suis navré, Harry. Terriblement navré._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que ce sera le jour où tu perdras tes illusions et l'espoir que ce que tu connaissais pouvait être épargné._

Fin flash-back

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Tout en lui, hurlait qu'il avait tort. Il devait se battre même s'il était isolé. Tant qu'il aurait ses amis à ses côtés il pourrait aller jusqu'au fond de l'enfer pour eux. Il avait le devoir de traquer les horcruxes de Voldemort et il avait le devoir de réussir là où Dumbledore avait échoué. Car Dumbledore avait échoué, comme il s'en était rendu compte après le drame du Département des Mystères. Peut-être que le monde magique pouvait être sauvé ? Peut-être que les vies des innocents pouvaient-être préservées ? Il devait au moins essayer d'autant plus qu'il avait des atouts que Dumbledore n'avait pas considéré. Des atouts qui l'aurait condamné à mort par Dumbledore si Dumbledore l'avait su. Harry laissa un petit sourire ironique fleurir sur son visage alors qu'il continuait d'observer la dépouille de son mentor. Il avait réussi à cacher à Dumbledore beaucoup de choses et aujourd'hui il était parfaitement en position pour prendre sa suite. Il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait faire mais il se jura que quoi qu'il puisse advenir, il réussirait. Rasséréné par ce flot de pensées, il prit des mains du vieil homme la baguette de sureau et dans un craquement sonore il la brisa en deux.

* * *

10 Juillet 1997 Londres

Assis à la table de la cuisine d'une vielle maison londonienne, un jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans regardait sans la voir deux lettres dépliées et froissées laissées négligemment sur le sol non loin de lui. Ces missives – ou plutôt ce qu'elles contenaient – faisaient office de justification de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. Elles lui expliquaient pourquoi ils avaient décidés de quitter le pays, pourquoi ils avaient décidé de prendre la moitié de la fortune dont il disposait à Gringotts et pourquoi ils avaient décidé de couper court à toute relations avec lui. C'était l'explication qu'il avait craint de leur silence inhabituel depuis le début de ces vacances d'été.

En quittant le train qui l'avait amené de Poudlard à Londres et après avoir salué ses amis, Harry avait été confronté à plusieurs alternatives : Retourner chez les Dursley comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore ou bien aller au 12 Square Grimmauld dans la demeure dont il avait hérité de son parrain. Dans un premier temps et pour rassurer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient assuré sa sécurité, Harry avait accepté de retourner chez sa famille ne serait-ce que par un étrange sentiment de culpabilité à leur endroit. Il n'y était resté que quelques jours, le temps d'expliquer la situation du monde sorcier à son oncle et à sa tante. Il avait tenté de leur expliquer simplement que non seulement leurs vies étaient en danger mais que le simple fait de rester en Angleterre pourrait les condamner à mort dans un futur proche. Il avait tenté de les persuader de quitter le pays, il avait proposé de leur financer leur voyage et tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin mais rien n'avait suffit à leur faire entendre raison. Alors Harry était parti au petit matin avec le sentiment d'avoir tout tenté pour une famille dont il n'avait jamais été membre que de nom et qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant la plus grande partie de son enfance. Il ne regretterai pas d'avoir quitté cet endroit pas plus qu'il ne regretterai d'avoir échoué à convaincre la famille Dursley. Seule la chance les sauveraient désormais.

Arrivé au quartier général de l'ordre Harry fût accueilli Alastor Maugrey qui s'avéra être le seul membre de l'Ordre du Phénix résidant dans le Quartier Général. Il avait été obligé d'emménager là après que les Mangemorts aient décidé de l'attaquer chez lui quelques jours auparavant après avoir réussi à s'enfuir devant les assauts de jumeaux Carrow et de Voldemort qui s'était spécialement déplacé pour l'occasion. Depuis il tentait de coordonner les actions des membres de l'Ordre qui répondaient encore à l'appel avec un succès mitigé compte tenu du chaos qu'avait entraîné la mord de Dumbledore. De fait au dernières nouvelles la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pas employés au Ministère s'étaient enfuis, tous terrifiés à l'idée d'être sans chef et encore plus d'affronter le mage noir. Un constat sombre pour Harry qui – il l'apprit de Maugrey – avait été désigné par Dumbledore comme son successeur à la tête de l'organisation. C'est alors qu'un pressentiment terrible étreint Harry. Depuis leur retour de Poudlard, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Ron ni d'Hermione en dépit de ses lettres de plus en plus insistantes. Harry avait encore envoyé Hedwig chez les Weasley l'avant-veille dans l'espoir d'obtenir des nouvelles elle n'était pas revenue depuis. Compte tenu du fait que Ron et Hermione étaient les deux seules autres personnes en dehors de lui à connaître le secret des horcruxes de Voldemort, il était fondamental que l'ennemi ne les capturent pas. Promettant à Maugrey de lui expliquer en détail la raison de sa crainte, il lui demanda d'aller le plus rapidement possible vérifier les maisons de ses deux meilleurs amis, ce que Maugrey accepta immédiatement.

Alors que l'auror venait de quitter les lieux Harry reçut un colis envoyé de Gringotts. C'était un rapport concernant la fermeture de son compte personnel le matin même par Molly Weasley à qui il avait confié la clef de son coffre pour qu'elle puisse faire des achats en son nom les années précédentes, le détail des retraits effectués tout au long de l'année passée et trois lettres. La première était écrite par le bureau des héritages de Gringotts et lui signifiait qu'a défaut d'une réclamation de l'héritage laissé par Albus Dumbledore dans un délai d'un mois, les biens seraient rendu à sa famille et par défaut au Ministère de la Magie. Les deux autres lettres étaient de la main de la matriarche Weasley et d'Hermione.

Dans la première, Molly avait justifiée son forfait par la nécessité qu'elle avait de protéger ses enfants du danger y compris de celui qu'il représentait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix que Harry était la cible prioritaire de Voldemort, à tel point qu'il avait interdit à ses Mangemorts de s'en prendre directement à lui. Comment donc Harry pouvait-il penser que la famille Weasley accepterait de le suivre dans un chemin que ne mènerait qu'à la mort ? La situation était trop désespérée maintenant que Dumbledore était mort et les Weasley s'étaient déjà à de nombreuses reprises engagés publiquement contre le mage noir et ses sbires. Mais sans la protection de Dumbledore il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de fuir et si possible se faire oublier suffisamment loin de la zone d'influence de Voldemort et de ses minions. Considérant que les Weasley étaient devenus des acteurs reconnus de la lutte contre Voldemort de par leur association avec lui, Molly estimait avoir des droits sur les fonds de Harry et avait agi en conséquence. Après tout, avait-elle raisonnée avec une indifférence conférant à la cruauté, à quoi pouvait bien lui servir son or alors qu'il était pratiquement mort ? Elle terminait sa lettre sur un ton larmoyant où se mêlaient excuses, promesses d'amour et de tendresse éternelle et enfin la demande de ne pas la recontacter elle ou des membres de sa famille il n'obtiendrait ni réponses ni soutien de leur part.

La seconde lettre, écrite de la main d'Hermione était beaucoup plus diplomate mais non-moins claire. Elle avait compris que le secret dont elle avait connaissance – à savoir les horcruxes – ainsi que sa grande proximité avec Harry faisait d'elle une cible d'autant plus intéressante qu'elle pouvait servir d'appât dans le cadre d'un piège actionné contre lui. Face à cette situation elle raisonnait que la seule alternative pour ne pas révéler ce secret était de couper les ponts et de lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper tant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle avait préalablement établie des périmètres de sécurité autour de la maison de ses parents le temps qu'ils vendent leur office dentaire et qu'ils quittent le pays. Elle leur avait conseillé de partir dans des pays peu touristiques, de préférence en Amérique Latine ou dans les Caraïbes. Elle savait qu'en partant seule de son côté elle mettait leur sécurité en jeu mais elle était convaincue que ses parents feraient ce qu'il fallait pour achever leurs préparatifs rapidement. Elle soulignait que ses parents ignoraient où elle comptait se rendre et qu'elle n'espérait pas les retrouver avant la fin de la guerre mais qu'elle préférait cette situation au risque de trahir le secret que lui avait révélé Harry et qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître. Elle lui souhaitait bon courage et lui demandait de ne pas la juger trop durement mais qu'elle comprenait si il ne voulait pas avoir de ses nouvelles une fois la guerre terminée.

Au regard de ces deux missives, Harry resta abasourdi. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ? Certes, les Weasley et lui avaient dû affronter bien des difficultés et oui, ils avaient déjà pris de gros risques sur son instance mais il leur avait sauvé la vie. Sans lui Ginny ne serait jamais remontée de la Chambre des Secrets pendant sa seconde année. Il avait affronté la mort pour aller la chercher et avait bien failli y laisser sa propre vie alors même qu'elle était au moins en partie responsable de sa propre situation. Arthur n'aurait jamais été secouru si Harry n'avait pas sonné l'alarme. Il serait mort empoisonné dans les bas-fonds du Ministère sans quiconque n'en sache rien. Harry avait prévenu Dumbledore et Arthur avait été sauvé. Quant à Ron... si il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de lui enfoncer un Bézoard dans la gorge quelques mois auparavant Ron serait mort dans des conditions atroces. Non. La famille Weasley lui devait trop pour qu'il puisse croire en leur fuite. Il avait financé les jumeaux Weasley pour qu'ils puissent accomplir leurs rêves et avait même fait jouer son statut de survivant pour leurs offrir des avantages. Il avait fait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte mais comment sans cela auraient-ils pu obtenir des places dans la tribune d'honneur pour la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Non. C'était un canular. Un malentendu grossier destiné à brouiller les pistes. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils auraient pu quitter le pays aussi vite de toute façon. Et le message de Hermione ne collait pas. Elle avait trop de compassion pour abandonner ses parents alors qu'elle figurait probablement en bonne place des personnes à éliminer par les Mangemorts. Elle n'aurait jamais rien abandonné. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et elle l'avait toujours suivi. Si elle partait que lui resterait-il comme espoir ?

Harry entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir avec force, réveillant le tableau de madame Black au passage qui se mit à hurler. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et vit Maugrey visiblement en colère et traînant un corps immobile derrière lui avec sa baguette. Se rendant compte de la présence d'Harry, Maugrey annonça sans préambule :

« -Les Weasley sont partis. Les protections sont encore en place mais l'intérieur est vide. On dirait qu'ils ont pris le temps de tout déménager. J'ai trouvé une fille qui sanglotait dans une des chambres. Elle m'a reconnu et m'a demandé de l'amener à toi. Je l'ai interrogée et stupéfixiée. Tu la connais ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, incapable de parler tant il était furieux. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses épaules tremblèrent de rage. L'abandon avait laissé place à la colère et elle ne demandait rien d'autre que la plus petite justification pour exploser. Il avait reconnu la prisonnière : c'était Fleur Delacour la fiancée de Bill Weasley. D'un geste vif Maugrey la déposa sur le sol et la désensorcela puis sans perdre un instant il repartit par où il était venu en lançant derrière son épaule :

« - J'ai encore la petite Granger la vérifier, ce ne sera pas long. N'oublie pas Potter : Vigilance constante. »

Harry se retrouva d'un coup dans l'entrée du Quartier Général, perdu dans un flot incompréhensible de pensées, un bourdonnement sourd dans les oreilles. Il vit que Fleur se redressait et lui parlait mais il était incapable d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Tout semblait confus et secondaire. Comme si d'un seul coup le temps et l'espace s'étaient retrouvés projetés loin de lui. Seule sa colère était présente. Elle bouillonnait et se mélangeait à sa magie. Il le savait même si il aurait été incapable de l'expliquer. Après un moment, une minute ou une heure, le bourdonnement commença à s'estomper et fut graduellement remplacé par les insultes de l'ancienne matriarche Black. Une dévorante envie de meurtre s'empara alors de lui alors qu'il entendait les flots d'injures déversées contre lui et que la lettre des Weasley et d'Hermione se repassait dans sa tête. Soudain sans crier gare, Harry se détourna de Fleur maintenant silencieuse et apparemment inquiète de son manque de réaction. Dégainant rapidement sa baguette il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons au tableau qui lui fit face :

« -Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sort qui sortit de sa baguette fusa droit vers le tableau et vers Kreatur l'elfe de maison qui était entre-temps arrivé et s'était positionné devant le peinture de son ancienne maîtresse. L'elfe tomba mort tandis la peinture lança un hurlement déchirant avant que le sort ne pulvérise complètement la toile. L'énergie dépensée fit d'un coup s'envoler toute la rage qu'avait ressenti Harry quelques instants auparavant. Baissant le bras et rangeant sa baguette, Harry reprit contenance et se tourna de nouveau vers Fleur. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et encore n'avaient-ils fait que se croiser pendant que l'Ordre comptait ses morts et ses blessés. Dans un geste de la tête Harry désigna une porte latérale qui menait vers un petit salon. Sans un bruit elle lui obéit encore secouée par le sort de Maugrey et passablement choquée par le comportement de Harry. Sans qu'ils n'échangent la moindre parole ils entrèrent dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur deux fauteuils face-à-face. Au bout de plusieurs de minutes d'un silence inconfortable, Harry murmura juste assez fort pour que Fleur puisse l'entendre :

« -Alors tu n'es pas partie avec eux ? Je croyais que Bill et toi alliez vous marier ?

\- Il m'a demandé de le suivre. De partir avec lui et sa famille. Mais je n'ai pas pu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il me demandait de couper les ponts avec ma famille pour protéger la sienne. Il m'a dit que si je voulais l'épouser je devais savoir où se trouvaient mes priorités. Il m'a dit « _fais tes valises nous devons partir_. » Il m'a dit « _Ne prends que ce qui est nécessaire. Maman à de l'argent, nous achèterons ce dont nous avons besoin plus tard._ » Il m'a annoncé ça ce matin, sans explication. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père, ma mère et Gabrielle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon travail… Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Et alors… » Fleur laissa un sanglot étrangler sa voix, des larmes coulant librement sur ces joues rougies. Harry attendit qu'elle se calme avant de demander doucement :

« -Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je lui ait dit que je ne pouvais par partir comme cela. Que j'avais moi aussi une vie et que tout ne tournait pas autour de lui. J'étais en colère. Je ne comprenait pas cette précipitation. D'un coup le mariage a été reporté et je n'ai même pas eu droit à une explication. C'était injuste. Je l'ai giflé et... » Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Harry ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Fleur reprit son récit : « Il m'a dit que je ne l'aimait pas. Il m'a dit que si je n'étais pas prête à partir avec lui, c'était parce que je ne croyais pas vraiment en quelque chose entre nous deux. Il n'a même pas voulu savoir pourquoi je refusais de partir avec lui. Ensuite…ensuite… » Un autre sanglot prit sa voix alors qu'elle commençait à trembler de tous ses membres. Harry lui laissa le temps de se reprendre. S'il n'était pas le mieux placé en ce qui concernait les émotions surtout chez les filles, l'expérience – aussi pauvre soit-elle – qu'il avait eu avec Cho puis avec Ginny lui recommandait de laisser les larmes se tarir avant de pousser Fleur plus avant dans son histoire. Quelques minutes après il redemanda cependant :

« -Oui ?

-Sa mère est arrivée. Bill lui a tout dit et elle a commencé à hurler en me traitant de putain sans valeur et sans cervelle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours eu raison sur mon compte et que maintenant que Bill avait été mordu par un Loup-Garou il ne devait plus autant me plaire qu'avant. Bill savait très bien que c'était faux et il ne m'a même pas défendu, il s'est juste décalé pour laisser sa mère passer. Ensuite elle m'a traînée et poussée hors de la maison. Personne ne m'a aidé. Même pas ton amie Hermione.

-Hermione était là aussi ? Et elle n'a rien fait ?

-Oui elle est arrivée deux jours après votre retour de Poudlard. Elle est avec Ronald maintenant, ils sont ensemble depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore je crois…

-Je savais qu'ils finiraient ensemble… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Je ne sais plus. J'ai marché dans la campagne. J'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Je suis revenue assez tard dans l'après-midi. Je voulais m'expliquer avec Bill, qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais et que si nous devions faire quelques chose ensemble il devait aussi respecter mes choix mais quand je suis arrivée… Tout était vide. Il ne restait plus rien, juste mes affaires dans la chambre de Bill. A coté de mes affaires il y avait un mot. Il me disait qu'il était parti et qu'à moins que je le retrouve, tout était fini entre nous.

\- Hermione aussi est partie ?

\- Il n'y avait plus rien dans la maison. Ses affaires avaient aussi disparues. Oui, elle est partie.

\- Et tu sais où ils sont allés ?

\- Bill m'a dit qu'ils partaient d'abord en Égypte avant d'aller ailleurs. J'ai deux semaines pour l'y retrouver avant…

\- …avant que ce soit fini entre vous ? » Fleur hocha timidement de la tête, incapable d'articuler les mots.

\- Je vois… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je ne peux pas partir. J'ai ma famille, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça. J'ai Gabrielle, j'ai papa, j'ai maman… Je vais travailler à Gringotts jusqu'à la fin de l'année et après je repartirais en France je pense. Je n'ai rien ici.

-Je comprends. Si tu veux… » Harry fut coupé dans sa phrase par Maugrey qui s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« - La petite Granger à disparu Potter. Ses parents sont encore là par contre. Elle leur aurait dit de quitter le pays juste avant de partir chez les Weasley. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire…

\- Oui… elle est partie elle aussi. Et elle a laissé ses parents derrière elle... » Harry resta un instant à comprendre ce qui se passait avant que Maugrey ne le coupe d'une voix sans réplique.

« Potter… Harry… il va falloir agir. Maintenant que tu es là on va pouvoir aller plus rapidement mais il faut qu'on s'organise. Si les autres apprennent que les Weasley se sont enfuis avant qu'on ait pu leur dire, ce sera la panique. Je vais appeler les membres de l'Ordre, que l'on bâtisse une stratégie et il va falloir que tu me parles de ces secrets si importants qu'ils connaissent…nous allons avoir besoin de développer des protocoles de sécurité encore plus strictes maintenant. Je vais réinstaller le fidélius. C'est ta maison, tu seras le gardien du secret. » Sur ces mots Maugrey prit un petit pendentif en forme de Phénix pendu à son cou et lui donna un léger coup de baguette.

* * *

14 Février 2001 Paris

Depuis quelques semaines déjà la capitale de l'un des plus puissants pays du monde ressemblait à un champ de ruines, œuvre de la guerre qui avait fait rage dans les rues désertées de la ville assiégée. Les Mangemorts avaient menés un assaut frontal. Depuis que la Normandie avait été mise à feu et à sang quelques semaines auparavant, Paris avait été transformée en camp retranché dans une ultime tentative d'empêcher la marrée noire qui s'abattrait d'ici peu sur eux. Les militaires organisés et prêts à toute éventualité avaient placés des fortins tout autour de la cité avant de retrancher une partie de la population dans les zones les plus protégées telles que le métro où les caves. Un rationnement strict avait été mis en place alors que le marché de Rungis, le véritable poumon alimentaire de la cité avait été vidé de ses marchandises. De longues colonnes de citadins partis sur les chemins de l'exode avait pendant plusieurs jours fui la ville dans une ultime tentative de sauver leurs vies. La plupart avaient cherchés refuge en province et quelques autres à l'étranger.

Une milice magique avait également été déployée pour parer à toutes les éventualités. Depuis l'attaque éclair du ministère de la magie française quelques semaines plus tôt en prélude aux exactions en Normandie, les quelques fonctionnaires rescapés avaient cherché refuge au sein de la seule place forte magique du territoire : l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. La directrice de l'institution Olympe Maxime avait pris le contrôle des opérations et avait réussi à mettre sur pied un semblant d'ordre dans les rangs magiques français. Elle avait été aidée dans cette tache par sa protégée et l'une des personnes les plus compétentes quant aux questions relatives au mage noir, la fille de feu le ministre de la magie Édouard Delacour : Fleur. C'était elle qui avait su par ses conseils monter un mouvement de résistance semblable à l'Ordre du Phénix dans le but de contenir les troupes de Voldemort.

Lorsque les derniers contingents de l'Ordre du Phénix encore actifs avaient été obligés de quitter la Grande-Bretagne pour contrer les assauts des Mangemorts sur le continent, cela avait tout naturellement été Fleur qui avait été détachée par le groupe de la résistance française pour effectuer la jonction avec leur leader dont elle était proche. Une première tentative de contre-attaque avait été menée dans les ruines de Rouen. Un échec amer dû à la fois au manque de coordination entre les troupes, à la force largement supérieure des Mangemorts et également au manque de préparation et d'expérience des troupes françaises. Les Français et les Britanniques avaient donc dû se replier à Paris, prévoyant que c'était là l'objectif principal de Voldemort et de ses principaux stratèges. Ce repli stratégique avait été chèrement payé, les villes de Calais, Amiens, Caen et Cherbourg étant laissées à la barbarie des assaillants qui avaient réduites ces cités en cendres.

La décision de Harry Potter, devenu depuis l'automne 1997 le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix de positionner toutes ses forces – près de vingt-sept mille sorciers et autant de créatures magiques à la fin 2000 – dans la capitale n'avait pas été prise au hasard. C'était d'abord un symbole politique fort qui était lancé à la communauté magique et non-magique française : Paris ne tomberait pas sans un âpre combat. Militairement parlant, Paris n'était pas défendable. Les vagues fortifications encore debout n'étaient pas adéquates face à un assaut venu de l'ouest : Le réseau des routes, la Seine qui serpentait au cœur même de la cité, tout était une porte potentielle pour les Mangemorts qui pourraient en quelques minutes atteindre le centre-ville. Que Harry décide de se lancer dans un combat de rues alors que les chances de succès dans la bataille étaient proches de zéro montrait son engagement contre Voldemort ce qui paradoxalement donnait un important soutien moral aux non-sorciers et aux civiles. Mais il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle Harry avait préféré se préparer à un combat urbain plutôt que de se replier vers une position plus défendable : l'évacuation des populations. Quand Voldemort prenait une cité, il avait l'habitude d'employer les moldus encore vivants et capturés comme boucliers humains dans ses attaques ultérieures. C'était la raison pour laquelle l'abandon des villes du littoral avait été un tel désastre pour les défenseurs. Sans le vouloir ils avaient offerts aux Mangemorts des troupes auxiliaires aisément contrôlables qui pouvaient être ensuite employées contre leurs concitoyens comme troupes de choc avec un cynisme à toute épreuve. Les troupes de l'Ordre du Phénix et de la Résistance Française – qui seraient bientôt fusionnés en une seule _Résistance_ – devaient donc gagner du temps tandis que les administrateurs civils sorciers et moldus s'occupaient de l'évacuation des personnes et des biens. Une course contre la montre mortelle qui s'était engagée et qui devait sinon stopper au moins freiner en partie l'avancée des troupes de Voldemort.

L'attaque des Mangemorts sur Paris débuta le jour de l'an 2001, comme une célébration de la barbarie qui allait s'abattre sur le monde cette année là. Comme d'habitude dans leurs tactiques de terreur de masse, les Mangemorts envoyèrent en première ligne des moldus mis sous Imperium pour tester la résistance des protections de la capitale. Une tactique prévue par Harry et Fleur et qui échoua malgré le prix élevé payé par les innocents moldus envoyés à la mort sans raison par leurs bourreaux. Cette première vague d'attaque en masse dura près de deux semaines sans répit pour les défenseurs. Le fortin de Passy notamment fût sous des attaques nourries pendant plus de 216 heures sans discontinuer. Les munitions employées contre des civils rendus à l'état de marionnettes vinrent à manquer et l'horreur de devoir tuer des victimes désarmées mais déterminées à tuer poussa les hommes qui barricadaient cette entrée stratégique de Paris jusqu'aux limites de la folie. Dans le bois de Boulogne les combats entre Mangemorts et soldats loyalistes se firent souvent au corps à corps, Olympe Maxime ayant jugé nécessaire de placer des sorts d'anti-transplanage sur toute l'étendue de la forêt. Cette lutte implacable transforma le lac inférieur en fosse commune où les corps des morts pourrirent lentement dans l'eau.

Pendant trois semaines, les attaques répétitives ne percèrent aucune brèche dans les protections entourant Paris. Les défenseurs crurent un temps avoir arrêté la marée noire et se préparaient déjà à une contre-offensive lorsque les Mangemorts surent exploiter une faille dans le système de défense allié. Les Gobelins avaient déjà fait des ravages en Angleterre les années précédentes permettant – entre autres horreurs – le massacre de la population londonienne. Là encore ils jouèrent décisif un rôle qui allait faire tourner l'issue de la bataille. Pendant les semaines qui avaient précédées et suivies l'attaque de la cité, les Gobelins avaient en effet creusés des tunnels longs de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres en direction de la capitale et aboutissant sous elle. Lorsque ces préparatifs furent achevés ils entassèrent des explosifs aux endroits stratégiques avant de les mettre à feu.

Le 21 Janvier, la grande explosion eu lieu détruisant des quartiers entiers en l'espace de quelques instants. D'un coup les centres névralgiques de la capitale furent détruits, pulvérisant les défenses extérieures et enterrant vivants des milliers de citadins cachés dans le métro sous-terrain. Les principaux ponts furent réduits en poussière, ce qui créa des barrages forçant l'eau de la Seine à déborder de son lit et à inonder une partie de la rive droite. Tous les quartiers ouest de ce qui avait été jusqu'alors le seizième arrondissement fut détruit, créant une brèche importante dans les défenses. Parallèlement, une attaque générale fut lancée, réduisant bientôt les fortins encore intacts et notamment ceux bordant le bois de Boulogne et le boulevard périphérique sur toute sa partie nord-ouest.

Pourtant, malgré ces destructions massives et la perte des seules défenses extérieures de la ville, la résistance s'était organisée en avance avec l'armée. Et tandis que de grands champs de protection étaient mis en place pour empêcher tout transplanage, une guérilla urbaine s'installa dans les ruines des anciens bâtiments, tentant d'attirer dans des pièges mortels les Mangemorts et créant des embuscades. Dans ce chaos, quelques places étaient stratégiques. Les hauts de Montmartre avaient été particulièrement fortifiés pour subir une attaque de grande ampleur. Des batteries d'artillerie y avaient été installées et pilonnaient les zones récupérées par l'ennemi dans une vaine tentative de contenir son avancée. Le groupe de combattants, une brigade de sorciers et de militaires français, avait fait savoir qu'il ne se retirerait pas et qu'il se battrait jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de se replier. La montagne Sainte-Geneviève et la colline du Montparnasse étaient d'autres lieux convoités par les belligérants. Quiconque contrôlait ces position contrôlait les alentours et pouvait par la suite se déployer avec une relative simplicité. Face aux assauts venus de toutes parts et la tentative avortée de Augustus Rockwood d'encercler Paris, la colline de Montparnasse avait été perdue après qu'une attaque de géants vienne à bout de la tour d'où tiraient des soldats assiégés. Les régiments de Mangemorts lancèrent alors des dizaines de milliers de civiles sous Imperium et de créatures magiques sur les quais de Seine pour contourner la montagne Sainte-Geneviève et prendre à revers les troupes de la Résistance. Pendant ce temps une lutte sans merci c'était déclarée dans le jardin du Luxembourg en prélude d'une offensive sur le Panthéon.

Et c'est ainsi que se trouvait Harry et Fleur à la tête d'un groupe de combattants dans les gravas au milieu de ce qui avait jusqu'alors été la rue Soufflot. Depuis plusieurs jours les Mangemorts essayaient de s'emparer de cette rue pour atteindre le Panthéon et s'en servir comme point d'observation et lieu de déploiement de leurs unités d'artillerie. Si la butte était prise la rive gauche serait définitivement perdue et de ce poste d'observation les Mangemorts pourraient à loisir lancer leurs forces sur la Gare d'Austerlitz et la Gare de Lyon, les deux solutions de repli de la Résistance devant l'avancée des Mangemorts et les lieux d'où les civiles étaient évacués de la ligne de front.

« -Nous n'allons pas pouvoir tenir longtemps face à ces géants ! » hurla Harry à Fleur agenouillée derrière un tas de gravas qui la protégeait des balles et des sorts. Derrière eux accroupis sur le pavés se tenaient une petite compagnie de résistants de trois cent-cinquante hommes tout au plus. Deux autres unités d'un nombre équivalent se trouvaient en arrière, positionnés dans les ruines fumantes des immeubles défoncés par les explosions et les jets de projectiles des dragons sous les ordres du mage noir. La situation de la compagnie de Fleur et Harry restait néanmoins critique : Ils étaient en train de subir une charge d'une trentaine de géants. Dans des cas similaires, lors de la prise de Montparnasse notamment, ils avaient employé leur force brute avec des résultats dévastateurs, surtout sur les structures.

« -Je sais ! Il va falloir en gagner! A l'attaque! » Répondit-elle avant de se redresser et d'ordonner une contre offensive. D'un coup plusieurs dizaines de résistants s'élancèrent vers la charge des géants. Harry se redressa à son tour et suivit Fleur vers les lignes ennemies en hurlant son cri de guerre devenu célèbre : « _Gloire ou victoire_! »

L'engagement fût terrible. Les trois cent-cinquante hommes se trouvaient face-à-face avec deux douzaines de géants qui attaquaient au corps-à-corps tandis que les autres lançaient des projectiles hors de porté des sorts. Il avait rapidement été constaté que la texture de la peau des géants était trop résistante face aux balles des armes a feu conventionnelles. Seuls les mortiers et les lance-roquettes pouvait effectivement blesser ces créatures et encore les résultats pouvait-ils varier. Seuls les sorciers pouvaient venir à bout de ces monstres ce qui en faisait des cibles d'autant plus importantes pour les Mangemorts positionnés en arrière des géants et qui tiraient sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient. Pour ajouter à la difficulté, des moldus à qui avaient été promis la vie sauve s'étaient alliés aux assaillants et combattaient à leur coté, tirant sur la résistance où allant au corps à corps contre elle entre les jambes des colosses. A ceux-là s'ajoutait naturellement les hordes de civils sous Imperium qui, dépourvus de toute volonté se trouvaient au centre des combats et mourrait des défenses de la Résistance, de sorts ou de balles perdues ou écrasés par les mastodontes.

L'engagement pour la montagne Sainte-Geneviève fut sanglant et se termina par un échec cuisant face aux troupes Mangemorts. Deux cent mètres de la rue Soufflot furent perdus et les assiégés durent se replier autour de la place du Panthéon transformée en forteresse pour l'occasion. Des snipers positionnés dans les hauteurs et sur le dôme tirèrent tant qu'ils le purent sur les Mangemorts alors que des dragons jetaient des rochers depuis le ciel. Un incendie dans la partie basse de la rue et jusqu'à l'angle de la rue Saint-Jacques se déclara et dans un vacarme assourdissant une partie de la façade sud de la bibliothèque Sainte-Geneviève implosa sous l'effet conjugué des géants et des dragons qui s'y étaient acharnés. Après de durs combats, le dernier des géants fut mis à mort par Harry tandis que des sorts volaient de tous les côtés. Le ciel fut quant à lui dégagé lorsque des soldats tirèrent à la roquette sur les prédateurs volants dont beaucoup furent touchés et s'écrasèrent dans les environs immédiats de la bataille mais malgré ces résultats positifs l'ennemi était avancé et les Mangemorts continuaient d'attaquer, disposant encore de larges réserves de chair à canon et étant encore relativement frais et dispos quand les défenseurs étaient déjà épuisés par le combat.

« -Il faut se replier ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! » Hurla un aide de camp à Harry avant d'être touché par un sort perdu qui lui fit exploser le thorax, le laissant mort sur les pavés. Un autre sort couleur sang évita Harry d'un cheveu avant qu'il ne contre-attaque avec un _Avada Kedavra_ fatal pour son opposant. « -Fleur ! A couvert, on est trop exposé ici ! » Fleur hocha rapidement de la tête avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de se replier vers les ruines du Panthéon pendant que Harry les couvraient. Lorsque enfin elle se fût éloignée, Harry ordonna à ses lieutenants de disposer des pièges pour ralentir l'avance de l'Armée Noire. Des mines furent disposées dans les rues où ils avaient pris position avant d'être rendues invisibles par magie. Bientôt le secteur fut évacué tandis que Harry retournait vers le centre du Panthéon pour planifier la suite des opérations dans le secteur.

« - La colline va bientôt être prise Harry. » Murmura Fleur assise dans un des coins de la crypte où elle et ses hommes avaient élu domicile. Bien qu'encore très belle, Fleur avait perdu son air innocent des années auparavant. A la place était née une rose guerrière, une beauté froide et inatteignable capable d'inspirer l'amour comme la peur dans le cœur des hommes. Assis près d'elle, Harry la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer avant de répondre sur le même ton.

« - Je sais. Et les hommes le savent. Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous battre. » Fleur se blottit plus fort dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Depuis leur abandon par les Weasley, l'un comme l'autre étaient devenus très proches. Suivant les conseils de l'Ordre, Fleur n'était pas allée travailler à Gringotts et était retournée en France pour servir de liaison et d'interprète entre le mouvement de résistance et son père, le ministre français de la magie. Son rôle avait été crucial lorsque Hestia Jones avait mis en place des sanctuaires pour nés de moldu un peu partout en Angleterre. Grâce à son action, le ministère Français avait pu fournir à la résistance des hommes et du matériel pour développer des villages refuges. Avec l'argent que Harry avait été capable de mettre à disposition – et issu de l'héritage de Sirius et de Dumbledore dont il était le seul à avoir accès – la résistance avait pu créer plusieurs de ces villages qui furent bientôt peuplées de sorciers rescapés des horreurs de la guerre.

« - Comment allons-nous faire ? » Demanda soudainement Fleur, tirant Harry de ses souvenirs.

« - Je ne sais pas. Olympe va encore avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour terminer l'évacuation. Il faut leur gagner encore quelques jours. » Répondit Harry après quelques minutes d'un silence rassurant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Fleur se redressa, quittant les bras de son ami et se ressaisissant elle lança : « -Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Il est encore tôt, nous pouvons encore profiter du soleil pour une contre-attaque. » Sur ce elle remonta les escaliers à grands pas, haranguant des combattants à la suivre et à poursuivre le combat. Harry réprima un sourire avant de la suivre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les Mangemorts allaient souffrir pour avoir oser fait douter Fleur Delacour.

* * *

17 Juillet 2003 Lyon

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant filtrer la faible lueur d'une bougie dans l'obscurité. La silhouette qui la tenait était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus habillée d'une grande chemise de lin blanc qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Doucement elle s'avança dans la pièce qui s'avéra être une petite chambre aménagée dans un sous-sol, pourvue de quelques meubles usés et sur lesquels traînaient des liasses de papiers et de cartes. Au fond dans un renfoncement voûté un jeune homme était allongé dans un lit et dormait d'un sommeil agité. Lentement la jeune femme s'approcha de l'homme et s'assit sur le rebord de la couche, caressant ses cheveux en murmurant quelques mots d'une voix douce. Progressivement, le garçon s'apaisa avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux et de les fixer sur ceux de sa visiteuse.

« -Fleur ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de bercer le jeune homme en silence. Complètement déboussolé, le garçon se laissa faire avant de remarque les larmes qui perlaient des yeux de son amie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Les mains de la jeune femme interrompirent leurs effleurements et se tendirent alors qu'elle réprimait un sanglot dans sa gorge dénudée.

« -Elle…elle est morte Harry. Elle à été tuée il y a deux heures.

\- Qui est morte Fleur ? Qui ?

-Elle est partie en reconnaissance sur la presqu'île avec quelques hommes. Ils sont tombés dans un guet-apens. On n'a même pas pu reconnaître son corps tant ils se sont acharnés sur elle. Oh Harry, qu'allons nous faire ? »

Fleur s'effondra dans les bras du jeune homme qui tenta de la calmer autant qu'il put. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils combattaient ensemble, Harry avait rarement vu Fleur se laisser autant aller au désespoir qui la submergeait en ce moment. Même lorsque sa mère et sa petite sœur avaient étés capturées et que les Mangemorts lui avaient envoyés des photos d'elles subissant les pires supplices elle n'avait pas pleuré. Non, elle avait prit un régiment entier de ses meilleures troupes et était allée vers le lieu où elle savait que sa famille était retenue. Trouvant sa mère morte et sa sœur torturée et violée par ses geôliers, elle avait exercé sa vengeance avec toute la haine qui remplissait son âme, brisant sadiquement le principal bourreau de sa famille, Théodore Nott Senior. Elle avait personnellement torturé tous les Mangemorts capturés, prenant le temps de les faire souffrir le maximum avant de les mettre à mort d'une façon qui continuait à faire frémir Harry. Ce ne fût qu'après leur trépas qu'elle s'était permise de pleurer sa mère disparue et sa sœur qui ne serait plus jamais la même. Repensant à cet épisode Harry comprit quelle victime avait pu provoquer un tel choc chez celle dont il était tombé amoureux les mois précédents. Il murmura néanmoins pour confirmer ses pires craintes :

« -Olympe ? » Sous l'effet du nom, Fleur sanglota de plus belle, acquiesçant à la peur d'Harry. Pendant plusieurs minutes ses pleurs continuèrent jusqu'à ce que reprenant contrôle d'elle-même elle plonge ses orbes embués de larmes dans ceux compatissants d'Harry. Lentement, celui-ci rapprocha son visage du sien. Le prenant entre ses mains il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit fiévreusement dans une ultime tentative de trouver une protection face aux menaces toujours plus grandes qui détruisaient peu à peu son univers. Leur baiser, ce geste qu'ils s'étaient interdit pendant longtemps pour la promesse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire, fut un nectar amer dont ils savourèrent chaque instant. Car ce baiser ne signifiait pas le bonheur ou la joie mais bien le désespoir et au milieu du tourbillon de l'anarchie et du chaos qui menaçait de les ensevelir, la reconnaissance d'une autre âme perdue dans le tumulte.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés l'un et l'autre, percevant chaque seconde comme un autre défi aux ténèbres. Leurs mains s'unirent et bientôt les caresses se transformèrent en aléas tandis qu'ils se découvraient l'un l'autre. Le baiser passa de l'amertume du désespoir au sucré de la passion et dans un même mouvement, un nouveau feu de désir réciproque se mit à brûler en eux. Eux, pauvre jeunesse dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, eux, combattants pour un monde qui partait en lambeaux, eux, qui pouvaient mourir demain et succomber dans le néant, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et dans la peine s'unirent dans une dernière preuve d'amour pour combattre les ténèbres. Et alors qu'ils avouaient s'aimer naquit un espoir impossible : Celui qu'un jour ils pourraient être heureux dans un monde libre et en paix. Et ils feraient tout pour voir ce jour arriver.

* * *

10 Septembre 2005 Anvers

« -Chevalier Blanc à Tour Blanche, nous avons nettoyé le secteur, à vous...

\- Tour Blanche à Chevalier Blanc, nous serons sur vous dans dix minutes. Confirmez l'évaluation de la zone, à vous…

\- Affirmatif Tour Blanche, l'ennemi est à terre, je répète l'ennemi est à terre. Nous attendons les renforts, terminé.

\- Compris Chevalier Blanc, arrivée sur zone confirmée dans dix minutes, terminé. »

Harry Potter, l'homme connu sous le pseudonyme de Chevalier Blanc se redressa au dessus de sa radio avant de se tourner vers son aide de camp qui patientait près de lui un carnet à la main. Prenant une large bouffée d'air, il lança d'une voix ferme :

« -Déployez des patrouilles pour un nouveau ratissage de la ville, il doit encore rester des rats à exterminer. Je veux des escouades de cinq hommes dans chaque cadran pour les six prochaines heures le temps que nous fortifions nos positions il ne faut pas sous-estimer la possibilité d'une contre-attaque. Prévenez l'État-major, je veux un débriefing dès que Dame Fleur arrivera et je veux un bilan complet de nos pertes. Ordonnez au général Al-Zahiyour de déplacer son Quartier Général jusqu'ici, je vais avoir besoin de ses compétences dans un autre cadre maintenant. Veillez à ce que les blessés soient dirigés vers nos dispensaires et une fois que les mesures de protection auront été prises, distribuez des vivres aux hommes, qu'ils se requinquent après les efforts qu'ils ont fournis. Demandez au génie de fortifier notre approvisionnement, et prévoyez quelque chose à manger pour la réunion de toute à l'heure. Rompez! »

L'aide de camp tourna les talons et sortit de la tente de commandement aussi vite qu'il le put. Lord Harry était connu pour être juste et bienveillant avec ses hommes mais il était particulièrement autoritaire lorsque ses ordres n'étaient pas parfaitement exécutés. En moins de deux ans déjà quinze aides de camp s'étaient succédé auprès de lui, sans qu'aucun ne tienne plus de quelques semaines la cadence que leur supérieur leur imposait. Certains étaient morts au combat en voulant le suivre dans ses rages guerrières, d'autres avaient demandé à être réaffecté à un poste moins prestigieux mais plus sécurisé et d'autres enfin étaient tombé en dépression face à la somme de travail qui était exigée d'eux. Il fallait dire que Lord Harry – Dame Fleur également au demeurant – s'imposaient une rigueur qui restait encore à égaler. Depuis le début de la contre-attaque en automne 2003, l'un comme l'autre avaient toujours étés de tous les combats, à lutter envers et contre tout et inspirant l'admiration chez leurs hommes et la peur dans le cœur de leurs ennemis.

La contre-attaque d'automne 2003 avait été la première avancée de la Guerre Noire contre Voldemort. Le siège de Lyon avait embourbé les Mangemorts qui s'étaient bientôt retrouvés encerclés par les forces de la Résistance. Après la mort d'Olympe Maxime, Fleur et Harry avaient pris la tête du mouvement et s'étaient organisés pour submerger à leur tour les assaillants et récupérer les territoires sous la domination du mage noir les Terres Noires. Harry avait dirigé la bataille de Lyon tandis que Fleur était partie rassembler des hommes, sorciers comme non-sorciers de partout en Europe pour grossir les rangs de la Résistance. Le choix qui leur avait été donné était simple. Engagez-vous et battez-vous ou vous serez les prochaines victimes de Voldemort. La propagande et l'impact de ce message avaient été suffisants pour assurer l'organisation de l'assistance de nombreuses recrues qui avaient été formées au combat dans des camps d'entraînement en Italie du Nord et en Suisse avant d'être envoyés au front à Lyon.

La conséquence de cette mobilisation avait été la création de multiples brigades aux langues et aux cultures différentes. Pour assurer la plus grande efficacité possible, la structure de commandement avait été entièrement repensée pour incorporer les officiers commandants des différents corps de troupes. A cela s'était ajouté l'incorporation des premiers régiments de la _Brigade de l'Union Africaine pour la Stabilisation du Golfe de Guinée_ envoyés par le général Mdialo, l'ancien adjoint du Maréchal N'Bongé. Pour assurer une cohésion et éviter que son autorité soit contestée Harry qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas eu de grade officiel, se proclama Général-en-chef de la Résistance pour les questions militaires. Fleur fut quant à elle nommée Administratrice générale de la Résistance pour les questions logistiques et humanitaires. Mais les titulatures comme les grades ne revêtant plus autant d'importance dans un monde sans structure étatique fiable, les hommes et les officiers s'étaient progressivement habitués à les appeler _Lord Harry_ et _Dame Fleur_. Deux titres d'autant plus pertinents que la propagande officielle et les actions des deux leaders les faisaient sembler à des seigneurs de l'ancien temps partis guerroyer contre l'injustice et l'intolérance.

L'autre conséquence de cette évolution de la hiérarchie militaire avait été la nécessité pour Harry et pour Fleur de déléguer une partie du commandement sur les opérations militaires, ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendait faire complètement. Harry savait parfaitement que leur pouvoir pouvait rapidement être remis en cause par un officier supérieur trop ambitieux qui réussirait à vaincre sur le terrain. Comme il était hors de question que la réalité du pouvoir leur échappe et devant la nécessité de représenter au sein de l'état-major chaque groupe ethnique présent dans les forces de la Résistance, Lord Harry s'était arrangé pour que ces fidèles se trouvent à des postes à responsabilité et qu'à cela ne tienne si pour ce faire il fallait pousser un général d'armée ou un officier trop charismatique dans un guet-apens créé de toute pièce ou dans un piège tendu par les Mangemorts. Ainsi dans les premiers mois qui avaient suivis la reprise de Lyon le taux de mortalité des officiers généraux avait été particulièrement élevé mais avait également permis à Harry de prendre le contrôle total des troupes sous ses ordres.

Un autre événement d'importance s'était déroulé dans le même laps de temps. La reprise de Lyon après plus d'un an de combats en juillet 2004 avait été suivie de ce qui serait appelé par les historiens _L'appel de Lyon_ ou le _Discours du 31 Juillet_. Dans cette allocution sur toutes les ondes radio, Lord Harry plaidait pour l'unité dans le combat contre Voldemort, au rassemblement des forces combattantes au sein de la Résistance et appelait de ses vœux la création d'une République une fois la guerre terminée. Cet appel fut massivement suivi par les populations encore libres et des branches locales de la Résistance se créèrent partout en Europe et jusqu'en Afrique du Nord pour enrôler et entraîner des hommes. La victoire de la Résistance à Lyon avait en effet eu un retentissement énorme pour les populations non-magiques. C'était la première fois depuis la révélation de la magie que l'armée de Voldemort subissait une défaite et devait se replier devant la défense acharnée des troupes libres. Le fait que le chef de ce mouvement soit un jeune leader charismatique, un stratège de génie et un sorcier combattant pour la protection de ses frères et sœurs non-sorciers encouragea encore davantage les engagements volontaires, principalement chez les jeunes qui avaient dû grandir en plein chaos durant l'effondrement des États et qui voyaient dans la guerre l'occasion de se faire un nom et de manger à leur faim. Une grande vague de soulèvement populaire de déclencha donc et vint grossir les rangs des troupes de la Résistance qui profitèrent de cette situation pour pousser leur avantage et récupérer kilomètre par kilomètre les terres conquises par le mage noir.

Le pouvoir de Lord Harry se centralisant autour de lui, tout une campagne de propagande ainsi qu'un culte de la personnalité fut organisé pour assurer la cohésion future des troupes et le soutien des civils dans les territoires libérés. Un des indicateurs de cette personnalisation du pouvoir fut dans la reprise du cri de guerre personnel de Harry qui fût bientôt adopté par l'ensemble des hommes. Dès lors chaque assaut fut lancé au cri de « _Gloire ou Victoire_ », voire d'injonctions encore plus claires telles que « _Pour Lord Harry, pour Dame Fleur_ ». Un cri repris avec enthousiasme dans les assauts les plus durs où les hommes étaient toujours assurés de retrouver Lord Harry ou Dame Fleur en première ligne, accompagné d'aides de camp et partant souvent au plus proche de la mort. Une telle bravoure fut capitalisée par les équipes de communicants de l'état-major, des photographies étant régulièrement publiées dans l'organe de presse officiel de la Résistance et étant distribuées aux populations y compris celles se trouvant le plus à la périphérie du conflit.

Mais si cette tactique était payante, elle avait tout de même ses mauvais cotés. Personne n'ignorait que Lord Harry et Dame Fleur étaient un couple, mais tout le monde savait aussi que l'un comme l'autre trouvaient difficilement du temps pour être ensemble. Après tout, gérer une guerre sur tout ses fronts avait de quoi les distraire et nul ne pouvait dire qu'ils prenaient le moindre instant de répit. Néanmoins si ce zèle avait de quoi attirer l'admiration il en avait résulté quelques désagrément pour ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'entourage immédiat de l'un d'entre eux. Les aides de camps avaient appris à rester au loin pendant les quelques heures après que l'un ou l'autre soit parti pour une nouvelle opération et les généraux de l'état-major savaient être expéditifs lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des rapports pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Plus d'un avait sourit de cette façon de faire qui n'entravait en rien le bon déroulement de la guerre mais qui lui donnait un coté plus où moins folklorique et en tous cas plus humain. Face au déchaînement d'horreurs auxquelles ils étaient confrontés tous les jours, c'était devenue une source d'amusement pour les hommes de voir leurs commandants éviter la tente de Lord Harry et forcer leurs subordonnés à en faire autant.

Un tel comportement forçait également l'admiration. Lord Harry était devenu un sémillant jeune homme dont l'autorité et l'aura était incontestée pour tous ceux de son entourage proche. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau mais il dégageait un magnétisme indéniable qui était capable de capturer tout un auditoire et qui provoquait l'attraction chez la plupart des représentantes de l'autre sexe et même chez certains hommes. Sa force de volonté et son tempérament étaient connus tout comme son perfectionnisme malgré une intransigeance face à l'incompétence et à un certain manque d'empathie. Mais là où le magnétisme pouvait bouger des foules, le couple qu'il formait avec Fleur faisaient d'eux un idéal à atteindre, créant l'envie et l'admiration de tous, toutes origines et toute opinions confondues. Fleur n'était pas seulement sublime, elle était l'égal de son compagnon. Aussi forte qu'il était dur, aussi déterminée qu'il était tenace, aussi rusée qu'il était cruel envers ses ennemis, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des anecdotes de soldats qui l'avait approchée durant une bataille et qui témoignait de la rage de ses coups et de la létalité de ses attaques.

Dans sa tente assit à sa table, Harry restait pensif. Son piège avait fonctionné à merveille. La dernière poche de résistance des Mangemorts sur le continent était tombée le matin même grâce à un stratagème qu'il avait mis au point quelques semaines auparavant. Plaçant des espions dans le réseau de communication que les Mangemorts utilisaient, il avait simulé un ordre de Voldemort d'attaquer sans retenue leurs anciens alliés Gobelins, Loup-garou et Vampires, de façon à « _purifier »_ l'armée noire. Cet ordre suivi à la lettre par les fanatiques avait complètement déstabilisé les forces du mage noir. Les Gobelins étant des créatures exceptionnellement puissantes au corps-à-corps avaient fait une hécatombe de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des traîtres parmi leurs anciens alliés avant que leur bataillon ne soit exterminé par les Mangemorts. Lorsque les forces de la Résistance avaient attaquées à leur tour, il n'y avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour balayer les quelques îlots de combat restant. Lord Harry avait ordonné l'exécution de tous les prisonniers qui seraient capturés à l'exception des officiers qui seraient emprisonnés en attendant d'être interrogés. Parmi ceux-là se trouvait le général Mangemort Thorfinn Rowle, le commanditaire de l'expédition de Douvres à l'origine de la fuite initiale de l'Ordre du Phénix des îles britanniques. Une prise importante puisqu'il était l'un des principaux adjoints de Séverus Rogue, le bras droit de Voldemort et le responsable de la « gestion » des Terres Noires. Par lui il serait peut-être possible de récupérer quelques informations sensibles, à commencer par celles sur la situation dans les Terres Noires et sur Azkaban dont les rumeurs les plus horribles étaient arrivées jusqu'à Harry.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Fleur, Harry réfléchissait à la suite de ce conflit. Il ne doutait pas que la guerre continuerait et à moins d'une grande inconnue la victoire serait sienne dans moins de deux ans, un an si il avait de la chance. D'une simple point de vue numérique le nombre de Mangemorts vétérans à la disposition de Voldemort avait été considérablement réduit et la ruse que Harry avait organisée à Anvers avait été tellement soudaine que d'un seul coup Voldemort avait perdu une grande partie des ses alliés parmi les créatures magiques. En clair, à l'exception des innombrables moldus mis sous Imperium sous le commandement d'une poignée de Mangemorts fanatiques, les seules défenses de Voldemort consistait en les Vampires qu'il conservait sous sa domination et les détraqueurs qui étaient restés dans les îles britanniques et n'avaient pas encore été déployées contre lui. Une situation encore compliquée mais pas insurmontable.

En réalité le fond du problème qu'il percevait était différent : Une question lancinante lui traversait l'esprit tous les jours depuis le début de la reconquête. Que faire des territoires libérés et de ceux sous sa juridiction ? Pour le moment ils étaient administrés par des tribunaux militaires mais bientôt il faudrait trouver une solution plus permanente. Fleur avait proposé de créer un régime politique provisoire qui leur permettrait de rester au pouvoir « légalement » jusqu'à ce qu'une autre solution puisse être envisagée. Considérant les anciens systèmes politiques en place en Europe avant la révélation de la magie il fallait que ce régime s'inspire au moins partiellement des idéaux démocratiques. L'idée d'une République avec une démocratie limitée et un pouvoir centralisé autour de l'exécutif était pour l'instant son choix de prédilection mais il semblait bien que tout le monde ait une conception différente de ce système qui restait encore à concevoir. Fleur et lui avaient bien détachés une équipe de juriste pour façonner la première bouture d'un texte constituant mais c'était un travail de longue haleine et pour tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait, Harry trouvaient qu'en l'occurrence Fleur n'était pas particulièrement coopérative. Elle insistait beaucoup trop sur l'importance d'un modèle monarchique et semblait mépriser les éléments fondamentaux de toute démocratie. Il avait fallut beaucoup de temps, de discussions et de patience avant qu'elle n'accepte le principe d'un Sénat élu au suffrage universel et ayant un véritable rôle législatif. Dans tous les cas la décision quant à la forme finale de la République était encore sujette à négociations et il était clair que tant que Voldemort serait en vie, ces considérations resteraient de l'ordre de l'utopie. Mais à mesure que le temps passait et que les armées de la Résistance avançaient, Harry avait l'impression que cette vision pouvait devenir réalité.

Enfoncé dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas ses officiers entrer dans sa tente et s'installer devant son bureau. Il fallut que l'un de ses meilleurs généraux et une ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Hestia Jones, ne se racle bruyamment la gorge pour que Harry sorte enfin de sa torpeur. Il allait les saluer un à un quand Fleur entra à son tour dans la tente de commandement. D'un coup tous l'état-major se leva et mit au garde-à-vous. Encore assis, Harry lui adressa un vibrant sourire auquel elle répondit de même. D'une voix flûtée, elle dit

« Restez assis messieurs, et commençons. La journée à été longue et nous voulons tous prendre autant de repos que possible. » Harry sourit dans sa barbe de trois semaines. Il se doutait bien que Fleur ne l'incluait pas dans ce propos et il était clair qu'il ne prendrait aucun repos cette nuit là. La dernière lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite l'avant-veille était très explicite à ce sujet et il était vrai que la guerre était un puissant aphrodisiaque. Hé puis... elle lui avait manqué à lui aussi, et il avait hâte de le lui faire savoir.

« -Bien Madame » répondit le Général Fâris Al-Zahiyour avant de plonger dans son siège. Ses collègues en firent autant ce qui permit à Harry de faire un tour d'horizon de son état-major.

Immédiatement à sa droite se tenait Hestia Jones, une de ses conseillères les plus influentes. Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis la fin de la première guerre contre Voldemort elle était en charge des questions humanitaires et de la gestion des réfugiés. A ce titre elle avait été le maître d'œuvre derrière le développement des villages refuges au moment de la révélation de la magie et la responsable du recrutement des volontaires issus de ces villages, y compris ceux existant sous fidélius et encore cachés derrière la ligne de front dans les Terres Noires. Elle était assise à côté du général Mdialo, le chef d'état-major adjoint de la Résistance. C'était une personnalité atypique quoique intègre et digne de confiance ainsi qu'un bon meneur d'hommes. Il avait décidé de soutenir la Résistance dans son combat contre Voldemort au prix d'un grade de général, d'une place dans l'état-major et d'une promesse de favoriser la stabilisation de l'Afrique de l'ouest une fois la guerre civile terminée. C'était grâce à lui que la _Brigade de l'Union Africaine pour la Stabilisation du Golfe de Guinée_ ou _BUAS_ s'était jointe à la Résistance : l'une des raisons de la succession de victoires qu'avait enregistrée la Résistance depuis un an et demi.

En face de Harry quatre sièges étaient disposés sur lesquels étaient assis quatre hommes de grande valeur : Les quatre membres du _dispositif spécial_ c'est à dire l'embryon d'exécutif qui prendrait en charge les questions relatives à leur domaines de compétences dans le cadre du développement d'une autorité institutionnalisée lorsque la Résistance se transformerait en un régime politique stabilisé.

D'abord le général Fâris Al-Zahiyour, probablement le meilleur officier de Lord Harry et l'un de ses proches hommes de confiance. Al-Zahiyour était un homme d'une trentaine d'années d'origine marocaine. Entré comme simple soldat dans la branche de la Résistance de Tanger il avait gravi les échelons en un temps record jusqu'à prendre la tête de l'expédition maritime qui avait franchie la méditerranée en Novembre 2004 pour prendre part aux combats dans le bassin de la Loire. Sa qualité humaine et ses compétences de stratège en avait fait un allié précieux pour Harry qui l'avait promu membre de l'état-major général quelques semaines seulement avant le _piège d'Anvers_ où il avait pris une part significative dans l'établissement des plans, des stratagèmes et des protocoles de soutien.

Autre homme sur lequel Harry pouvait compter, le Cardinal Antonio Tibérias. Ancien membre de la Curie à Rome, le Cardinal Tibérias était un italien de soixante ans qui avait été à la tête du mouvement de contestation de la bulle papale _Contra Venifica_ qui prévoyait l'extermination des sorciers et appelait à la croisade contre la magie. Sur son action une part importante des trésors du Vatican avait été préservée et en tant que dernier Cardinal encore en vie – d'après les informations dont disposait la Résistance – il était le mieux placé pour gérer et réorganiser l'Église et son nouveau rapport à la magie. Et dans des territoires gérés par la Résistance et majoritairement chrétiens et catholiques, une telle aide était d'autant plus appréciable que Harry avait besoin du soutien et du réseau que constituaient les paroisses locales pour la consolidation de son autorité.

En pleine discussion avec son voisin le cardinal était le troisième homme du _dispositif spécial_ de Lord Harry : Le Cheikh Najib Salim. Âgé de cinquante-cinq ans, il avait exercé de hautes fonctions administratives à l'école coranique d'Alexandrie et avait également travaillé dans les années 90 au sein du ministère des affaires étrangères égyptien dans le cabinet du ministre d'alors. A ce titre il faisait figure d'expert des relations internationales et particulièrement des relations entre les peuples arabes. Sa qualité de diplomate et sa foi musulmane en faisait l'émissaire de choix dans le cadre des négociations que la Résistance devait mener avec ses voisins immédiats, au moyen-orient comme au sahel. Il allait bâtir les fondations internationales de la République une fois que celle-ci serait proclamée et serait à ce titre un des pivots du développement de la République en gestation.

Enfin, le nez penché dans un rapport, Andrei Volmikov se faisait indiquer des éléments importants par son premier adjoint Erik Olseg accroupi près de lui. C'était une curieuse association que celle de Volmikov et d'Olseg. Le premier avait été le chef de l'antenne de la Résistance à Saint-Pétersbourg avant d'être appelé par Fleur au sein de l'état-major général. Plus qu'un militaire, c'était un redoutable communiquant doté d'une faculté d'analyse particulièrement impressionnante et brillante. Très érudit il s'était servi de ses connaissances pour devenir un tacticien militaire compétent mais il avait été retiré du champ de bataille quand sa véritable qualité de gestionnaire et d'utilisateur de l'information à grande échelle avait été mise à jour. Devant l'insistance de Fleur dont il était l'un des proches, il avait été nommé en charge de la propagande et de la contre-information de masse. C'était un choix que Harry ne regrettait pas puisque c'était notamment lui qui avait dirigée la campagne de recrutement des volontaires après la victoire à Lyon et lui encore qui avait poussée le développement du culte de la personnalité autour de Fleur et de Harry qui avait permis le développement de la ferveur populaire en dépit de leur statut de sorcier. Il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec son premier adjoint, Erik Olseg et la femme de celui-ci, Adna. Erik et Adna Olseg étaient des économistes. Diplômés de l'Université de Copenhague en 1995 ils avaient rejoints la Résistance dès les premiers combats en allant porter assistance aux blessés en plein pendant la destruction de Londres. Cela avait été par hasard qu'ils étaient tombés sur l'Ordre du Phénix alors en pleine évacuation et encore par hasard qu'ils avaient suivis leur mouvement lors de la retraite en Normandie. Adna était devenue amie avec Hestia Jones qui lui avait déléguée une partie des questions logistiques. Lorsque Andrei était arrivé il avait remarqué en le couple Olseg des techniciens capables de rationaliser l'économie et de la faire correspondre à un embrigadement de masse. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis.

Outre ces membres du _dispositif spécial_ , l'état-major général comptait la présence de l'Amiral Luis Padova en charge de toutes les unités navales sous le commandement de la Résistance, du Général Arthuro Saltesor, responsable des opérations aériennes et aéroportées, du Général Arthur Pyke, du Général Elena Maduro, du Général John MacIntyer, du Colonel Evelina Andersen et du Colonel Jeremy Nambasa. Deux membres n'étaient pas présent bien qu'ils soient eux-aussi membres de l'état-major : _Gustav_ et _Mathias_. Deux personnes dont nul en dehors de Lord Harry ne connaissait l'identité réelle, pas même Fleur. Même si il l'avait voulu, Lord Harry n'aurait pas pu divulguer cette information du fait de serments inviolables qu'il avait contracté avec ses deux maîtres espions. Il était le seul à recevoir leurs rapports et il était le seul garant de leurs actes malgré le mystère qui les entouraient. Seul _Gustav_ se déplaçait en personne et encore ne le faisait-il que rarement et jamais à visage découvert. L'état-major savait que l'un et l'autre avaient des postes à responsabilité auprès de Voldemort et qu'ils disposaient d'équipes d'infiltrées sous leurs ordres, mais nul n'aurait pu dire quelle place ils avaient véritablement ou quelle était la taille de leurs réseaux propres. Pour autant la qualité des informations qu'ils transmettaient était incontestable à l'image de celle qui détaillait le réseau de communication des Mangemorts depuis les îles britanniques vers le continent. C'était sur la base de telles informations que des succès comme le _piège d'Anvers_ avait pu avoir lieu.

La réunion dura moins d'une heure, détaillant sans trop s'y attarder les résultats obtenus pendant la bataille d'Anvers. Il y avait eu des morts du coté de la Résistance, mais moins que ce que l'on aurait pu craindre compte tenu du stratagème que Lord Harry avait employé et qui avait considérablement affaibli la citadelle du mage noir. La fin du conseil fût cependant marquée par un événement hors du commun dans cette campagne contre les forces noires. En effet un lieutenant arriva bientôt interrompre le compte-rendu du général Al-Zahiyour clamant que le campement était en panique suite à la rumeur selon laquelle Lord Harry et Dame Fleur auraient étés abattus pendant le dernier assaut contre le dernier îlot de résistance. En conséquence de quoi l'un et l'autre durent faire un tour d'inspection des camps de base : Officiellement pour vérifier le fonctionnement des corps d'armée et officieusement pour rassurer les hommes, Lord Harry et Dame Fleur déambulèrent à cheval et parée de leurs plus beaux atours sur les conseils d'Andrei Volmikov qui en profita pour accentuer l'imagerie et le culte autour de leurs personnes tout en prenant des photographies de propagande. Sur elles, le couple apparaîtrait comme une vision réactualisée des seigneurs d'antan chevauchant à la tête de leurs armées et défaisant le Mal sur leur passage. Tout un folklore qui pourrait et qui serait développé à loisir pour la plus grande gloire des chefs de la Résistance. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Fleur soupiraient de frustration à l'idée du temps qu'ils perdaient à parader ainsi alors qu'ils auraient pu le passer ensemble, comme ils l'auraient voulu.

* * *

22 Septembre 2006, Azkaban

Lord Harry sauta sur le ponton principal du petit bateau qui l'avait transporté depuis la côte et posa le pied sur l'un des rochers noirs et tranchants du rivage de l'île d'Azkaban, entouré de sa garde rapprochée si distinctive en raison de l'uniforme blanc qu'elle portait. La prison en pierre formait depuis le ciel une étrange structure triangulaire constamment battue par le vent et par les vagues. D'ordinaire une prison pour les sorciers les plus dangereux du monde magique, Azkaban avait été capturée par les troupes de Voldemort en même temps que le Ministère de la Magie était tombé. Depuis lors la sinistre île était devenue l'un des repaires les plus horribles des Terres Noires où les prisonniers politiques considérés comme trop précieux pour être immédiatement exécutés y avaient été enfermés.

La veille, le 54ZTS – ou 54ème régiment d'infanterie de choc du groupe Al-Zahiyour, Tibérias et Salim – avait mené une opération commando pour reprendre la forteresse. Cette opération était d'autant plus importante qu'elle devait priver Voldemort de sa dernière place forte et l'empêcher de fuir la bataille de Londres pour une position plus aisément défendable. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle la destruction de Poudlard avait été une telle catastrophe pour lui puisque ce faisant il perdait le bastion capable de défendre le nord de ses territoires et un emplacement stratégique où il pouvait subir un siège pratiquement indéfiniment. Lord Harry postulait d'ailleurs que telle aurait probablement été sa stratégie si il n'avait pas débarqué ses troupes dans le Kent et forcé le mage noir à faire demi-tour. La prise d'Azkaban s'était faite avec une relative facilité d'après les rapports de ses officiers. La plupart des Mangemorts avaient été rappelés par Voldemort dans la précipitation pour participer à la bataille de Londres une fois que Fleur et ses hommes eurent pris en tenailles les derniers contingents ennemis. Ce faisant Voldemort avait fait la preuve de son incompétence militaire et de son peu de considération pour ses ennemis et ainsi avait-il livré l'une de ses dernières pièces maîtresses à son rival pour la domination de l'Europe occidentale.

La visite de Lord Harry à Azkaban n'avait pas été prévue à l'avance mais les découvertes des troupes de chocs l'avait obligé à déléguer le commandement de la bataille de Londres au général Pyke pendant la durée de son absence. D'après le Cardinal Tibérias qui l'avait contacté en urgence il fallait absolument qu'il vienne se rendre compte de la barbarie des Mangemorts. Il semblait en outre que Gustav et Mathias étaient sur place et voulaient lui parler. Compte tenu que de situation générale de la bataille à Londres et étant donnée la mission qu'il avait confiée à Mathias en rapport avec le dénouement de cette guerre il lui sembla plus sage de se déplacer que d'attendre un compte-rendu de situation.

Le Cardinal l'attendait devant l'entrée principale dont la herse et le portail avaient en partie été démolis par les combats de la veille. Il était habillé de son habituelle tenue de campagne : Sa soutane noire à ceinture rouge était couverte par une large cape grise tenue sur le côté grâce à une broche en or. L'objet était remarquable puisqu'il avait été créé avec l'or fondu de l'Anneau du Pêcheur récupéré sur la dépouille du pape Luc I après que celui-ci ait été assassiné avec l'ensemble du collège des cardinaux présents à Rome. Lorsqu'on lui avait présenté l'objet, le Cardinal Tibérias s'était juré de reforger un jour l'Anneau et de le voir de nouveau à la main d'un souverain pontife. Entre-temps il s'en était fait le gardien et l'avait utilisé auprès des prélats qu'il avait croisé sur sa route pour leur donner de l'espoir et les encourager à combattre les ténèbres. Mais ce n'était pas tant la broche qui attira le regard de Lord Harry que le visage de son porteur. Blême et tremblant, le cardinal ressemblait peu à l'image de l'homme optimiste et obstiné que Lord Harry lui connaissait. Près de lui et légèrement en retrait patientaient Mathias et Gustav, tous les deux masqués par leurs capuchons et leurs longues robes noires de sorciers. Il était étonnant qu'ils se trouvent tous deux au même endroit et au même moment. L'un comme l'autre ne connaissaient pas leurs identités respectives et bien que Harry ait une parfaite confiance en eux et en leurs capacités il tenait à ce que cela reste ainsi, ne serait-ce que pour des questions de sécurité. Mais il savait aussi que leurs venue ici n'était pas due au hasard et qu'ils venaient exiger ce qu'ils leur avait promis des années auparavant.

Préférant laisser quelques instants au Cardinal pour se recomposer, Lord Harry se dirigea d'abord vers Mathias qui fit un pas en avant pour se placer à sa hauteur. Lord Harry parla en ces termes :

« -Ton absence ne sera pas remarquée ?

-Seulement si je prends le risque de revenir monseigneur.

-Ah. Des complications donc. As-tu pu mener ta mission à bien ?

-Le serpent à été éliminé selon vos ordres mais des fidèles du mage noir sont apparus alors que j'allais l'achever. J'ai pu disposer de quatre d'entre eux mais un cinquième à pu s'échapper avant que je ne m'en occupe.

-Il est donc probable qu'à l'heure actuelle Voldemort soit au courant de ta trahison.

-C'est une possibilité monseigneur.

-Il faut le garder sur le qui-vive. L'empêcher de penser et le pousser à la faute avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences maintenant que son secret est dévoilé. Tu as bien fait de venir. Retourne au Quartier Général et vas te reposer. Nous lancerons l'assaut rapidement maintenant et je vais avoir besoin de toi et de tes agents après les combats.

-Bien monseigneur. Et à propos de...

-Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas. Vas maintenant et préviens Fleur de la nouvelle. Qu'elle commence ses attaques contre le groupe de Séverus Rogue immédiatement. L'idéal serait de forcer les Mangemorts à évacuer Borehamwood. Dans tous les cas je le veux capturé vivant avant de lancer l'assaut final. Et transmets à Arthur mes instructions pour l'attaque de cette nuit. Je veux qu'il se focalise sur les quartiers de Merton et de Wandsworth avant que nous nous lancions contre Westminster. Il faut donner à Voldemort l'illusion que la Tamise est une ligne défendable jusqu'au dernier moment. » Mathias s'inclina respectueusement et transplana dans un tourbillon de robe.

Se tournant Gustav, il demanda:

« -J'imagine qu'il y a des prisonniers ?

-Des centaines monsieur.

-Les sœurs Patil ?

-Parvati n'a pas survécu.

-Et Padma ?

-Elle est faible mais un infirmier du régiment estime qu'elle va s'en remettre.

-Conduis-moi à elle. » Gustav hocha de la tête et entra dans la forteresse, Lord Harry lui emboîta le pas suivi par Tibérias. Chaque couloir était gardé par deux hommes en faction, l'un ayant un doigt sur la gâchette de son arme et l'autre ayant sa baguette dégainée. De tout évidence les Mangemorts s'étaient battus avec l'énergie du désespoir et les hommes restaient vigilants alors que le chef de la Résistance venait inspecter leur secteur. Guidé par Mathias et protégé par sa garde rapprochée Lord Harry s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la citadelle, empruntant un dédale de corridors pour finalement déboucher sur une cour centrale de forme triangulaire où des tentes avaient été dressées pour protéger les lits de camps qui y avaient été installés. Les trois entrées de la cour – des tunnels de pierre humide fermés des deux côtés par des portes en métal – étaient fortement gardées pour éviter tout mouvement de foule et pour rassurer les rescapés quant à leur protection.

L'entrée de Lord Harry dans l'enclos ne provoqua aucune réaction significative de la part des anciens prisonniers bien que les gardes se redressèrent tous subrepticement. S'arrêtant pour observer l'ensemble des détenus, ce qu'il vit . La plupart étaient hagards d'un enfermement trop long avec pour seul contact les détraqueurs et les tortures des Mangemorts. Ils avaient le regard vague, les yeux exorbités et un air globalement perdu. Mais ce qui choquait le plus était leur extrême maigreur. A quelques exceptions près ils étaient faméliques, les os apparents et un teint jaune maladif. Des médecins militaires s'affairaient de lit en lit et de palliasse et en palliasse en distribuant des barres nutritionnelles et des potions de soin. Elles avaient été produites en masse par la Résistance une fois que les premiers camps de prisonniers moldus furent découverts lors de la reconquête des Terres Noires. Apparemment ces camps servaient de réservoirs à esclaves pour les Mangemorts et leurs alliés qui s'en servaient à loisir selon leurs besoins ou leur plaisir et sans le moindre respect pour la vie humaine.

Alors que Gustav allait s'engager dans l'une des travées pour rejoindre le lit de Padma Patil, Lord Harry demanda :

« -Et les gardiens ? Où sont ils ?

-Les Mangemorts se sont battus jusqu'au dernier monsieur. » Répondit Gustav, laconique.

« -Et les détraqueurs ? »

Avant que Gustav ne réponde un des gardes en faction prit la parole.

« -Nous les avons noyés Sire. » Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. « Nous les avons poussés dans la mer avec nos Patronus et ils se sont noyés avant d'avoir pu en geler la surface. »

Lord Harry se tourna le garde et le dévisagea. Les yeux bleus, le teint pale et les pommettes saillantes lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu mais dont il ne se rappelait plus.

« -Qui êtes-vous soldat ?

-Sergent Joachim Zeller, 5ème compagnie magique, 2ème Bataillon, 54ème Régiment d'infanterie. C'est un honneur Sire. » Il se mit au garde à vous et salua, un large sourire à présent fixé sur le visage.

« -Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. » Ce n'était pas une question. Juste un constat que le sergent confirma rapidement.

« -Oui Sire. Je suis entré à Serdaigle en septembre 1996, pendant que vous étiez en sixième année. J'avais une sœur, Rose. Elle était à Poufsouffle une année au dessus de moi.

-Je vois. Je vous félicite sergent pour votre bravoure. J'irai inspecter les hommes avant de repartir pour les remercier de leur courage. Vous serez inscrits à l'ordre de l'Armée pour cette victoire. Quant à vous sergent, vous irez faire votre rapport à votre officier commandant et une fois la guerre finie vous feriez bien de prendre contact avec mon aide de camp. Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour la reconstruction et j'aurais besoin de sorciers dignes de confiance auprès de moi. Je peux compter sur vous ?

-Oui Sire.

-Bien. Juste une chose : Je ne suis pas un _Sire_ et je ne suis certainement pas un monarque. Faites passez le mot si possible, c'est une habitude qui commence à être prise et qui n'est pas justifiée.

-Entendu Sire. » Répondit le soldat avec un air goguenard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec une fausse moue désapprobatrice avant d'enjoindre Gustav à avancer. Du coin de l'œil il vit le Cardinal parler quelques instants de plus avec l'homme en faction, lui serrant la main et tapotant paternellement son épaule de sa main libre. Lord Harry continua d'avancer. Quelque soit l'endroit où se dirigeait son regard, une nouvelle vision d'horreur s'imposait à lui. Outre l'extrême maigreur des prisonniers il semblait que les Mangemorts avaient pris un plaisir tout particulier à torturer avec la dernière des cruautés les infortunés. Nombre d'entre eux étaient mutilés, d'autres portaient encore les stigmates de leurs calvaires sur leurs visages et sur leurs membres. Alors qu'ils allaient arriver vers la paillasse où Gustav lui indiqua que se trouvait Padma Patil, Lord Harry préféra se diriger vers un des médecins affairé non loin de là. Le voyant arriver, celui-ci se redressa.

« -Docteur ?

-Major Erwin Pauwells Sire.

-Dites-moi quelle est la situation major.

-Au dernier décompte nous avons six-cent dix-neuf détenus encore vivants. Parmi eux, six-cent deux ont été volontairement affamés et cinq-cent soixante quatorze ont subis des tortures régulières pendant une période supérieure à six mois d'après la cicatrisation. Dix-sept ont été maintenus à l'isolement et ont subis des traumatismes légers en comparaison, mais leur état reste assez préoccupant.

-Quels genres de tortures ?

-De tous types. Beaucoup de blessures ont été faites à l'arme blanche où par magie sur les membres supérieurs et nous avons remarqués une prédisposition pour les mutilations sexuelles sur les détenus masculins. Les détenues féminines ont toutes été violées à répétition. Elles portent toutes des séquelles et nous avons au moins quinze cas d'avortements forcés. Il y a aussi un nombre important de mutilations au niveau des mains et des pieds et nous avons diagnostiqués des engelures et des gangrènes, principalement dues à des blessures mal cicatrisées ou non-soignées.

-Vos conclusions major ?

-Les sévices avaient pour objectif de faire souffrir mais pas de causer la mort et la plupart n'ont pas été commis dans le cadre d'interrogatoires. Ceux qui ont fait ça l'ont fait par pur plaisir sadique. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour autant de barbarie. D'après les premiers témoignages ceux qui étaient soumis à des interrogatoires étaient généralement placés sous Endoloris ce qui est plus que suffisant dans la plupart des scenarii. Ici il y avait une véritable volonté de destruction du corps et de l'esprit des victimes Sire. Penser qu'à notre époque on peut encore assister à autant de sauvagerie...rien qu'a l'imaginer c'est terrifiant.

-Je sais...et Voldemort paiera très bientôt pour ses crimes.

-A propos de l'ennemi Sire... les témoignages que j'ai reçu jusqu'à présent indiquent qu'il venait régulièrement ici torturer quelques détenus en particulier. On m'a parlé d'un certain Neville qui aurait été sa cible privilégiée pendant plusieurs mois. Il aurait disparu ou serait mort il y a environ quatre ans. J'ai pensé que cette information vous serait utile.

-Et vous avez bien fait major. Laissez cela de côté, mes hommes vont se charger de récupérer les informations nécessaires et concentrez-vous sur le rétablissement de vos patients. Il faut qu'ils soient d'aplomb pour les procès lorsque nous traduirons les coupables devant la justice.

-Entendu Sire. » Lord Harry hocha la tête en retour et revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre Mathias. Ensemble il zigzaguèrent entre les différentes paillasses. Quand enfin il lui fut indiqué le lit de Padma Patil il congédia rapidement son espion d'un revers de la main avant de s'avancer prudemment. Arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme, il fut prit d'un haut le cœur devant la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Endurci par la guerre, il avait tué un grand nombre d'hommes et vu encore plus de morts dans des états souvent épouvantables – le souvenir du charnier de Rotterdam lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars devant l'ampleur des massacres commis par les Mangemorts – mais tout chez Padma Patil indiquait la souffrance. L'ensemble de son corps était couvert de bleus, passant d'une couleur vert pâle à noire par endroits. Son oreille gauche était déchiquetée, comme si un chien l'avait mordue sans interruption pendant des heures. Ses bras et ses seins avaient été lacérés et ses cuisses avaient été brûlées. Il semblait qu'elle n'ait pas manquée de nourriture pendant sa captivité mais au vue de son état il apparut clairement pourquoi ce supplice lui avait été épargné. Elle avait été gardée pour le plaisir malsain des Mangemorts. Lentement Harry s'agenouilla près de la tête du lit. Il dût faire un mouvement trop brusque puisque Padma entrouvrit ses yeux gonflés et tuméfiés. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement instinctif de recul avant que ses iris ne se focalisent sur son visage.

« -Harry ? Harry Potter ? » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et sa voix était rauque : comme si elle avait trop été utilisée à hurler.

« -Oui. Oui c'est moi. Tu est sauve. Ne crains rien. »

Elle tenta de lever sa main pour le toucher. Son bras était trop faible pour cet effort. Harry pris précautionneusement sa main mutilée et plaça sa joue dans sa paume en esquissant ce qu'il crut être un sourire rassurant. Elle ne remarqua rien ou ne fut pas dupe.

-Ils disaient que tu étais mort.

-Ils ont menti.

-Tu es vraiment là ? Comment tu as fais ? J'étais à Azkaban.

-J'ai conquis Azkaban. Tu vois ces hommes en blanc derrière moi ? Ce sont mes soldats. Ils vont veiller sur toi et te protéger maintenant.

-Ils ont dit que j'étais là à cause de toi. Pourquoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi ai-je été amenée ici ?

-Je ne sais pas Padma. Je ne sais pas mais je te jure que je vais le savoir. Tu seras vengée, je te le promets. Toi et tous les autres.

-Parvati. Ils l'ont tuée... Parvati. Ils l'ont tuée devant moi. Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Oh Harry...c'est vraiment fini ? » Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, laissant place à un sanglot. Elle ne pleura pas tant elle avait mal mais Harry pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux quelle souffrance elle avait due endurer pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passée ici. Doucement il plaça sa main sur son front et lui caressa les cheveux en évitant soigneusement les plaies qui émaillaient ses tempes.

« -Chut...Ne crains rien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Ne crains rien. » Elle ne répondit pas et s'endormit grâce aux antidouleurs qui lui avaient été préalablement administrés. Lentement Harry se releva et se tourna vers le médecin chef de l'unité déployé à Azkaban qui était venu à sa rencontre. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se présenter et s'adressa à lui en ces termes.

« -Je veux les meilleurs soins pour cette femme. Faites tout ce qui faut pour qu'elle se rétablisse. Dès qu'elle sera transportable je la veux loi d'ici avec le meilleur traitement et entre les mains de mon médecin personnel. C'est une patiente prioritaire, suis-je clair ?

-Mais Sire, nous avons énormément de malades ici et même si nous le voulions nous ne pouvons pas nous consacrer qu'à une seule personne. C'est impossible.

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous ferez, je vous dis ce que vous allez faire. Si vous avez besoin de médecins je vous en ferait transférer d'autres unités mais à partir de maintenant cette personne est votre priorité jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Bien Sire. Comme vous voudrez. » Le médecin ne sembla pas ravi de son ordre de mission mais inclina la tête et se retira. Lord Harry se tourna vers l'un de ses gardes et dit.

« -Organisez une protection rapprochée pour elle. Vous détacherez deux membres de ma garde personnelle pour sa protection et jusqu'à sa guérison. Transmettez l'ordre à mon aide de camp immédiatement. » Le garde opina de la tête. Lord Harry se tourna enfin vers le Cardinal qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à présent.

« -Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? » Tibérias hocha la tête avant de répondre :

« -Ce n'est pas un banal camp de prisonnier Harry.

-Montre-moi. »

Harry et Antonio se dirigèrent vers une des portes de la cour, entourés par des gardes. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le tunnel de pierre, Tibérias commença ses explications :

« -Il y a une chose dont tu dois être sûr Harry. Azkaban à une très grande valeur pour Voldemort. Il à dû penser que nous passerions à côté et que nous nous concentrerions sur Londres et sur les autres villes du sud de l'Angleterre.

-Il a failli avoir raison. Si je ne t'avais pas écouté...

-Je sais. Et je pense que sa principale erreur à été d'y détenir des prisonniers. Il aurait été plus simple de faire croire que la forteresse avait été détruite, nous ne serions probablement même pas aller voir pour vérifier.

-C'est le défaut de Voldemort, Antonio. L'orgueil. Il a toujours eu beaucoup trop confiance en lui et pas assez confiance en les capacités de ses ennemis.

-Certes mais en l'occurrence il semble que son assurance ait été fondée.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'il y a t-il de si spécial ici ?

-Ce qui y a été entrepris Harry. C'est un laboratoire. Un centre de recherche magique. Et d'après les résultats, il semble qu'il y ait eu des percées majeures.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je vais te montrer. » Arrivant au bout d'un couloir dégoulinant d'humidité, le Cardinal poussa une lourde porte en métal dans laquelle l'inscription _Magic Is Might_ était gravée. De l'autre côté une grande salle circulaire en pierre noire polie et brillante et au plafond bas était de toute évidence une antichambre d'un vaste dispositif. Des dizaines de portes de succédaient sur les murs à intervalles régulières. Sans un mot, Harry entra à la suite de celui qui était progressivement devenu l'un de ses mentors. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas et se dirigea immédiatement vers une des portes situées sur sa droite. La configuration des lieux rappela un instant à Harry sa _mission commando_ dans les sous-sols du Ministère de la Magie. Un sourire amer fleurit sur son visage. Harry se souvenait de sa réaction le jour ou Dumbledore lui avait dit que cela avait été sa première victoire. Rétrospectivement, force était de constater que le vieil homme avait une nouvelle fois eu raison. Son flot de pensées s'atténua néanmoins quand il entra dans une salle entièrement blanche. Des caissons de verre translucide d'un mètre de côté s'empilaient sur les murs. Dedans, des elfes-de-maison étaient retenus prisonniers : la plupart avaient des traces visibles d'opérations chirurgicales sur le haut du crâne. Ailleurs sur des étagères des bocaux renfermaient ce qui semblait être des organes dans des solutions bleue fluorescentes. Un haut-le-cœur prit Lord Harry devant ce spectacle, bientôt transformé en tremblements de fureur. Parmi les centaines de caissons alignés il pouvait reconnaître certains des anciens elfes de Poudlard qui l'avait servi pendant sa scolarité. Pendant ce temps, Antonio Tibérias commença ses explications :

« -Ils ont fait des tests sur ces pauvres créatures. Nous avons découverts leurs archives, ils consignaient toutes leurs activités.

-Quel était leur but ?

Comprendre le fonctionnement du lien unissant un sorcier à son elfe. Apparemment ils se sont fondés sur une anecdote du général Mangemort Malfoy mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir le savoir Harry ? Parfois l'ignorance est une bénédiction de Dieu...

-Je ne peux pas me permettre le luxe de l'ignorance Antonio. De quoi s'agit-il ? » Le Cardinal hocha une dernière fois la tête avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers un pan de mur caché par épais rideau. Il le tira lentement et comme à regret, enjoignant Harry à le rejoindre : Un sursaut d'horreur gela Harry sur place. Un elfe vivant était cloué sur une planche en bois par les moignons de ce qui autrefois avait été ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait de toute évidence subi de terribles mutilations ainsi que de très nombreuses opérations chirurgicales. La dernière sauvagerie avait été employée mais il était clair que ses tortionnaires l'avait maintenu en vie du mieux de leurs capacités. Harry s'approcha, entendant à peine les mots d'Antonio alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation.

« -Ici, le problème principal des Mangemorts était la fidélité. Ils voulaient comprendre comment un lien magique pouvait se développer entre un elfe et un sorcier. A terme leur idée était de recréer le même phénomène avec les non-sorciers pour assurer une domination définitive. En temps normal une telle idée ne leur serait pas venue à l'esprit mais ils ont appris que la fidélité de l'elfe du général Malfoy avait été gagnée par Harry Potter sans que le rituel magique traditionnel d'unification entre l'elfe et le sorcier n'ait eu lieu. Cela allait plus loin qu'une simple amitié ou une admiration parce que l'elfe avait été capable de protéger _son_ sorcier contre son ancien maître ce qui devait normalement être impossible même si ledit elfe avait été relâché. Ils en ont conclu que l'origine de cette fidélité était physiologique et organique plutôt que magique et ils ont commencé des recherches, mais pour cela il leur fallait leur spécimen de départ... je suis désolé Harry. »

Lord Harry n'écoutait pas. Là, mutilé sur la table Dobby respirait faiblement et par saccades. Des perfusions lui rentraient sous la peau dans le torse et au niveau des tempes. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais ne semblait pas pouvoir parler. Une larme coulant du coin de son œil indiqua pourtant à Harry qu'il le reconnaissait. D'autres perlèrent sur les joues du sorcier. Dobby avait été un de ses premiers amis, dont la fidélité avait été sans failles pendant tout le temps où il l'avait connu. Pendant son exil, Harry l'avait appelé plusieurs fois sans succès. Il avait cru qu'il était mort et maintenant qu'il le voyait dans cet était il préférait que c'eut été le cas. De sa main gauche, Harry caressa la tête de l'innocente créature dont l'unique tord avait été de lui être fidèle. Le regardant dans les yeux il lui murmura :

« -Je suis venu te chercher Dobby. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais veiller sur toi. Tu es le meilleur des elfes, ne t'en fais pas... » Autant de phrases creuses destinées à le rassurer et à le réconforter. « Je vais te libérer, on va te soigner... » A ces mots, l'elfe secoua fortement la tête en signe de dénégation. Harry bloqua un sanglot. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que cela n'était pas possible et il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je suis désolé Dobby...je ne... je t'oublierai pas. » Une tentative de sourire qui vint plus comme une grimace déforma le visage lacéré de l'elfe qui hocha la tête. Il tenta de murmurer :

« -Ha...aa...rry Po...tter Mon...si...eur. »

Très lentement Lord Harry dégaina sa baguette et sans jamais briser le contact avec les yeux de l'elfe, il la dirigea vers son torse.

« -Je ne t'oublierai jamais Dobby et je te vengerai, toi et les autres. _Legilimens !_ » Par ce premier sort, Harry entra dans l'esprit de l'elfe et se dirigea droit vers ses souvenirs les plus heureux. Il voulait au moins que ses derniers instants soient les plus paisibles possibles. Sans surprise mais à sa grande émotion, les seuls souvenirs heureux de l'elfe le concernait. Harry en profita pour diffuser toute sa compassion et toute son amitié dans son sort, de façon à ce que Dobby puisse la ressentir une dernière fois. Enfin, se retirant délicatement il profita du moment de félicité de l'elfe pour lancer son second maléfice. « _Avada Kedavra!_ » L'elfe cessa de immédiatement de bouger et resta inerte sur la table, un air paisible sur le visage.

Des larmes coulèrent librement sur le visage de Lord Harry quand il se retourna vers Tibérias. Il lui parla en ces termes :

« -Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en mesure de supporter encore beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui Antonio. Si il y a autre chose d'important montre le moi maintenant que je puisse partir d'ici si-il te plaît. Tu veilleras à ce que Dobby reçoive une belle sépulture. Je veux qu'il soit enterré à Godric's Hollow au Pays de Galles lorsque les combats auront cessés. Il sera installé près des tombes de ma famille si elles y sont encore.

-Et les autres elfes ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je suis en partie responsable. Assure toi de leur sécurité si c'est possible. Sinon abrège leurs souffrances.

-Bien. Suis-moi, j'ai une dernière chose à te montrer. Ça va aller ?

-Ça ira. Qu'est-ce que tu suggère pour cet endroit ?

-Je pense que tu seras meilleur juge une fois que tu auras vu ça... » Harry et Antonio revinrent sur leurs pas pour retourner à l'antichambre principale. Là, ils passèrent une autre porte qui mena à un hall sombre. Dès la porte passée Harry stoppa, une fois encore terrassé par l'étonnement.

« -Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

-D'après les documents que l'on à découvert ici ? Oui.

-Mais alors...comment ?

-Je ne le sais pas Harry.

-...Ça ne peut pas sortir d'ici.

-A n'en pas douter.

-Nous devons le protéger.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Verrouille toutes les informations contenues ici. Je veux savoir ce que les Mangemorts ont fait, je veux savoir comment ils l'ont fait et je veux que tous ceux qui sont au courant soient éliminés. Imagine que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains...

-C'est pour cela que je voulais que tu vienne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous pouvons nous en servir Harry. Parce que nous pouvons nous en servir et faire toute la différence. Parce qu'avec _ça_ , nous pouvons faire le _Bien_. » Une lueur étrange luit dans les yeux du Cardinal, et un frisson parcourut Lord Harry. Était-ce de l'appréhension ou de l'excitation ? Lui-même n'aurait pas pu le dire...

* * *

6 Octobre 2006, Londres

Le feu rougeoyant de l'incendie léchait les façades des quelques immeubles encore debout. Les ombres portées par la lueur des flammes formaient de gigantesques monstres fantomatiques tout prêts à avaler les vivants sans la moindre pitié et à les projeter dans le néant. Les squelettes des tours et des bâtiments s'élançaient dans le ciel rendu sombre par la fumée noire et grise comme autant de couteaux plantés dans un sol jonché de gravas informes. La belle et fière Londres était bel et bien à genoux, ravagée et détruite au-delà de toute reconnaissance possible. Un lugubre spectacle qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans toutes les directions. Aucune créature vivante n'aurait pu survivre par elle-même en un tel lieu. Pas un arbre, pas un souffle de vent, pas une brise pour venir chasser l'odeur nauséabonde du souffre, de la merde et de la mort qui empestait l'atmosphère. Pour tous les témoins qui s'y seraient aventurés, cet endroit représenterait ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'enfer et du Mal un voile sombre abattu partout à l'horizon et qui asphyxiait toute forme de vie. Dans ce désastre la Tamise serpentait tristement, charriant le bois des structures et les cadavres des combats. Sa couleur boueuse était parfois entremêlée de brun sombre et de pourpre, comme ultime témoignage des dépouilles qu'elle entraînait vers la mer.

Seules au milieu de ce chaos, les formes sombres des soldats se détachaient dans la pénombre. La poussière soulevée par les combats retombait faiblement sur les épaules souvent tremblantes des combattants qui pour beaucoup ne réalisaient pas encore que la bataille avait été gagnée. La rage de survivre n'avait pas encore disparue de leurs traits fatigués et s'était à un état de flottement qu''ils étaient réduits en attendant la suite inconnue à ce qu'ils savaient être la dernière bataille de la Guerre Noire et peut-être, pensaient-ils, la dernière bataille de leurs vies de misère et de souffrances. Aucune euphorie n'était perceptible chez ces hommes les armes à la main. La plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas devenus soldats par choix, mais bien par nécessité. Une grande majorité n'avait tout simplement pas eu d'autre alternative que la Résistance pour survivre. Ils avaient perdu leurs maisons, perdu leurs familles et bien souvent perdu une partie de leur propre humanité. La Résistance avait été leur salut et l'ultime lien les rattachant à une condition humaine dont ils étaient menacés d'être dépourvus par cet ennemi qu'ils combattaient sans cesse depuis lors.

Les forces de la Résistance étaient remplies d'hommes, de femmes et même d'enfants dans cette même condition. Pour eux cette lutte représentait bien plus qu'un simple combat : c'était un acte de défiance face à la mort et au chaos. La Résistance était le seul endroit où ils avaient trouvé ce qui leur avait été arraché par l'horreur et la guerre. Un foyer réconfortant dans la tempête, un espace où la bienveillance et la bonté était encore possible, un lieu où l'amour était permis et où des égarés de la vie pouvaient se joindre, se reconnaitre et s'accepter. Nombreux étaient les couples qui s'étaient formés dans les rangs des Légions de la Résistance. Nombreux étaient les mariages qui avaient été célébrés par les officiers entre deux escarmouches et entre deux tueries. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient adopté la Résistance comme leur famille et en étaient devenus de farouches protecteurs.

Dans cette famille si particulière, liée par le sang, la douleur et la crainte, Lord Harry et Dame Fleur faisaient figure d'exception. Bien souvent leur commandement avait été remis en cause. Tantôt par des militaires plus chevronnés, d'anciens gradés et des vétérans de conflits passés, tantôt par des aînés qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil ces jeunes gens prendre en main le Pouvoir quand ils estimaient avoir plus de mérite ou d'expérience. Mais progressivement ces critiques avaient cessé devant l'audace, la fougue et la rage démontrée combat après combat par les commandants-en-chefs de la Résistance. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin plus personne ne vienne s'opposer à eux devant les exploits qu'ils accomplissaient chaque jour, n'hésitant jamais à se mettre en danger pour protéger leurs hommes. Le récit de leur courage s'était propagé à tel point qu'il était attendu lors d'une bataille ou d'une escarmouche à ce que l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux se trouve au beau milieu de la mêlée, dans l'endroit où les combats étaient les plus intenses et généralement sans protection aucune. Une boutade répétée inlassablement par les hommes de troupe voulait que les estafettes en charge du transport des messages de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur étaient plus protégés que ceux qui donnaient les ordres qu'ils transportaient jusqu'à l'état-major. Une situation qui malheureusement, était régulièrement vérifiée.

Cette habitude était restée de mise pendant la bataille de Londres. La ligne de front de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres avait été parcourue de bout en bout par Lord Harry et Dame Fleur jusqu'au lieu où la bataille décisive avait fini par avoir lieu. Voldemort avait établi son palais dans l'ancien parlement britannique, en faisant l'un des bâtiments les plus protégés jamais créé. Des enchantements et des sortilèges avaient été installés pour assurer la protection du despote qui depuis la salle du trône aménagée dans l'ancienne Chambre des Lords était pratiquement inatteignable. Pour déloger son ennemi, Lord Harry avait ordonné que les protections magiques soient pilonnées par l'artillerie et affaiblie par des vagues d'assaut successives.

Voldemort piégé dans le Palais de Westminster avait quant à lui érigé une dernière ligne de défense de l'aéroport de Heathrow à l'ouest jusqu'à l'embouchure de la Tamise et au nord le long de la _Circular Road_. Une dernière ligne de protection qu'il savait dérisoire tout comme il savait la guerre perdue mais une défense acharnée qu'il entreprit néanmoins, souhaitant dans sa folie entrainer autant de monde dans mort. Mais pour peu que Voldemort soit fou, il n'en demeurait pas moins pragmatique. Sa stratégie ne consistait pas en la recherche d'une victoire qu'il savait impossible. Il voulait faire saigner la Résistance l'affaiblir pour que son inéluctable victoire soit la plus amère possible. En définitive il comptait bien se jouer de l'apparente victoire du _laquais de Dumbledore_. Ses horcruxes le libérait de toute contrainte d'espace ou de temps et le délai que lui accorderait une autre résurrection lui laisserait l'opportunité de revoir sa stratégie. Il était confiant malgré les sacrifices que de telles pensées suggéraient. Il devrait sacrifier l'ensemble de ses forces, de ses fidèles et de ses Mangemorts pour ce faire mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Après tout, _lui seul pouvait vivre à jamais._

Mais maintenant que la bataille était terminée, plus aucune de ces considérations n'avait d'importance. Lord Harry était là, assis sur un bloc de pierre qui jusqu'à quelques heures auparavant trouvait sa place dans les hauteurs de la tour de l'horloge du Palais de Westminster : le mythique _Big-Ben_. Près de lui étendu sur le sol, Voldemort gisait mort les yeux ouverts dans une dernière expression d'effroi. Lord Harry ne semblait pas remarquer la décrépitude du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Ni les amoncellements de cadavres tout autour de lui. A vrai dire, le mot qui l'aurait sans doute le mieux désigné aurait pu être « absent ». Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il savait quel impact cette mort aurait sur la Résistance, sur l'Europe et le Monde mais son esprit n'était pas absorbé par les enjeux à venir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus se le permettre aussi s'autorisa-t-il une brève incursion dans son passé et sa mémoire. Une phrase en particulier lui revint en tête. Une phrase que Dumbledore lui avait dit le jour où Harry avait définitivement pris sa résolution le concernant :

« - _Je t'aurais conseillé de suivre les cours du professeur Rogue si j'estimais que ta place était au centre d'une bataille, mais je ne pense pas que tu y seras ou du moins je ne pense pas que tu y resteras._ »

Après toutes ces années de combat, après toutes les batailles qu'il avait menées, après toutes les trahisons, tous les sacrifices, toutes les souffrances et toutes les morts, Harry Potter savait que contre toute attente, Dumbledore avait eu raison une fois de plus. Le duel qui l'avait opposé à Voldemort n'était rien. La guerre qui venait de s'achever n'était rien. L'important n'était pas dans les destructions qui avaient été causées mais dans les constructions qui pouvaient les remplacer. Avec la fin de la guerre, la Résistance mourrait elle aussi, il fallait la transformer. Il fallait proclamer la République. Ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait : c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Fleur à ses côtés.

Avec la mort de Voldemort, l'Armée Noire s'était écroulée. La Marque de ténèbres ne faisait pas que lier dans la servitude le mage noir à ses suivants, elle liait aussi la vie du despote à celle de ses armées. S'il venait à mourir nul ne devait lui survivre. Les Mangemorts en avait payé de leurs vies et sans eux leurs alliés s'étaient retrouvés désemparés, bientôt encerclés et exterminés. De cette hécatombe, seuls les quelques milliers de Mangemorts capturés par la Résistance avaient été épargnés. Par un procédé magique le lien les unissant à Voldemort leur avait été enlevé et la Marque des Ténèbres avait été rendue inopérante. Une précaution nécessaire lorsque il était apparu que par la Marque des Ténèbres Voldemort savait toujours exactement où se trouvaient ses suivants et pouvait même à l'occasion les posséder pendant un court laps de temps. C'était ainsi que Voldemort et Lord Harry avaient communiqué régulièrement pendant les quelques mois précédant la bataille de Londres, chacun essayant de lire et d'analyser les faits, les gestes et les paroles de l'autre.

Une étrange relation s'était développée de ces discussions entre les deux ennemis. La haine qui les animait n'avait fait que grandir des horreurs qu'ils tentaient de s'infliger à tour de rôle mais dans cette haine un respect mutuel avait éclos devant les qualités évidentes que l'autre démontrait dans la poursuite du conflit. Pour Voldemort, _Lord_ Harry était un adversaire digne de son admiration et un homme qui, bien que n'adhérant pas à ses idées, pouvait au moins le comprendre dans sa vision et ses objectifs. Devant les succès de son rival, Voldemort voyait la preuve de sa propre perfection. Après tout, se disait-il, il était celui qui avait _créé_ Harry Potter quasiment depuis sa naissance jusqu'à ce qu'il était devenu. Il était normal que celui à même de devenir son égal soit capable de lui résister même si en définitive sa puissance, son expérience et son savoir lui assurerait la victoire finale. Pour Lord Harry, Voldemort était un fléau sauvage et la preuve que le monde magique était mourant mais c'était aussi un fin observateur et un brillant tacticien doublé d'une indéniable créature politique. Les anecdotes que Voldemort lui avait confié sur la première guerre magique ainsi que les stratagèmes qu'il avait développé pour ramener à sa cause les gobelins, les vampires et les loups-garous pour ne citer qu'eux, étaient impressionnants de complexité et de sagacité. Une image bien éloignée de la description caricaturale que lui avait donné Dumbledore et qui dénotait de la grande capacité d'adaptation de Voldemort.

En tout état de cause, l'un comme l'autre savaient que l'ensemble de cette guerre se terminerait par un duel à mort entre eux deux. Peu importait le nombre de victimes collatérales, peu importait les destructions occasionnées, quelques puissent être les développements de la guerre, il fallait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'un finisse par éliminer l'autre. C'était la raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait interdit à ses Mangemorts de le cibler spécifiquement et c'était la raison pour laquelle Lord Harry avait ordonné que l'on l'appelle immédiatement si jamais Voldemort se déplaçait sur un camp de bataille. Mais Voldemort avait préféré refuser le combat et était resté dans les îles britanniques pendant toute la durée du conflit, ne sortant pratiquement jamais des prémices de son palais. Il avait tenté de nombreuses approches pourtant. Il avait fait organiser des enlèvements, lancé des opérations commandos, tenté aussi d'acheter les gardes et les serviteurs à l'intérieur du complexe...rien n'y avait fait, Voldemort était resté absolument hors de sa portée pendant toute la durée du conflit. Il avait donc dû traverser toutes les embûches qui s'étaient placées sur sa route et venir de lui-même déloger le mage noir dans sa forteresse.

Et il avait réussi. La bataille avait été gagnée lorsque Lord Harry s'était élancé à la tête d'un régiment d'élite des Légions de la Résistance à l'assaut du palais, à l'issue d'une diversion. Les gardes avaient chèrement sacrifié leurs vies mais en définitive cette ligne de défense avait été balayée par la Garde Blanche du Commandant-en-chef de la Résistance. Une fois qu'ils eurent investis les lieux, Lord Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher son ennemi. Voldemort l'avait guidé jusqu'à lui grâce à un _Patronus_ serpent. Voldemort attendait sur le toit de Westminster que Lord Harry vienne le retrouver. Ils avaient discuté longuement puis s'étaient battus. Cela n'avait pas été un duel épique voyant s'affronter les forces du _Bien_ contre celles du _Mal_ , mais un duel de sorciers voués à la destruction de leur ennemi. L'objectif n'avait pas été d'être grandiloquent ou particulièrement destructeur pour les structures – déjà en partie démolies par les bombardements d'artillerie – mais de déterminer qui entre Voldemort et Lord Harry disposait de la plus grande puissance brute. Ce duel, ils le savait, devait définir une hiérarchie avec toute ce que cette hiérarchie comprenait. C'était une simple question de domination et d'utilisation du pouvoir magique. Voldemort avait toute une vie d'expérience et un impressionnant arsenal de sorts noirs mais Lord Harry avait la force magique brute et la vivacité de la jeunesse. C'était cette dernière qualité qui avait fait la différence.

Perdu dans la contemplation de son ennemi et dans la réminiscence des étapes qu'il avait dû franchir jusqu'alors, Harry sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Fleur était à ses côtés. Sans un mot il prit sa paume entre ses doigts et la baisa longuement dans un des rares moments d'intimité que l'un comme l'autre s'accordaient en public. Avec elle près de lui, son amante, sa compagne, son amour, il savait qu'il pourrait tout faire et qu'ils allaient tout faire.

Sortant lentement de ses songes, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ne souriait pas. Il n'y avait pas de joie dans son regard. La mort, même celle de son pire ennemi, ne pouvait pas apporter de bonheur. De l'amertume souvent, de la paix parfois, de la joie jamais. Et malgré le visage tendu de Fleur, Harry se sentit rassuré, comme aucun sourire ni aucun réconfort ne l'aurait pu en de pareilles circonstances. Fleur comprenait. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait de perdre tous ses repères. Elle aussi l'avait vécu. Elle l'avait enduré. Et au fond de lui, Harry savait que Fleur avait comprit longtemps auparavant que sa détermination à survivre, à voir plus loin que sa Némésis était précisément ce qui l'avait sauvé. Et finalement par une ironie du sort Harry savait que Dumbledore avait eu raison depuis le début. Oui, l'amour était plus fort que la haine, et oui, c'était ce pouvoir qui avait triomphé du mage noir. Car Harry dans son combat acharné s'était battu pour que Fleur n'ai plus à le faire. Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle n'ait pas à tomber à cause de son échec. Harry se souvenait de cette phrase du mage noir, qui avait scellé le duel après qu'il eut reçu une blessure profonde au bras et qu'il ait hurlé dans un sursaut de haine:

« __Lorsque tu seras mort, je prendrais un soin tout particulier à traquer tes amis. Et je commencerais par celle qui te tient le plus à cœur. Ta pute sera offerte à mes Mangemorts, et je prendrais plaisir à la voir être ravagée encore, et encore, et encore, et encore… Mais rassure-toi. Elle ne mourra pas. Elle vivra, et pendant longtemps elle me suppliera avant que je daigne achever sa pitoyable existence. Mais d'abord, elle te verra, mort, cloué aux murs de mon palais et offert à la vue de tous ceux qui ont un jour douté de ma puissance…__ _»_

La rage qu'avait ressentie Harry à l'entente de ces paroles avait fait naître en lui une flamme meurtrière qui avait tout ravagé sur son passage. Sa haine avait été si profonde et si violente qu'il avait simplement submergé son ennemi. Tout ce qui lui important avait été de le faire souffrir. Et sans crier gare, sans hésitation ni pitié Harry avait détruit son adversaire. A chaque sort lancé par l'autre, il en lançait deux plus puissants. A chaque parade et à chaque défense, Harry avait bloqué et avait contre-attaqué avec de la force brute sans autre but que de détruire complètement l'objet de sa haine. Son amour avait été la plus puissante. Car elle était devenu sa haine. Et avec elle il avait gagné une force si grande qu'elle avait tout détruit sur son passage.

Longtemps, Harry resta les yeux dans les yeux de son amante. Les généraux avaient les choses bien en main et personne n'aurait osé déranger les deux grands vainqueurs dans ce moment d'intimité. Les soldats commençaient déjà à quadriller la ville en évitant soigneusement le pourtour du parlement. Même dans les ruines les formes de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur se distinguaient et leur simple présence dégageaient une aura de pouvoir qu'il était impossible pour quiconque de ne pas reconnaître. L'heure viendrait pour les célébrations, nul ne pouvait en douter. Mais pour l'heure l'aurore venait et avec elle une nouvelle ère. Ses deux hérauts y veilleraient.


	6. Chapitre II Systèmes et manoeuvres

**Chapitre 2 Systèmes et manœuvres**

 **Musique indicative : _28 Weeks Later & 28 Days Later theme song,_ John Murphy**

 **(Important: Pour ce chapitre, les heures respectent le décalage horaire)**

* * *

Pyramide de Lyon 22 Novembre 2009

Depuis sa proclamation le 6 octobre 2006, la République avait eu le temps de se constituer et de faire preuve de son efficacité. Les territoires régis par la Résistance avaient dû être administrés dans l'urgence par des gestionnaires souvent nommés à la va-vite ou élus sur la base de leur puissance clientéliste plutôt que sur leurs qualités intrinsèques. Et si l'engouement populaire lors de la destruction de Voldemort et de son Armée Noire avait permis à Lord Harry et à Dame Fleur de bénéficier d'un certain sursit, il ne faisait aucun doute que rien ne devait entraver le travail de reconstruction et de réorganisation de la société alors même que le risque de guerre civile était omniprésent. A cela s'ajoutait la complexité des territoires sous la domination de la Résistance. Sa sphère d'influence s'étendait de manière ininterrompue depuis l'embouchure de l'Elbe jusqu'aux sources du Rhin au nord-est, du détroit de Gibraltar à l'Irlande à l'ouest, jusqu'au détroit de Messine au Sud et aux rives du fleuve Piave dans la plaine Vénète au sud-est.

A ce territoire s'ajoutaient le littoral atlantique de la Scandinavie globalement maintenu depuis le sud des terres danoises jusqu'en Laponie par la présence de nombreuses cellules de la Résistance qui avait pris le contrôle des agglomérations pendant la Guerre Noire et qui en avait profité pour déposer les anciens représentants des États pouvant menacer la construction de la République. La plupart des villes allemandes, polonaises, tchèques et slovaques étaient dans une situation similaire et n'avaient subies que peu de dégâts collatéraux. L'histoire germanique étant ancrée avec la tradition du fédéralisme, il n'était attendu de part et d'autre qu'une résistance minimale à l'assimilation dans la République et compte-tenu de l'embrigadement massif de jeunes d'Europe centrale dans les Légions de la Résistance, il ne faisait aucun doute que la majorité de la population du centre de l'Europe était favorable à la République.

La situation au sud était nettement plus complexe. L'Espagne était tombée dans la guerre civile en dépit des efforts fournis par le Cardinal Tibérias dépêché sur place. Trois factions opposées se faisaient face : La sienne d'abord, favorable à une fusion de la péninsule ibérique dans la République. Sa force était dans ses capacités logistiques et dans sa force militaire. Lord Harry avait en effet dépêché les troupes d'élite de la BUAS pour rétablir l'ordre dans les grandes agglomérations. Une opération qui s'était révélée être un succès politique et militaire puisque par le contrôle des grandes artères de communication et des principaux hubs, la République contrôlait les flux d'aide et de nourriture apportée à la population tout en se garantissant un soutien populaire croissant.

Face à cette faction, deux mouvements contestaient tout ou partie de l'action de la République. D'abord le clan monarchiste. D'essence nationaliste, ce mouvement tirait sa légitimité de la survie d'un membre de la famille royale des Borbón Miguel, un jeune garçon de huit ans, présenté par une partie de la noblesse terrienne comme le seul représentant légitime de l'État en Espagne. Cet idéal était pourtant porté par des arguments fallacieux. Lorsque la Guerre Noire s'était achevée, les mêmes nobles réfugiés dans le maquis et à l'origine d'actions de guérilla contre les villes tenues par la République s'étaient portés au-devant du Cardinal Tibérias et avaient offerts leur soutien et l'élimination du dernier héritier royal espagnol contre des avantages dans la future organisation de la République. Les demandes exorbitantes – avec notamment le rétablissement d'une politique de vassalisation dans les provinces les plus rurales – avait été rejetée par Tibérias au grand dam des nobles. Depuis lors, ils n'avaient eu de cesse d'électriser la population pour la pousser à la révolte. Une action aux conséquences limités mais qui immobilisait d'importantes quantités d'hommes. Enfin la dernière faction était plus subtile et moins radicale mais non moins dangereuse pour les ambitions de Lord Harry. Indépendantiste, elle réclamait une négociation de son entrée dans la République avec la possibilité de se retirer le cas échéant ou de participer à une République continentale « à la carte ». Une exigence inacceptable car elle pourrait créer un précédent dont d'autres mouvements nationalistes ou indépendantistes pourraient s'inspirer.

Dès lors, le Cardinal Tibérias devait jouer le jeu dangereux d'une action de stabilisation de la péninsule ibérique sans tomber dans des excès et tout en essayant de marginaliser les autres factions en place. Un équilibre difficile à maintenir et où toutes les mesures de précaution devaient être prises dans les calculs politiques scabreux auxquels il se livrait. Pour autant une logique se dégagea rapidement de ses pérégrinations et cette logique finit par se décliner en une stratégie qui, lorsqu'elle fût présentée à Lord Harry et Dame Fleur, reçut leur assentiment. De l'ensemble des forces en présence, il apparaissait clairement que la menace la plus grande n'était pas celle bruyante et violence de la noblesse agraire mais bien des indépendantistes modérés. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas de gouvernement à proprement parler, leurs réclamations se fondaient sur le droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes et sur une lecture littérale du discours de proclamation de la République où il était notamment question « _de la liberté retrouvée des peuples_ ». Le Cardinal Tibérias savait qu'à défaut d'une action rapide et décisive de la République, les Indépendantistes finiraient par fonder un nouveau gouvernement et à proclamer leur souveraineté, quitte à rompre tous liens avec la République et à déclencher un affrontement généralisé. Pour enrayer ce mouvement, il convenait soit de négocier soit de discréditer les forces centrifuges et comme la forme globale de la République n'était pas négociable, il fallait trouver un stratagème acceptable.

Ce stratagème prit la forme d'un assassinat. Le Cardinal Tibérias demanda à Lord Harry de venir en Espagne et de prétendument parlementer avec les représentants de la noblesse agraire. Une rencontre fût organisée en présence de Miguel de Borbón avec lequel Lord Harry se montra particulièrement bienveillant. L'enfant chétif et souffreteux avait grandi avec le récit des actes héroïques de Lord Harry pendant la Guerre Noire aussi sa rencontre avec l'homme le plus célèbre d'Europe fût-elle la source d'un bonheur sincère de la part de l'enfant innocent et aveugle aux conjurations faites en son nom. Les images de la rencontre entre _El Rey_ et _Don Harry_ furent largement utilisées par la propagande Républicaine pour prouver la capacité de la République à accepter les différences et les traditions de chaque peuple présent en son sein : une image d'autant plus favorable qu'elle était rehaussée par l'enthousiasme affiché par le jeune garçon et dont la population espagnole se fit l'écho. Un traité fut signé entre le _régent_ autoproclamé du royaume et Lord Harry qui stipulait que le statut quo serait préservé pendant la minorité du monarque mais que la péninsule resterait membre de la République. La question de savoir qui d'entre Lord Harry et Miguel De Borbón était le chef nominal de l'État en Espagne fut prudemment écartée et reportée _sine die_.

Cette tournure apparemment favorable aux revendications des nobles affola les Indépendantistes qui le firent savoir par des manifestations contre les casernes et les autres lieux de pouvoir de la République. Les responsables de la République et le Cardinal Tibérias en tête sur-médiatisèrent la contestation populaire, permettant une couverture médiatique quasiment totale et la publication de tous les journaux d'opposition indépendantistes sans distinction et sans la moindre censure. Pire, elle ne condamna ni ne répondit aux propos les plus virulents et les plus anxiogènes propagés dans la presse. Une situation qui prouva en Espagne et dans le reste de la République le tournant libéral de l'État et de ses dirigeants et qui rassura quant à la protection des libertés fondamentales en Europe de l'Ouest. C'est alors que la machination diabolique se mit en branle. Utilisant « _les services »_ \- une des nombreuses appellations de la Satis – le Cardinal Tibérias ordonna l'assassinat de Miguel de Borbón. Le coup devait faire penser à une attaque issue du camp indépendantiste de façon à écarter toute possibilité de restauration de la monarchie. Ainsi par une seule action bien organisée toute prétention de remplacement du régime politique de la République prôné par les Indépendantistes devenait illégitime et les monarchistes perdaient leur principale tête de file, ce qui rendait caduque le traité signé entre le camp nobiliaire et Lord Harry.

Les nombreuses dénégations du camp indépendantiste ne suffirent pas à empêcher la prise de contrôle par la République, les manœuvres machiavéliques employées par les seconds surclassant totalement les tentatives des premiers de récupérer la faveur populaire. Lord Harry eut alors beau jeu d'apparaître comme le grand frère endeuillé par la disparition de celui qui avait pourtant été un rival potentiel. Le message fut suffisamment bien compris pour que les autres familles princières d'Europe perdues dans le marasme de la révélation de la magie et de la destruction de leurs anciennes nations, courbent toute l'échine et se soumettent entièrement à la République et – de fait – à ses leaders : Lord Harry et Dame Fleur.

De la même façon que l'Espagne était une source de problèmes, l'Italie était au cœur des préoccupations de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur. A l'exception de Florence – pour des raisons extrêmement particulières et injustifiables aux yeux du public – toutes les villes de la péninsule italienne s'étaient soumises à la République sans que les troupes dirigées par le général Al-Zahiyour n'aient à combattre. Les prises de Sienne, Rome, Naples, Tarente et Palerme avaient été largement suivies par la presse qui avait pu constater et témoigner des nombreuses destructions subies dans la péninsule. Le ravage subi par Rome avait particulièrement marqué les esprits : pas un monument, par un immeuble n'était encore debout. Il ne restait plus que des cendres et des murs calcinés dressés comme des ombres fantomatiques mais en dépit du chaos généralisé, les soldats de la République avaient été accueillis en libérateurs.

Pour autant la situation s'était rapidement dégradée lorsque les Légions avaient été appelées à l'aide par les commerçants et les populations du sud de la péninsule et de la Sicile contre les exactions commises par la mafia. L'époque du _Pizzu_ , le prélèvement quasi-systématique de la mafia sur les gains produits par les entreprises et les commerçants était révolue et avait été remplacée par une émanation bien plus violente du crime organisé, n'hésitant pas à rançonner ceux qu'elle prétendait protéger, prélevant un « _tribut_ » humain pour satisfaire les plus bas instincts de ses membres et ne connaissant finalement d'autres limites que celles de sa propre dépravation. La situation était telle qu'en dépit d'une certaine fatalité des habitants de la Calabre et de la Sicile quant aux activités mafieuses depuis les origines de cette pratique, leur capacité à supporter les crimes commis contre eux les avaient poussés jusqu'aux dernières extrémités.

En raison des milliers de plaintes reportées au commandement de la force militaire déployée dans la péninsule italienne, le général Al-Zahiyour avait décrété la mise en place du couvre-feu dans les secteurs les plus exposés. S'en était suivi les condamnations à mort prononcées par les tribunaux militaires contre les mafieux avérés et l'expropriation systématique des familles de ceux-ci. La rigidité draconienne de la réponse républicaine avait convaincue les principales mafias du sud de l'Italie à s'unir pour la première fois de leur histoire contre ce qu'ils savaient être un ennemi mortel. De fait les familles de _Cosa Nostra_ , de _'Ndrangheta_ , de la _Camora_ et de la _Sacra Corona Unita_ avaient réunies leurs forces et s'étaient lancés dans une campagne de terreur, s'attaquant sans distinction aux forces républicaines, aux traîtres supposés et aux personnalités locales coupables selon eux de collusion avec la République.

Face au déchaînement de destructions et de violences, le général Al-Zahiyour avait progressé crescendo dans les mesures de rétorsions à employer. Sachant parfaitement que la population pouvait rapidement se retourner contre lui et lui compliquer encore la tâche, il avait d'abord échafaudé une doctrine militaire de « _retournement de la terreur_ ». Il avait en effet favorisé l'essor des cabinets de chasseurs de primes privés rémunérés sur le trésor des Légions présentes en Italie. Ces auxiliaires avaient toute licence pour traquer et capturer ou tuer les cibles des Légions. Le recrutement de ces auxiliaires parmi la population locale avait permis le démantèlement d'un certain nombre de réseaux du crime organisé et forcé les mafieux à opérer davantage dans l'ombre puisque leur arme principale – à savoir leur impunité et leur anonymat – leur avait été de fait arraché. Ce _retournement de la terreur_ avait aussi eu pour conséquence de développer sous l'égide de la Satis un système de renseignement intérieur perfectionné et permettant la collecte et l'utilisation pratiquement en temps réel de l'information. Un réseau d'informateurs avait été constitué pour infiltrer les principales familles et récupérer des données permettant la capture des _parrains_ et des _capos_. Ce réseau avait été d'autant plus facile à créer que compte tenu de la sauvagerie de certaines familles – celles de _'Ndrangheta_ et de la _Camora_ notamment – la peur de la mort avait été relativement émoussée parmi les agents infiltrés.

Bientôt le général Al-Zahiyour généra suffisamment de désordre parmi les clans pour provoquer une rencontre entre les différents parrains de la pègre. La Sicile était à feu et à sang et restait globalement une zone de non-droit. Aussi Palerme apparût comme l'endroit idéal pour organiser la réunion des parrains sous la coupe du _capo de tutti capi_ , Vitorino Scoglitti alias _le Guépard_ , alias _la Bête_. Pour assurer la sécurité du rendez-vous, les différents clans envoyèrent de petites armées d'hommes de main qui verrouillèrent la ville et réduisirent au silence les soldats de la République en faction. La conférence n'était censée durer que quelques heures pour déterminer le meilleur moyen de combattre la République, mais c'était plus que ce qu'il n'en fallait au général Al-Zahiyour pour encercler Palerme et initier un blocus maritime. Mettant le siège sur la cité, il reçut de Dame Fleur l'autorisation d'employer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour éradiquer la menace posée par les gangs. Dès lors, Fâris Al-Zahiyour décida de donner l'assaut et de capturer tous les habitants de la cité, ceux armés comme ceux qui apparaissaient inoffensifs. Mettant toute la population aux arrêts – soit prêt de 37 000 habitants – il organisa avec le concours du train logistique de la République un vaste transfert de populations. A tous les mafieux découverts furent le choix : La mort ou le bagne. La grande majorité choisit le bagne, qui fut établi sur l'île de Gotland dans la mer Baltique. Les _capos_ quant à eux furent pendus et les autres prisonniers considérés comme peu dignes de confiance et convaincus de collusion passive avec la mafia furent confinés dans l'enclave de Vilnius, une ville fantôme réhabilitée pour l'occasion et dont l'agglomération fut considérée comme une zone interdite d'accès. La peine était sévère et il était à prévoir que nombre de ces prisonniers mourraient de faim et de froid, livrés à eux-mêmes quasiment sans vivres et dans un climat complètement différent du leur. Mais la disparition de ces infortunés – aussi tragique soit-elle – prouvait aux populations que bien que la République soit bienveillante elle n'hésiterait pas à employer la force en cas de besoin. Une stratégie de la carotte et du bâton qui devait restaurer l'ordre républicain et stabiliser l'État, surtout compte tenu de la création récente des différents organes qui constitueraient la structure de la République.

Étant donné qu'à terme la République devait contenir l'ensemble du continent européen depuis l'Atlantique jusqu'à l'Oural et de la Laponie jusqu'à la Méditerranée, regroupant sous une même entité quatre-vingt millions d'individus parlant plus de deux-cent langues, de toutes les origines ethniques et vouant un culte à toutes les religions connues et dont le seul dénominateur commun était la localisation géographique, il fallait que la grande diversité des sociétés contenues puisse être prise en compte et soit un facteur d'unification plutôt que de division. Une équation que demandait du tact et un grand sens du compromis sans pour autant tomber dans la compromission. Et de fait, en raison de la diversité des peuples, de leurs langues et de leurs traditions, le dénominateur commun ne pouvait pas se situer ailleurs que dans un passé ayant eu le temps d'être idéalisé. La hiérarchie du pouvoir étant en outre par essence militaire et pratiquement monarchique de par la prédominance de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur dans les médias et au cœur des décisions prises, l'organisation générale de la République devrait refléter cette réalité tout en conservant la primauté de la valeur démocratique. Afin de garantir la fidélité des citoyens aux institutions et aux corps constitués de la République, il fut instauré un principe de vote universel censitaire. Pour voter il fallait payer l'impôt sur le revenu où, à défaut, s'acquitter d'une _taxe de vote_ payable le jour des élections. De cette manière l'État pourrait engranger des bénéfices et promouvoir les citoyens qui remplissaient ainsi leur devoir civique et garantissait la sécurité collective. Un système qui devait en outre inciter les citoyens à s'engager dans le processus civique puisque – malgré le coût certes modéré pour obtenir le droit de vote – le vote offrirait de nombreux avantages avec des réductions fiscales et d'autres aides de la part de l'État.

Ainsi un système à échelon fut mis en place pour gérer les territoires et façonner les structures de la République. Trois niveaux furent déterminés pour rationaliser au maximum l'État et permettre le meilleur développement possible : un échelon régional, un échelon sectoriel et un échelon fédéral. Chacun de ces niveaux devait avoir ses compétences propres, sa fonction et son utilité propre qui sans tomber dans la bureaucratie lourde devait au contraire permettre la plus grande efficience des programmes qui seraient par la suite implémentés. Chacun de ces échelons devait en outre respecter trois principes fondamentaux : Un strict équilibre des pouvoirs et une nomination démocratique dans au moins la moitié des offices décisionnaires : les offices ne devaient pas être cumulables et seraient en outre sous la constante supervision de contre-pouvoirs dédiés. Enfin le principe de souveraineté partagé de chaque échelon devrait être respecté et ne pourrait en aucun cas être contesté ou ignoré. De la sorte aucun des organes constitués ne se transformerait en simple chambre d'enregistrement simplement bonne à recevoir les ordres d'autres instances.

Le premier niveau de ce système était naturellement l'échelon régional. Disposant d'une « _Souveraineté restreinte_ », la Région disposait d'un certain pouvoir de décision mais en aucun cas d'une autonomie ou d'une capacité d'auto-détermination. L'échelon régional restait néanmoins primordial : Il était composé de quatre éléments essentiels parce que les plus proches des problématiques locales et des besoins des populations. D'abord et en premier lieu se trouvait _Le_ Maire aussi appelé _Le Leude_. Élu dans chaque commune pour une durée de 4 ans renouvelable deux fois, il avait la charge de la gestion communale, des questions administratives et policières et globalement des affaires courantes de la commune dans laquelle il officiait. Les _Maires_ étaient membres de droit de _l'Assemblée des Leudes_ , l'assemblée des maires d'une même région où étaient débattues les questions relatives à la gestion des territoires, au transport et aux communications. Cette assemblée devait produire un rapport par an et par région : le _rapport des Leudes_ qui devait guider la figure d'autorité principale de chaque région : _Le Gouverneur Régional_. Élu tous les 6 ans par vote populaire, il était le principal responsable politique régional et avait la charge de constituer un _Cabinet Régional_ qu'il présidait et qui était chargé de gérer les affaires courantes de la Région et d'adapter les lois de la République aux spécificité locales. Outre son rôle de présidence de la Région, il avait aussi la responsabilité de la protection et de l'application des lois de la République, ce qui faisait de lui le garant de la justice dévolue dans les tribunaux régionaux. Il avait un pouvoir exécutif fort puisqu'il pouvait signer des décrets d'application exécutables par les Maires sous la juridiction du troisième personnage régional : _Le Préfet_. Il avait enfin un rôle économique fort dans la mesure où, aidé du _Cabinet Régional_ , il proposait et appliquait un programme économique spécifique tant au sein de sa région que dans le second niveau de décision de la République : l'échelon sectoriel.

Le Secteur était une construction administrative regroupant plusieurs Régions en un même ensemble cohérent géographiquement, culturellement, économiquement et socialement. Disposant d'une « _Souveraineté limitée_ », le Secteur avait un large éventail de compétences et une grande autonomie mais restait néanmoins attaché à la République et ne pouvait ni faire sécession ni refuser d'appliquer les lois fédérales : elle pouvait cependant adapter ces lois et ajouter les siennes propres dans la mesure où les lois fédérales conservaient la précédence. Comme pour les Régions, le Secteur était composé de quatre bases décisionnaires : D'abord d'un _Gouverneur Sectoriel_ , en charge de la présidence du Secteur pendant la durée de son mandat. Cette charge était une « gouvernance tournante », chaque gouverneur de chaque région étant appelé à prendre la gouvernance à tour de rôle pour un mandat de six mois. Pendant son mandat le _Gouverneur Sectoriel_ déléguait ses responsabilités régionales à son suppléant et avait comme mission de présider le travail engagé par les deux entités principales des Secteurs : _La Chambre Sectorielle_ et _La Commission Sectorielle_. Il était en outre aidé dans ses prérogatives par un _Gouverneur Militaire_ délégué à la protection du Secteur par l'état-major général de la République et dont la prérogative s'étendait sur tout son _Gouvernorat_.

La _Chambre Sectorielle_ était une assemblée parlementaire élue tous les 5 ans lors des _Élections Générales_. Son rôle était d'adapter les lois et les principes directeurs de la République en fonction des spécificités du Secteur. Comme dit précédemment la _Chambre Sectorielle_ pouvait proposer et voter ses propres lois spécifiques tant que celles-ci n'entravaient en rien l'unité de la République. Mais son véritable pouvoir venait de sa capacité à nommer les deux-tiers de la _Commission Sectorielle_ en charge de la gestion politique et économique du Secteur. Le dernier tiers était quant à lui déterminé par une entité fédérale indépendante : _Le Bureau du Plan_ , chargé de développer la stratégie de développement économique et stratégique pour l'ensemble des Secteurs.

L'échelon fédéral enfin, était la clef de voûte de la République. Seul niveau de commandement à disposer de la souveraineté pleine, il était constitué de quatre offices principaux et de quatre offices délégués. Le premier et le plus important était _Le Sénat_. Élu au même moment que la _Chambre Sectorielle_ pendant les _Élections Générales_ tous les 5 ans, le Sénat préparait et votait les lois fédérales de la République avec l'aide de _L'Assemblée Générale_. Chaque Région envoyait cinq représentants au Sénat pour siéger, quel que soit son poids démographique. Ainsi le Sénat était le garant de l'unité parlementaire de la République et le lieu de rencontre privilégié entre les différentes factions au sein des Régions. C'était également là que se décidait la nomination du Premier Ministre et de son cabinet qui était envoyé diriger _Le Ministerium_. Dans les faits, le Sénat et l'Assemblée Générale constituaient la branche législative de la République ainsi qu'un haut lieu de débat politique.

 _L'Assemblée Générale_ était la chambre haute du pouvoir législatif. Élue par tiers tous les 3 ans par les chambres sectorielles, son rôle était de temporiser les décisions prises par le Sénat et d'apporter un éclairage différent sur les grandes questions qui agitaient la République. Dans la mesure où cette assemblée était directement élue par les Chambres Sectorielles plutôt que par le suffrage populaire, les délibérations étaient moins politiques que techniques et clarifiaient généralement le processus législatif développé par le Sénat. Ce rôle était d'autant plus important qu'il permettait d'équilibrer les débats et d'éviter les décisions démagogiques que le Sénat aurait pu être tenté de prendre. Enfin _l'Assemblée Générale_ avait une particularité qui en faisait un haut lieu de pouvoir : elle nominait tous les ans les membres du _Conseil de la République_.

 _Le Ministerium_ regroupait en un seul ensemble tous les ministères de la République à l'exception des administrations chargées de la sécurité. Organe fondamental de décision au niveau fédéral, son rôle était d'apporter une expertise globale et des solutions concrètes aux problèmes rencontrés à l'échelle de la République. Il était composé de _Ministères_ – ou de _Ministerias_ selon la terminologie officielle – chacun chargés d'une thématique et d'une fonction spécifique. Le Ministerium disposait en outre d'une grande puissance opérationnelle. Ses _Décrets d'Application_ pouvaient précéder à peu près toutes les autorités subalternes au niveau des Secteurs et des Régions. Chaque _Décret d'Application_ devait alors être confirmé dans les six mois suivant sa publication par les _Chambres Sectorielles_ et les _Cabinets Régionaux_. Chacun des ministres était nommé par le Premier Ministre et soumis à l'approbation de l'autorité suprême de la République : _La Pyramide_.

La _Pyramide_ était le nom donné à la résidence officielle des deux chefs de l'État de la République : _Les Protecteurs-Conjoints_. Postes créés sur mesure pour Lord Harry et Dame Fleur, la _Constitution de la République_ indiquait qu'ils devaient être élus tous les 6 ans par le suffrage universel. En tant que Protecteurs-conjoints ils disposaient d'importants pouvoirs de décision : Outre les _Décrets d'Exécution_ qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de signer et qui ne pouvait être contesté que par le Sénat, ils disposaient d'une grande influence sur les corps constitués de l'État. Ainsi ils nommaient le _Conseil des Archontes_ chargé contrôler la légalité et la constitutionnalité des lois et des décrets votés par le Sénat, l'Assemblée Générale et les Chambres Sectorielles Le _Bureau du Plan_ chargé de développer la stratégie de développement auprès des Commissions Sectorielles et _La Grande Chancellerie_ chargée de l'attribution des décorations civiles et militaires de la République. En tant que Chefs des Armées les Protecteurs-Conjoints étaient également en charge de la nomination tous les 2 ans du _Gouverneur Militaire_ de chaque Secteur ainsi que du _Préfet_ de chaque Région tous les 5 ans. Ils disposaient en outre de la tutelle des _Gouvernorats_ – c'est-à-dire de l'État-major de chaque secteur – et nommaient les membres de chacun de ces États-majors. De par le poids de leur légitimité sur les instances de la République, ils disposaient enfin de quatre outils particulièrement importants :

D'abord le _Graphè Para Nomon_. Surnommé dès sa conception « _La bombe républicaine_ » c'était une procédure permettant une « vérification » c'est-à-dire un audit et un contrôle de la légalité et des limites de n'importe laquelle des institutions de la République à l'exception du Sénat et de l'Assemblée Générale. Ne pouvant être employée qu'une seule fois tous les 3 ans cette procédure avait comme finalité de rendre l'administration aussi transparente que possible et d'éviter les lourdeurs bureaucratiques. Ils disposaient par ailleurs du pouvoir de Veto. Ce pouvoir se traduisait par deux types d'applications. Le _Petit Veto_ était un veto suspensif utilisable une fois par session parlementaire et qui reculait l'examen de la loi à la session parlementaire suivante. Le _Grand Veto_ en revanche était un veto extinctif utilisable une seule fois par mandat et qui annulait purement et simplement une loi votée par le Sénat. L'utilisation du Grand Veto avait pour conséquence immédiate la dissolution du Sénat et des élections anticipées. Les Protecteurs-Conjoints avaient de même le droit deux fois par mandat d'ordonner la tenue d'élections anticipées, quelle que puisse être l'élection. Ils disposaient enfin d'un outil – et probablement le plus efficace de leur arsenal – particulièrement redoutable : _La Satis_.

 _La Satis_ (ou **S** ervice d' **A** nticipation, de **T** ransition, d' **I** nvestigation et de **S** écurité) était plus qu'un simple organe de la République. Bien que certains la concevaient comme un ministère séparé chargé de la sécurité et de la défense, sa mission était bien plus importante et bien plus concrète. L'idée même de la Satis était née de l'histoire récente de l'Europe et du monde. L'autodestruction des États lors de la révélation de la magie avait été la cause de la plupart des mouvements de chaos subis par la suite indépendamment des mouvements de conquêtes de Voldemort et de ses séides ou de Liao Deng et de sa Horde. Compte tenu de la grande instabilité du temps et de la nouveauté des institutions de la République, l'obsession de Lord Harry pour la stabilité le poussa à imaginer un ensemble dédié spécifiquement à la gestion en temps de crise et capable de réagir et de garantir l'État même dans les situations les plus dramatiques et les plus critiques. Il imagina ainsi un système capable de faire survivre la République, y compris si ses principales institutions étaient attaquées, détruites ou simplement inopérantes. L'idée était audacieuse et fût au départ difficilement accueillie, tant par les militaires qui y voyaient un outil pouvant potentiellement réduire leur liberté et leur marge de manœuvre que par les populations qui analysaient la Satis comme le fondement évident d'un État policier. Et bien que les différentes critiques aient été énoncées et étaient fondées la Satis, qui devait être l'ultime rempart de l'ordre républicain, de ses institutions et de ses représentants, fut créée.

Pour fonctionner la Satis fût dotée d'un commandement collégial sous les ordres directs de Lord Harry et Dame Fleur. Huit divisions furent créées, chacune gérée par un _Directeur_. Ces Directeurs formaient une structure appelée _L'Octogone_ qui chapeautait toutes les activités de la Satis. Ces activités nombreuses et diversifiées comprenant la recherche et le développement, le renseignement intérieur – aussi appelé le _Losange_ – le renseignement extérieur, la veille institutionnelle et infra-structurelle, les opérations spéciales et surtout la gestion du _Gouvernement fantôme_. Cette dernière entité était une exigence explicite de Lord Harry et devait prendre le pas d'après des protocoles de sécurité précis en cas de dysfonctionnement d'un organe de la République. Par la création de ce _Gouvernement fantôme_ nommé tous les 2 ans par le Sénat en séance à huit clos et soumis au secret, la République se garantissait une capacité de survie à pratiquement toutes les éventualités, y compris en cas d'attaque massive contre ses représentants. Pour autant la Satis n'était pas sans gardes fous. Outre la dévotion extrême des Directeurs pour les Protecteurs-conjoints, les _Conseillers de la République_ disposaient d'un droit de regard sur une partie de leurs activités et pouvaient le cas échéant demander une procédure de vérification des actions des Directeurs. De même le Gouvernement fantôme était tenu de présenter un rapport de ses activités et de ses propositions tous les mois au Sénat. Cette dernière exigence devait permettre de prendre un autre avis en compte sur la bonne marche du gouvernement et dans la gestion des différents dossiers.

Compte tenu de la situation géographique, démographique et ethnique de la République, le problème des langues avait évidemment été une difficulté majeure dans le processus de reconstruction qui avait été initié. L'Europe comptait plus de cinquante langues différentes, sans compter les cent-cinquante patois locaux, ce qui rendait toute organisation difficile à mettre en place. Et malgré la magie qui aurait pu permettre l'apprentissage rapide de plusieurs langues, seules les fonctionnaires dans les administrations avaient pour le moment bénéficié de tels traitements, et cela afin de conserver une cohérence dans la gestion des territoires et permettre une compréhension claire des ordres et des régulations progressivement imposées dans les territoires. Tout un service administratif, composé exclusivement de sorciers avait été chargé de facilité les échanges en faisant apprendre grâce à la magie les langues utiles aux fonctionnaires territoriaux. A terme l'objectif était de favoriser cinq langues officielles dans la République : L'Anglais, le Français, l'Espagnol, l'Allemand et le Russe. A terme, une fois les frontières de la République stabilisées, l'Arabe et le Sanskrit seraient également considérées comme des langues officielles dans l'administration et dans l'armée.

Enfin, parallèlement aux échelons de commandement de la République, de grands tribunaux avaient étés fondés dans les principales villes afin d'éviter que les règlements de compte – monnaie courante à la mort de Voldemort – ne perdurent ni n'entravent le retour au calme dont la République avait besoin. Pour fonctionner les juges complètement indépendants du pouvoir Législatif et Exécutif et garantis par la Pyramide au niveau fédéral et par le Gouverneur Régional dans chaque région avaient étés pris dans les anciennes magistratures du temps où la magie n'avait pas encore été révélée. Les lois et leurs applications avaient étés reprises des différents textes déjà existants auparavant et subissaient des révisions de la part du Sénat en attendant la publication d'un nouveau code législatif commun commandé par la Pyramide et qui serait ratifié par le Sénat et l'Assemblée Générale d'ici la fin de l'année 2010. Ce code serait la base législative de l'ensemble des secteurs de la République et servirait de base légale pour l'application du droit dans les tribunaux et par les juges. Un projet d'autant plus ambitieux qu'il servirait de véritable ciment à l'ordre républicain pour l'ensemble des populations en son sein.

Bien que semblant lourde, cette organisation administrative de la République avait le mérite de définir clairement les rôles, les droits et les devoirs de chacun de ses participants. En outre elle déterminait clairement les prérogatives de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur à un moment où toutes les raisons pouvaient être employées pour justifier le déclenchement d'un conflit civil généralisé. Et pendant que Harry partait à la tête des troupes pacifier les territoires orientaux de l'Europe, définir des frontières solides pour la République et mener des actions en Asie pour favoriser l'éclosion d'une puissance alliée à la République dans le sous-continent indien, Fleur agissait en véritable chef d'État en prenant les décisions et assumant les responsabilités les plus lourdes.

* * *

Vue du ciel, la _Pyramide_ ressemblait à une immense structure s'élevant à plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut et surplombant largement toute la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Entièrement en pierre blanche et dont le tiers supérieur était en verre transparent et en acier, la Pyramide était un bâtiment évidé en son centre qui par un savant jeu de miroirs permettait au soleil de pénétrer jusqu'au cœur de l'édifice par un puis de lumière de près d'une cinquantaine de mètres de côté et jusqu'au _Jardin de la Paix_ qui avait été créé en son centre. L'ensemble donnait une impression de pouvoir clairement stupéfiante pour le quidam et dénotait la volonté évidente de la République de faire apparaître le lieu comme une place de concorde et d'autorité. Le chantier proprement pharaonique avait commencé dès la fin de la libération du continent, avant même que la guerre ne soit terminée et avait allié le savoir faire le plus poussé dans le domaine de l'architecture contemporaine et de la magie. Ce projet avait été une des pierres angulaires de la reconstruction et s'était illustré comme un moyen de prouver que la République était bel et bien le nouveau système ordinateur de l'ordre européen et mondial. De fait la Pyramide était devenue un symbole à part entière de la lutte et de la victoire de la liberté sur l'oppression, de la tolérance sur la barbarie et de l'amour sur la haine puisqu'elle avait été bâtie à l'exact emplacement où Olympe Maxime était tombée dans une embuscade lors du siège de la cité. Un mémorial avait en outre été dressé et comportait une obélisque en marbre blanc dressé juste devant l'entrée principale de l'édifice et qui rappelait la lutte acharnée livrée par la Résistance contre les Mangemorts. Cet obélisque faisait directement face à la voie principale de Lyon, _l'Avenue de la Victoire_ qui menait de la Pyramide jusqu'à l'autre bâtiment monumental de l'agglomération situé à l'autre extrémité de la ville : le Sénat.

Et c'est ainsi que Fleur était ce 22 Novembre 2009 assise dans son bureau en haut de la Pyramide nouvellement construite à écouter les derniers rapports sur les reconstructions dans le nord de l'Italie rapportés par le nouveau premier ministre Henrik Van Der Oven. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé mais la réunion de travail était loin d'être terminée pour autant. Entourée de ses plus proches conseillers, des principaux ministres, des Conseillers de la République et des membres du cabinet du Bureau du Plan, elle écoutait la liste exhaustive des travaux réalisés jusqu'à présent dans les sept secteurs de la République en Europe et rendait les arbitrages nécessaires dans l'allocation des budgets et des priorités structurelles de chacun de ces secteurs. Une tache particulièrement ingrate mais nécessaire compte tenu des conséquences qu'une mauvaise gestion des ressources et des personnes pouvait potentiellement faire peser sur l'ensemble de l'édifice républicain.

Bien que le bilan des reconstructions fût loin d'être achevé, à 18h00 la réunion se termina et les membres du gouvernement se retirèrent de même que le Secrétaire Général du Bureau du Plan, laissant Fleur et ses conseillers s'atteler à un sujet qui quoique différent s'avérait tout aussi primordial. L'aide de camp de Fleur, David de Mauperthieu, entra suivi d'une partie du Gouvernorat du Secteur d'Europe de l'Ouest pour discuter la conduite de la Guerre contre la Horde menée en Inde et en Asie du Sud-Est par Lord Harry. C'était une réunion d'information à laquelle devait s'adjoindre un entretien en vidéoconférence avec Lord Harry depuis son QG de Bénarès et où les premiers prendraient connaissance de la stratégie élaborée par le second. Depuis la victoire de la République lors de la bataille de Nagpur et la fin de la conquête du sous-continent indien, les Légions de la République avaient la double tâche de faciliter la reconstruction de le développement de ces territoires en conjonction avec le gouvernement Indien de transition tout en se lançant une offensive pour libérer la péninsule indochinoise de l'emprise de la Horde.

Se levant à l'approche de ses conseillers militaires, Dame Fleur les précédât alors qu'ils se rendaient dans une salle annexe au bureau qu'elle occupait : la _Salle de Crise de la Pyramide_ aussi appelée la _Salle Mars_. S'asseyant en face de larges télévisions surmontées de caméras, elle était à peine installée que la communication se fît et qu'une liaison sécurisée fût opérationnelle, laissant apparaître le visage de l'une des adjointes de Lord Harry et une des rivales les plus sérieuses en terme de popularité auprès de la population pour Dame Fleur, le Général Elena Maduro. Commandant-en-chef de la 2nde Légion de République en Inde, officier commandant lors de la prise de Bénarès et surtout commandant en second auprès de Lord Harry pendant la _Bataille du Pont de Bashirat_ le 14 Juin 2009, elle avait été personnellement responsable de la conquête de Calcutta et de la stabilisation du front nord-est lors de la campagne indienne. Et maintenant que les opérations en Inde s'étaient achevées elle avait été détachée par Lord Harry comme Protecteur-militaire de l'ensemble des territoires libérés pour faciliter la reprise de contrôle par le gouvernement indien de transition. A ce titre elle officiait régulièrement au nom de Lord Harry lorsque celui-ci était occupé à un point ou à un autre de la ligne de Front. Comme de juste ce fût elle qui commença à parler.

« -Ma Dame Fleur, honorables conseillers, Mauperthieu, je vous transmets les excuses de Lord Harry. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir s'adresser à vous en personne aujourd'hui.

-Merci Général Maduro . » Répondit Fleur. « Dites-lui que nous comprenons complètement et que nous avons hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles. » Une phrase aussi diplomatique que creuse mais qui avait l'avantage de maintenir les apparences. A côté d'elle le Général de Mauperthieu se crispa légèrement devant l'insulte à peine voilée lancée par Maduro. Il était de notoriété publique que l'un et l'autre ne se supportaient pas même si les raisons de cette inimitié étaient obscures et dataient de la Guerre Noire. Sans doute une histoire sordide où l'un et l'autre s'étaient opposés et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient oublier.

Fleur continua néanmoins : « Quelles sont les nouvelles, Général ? Où en sommes-nous ?

-Sur le front intérieur la restructuration de l'Inde avance dans des délais raisonnables. L'appui des sorciers du GIT (le Gouvernement Indien de Transition) nous permet d'aller significativement plus vite et de nous concentrer sur les éléments clefs de la reconstruction infra-structurelle. Nous avons déjà opéré un dégagement des principales voies de communication et nous sommes dans les premières étapes de la reconstruction des villes majeures à commencer par la nouvelle capitale de Nagpur. Il y a d'importantes problématiques au niveau sécuritaire et principalement dans les campagnes où la présence des forces de maintien de la paix sont rares et limitées compte tenu de l'étendue des territoires. Nous avons noté une très forte augmentation des actes de vengeance contre les supposés collaborateurs de la Horde mais le rétablissement du système de castes permets d'entretenir une certaine homogénéité et une stabilité au sein de la population.

-Et en quoi les castes vous facilitent la tâche ? » Demanda Adna Olseg, l'une des confidentes de Dame Fleur et sa conseillère spéciale pour les questions économiques.

« -La tradition hindoue propose une stricte répartition des tâches dans la société. En nous appuyant sur cette configuration nous appuyons la tradition et nous facilitons les échanges entre le GIT et les notables locaux qui se sont reformés depuis la libération de la Horde de ces terres. En favorisant l'enrôlement des _Brahmanes_ dans l'administration du GIT et en leur déléguant des pouvoirs locaux nous nous assurons des adjoints efficaces et fidèles. De la même façon nous avons constaté que de très nombreux _Sudra_ – c'est à dire des paysans – prétendent être des _Kshatriya_ , c'est à dire des membres de la classe des guerriers. En affichant ne pas remarquer les différences nous avons pu multiplier par 17 le nombre des policiers et des gardiens de la paix, ce qui nous permets de nous désengager progressivement tout en viabilisant le GIT et ses structures.

-Et quels sont les autres problèmes du GIT ? » Demanda Dame Fleur.

« -La Horde à principalement frappée les Brahmanes lors de sa conquête de l'Inde et s'est attelée à éliminer toutes les élites intellectuelles, scientifiques et administratives du territoire sous son contrôle. Le GIT manque d'ingénieurs, d'enseignants et d'agronomes. Nous avons les matières premières et la main d'œuvre mais pas les contre-maîtres pour permettre un rétablissement rapide de la situation économique. Je ne parle même pas de la situation financière qui est catastrophique puisque le système bancaire et financier à tout simplement cessé d'exister. Sans des cadres supérieurs nous ne pouvons pas rétablir l'économie et sans économie la suite de la campagne contre la Horde continuera à être supportée principalement par la République. J'ai reçue une demande officielle du GIT pour le transfert temporaire de compagnies d'ingénieurs et d'experts en Inde pour aider à la reconstruction.

-Nous avons besoin de ces ingénieurs pour notre propre reconstruction Général Maduro. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous envoyer ce qui est précisément la source de nous propre rétablissement. » Contredit Erik Olseg, installé à la droite de Dame Fleur. « Permettre une telle chose entraverait gravement notre capacité de réaction et de développement sur le long terme.

-La situation est sans commune mesure avec ce qui se passe en Europe, conseiller Olseg. » Réagit Maduro. « Sans ce soutien le GIT ne pourra pas se maintenir et sans ce maintien le _traité de Hubli_ sera caduque avec tout ce que cela implique, y compris dans la bonne marche de la Guerre contre le Horde. Lord Harry me demande de vous transmettre sa requête à ce sujet. Il veux qu'un programme de transfert de nos experts soit mis en place entre la République et le GIT avec une obligation de mise en disponibilité de nos ingénieurs et de nos enseignants pour une durée de 3 mois où ils seront astreints à un poste auprès du GIT pour former une nouvelle élite en Inde. De cette façon nous respecterons le point 3 du _traité de Hubli_ , nous ne démembrerons pas nos propres capacités de développement et nous favoriserons le développement du point 5.

-Nous allons discuter de cette proposition et nous vous donnerons une réponse à transmettre au GIT sous peu, Général Maduro. » Décida Fleur pour couper court à un débat qu'elle savait être stérile. « Parlez-nous plutôt des opérations militaires. Quelle stratégie Harry à-t-il mit en place ? » Le petit relâchement de son attention ne passa pas inaperçu. Jamais Dame Fleur ne parlait de « _Harry_ ». Que ce soit en public ou en petit comité elle parlait toujours de son conjoint en utilisant ses titres, que ce soit « _Lord Harry_ » ou « _Le protecteur-conjoint_ ». Une façon pour elle de mettre une distance entre la fonction qu'ils occupaient et la relation qu'ils entretenaient et une règle à laquelle elle ne dérogeait que rarement et seulement quand elle était particulièrement inquiète ou fatiguée. Ce qui était visiblement le cas cette fois-ci.

Le Général Maduro resta silencieuse pendant un instant, hésitant visiblement à formuler sa réponse. Enfin elle se lança : « -Nous avons eu un élément nouveau à considérer. Un informateur de premier choix est parvenu jusqu'aux lignes de la 3ème Légion alors qu'elle se déployait dans les faubourgs de Kohima, dans les hauteurs qui surplombent la vallée du Brahmapoutre. Grâce à ses informations nous avons une estimation très précise des forces en présence depuis le Manipur jusqu'au détroit de Malacca et nous avons pu lancer une nouvelle approche stratégique en circonstance.

-Est-on sûr de la qualité de cet informateur ?

-C'est une vieille connaissance de Lord Harry et une ancienne prisonnière de la Horde détenue à Singapour. D'après l'examen psychologique préliminaire elle est une source crédible qui n'a pas à priori de tendances à la mystification. Le niveau de détail de ses rapports et le récit de sa fuite depuis Singapour implique une connaissance précise des forces en présence au sein de la Horde et recoupe à 90 pour cent les informations dont nous disposions déjà. Les équipes du renseignement de la Satis estiment que c'est une source importante dans la bonne marche de la guerre et un témoin de valeur lors des procès qui ne manqueront pas d'être tenus une fois la guerre terminée.

-Une vieille connaissance de Lord Harry ? Qui est-ce ? Faites-moi un résumé.

-Une certaine Ginevra Molly Weasley ma Dame, une ancienne camarade de classe de Lord Harry. D'après nos renseignements elle et sa famille sont indiqués comme portés disparus depuis la révélation de la magie et ils sont sujets à un mandat d'arrêt lancé par la République. Nos informations indiquent que...

-Je sais exactement qui est Ginny Weasley. » Coupa Dame Fleur d'une voix tranchante comme un rasoir. Sa rage à peine contenue et les tremblements de ses mains aux jointures soudainement devenues blanches de par la compression de ses poings suffisaient à indiquer son état d'esprit à l'énoncé de ce nom et de l'histoire qui s'y rattachait. « Dites-moi plutôt ce que je ne sais pas. Avons-nous des informations sur l'emplacement du reste de sa famille ? Savons-nous où ils se cachent ?

-Malheureusement non Ma Dame. Il apparaît que les membres de cette famille aient été séparés au cours de leur voyage mais d'après les informations transmises par mademoiselle Weasley pendant son interrogatoire il semble que leur objectif final ait été l'Australie.

-Mettez une équipe à leur recherche. Je veux que Ginny soit transférée à Lyon immédiatement.

-C'est impossible Ma Dame.

-Comment _impossible_? Pourquoi ?

-Lord Harry à décidé de la conserver auprès de lui pour la durée de la campagne en Indochine. Elle à été placée sous son autorité expresse et à été incorporée dans le groupe stratégique de renseignement auprès de Lord Harry.

-Je vois... » murmura Fleur avec dans les yeux une rage meurtrière. « A t-elle évoquée ses frères ? Bill Weasley par exemple ?

-D'après les rapports d'interrogatoire dont je dispose elle l'a évoqué mais la qualité de ses informations est relative. D'après mademoiselle Weasley, ses derniers contacts avec sa famille remontent à son enlèvement pendant l'été 2003. Depuis cette période elle ne dispose d'aucun renseignement sur leur localisation ou leur état de santé. Lord Harry à ordonné la traque de la famille Weasley mais leur lieu de résidence probable se trouve au-delà des lignes ennemis et hors de nos capacités de projections.

-Donc nous savons où ils sont mais nous ne pouvons pas les atteindre ?

-Nous savons qu'ils ont voyagé au moins jusqu'à Bandung en Indonésie. » Le général Maduro consulta un instant ses notes. « Nous savons aussi qu'ils étaient à bord de la goélette _The Dead Merchant_ qui à fait naufrage au large de Dakar en Décembre 2008. Une équipe de la Satis à été dépêchée pour retrouver les membres d'équipage qui auraient pu survivre. Si il y a des survivants nous sauront peut-être où les Weasley ont quitté leur bord.

-Je veux être tenue immédiatement informée de l'avancée de l'enquête. Je parlerai aux Directeurs de la Satis pour qu'ils placent cette mission en haut de leurs priorités. Les Weasley doivent être capturés morts ou vifs, c'est une question de sécurité prioritaire: il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils tombent entre les mains de l'ennemi. Faites passez le mot aux Légions. Si par chance ils les retrouvent, qu'ils les arrêtent immédiatement. Si ils font mine d'opposer la moindre résistance, abattez-les.

-Bien Ma Dame. Ce sera fait. »

Alors que le Général Maduro se préparait à poursuivre son rapport de situation, la vidéo-transmission changea brusquement, laissant apparaître sur un canal prioritaire un nouvel arrivant dans la discussion. C'était le général Jérémy Nambasa, commandant de la 3ème Légion alors stationnée à Imphal, sur les rives du lac Loktak et l'officier en second de Lord Harry dans ce début de campagne contre la Horde dans la péninsule indochinoise.

« -Général Nambasa ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi utilisez-vous le protocole d'urgence ?

-Dame Fleur, Général Maduro, J'ai pris sur moi de vous contacter immédiatement pour vous transmettre les dernières informations. Sur la base d'un renseignement des équipes détachées de la Satis pour la 3ème Légion, nous pensons avoir repéré Liao Deng dans le hameau de Bôk Hsopnam, à environ 800 kilomètres derrière les lignes ennemies dans la jungle qui borde le fleuve Mékong.

-Quelle est la fiabilité de cette information ?

-Nous estimons la probabilité que Liao Deng soit effectivement au lieu indiqué à 85 pour cent Madame. Compte tenu de la difficulté à tracer les mouvements de l'ennemi, Lord Harry a voulu profiter de l'initiative et a ordonné une opération héliportée pour le capturer sous le nom de code _Alpha-bang_. Une force d'attaque de huit AS-332 et de quatre Mil Mi-26 à décollé il y a dix minutes.

-Il a autorisé une opération à plus de 800 kilomètres de la ligne de front sur la base d'un seul renseignement ? Et avec ce qui doit représenter près d'un tiers de la flotte d'hélicoptère de la 3ème Légion ?

-Oui Madame.

-Savons-nous seulement quels sont les moyens de défense de la Horde sur la zone ? Ou même sur le trajet emprunté ?

-Nous savons quelles sont ses positions principales sur notre trajectoire et nous allons éviter les agglomérations pour rester les plus furtifs possibles. Pour ce qui concerne Bôk Hsopnam nos renseignements indiquent qu'une centaine d'hommes de la garde personnelle de Liao Deng est sur les lieux. Ils sont correctement armés et bien entraînés mais ils ne résisteront pas à une attaque surprise, d'autant plus que nous disposons d'une puissance de feu supérieure et de la suprématie aérienne.

-Quelles sont nos forces » Demanda David de Mauperthieu, prenant la parole pour la première fois dans ce briefing.

« -Nous avons une force de frappe de 320 hommes de la Légion, 40 hommes des commandos de la Satis et 10 auxiliaires sorciers pour cette opération. Lord Harry à également insisté pour qu'un caméra-man suive cette action et retranscrive l'offensive.

-C'est du suicide ! » Trancha Dame Fleur. « Harry à envoyé ses hommes à la mort et vient d'offrir à l'ennemi toute une flotte d'hélicoptères. C'est complètement irresponsable ! Où est-il ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas m'en parler lui-même ?

-Il est très certainement dans la salle des opérations à suivre la progression des hommes Madame. » Interjeta De Mauperthieu.

« -Justement Madame. » Commença le général Nambasa. « Étant donné la dangerosité de l'opération Lord Harry à décidé de... de diriger lui-même cette offensive. Malgré mes conseils il a refusé de déléguer cette tache et il ne s'est entouré que de volontaires et de membres de sa garde personnelle »

Un silence stupéfait vint répondre à cette dernière phrase. Dame Fleur se leva à moitié de sa chaise, la bouche entrouverte et les mains tremblantes de peur et de fureur contenue. A côté d'elle son assistante Déborah Douglas porta sa main à sa bouche dans une expression de total étonnement. David de Mauperthieu secoua la tête de dépit légèrement amusé et le Cheikh Salim se pinça les arrêtes du nez de frustration. Ce fut lui qui le premier reprit le contrôle de sa voix en demandant d'un ton tendu et volontairement neutre :

« -Jérémy vous êtes en train de nous dire que le commandant-en-chef des armées de la République et l'un des chefs de notre État, le fondateur de notre système politique et l'un des plus grands symboles de la République est en ce moment même dans les airs dans une cible mouvante en territoire ennemi entouré par une centaine d'hommes et qu'il va à l'assaut d'une position fortifiée de Liao Deng ? C'est bien ça ?

-Heu...oui. Oui c'est ça, Conseiller Salim. L'état-major à essayé de l'en empêcher mais vous connaissez Lord Harry. Une fois qu'il à pris une décision il est impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Je vous aurait bien prévenu plus tôt mais il nous à interdit de prévenir qui que ce soit avant le début de l'opération pour éviter les fuites. Nous venons juste de rétablir les communications et j'ai contrevenu à son ordre direct en vous contactant.

-Il est complètement malade ! » Hurla enfin Dame Fleur de toute la force de ses poumons. « Faire une chose pareille à un moment pareil ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec lui ? Il ne sait donc pas à quel point il est important ? Ce n'est plus un vague commandant de peloton de la Résistance nom-de-Dieu ! Vous allez lancer une opération de sauvetage immédiatement, envoyez tous vos hélicoptères pour l'intercepter. » Elle se tourna vers l'écran où le Général Maduro restait à écouter. « Je veux toutes les Légions en état d'alerte et tous les commandements sur le pied de guerre dans 10 minutes ! Préparez-moi des solutions, je veux que vous le retrouviez.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. -Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Madame. » Réagirent en même temps le général Nambasa et le général Maduro.

« -Pourquoi Nambasa ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas exécuter mes ordres ? » Tonna Fleur. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien vous en empêcher au nom du ciel ?

-Madame, nous n'avons pas d'autre hélicoptère disponible les autres sont en réparation à Dacca, ils sont pour l'instant cloués au sol. Si la mission de Lord Harry échoue nous n'avons aucun moyen de leur porter secours. C'est pour cela qu'il à recruté des volontaires pour cette opération. »

Fleur s'immobilisa muette devant la nouvelle, laissant l'opportunité au général Maduro de prendre la parole.

« -Sauf votre respect Madame, placer les Légions en état d'alerte pourrait nous causer plus de tors que de bien. Lord Harry à initié son attaque sur un certain nombre de paramètres, sur une configuration de nos forces et sur une appréciation de celles-ci par la Horde. Si nous modifions ces paramètres nous pouvons éveiller les soupçons de la Horde, les mettre sur leurs gardes et placer Lord Harry dans encore plus de dangers qu'il n'y est déjà. Le mieux est de suivre l'évolution de la mission depuis la base opérationnelle et faire confiance à ses capacités de commandement. Nous savons tous qu'il est parfaitement capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation et même si il se met souvent en danger inutilement il sait parfaitement quels sont les risques pour ses hommes et pour lui-même. Nous devrions attendre et faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal sur le front. Ce sera le meilleur moyen de brouiller les cartes vis-à-vis de l'ennemi.

-Quelles sont les chances de succès de l'opération ? » Demanda le Cheikh Salim, d'une voix aussi calme que possible compte tenu de la situation.

-En temps normal j'aurais dit 55 pour cent, Conseiller. » Répondit Nambasa. « Mais Lord Harry est une catégorie à lui tout seul et dispose de qualités tactiques particulièrement brillantes. Avec lui comme officier commandant, j'aurais tendance à penser que nos chances de succès tournent autour de 70 pour cent.

-Ça laisse une marge d'échec encore trop importante. » Coupa Fleur. « Si vous ne pouvez rien faire pour le moment je veux au moins que vous prépariez des scenarii de sauvetage pour le cas où cela tournerait mal. David » Dit-elle en se tournant vers son aide de camp « Qu'est ce que vous conseillez ?

-Je crois sincèrement que la tactique de Lord Harry est brillante et très audacieuse Madame. » Répondit-il. « Mais pour nous préparer au pire, je propose que l'on convoque l'ensemble des États-majors des Légions indiennes et que l'on suive directement le déroulement de l'opération depuis la _Salle Mars_. Nous devrions faire intervenir le Gouvernorat du Secteur Europe de l'Ouest et je suggère que l'on invite également le Premier Ministre et la Conseillère Jones à se joindre à nos travaux.

-Pourquoi ? » Demanda le général Maduro

« -Parce que la moindre rumeur sur la disparition de Lord Harry engendrera des mouvements de panique. Il vaut mieux contrôler l'ensemble de la situation plutôt que de la laisser s'échapper.

-Je suis d'accord. » Intervint Salim, bientôt suivi par Nambasa et Maduro.

-Très bien. » concéda Fleur. « Général Nambasa ? Avons nous un contact direct avec Lord Harry ?

-Nous devons maintenir un silence radio pendant encore vingt-sept minutes avant de pouvoir communiquer avec les hélicoptères, pour éviter les repérages radios de la zone du front. Une fois ce délai passé nous pourrons communiquer directement avec les équipes de l'opération _Alpha-bang_.

* * *

A bord de l'hélicoptère de transport lourd Mil Mi-26, approximativement au dessus de Wuntho, à 200 kilomètres au sud-est de Imphal

23 Novembre 2009, 2h49 du matin

Lord Harry était assis au milieu de ses hommes dans la soute de l'un des Mil Mi-26 parti capturer Liao Deng. Habillé en tenue de camouflage, vêtu d'un gilet pare-balles, d'un casque blindé et le visage maquillé, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'un des membres de commandos qu'il accompagnait. Il était entouré par ses hommes qui tentaient de maintenir une discussion décontractée malgré le bruit assourdissant des rotors et les rafales de vent qui déstabilisaient le transporteur aérien. Assis près du cockpit, un journaliste de combat filmait sur une petite caméra l'ambiance dans l'aéronef et fixait régulièrement son objectif sur lui. Il était sûr qu'une fois les images filtrées et correctement censurées, le film serait un instrument majeur de la propagande républicaine. Mais en dépit de l'atmosphère d'apparence détendue, malgré les badinages des soldats et malgré la mission qu'il était désormais impossible d'annuler, il pouvait sentir à la fois l'étonnement et l'admiration dans les yeux de ces soldats d'élite avec lesquels il partait affronter la mort.

Lorsque Lord Harry avait demandé des volontaires pour une _mission délicate_ d'après ses propres mots, beaucoup de soldats vétérans avaient justement traduit cette expression par _mission suicide avec fort potentiel d'échec_. Malgré tout il s'en était tout de même trouvé 230 prêt à servir qui avaient été regroupés dans un baraquement séparé du reste de la base et d'habitude alloué aux opérations spéciales de la Satis. Là, ils avaient été briefés sur les objectifs de leur mission et sur le nom de leur officier en second : le Lieutenant Laszlo Fargas. L'audace pure à l'origine de ce plan pour capturer Liao Deng avait généralement suffi à convaincre les hommes et l'évocation de l'idée d'une fin de la Guerre contre la Horde avait achevée de les convaincre. S'en était suivie la mise en place du plan d'action, la division en équipes d'intervention et les protocoles de secours en cas de problème.

Quatre équipes avaient été formées. La première, dirigée par le Lieutenant Fargas aurait pour mission de sécuriser la première zone atterrissage à environ un kilomètre au nord-est du hameau de Bôk Hsopnam dans un champ dégagé près d'une route de terre. Cette équipe aurait par la suite à sécuriser la route et à se rapprocher du village sans se faire repérer. Ce serait les premiers en position et les premiers à éliminer toutes les troupes ennemies potentielles.

Le second groupe serait dirigé par un sous-lieutenant de la Satis. Celui-ci serait largué à environ trois kilomètres au nord-ouest et suivrait un chemin de montagne vers le village. Sa mission principale serait d'encercler toute la partie nord-ouest de la localité, de ratisser les bois et les rizières environnantes et d'agir en soutien de la troisième équipe.

Ce troisième groupe serait débarqué en deux équipes d'égales importances : Le premier uniquement composé de sorciers aurait pour mission d'installer une grille magique d'anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. Il se positionnerait par la suite dans les rizières au sud-est du village en attendant l'assaut qui serait donné par l'autre groupe, débarqué quant à lui ses les rives du fleuve Mékong au sud-ouest. C'était l'identité de l'officier commandant de ce dernier groupe qui était resté un mystère jusqu'au dernier moment : les sorciers agissant habituellement sans structure de commandement formelle.

Lorsque Lord Harry était entré dans le baraquement où les soldats se préparaient, s'habillaient et se maquillaient, ils avaient d'abord pensé à une revue des troupes, ce qui avait d'autant augmenté dans leurs esprits l'importance de leur mission et les risques encourus. Mais après avoir bavardé quelques minutes avec eux, Lord Harry n'était pas ressorti et s'était au contraire dirigé vers l'une des paillasses où l'attendait son équipement. Devant les yeux ébahis de ses hommes, Lord Harry s'était déshabillé et avait commencé à se préparer. Enfin, voyant la gène et l'incompréhension de ses soldats, il s'était retourné et avait simplement dit avec un petit sourire au bord des lèvres : « Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous seriez les seuls à vous amuser ? Je vous accompagne, je suis votre officier commandant. »

Lord Harry savait qu'il avait la fidélité de ses hommes. En allant au front avec eux, en vivant dans les mêmes conditions qu'eux, en mangeant avec eux et en les traitant comme des frères plutôt que comme des sous-fifres, il savait qu'il s'attirait leurs faveurs et une loyauté sans faille. Mais en participant à une mission aussi délicate, en allant au devant du danger et en accompagnant ses troupes dans ce que tous auraient pu appeler une mission suicide, il faisait plus que de s'attirer leur sympathie. Il devenait un héros, un exemple à suivre et à émuler et une figure tutélaire qui ne serait plus jamais remise en cause au sein des forces armées. Il savait que par cette seule action, il obtiendrait l'amour et la fidélité sans faille de ses soldats et qu'à moins d'un déluge, cet amour ne serait jamais questionné. Assis dans l'hélicoptère que les menaient vers le repaire de Liao Deng, Lord Harry reçut tous les témoignages de cette confiance aveugle dont il était bénéficiaire de la part de ses hommes. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que dès que la mission serait terminée l'ensemble des Légions seraient mises au courant de ce nouveau fait d'armes.

Après une demi-heure de vol, les communications radios avec la base furent rétablies et les premières transmissions parvinrent au cockpit. Le copilote parla dans l'oreillette de l'équipage.

« -Monseigneur, nous avons une transmission du QG.

-Transmettez-la moi. »

Il y eut un long grésillement avant que la communication ne se fasse. Apparemment sans que Lord Harry ne le sache, les autres membres de l'opération dans les hélicoptères purent entendre la transmission qui s'en suivit.

« -Harry ? » C'était la voix de Fleur. Bloquant in-extremis un mouvement de surprise, il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« -Fleur ? C'est gentil de m'appeler, j'allais justement me coucher, tu tombes bien. » Alors qu'il commençait à parler, Lord Harry sût que l'humour n'était de toute évidence pas le ton approprié, comme le lui fit savoir les hurlements qui lui répondirent.

« -Tu es complètement fou Harry ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu aurais dû me prévenir avant de te lancer dans une mission suicide !

-Si je t'avais prévenue tu m'en aurais empêché chérie. Tu sais bien comment tu peux être parfois.

-Justement ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que ton petit ego est en train de faire. Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en danger comme ça ! Tu me l'avais promis. » Son ton était presque devenu hystérique à cet instant.

« -Je suis avec des troupes d'élite Fleur. Il ne m'arrivera rien, ils me protégeront. J'ai confiance en eux et tu sais comment ils sont et à quel point ils peuvent être professionnels. Hé puis, la mission se passera bien, nous avons de bonnes chances de réussite. Ce n'est pas une mission suicide.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit Nambasa !

-Jérémy est un homme de cœur et un bon officier, mais ce n'est pas un homme d'audace. Si tu voyais les choses comme moi, tu verrais que j'ai raison.

-Si tu veux dire par là qu'il tient à la vie, je trouve ça complètement normal. Harry, rentre sur le champ, annule la mission ! Çà ne vaut pas le risque. Je ne veux pas te perdre. » La dernière supplique fut suivie d'un silence entre les deux amants. Enfin Lord Harry demanda :

« -Tu me fais confiance ?

-Harry !

-Tu me fais confiance ? » Insista t-il.

« -Harry !

-Chérie ! » Répondit-il avec force. « Tu te souviens de Londres ? C'était la même chose. Je savais que je devais le faire et je savais que pouvais le faire.

-Tu croyais que tu allais mourir face à Voldemort...

-Je _pensais_ que c'était une possibilité mais je _savais_ que tu m'aimais et que tu avais confiance en moi et c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi. Il faut que tu me fasse confiance Fleur. Je vais capturer ce fils de pute, je vais le livrer à la justice et je vais venir te retrouver tu m'entends ? » Devant le manque de réponse il insista. « Tu m'entends ? »

Un murmure lui répondit. « -Oui. Et je te fais confiance mais Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Si tu ne penses pas à moi au moins penses à la République. Que se passerait-il si on te capturait ? Et si on te tuait ? Tu mets en danger tout ce que tu as bâti, tu me laisserais seule et tu sèmerais le doute parmi le peuple. Et nos rêves Harry, tu y as songé ? Et nos ambitions ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en danger, surtout quand il y a tellement de choses en jeu.

-Je fais ce que je dois faire pour le bien de la République. On ne gagne pas un trône sans verser de son propre sang. Et je ne serais pas un général qui se cache derrière ses hommes et qui les envoient à abattoir. » Répondit-il nettement plus froidement. Un ton que Fleur reconnut pour ce qu'il était :

« -Je ne te le demande pas mais je t'en prie. Promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça. Que c'est la dernière fois que tu te mets en danger de cette façon.

-Fleur... »

Un cri strident déchira son tympan et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, celui de ses hommes.

« -Promets-le moi !

-Je te le promets. Laisse moi simplement capturer Deng et je viens te retrouver. D'accord ? »

Un autre moment de silence intervint. Enfin un murmure à peine audible à travers le bruit des rotors de l'hélicoptère parvint jusqu'à Lord Harry.

« -D'accord. »

Un long silence s'en suivit entre eux. Enfin, après plus d'une minute sans un mot, Dame Fleur reprit la parole, d'un ton beaucoup plus clair et professionnel.

« -Nous suivons ta progression. Si il y a le moindre problème, si tu ne peux pas repartir ou que c'est un piège, Nambasa et Maduro préparent une attaque massive sur le front ouest à partir de Imphal et deux offensives sur Sittwe et Rangoon. Nous essayerons d'attirer le plus de troupes de la Horde possible vers nous pour faciliter ton passage. Tu devras te diriger vers l'est à 110,20 degrés aux coordonnées suivantes : 19° 40' 43,38'' Nord, 105° 50' 34,50'' Est. Ce sera à 570 kilomètres de ta position. A t+7 jours nous aurons un bâtiment sur la côte pour vous récupérer.

-Merci chérie mais nous reviendrons vite et entiers. Je viens te retrouver.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt. Je t'aime Harry, fais attention à toi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je reviens vite. » Sur ces mots doux la communication s'interrompit.

Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes il n'y eut pas une parole échangée entre les hommes. Le vent continuait à souffler par bourrasques et à bousculer l'hélicoptère. Lord Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et vaguement conscient du regard de ses hommes. Les esprits des soldats étaient quant à eux particulièrement échauffés. La conversation qu'ils avaient entendu était unique. Peu nombreux pouvaient se vanter de connaître l'intimité des Protecteurs-conjoints. C'était un tabou dans la République et aucune photographie ni aucune vidéo n'avait jamais saisie d'instants de tendresse entre les deux membres du couple. Mais autre chose apparaissait de ce dialogue auquel ils avaient assistés bien malgré eux et la confirmation d'un murmure toujours plus présent parmi les soldats : le fait que Lord Harry se préparait à bientôt ceindre une couronne, exhaussant sans le savoir le souhait de la plupart des hommes qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à présent.

Sans le savoir ils se jurèrent tous de protéger leur futur monarque jusqu'à la mort et de passer le mot une fois la mission accomplie.

Sans le savoir ils faisaient exactement ce que Lord Harry avait prévu.

* * *

Dimanche 22 Novembre 2009, 22h43, Salle de Crise de la Pyramide, Lyon

Dame Fleur fixait les écrans allumés devant elle. L'un d'entre eux présentait la situation topographique du hameau où l'opération _Alpha-bang_ était en train de se dérouler. Une multitude d'informations apparaissaient en continu depuis la température et le taux d'humidité jusqu'aux risques d'inondation du fleuve Mékong. Sur un autre écran était schématisée la position des hélicoptères engagés dans l'opération. Présentement ils étaient en vol stationnaire à leurs points d'arrivée depuis qu'ils avaient déposés les hommes un quart d'heure auparavant.

A défaut d'avoir une réception vidéo de la situation sur place, Fleur pouvait entendre ce que se disaient les hommes et les ordres que donnait son conjoint. Apparemment l'information qui leur avait été donnée avait été vérifiée et Liao Deng avait bien établi ses quartiers dans cette bourgade d'après le nombre de combattants de la Horde, leur armement et leur acharnement dans leur défense. Un convoi de voitures avait tenté de quitter les environs mais la voiture de tête avait été neutralisée par les AS-332 qui survolaient les environs, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de bloquer la voie et de forcer le reste du convoi à rebrousser chemin. Progressivement les quatre groupes avaient formé un étau autour de Bôk Hsopnam et s'étaient rapprochés des premières maisons. A présent le combat se faisait presque au corps-à-corps entre les maisons et pour gagner à chaque fois quelques mètres de terrain. Par instants elle pouvait entendre la voix de Lord Harry lançant des ordres brefs et précis à ses hommes.

« - _Groupe 1, sécurisez le flan nord-est, nous avons une dizaine de tireurs embusqués à onze heures._

- _Compris Groupe Leader. En mouvement, nous sommes sur la route juste devant vous._ »

D'autres information furent régulièrement transmises par les membres des équipes d'intervention, détaillant le déroulement de l'opération. Sur la carte Fleur se figura les espaces progressivement sécurisés et ceux où des combattants ennemis s'étaient retranchés. Ne disposant d'aucun satellite d'observation – malgré les efforts des ingénieurs de la République le cryptage des fréquences était encore trop important pour les rendre opérationnels – Fleur et le reste de son état-major se trouvaient dans l'impossibilité de guider l'assaut à distance. Enfin après encore quelques minutes d'un combat qui d'après les détonations était acharné, Lord Harry repris la parole :

« - _Lieutenant, l'ennemi se regroupe dans votre secteur. Je veux un feu de harcèlement sur leurs positions faites les sortir de leurs trous !_

 _-Négatif Groupe Leader. Nous sommes bloqués dans les fourrées. Ils ont des mitrailleuses lourdes et des mortiers ! A vous !_

- _Compris Lieutenant, nous passons sur leurs flanc, restez à couvert et dirigez-vous vers l'est, nous allons les prendre en tenailles._ »

A travers les grésillements les coups de feu étaient clairement perceptibles et résonnaient intensément dans la Salle de Crise mais Dame Fleur n'avait plus peur pour Lord Harry. En dépit de ses inquiétudes elle savait que son conjoint avait le contrôle de la situation et pouvait aisément se défendre. En dépit de la férocité de la Horde, elle comme lui avaient fait face à des ennemis autrement plus dangereux pendant la Guerre Noire. En comparaison des Mangemorts, la Horde était indisciplinée et bien moins armée : seul son nombre la rendait redoutable et en l'occurrence cet avantage n'était même pas de mise dans le cas présent. Le seul danger qu'il pourrait y avoir se trouvait dans les environs immédiats de Bôk Hsopnam si jamais des groupes de la Horde s'y trouvaient. Trois villages en particulier retenaient son attention : Bok Niema à cinq kilomètres au nord-est était le hameau le plus proche. Il était tout à fait possible que des détonations y aient été entendues mais en cas de problème, la route avait été sécurisée et le resterait d'ici la fin de l'opération.

Bok Ten était un risque bien plus important. Situé à douze kilomètres au sud-ouest, le village était situé de l'autre côté du Fleuve Mékong. Voyant le problème, David de Mauperthieu avait suggéré la destruction du pont et des bateaux de petit port de pêche de la localité, ordre qui avait finalement été donné par le général Nambasa à l'un des AS-332. En ce moment même Fleur voyait l'aéronef exécuter la manœuvre sur la carte interactive mise à jour en temps réel.

Mais le problème le plus grand venait de Wan Hpya-Longkiao. Le village n'était certes pas particulièrement grand et il se trouvait à près de vingt kilomètres de Bôk Hsopnam mais c'était un point de passage important pour les bateaux qui transitaient par le port de marchandises de Su Lei. Dès lors la probabilité qu'une base de la Horde y soit positionnée était de l'ordre de 80 pour cent et compte tenu de la présence de Liao Deng dans les environs il était tout aussi probable que le nombre de guerriers se compte en centaines. Il fallait donc d'une part opérer rapidement pour éviter les risques de débordement potentiels et efficacement pour capturer Liao Deng et sa garde rapprochée.

Après plus d'une heure d'opération, la voix de Lord Harry résonna enfin dans la radio :

« - _Nous avons Liao Deng et nous avons confirmé son identité. Je veux une extraction immédiatement. Faites poser les transporteurs dans le champ au secteur sud est du village. Groupe 2, vous avez 3 minutes pour rassembler les renseignements. Je veux des cartes, des ordres de commandement, des listes, des fichiers informatiques et des photos. Groupe 3, ratissez le village. Neutralisez tous les villageois et rassemblez les prisonniers dans la zone d'embarquement. Groupe 4, je veux que tous les bâtiments soient piégés à notre départ. Idem, vous avez 3 minutes. Groupe 1 avec moi, nous allons en avant dans le secteur sud-est avec les blessés. Support aérien, je veux que vous nettoyiez le périmètre, détruisez tout ce qui bouge autour de nous. Terminé._

Fleur pu voir les hélicoptères de combat se positionner en cercle autour du village tandis que les transports se rapprochaient de la zone d'embarquement. Cinq minutes plus tard l'ensemble des équipes d'assaut avaient quitté le secteur laissant un village en flammes. Elle savait que maintenant était le moment le plus critique de toute l'opération car si elle savait parfaitement qu'au sol Lord Harry et ses hommes pouvaient se défendre correctement contre les attaques de la Horde, ils étaient particulièrement vulnérables dans les airs à des tirs de DCA. Pendant ce temps Harry continuait à distribuer des directives au QG.

« - _Général Nambasa, je veux que vous prépariez un détachement de la Satis pour réceptionner nos prisonniers. Jusqu'à ordre contraire Deng est notre seul prisonnier officiel et il ne sera pas interrogé. Les autres ne doivent pas apparaître dans nos rapports. Je veux un briefing complet dès qu'ils auront fourni des informations. Suspendez toutes les opérations jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je veux que nous profitions de notre avantage, pas que nous tombions dans un piège, Liao Deng était trop proche du front pour que ce soit un pur hasard. Et prévenez Fleur du succès de l'opération. Elle se chargera des conséquences politiques. Terminé_ »

- _Reçu Monseigneur. Je transmets les ordres. Silence radio dans trente-deux minutes, vous passerez nos lignes dans un trois-quart d'heure. Terminé._ »

Pendant encore près d'une heure Fleur resta silencieuse à observer les écrans de contrôle. Quand enfin elle vît les appareils se poser à Imphal elle relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé retenir. Se tournant vers ses conseillers elle les fixa en quête d'avis. Les décisions qui seraient prises par elle dans les prochaines minutes impacteraient profondément le futur de la République. Levant un sourcil elle regarda Volmikov qui parla le premier.

« -Mon avis serait de proclamer la nouvelle. Qu'elle face la Une de tous les médias. Cela ajouterait à notre crédibilité et prouverait au monde que nous sommes imbattables. Nous donnerions une raison supplémentaire au peuple d'avoir confiance en nous et cela pourrait nous aider à calmer les tensions dans nos régions encore sujettes aux troubles. Si un adversaire aussi puissant que Deng peut-être capturé, que peuvent faire quelques miliciens face à la puissance de la République ? Je suis sur que MacIntyer serait heureux de profiter de cette opportunité pour stabiliser les Balkans et intensifier la reconstruction. »

Devant le hochement pensif de Fleur, le Cheikh Salim ajouta à son tour

« -Je suis d'accord, cette nouvelle ne peut que nous être profitable. Sans ses chefs, la Horde est vouée à disparaître. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de mettre la pression sur les seigneurs de guerre encore réfractaires en Afrique du nord. Si nous saisissons l'opportunité nous pouvons prouver que nous gérons la situation et amener les chefs les plus radicaux à la table des négociations. Cela pourrait aussi nous permettre de déminer la situation en Iran et en Irak. Allah seul sait à quel point le Djihad qui à été lancé peut déstabiliser le continent. C'est l'occasion ou jamais d'apaiser tout cela.»

Le premier ministre Van Der Oven intervint alors avec une voix plus hésitante :

« -Si je peux me permettre honorables conseillers, n'est-il pas trop tôt pour penser aux résultats que nous apporte la capture de Liao Deng ? Il se peut que la Horde se trouve un autre chef dans le laps de temps qui suivra sa capture. Nous devrons être sûrs que cette armée sera démantelée avant de voir les chefs de guerre à la table des négociations. Et le temps de pacifier le pays, il se peut qu'une nouvelle menace survienne…

-Justement ! C'est en annonçant que Deng n'est plus un danger que nous désamorcerons les autres. Avant d'installer le droit, il faut instiller la peur. Nous allons terrifier les séditieux en leur annonçant que la plus grande menace pour la République à été arrêtée sans que l'armée n'ait été à être déployée. » Coupa Volmikov.

« -Ou au contraire les opposants peuvent se radicaliser ...

-Chose peu probable une fois qu'ils connaîtront les détails de l'opération. » Intervint Najib

« -Si ils prennent connaissance des détails de l'opération vous voulez dire ?

-Nous leurs donneront une version modifiée. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître le déroulé réel, juste que les armées de la République sont les plus performantes et les mieux entraînées et que Lord Harry a, à son habitude, sauvé la situation par une intuition géniale et une stratégie brillante.

-Comment voulez-vous faire passer ça ? Une fois que le peuple saura que Liao Deng est entre nos mains ils feront le siège pour que nous leur donnions tous les détails.

-Je suis sûr que nous pourrons préserver l'essentiel secret. Il suffit de diriger convenablement le regard des médias au moment opportun et dans le pire des cas nous pourrons toujours employer la censure.

-Le peuple réclamera le droit de savoir la vérité.

-Le peuple à surtout le droit d'être dirigé Henrik ! Si nous commençons à étaler notre linge sale, c'est toute la République qui s'effondrera. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais pour l'instant nous avons besoin de stabilité. Avec les pénuries et l'insécurité, c'est déjà bien qu'il n'y ait pas de barricades dans les rues. Nous seront transparents le jour où nous pourrons nous le permettre.

-J'en suis conscient mais…

-Merci Henrik, Andreï, nous avons compris. » Fleur baissa la main qu'elle avait levé pour réclamer le silence. « Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt d'accord avec Andreï, Henrik. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait sage de tout dévoiler à la population. Nous considérerons de leur dire la vérité mais pour l'heure, il s'agit de profiter de notre avantage et dire à tout vent que la capture de Deng n'est due qu'à la chance n'est pas jouer à notre avantage. J'entends votre argument et en temps normal je serai de votre avis de rester prudent dans la gestion de cette capture et sa médiatisation mais il est déjà plus que probable que l'information ait commencée à s'ébruiter au sein des Légions. En outre le fait que Harry ait personnellement donné l'assaut nous donne à la fois un plus grand prestige et une plus grande légitimité. Il faut en profiter un maximum. Comme l'a souligné Najib, le temps nous manque pour pacifier les territoires à notre périphérie et c'est sans compter sur la situation en Chine qui continue à nous échapper complètement. Nous devons utiliser cette nouvelle à notre avantage pour créer la bonne motivation avant d'engager les négociations avec les seigneurs de guerre. »

Elle se tourna vers David de Mauperthieu qui dans ce débat était resté silencieux : « -Que savons-nous de la situation sur le front ?

-Les rapports envoyés par le Général Maduro indiquent que les revers de la Horde en Inde ont déstabilisé leurs bases d'opérations en Chine. Nos espions indiquent d'importants mouvements de troupes vers la péninsule indochinoise et le développement rapide de bases dans l'Océanie. Il semble que la Horde se prépare à une guerre de position défensive et aient sciemment décidée d'abandonner ses principales bases arrières actuelles. C'est une assez bonne stratégie tout bien considéré. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas défendre un territoire aussi vaste même avec la masse de leurs troupes donc ils préfèrent les concentrer dans des points plus stratégiques plutôt que de risquer une élongation de leurs lignes. D'après nos stratèges cette tactique tient également de notre avancée et du risque d'étau dans lequel ils pourraient potentiellement se trouver si comme nous le pensons les Japonnais décident de passer à l'offensive et de conquérir les côtes chinoises. Les forces navales japonaises ont déjà gagné la suprématie maritime dans la mer de chine et en mer jaune, et ils ont d'ors et déjà conquis la péninsule coréenne. L'empereur du Japon et son gouvernement sont ouvertement bellicistes, anti-Horde et anti-Sorciers. Compte tenu des rationnements de la population japonaise il est tout à fait possible que l'empereur décide de se lancer dans une guerre de conquête pour agrandir son espace exclusif. Il faudrait que les services du Cheikh Salim nous donnent des précisions mais tout laisse à penser que la République ne serait pas la bienvenue si elle se présentait avec une offre d'alliance auprès des Japonais même contre la Horde. »

Najib Salim confirma cette analyse d'un hochement de tête, décidant de détailler davantage les propos de l'aide de camp.

« -Le Général de Mauperthieu à malheureusement raison. Nous avons envoyé une ambassade qui à été purement et simplement rejetée par le gouvernement japonais. Ils estiment – à raison dois-je le préciser – que nos capacités d'actions restent limitées et que notre puissance de feu ne signifie pas que nous serons capable de maintenir le contrôle des territoires que nous libérons. Je crois qu'ils espèrent nous voir affaiblir la Horde suffisamment avant de passer à l'offensive indistinctement contre la Horde et contre nous. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons réfléchir à nos options maintenant que la campagne indienne est terminée. Si nous nous lançons dans une nouvelle opération de grande ampleur nous devons savoir exactement ce que nous cherchons à créer. Nous avons eu de la chance avec le Gouvernement Indien de Transition mais je ne suis pas certain que nous disposeront de la même facilité la prochaine fois.

-Nous devons absolument détruire la Horde Najib. Il n'y a absolument pas de doute dans mon esprit et je sais que Lord Harry pense la même chose. » L'interrompit Dame Fleur. « Nous ne ferons pas de compromis avec elle. Ses membres, son idéologie et son système tout doit disparaître.

-Peut-être Madame mais comment nous assurer que les Japonnais ne nous attaquerons pas ? Ils disposent d'un matériel équivalent au nôtre, d'un avantage culturel et de lignes logistiques largement plus réduites que les nôtres.

-Oui mais nous disposons de l'expérience et du prestige de nous précédentes campagnes. » lança Mauperthieu. « Nous pouvons en jouer et les faire hésiter sans trop de difficultés.

-Nous ne ferons pas cela. » Trancha finalement Fleur après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Si l'Empereur ne veut pas de notre ambassade nous nous passeront d'une ambassade. Si ils ne veulent pas s'allier avec nous, nous allons les forcer à traiter par défaut. Najib, vous allez leur envoyer un message de courtoisie les informant de nos ambitions en Indochine. Dites-leurs qu'ils ont le champ libre en Chine à l'exception du Tibet que nous considérerons comme un protectorat. Si ils font mine de s'approcher de nos possessions, dites leurs que nous seront prêts à les recevoir mais que sinon nous serons ravis de les laisser en paix. »

Le Cheikh Salim prit quelques notes avant de poser lentement ses mots, tout pensif qu'il était de l'évolution de la discussion.

« -Cela pourrait marcher si nous avions des moyens de rétorsion efficace. Je ne crois pas qu'un protectorat soit une option acceptable parce qu'il nous forcerait à conserver des troupes en permanence pour assurer la défense de ce territoire. Nous pourrions peut-être en faire un espace démilitarisé et une plate-forme d'échange entre l'Inde, l'empire du Japon et la République ? Une sorte de zone internationale, neutre et sanctuarisée ? Il faudrait négocier cela avec le gouvernement Japonnais mais dans la mesure ou nous assurons ne pas menacer leur hégémonie régionale ils ne devraient pas y voir d'inconvénients.

Fleur considéra un moment ces propos, avant d'incliner de la tête. C'était une solution qui avait l'avantage de l'élégance et de la simplicité et cela ne remettait pas en cause le plan que Harry et elle avaient devisé ensemble. Un plan dont personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait connaissance, pas même les membres du conseil restreint pourtant composé de leurs meilleurs amis et alliés.

« -Madame, si je peux me permettre, il pourrait que ce soit le moment pour Lord Harry de revenir. Maintenant que Deng est tombé, ses lieutenants vont suivre et franchement, les généraux peuvent largement régler la situation d'eux-mêmes. Cela rassurerait la population de savoir que Lord Harry est de retour dans la République et qu'il participe à son développement. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il venait à mourir dans une escarmouche ou dans un piège. L'opération qu'il vient de lancer était déjà trop dangereuse et dans la mesure où vous êtes appelés à guider la République pour les années à venir vous – et surtout Lord Harry pour être honnête – devez comprendre que vous appartenez autant à l'État qu'à vous mêmes. La République à besoin de ses leaders réunis et en sécurité Madame ! » S'exclama Andreï Volmikov, en dardant Fleur d'un regard fanatique.

« -Je sais. Et j'aimerais qu'il le fasse, mais vous connaissez Harry, Andreï. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra avant d'être sur que tout est en ordre et que la stratégie que nous venons d'élaborer sera appliquée. » Répondit Fleur dans un long soupir de lassitude. Volmikov se contenta d'acquiescer, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait plus en jeu qu'une simple affaire politique. La pièce tomba dans un silence pensif avant que Fleur ne reprenne avec plus d'assurance :

« - Andreï, Najib, David nous reprendrons cette séance demain. » Elle regarda le reste de l'État-major général, du Gouvernorat et les visages d'Elena Maduro et de Jérémy Nambasa qui s'affichaient encore à la télévision. « Merci pour votre diligence, je suis sûre que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à faire et de nombreuses questions à gérer. Je vous convoquerai demain après-midi pour une autre réunion d'information. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Elle attendit que tous sortent de la pièce pour s'adresser à Henrik Van Der Oven qui était resté en arrière à attendre ses ordres.

« -Il faut prévenir le Sénat qu'une séance extraordinaire du congrès se tiendra dans trois jours. Cela laissera le temps à la rumeur de se répandre sans que nous en perdions le contrôle. Je veux que nous annoncions la bonne nouvelle dans des conditions optimales et en même temps que le prochain grand train de réformes. Prévenez les ministres que je veux une feuille de route complète d'ici quarante-huit heures.

-Bien sûr. Et à propos de la médiatisation ?

-Andreï s'en chargera mais veillez à ce que les chaînes d'information libèrent leurs programmes pour l'occasion. Je veux une couverture maximale. Si comme je le pense Lord Harry va rentrer à Lyon je veux des caméras de télévision sur le tarmac et pendant tout le transfert de Liao Deng vers sa prison. Nous ferrons une conférence de presse commune ensuite. Veillez aux détails techniques voulez-vous ?

-Bien Madame.

-S'il y a la moindre évolution, tenez-moi informée. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sur ces mots, le premier ministre s'inclina profondément avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du bureau en fermant la porte. Pendant quelques minutes, Fleur demeura seule dans le silence, assise confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de se lever à son tour et de retourner vers son bureau. S'asseyant à une table, elle sortit d'un tiroir du papier et de quoi écrire, avant de rédiger ce qui semblait être une lettre. Prenant son temps, elle noircit plusieurs feuillets avant de finalement les plier délicatement et de les placer dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacheta d'un peu de cire à laquelle est ajouta une goutte de son propre sang. Enfin elle se leva et se dirigea gracieusement vers la porte fenêtre. L'ouvrant, elle sortit sur la terrasse, avant de s'accouder sur la balustrade qui la retenait du vide.

* * *

Lundi 23 Novembre 2009, 6h42, Base d'Imphal, Quartier des Officiers

« _Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter. Et tu vas perdre. Tout perdre._ » Ces paroles l'avaient accompagné pendant toute la durée de la Guerre Noire. A chaque perte d'un proche, à chaque défaite et à à chaque blessure, ses paroles étaient revenues d'elles-mêmes l'accompagner et le hanter. C'était les mots que Voldemort lui avait dit juste après qu'il ait perdu son parrain Sirius Black, alors qu'il était désarmé et que sa vie venait d'être sauvée par l'arrivée opportune de son directeur et mentor Albus Dumbledore. Douze mots. Douze petits mots qui avaient depuis lors régis son existence et que pas même la mort de son ennemi n'avait réussie à effacer. Douze mots plus importants pour lui que la prophétie, plus réels pour lui que les serments qu'on lui avait juré, plus présents que les cadavres qu'il avait laissé sur son chemin vers la grandeur.

Voldemort était mort et d'autres ennemis étaient apparus mais rien dans ces douze mots n'avait perdu de sa force ou de sa vérité. Et sa crainte la plus profonde, son angoisse la plus forte était précisément que ces paroles finissent par se vérifier. Mais alors que le plan que Fleur et lui avaient développé se mouvait doucement vers son accomplissement, alors que les éléments se positionnaient un à un et que progressivement la véritable bataille inconnue de tous sauf de quelques-uns se jouait dans l'ombre, Lord Harry James Potter, allongé dans son lit de camp, perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées et incapable de trouver le sommeil se disait que toutes les chances allaient finir par se mettre de son côté.

Une pièce importante du puzzle allait bientôt se mettre en place. La patience dont il avait jusqu'à présent fait preuve allait finir par porter ses fruits. Le travail acharné commencé par son mentor près de trois quarts de siècle auparavant allait finir par payer. Et l'ennemi véritable allait payer pour ses crimes. En silence dans son esprit, Harry se jura qu'il aurait sa vengeance. Et sur ces mots l'héritier de Dumbledore, gorgé de la haine qu'il ressentait et de l'excitation à l'idée qu'il allait enfin déplacer ses premières pièces dans ce conflit invisible qu'il savait pourtant inéluctable et indispensable de remporter, planifia ses prochaines manipulations en attendant de pouvoir les concrétiser.

Harry resta un long moment en silence et les yeux fermés à échafauder ses plans, à analyser les variables et à tenter de prévoir les contingences de son ennemi. Les arts de l'esprit et en particulier l'occlumencie qu'il pratiquait depuis le début de la Guerre Noire l'aidait sensiblement dans de tels moments et lui avait permis à de nombreuses reprises de transformer un échec potentiel et une réussite brillante. C'était un des quelques _avantages –_ si l'on pouvait en parler ainsi – qu'avait apportée la chute du monde magique. Les arcanes considérée comme les plus mystérieuses dans le monde de la magie et qui bien souvent restaient inconnues du commun des sorciers avaient souvent été oubliées et perdues dans le tumulte de la Guerre Noire. De fait Harry était sûr que seule une poignée de sorciers connaissaient et pratiquaient encore les magies de l'esprit. C'était un avantage non-négligeable, tant dans la gestion des affaires courantes de la République et de la Guerre contre la Horde que face à la population de la République dans son ensemble et cela constituait un atout caché dont peu d'individus pouvaient se prémunir. Un pouvoir oublié et qui, pour peu qu'il soit attentif, finirait par passer pour légendaire. Un pouvoir que, le jour venu, il comptait bien inculquer aux enfants qu'il espérait avoir, une fois l'ordre revenu dans la République.

On frappa à la porte de la petite chambre qu'il occupait. Sans un mot il se leva et alla ouvrir à une forme féminine cachée des regards par une longue cape noire surmontée d'un capuchon. Invitant la femme à entrer il referma la porte avant de la verrouiller par la magie. La femme releva son capuchon et enleva sa cape pour révéler une sublime créature à la peau pâle et blanche et aux longs cheveux blonds. Olivia Tobolski était sa maîtresse, ou en tout cas celle d'entre toutes qu'il aurait pu appeler sa maîtresse. Depuis le début de la Guerre Noire, Harry avait eu de nombreuses aventures avant comme après qu'il ait formé un couple avec Fleur. Le sexe avait été pour lui un exutoire face à la pression à laquelle il devait faire face chaque jour et sans être un Don Juan il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était insatiable et qu'il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à passer une semaine sans partager sa couche. Ceux qui l'avait connu à Poudlard ne l'aurait sans doute jamais cru tant il avait passé son adolescence à avoir le plus typique des comportements victoriens où toute pensée impure était proscrite mais les faits étaient là et Harry Potter était devenu un homme à femmes. Harry ne ressentait pas une gêne particulière à l'idée de coucher comme il le faisait avec d'autres femmes que Fleur. Non seulement l'un et l'autre n'étaient pas mariés mais il savait qu'elle tolérait ces transgressions tout comme il tolérait les siennes. Harry savait parfaitement que Fleur entretenait plusieurs amants pendant son absence et il aurait été parfaitement hypocrite qu'il lui en tienne rigueur. Les hommes et les femmes ont leurs besoins et malgré l'attachement qu'il pouvait ressentir vis-à-vis de ses conquêtes, il savait qu'aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait prétendre égaler Fleur en quoi que ce soit. Harry voyait par conséquent ses aventures comme de simples divertissements et comme un échange de services entre deux personnes consentantes même si il savait aussi que certains de ses _divertissements_ avaient des objectifs biens supérieurs à ce qu'il était prêt à offrir.

Olivia Tobolski faisait partie de cette suite de filles bien nées que leurs familles – devenues des familles notables de la République du fait de leur richesse, de leur clientélisme ou des titres et fonctions que certains de leurs membres pouvaient avoir dans l'administration – avaient envoyées suivre les Légions dans le but de trouver un mari pouvant leur offrir une protection et un avenir dans la période de profond troubles que connaissait la République. Le calcul de ces familles était simple et en l'occurrence exact. La République était un régime fondamentalement militariste où la plupart des meilleurs postes seraient dans le futur occupés par des officiers qui profitaient de la Guerre contre la Horde pour se faire un nom et une réputation. La structure de la République et de ses institutions favorisait l'essor d'une caste militaire qui n'aurait aucun mal à se transformer en une noblesse d'épée toute dédiée à Lord Harry et à Dame Fleur. Il était par conséquent évident que le meilleur moyen de se rapprocher du pouvoir et de s'attirer les faveurs de Lord Harry était précisément de créer des liens entre cette proto-noblesse et ces familles qui avaient su se maintenir pendant la Guerre Noire quitte à se rendre criminelles de nombreux forfaits qui seraient incidemment oubliés. Ainsi de nombreuses familles principalement issues d'Europe centrale et donc peu exposées aux massacres commis par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient décidées d'envoyer leurs filles à l'arrière du front : officiellement pour servir comme infirmières, administratrices ou enseignantes, la véritable raison de leur présence avait été de repérer un bon parti et de veiller sur celui-ci en attendant la fin de la campagne contre la Horde. Une véritable cour s'était ainsi organisée à Nagpur, la capitale en reconstruction du Gouvernement Indien de Transition où séduction, intrigues et rumeurs commençaient déjà à se propager. Et si Lord Harry avait autorisé la constitution d'une cour – dont il était naturellement devenu le centre de gravité – il avait en revanche interdit toute dissension entre ses membres, menaçant de bannissement tous ceux qui pourraient y introduire la discorde. Harry avait d'autant plus facilement accepté la constitution de cette cour qu'il était rarement présent à Nagpur, préférant rester au plus près de ses hommes sur la ligne de front et en l'occurrence dans ce cas précis à Imphal. Seule une dizaine de courtisanes avaient eu l'autorisation de l'y accompagner – officiellement pour des raisons médicales et humanitaires – mais une seule y avait réellement été invitée par lui.

Olivia Tobolski était la fille de Maksymilian Tobolski, un riche industriel basé dans la région de Lublin en Pologne. Homme sévère et brutal, il avait fait régner l'ordre d'une main de fer en organisant, en finançant et en équipant une milice privée qui s'était occupée de toutes les sales besognes de la région de Lublin après que le gouvernement polonais eut été dissout. Ses deux chances avaient été d'abord son intuition géniale qui l'avait conduit à officiellement soutenir la Résistance et à la financer dès ses soubresauts et la conduite de sa femme et de ses neveux qui avaient fait prospérer l'entreprise familiale et lui avait donné un lustre de respectabilité. En retour de ses services et de son aide pour _inciter_ les populations polonaises à s'engager pour la Résistance puis dans la République – c'est à dire mâter toute contestation et éliminer tous les opposants –, il avait reçu la pleine propriété d'importantes terres agricoles faisant de lui l'un des plus grands propriétaires terriens de l'est de l'Elbe. Et bien que ces territoires soient déjà les siens de fait – puisqu'il avait exproprié et massacré tous ses rivaux pendant près de dix ans – cette reconnaissance officielle lui assurait une certaine stabilité dans ses affaires et participaient à la continuité de sa fidélité envers la République. Pour autant Maksymilian Tobolski savait que ce pourquoi il était félicité aujourd'hui pouvait être ce pourquoi il serait blâmé demain. Il savait en outre que le système et les institutions mises en place par la République devaient encore faire la preuve de leur efficacité et que malgré le travail de ses neveux son nom serait longtemps entaché de la mémoire de ses actes. Ainsi il avait décidé d'envoyer sa fille unique là où il savait que se trouvait le vrai pouvoir : auprès de Lord Harry et de ses lieutenants. Si Olivia pouvait trouver un parti suffisamment proche de Lord Harry, son avenir et celui de sa fille seraient assurés.

La relation entre Olivia Tobolski et Lord Harry n'était pas de notoriété publique mais était connue dans le cénacle des officiers supérieurs des Légions Indiennes. Naturellement personne ne disait rien ni n'en faisait particulièrement cas mais il fallait préserver les apparences pour éviter d'écorner l'image parfaite que formait le couple de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur auprès du public. A cela s'ajoutait que Lord Harry avait su s'entourer d'officiers qui en plus d'être compétents étaient d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Et les quelques rescapés des _accidents_ qui avaient épurés les rangs des officiers trop indépendants ou trop ambitieux au début de la Guerre contre la Horde savaient parfaitement où se trouvait leurs intérêts. En dépit de ces précautions, Lord Harry restait le plus discret possible et Olivia n'était autorisée à l'approcher que dans l'environnement privé de ses quartiers. Le reste du temps elle « _participait à l'effort de guerre_ » comme infirmière en soignant les officiers blessés dans un des hôpitaux de campagne d'Imphal.

Harry sourit en regardant Olivia se rapprocher sensuellement de lui dans une robe qui semblait être faite de soieries et de voiles légères. Il la surnommait _sa polonaise_. Une référence à Marie Walewska qui avait jadis été la concubine de Napoléon I et avec laquelle un certain nombre de ses hommes de confiance avaient fait le rapprochement. _Sa polonaise_ avait véritablement une grâce particulière : l'air juvénile de ses dix-neuf ans, le rose de ses joues, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses bras graciles et ses seins hauts et fermes, elle se tenait avec une prestance de princesse et nul doute que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait devenir. Dans sa naïveté elle croyait avoir capturé son cœur, quand elle n'avait que son attention. Il savait par ses hommes de la Satis qu'elle était régulièrement en communication avec son père et qu'elle avait pour instruction de lui faire un enfant : il avait donc prit ses précautions pour faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Contrairement à Marie Walewska dont l'objectif avait été de favoriser l'essor de la Pologne, Harry savait que seule l'avidité guidait les pas de cet _ange blond_. Ainsi, alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et la basculait sur son lit en l'embrassant, Harry songea qu'il devrait rapidement songer à la marier à un officier pour lui obtenir un parti digne d'elle et qui ne le menace pas lui. Et après des moments de passions dus à l'adrénaline qui parcourait encore son corps de la mission dont il n'était revenu que quelques heures auparavant, il s'endormit enfin en paix.

* * *

23 Novembre 2009, 00h12 Pyramide de Lyon

Fleur sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une silhouette se détacher des ombres de la terrasse : Son homme de main le plus efficace sinon le plus loyal, puisque il appartenait corps et âme à Harry. Un fantôme d'homme qui agissait comme l'extension de la volonté de son maître et – par conséquent – de la sienne. Un homme qu'elle ne pouvait même pas qualifier de sans foi ni loi dans la mesure où elle en arrivait à se demander si il disposait même d'un libre-arbitre mais un exécutant de valeur pour les actes que ni Harry ni elle ne pouvaient ordonner par les canaux officiels, y compris à ses hommes les plus loyaux et les plus impitoyables à la Satis : Un mystère pour beaucoup, y compris pour elle : Gustav.

Elle savait qu'il apparaîtrait tôt ou tard. Jamais Harry n'aurait lancé d'opération contre Liao Deng sans prendre la précaution d'utiliser ses services. Il était – sans le savoir en dépit de sa place stratégique dans les méandres des plans et des manipulations qu'ils orchestraient – un élément majeur, et bien souvent indispensable à l'exécution de leurs stratégies les plus retorses. Ce qui faisait de lui le candidat idéal pour le genre de mission que Harry et elle pouvaient lui donner était son complet anonymat. Un anonymat tel que malgré ses insistances, Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qui Gustav était réellement. N'ayant jamais vu son visage ni n'ayant jamais eu d'informations précises sur son origine, elle ne disposait sur lui que de quelques informations générales, ce qui représentait déjà plus que ce que personne ne savait sur lui, exception faite de son conjoint. Et si au départ elle avait largement remis en cause son efficacité et refusé de lui accorder sa confiance, une longue série de serments inviolables particulièrement bien édictés avaient fini par la mettre devant l'évidence. Qui que soit réellement Gustav, c'était une pièce maîtresse de toutes les opérations clandestines et illégales qu'elle et Harry devraient orchestrer et la raison pour laquelle il était primordial qu'il reste constamment à leur côté.

Il n'avait pas d'histoire, pas de famille, pas d'identité, ne parlait pratiquement jamais et ne refusait jamais un ordre, même le plus immoral. Il ne rechignait devant aucune tâche et ne réclamait jamais rien pour lui-même. Comment Harry avait mit la main sur lui, comment il l'avait convaincu de se joindre à leur cause et par quels mécanismes s'était-il assuré de sa fidélité ? Fleur n'en savait rien et c'était là un des rares points de discorde entre elle et lui. Mais quoi qu'il advienne c'était un des agents de Harry – avec Mathias, un autre point de dissension dans le couple – parmi les plus efficaces et les plus fidèles. Une âme damnée vouée perpétuellement à la défense des intérêts et des idéaux de Lord Harry.

Gustav ne figurait sur aucun organigramme, pas même celui de la Satis pourtant réputé pour être l'un des lieux les plus sécurisés de la République. C'était en partie ce qui lui offrait une telle liberté d'action. Seuls Harry, Mathias et elle avaient une idée relativement précise de ses compétences et de ses activités et encore le détail restait-il toujours le plus abstrait possible pour permettre toute latitude de dénégation en cas de besoin. Et de fait Gustav et ses hommes – ses _spectres_ d'après la désignation de Harry – avaient écumé la République, éliminant discrètement les ennemis et les rivaux de leurs ambitions et facilitant d'autant plus leur longue marche vers les sommets du pouvoir.

Depuis le début de l'expédition en Asie, Gustav et ses _spectres_ avaient servis en plus de leurs activités _,_ de messagers pour les informations privées et confidentielles que pouvaient s'échanger Fleur et Harry sans que personne n'ait le moindre soupçon. Ainsi par exemple, Fleur avait appris bien en amont que la cachette de Liao Deng avait été découverte par les services de renseignement de la Satis. C'était par leur truchement qu'avec Harry elle avait pu élaborer sa stratégie pour faire face à ce qui pouvait s'avérer une catastrophe pour leur plan et c'était par eux qu'ils avaient pu transformer ce risque potentiel en une opportunité intéressante à saisir. Le déroulement du drame – depuis le timing de l'opération jusqu'aux pointes d'hystérie et les hurlements qu'elle lui avait adressé lors de son appel alors qu'il partait en mission – n'avait dès lors été rien d'autre qu'une comédie destinée à rendre la situation plus crédible et à exacerber les réactions de leurs lieutenants et de leurs hommes : ce qui avait en outre marché à merveille.

Rien ni personne ne devait entraver la bonne marche de leurs projets. Et si le sang devait couler pour qu'une telle chose se réalise, il coulerait à flots. Mais compte tenu des extrémités auxquels ils étaient près à se rendre il état primordial qu'une obsession constante du secret soit appliquée quitte à faire excès de zèle dans certains cas. Les enseignements de feu Alastor Maugrey avaient eu raison de leurs premières inclinaisons et la preuve avait été établie que la _vigilance constante_ pouvait leur sauver la vie.

Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Fleur que la correspondance qu'elle maintenait avec Harry était lue et analysée à de multiples reprises. Il aurait été bien naïf de croire autrement et il ne faisait aucun doute que la plupart des indélicats se trouvaient dans le premier cercle les entourant. Sans doute voyaient-ils là un moyen comme un autre de les protéger et de rester constamment capables de veiller sur leurs intérêts. Mais à n'en pas douter d'autres faisaient exactement la même chose en prévision d'une chute qu'ils espéraient voir venir le plus rapidement et le plus brutalement possible. Les leçons du passé regorgeaient d'exemples d'individus dont on s'apercevaient qu'ils avaient travaillés à la perte de leurs _meilleurs amis_ et parfois des années durant. Le seul moyen de se prémunir de ce genre de menace était par conséquent d'entretenir une forme de paranoïa constante et perpétuelle, et plus particulièrement pour les conseillers les plus proches du _Prince_.

Mais compte tenu de l'audace de leur plan, compte tenu des enjeux et compte tenu des risques, il était absolument indispensable que rien ni personne n'entrave leurs manipulations, ce qui signifiait qu'il leur fallait conserver une totale liberté d'expression entre eux. C'était la raison pour laquelle Gustav et ses hommes avaient vus leurs priorités changer. Les assassinats d'opposants étaient passés au second plan. Le courrier entre les deux têtes de la République devait prendre la précédence pour permettre la meilleure coordination possible.

« -Dame Fleur, Lord Harry vous fait parvenir ces lettres de mission et me charge de rester à votre disposition.

-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. J'ai aussi une lettre à son attention posée sur mon bureau. Veille bien à ce qu'elle lui parvienne »

Fleur prit délicatement les deux enveloppes qui lui étaient présentées. Plaçant la blanche dans sa poche, elle ouvrit la rouge et en lut le contenu devant l'espion. Finissant elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers son homme de main, qui attendait visiblement la suite.

« - Quels sont vos ordres Madame ?

-Tes hommes devaient garantir la sécurité de Deng. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Des résistants locaux ont été financés par le Ministerium et ont monté une série de cellules clandestines dans toute la péninsule. Nous pensions avoir plus de temps pour reloger Deng mais apparemment les agents de la Satis se sont arrangés pour installer des officiers traitants dans chacun des réseaux formés. Nous avons été pris de court. Nous n'avons rien pu empêcher.

-Je vois. Tu seras donc heureux d'apprendre que le fiasco peut encore être potentiellement évité si les bonnes contre-mesures sont appliquées. Comme tu le sais Harry va organiser le rapatriement d'un double de Deng en avion. Il doit atterrir à Lyon dans un délai de 24 heures. Il est impératif que l'avion soit abattu sur le tarmac avant que le déchargement du prisonnier ne puisse être fait. Que l'attaque détruise toutes les preuves. Et je veux que l'on trouve des responsables de l'attentat. Des terroristes à capturer sur place ou à proximité immédiate.

-Vous avez des préférences Madame ?

-Des activistes anti-républicains. De préférence des nationalistes et des fanatiques anti-sorciers. Avec juste assez de preuve pour que l'on les pointe du doigt. Je ne veux rien de trop flagrant. Tu as reçu les détails du vol ?

-Lord Harry me les a déjà fournis. Avez vous d'autres stipulations ?

-Fais en sorte que ni Harry ni moi ne soyons inquiétés. Nous devons passer pour les victimes dans cette affaire nous ferrons circuler la rumeur selon laquelle Harry était dans l'avion au moment de l'attentat. Il faut que ce soit suffisamment violent pour que ça dégoûte l'opinion publique mais assez subtil pour que le personnel politique n'y voit que du feu. Et utilises la liste des _réfractaires_ que nous t'avons fourni. Installe des preuves qui puissent les inculper mais là encore, la subtilité doit primer sur l'efficacité. Que ce soit crédible. Je ne veux pas qu'à un seul instant la commission sénatoriale que je chargerai d'enquêter sur l'attentat puisse émettre des doutes. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui Madame.

-Bien. Je crois comprendre que Liao Deng à été libéré ? Envoie tes hommes pour assurer sa protection et assures toi qu'il a compris ses nouveaux objectifs. Il doit prendre une nouvelle identité pour continuer à diriger la Horde. Il semble évident que dans les prochaines semaines les actions sur son territoire se calmeront quelque peu. » Fleur eut une mimique presque déçue à cette idée « C'était trop tôt, mais ça reste acceptable. Qu'il en profite pour harceler les japonais avant de se relocaliser dans l'Océanie. Il faut les affaiblir un peu. Si possible essaye de créer quelques cellules dormantes en prévision au cas où. » Fleur marqua une petite pause et relisant quelques passages de la lettre rouge toujours entre ses mains, elle reprit la parole dans un murmure à peine perceptible :

« -Nous entrons dans une étape cruciale de la Guerre, c'est le dernier moment où nous devons être dérangés par des interférences et des erreurs. Tu as tes objectifs, ne me déçois pas Gustav.

\- Naturellement Madame. Il y à-t-il autre chose pour votre service ?

\- Non, tu peux disposer. N'oublie pas de répéter mes ordres à Harry qu'il sache que je te les aie donnés, et veille à rester discret, tu dois encore rester indétectable. »

* * *

23 Novembre 2009, 11h17, Base de la République de Imphal

Harry regarda l'avion s'élever dans le ciel de Imphal. La nuit avait laissé la place à une journée ensoleillée, promesse de lumière et d'espoirs partagés et exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. La première l'aidaient à réfléchir et à se calmer dans les moments où le stress était le plus intense et les seconds étaient constamment au plus profond de son esprit. Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait en avoir besoin. Les choses s'étaient compliquées ces derniers temps même si Harry savait que par leurs actions correctement calibrées il avaient échappé de peu au désastre de leur plan.

Le _Plan_ était trop complexe pour être correctement expliqué sans le contexte adéquat un contexte que Harry et Fleur avaient mis des années à comprendre suffisamment pour agir mais qui se fondait au moins sur un élément aussi explicite que difficile à obtenir : le Pouvoir. Il aurait été simpliste de croire que le Pouvoir était le but ultime des manipulations qu'ils avaient engagées au contraire. Le Pouvoir était la base à partir de laquelle le plan pouvait potentiellement être implémenté. Un Pouvoir qui devait être aussi grand que possible, aussi absolu que possible et aussi unilatéral que possible. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry et Fleur étaient si disposés à verser le sang. Pas par plaisir, pas par envie et encore moins par vanité mais par pure et simple nécessité. Compte tenu des enjeux et des risques collectifs qu'un manque d'engagement de leur part pouvait engendrer il aurait été tout simplement criminel de croire que l'un comme l'autre avaient un quelconque choix en la matière.

Dans ces conditions, l'arrestation de Liao Deng avait été un obstacle possiblement mortel pour leurs besoins car grâce à Deng, Fleur pouvait engager le processus de développement des conditions requises dans la capitale et lui pouvait offrir les bonnes opportunités ou au contraire disposer des principaux risques sur le front. La Guerre permettait l'installation de règles d'exception, la stabilisation de territoires qui pourraient par la suite être employés dans des situations futures et offrait une solution élégante pour disposer de leurs ennemis les plus tenaces ou ceux dont ils estimaient qu'ils pouvaient à terme constituer une menace. En outre la Guerre était l'occasion de promotions rapides et d'optimisation des personnes et de leurs compétences ce qui – pourvu que l'on soit capable de maîtriser à la fois les outils militaires et administratifs – pouvait largement permettre de placer les bons individus à des positions clefs. Par ce biais l'un comme l'autre permettaient dès lors le développement d'une élite méritocratique complètement loyale et qui serait par la suite toute disposée à les aider dans leurs objectifs ultérieurs tout en s'affranchissant des risques de séditions tant dans l'armée que dans l'administration : les deux piliers sur lesquels reposait tout pouvoir pérenne.

A partir de ces éléments, il était aisé de dire que Liao Deng était un outil. Un outil utile, contrôlable et prévisible qui agissait comme un repoussoir efficace contre l'Ordre Républicain et le modèle que Lord Harry et Dame Fleur souhaitaient incarner. Un outil qui ralliait en un seul point l'ensemble des protestataires contre le nouvel ordre et qui clarifiait une situation déjà incroyablement complexe compte tenu de l'anarchie ambiante dans laquelle se trouvait l'ensemble du monde. Grâce à ce repoussoir la République avait pu se reconstruire et prospérer. Grâce à ce repoussoir un certain nombre de menaces avaient pu être évitées et grâce à ce repoussoir un grand nombre de nuisances avaient pu être éradiquées : les gobelins faisant ici figure d'exemple typique.

En somme Liao Deng était nécessaire et ne devait en aucun cas être démasqué ni arrêté avant que l'ensemble du processus de stabilisation de la République ne soit accompli et que la plupart des écueils les plus flagrants n'aient été évités. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry avait employé son homme de confiance, Gustav, pour la protection invisible de Deng et pour s'assurer que le plan se déroulerait comme prévu. Mais malgré les précautions prises, Harry avait mésestimé deux choses : d'abord que ses propres agents de renseignements au sein de la Satis, ignorants de l'utilité de Deng et de la nécessité de le garder en vie et en liberté, seraient capable de débusquer l'ennemi public numéro 1 et ensuite que Gustav, en dépit de toutes ses compétences et de ses qualités, se révélerait négligent dans sa mission.

Harry ne savait pas exactement quoi ressentir face à cette double constatation. Les succès de la Satis et sa capacité à traquer Liao Deng avaient de quoi le faire sourire et étaient une preuve plus que suffisante de la qualité de l'organisation qu'il avait lui-même bâti lors de la fondation de la République. Par ce résultat la Satis se mettait largement au niveau de tous les espoirs qu'il portait pour elle et c'était la preuve de la très grande compétence des _directeurs_ qu'il avait installé aux commandes de la face secrète de la République. Mathias, son homme à la tête des rouages de la Satis devait être chaleureusement félicité pour cette action qui dénotait de sa très grande valeur.

Parallèlement l'échec de Gustav dans sa mission était particulièrement décevante. Harry avait fondé de grands espoirs sur l'avancée de son fidèle serviteur dans les projets qu'il lui avait confié. Déjà Harry avait prévu d'optimiser les compétences et les attributions de Gustav et de ses hommes dans l'avancée de ses différents plans. Que si près du but Gustav lui fasse défaut était par conséquent non seulement inacceptable mais aussi et surtout, simplement impardonnable. Cela remettait en cause une grande partie de son programme et posait la question de l'utilité des _ressources_ qui lui était dédié.

D'aucun aurait pu croire que Lord Harry était trop dur envers ses subordonnés pour les juger sur la base d'une réussite ou d'un seul échec mais c'était sans compter sur deux facteurs particulièrement importants : D'abord, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne le sache, Harry avait mis en compétition Gustav et Mathias pour la position hautement stratégique de _son_ maître espion. Harry savait qu'il disposait de la loyauté absolue de l'un comme de l'autre mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Celui qui sortirait vainqueur du duel qu'il avait engagé entre eux serait en charge de l'ensemble des opérations et des secrets de la République et de ses dirigeants. Et comme un corps à plusieurs têtes n'était pas viable, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul responsable de tout le pan obscur de la République. Ensuite seul un sot aurait pu imaginer que la Guerre contre la Horde serait la dernière que livrerait la République. Elle allait subir de nombreux assauts dans les prochaines années et il fallait pour cela qu'elle soit préparée. En mettant en compétition Gustav et Mathias, Harry mettait également en compétition deux façons de concevoir la sécurité et les services de renseignement de la République.

Si Gustav gagnait, la Satis serait un organe _légitime et légal_ qui couvrirait les opérations _illégitimes et illégales_ orchestrées par les _spectres_ qu'il aurait à sa charge. Une sorte de double sécurité qui devait garantir l'anonymat et la fiabilité des opérations qu'il devrait par la suite mener. En revanche, si Mathias remportait la victoire, la Satis deviendrait le seul organe à même de centraliser toutes les décisions tant pour les opérations légales que pour celles illégales. L'enjeu était donc de voir quelle organisation serait la plus intéressante et possiblement la plus pérenne pour la sécurité et la stabilité de la République. Ce qui ramenait Lord Harry à son dilemme originel à savoir : Que faire de Liao Deng ? Il était naturellement hors de question qu'il le fasse libérer lui-même ou qu'il prétende l'avoir perdu, cela pourrait nuire à sa crédibilité, à son image et à sa légitimité en tant que commandant en chef. Il devait par conséquent employer la ruse pour arriver à ses fins sans pour autant attirer l'attention.

Ce n'était pas un fait connu de beaucoup mais la Horde était bien moins hermétique que l'on aurait pu le croire de prime abord. Les combats qu'avait pu livrer la République en Inde lui avaient permise de connaître intimement son fonctionnement et d'en identifier les principales failles. C'était ainsi que le haut-commandement de la République avait pu se rendre compte que les principaux membres de l'État-major de la Horde étaient relativement indépendants les uns des autres et ne recevaient d'ordres de Liao Deng que très sporadiquement. En conséquence ces généraux menaient pour ainsi dire une vie de château faite de débauche, de luxure et de drogues en tout genre. La rapacité et la prédation que ces apprentis-tyrans exerçaient sur la population alliée aux conscriptions forcées, à l'esclavage et aux crimes qu'ils avaient perpétré avait certes engendrée les conditions suffisantes pour maintenir une atmosphère de peur parmi le peuple mais en aucun cas la fidélité comme l'avaient prouvé les différentes révoltes que les cadres de la Horde avaient subies pendant la campagne indienne.

Dès lors une des tactiques de Lord Harry – aidé en cela par Mathias et ses agents de la Satis – avait été de _retourner_ un certain nombre d'officiers de la Horde en échange de leur vies sauves et d'une protection de la part de Lord Harry après la fin de la Guerre contre la Horde, ensuite de quoi il les avaient renvoyé auprès de leur maître. Et si au départ cette stratégie visait à entourer Liao Deng de subordonnés capables de le trahir au moment opportun tout en neutralisant la Horde, cette tactique pouvait potentiellement faire ses preuves pour décoincer la situation dans laquelle Lord Harry se trouvait en ce qu'il pouvait _réveiller_ ses agents dormants de façon à _libérer_ Liao Deng de façon à poursuivre ses propres plans. Et de fait Liao Deng était déjà libre. _Secouru_ par un commando d'élite de sa Horde dirigé par l'un de ces officiers retournés par Lord Harry et connu dans la Horde sous le nom de code de Boris.

Sans que quiconque ne le sache à l'exception des personnels directement impliqués et de Fleur, Lord Harry avait entièrement piloté la libération de Deng et avait entièrement formulé le scénario – c'est à dire le plan – appliqué par Boris pour faciliter la libération de Deng et pour continuer à mener la Guerre de la façon la plus optimale possible. Ce scénario était d'autant plus important que tout manquement à ses stipulations pouvait largement compromettre le plan général de Lord Harry et mettre en lumière sa collusion avec la mission de sauvetage. Dès lors il fallait faire croire à Deng que l'idée de ce scénario venait de lui et qu'elle lui permettrait de poursuivre ses propres manigances.

Le scénario était d'une simplicité biblique : Boris étant relativement indépendant dans la poursuite de ses opérations pour la Horde, il _prouverait_ à Deng qu'il avait réussi à infiltrer le Quartier Général des Légions à Imphal en l'exfiltrant, en le remplaçant par un double et en le conduisant en sécurité dans un bunker sécurisé au milieu de la jungle birmane. Une fois Deng en sécurité il lui _proposerait_ d'éliminer toutes les preuves de son exfiltration en neutralisant le double et lui _soumettrait_ l'idée de le faire de façon à obtenir le plus grand coup médiatique possible. Considérant le caractère narcissique de Liao Deng, de telles propositions serait très probablement acceptées et au besoin Boris pourrait prétendre agir de son propre chef pour « _la plus grande gloire du génial leader_ ». Après coup Boris proposerait à Deng un simple changement d'identité pour induire la République en erreur et reconstruire le voile d'anonymat du maître de la Horde et assurer ainsi sa sécurité.

Si ce plan pouvait être convenablement mené, Deng se croirait en sécurité constante et disposerait d'un adjoint disposant de toute sa confiance qui pourrait le conseiller sur la suite de la guerre. Cet adjoint recevrait directement ses ordres de Lord Harry et de Mathias et pourrait tranquillement mener la Horde à sa perte selon les besoins de la République. Et la première mission de Boris une fois le subterfuge consommé serait d'inciter Deng à se repositionner en Océanie pour éviter de se trouver entre deux feux et de harceler les forces japonaises pendant le repli stratégique que la Horde opérerait. Pour se faire il mettrait progressivement à jour des preuves du projet d'alliance militaire entre la République et l'Empire du Japon pour éradiquer la Horde. Ces preuves seraient matériellement fournies par Mathias où seraient _découvertes par hasard_ pendant un raid de la Horde sur un avant poste des Légions sur le front.

Le meilleur moyen à court terme d'assurer la crédibilité de Boris auprès de Deng serait d'opérer l'attaque contre le double de Deng une fois que celui-ci serait hors de la portée réelle de la Horde, dans le cœur de la République. Et de fait l'opération que mènerait Gustav à l'aéroport de Lyon serait revendiquée par Boris auprès de Deng tandis que la République prétendrait que le coup venait d'ailleurs. Devant un tel résultat et le chaos qu'il entraînerait, Boris entrerait immédiatement dans les faveurs de Deng, d'autant plus que la rumeur de la mort de Lord Harry resterait persistante pendant quelques jours suivant l'attaque.

La raison pour laquelle Lord Harry était prêt à se lancer dans une telle opération n'était pas seulement pour protéger Deng. De la sorte il s'offrait également l'opportunité de faire croire à un complot interne pour renverser la République. Si Gustav et Mathias laissaient traîner suffisamment de preuves d'une complicité interne, Fleur et lui pourraient purger ceux qui remettraient en cause leur autorité. L'un comme l'autre savaient que leur pouvoir pouvait encore être potentiellement remis en cause par une partie de l'administration et des notables, et il était temps de les remplacer par certains de leurs fidèles pour que lorsque la Guerre contre la Horde serait terminée ils ne se retrouvent pas avec une opposition constituée et organisée.

Voyant l'avion s'éloigner dans le ciel d'Imphal, Harry se tourna vers son État-major, son aide de camp, quelques conseillers et les hommes de sa garde rapprochée, resté près de lui à attendre ses ordres. Sans délai, il lança d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« -Jusqu'à ce que Fleur s'adresse au Sénat, vous ferez silence radio sur ma situation. Personne ne doit savoir où je suis, ce que je fais, pas même si je suis encore en vie. Personne, pas même le cabinet de Fleur ne doit être au courant. J'ai des raisons de penser qu'un groupe d'espions s'est infiltré dans notre administration. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient repérés vous avez interdiction absolue d'agir sans mon ordre. Les seuls dans le secret doivent être les membres de l'État-major et Fleur elle-même. Mettez discrètement l'armée en état d'alerte. Si je ne me trompe pas, l'avion de Deng va être attaqué ce qui va déstabiliser la République les hommes doivent être prêts. Prévenez la Satis et ordonnez la mise en sécurité des membres du gouvernement jusqu'à ordre contraire de Fleur. Je veux que le _Gouvernement fantôme_ soit activé immédiatement. Je le retrouverais au _Refuge_ dès qu'il sera opérationnel. Je veux qu'un couvre feu soit appliqué dans toutes les villes de la République dès que la nouvelle de l'attaque de l'avion de Deng aura été rendue officielle. Préparez le L _osange_. Ils vont très bientôt devoir se déployer. Fleur est au fait de ce plan aussi vous transmettrez ces ordres comme si il s'agissait des siens et non des miens.

-Excusez ma question Sire, mais pourquoi faire circuler un vent de panique alors que nous pouvons facilement l'éviter ? Il suffit de protéger l'avion de Deng et de proclamer que vous êtes en vie quand les rumeurs commenceront à se répandre. Pourquoi faire durer le suspense ? » Demanda le Général Nambasa.

« -Parce que nous avons des espions dans nos rangs Jérémy et parce que Liao Deng n'est pas à bord de l'avion qui vient de décoller. C'est une doublure qui à pris sa place après un échange fait par un commando de sa Horde. La République est encore trop faible pour séparer ses serviteurs de ceux qui veulent lui nuire et nous savons qu'un certain nombre de membres de l'administration et du Sénat se préparent à coup d'État contre Fleur et contre moi. Nous n'avons pas encore toutes les preuves mais la Satis à déterminée que plusieurs hauts-responsables de la République sont entrés en contact avec la Horde et qu'ils ont facilité le travail de sape que nous constatons aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à eux que Deng à pu s'échapper.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas repartir à sa recherche, lancer une autre opération et le capturer de nouveau ? » Insista Nambasa. A côté de lui Elena Maduro resta pensive, un étrange regard flottant dans ses yeux. Lord Harry détermina qu'elle avait dû comprendre une partie des mécanismes cachés de cette machination.

« -Parce que je préfère laisser mes ennemis croire qu'ils ont réussi à me duper. En laissant Deng s'échapper nous lui offrons l'illusion de la sécurité. Lorsque les ennemis de la République croirons qu'ils ont réussi à m'abattre, ils sortiront du bois et tenterons de prendre le pouvoir. Je préfère attendre ce moment et les prendre sur le fait en apportant la preuve de leur collusion avec Deng pour saboter la République. A ce moment là nous piégerons les traîtres qui se sont introduits dans nos rangs et nous renforceront la République et ses institutions.

« -Mais cela signifie que nous allons encore devoir combattre la Horde et que nous allons continuer à perdre des hommes. » Contredit Nambasa.

« -Sans aucun doute, oui. Mais c'est mieux que de laisser le ver entrer dans le fruit et de rentrer chez nous pour trouver la République rongée de l'intérieur par ceux-là même que nous combattons aujourd'hui sur le front. La raison de notre engagement contre la Horde n'est pas de conquérir des territoires, c'est de sauvegarder l'ordre républicain et d'offrir une chance pour le plus grand nombre possible. Si pour se faire nous devons faire des sacrifices, nous les ferons.

-Pour _le plus grand bien_? » Demanda le général Maduro avec un visage indéchiffrable et le sourcil arqué en signe de défi.

« -Non, Elena. _Pour le bien du plus grand nombre_. Toujours. » Répondit Lord Harry avec véhémence. Il savait que d'entre tous ses généraux, Elena Maduro était la plus retorse et la plus rusée. Sa fidélité sans failles ne l'empêchait pas de critiquer ses décisions lorsqu'elle pensait devoir le faire. C'était la raison pour laquelle Lord Harry la considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs officiers. En outre elle était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le lire correctement et à connaître les ressorts de ses actions pour la Guerre cachée que Fleur et lui livraient à leur plus grand ennemi. Un privilège presque unique considérant le culte du secret qu'ils avaient bâti autour d'eux.

La dizaine d'officiers supérieurs qui l'entouraient commençaient à digérer la nouvelle qui venait de leur être annoncée et quelques moues défaites apparurent sur les visages de certains à l'idée qu'ils laissaient s'échapper leur pire ennemi de ces deux dernières années : Liao Deng. Harry, le visage et les traits sévères, laissa filtrer un mince sourire devant l'acceptation de ses officiers : Aucun d'entre eux n'avait contesté son plan pourtant risqué, ce qui prouvait tant leur confiance en lui que leur fidélité. Il dit :

« -Je vous promets que la guerre sera bientôt terminée. Deng est certes en liberté mais il est étroitement surveillé. Nous allons continuer à libérer les territoires de la Horde, à sauver les populations sous le joug de ces fanatiques et nous allons éradiquer la menace qu'ils représentent. Si vous obéissez à mes ordres, si mes commandement sont correctement exécutés et si nous pouvons prédire les actions de Deng suffisamment à l'avance, je peux vous assurer que d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine notre combat sera terminé. Nous devons arracher du cœur de la République la pourriture qui menace de s'y installer et nous devons continuer nos efforts mais si nous agissons avec courage et détermination rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Mettez les hommes en état d'alerte, maintenez la cohésion de vos troupes pendant les quelques prochains jours et refusez tous les ordres qui vous seraient donnés par quiconque d'autre que Fleur ou moi. Jérémy, tu agiras comme porte-parole des Légions auprès du Gouvernement Indien de Transition et auprès des institutions de la République. Exige des preuves de mon décès si on te l'annonce et refuse de croire quiconque prétendra détenir l'autorité légitime avant une allocution de Fleur ou de moi. Rassure le GIT et continues le travail de renforcement de la péninsule indienne. Elena, je te retire les compétences de Protecteur-militaire des territoires libérés, elles sont sous les attributions à Jérémy à partir de maintenant.

-Sire, pourquoi... » Commença t-elle à contester. Lord Harry l'interrompit néanmoins avant qu'elle n'ait finit sa phrase.

« -Je te retire cette responsabilité... parce que je te nomme commandant-en-chef de l'ensemble des Légions présentes dans la péninsule et sur le front. A partir de maintenant tu dirigeras l'État-major et tu ne feras tes rapports que devant moi. Je te laisse en charge de la campagne dans la péninsule indochinoise, tu auras tes ordres de missions qui te seront envoyés d'ici quelques heures, Jérémy sera directement sous tes ordres.

-Mais pourquoi ? Harry, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » Demanda le Général Maduro, passant sans s'en rendre compte au tutoiement et au ton informel qu'elle et le reste des officiers n'employaient d'ordinaire qu'en privé avec lui.

« -Quoi qu'il advienne je vais devoir rester à Lyon pendant un certain temps pour soutenir Fleur et pour renforcer les institutions. Je ne veux pas que la campagne prenne du retard, il faut profiter de notre avantage. Je veux que vous tous, vous suiviez les conseils de Mathias et que vous agissiez selon les informations qu'il pourra vous donner.

-Que vas tu faire dans ce cas ? » Demanda Jérémy, lui aussi passant au tutoiement.

« -Je pars pour le _Refuge_ dans quelques heures, le temps de préparer mon départ et de coordonner la passation des protocoles de sécurité. Demande à Mathias de se charger de l'interrogatoire de nos prisonniers, et veille à ce que Ginny Weasley soit correctement protégée, y compris de Fleur.

-Entendu. » Dit le général Nambasa en hochant de la tête. Lord Harry sourit enfin largement et en tournant les yeux vers l'avion qui n'était plus qu'un point dans le ciel bleu de cette matinée, il dit :

« -Tout se passe à présent comme je l'avais prévu. »


	7. Chapitre III: Sang, sueur et larmes

****Chapitre 3 : Du sang, de la sueur et des larmes****

 ** **Musique indicative :** ** _Flight into Space_** **, Moonraker Soundtrack, John Barry****

* * *

23 Novembre 2009 : Lyon

La nouvelle de la capture de Liao Deng s'était diffusée comme une traînée de poudre à travers la République. La plupart des grands médias avaient interrompu leurs programmes pour reporter le peu d'informations dont ils disposaient tentant de paraphraser et de commenter les quelques éléments laconiques qui leur avaient d'abord été transmis par l'État-major des Légions Indiennes puis par le porte-parole de la Pyramide, ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que ce n'était pas là la seule nouvelle digne d'être évoquée. La nomination du Général Elena Maduro comme chef d'État-major des Légions Indiennes et commandant-en-chef des forces républicaines dans le sous-continent en remplacement de Lord Harry laissait sous-entendre que Lord Harry allait incessamment sous peu revenir dans les territoires de la République. Considérant l'annonce qui avait été faite du transfère de Liao Deng à Lyon sous escorte, il était apparu évident aux yeux des commentateurs que le transport ramenant l'Ennemi numéro 1 de la République ramènerait également sa plus grande icône.

A 9h15 le Secrétaire Général de la Pyramide avait finalement annoncé à la presse que l'avion de Liao Deng se poserait à l'aéroport Olympe Maxime de Lyon aux alentours de 15h30. S'en suivrait une conférence de presse d'environ une demi-heure en présence de Dame Fleur et d'une partie de l'équipe des commandos de la Satis qui avait capturé le leader de la Horde. En parallèle de cette conférence de presse, des équipes dédiées de la Satis se chargeraient du prisonnier et l'escorterait vers une prison sécurisée où il pourrait monter une défense, disposerait d'un avocat et attendrait la tenue de son procès. Dès que la nouvelle de la capture de Liao Deng avait été confirmée, Dame Fleur avait signé le _Décret d'Exécution numéro 92_ pour permettre la création d'un tribunal spécial chargé d'enquêter sur les crimes commis pendant la Guerre contre la Horde : Le _Tribunal Pénal Spécial pour la Horde_.

D'après les premiers éléments dont disposaient les médias, aidés en cela par les juristes et les spécialistes en procédure pénale qu'ils avaient invités sur leurs plateaux et dans leurs studios, les difficultés matérielles, légales et procédurières ne pouvaient pas permettre la tenue d'un procès avant un minimum d'un an. A cela s'ajoutait la masse considérable de preuves et de témoignages qui devait être analysée par des experts indépendants, par les avocats, les procureurs et les juges, sans compter les procès des autres figures de la Horde qui avaient déjà été capturées jusqu'à présent et qui devraient elles aussi être jugées. Par conséquent si la République voulait réellement assurer un procès équitable et poser une bonne fois pour toutes les bases de la règle du droit applicable dans la résolution d'un conflit – et de fait poser une jurisprudence dans ce domaine – elle devait prendre son temps plutôt que de rechercher un jugement rapide qui pourrait plus tard lui être reproché et qui serait inévitablement considéré comme un acte de vengeance des vainqueurs.

Cette analyse avait été confirmée à 11h20 le même jour par le Président du _Conseil des Archontes_ (le Conseil chargé de contrôler la légalité et la constitutionnalité des lois et décrets votés par le Sénat, l'Assemblée Générale et les Chambres Sectorielles) Théodori Vicenzo qui, s'exprimant alors qu'il sortait d'un entretien avec Dame Fleur, avait déclaré sur le parvis de la Pyramide que compte tenu de la somme de travail attendue du tribunal spécial, la date la plus optimiste pour l'ouverture d'un procès serait reportée au mieux à l'automne 2010. Il confirma par ailleurs que ce procès respecterait les droits des accusés à assurer leur propre défense ainsi que les droits fondamentaux tels que définis par la _Déclaration Rectifiée des Droits de l'Homme du 7 Octobre 2006_.

A 12h pour le bulletin d'information de la mi-journée une version censurée, expurgée et largement raccourcie de la vidéo de la capture de Liao Deng fut diffusée sur les antennes. Présentée comme une opération modèle par les différents experts militaires qui se succédaient sur les plateaux, la retransmission de ces images fit la part belle à Lord Harry que les téléspectateurs purent voir combattre au milieu de ses hommes, agissant avec sang-froid, professionnalisme et détermination. Une présentation idéale de la bravoure du protecteur-conjoint et qui devait intervenir comme un élément de contexte à la conférence de presse qui se tiendrait par la suite, une fois l'escorte de Liao Deng arrivée à bon port.

A 14h10 le convoi emmenant Dame Fleur et quelques-uns de ses conseillers à l'aéroport de Lyon quitta la Pyramide, bientôt suivi par une nuée de camions de journalistes. Arrivés sur place à 14h41, tous purent voir les préparatifs qui avaient été faits pour l'arrivée du prisonnier. Dame Fleur se rendit immédiatement et sans commentaires vers un salon sécurisé d'où elle attendrait l'arrivée de l'aéronef. Pendant ce temps les journalistes purent s'installer et filmer les préparatifs des agents de la Satis ainsi que l'ensemble du dispositif de sécurité mis en place pour l'acheminement de Liao Deng vers sa prison dont l'emplacement restait pour le moment secret. Sur le tarmac un grand nombre de soldats patrouillaient tandis que des membres du Losange restaient en retrait dans leurs costumes sombres près de leurs voitures aux vitres teintées. Un fourgon pénitentiaire était arrivé et attendait de recevoir son chargement une brigade de policiers à moto l'entourait et assurerait sa garde pendant le trajet.

A 15h18, deux avions de chasse apparurent dans le ciel et commencèrent à définir un périmètre d'exclusion aérienne tout autour de l'aéroport. Quatre hélicoptères militaires se positionnèrent à proximité immédiate du tarmac et seul un hélicoptère de télévision fut autorisé à voler dans les environs de l'aéroport. Enfin à 15h36 un avion cargo Antonov AN-70 arborant les symboles des Légions Indiennes sur sa carlingue apparut dans les airs et atterrit sans difficultés dans un ciel clair et sans nuages. Un frémissement d'excitation parcourut l'assemblée des journalistes présents sur le tarmac : il y avait de grandes chances pour que Lord Harry soit dans cet appareil et rentre enfin dans la République.

Depuis son départ pour l'expédition d'Asie, Lord Harry avait vu son statut changer. Au départ _simple_ héros de la Guerre Noire, destructeur du Seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort et Co-fondateur de la République, il était devenu de par ses actes pendant l'intervention népalaise puis la campagne indienne une figure quasi-christique dont les louanges étaient rapportées par ses hommes et par les populations qu'il libérait du joug de Deng et de sa Horde. Surnommé par les médias _l'Alexandre des temps modernes_ pour ses conquêtes en Inde ou _le nouveau-César_ pour la dévotion de ses hommes, la gloire de ses combats et le génie de ses tactiques militaires, le moindre de ses faits et gestes était rapporté, analysé, disséqué et offert à la vue du public pour lequel Lord Harry était devenu un sauveur attendu et espéré. La situation était telle qu'un culte de la personnalité spontané avait été créé par certains fanatiques qui voyaient en Lord Harry – et par extension en Dame Fleur – le seul moyen de trouver le salut devant l'adversité et le chaos dans lequel une grande partie du monde restait plongée.

Cette image parfaite ajoutée à l'illusion du couple idéal qu'il formait avec Dame Fleur – dont la beauté n'avait d'égal que la bienveillance d'après la parole officielle – transformait le couple des protecteurs-conjoints en une sorte d'idéal à atteindre, représentant la quintessence des valeurs traditionnelles qu'étaient la famille, le travail, l'abnégation, le courage et le sacrifice pour un idéal plus grand. Une image d'autant plus facilement acceptée par la population qu'elle correspondait bien aux besoins du temps et à la représentation que se faisait le peuple de la _normalité_. Une notion particulièrement abstraite mais qui faisait son effet et que Lord Harry lui-même avait critiqué en privé à de multiples reprises, évoquant non sans cynisme que cette _normalité_ qu'il représentait était celle-là même dont on l'avait accusé d'être dénué du temps où il vivait dans le foyer de la famille Dursley.

Mais indépendamment de ces considérations, il était évident que le poids politique de Lord Harry avait sensiblement évolué depuis qu'il avait pris la direction des opération au Népal deux ans auparavant. Outre ses faits d'armes particulièrement bien répertoriés et dont pouvaient témoigner l'ensemble de ses troupes et nombre de journalistes de guerre – et notamment durant la bataille du pont de Bashirat où des images de Lord Harry menant la charge de cavalerie avaient été prises puis diffusées sur toutes les chaînes pendant des semaines – la libération des territoires occupés par la Horde et l'installation du Gouvernement Indien de Transition avait été considérée à juste titre comme un exemple du gouvernement auquel pouvait s'attendre la République une fois qu'il serait de retour. Les gazettes, journaux, télévisions et radios de la péninsule indienne bruissaient chaque jour des nouveaux décrets, des nouveaux ordres et des nouvelles régulations émanant directement de son Quartier Général et concernant absolument tous les sujets, depuis l'organisation administrative jusqu'aux questions relatives à l'hygiène en passant par l'agriculture et la gestion des rizières.

Cette hyperactivité légale dont Lord Harry usait et abusait, cette propension à aller jusqu'au plus petit détail dans des domaines à priori hors de son domaine de compétence et sa capacité à trancher des problématiques avant même qu'elle ne commencent à apparaître avaient eu pour conséquence de rassurer les populations et de tonifier rapidement le processus de reconstruction et de relèvement de la société indienne. Cette stratégie avait été d'autant plus payante qu'elle était généralement adéquate avec les besoins des populations ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier la vénération déjà importante qui était vouée au protecteur-conjoint. Ce que peu de gens savait était que cette activité, bien qu'effectivement dirigée par Lord Harry lui-même depuis son Quartier Général (et souvent sous son impulsion directe), était coordonnée par une large équipe d'experts et de conseillers qui préparaient en amont les propositions plus tard soumises à la considération de leur chef qui n'avait plus qu'à signer les programmes lui semblaient les plus nécessaires en les paraphant de son nom. Mais en dépit de ce subterfuge, Lord Harry gagnait une véritable image de chef d'État et n'était plus seulement un chef militaire, conquérant des territoires, tuant ses ennemis et éradiquant ses opposants. Dans l'esprit de la population il apparaissait comme un gestionnaire, un fin tacticien politique et un réformateur qui savait – oh paradoxe ! – s'appuyer sur les traditions les plus anciennes des peuples sur lesquels il entendait gouverner pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Un certain nombre de mauvaises langues auraient pu dire qu'il se taillait son propre empire sur le sang, la sueur et les larmes des troupes de la République – et c'était en partie vrai – mais de tels propos n'auraient pas eu le moindre écho dans la péninsule indienne ou dans la République tant le chaos avait laissé une marque visible dans la société et tant la population avait soif de la stabilité que Lord Harry incarnait.

Cette représentation de Lord Harry – et incidemment de Dame Fleur – n'était pas due au hasard. Un long et systématique travail de propagande avait été effectué pour donner cette dimension presque sacramentaire à celui qui à vingt-neuf ans était l'un des hommes les plus puissants et les plus respectés du monde. La propagande avait toujours été un outil important dans les stratégies utilisées par Lord Harry et cela depuis la Guerre Noire. Moyen de recrutement et de galvanisation des populations ou d'intimidation et de désinformation pour les Mangemorts et leurs soutiens, la direction de la Résistance fondue dans le gouvernement de la République avait su gérer les moyens de communication pour se faire entendre, pour maintenir l'ordre et pour harmoniser des tensions entre les populations qui étaient parfois des ennemis séculaires. Et parmi les grands étendards employés pour rassembler les factions et autres mouvances qui s'agitaient en tous sens, l'image de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry avait été brandie comme une lumière à suivre au milieu des ténèbres.

Pour comprendre cet état de fait il fallait connaître la situation politique, sociale et surtout des valeurs de l'Europe de la fin des années 1990. Le phénomène de mondialisation largement enclenché depuis la fin de la Guerre Froide avait eu tendance à gommer quelque peu les éléments fondateurs de l'identité nationale de chaque pays européen. Le désir d'Europe, la volonté populaire de se retrouver au sein d'une même « maison commune » pour paraphraser le dernier Premier Secrétaire du Parti Communiste d'URSS Mikhaïl Gorbatchev, avait eu raison de la fierté nationaliste séculaire et du chauvinisme teinté de mépris dont pouvaient faire preuve les peuples les uns envers les autres. La signature de traités fondateurs d'un nouvel ordre européen, le processus largement engagé de la construction européenne et la promesse d'un espace économique, politique et social commun – notamment par une union monétaire pensée dès 1990 et qui aurait du entrer en application en 1999 pour les marchés financiers et en 2002 pour une monnaie commune – laissait présager un avenir meilleur de coopération et de fraternité entre les peuples. La révélation de la magie en 1998 avait radicalement changée la donne puisque cette coopération politique voulue entre les États européens avait malheureusement eu pour conséquence d'enclencher un effet domino et une désintégration systématique de chacune de ces nations devant les accusations de collusion avec les sorciers et les premiers mouvements de guerre civile qui s'en suivirent.

L'Age Noir comme il était appelé – c'est à dire la période comprise entre la révélation de la magie et la victoire finale de Lord Harry sur Voldemort et ses sbires en 2006 – avait plongée les peuples européens dans une profonde insécurité, un doute et une crainte de l'avenir sans précédent. La méfiance généralisée qui s'était installée avait convaincue les populations qu'elles devaient se réunir autour des valeurs les plus immuables et les plus traditionnelles qu'elles avaient un temps mises de côté à savoir celles de la famille nucléaire – composée des parents et de leurs enfants – d'une société pyramidale, patriarcale et linéaire et d'une structure politique verticale, c'est à dire une structure étanche où le pouvoir s'assumait et agissait avec autorité. Dans ce cadre, le couple de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur était idéal malgré leur statut de sorciers. En dépit de leur jeune âge, Lord Harry représentait l'autorité virile et militaire, la force et la quintessence d'une vision patriarcale où l'homme – ou le _mâle_ pour être caricatural – décidait et agissait pour le bien de sa famille. Pour filer l'allégorie, Dame Fleur représentait le modèle de la femme idéale. Dédiée à son foyer et à son mari, elle restait dans son rôle de soutien et d'accompagnement des réalisations de son conjoint. Compréhensive et attentive, elle devait se soucier des plus faibles et pour aller à l'essentiel être la mère bienveillante et attentionnée. A l'échelle de la République, une telle représentation de la société pouvait s'interpréter ainsi : Lord Harry disposait des éléments symboliques du _guerrier viril_ , du _mâle_ , de _l'homme puissant_ parti exercé sa puissance pour protéger son foyer de ses ennemis. Il allait guerroyer et utiliser tous les instruments propres à l'homme pour affirmer sa domination. Pendant ce temps Dame Fleur avait la charge du foyer, c'est à dire de la République. Sa mission était d'être une mère et une infirmière pour le peuple, d'être la force réconfortante et juste qui protège ses enfants et de gérer dans l'attente du retour de son conjoint le foyer qui était sa charge.

Dans ces conditions et aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, leur statut de sorcier leur conférait un avantage certain. Outre qu'ils disposaient de fait du soutien des sorciers encore en vie dont ils redoraient le blason après l'Age Noir et les exactions de Voldemort, leur statut de sorcier les séparaient sensiblement du reste de la population, ce qui les rendaient légèrement moins atteignables face aux critiques qui auraient pu leur être faites. Pourtant, au contraire des sorciers habituels, Dame Fleur et Lord Harry avaient choisis de ressembler en tout points aux modèles des moldus – ou comme ils étaient officiellement appelés dans la République des _non-sorciers_ – pour présenter l'image d'un couple dont la seule différence avec le reste de la population était son _don_ pour la magie. Une différence qu'ils essayaient de rendre minime en évitant notamment d'utiliser la magie en public. Par ce comportement, Lord Harry et Dame Fleur réussissaient deux choses : d'une part ils recréaient des ponts entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers, les premiers ayant peur des pogroms que pourraient lancer les seconds et les seconds étant méfiants des pouvoirs des premiers. D'autre part ils rendaient leurs qualités intrinsèques et leurs accomplissement plus merveilleux et plus extraordinaires qu'ils ne l'auraient été si on s'était focalisé sur les compétences magiques (impressionnantes au demeurant). Un sorcier se lançant au triple galop à la tête d'une charge de 27 000 cavaliers n'était pas extraordinaire. Après tout, il était évident que la magie le protégeait. Mais un _non-sorcier_ disposant _potentiellement_ des pouvoirs d'un sorcier se trouvant à la tête de la même charge de cavalerie était un glorieux chef de guerre. La différence était subtile mais les résultats auprès de la population étaient indéniables.

Il allait de soi que cette image était très loin de la réalité du couple que formait Dame Fleur et Lord Harry. Dame Fleur n'était pas cette créature soumise qu'elle devait prétendre être pour coller aux standards d'une société qui avait régressé depuis le début de la Guerre Noire et Lord Harry n'était pas ce _guerrier viril_ que la propagande faisait de lui. Mais pour conserver le pouvoir qu'ils avaient accumulé Dame Fleur et Lord Harry devaient prétendre jouer ce rôle, quitte à le modifier progressivement par la suite. Les valeurs républicaines qui les animaient – et qui considéraient entre autre qu'il devait y avoir une véritable égalité de traitement entre les hommes et les femmes – n'étaient tout simplement pas encore la bienvenue dans une société européenne traumatisée par la guerre et dont le premier souci était de retrouver la stabilité qu'on leur avait volée. En déléguant le pouvoir à Dame Fleur et à Lord Harry, les peuples de la République et leurs représentants dans les différentes institutions créées de toute pièce par les protecteurs-conjoints se défaussaient de leurs responsabilités et troquaient une partie de leur liberté contre leur sécurité. Le tout était de savoir si la citation de Benjamin Franklin finirait par se vérifier et si le modèle idéal représenté par Dame Fleur et Lord Harry serait pérenne.

Outre ces considérations, le modèle du _couple idéal_ formé par les protecteurs-conjoints représentait un point fixe pour la population et encore plus pour la très large majorité de celle-ci qui vouait un culte à une religion. Le génie politique dont Dame Fleur et Lord Harry avaient su faire preuve avait été de s'adjoindre des personnalités religieuses de premier plan pendant la reconquête menée par la Résistance. La présence constante du Cardinal Tibérias, du Cheikh Salim et d'autres représentants des principales religions dans leur premier cercle avait eu pour conséquence de _confirmer_ – c'est à dire de valider et de légitimer – leur autorité sur les clergés et _in extenso_ sur les fidèles des différents cultes. Cette pratique leur avait permis de disposer du réseau constitué des paroisses, des synagogues et des mosquées sur tout le territoire de la République et c'était également ce que Lord Harry s'était efforcé à faire dans les territoires libérés en Inde. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait aussi facilement favorisé le retour d'un système de castes dont les principaux bénéficiaires étaient naturellement la caste supérieure des Brahmanes, la caste des religieux. En s'appuyant sur les religions, en représentant physiquement le modèle familial et social que prônaient toutes ces religions et en agissant comme les protecteurs indéfectibles des cultes, les protecteurs-conjoints avaient acquis une grande renommée et le soutien clairement affiché des différentes religions et de leurs clergés. Cette situation avait en outre permis de rétablir un équilibre dans les jeux d'influence entre les différents cultes ce qui avait contribué à la stabilisation sociale et celle du régime républicain.

Dans les faits la multiplicité de facettes des protecteurs-conjoints et les nombreux symboles dont ils s'entouraient ou qu'ils s'efforçaient de représenter avait largement contribué à l'augmentation de leur pouvoir et à leur sacralisation. Un phénomène qui était arrivé à un tel point de paroxysme que malgré le caractère électif de leurs fonctions, l'ensemble de la population refusait pour l'instant de considérer qu'ils puissent abandonner le pouvoir et déjà des mouvances et des associations plus ou moins clandestines se mettaient en place pour favoriser un rallongement de leur mandat légal. (Le paradoxe étant que la plupart de ces groupes de pression et de ces associations étaient également favorable à l'ordre républicain et à l'installation de contre-pouvoirs pour contrôler les institutions). C'était en outre sans compter les militaires qui par nature étaient particulièrement favorables à une puissance exécutive forte, autoritaire et pérenne plutôt qu'à un système soit-disant démocratique et qui risquait de favoriser les désunions et le démembrement de la République. Quand on considérait que le représentant naturel de cette autorité était leur commandant-en-chef et le stratège de la plupart de leurs plus brillantes victoires pendant la Guerre Noire et la Guerre contre la Horde, il allait de soit que personne d'autre que Lord Harry et Dame Fleur ne trouvait grâce à leurs yeux.

Mais malgré de tableau extrêmement favorable aux protecteurs-conjoints, des dissensions persistaient néanmoins. Des _réfractaires_ au nouvel ordre était apparus et critiquaient ouvertement la République dans ses fonctions, son mode de fonctionnement quand il ne s'agissait tout simplement pas d'une remise en cause pure et simple de son autorité et de la légitimité de son existence. De puissants courants nationalistes menaçaient de destruction tout l'édifice républicain et un certain nombre d'offices, de charges et de fonctions électives étaient tenues par certains des critiques les plus virulents de l'ordre nouvellement établi. Et si pour l'instant leur marge de manœuvre et leur audience étaient extrêmement faibles, il ne fallait que la plus petite erreur des protecteurs-conjoints pour que leur message se diffuse et s'incruste dans l'opinion publique. La phase de transition passée par la mise en place des différentes institutions au niveau des Régions, des Secteurs et de l'État Fédéral servait ainsi de vivier pour les contestations actuelles ou à venir contre l'existence même de la _République_. Déjà des _Gouverneurs Régionaux nouvellement nommés_ se servaient de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs pour imposer leurs lois, parfois avec des velléités sécessionnistes. Il fallait donc fédérer la _République_ en expulsant les agents réfractaires sans que leurs expulsions ne soit le point de départ d'un délitement complet de la structure républicaine. En clair il fallait purger la République des menaces qui pouvait la réduire à néant sans pour autant que cette purge soit considérée comme telle par la population qui ne verrait alors plus l'autorité républicaine comme la protectrice de ses libertés et de ses droits mais comme un régime tyrannique et dictatorial de la pensée politique.

Le problème était clair et n'admettait aucune solution immédiate. A priori il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles : faire taire les oppositions et s'ancrer comme une autocratie, autoritaire et tyrannique – et réduisant à rien toute le crédit populaire dont bénéficiait pour l'instant le régime – ou reculer devant les critiques formulée et permettre une stricte liberté d'expression qui pourrait à terme menacer l'équilibre républicain. Aucune de ces deux solutions n'était souhaitable d'autant plus que si la plupart des pays tombés dans l'escarcelle de la _République_ (principalement en Europe de l'ouest) avaient été des démocraties pluralistes et participatives avant leur chute, cette tradition politique présupposait des résistances en cas de comportement considéré par la population comme dictatorial.

Mais une troisième solution existait. Plus retorse, moins morale et clairement injuste elle consistait à faire porter la responsabilité d'un acte criminel sur ces mêmes _réfractaires_ à l'ordre républicain. C'était précisément cette voie qu'utiliseraient Dame Fleur et Lord Harry pour protéger leur règne et les institutions tout en éliminant – sur la base de fausses preuves il est vrai – les voix les plus radicales contre la République. C'était là l'un des objectifs prioritaires de l'opération que devait mener Gustav et la raison pour laquelle tant d'efforts avaient été déployés par les protecteurs-conjoints et les quelques acteurs clefs dans le secret. De cette façon les protecteurs-conjoints pourraient renforcer les institutions, faciliter la transition et l'implémentation de l'ordre républicain et solidifier les fondations de la République en attendant d'éliminer tous ses ennemis extérieurs : à commencer par la Horde.

* * *

23 Novembre 2009, 15h30

A bord d'un Falcon 900Ex de la République, approximativement au dessus de Padoue, à environ 30 kilomètres à l'ouest de Venise

Le commandant de bord du Falcon 900Ex _Republica 500_ – le nom de code de tout aéronef à bord duquel se trouvait Lord Harry (le nom de code personnel de Dame Fleur étant _Republica 501_ ) – sortit un instant du cockpit pour informer son prestigieux passager.

« -Monseigneur, nous allons commencer à aborder la descente. L'arrivée est prévue à 16h10.

-Merci Commandant. » Répondit Lord Harry d'un ton absent, le regard fixé sur les nuages et de nombreuses pensées tournant dans son esprit. Autour de lui cinq de ses plus proches collaborateurs formaient l'ensemble des passagers de ce vol si particulier qui ne devait apparaître sur aucun radar, dans aucun journal de bord et qui en tout état de cause serait considéré comme n'ayant jamais existé. Le personnel naviguant était à ce titre composé exclusivement de membres de la Satis et atterrirait sur une piste attenante à une base inconnue du grand-public située à quelques dizaines de kilomètres des portes de l'ancienne cité gobeline, devenue depuis sa capture la plus puissante place forte de la République : Le Refuge.

Ce n'était pas par hasard que la cité de _Khraghni'zaragh_ avait été choisie pour abriter le cœur névralgique caché de la République. De par sa position au centre de l'Europe, de par l'étendue de ses cavités souterraines, la taille de ses équipements et sa haute valeur défensive, le Refuge était naturellement devenu l'une des plus importantes bases de la Satis et un centre de commandement d'urgence en cas de nécessité. C'était là que le Gouvernement Fantôme devait prendre le relais si jamais les institutions républicaines venaient à faillir en plus d'être une base de garnison des troupes d'élite des Légions les plus fidèles aux Protecteurs-conjoints. C'était enfin devenue la zone d'entraînement de la Garde Blanche, la garde personnelle de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry, composée des meilleurs éléments de l'armée et jurée au service exclusif des chefs de la République avec un fanatisme et une dévotion absolue. Un complexe qui devait donc accueillir des infrastructures politiques, institutionnelles et militaires d'urgence de la République et de ce fait un passage obligé pour Lord Harry alors qu'il rentrait dans les territoires sous son autorité à l'orée de ce qui serait vécu comme l'une des plus graves crises politiques de cette période.

Un autre élément plus confidentiel encore donnait son importance au Refuge: sa fonction de Centre de Recherche. Une partie de la ville souterraine avait en effet été transformée en un complexe de laboratoires et de librairies dans lequel une véritable armée de scientifiques, d'érudits et d'inventeurs innovaient, découvraient et redécouvraient des savoirs dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables, magiques comme non-magiques. Le caractère secret de ces recherches et la forte dotation de la part de l'État permettait d'avancer rapidement dans le rythme des découvertes et il était espéré par les principaux décideurs de la République que les nouvelles avancées permettraient prochainement une intensification du processus de reconstruction et de développement de l'ensemble de la République. De premiers résultats étaient visibles puisque une part non-négligeable de cet espace de recherche était dévolu à des Gobelins chargés de la traduction et de la mise en forme des savoirs de leur race et les premières méthodes développées par eux commençaient déjà à être employées dans les territoires de la République. Plusieurs milliers de Gobelins étaient ainsi maintenus prisonniers et travaillaient sous la supervision de la Satis dans une cadence acharnée et avec comme objectif d'exploiter au maximum les connaissances gobelines. Une mise en esclavage systématique qui n'aurait de fin qu'avec l'acculturation des gobelins et l'appropriation de leurs connaissances par les humains.

Cette particularité du Khraghni'zaragh à agir comme centre de détention pour les Gobelins marquait enfin la dernière spécificité du Refuge : En plus d'être un lieu d'emprisonnement secret de la Satis, c'était le Quartier Général Opérationnel de tout le système pénitentiaire secret de la République. La République disposait naturellement de ses prisons pour les auteurs de crimes et de délits commis dans ses territoires. L'État de droit étant officiellement garanti au sein de la République – et les Protecteurs-conjoints étant les garants de cet État de droit – tous les citoyens disposaient selon la _Déclaration Rectifiée des Droits de l'Homme du 7 Octobre 2006_ du droit à un procès équitable et d'une stricte liberté de mouvement et d'expression. En outre la République avait interdiction complète d'emprisonner arbitrairement et sans jugement ses citoyens : La procédure judiciaire permettait de faire appel à une décision rendue par un tribunal ou la défense devait être assurée pour les accusés et les parties civiles et le système judiciaire et carcéral avait été prévu pour favoriser la réinsertion des condamnés – généralement par une déportation volontaire vers des colonies de peuplement plutôt que par des emprisonnements – dans un strict respect des personnes et des biens. Mais outre ce système judiciaire officiel un autre système, interne à la Satis, existait pour les détenus considérés comme trop dangereux et qui devaient absolument entre conservés à l'isolement et au secret.

Anciens Mangemorts, officiers de la Horde, opposants politiques violents, terroristes, seigneurs de guerre rebelles, bandits de grand chemin, purificateurs ethniques, génocidaires, mafieux, extrémistes religieux violents, la liste était longue d'individus dont on estimait qu'ils devaient définitivement disparaître de la surface de la terre mais que la République préférait garder en vie pour ses enquêtes, les informations qu'ils pouvaient encore posséder ou dans l'attente d'une utilisation judicieuse de leurs services. La Satis était chargée de la garde de ces individus, enfermés dans des prisons secrètes dans et à l'extérieur de la République à la discrétion des Directeurs de la Satis et – naturellement – des Protecteurs-conjoints. Toutes les informations recueillies dans ces prisons transitaient vers la Satis par le QGO du Refuge ce qui faisait du Refuge l'un des principaux centres à partir duquel les informations confidentielles étaient traitées puis transmises aux Protecteurs-conjoints.

Dès lors, compte tenu de la crise qui éclaterait à Lyon d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes, il était tout naturel que Lord Harry se rende là d'où il pourrait suivre et coordonner les premières phases de la Purge que Fleur et lui avaient décidé de lancer contre leurs opposants. Dans ce processus Fleur aurait la haute main sur les actions à entreprendre tandis qu'il se contenterait d'apparaître dans un _Deus ex Machina_ sur la scène que constituerait le Sénat réuni en congrès. Lord Harry se tourna vers son fidèle aide de camp qui par miracle avait réussi à le suivre et à survivre à toutes les situations depuis le début de la reconquête des Terres Noires : Son confident et ami, Le Colonel Francis Ashford.

Francis Ashford né Francis Callahan était un géant roux hirsute d'origine irlandaise. Rendu orphelin par les massacres commis par les Mangemorts sur les non-sorciers dès les débuts de la révélation de la magie, il avait fui son île d'origine dans une simple barque à voile et avait bravé les tempêtes de l'océan Atlantique, de la mer Celtique et de la Manche pour rejoindre les rangs de la Résistance alors qu'elle menait une bataille désespérée pour reprendre le contrôle de Bordeaux alors soumise aux assauts des forces de Voldemort. Faisant preuve d'une grande bravoure au combat il s'était porté volontaire pour un raid contre une position défensive des sbires du Lord Noir. Le hasard avait voulu que Lord Harry prenne le commandement de cette attaque au cours de laquelle Francis avait eu l'occasion de lui sauver la vie et où le précédent aide de camp du Chef de la Résistance avait été capturé, dépecé vif et pendu par les Mangemorts. Compte tenu du taux de décès des aides de camp de Dame Fleur et de Lord Harry, peu nombreux s'étaient portés volontaires pour prendre la succession de la malheureuse victime et Francis, voyant là une opportunité, s'était proposé pour ce rôle.

Au début la relation entre Francis et Harry avait été strictement professionnelle et relativement froide de la part du second. Lord Harry avait préféré ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'il savait être en sursit et que serait probablement mort en moins de trois mois. Mais contre toute attente Francis Callahan s'était révélé être un dur à cuire, capable de survivre quand les autres aides de camp tombaient comme des mouches. Extrêmement efficace il était un excellent gestionnaire et progressivement il était devenu un visage récurrent dans son cercle intime. A force de se côtoyer – y compris pendant les pires moments – une relation de confiance, puis de franche camaraderie s'était installée entre eux. Du même âge, Francis et Harry n'avaient aucune difficulté à se comprendre, partageaient de nombreux intérêts communs et gardaient l'un envers l'autre une simplicité et une franchise d'autant plus importante que leurs responsabilités augmentaient chaque jour. De fait Francis était probablement de ceux qui connaissaient le mieux Harry et l'une des rares personnes à qui Lord Harry ne cachait rien. Il était donc normal qu'à l'orée d'une crise politique majeure pour la République il se trouve dans l'ombre de son ami et maître, à exécuter sa volonté.

Sa loyauté sans faille et son efficacité avait d'ors et déjà été récompensées. Après la fin de la Guerre Noire et la libération des îles britanniques Lord Harry lui avait offert le château de Ashford dans le Connaught en Irlande ainsi que les terres avoisinantes. Il lui avait également promis qu'il le déchargerait de ses responsabilités une fois la Guerre contre la Horde terminée pour lui permettre de fonder une famille et de gérer son patrimoine si tel était son désir. Changeant son patronyme en réaction à ce cadeau qui lui avait été fait, Francis avait été promu au rang de Colonel et avait personnellement été décoré par Lord Harry comme Officier de l'Ordre de la Centurie et Officier-compagnon de l'Ordre de la Résistance. Il était en outre médaillé de l'Ordre Républicain du Mérite et récipiendaire de la médaille de la Valeur Militaire de première classe.

De par sa proximité avec Lord Harry, son impressionnante série de décorations, son parcours dans les arcanes du pouvoir et la courbe ascendante que prenait sa carrière, Francis Ashford était considéré au sein de la cour de Nagpur comme l'un des meilleurs partis de la République et dans l'éventualité de plus en plus probable où une noblesse d'épée serait instituée, il était évident qu'il serait un membre à part entière de cette nouvelle caste forgée par les armes. Une place d'autant plus certaine qu'il était aussi l'un des meilleurs conseillers du maître de la République.

« -Tu crois que je fais une erreur ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine.

« -On a déjà eu cette discussion. Je crois que tu fais ce que tu dois faire. Ni plus ni moins. » Répondit Francis sans la moindre hésitation. Un silence s'en suivit, les passagers sentant l'avion perdre progressivement de l'altitude.

« -Il faudra organiser le convoi des parlementaires à Lyon.

-Déborah s'en occupera à la Pyramide.

-Et organiser les actions du Losange.

-Dès que l'attentat aura été confirmé ils agiront.

-Pas trop rapidement. Il faut laisser croire que nous avons été pris au dépourvu.

-Il sera fait selon tes ordres. Ne t'en fais pas. » Six minutes après cette phrase, Francis sortit de son silence :

« -L'attaque à eu lieu. L'avion est détruit. »

Lord Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir, à mis chemin entre le soulagement et l'appréhension.

« -Que la partie commence... »

* * *

23 Novembre 2009, 15h36 : Aéroport de Lyon

Dame Fleur était protégée derrière une grande baie vitrée blindée et entourée d'un important dispositif de sécurité dans l'aérogare. Tout autour d'elle des membres de la Garde Blanche étaient en faction et sur le qui-vive. Ils avaient été prévenus qu'une menace était imminente et ils savaient que quels que soient les ordres, ils devaient avant tout suivre Dame Fleur plutôt que de l'évacuer comme les protocoles de sécurité le leur indiquait. Elle observait fixement l'avion avancer sur le tarmac avec dans le regard une lueur d'excitation contenue. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et si la mort de quelques-uns était dramatique, les conséquences de ce sacrifice paveraient la voie qui la mènerait vers le pouvoir. Cette dernière pensée fit dériver son regard vers l'horizon dans une expression lointaine, en réminiscence d'un souvenir presque oublié. Ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles bien que nécessaires pour Harry comme pour elle. En dépit des résultats concrets de leur combat et des preuves de l'existence de leur ennemi il lui arrivait de douter sur les objectifs réels de leurs manipulations et de leur propre engagement. Le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ? Les sacrifices auxquels ils consentaient étaient ils vraiment nécessaires ?

 _Encore quelques jours._ Se dit-elle dans une adresse intérieure formulée pour Harry. _Encore quelques jours et le pire sera passé. Encore quelques jours et un obstacle à notre autorité sera défait. Encore quelques jours et nous serons ensemble._

A l'instant où l'avion s'immobilisa sur la piste et avant même que l'équipe chargée de la protection du convoi ne puisse intervenir, un projectile lancé depuis un terrain-vague derrière l'aéroport frappa l'aéronef sur l'aile. Sous le choc l'avion bascula sur le côté tandis que l'aile touchée s'arrachait dans un tourbillon de flammes et dans un bruit sourd qui fit vibrer les vitres. On entendit distinctement des cris s'échapper de la carlingue incandescente devant les témoins subjugués, les gardes immobilisés et les journalistes qui diffusaient en direct l'ensemble de l'attaque. Enfin il y eu un début de réaction. Après quelques secondes qui parurent être des heures, les gardes les plus proches se pressèrent pour extraire les victimes de l'attentat encore à bord de l'avion en feu et qui maintenant dégageait une épaisse fumée noire.

De l'aéroport des dizaines de soldats accoururent sur le tarmac, les armes brandies et dans le chaos le plus indescriptible. Un officier s'époumona pour faire évacuer les journalistes, former un périmètre de sécurité et porter assistance aux victimes. Dans la hâte une partie du comité d'accueil s'enfuit en courant vers les portes en verre de l'aéroport, augmentant encore le tumulte. Le tout était filmé par des caméras dont une en particulier avait été placée en hauteur, à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres du salon sécurisé où Dame Fleur restait hypnotisée par la violence de l'attaque et la frayeur de la foule. Moins de trente secondes après que le projectile ait été tiré, des hommes du Losange se précipitèrent vers le lieu approximatif d'où avait été lancé l'engin explosif. Une autre partie se dirigea vers l'appareil dont les portes restaient verrouillées malgré les efforts déployés par les premiers gardes arrivés sur place. Déjà la fumée noircissait l'appareil, les flammes léchant tout un coté de la carlingue et l'odeur acre du kérosène en flamme se diffusant dans les environs. De larges volutes de fumée allaient en s'épaississant et montaient dans les airs, dessinant des formes lourdes, monstrueuses et rougies par le brasier.

Face à cette attaque la Garde Blanche avait accourue vers Dame Fleur et tentait de l'entourer complètement, faisant bouclier de leur corps. L'officier commandant de la Garde enjoignait Dame Fleur d'évacuer et pourtant elle était immobile, perdue dans la contemplation morbide et magnifique du carnage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Quarante-cinq secondes après le premier tir, deux autres roquettes furent tirés depuis deux autres positions. La première venait d'une piste d'atterrissage attenante à celle où se trouvait l'appareil. Le projectile toucha l'avion au niveau du cockpit qui – bien que blindé – se pulvérisa sous le choc en éjectant de larges morceaux de métal dans toutes les directions tel du shrapnell et touchant de nombreux témoins immédiats de la scène, à commencer par des soldats et des journalistes. Plusieurs morceaux gros comme le poing furent projetés contre la vitre derrière laquelle Fleur était encore immobile, la brisant en mille morceaux et la projetant elle et ses gardes sur le sol au milieu des éclats de verre tranchants comme des rasoirs. Le second engin venait du toit de l'aéroport, quasiment au dessus du salon où se trouvait Fleur et à moins de trente mètres d'elle. Le tireur armé d'un lance roquette fut clairement filmé par la caméra de télévision la plus proche. Son projectile atteint l'avion sur le coté et touchant le réservoir de carburant, il pulvérisa ce qui restait de la carlingue. L'avion se déchira en deux morceaux qui par la force de l'explosion furent projetés à près d'une dizaine de mètres dans les airs avant de retomber dans un bruit sourd. Tout autour de l'appareil des cadavres de gardes, d'agents du Losange et de journalistes étaient étendus sur le tarmac, certains encore entiers et d'autres réduits à l'état de charpie par le souffle et les matériaux pulvérisés. De larges traînées de sang apparaissaient distinctement entre les volutes de fumée noire et les ruines fissurées de la carlingue rougeoyaient de la chaleur de l'incendie qui le calcinait.

Le temps sembla un instant suspendu. Le ronflement sourd du feu et le crissement du métal formait un bourdonnement dans les oreilles de Fleur. Elle sentait un liquide chaud couler de sa tempe et sa tête allongée sur le sol lui faisait mal de même que son épaule où elle avait l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc l'avait poignardée. Un nuage de poussière aveugla ses yeux et elle ne distinguait plus que des masses informes dans son environnement immédiat. Après un court instant sous le choc, qu'elle évalua à une dizaine de secondes, elle entendit des coups de feu tirés et des balles ricocher près d'elle. Elle se redressa péniblement alors qu'une vive douleur se faisait sentir au niveau de son cou, et elle vit une partie de la Garde Blanche, les armes sorties, qui tirait vers le toit. Quelques-uns de ses hommes étaient encore à terre, leur uniforme immaculé transpercé de métal et en sang. Trois Gardes Blancs empoignèrent ses épaules et la portant presque ils se dirigèrent vers un sas de sortie, un de chaque coté et un autre devant elle, armes et baguettes brandies.

Le bourdonnement cessa enfin et Fleur reprit ses esprits. Elle se dégagea des mains de ses gardes et descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient vers le tarmac. Les coups de feu avaient cessé, les premières sirènes des véhicules des pompiers étaient perceptibles entre les clameurs, les pleurs et les cris de douleur et de terreur. Dégainant sa baguette elle hurla à plein poumons et devant les journalistes accroupis dont les caméras ne rataient pas une miette :

« -Je veux un périmètre de sécurité. Il faut évacuer les blessés ! »

Elle allait conjurer des brancards quand de nouveaux tirs nourris retentirent, forçant un de ses gardes à se jeter sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Attrapant un pistolet à la ceinture d'un policier à terre près d'elle et dont du sang giclait de la gorge ouverte, elle s'accroupit et tenta de soigner la plaie avec la magie tout en observant les environs. Un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes habillés en noir étaient sortis d'un hangar à une centaine de mètres des portes du hall principal de l'aéroport et tirait dans leur direction. Seuls quelques soldats encore debout répliquaient tandis que d'autres tombaient sous le feu nourri des rafales de pistolet automatique qui portaient tous vers sa direction. De tout évidence par sa simple présence elle était devenue une cible pour les assaillants.

« -A couvert ! Vite ! » Hurla t-elle en enjoignant des journalistes et des soldats à la suivre vers un morceau d'aile en feu qui pourrait leur servir de bouclier. Courant vers le morceau d'armature distant d'une dizaine de mètres pour se protéger elle commença alors à riposter pour couvrir la fuite des civils.

La fusillade ne dura pas longtemps. Les assaillants furent rapidement neutralisés par d'autres militaires arrivés en renfort aidés en cela par des agents du Losange. Le terroriste posté sur le toit avait été abattu par des membres de la Garde Blanche avant que Dame Fleur ne sorte sur le tarmac. Une chance pour elle qui sinon aurait été certainement touchée par le tireur. Bientôt un périmètre de sécurité fut constitué autour de la piste. Le capitaine Jonas Murland, responsable de la protection de l'aéroport, fit évacuer ceux à même de marcher vers un des halls d'accueil qui fut transformé en infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, Dame Fleur aidait les services de secours en participant à l'évacuation des blessés. Au mépris de toutes les règles de prudence elle se rendit auprès de la carlingue fumante que les pompiers arrosaient d'eau et qui menaçait encore d'exploser si d'aventure des poches de kérosène restaient à brûler. Sous les yeux et les caméras des journalistes elle ordonna à ses gardes de prêter main forte aux recherches des victimes et participa elle-même aux opérations. Dans les dix minutes suivant l'attaque, l'aide de camp de Fleur, le Général de Mauperthieu, arriva accompagné de renforts. Fleur lui ordonna de déclencher les protocoles d'urgence du Gouvernement Fantôme et de placer les services de la République en état d'alerte avant de retourner à la carcasse de l'appareil. Dix-sept corps calcinés furent sortis des restes de l'avion aucun d'entre eux n'était identifiable.

Déjà les chaînes de télévision commençaient à interrompre leurs programmes pour diffuser les premières images de l'attentat, le premier dans le territoire de la République depuis sa fondation. Ils y virent Dame Fleur dans toute sa splendeur outragée, le visage ensanglanté et poussiéreux, la robe blanche déchirée et brûlée par endroits, les mains en sang et noircies de suie et les yeux embués de larmes de peine et de rage, en train de sortir un à un les cadavres de l'avion. Ils la virent aller en tous sens aider les victimes avec les secours, soignant parfois elle-même les blessés et refusant de quitter les lieux pour un lieu plus sécurisé. Ils la virent enfin, se dirigeant vers le hall d'accueil de l'aéroport pour se rendre au chevet de ses gardes et passer devant tous les blessés alités sur les bancs et des civières de fortune. En une demi-heure Dame Fleur devint plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu être auparavant. Elle avait été l'un des chefs de la Résistance et l'un des Protecteurs-conjoints. Par les stigmates qu'elle portait sur elle, elle était devenue l'allégorie de la République. La représentation la plus fidèle de la souffrance et du courage enduré par tous les peuples la constituant et l'incarnation de la détermination de tous ses membres et de toutes ses composantes dans l'adversité. Dame Fleur était une icône. Ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à elle allait le regretter. Nombreux furent ceux qui se le jurèrent et qui agiraient pour que cette promesse se réalise.

Pendant ce temps la cohue retombait, des hélicoptères de secours formaient un ballet aérien intense en évacuant les blessés les plus graves et d'importantes forces de police, de la Satis et des militaires arrivaient sur les lieux pour récupérer les premières preuves, évacuer les morts et prendre en charge les cadavres des terroristes alors qu'au loin Gustav regardait l'ensemble de l'attentat grâce à des jumelles, un sourire en coin sur son visage lacéré. Il avait rempli sa mission.

* * *

23 Novembre 2009 : Dans un ranch sous fidélius, péninsule ouest du Lac Barlee, Australie

La propriété s'étendait à perte de vue. Des centaines de kilomètres carrés vides de toute humanité et seulement habités par de grands troupeaux de Santa Gertrudis, de zébus et de buffles qui se déplaçaient de point d'eau en point d'eau à travers le désert et la savane australienne. Un espace immense, silencieux, rugueux et mortel où la nature avait tous les droits, où le faible mourrait et où seul le fort bénéficiait d'un échappatoire temporaire avant de se faire rattraper par un prédateur, par la sécheresse et par la faim. Au milieu de cet environnement se dressait un ranch ou, pour utiliser le vocabulaire local, une station. Simple hameau de huit maisons de bois de deux étages formant un rectangle irrégulier et entouré d'une barrière de bois vermoulue et bringuebalante face au vent et au sable, cet endroit que tout indiquait comme l'archétype de l'espace désolé et inhospitalier était paradoxalement un précieux havre de paix pour les quelques âmes qui y avaient élu domicile. Une trentaine de personnes venues de contrées différentes, aux histoires souvent complexes et dramatiques et liées ensemble par le sang, le hasard et la volonté farouche de survivre à travers le piège mortel d'une époque d'apocalypses. Et au cœur de cette communauté vivait les derniers membres d'un ancien clan aujourd'hui réduit à l'état de lambeaux : Molly, William, George, Ronald et Hermione Weasley.

L'histoire récente du clan Weasley se confondait avec celle de la Guerre Noire qui avait éclatée onze ans auparavant et avait suivie la même route chargée d'horreurs, de drames, de crimes, de douleurs et d'incertitudes. De sa fuite du Royaume-uni en 1997 après l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore et devant les avancées des Mangemorts de Voldemort, les Weasley accompagnés de Hermione Granger s'étaient établis pour un temps en Égypte où ils avaient profité des relations du fils aîné de la fratrie, William. Ils y avaient été rejoints par Charlie qui, venant de démissionner de son poste d'éleveur de dragons en Roumanie, avait décidé de retourner auprès des siens et de contribuer à la survie collective du clan. Achetant une maison dans le centre-ville du Caire grâce aux économies conservées par les différents membres de la famille et grâce au larcin d'une partie de la fortune de Harry Potter dont Molly s'était rendue coupable, le clan Weasley avait pu vivre chichement mais décemment pendant plusieurs mois en tentant de garder un œil sur la situation dans le monde de la magie britannique et d'entendre une rumeur annonçant la mort de Voldemort qui leur permettrait de rentrer au Royaume-Uni. En vain.

L'assassinat de la reine d'Angleterre le 25 décembre 1998 et la révélation du monde de la magie eut l'effet d'une bombe sur l'ensemble des sociétés mondiales, provoquant un profond sentiment de méfiance et de rejet de tout ce qui pouvait être différent de la norme établie. Dans un pays arabe à forte majorité musulmane en proie à l'incertitude, se soulevant massivement contre un gouvernement autoritaire accusé de collusion avec les sorciers et en proie à une grande vague de nationalisme, de chauvinisme, de racisme et de fanatismes de tout poil, il n'y avait pas de place pour des étrangers récemment installés et aux origines douteuses. Devant le lynchage en règle que la foule innombrable se préparait à perpétrer à leur porte, les Weasley durent fuir en abandonnant quasiment toutes leurs possessions et en laissant en arrière le patriarche, Arthur, resté sur place pour permettre aux autres de s'échapper.

La route de l'exode avait été longue, sinueuse et dangereuse. Dans un premier temps tentés de remonter le Nil en bateau vers la frontière soudanaise, le petit voilier que William avait volé à Al Ayyat, à environ 20 kilomètres en amont du Caire avait été régulièrement pris pour cible par des attaques de jour comme de nuit par les bandes armées qui rôdaient sur le fleuve et ses alentours. A Assiout ils avaient été obligés de débarquer et de continuer leur périple à pied avec le risque constant d'être poursuivis, détroussés et tués. Prenant la tête de la famille, William et Charlie avaient discrètement acheté une vingtaine de dromadaires à un éleveur bédouin. Faisant des provisions d'eau, de nourriture, de matériel et d'armes ils s'étaient élancés plein sud à travers le Sahara dans le désert vers le Lac Nasser puis le Soudan.

La loi du désert était impitoyable. La faiblesse apparente de la caravane et la présence de trois femmes occidentales en son sein – Molly, Ginny et Hermione – incita de nombreux nomades à traquer le groupe et à les attaquer dans les immensités des sables. A de multiples reprises pendant leur route d'abord vers la quatrième cataracte puis à travers le désert de Bayouda dans leur route vers Khartoum, les Weasley furent obligés de défendre leur vies, tuant leurs adversaires et utilisant régulièrement la magie pour survivre. Évitant soigneusement Khartoum et ses faubourgs de peur d'être repérés, les Weasley et leur caravane longèrent à distance le Nil, ne s'approchant du fleuve que pour s'approvisionner en eau et en nourriture pour plus de sécurité. Mais les risques restaient omniprésents et un jour que la famille s'était arrêtée à un bivouac à une trentaine de kilomètres à l'ouest de Malakal, Charlie était parti chercher des vivres et n'était jamais revenu. Pendant une semaine la famille était restée sur place, cherchant désespérément une trace de vie mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que des vêtements calcinés et des restes humains à moitié consommés. Ils devinèrent que devant les privations subies et la guerre qui faisait rage, Charlie avait été tué par les habitants et sans doute pire encore.

Bientôt la savane remplaça le désert et après plus de dix mois de route, la caravane atteint la cité de Juba, en proie à la guerre civile. Cette étape de leur voyage signifiait la fin d'une partie de leur parcours. L'expérience du désert avait transformée la famille Weasley, leur enseignant que la survie était la seule constante indispensable. Arrivés à Juba, tous les membres du clan avaient tué, tous avaient été menacés de mort à de nombreuses reprises et tous se savaient être des cibles de la barbarie et du chaos. Découvrant la ville, ils s'étaient empressés de partir à la recherche d'autres expatriés aussi exposés qu'eux. Il découvrirent un petit groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes, pour la plupart d'anciens employés d'organisations non-gouvernementales surprises sur place par la révélation de la magie et la destruction des États et qui étaient restés piégés dans l'aéroport désaffecté et ses environs dans l'attente utopique de secours. Depuis longtemps déjà les avions ne décollaient plus faute de carburant et seul l'espoir d'une aide extérieur les faisait encore tenir.

Avec le matériel à leur disposition, quelques 4x4 réquisitionnés, des cartes et des boussoles, l'équipée décida de partir vers le sud-est, le Kenya et Mombasa. Le trajet fut chaotique, souvent dangereux et jonché de menaces persistantes – bandes armées, coupeurs de gorges locaux, pillards et mercenaires – mais finalement le trajet de 1 500 kilomètres fut accompli et les Weasley purent atteindre une enclave encore inviolée en la citée kényane de Mombasa et son quartier sécurisé sur l'île de Mvita. Profitant de leur statut d'occidentaux ils purent jouir de nombreux avantages dans leur malheur, ainsi que de l'appui des autres expatriés européens qui s'étaient regroupés dans une enclave séparée du reste de la population. Leur statut de sorciers les aida en la matière en ce qu'ils purent participer efficacement à la protection – et ainsi gagner le droit d'entrer – dans une _zone blanche_ ainsi constituée où ils séjournèrent pendant plus de deux ans jusqu'en 2002. C'était là, dans une villa située dans le quartier de Kizingo, que Ronald et Hermione s'étaient mariés devant un prêtre en mai 2001 lorsque la grossesse de cette dernière avait été confirmée par le médecin de la communauté.

Lorsque en juillet 2001 des émeutes populaires avaient à leur tour renversées le gouvernement kényan, la communauté de sept-cent personnes de la _zone blanche_ préparée à l'évacuation, affréta une petite flotte de navires qui quitta le port en direction de l'Afrique du Sud. Malgré le danger des pirates dans le canal du Mozambique, l'escadre arriva à bon port à Durban et la famille Weasley, contrairement au reste de la communauté, décida de quitter les côtes et de s'installer dans une enclave magique à Bloemfontein, à 400 kilomètres à l'intérieur des terres. Ils y retrouvèrent une partie de la communauté magique britannique en exil et décidèrent de s'y établir en septembre 2001 et jusqu'en Février 2003. A cette date la rumeur des émeutes anti-sorcières qui avaient frappés l'Asie était arrivée jusqu'en Afrique ou des massacres avaient touchés toutes les grandes villes, y compris Bloemfontein au centre du pays, où ils avaient pris résidence.

L'attaque de l'enclave magique de Bloemfontein et la mort de Charlotte – la fillette d'un an et demi de Ronald et Hermione – et de Frédéric décida la famille en deuil à quitter sans attendre la cité transformée en un immense brasier. Sans possibilités de sortir du pays maintenant que le transport aérien était arrêté, que le trafic maritime était pour ainsi dire inexistant, que les véhicules étaient immobilisés faute d'essence et que leur magie était sévèrement restreinte – William, George et Ginny ayant entre-temps perdu leurs baguettes – ils avaient dû se battre pour survivre et s'enfuir à travers le Bush vers le Cap pour trouver un abri et un transport. Il leur avait fallu près de sept semaines pour attendre le Cap et deux semaines de plus pour trouver un navire en État de navigation dans la ville en proie aux pillages. Pendant ces neuf semaines, la famille Weasley avait été régulièrement agressée et blessée à de nombreuses reprises. Percy avait perdu l'usage d'un œil et Hermione, de nouveau enceinte, avait fait une fausse couche après qu'une explosion ne manque de peu de la tuer.

Finalement en Mai 2003 les Weasley avaient pu embarquer sur une petite goélette _The_ _ _dead merchant__ qui devait rallier en dix mois Perth avec des escales dans l'océan Indien, depuis Victoria dans les Seychelles jusqu'à Bandung en Indonésie, en passant par Mahé dans les Maldives et Colombo au Sri Lanka. Le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les passagers attaqués par des pirates et un temps détournés vers Mogadiscio. N'eusse été par leur magie aucun d'entre eux n'aurait survécu à la série d'épreuves auxquelles ils avaient été confrontés mais en échange de leurs dons – et des capacités de défense que ce don leur procurait – les Weasley purent négocier avec les matelots de la goélette un passage jusqu'à Perth en Australie où, pensaient-ils, ils pourraient trouver de la stabilité et de la sécurité. Leurs derniers biens furent été volés à Mahé lors d'une escale par ailleurs tranquille et Ginny disparut à Bandung dans ce qui semblait être un enlèvement bien que ni William, ni George n'en découvrent la moindre indication. L'arrivée à Perth fût tout aussi chaotique que le départ du Cap. L'agglomération était totalement déserte et avait de toute évidence subie un pillage en règle bien que l'incendie lui ait été épargné. Les quelques marins qui avaient guidé le navire jusqu'à la cité avaient préféré partir plutôt que de rester dans une ville fantôme. Les Weasley, auxquels s'étaient agglomérés quelques autres rescapés rencontrés sur leur route s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls dans une ville dépeuplée, sans matériel ni nourriture.

Il leur apparut rapidement que la ville, quoique vidée de ses habitants, restait trop dangereuse pour la trentaine de survivants de leur groupe. Bien qu'ils aient d'abord élu domicile dans un immeuble du centre ville d'où ils pouvaient aisément partir à la recherche de nourriture et de matériel dans les maisons et les appartements environnants, le groupe avait remarqué la présence régulière de navires de guerre croisant au large dont les matelots, débarquant dans le port couvert de Perth, effectuaient des rondes, de toute évidence à la recherche de citadins à capturer. Les inscriptions sur les murs, les cadavres en décomposition sur le trottoir et les unes des derniers journaux laissés sur les tables et dans les commerces abandonnés ne laissaient aucun doute. Ces militaires faisaient partie de la Horde de sinistre réputation dont on murmurait à travers l'océan Indien qu'ils était à l'origine d'exactions plus atroces encore que celles de Voldemort.

Les survivants – dirigés par William devenu le chef de la famille Weasley – organisèrent l'approvisionnement et le déplacement de l'ensemble du groupe vers l'intérieur des terres où ils espéraient fonder un sanctuaire sécurisé dans l'Out Back. Prélevant une dizaine de camions chargés de matériel en tout genre, ils se dirigèrent sur plus de 500 kilomètres de pistes vers le Lac asséché de Barlee perdu dans l'immensité désertique. La magie participa largement à la construction du ranch et par un savant mélange d'ingénierie, de magie et de mécanique ils parvinrent à maintenir un espace de deux kilomètres de coté sur les bords du lac où l'eau ne s'évaporait pas et qui serait la source de leur survie dans les temps à venir. Dans ce ranch, la communauté désormais protégée par le sortilège de fidélius se lança dans un petit élevage de lapins et de porcs et dans un élevage extensif de buffles et de Santa Gertrudis. Installant une serre couverte et entretenue avec soin par les femmes avec l'aide de la magie, le groupe constitua un environnement indépendant et rapidement autosuffisant. Le cadre était loin d'être idyllique et malgré la sécurité offerte, la vie restait rude et dangereuse mais la famille Weasley soudée par les difficultés se renforça et travailla inlassablement avec les autres membres du groupe pour survivre et améliorer leurs moyens de subsistance. William commença à fréquenter une Sud Africaine d'origine Afrikaner rescapée elle aussi du voyage à bord du _The Dead Merchant_ nommée Christina Van Vrooth et bientôt ils emménagèrent ensemble dans une maison qu'ils construisirent de leurs mains au sein du ranch.

De ce ranch qu'ils avaient appelés _L_ _ _e terrier__ en mémoire de leur ancienne maison disparue, les Weasley, dotés d'une radio satellitaire bricolée de bric et de broc, apprirent les avancées de la guerre en Europe et la propagation du chaos à travers le monde. Installés depuis Juillet 2004 dans leur sanctuaire ils purent entendre les nouvelles fragmentaires qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux d'Asie et d'Europe. Ainsi ils entendirent parler du _Conseil International de la Résistance_ dirigé par Harry Potter et Fleur Delacour pour la première fois en juillet 2005 lors de la reprise de Paris et ils purent suivre le cours de la guerre et son élément le plus notable à cette période là, à savoir l'activation du _Piège d'Anvers_ en septembre 2005. Ils entendirent également parler de l'extension de la Horde dès l'automne 2004 et comprirent partiellement quelles étaient les motivations de Liao Deng et quelle politique il mettait en œuvre dans les territoires sous sa domination. Ce fut avec passion que les survivants suivirent les retransmissions hebdomadaires des batailles menées par le _Chevalier Blanc_ et la _Tour Blanche_ et ce fut avec surprise que les Weasley apprirent – et en particulier William – que Harry et Fleur formaient un couple dans leur lutte contre Voldemort et dans leur vie privée.

Le récit commenté par les animateurs radio de la reconquête des îles britanniques en général et de la bataille de Londres en particulier fut comme un électrochoc pour les survivants. L'ombre de terreur de Voldemort avait été tellement présente dans leur vie de tous les jours, les rumeurs et les ragots les plus monstrueux circulant sans cesse aux quatre coins du monde, que l'idée même qu'il puisse être défait par Harry Potter semblait risible. Et pourtant. Agglutinés devant le poste de radio plusieurs heures par jours, ils entendirent _Lord_ Harry et _Dame_ Fleur proclamer la création de la République le jour même de leur victoire du Voldemort, le 6 octobre 2006. Les jours suivants ne furent qu'annonces toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres et proclamant l'avènement d'un nouvel État fondé sur le droit, l'égalité, la fraternité, la tolérance et la liberté. Impensable et inimaginable pour des civils qui avaient traversé le chaos, la violence et la mort pendant près d'une décennie.

Malgré la lueur d'espoir qui portait l'ensemble de cette communauté, ils choisirent d'un commun accord de rester sur leurs gardes et d'attendre une amélioration visible de la situation avant de sortir de leur sanctuaire protégé. En deux ans de vie commune, la communauté s'était agrandie, cinq enfants étant nés durant cette période dont un fils pour Hermione et Ronald, né en 2005 et prénommé Hugo. La responsabilité qu'apportait le fait d'être parent empêchait le clan d'agir selon son instinct qui plus est alors que les rumeurs d'un renforcement de la Horde rendait tout voyage périlleux au mieux.

Une virée à Perth ayant permis de mettre la main sur un groupe électrogène solaire fonctionnel – une rareté absolue en cette période de misère et de pénuries – le ranch se dota au printemps 2007 d'un téléviseur avec transmission satellitaire, où ils purent maintenir un contact avec les balbutiements de la République. Pour la première fois en dix ans la famille Weasley revit le visage de Harry Potter et de Fleur Delacour une vision qui les bouleversa particulièrement compte-tenu de leurs histoires personnelles avec l'un et l'autre. Il aurait été impropre de dire qu'ils avaient changé. Le terme adéquat était plus qu'ils s'était transfigurés. Ronald et Hermione en particulier, pouvaient reconnaître certaines expressions du visage de Harry mais _Lord Harry_ n'avait rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'ils avaient côtoyé. D'après William la différence était encore plus flagrante chez Fleur mais il aurait été incapable de décrire correctement en quoi consistait concrètement cette transformation.

La communauté du Terrier suivit religieusement l'ouverture de la première séance plénière du Congrès de la République le 6 octobre 2007. Le propos liminaire de Dame Fleur sur la constitution de la Résistance resta longtemps marquée dans leur mémoire comme un traumatisme. Nommément cités en exemple comme des traîtres partiellement responsables de la révélation de la Magie et des massacres subséquents, ils restèrent abasourdis par le dégoût que Fleur conservait à leur endroit. Le discours de Harry fût à peine plus rassurant. Bien qu'il ait annoncé l'envoi d'un contingent en soutien au gouvernement népalais pour combattre la Horde de Liao Deng – ce qui fut vécu comme une excellente nouvelle pour la communauté littéralement installée sous son nez – et qu'il appela au rassemblement le plus large possible de toutes les populations pour façonner et développer la République, sa rhétorique belliciste affichait très clairement son manque de pitié envers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis, au premier titre desquels figuraient « _Les Mangemorts, leurs collaborateurs et leurs facilitateurs_ » Et si l'essentiel de sa vindicte était dirigée contre le nouvel ennemi qu'était la Horde « _La lie la plus détestable du genre humain […] et une honte pour l'Homme digne et civilisé_ » elle n'augurait rien de bon pour quiconque serait considéré comme une menace potentielle pour la République.

Depuis l'annonce de la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort, les Weasley n'avaient eu de cesse de songer à leur retour en Angleterre mais le discours des Protecteurs-conjoints – ainsi qu'ils étaient appelés – avait douché tous leurs espoir d'un retour digne et calme avec, pourquoi pas, une aide quelconque de la part de Harry et de Fleur. Molly et Ronald, les deux plus attachés à leurs terres d'origine, avaient particulièrement mal réagis face à ces discours. William, tout occupé qu'il était à fonder sa propre famille – Christina et lui essayaient d'avoir un enfant et n'envisageait pas de déménager de nouveau – ignora complètement le problème. Hermione et George, bien qu'inquiets d'être ainsi nommés ennemis publics s'étaient faits une raison de la situation et Percy était resté silencieux. Pendant plus d'une semaine il n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à ce que sa mère le retrouve, les veines ouvertes dans sa baignoire avec une lettre d'explications à son coté. La honte et l'opprobre avaient eu raison de ses espoirs et de sa santé. Ne voyant pas d'avenir, perdant toute illusion d'un retour chez lui et épuisé mentalement par l'ensemble des souffrances qu'il avait enduré – son œil aveugle le faisait atrocement et continuellement souffrir – il avait recherché le salut le dernier recours qui lui restait : le suicide. Un acte qui, comme il l'écrivit lui-même « _ne rachetait pas ses fautes mais les atténuaient au moins quelque peu_ ».

La mort d'un autre de ses fils plongea Molly dans la folie. Perdant pied avec la réalité elle commença à vivre des visions terrifiantes, apercevant des morts dans son esprit, délirant dans son sommeil, développant de multiples personnalités et devenant de plus en plus paranoïaque à la plus petite contrariété. Ronald et Hermione tentèrent de l'aider du mieux de leurs capacités mais s'étaient bientôt réduits à l'évidence. William et George se focalisèrent sur leur travail pour oublier leurs peines et éviter de croiser leur mère trop souvent. Ils décidèrent de perfectionner leurs installations et ensemble ils construisirent des structures pour les aider dans leurs vies de paysans. Un moulin pour moudre le peu de blé dont ils disposaient, des canaux d'irrigation pour les bêtes et l'agriculture, des enclos et des étables pour l'hiver, ils avaient à force de patience doté leur petite communauté d'outils perfectionnés qui supposaient une implantation durable voire définitive.

La victoire de Lord Harry pendant la campagne indienne à la suite de bataille de Nagpur en mai 2009 convainquit Ronald et Hermione Wesley d'aller plaider leur cause auprès du Maître de la République. La naissance de Hugo en 2005 et la libération systématique des territoires sous la domination de Liao Deng signalait clairement que le temps était venu pour eux de faire face à leur passé. Hugo était un petit sorcier qui devait apprendre de ses pairs et seule la République pouvait potentiellement lui offrir un avenir en dépit de l'incendie qui avait brûlé Poudlard jusqu'au sol en 2006. Eux-même ne voulaient pas passer leur vie comme des fugitifs alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de se défendre et de fuir comme un nombre incalculable avant eux. Il fallait qu'ils aillent au devant de Lord Harry tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Il fallait qu'ils tentent le tout pour le tout au nom de leur fils et tant pis si il y perdaient le peu d'honneur qui leur restait, leur liberté ou même leur vie. Leur devoir de parent leur imposait d'essayer. Laissant leur fils à la garde de ses oncles et de sa grand-mère, Ronald et Hermione quittèrent le Terrier le matin du 13 novembre 2009.

Il leur fallut dix jours pour réparer et appareiller un voilier dans la rade abandonnée de Perth. Ils prirent la mer le 23 novembre 2009 aux aurores en direction de Madras et de là, ils iraient à Nagpur dans la capitale du Gouvernement Indien de Transition pour plaider leur cause. Si ils avaient attendu une journée de plus ils auraient pris connaissance des événements tragiques qui allaient ensanglanter la journée et peut-être auraient-il reconsidéré leur voyage. Il n'entendraient pas l'annonce faite de l'attentat qui visait les Protecteurs-conjoints à Lyon, ils ne sauraient rien de la Purge menée par la suite par la République. Ils ne sauraient rien du suicide de Molly qui, à l'annonce de l'attentat, conclut qu'avec Harry décédé, Ronald et Hermione étaient condamnés. Elle se pendit dans sa chambre, bien avant le dénouement de cette journée.

* * *

23 Novembre 2009, 17h54 : Pyramide de Lyon

« -Par ici, Madame. » enjoint une secrétaire à Dame Fleur, arrivée entourée de son escorte dans le hall principal de la Pyramide transformé en camp retranché et où une cinquantaine de Gardes Blancs restaient en faction nerveuse et sur le qui-vive. Accourant depuis l'un des ascenseurs, Hestia Jones vint à sa rencontre en criant. « Fleur ! »

Elle se tourna vers son amie tout en continuant sa route vers les _Jardins de la Paix_ au centre de l'édifice où l'attendait une partie de ses collaborateurs, une sélection de ses plus zélés fonctionnaires et ses conseillers les plus importants. Hestia arriva à sa hauteur et demanda tout de go :

« -Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu vas bien ?

-C'est superficiel et ce n'est pas important. David à t-il transmis mes ordres ?

-Nous avons enclenché les protocoles d'urgence. Je viens d'avoir Théodori Vicenzo au téléphone, il supervise l'exfiltration du Gouvernement Fantôme vers le Refuge à l'heure où nous parlons. David à prit sur lui de contacter le commissaire Guillaume Flimilien pour verrouiller la capitale. Il déploie ses policiers et ses agents de sécurité dans les rues. Le quartier des ministères est d'ors et déjà bouclé, le reste de la ville devrait être sécurisée dans l'heure. »

Hestia avait rapidement présenté son rapport à Fleur tout en marchant vers le cœur de la Pyramide et les Jardins de la Paix. Elle finissait juste de parler quand le cortège arrivant dans l'espace ouvert au centre de la structure pharaonique. Décrire les Jardins de la Paix c'était d'abord décrire sa structure. Formant un cercle de trois-cent trente-trois mètres de diamètre à sa base, l'espace circulaire était en forme de cône tronqué qui s'élevait à l'intérieur du bâtiment et jusqu'à atteindre la verrière extérieure pyramidale à base carrée de la Pyramide à plus de quatre cent mètres de hauteur. Les parois de ce cône – également en verre – étaient formées des fenêtres des différents bureaux où les fonctionnaires de la Pyramide travaillaient. A intermittence régulière des miroirs étaient positionnés pour capter, concentrer et refléter la lumière du soleil le jour et accentuer la lumière des étoiles la nuit.

Le jardin était quant à lui organisé de façon particulière. Au centre de l'espace une obélisque – prélevée sur la place de la Concorde dans les ruines de Paris pendant la reconquête des Terres Noires – avait été érigée et était entourée de jardins à la française. Quatre bassins étroits d'eau pure, profonds d'une dizaine de centimètres et larges de quatre mètres dont l'origine était l'obélisque et qui partaient tous les 90 degrés vers les limites de ce jardin complétaient ce décor. Aux extrémités de ces bassins des petites fontaines de marbre blanc – cadeau du Gouvernement Indien de Transition après la libération de Nagpur – offraient un ensemble qui se voulait reposant et paisible. A proximité de ces espaces des bancs et des tables avaient été disposées. L'ensemble du Jardin étant ouvert au public il n'était pas rare que des badauds s'y perdent pendant les heures d'ouverture.

Près d'une des entrées de ce Jardin – un passage en marbre soutenu par une structure en acier et en verre – une dizaine de collaborateurs de son cercle intérieur attendaient impatients l'arrivée de Dame Fleur devant un ascenseur. Repérant Déborah Douglas, son assistante promue la veille Secrétaire Générale de la Pyramide, Fleur commença à donner ses ordres alors qu'un garde en faction devant l'ascenseur ouvert se décalait pour la laisser passer en murmurant des informations dans un micro caché dans sa manche qu'il porta à sa bouche.

« -Je veux l'État-major Général dans mon bureau immédiatement.

-Ils sont en chemin Madame et le Gouverneur militaire de Lyon est arrivé il y a dix minutes. Il vous attends.

-Qu'il attende ! Nous aurons des mots lui et moi sur la qualité de la sécurité et la qualité de son commandement. Je veux un décompte précis des victimes et une mise à jour toutes les heures. Avons nous des suspects ?

-La Satis enquête Madame, il lui faut du temps...

-Je veux des résultats pas des excuses. Trouvez qui à fait ça ! Et les sénateurs ?

-Ils spéculent sur la suite des événement Madame. Certains se sont déjà réunis au Sénat.

-Je veux une liste des sénateurs absents et je veux que vous renforciez la sécurité des bâtiments. Ceux qui nous attaquent peuvent parfaitement frapper nos institutions.

-Ils verront sûrement cela comme un abus de pouvoir...

-Je me fiche de leurs caprices ! Leurs vies sont plus importantes pour la République que quelques fiertés mal placées.

-J'informe immédiatement le commandement du Losange. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Fleur, suivie de ses adjoints, sortit en trombe à l'étage des appartements privés des Protecteurs-conjoints. Elle passa devant le Gouverneur militaire Felix Dawson sans lui accorder un regard malgré la révérence qu'il fit à son passage. D'un coin de l'œil elle distingua néanmoins le masque de colère et d'humiliation contenu dans un rictus à peine visible sur son visage incliné. Avec un sourire intérieur elle poursuivit l'énoncé de ses instructions pour son adjointe, incluant Hestia Jones au passage :

« -Je veux une ligne directe avec les Directeurs de la Satis et un transfert de nos lignes de commandement vers le Refuge. Convoquez Andreï Volmikov, j'ai besoin de lui ici. Il prend le contrôle des opérations de la Satis dans la capitale.

-Cela va à l'encontre de nos protocoles de sécurité. » Contesta Hestia. « Nous pourrions créer des failles que pourraient exploiter nos ennemis.

-Ils sont suffisamment bien informés pour éviter nos mesures de protection jusqu'à présent. Je veux les prendre de vitesse, Hestia. Les faire sortir de leurs repaires. Que Andrei travaille avec Flimilien. Je veux des mobiles, des preuves et des suspects. Retournez toutes les pierres. N'épargnez aucune piste.

-Je vais les aider. Ils vont avoir besoin de mes accès. » Proposa Hestia, ce à quoi Fleur lui répondit.

« -Non, Najib Salim s'en chargera. Tu pars pour le Refuge. Il faut appeler le Cardinal Tibérias à Madrid, je veux qu'il vienne t'assister là bas. J'ai besoin de vous pour faciliter le travail du Gouvernement Fantôme. Je vous fait confiance pour agir avec discernement.

-Et les Légions ? Tu auras besoin de moi pour maintenir le contact avec elles.

-Elles ne bougeront pas sans ordre express. Harry avait pensé à cette éventualité.

-Celle de son décès ? » Demanda Déborah sans le moindre tact et en regrettant déjà les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement. Fleur lui lança un regard impérieux et laissa un temps s'écouler avant de répondre.

« -Il a pensé à toutes les éventualités. Comme toujours » Dit-elle enfin de manière sibylline pour clore le débat et alors que les doubles-portes de son bureau lui étaient ouvertes par des Gardes Blancs en faction.

Quelques heures suffirent pour déclencher l'état d'urgence dans la République. Toutes les bases militaires, les casernes, les services de secours et les administrations locales avaient été mises en état d'alerte maximale en attendant les instructions venues du Gouvernement Fantôme et de la Pyramide. La Satis prit le relais dans un certain nombre de situations en devenant le transmetteur unique des informations depuis et vers les centres de commandements et coordonnant les premières enquêtes pour déterminer les identités des terroristes et de leurs possibles commanditaires. Dès 20h le soir de l'attaque une série de _Décrets d'exécution_ furent promulgués, ordonnant la mise en place du couvre-feu pour les villes de plus de cinq mille habitants dans l'ensemble de la République. Les Gouverneurs Régionaux, aidés en cela par les Préfets et les Gouverneurs militaires de leurs Secteurs, appliquèrent uniformément ces directives et généralement avec zèle. Dans la plupart des agglomérations les sirènes d'alertes s'étaient déclenchée pour prévenir de l'instauration du couvre-feu dès 21h30 tandis que des annonces étaient diffusées en boucle sur les haut-parleurs et dans les médias. Les consignes répétées dans les mégaphones aux principaux carrefours furent suivies du déploiement de détachements de militaires dans les rues afin de superviser le respect du couvre-feu et d'arrêter tous ceux à même de le violer.

La rapidité d'action des services de sécurité de la République avait certes rassurée une partie de la population mais beaucoup, se souvenant des pires heures de la Guerre Noire, s'étaient rués dans les magasins d'alimentation dans une vaine tentative de faire des réserves en prévision ce qui pourrait arriver. Quelques scènes de pillages eurent à être déplorés mais la plupart furent stoppés par l'arrivée rapide des forces de l'ordre et l'arrestation des quelques délinquants et ou des bandes à l'origine des troubles. Dans l'ensemble et en dépit du peu d'informations qui circulaient sur l'attentat, l'état de santé de Dame Fleur, la situation de Liao Deng et, plus important, celle de Lord Harry, le calme restait de mise les habitants se calfeutrant chez eux en suivant les consignes de sécurité. A 23h, heure de Lyon les plus grandes villes de la République s'étaient immobilisée et s'étaient transformées en camps retranchés. Tous les moyens de communications, routiers, ferroviaires, fluviaux, maritimes et aériens avait été stoppés jusqu'à nouvel ordre et sauf autorisation spéciale délivrée par le Gouverneur Militaire du Secteur considéré. Tous les déplacements inter-sectoriels furent systématiquement stoppés et les villes comme les campagnes furent quadrillées par les militaires. Des barrages routiers avaient étés posés sur tous les grands axes, et des patrouilles avaient étés organisées dans les zones les plus rurales.

A 23h30 le Secrétaire Général de la Pyramide s'exprima en face des caméras pour annoncer les dernières informations. Il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de Lord Harry jusqu'à présent bien que l'identification des victimes de l'attentat à l'aéroport ne soit pas encore terminée. Les cadavres présents dans l'appareil au moment de l'attaque étaient difficilement identifiables et il était probable que les autopsies prennent encore au moins douze heures avant d'être complétées. La mort de Liao Deng avait en revanche été confirmée ainsi que celle de deux autres prisonniers convoyés en même temps que lui pour passer en jugement. De l'ensemble des personnes à bord de l'avion on ne comptait aucun survivant. De ceux présents autour de l'appareil au moment de l'attaque, vingt-neuf personnes avaient été tuées dont douze journalistes et dix militaires. Il y avait plus d'une cinquantaine de blessés dont quinze par balles. Dame Fleur elle-même avait été blessée superficiellement par des éclats de verre, une balle avait frôlé son cou et elle souffrait d'une fêlure de la clavicule gauche et de l'omoplate. En dépit de ses propres blessures elle conservait le commandement de la République et avait immédiatement ordonné l'entrée en application du _Protocole d'Urgence numéro 11_ prévoyant un transfert des compétences du Ministerium vers le Gouvernement Fantôme et la prise de contrôle temporaire des activités de la République par la Satis.

D'après les déclarations de Déborah Douglas, les premiers éléments de l'enquête de la Satis prouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute que des complicités internes avaient eu lieu pour favoriser l'attentat. Les indices trouvés sur les lieux et sur les terroristes abattus prouvaient que la véritable cible de l'attaque n'était pas Liao Deng mais bien Lord Harry et Dame Fleur. Compte tenu de la rapidité d'exécution de cette opération il fallait que le ou les commanditaires aient eu une connaissance intime des protocoles, règles et systèmes employés par les forces de sécurité de la République pour agir avec une telle efficacité. On avait retrouvé sur l'un des terroristes une adresse qui avait déjà été perquisitionnée. Dans cette planque localisée à la périphérie de Lyon et à proximité de l'aéroport Olympe Maxime d'autres indices menant à des membres de l'administration centrale et à des élus avaient été retrouvés. Les premières arrestations étaient en cours et continueraient certainement pendant une grande partie de la nuit et de la matinée suivante.

Pendant les quelques heures suivant l'annonce de Déborah Douglas les médias relayèrent les informations sur les arrestations des suspects au fur et à mesure de leurs annonces par les autorités jusqu'à ce qu'à 3h17 du matin une explosion ne retentisse au centre de la capitale, réveillant tous les citoyens déjà endormis et bientôt suivie d'une seconde, trois minutes plus tard et d'une troisième après encore deux minutes. De nouveau les alarmes retentirent à travers les mégaphones, suivies de messages ordonnant instamment à la population de rester calfeutrée chez elle et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte au risque d'être considéré comme complice des actes de terrorisme et d'être traités en circonstance par les militaires dans les rues. Juste après la troisième détonation on entendit clairement raisonner à travers la nuit de longs échanges de coups de feu dont les crépitements venaient du secteur compris entre la Pyramide et le Sénat, c'est à dire globalement sur l'avenue de la Victoire, la plus grande artère de la capitale autour de laquelle l'ensemble des ministères étaient installés. Les tirs se poursuivirent en salves nourries pendant plus d'une quarantaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le calme ne revienne en un silence oppressant.

Seul le média officiel de la République, _Canal Républicain I_ avait été autorisé à disposer des envoyés spéciaux en dépit du couvre-feu quelques heures auparavant. Ce fut donc cette chaîne, disposant de l'assistance d'un hélicoptère, qui put envoyer en temps réel les images de ce qu'il s'apparentait à une bataille rangée entre des forces inconnues et des soldats au nombre desquels on reconnaissait distinctement des membres de la Garde Blanche. Apparemment la première des trois bombes – et aussi la plus puissante – avait explosé juste à l'extérieur du périmètre protégé de la Pyramide depuis une voiture piégée, soufflant les vitres sur près de trois cent-mètres à la ronde et pulvérisant la voûte vitrée de la Pyramide elle-même. La seconde explosion avait été signalée devant les portes principales du Ministerium, faisant partiellement s'effondrer le portique principal permettant l'entrée dans les bureaux de l'administration centrale. La troisième explosion avait quant à elle été provoquée par une voiture bélier qui avait tentée de forcer le passage devant le Sénat. Le chaos provoqué avait servi de diversion pour que la véritable opération terroriste puisse commencer. Près d'une centaine de combattants armés s'étaient lancé à l'assaut de la Pyramide, probablement pour éliminer Dame Fleur. L'assaut avait été brutal, organisé et clairement exécuté par des professionnels qui voulaient prendre de vitesse les forces républicaines. La Garde Blanche s'était battue férocement pour interdire l'entrée de la Pyramide, appelant au secours les militaires postés au alentours. La réactivité du général de Mauperthieu de de Guillaume Flimilien avait été essentielle pour contourner, entourer et neutraliser les combattants ennemis présents tout autour de la Pyramide.

Au petit matin du 24 novembre, Dame Fleur approuva le plan de Guillaume Flimilien de prolonger le couvre-feu intégral de la capital pendant deux jours, le temps nécessaire de restaurer l'ordre dans la République et de traquer les terroristes encore cachés à Lyon. Une distribution de nourriture fut organisée par les militaires pour les civils calfeutrés chez eux et terrifiés par les événements. Une fenêtre d'une heure de levée du couvre-feu fut autorisée pour les civils éventuellement bloqués à leurs bureaux afin qu'ils puissent retourner chez eux et rejoindre leurs familles. Pendant ce temps d'autres indices découverts sur les cadavres des assaillants neutralisés jusqu'alors permirent la perquisition et l'arrestation de plusieurs dizaines de personnes à Lyon, dont un certain nombre débouchèrent sur des fusillades lors des interpellations, augmentant encore à la psychose populaire. Des interventions de police eurent également lieu dans les autres villes de la République et jusqu'en Inde où plusieurs dizaines d'administrateurs et de fonctionnaires furent mis aux arrêts et menés dans des prisons militaires en attendant leurs procès en tout sécurité. Cette dernière spécificité fut rendue nécessaire quand la foule enragée à l'idée d'une complicité dans les attentats perpétrés contre Lord Harry forcèrent les portes de plusieurs prisons et lynchèrent les occupants en rétribution de ce qu'elle voyait comme l'un des pires actes de trahison possibles.

Pendant ce temps aucune nouvelle sur la situation de Lord Harry n'avait filtrée de la Pyramide ni des médias. Pour beaucoup ce silence était une confirmation de la mort du leader de la République et même si le sujet était pour le moment tabou la plupart des commentateurs évoquèrent à mi-mot l'hypothèse que ce silence était dû à la nécessite de préserver le peu de calme encore présent au sein de la République. Déjà la question de « _l'après attentat_ » était posée et c'est tout naturellement que les médias, les élus et la population commençaient à se demander quelle forme prendrait le gouvernement central sans l'une de ses figures de proue les plus emblématiques et les plus charismatiques. A cela s'ajoutait tout un faisceau de nouvelles informations particulièrement inquiétantes. Apparemment la capture et la mort de Liao Deng n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur la Horde et sa capacité de nuisance puisqu'une série d'attaques coordonnées avaient en été lancées depuis le Tibet et les plateaux du fleuve Irrawaddy en Birmanie vers les positions tenues par les Légions de la République. Le Général Maduro, laissée en charge de l'ensemble du théâtre d'opération indien et nouveau commandant-en-chef des forces républicaines dans le sous-continent organisa dès lors la défense des positions prises d'assaut par les fanatiques de la Horde et planifia une contre-attaque massive sur les positions tenues par la Horde. Elle organisa en particulier ce qui serait par la suite appelé _la marche de Rangoon_ , une stratégie d'invasion de type blitzkrieg en terrain tropical boisé. Ce plan devait entrer en application dès qu'elle recevrait l'autorisation de la part de l'un ou de l'autre des protecteurs-conjoints.

Sur le front diplomatique, les ambassadeurs et les agents du Cheikh Salim rapportaient des informations tout aussi peu rassurantes. En effet si les Seigneurs de Guerre vassaux de la République installés en Afrique du nord et dans le Caucase restaient globalement sous contrôle et ne tentaient pour l'instant pas de faire sécession, la même chose ne pouvait pas être dite pour ceux localisés dans la péninsule arabique. Voyant le vent tourner, une partie d'entre eux, soumis par Dame Fleur lors de la phase préparatoire de la Campagne Indienne, avaient cessé leurs relations avec la République et plus grave, avaient cessé leurs livraisons de carburant et bloqué les pétroliers dans leurs ports. C'était dans ce contexte que le le général Fâris Al-Zahiyour – aussi surnommé _le général Madras_ et _Fâris le sanglant_ – fut dépêché par ordre express de Dame Fleur vers l'île de Socotra au large du Yémen, en préparation d'une expédition punitive contre les Seigneurs de Guerre locaux qui, bien que non-responsables de la situation intérieure chaotique de la République, étaient à la fois d'excellents bouc-émissaires et avaient de tout évidence oublié à qui ils devaient leur allégeance. Enfin le cabinet du Cheikh Salim fit écho d'une rumeur de plus en plus persistante tablant sur une attaque imminente des forces militaires japonaises sur les positions de la Horde et peut-être sur des positions clefs de la République. En conclusion de son rapport publié le 24 novembre au soir il préconisait donc le retour rapide à la stabilité dans la République de façon à éviter un effet domino de trahisons des alliés les plus autonomes de l'État, réduire le risque d'enlisement face à une attaque massive de la Horde et pour éviter l'ouverture d'un second front face à l'Empire du Japon.

A 20h HL (Heure de Lyon) le 24 novembre, Déborah Douglas annonça lors d'une seconde conférence de presse que le Sénat et de l'Assemblée Générale avaient été convoqués en une séance exceptionnelle du Congrès le 28 novembre suivant, date à laquelle Dame Fleur ferait le bilan de son action depuis le début de la crise et apporterait l'ensemble des réponses aux questions que pouvaient se poser les habitants de la République, tant au sujet de la continuité de l'État que sur la situation personnelle de Lord Harry. Elle profiterait de cette allocution pour présenter les premières conclusions de l'action du Gouvernement Fantôme, l'avancée de l'enquête ouverte sur les attentats par la Satis et formuler un calendrier concret des actions, initiatives et projets de lois qu'elle souhaiterait présenter devant le Sénat pour adoption dans les prochaines semaines. Elle utiliserait enfin cette opportunité de communiquer directement avec la population et ses représentants pour les rassurer quant à la sécurité dans la République et pour justifier de son recours aux Décrets d'Exécution dont elle s'était servie depuis l'attaque de l'aéroport Maxime.

Si cette nouvelle fut bien accueillie par la population et les médias, le programme de ce discours de Dame Fleur fût l'objet d'importantes spéculations, notamment à Lyon. La politique ouvertement inspirée d'un État policier instaurée en réaction ces actes de terrorisme – suspendant le droit de réunion, le droit de circulation, le droit de manifestation et le droit d'information – avait fortement crispée la capitale qui ne savait pas si il s'agissait là d'une mesure d'exception ou au contraire d'une dérive faite pour durer. L'installation de tribunaux militaires pour les individus arrêtés et la détention sans limitation de durée sur la base de preuves classifiées en attente de procès pour l'instant non-programmés ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à l'installation d'un système dictatorial. Que la République viole la _Déclaration Rectifiée des Droits de l'Homme du 7 Octobre 2006_ qu'elle était censée protéger n'augurait rien de bon pour les populations qui voyaient de plus en plus l'espoir qu'ils portaient en eux pour une société juste et égalitaire partir en fumée.

C'est donc dans une grande confusion et avec une certaine appréhension que les peuples de la République et leurs représentants élus virent le déchaînement de la Satis à l'endroit des ennemis réels et supposés de l'État et des Protecteurs-conjoints. La longue liste des arrestations à tous les échelons de la République, la calcification de certaines institutions, la prise de pouvoir par le Gouvernement Fantôme et le silence quasi-absolu de la Pyramide finirent d'instiller la peur dans le cœur des citoyens. Et bien que le professionnalisme des forces de sécurité de la République ait été irréprochable – pas une bavure ne fut rapportée lors des interventions des forces de police ou de la Satis – les témoignages recueillis par des témoins de l'action du Général Maduro en Inde contre la Horde et du Général Al-Zahiyour dans la péninsule arabique firent clairement comprendre que la moindre action de sédition serait traitée sans la moindre pitié et que le seul châtiment des traîtres serait la mort.

Une autre rumeur commença à se propager dès les premières lueurs du 27 novembre : Une partie des traîtres de la République étaient des membres haut-placés de la Pyramide qui tentaient, par l'installation du chaos et de la peur, de prendre le pas sur les Protecteurs-conjoints et de lancer un coup d'État. On murmura qu'un ou plusieurs membres du Cabinet de Dame Fleur avaient signé des Décrets d'Exécution en son nom et abusaient de leurs pouvoir pour parvenir à leurs fins. Ces allégations trouvèrent d'autant plus de crédit lorsque la rumeur de fosses communes pour les opposants arrêtés par des _auxiliaires_ – c'est à dire des forces de sécurité privées engagées à titre consultatif pour aider la Satis – se répandit à travers la capitale. Une information qui, loin d'être démentie par la Pyramide fut au contraire confirmée par une nouvelle opération de la Satis, cette fois dirigée contre la Pyramide. Les caméras de télévision virent Andreï Volmikov menotté et hurlant des obscénités être traîné vers un véhicule entouré d'un important dispositif de sécurité.

Après l'arrestation d'Andreï Volmikov une partie des opérations de police furent interrompues et ne continuèrent que de façon sporadiques à travers Lyon et dans les autres villes majeures de la République. Les _auxiliaires_ furent quant à eux immédiatement mis en disponibilité en attendant les résultats d'une enquête parlementaire que Dame Fleur ordonna immédiatement après la découverte des charniers mais déjà un nom avait été trouvé pour les trois jours sanglants compris entre l'attentat de l'aéroport de Lyon et l'arrestation du Conseiller de la République : La Purge. On retrouva dans les documents personnels de Volmikov toute une planification pour l'arrestation et l'élimination d'un nombre important de citoyens : figures politiques ou publiques, responsables administratifs, chefs d'entreprises, officiers de l'armée, religieux de premier plan, tous avaient en commun d'être des partisans de Lord Harry ou des critiques plus ou moins importants du système et des dérives que Volmikov incarnait. Plus clair encore, on retrouva dans un coffre-fort une série de plans pour assassiner les Protecteurs-conjoints au titre desquels figurait l'attaque de l'aéroport Maxime et l'assaut donné contre la Pyramide. La conclusion en était terrifiante : La Satis, cet organe de protection ultime de la République avait involontairement travaillé pour le grand ordonnateur de l'ensemble des troubles à l'origine de crise qu'elle était censée contenir. Le niveau d'infiltration des ennemis de l'État dans la République était sans précédent et remettait gravement en cause le pouvoir qui avait nommé Andreï Volmikov à ces responsabilité, à savoir l'Assemblée Générale et par corollaire, le Sénat.

L'arrestation de Andreï Volmikov permit de remonter la filière de son réseau clientéliste à travers les institutions : Dans les douze heures suivant sa capture pas moins d'un sixième des membres de l'Assemblée Générale, deux Ministres, sept officiers d'État-major et dix juges furent arrêtés et inculpés pour collaboration directe avec une entreprise terroriste : les preuves indiscutables furent immédiatement rendues publiques par la Pyramide en gage de bonne foi et par volonté de transparence. Tous d'une façon ou d'une autre étaient des membres, des sympathisants ou des intermédiaires avec des membres du _Parti Indépendantiste_ , la seule formation politique de la République à vouloir la destruction systématique de l'État et le retour à un système d'États-nations. La Satis avait là trouvée la véritable tête pensante de la tentative de putsch contre les protecteurs-conjoints. Au matin du 28 novembre, la République se réveilla avec un profond sentiment d'insécurité et également un frisson d'angoisse et d'anticipation. Quoi qu'il advienne la déclaration de Dame Fleur marquerait une étape importante de la vie politique, du futur des institutions et de la société dans son ensemble.

Nul ne savait à quel point cette journée marquerait les esprits et forgerait l'avenir, ni qu'elle serait un jour considérée comme la date de début du règne personnel des Protecteurs-conjoints.

* * *

28 Novembre 2009, 9h17, Le Refuge

Lord Harry écoutait attentivement les rapports réguliers que Francis Ashford lui faisait de l'avancée des différentes opérations menées à travers la République et à ses frontières. A l'exception de quelques accros dans le planning et de maladresses de certains de ses subordonnés, l'ensemble du plan s'était passé comme prévu et seule la dernière phase du scénario qu'il avait mis au point – à savoir son retour triomphal et vengeur dans la capitale – restait à exécuter. Une fois ce mouvement effectué il pourrait se concentrer sur les quatre objectifs qu'il avait encore à remplir avant de passer à la phase suivante : Mettre fin à la Guerre contre la Horde et éliminer ses principaux commandants, Renforcer et pérenniser les institutions de la République – et son pouvoir à la même occasion – , stabiliser, standardiser et normaliser les relations entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers et planifier les premiers cadres de la lutte contre son ennemi caché.

Le premier succès concret du chaos engendré par les attentats et par la Purge avait été – outre l'élimination politique et parfois physique de la plupart de ses opposants les plus acharnés – la mise en lumière des exactions commises par les _auxiliaires_ employés en plus de la Satis sur insistance de quelques _honorés_ _notables_ de la République. Les abus que ces auxiliaires avaient perpétré – on avait déjà découvert un certain nombre de fosses communes et plusieurs centres d'exécutions sommaires – donnait un prétexte largement suffisant pour démanteler les différentes milices et les groupes mercenaires qui disposaient encore d'une capacité de nuisance à travers l'Europe. C'était l'une des dernières étapes dans le processus de démantèlement du pouvoir des _honorés notables_ , ces Seigneurs de Guerre vassaux de la République qui avaient pu passer entre les mailles du filet en jurant allégeance à la Résistance puis à la République en échange d'un regard plus ou moins aveugle sur leurs activités illicites. En démantelant ces milices tout en permettant à leurs membres d'incorporer les Légions de la République, Lord Harry avait pour ambition de forcer les Seigneurs de Guerre qui employaient ces milices à faire profil bas et de fait à éliminer le risque d'insécurité à l'intérieur de la République.

Le second succès de l'opération était naturellement politique et était intimement lié à l'arrestation de Andreï Volmikov. A n'en pas douter Andreï Volmikov était un atout appréciable pour Lord Harry et Dame Fleur. Il avait été au cœur de la Résistance et était en partie responsable de la sacralisation progressive des Protecteurs-conjoints. Sa gestion minutieuse de l'information et des médias avait été particulièrement utile pendant la Guerre Noire et la Guerre contre la Horde et son action contre les Gobelins avait été d'autant plus appréciable qu'elle avait été efficace et décisive pour la stabilisation de la République. C'était un homme de talent pour lequel la fin justifiait toujours les moyens, un homme sans scrupules, sans remords et sans morale capable du pire sans se poser la moindre question et un homme suffisamment intelligent pour agir indépendamment de façon à couvrir les Protecteurs-conjoints en cas d'échec. Le seul problème à ce portrait pourtant quasi-parfait pour un exécutant était sa loyauté ou, pour parler plus finement, sa _friabilité_.

Andrei Volmikov était un opportuniste doublé d'un nostalgique de l'époque soviétique. Il avait un souverain mépris pour toute forme de démocratie directe et ne considérait que la doctrine de la peur comme tactique de gouvernement acceptable. Pour lui les institutions de la République étaient un écran de fumée destiné à cacher la véritable amplitude du pouvoir des Protecteurs-conjoints et à ce titre il n'avait de cesse de pousser pour une affirmation redoublée du rôle prédominant de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur pour coller à sa vision autoritaire et autocratique du pouvoir et de l'État. Il voulait que les Protecteurs-conjoints détiennent un pouvoir aussi absolu que possible et il voulait se trouver aux manettes sous leur autorité directe pour exécuter ce pouvoir et promouvoir ainsi sa propre vision de la société. Et si dans les faits l'objectif de Andrei était identique de celui des Protecteurs-conjoints – le pouvoir absolu étant l'une des composantes de leur plan général pour la République et son futur – cette autorité ne devait être que transitoire pour permettre le développement optimal des institutions et la projection des valeurs fondamentales de la République à travers le monde, là où pour Andrei ce pouvoir devait être l'objectif unique et l'impératif constant de leur règne. Il y avait donc une incompatibilité de vision entre eux, une incompatibilité que Andreï avait commencé à remarquer et qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à contourner.

Pour imposer sa volonté, Andreï avait fait deux erreurs qui lui avait coûté la confiance des Protecteurs-conjoints. D'abord il avait tenté de créer une rivalité entre Lord Harry et certains de ses généraux les plus ambitieux pour forcer Lord Harry à imposer son autorité en se plaçant au dessus d'eux. Il était ainsi à l'origine d'une vaste campagne de lobby en faveur de la nomination de John MacIntyer – alors un simple Général de Brigade en poste dans les Balkans – à la tête de la 3ème Légion au moment de l'opération _Typhoon Tip_ , le grand débarquement de la 3ème, 4ème et 5ème Légion en Inde le 21 août 2008. Le calcul de Volmikov – que Lord Harry avait par la suite percé à jour – était que la brutalité notoire de MacIntyer forcerait d'une part Lord Harry à prendre la responsabilité des crimes qui seraient inévitablement commis par son subordonné au risque, sinon, de déstabiliser ses plans et sa manœuvre d'encerclement de Nagpur en Inde et que la peur engendrée par MacIntyer pousserait Lord Harry d'abord et la République ensuite à se lancer dans la _doctrine de la peur_ , une politique de terreur orchestrée par l'État et visant à écraser par la force toute opposition avant qu'elle ne puisse s'organiser. Cette stratégie avait été un échec cuisant pour Volmikov puisque Lord Harry avait préféré stopper les opérations de la 3ème Légion plutôt que de laisser le commandement à un sociopathe violent. Volmikov s'en était sorti sans dommage apparent puisqu'il n'avait eu aucun pouvoir décisionnaire dans les actions commises par MacIntyer mais cette tactique n'était pas passée inaperçue de Lord Harry qui ne fît rien pour autant.

La seconde erreur de Volmikov avait été plus grave encore. Toujours dans son optique de favoriser l'émergence d'un État autocratique fort, il s'était lancé dans une stratégie de manipulation à grande échelle des franges les plus opposées à la République, à savoir les mouvements nationalistes et indépendantistes. Faisant croire qu'il était de leur bord et qu'il souhaitait utiliser son influence pour les aider, il avait proposé de favoriser leur développement et leur noyautage des institutions républicaine en prévision d'une prise de contrôle effective de la République. Le stratagème était relativement grossier puisque l'objectif était de créer une menace forçant les Protecteurs-conjoints à réagir fortement pour contenir toute velléité de sécession et ainsi imposer leur prédominance sur la société. L'erreur qu'il avait faite avait été de vouloir mêler les militaires à cette manipulation. Ce faisant il prenait le risque de polariser la République et de lancer une guerre civile avant même que la Guerre contre la Horde ne soit terminée. De fait il apparaissait de plus en plus comme une nuisance potentielle pour les Protecteurs-conjoints aussi avaient-ils décidé de profiter de la situation pour contrer la manipulation de Volmikov tout en lui faisant porter la responsabilité des attaques qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes prémédités.

En faisant de Andrei Volmikov la victime expiatoire de la vague d'attentats commis dans la République, Lord Harry et Dame Fleur faisaient d'une pierre trois coups. Ils donnaient en pâture à la population un individu que tout indiquait comme le coupable idéal (ce qu'il était en partie et alors même qu'il avait lui-même créé les preuves le condamnant puisqu'il avait créé des plans factices d'assassinat des Protecteurs-conjoints comme preuve de son engagement auprès des indépendantistes), ils purgeaient de la République les éléments les plus opposés à son fonctionnement en faisant croire que l'ordre avait été donné par Volmikov et ils s'offraient en outre le luxe de faire porter la responsabilité relative de la présence d'Andreï Volmikov sur la seule entité qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'ensemble des événements ayant eu lieu dans la République : Le Congrès. La Constitution de la République stipulait en effet que l'Assemblée Générale avait le pouvoir de nommer les Conseillers de la République, les individus en charge de la vérification des activités de la Satis et d'une partie de l'activité de la Pyramide. Et si dans les faits le choix de la nomination de Andreï Volmikov s'était imposée d'elle-même et qu'elle avait été approuvée par la Pyramide et Dame Fleur, les responsables officiels de cette nomination étaient les membres de l'Assemblée Générale et, plus généralement, du Congrès. L'arrestation de Volmikov et la preuve de son implication dans ce qui s'apparentait à une tentative avortée de coup d'État offrait ainsi un _casus belli_ efficace et utile. Il serait aisé de laisser courir le bruit d'une complicité collective du Congrès et détruire ainsi toute sa légitimité. La menace, quoique tacite, resterait dans l'esprit des parlementaires et les pousseraient à favoriser la Pyramide et les Protecteurs-conjoints dans le futur à plus ou moins longue échéance et au moins jusqu'aux prochaines élections.

Avec l'arrestation de Volmikov le mouvement de Purge devait disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il avait été initié et il fallait maintenant profiter de cette opportunité pour reprendre la situation en main et rendre sa stabilité à la République. Installé à son bureau, Lord Harry savait parfaitement que Volmikov disgracié, sa capacité de nuisance ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il ne devait surtout pas parler de ce qu'il savait ou de ce qu'il avait fait pour les Protecteurs-conjoints pendant la Résistance et au Sein de la République. Lord Harry savait qu'une seule option était acceptable : la mort. Il ne pouvait pas le faire exécuter au risque sinon de perdre en légitimité et de violer ouvertement le processus judiciaire que Fleur avait par ailleurs mis sur pied. Il devait se suicider. Ou _être_ suicidé pour être plus exact.

« -Que fait un traître quand son forfait est découvert ? » Demanda-il à son aide de camp alors qu'ils évoquaient le cas Volmikov.

« -Si il est prit il est jugé et condamné ? » Répondit Francis Ashford avec un sourcil arqué en signe d'interrogation.

« -Et si la condamnation ne lave pas sa conscience ? » Insista-t-il, le regard fixe.

« -Alors c'est que son honneur ne lui permet pas de vivre. » Répondit Francis d'un ton posé.

« -Andreï à des défauts mais c'est un homme d'honneur. Peut-être faudrait-il le lui rappeler ? » Dit Lord Harry à mit-mot, comme une pensée prononcée à voix haute.

« -Peut-être. » Confirma Francis qui comprit parfaitement le message. Il allait faire le nécessaire... Andreï Volmikov serait mort d'ici midi.

On frappa à la porte du bureau qu'occupait Lord Harry. Un Garde Blanc entra, suivi d'un officier de liaison. Il était temps de finir ce qui avait été commencé.

« -Capitaine. » Commença Lord Harry. « J'ai une mission pour vous... »

* * *

28 Novembre 2009, 11h05, Château de Hundoara, Région des Carpates

Le château de Hundaora était une place forte stratégique depuis sa fondation au XIVème siècle et cette particularité ne s'était pas démentie au fil des ans. Son état de conservation, l'espace disponible et sa situation géographique en avait fait le Quartier Général naturel des forces militaires républicaines occupées à pacifier les Balkans. Mais si on y trouvait des militaires valeureux et des officiers de talent, une certaine amertume planait sur l'État-Major et ses principaux représentants. Le général en chef de la mission de pacification des Balkans n'était pas apprécié de ses subordonnés et n'était pas particulièrement respecté. John MacIntyer était un homme violent, brutal et peu intéressé par les convenances ou la correction généralement attendue d'un officier supérieur. La tribu infâme composée d'opportunistes, de psychopathes et de lunatiques qui composait la majorité des officiers de terrain qu'il avait amené à sa suite après avoir été relevé de ses fonctions en Inde n'avait pas améliorée la situation et la qualité de l'action que tentait de mener l'État-Major dans les Balkans.

Une lettre secrète signée de Lord Harry avait enjoint les officiers d'État-major de s'adapter pour un temps au Général MacIntyer, en attendant qu'il puisse franchement gérer son cas. Il avait assuré les officiers supérieurs de son attachement à leurs efforts et de son soutien en cas de difficultés avec leur turbulent commandant. La situation était atypique. John MacIntyer était le commandant-en-chef de la force de pacification mais ses prérogatives étaient pour la plupart symboliques et pouvaient – et étaient régulièrement – contestées et ignorées par le reste de l'État-major. Le général MacIntyer était en figuration et il le savait, tout comme il savait qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par être poussé vers la sortie. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour s'intégrer dans ses nouvelles fonctions ou tout simplement pour donner le change. Son temps était compté, il comptait bien en profiter.

La mise en État d'alerte des forces militaires de la République avait poussée à une réunion des officiers généraux au Quartier Général pour appliquer les procédures d'urgence prévues en cas de verrouillage de leur zone d'action mais John MacIntyer n'était pas présent à cette réunion. Resté dans ses quartiers il sirotait en peignoir une coupe de champagne en regardant la télévision et en savourant les informations. A ses pieds une jolie brune le massait en partant des pieds et en remontant toujours plus haut le long de ses jambes. A l'écran des images des destructions occasionnées par les bombes défilèrent, laissant voir le chaos et la désolation du quartier des ministères et de la Pyramide. Il sourit et allait éclater d'un rire sombre quand la masseuse s'arrêta et, fixant elle aussi la télévision s'écria doucement en roumain :

« -Dumnezeule !

-Ta gueule ! » Lui hurla MacIntyer en lui décrochant une gifle qui la propulsa au sol. Se concentrant de nouveau sur l'écran de télévision il entendit une journaliste annoncer la tenue d'une séance du Congrès pour le milieu de l'après-midi où Dame Fleur viendrait présenter son bilan de la crise. Il maugréa:

« -Ces nazes qui la loupent... deux fois ! Connasse ! »

Sa masseuse était revenue vers lui pour continuer ses frictions de ses jambes endolories et légèrement graisseuses. Une ecchymose se formait déjà sur la moitié de son visage. Pas qu'il n'en ait quelque chose à faire tout occupé qu'il était par les informations. Après encore une dizaine de minutes à grogner et à insulter les journalistes tout en sirotant son champagne en célébration de la mort de Lord Harry – _ce petit con prétentieux_ – il éteint le poste et se tourna vers la forme toujours accroupie à côté de lui. Sortant son membre de son peignoir il grogna d'un ton chargé de luxure et de violence :

« -Suce-moi, Salope ! »

La fille ne parlait pas un mot de cette langue mais elle comprit très bien ce qu'il venait de lui ordonner et s'exécuta docilement. _La garce aurait un peu d'argent et un repas chaud. Peut-être même une soupe si elle s'y prend bien!_ Pensa MacIntyer avec perversion en se relaxant dans son fauteuil.

Irina était un assassin et une espionne de haut niveau. Son maître l'avait envoyée ici pour gagner la confiance du Général mais elle n'avait pas encore de mission spécifique. Était-ce une punition ? Avait-elle failli à une de ses précédentes tâches? Cachant son dégoût elle fit ce que le porc lubrique exigeait d'elle. Elle savait qu'il allait encore abuser d'elle mais elle aurait sa revanche. Elle mémorisait toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait glaner dans cette chambre et dans l'esprit de sa cible quant il était trop occupé avec son corps. Déjà un rapport détaillé avait été envoyé à son maître la veille pendant un petit répit qu'elle avait pu avoir. Elle n'attendait qu'un ordre pour agir. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, se dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en exécutant des va et viens avec sa tête et ses mains, elle prendrait plaisir à agir.

Un plaisir mortel.

* * *

28 Novembre 2009, 18h22, Lyon, Quartier des ministères

Le jour pluvieux s'était levé ce matin là dans un brouillard morne que seule la Pyramide déchirait par sa hauteur. La lumière des réverbères laissa progressivement la place aux phares des transports de troupes qui se déployaient tout autour des bâtiments officiels. Aujourd'hui la _République_ attaquée se rassemblait et la _Protectrice-conjointe_ parlerait au peuple. Avec la disparition apparente du _Protecteur_ sa sécurité devenait d'autant plus importante que sans elle il y avait de bonnes chances pour que s'instaure le chaos.

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu paraître étrange pour les quidams de voir l'ascendant qu'avait la maîtresse de la _République_ sur les militaires. Et pourtant son rôle de commandant-en-chef pendant la Guerre Noire lui assurait un soutien indéfectible de toutes les forces armées et surtout chez les vétérans. Bien sûr elle n'aurait jamais l'influence, le charisme, ni l'expérience d'Harry dans le domaine des forces armées et de la tactique mais pour la plupart des Généraux ainsi que pour l'ensemble des hommes de rang et des officiers, si Lord Harry lui faisait confiance eux le pouvaient également. Qui plus est elle avait su se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qu'était la reconstruction de la _République_. La plupart des grands travaux de structures et d'infrastructure et la réorganisation basique de la société avait été de son ressort. Elle avait prouvé sa valeur au plus grand nombre et pour une majorité des civils elle était au moins aussi populaire que ne l'était son compagnon.

Avec le manque de nouvelles de Lord Harry les commentaires allaient bon train et notamment dans les médias. Malgré le peu de faits établis, beaucoup avaient accepté la mort du Lord et avaient vu l'absence de communiqué officiel comme un signe de désarroi de Dame Fleur. Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils formaient un couple solide et uni dans la diversité _._ D'autres voyaient le manque de réaction comme un signe de mise en place d'une transition vers un nouveau régime où elle aurait un rôle plus distant de la gestion quotidienne voire d'un régime où elle n'aurait tout simplement plus de rôle officiel. Il était au moins un fait sur lequel tous pouvaient s'accorder : Seul Lord Harry avait la capacité de commander toutes les Légions de la République dans le combat contre l'ensemble des forces extérieures à la République. Dès lors Dame Fleur ne pourrait pas gouverner efficacement seule et il faudrait au moins qu'elle partage une partie de son pouvoir avec un Général élu par le Sénat et sinon avec l'État-major général de la République. Il apparaissait sinon probable que Fleur viendrait au-devant des sénateurs pour leur proposer un plan de transition viable et où elle céderait probablement tout ou partie de son pouvoir à une nouvelle entité institutionnelle.

A partir de neuf heures l'ensemble du dispositif de protection de la capitale se mit en place. Le Général de Mauperthieu fit entrer un régiment blindé dans la ville pour sécuriser tous les accès et tous les carrefours tandis que les militaires établissaient des barrages et verrouillaient une _zone verte_ au cœur de leur système défensif englobant la Pyramide, le Sénat et l'ensemble du quartier des ministères. A partir de onze heures des convois firent la navette entre l'aéroport et le Sénat et amenant des Gouverneurs Régionaux arrivés pour participer aux débats dans le principal lieu de représentation de la République. La composition des convois était à l'image de la situation. Vingt-cinq voitures blindées sur trois rangs précédées et suivies par des transports de troupes et des tanks. Une protection aérienne de sept hélicoptères par convoi eux-mêmes guidés par des avions de surveillance et des drones. Cinq itinéraires avaient été prévus avec trois passages de convois par itinéraires pour chacun des dignitaires. Pour augmenter encore la protection tous les souterrains et autres égouts passant même à proximité des itinéraires prévus avaient étés quadrillés et protégés par un détachement entier des troupes de choc. Au total, l'ensemble de l'opération mobilisait quelques cinquante mille hommes auxquels s'ajoutait un nombre inconnu d'agents en civil de la Satis, de _ressources_ et de Gardes Blancs en faction. Une opération gigantesque qui ne supposait ni ne supporterait la moindre erreur et le moindre hasard. Les sénateurs ayant l'obligation de siéger pendant la durée de leur mandat, ils avaient été confinés dans leurs appartements réservés dans l'enceinte du sénat et suivant des protocoles de sécurité extrêmement précis. Protégés par un régiment entier des troupes d'élite, chacun des sept-cent cinquante membres avaient deux gardes du corps personnels pour l'occasion, d'une voiture avec chauffeur et d'un plan d'évacuation propre mis à leur disposition. Là encore tout était fait pour assurer une protection optimale et protéger les représentants de la République.

L'après-midi passa lentement, les chaînes de télévision s'acharnant à paraphraser le temps passé à attendre le cortège final qui traverserait les trois kilomètres cinq cent séparant la Pyramide du Sénat tout le long de l'Avenue de la Victoire. La composition du cortège qui sortit des entrailles de la Pyramide à 16h35 était aussi imposante qu'impressionnante. Des tireurs d'élite positionnés sur les toits surveillaient les fenêtres des habitations jouxtant l'Avenue de la Victoire. Le cortège de trente voitures et de cinquante motards était précédé et suivi de véhicules blindés eux-mêmes survolés à basse altitude par des sorciers sur des balais et par une invention tous juste sortie des laboratoires de la République : des drones militarisés. La foule qui se pressait sur les trottoirs de l'avenue était encadrée par un détachement entier des Légions en tenue de combat urbain et le doigt sur la gâchette à la moindre interférence. Les autorités de la République avaient prévenu la population : Les services de sécurité tireraient pour tuer plutôt que de mettre en danger Dame Fleur dans son transport vers le Sénat, il en allait de la survie de la République. Le cortège traversa Lyon sans encombre. En dépit de la pluie la population s'était massivement déplacée pour voir et soutenir Dame Fleur, protégée dans une des voitures aux vitres teintées. Des hourras et des vivats parcoururent l'assistance tandis que le convoi passait les différents carrefours.

L'arrivée fut nettement plus sereine que le départ. Dame Fleur fut conduite dans un salon où elle se changea et où sa maquilleuse personnelle la prépara. Tout autour d'elle la sécurité était omniprésente : Des Gardes Blancs étaient postés à chaque coin de mur et personne, pas même le personnel autorisé dans l'enceinte du Sénat, ne pouvait s'approcher à moins de trente mètres d'elle. Outre sa garde, seuls deux personnes avaient le droit de rester dans son environnement immédiat : Déborah Douglas, le Secrétaire Général de la Pyramide et le Colonel Dimitri Skorski, l'adjoint de David de Mauperthieu, l'ancien adjoint du Gouverneur Felix Dawson et l'attaché militaire de Fleur tandis que Mauperthieu supervisait la sécurité depuis le poste de commandement opérationnel à la Pyramide.

A dix-sept heures trente, le Sénat se rassembla et à dix-huit heures la séance débuta sous le regard de millions de téléspectateurs. Semi-circulaire, la chambre du Congrès était sobrement décorée dans ce qui serait plus tard appelé le _style républicain primitif_ c'est à dire un alliage épuré de verre, de pierre blanche et d'acier. Cette chambre était divisée en quatre parties distinctes : les _colonnes_ , le _pavé_ , les _plateaux_ et la _chaire_.

Les _colonnes_ était le nom donné aux estrades où étaient installés les parlementaires. Au nombre de sept, ces estrades étaient organisées en deux parties distinctes : les rangées du bas étaient réservées aux sénateurs tandis que celles du haut était attribuées aux députés de l'Assemblée Générale. Les deux entités étaient regroupées par Secteur et par Région, ce qui constituait des « colonnes » pour chaque secteur représenté dans la République. Ces Secteurs étaient matériellement organisés entre eux dans un ordre géographique. Ainsi l'extrême-gauche des estrades était appelée _L'Occident_ puisque c'était là que les sénateurs et les députés venus de l'ouest de l'Europe siégeaient. Par hypothèse l'extrême-droite était appelée _L'Orient_ en suivant cette même logique.

Le _pavé_ était positionné au centre de l'hémicycle. Comme son nom l'indiquait c'était une surface délimitée au sol et parfaitement reconnaissable. De marbre noir dans l'édifice majoritairement blanc, c'était là que les orateurs parlaient tour à tour à raison d'une question par orateur par colonne lors des débats. C'était également là que les Ministres – quand il ne s'agissait pas des Protecteurs-conjoints – répondaient aux questions qui leur étaient posées.

Les _Plateaux_ étaient les noms donnés à deux grandes tables disposées face à face à travers la chambre du Congrès et qui étaient placés perpendiculairement au fond de l'hémicycle. Le premier plateau était celui des Ministres du Ministerium. C'était là que le Premier Ministre, ses Ministres et un porte-parole de la Satis étaient installés. Dans le cas ou les Protocoles d'Urgence avaient été enclenchés ce bureau restait vide ou était occupé par des délégués du Gouvernement Fantôme. Les _Ministres en chaire –_ c'est à dire les Ministres présents à la séance – avaient l'obligation de répondre aux questions posées par les parlementaires. Lors des séances plénières l'ensemble du Gouvernement avait l'obligation d'être présent. Lors des séances quotidiennes seul un membre du Gouvernement devait faire acte de présence, les autres pouvant être remplacés par des délégués ou des porte-paroles. Le second plateau était quant à lui réservé aux Archontes et aux Conseillers de la République. Ils agissaient comme modérateurs, vérificateurs de la conformité de la loi et de ses amendements et _experts_ sur les questions de procédure. Un Archonte avait l'obligation d'être toujours présent pendant les débats et eux seuls avaient le droit à la parole, les Conseillers ne pouvant que siéger sans droit de parole ni droit de vote et uniquement autorisés à faire le lien ou proposer des résolutions auprès de la dernière entité de la Chambre du Congrès : La _Chaire_.

La _Chaire_ était une petite estrade où étaient placés trois sièges dont un était perpétuellement vide. Les deux premiers étaient les fauteuils des Protecteurs-Conjoints. De marbre noir aux coussins pourpres, c'était là que les Protecteurs se tenaient pendant les séances plénières à l'exception des moments où ils descendaient sur le _pavé_ pour prendre la parole. Contrairement aux Ministres, les Protecteurs n'avaient pas l'obligation de répondre aux parlementaires, auquel cas la question était déclarée « _sans réponse_ » et le débat subséquent était reporté à la session suivante. Une question ne pouvait rester « _sans réponse_ » plus de deux fois d'affilé mais c'était un des avantages des Protecteurs-conjoints qui les départageaient du reste du gouvernement et qui les distanciaient de l'actualité et de ses aléas. Le dernier siège était symboliquement appelé _Le Trône_. De marbre blanc ciselé d'argent et d'or et dont les incrustations reproduisaient dans une écriture stylisée le _préambule de la Constitution de la République_ , le _Trône_ était surélevé au dessus des fauteuils des Protecteurs-conjoints et était recouvert d'un fin voile de lin rouge sang bordé d'or. Ce _Trône_ représentait la République et la souveraineté du peuple la constituant et l'unifiant dans un même esprit et pour un avenir commun. Le voile rouge était quant à lui symbolique des souffrances endurées par les peuples pendant la Guerre Noire et en mémoire du sang versé par la multitude à cause de la folie des hommes. Le _Trône_ était un mémorial perpétuel et un souvenir constant des sacrifices endurés mais aussi de la détermination qui avait été à l'origine de la création de la République.

Un dernier élément ornait la Chambre du Congrès : l'écusson de la République. Éminemment simple, son histoire et sa symbolique – bien qu'elle ne soit connue que par un nombre extrêmement restreint, y compris chez les Sorciers – était ancienne et datait d'avant même la création de la République. Formé d'un cercle coupé en son centre par un segment dont l'une des extrémités touchait l'angle d'un triangle équilatéral et dont l'autre extrémité divisait en deux parts égales l'arrête opposée à l'angle, c'était l'ancien symbole des _Reliques de la Mort_ , de Gellert Grindelwald et de la _légende des trois frères_ dont Lord Harry était supposément l'un des descendants directs. Ce symbole – dont une forme améliorée était devenue l'emblème présent sur les drapeaux de la République – était omniprésent dans cette Chambre du Congrès et, d'une façon générale, dans les constructions républicaines de _style républicain primitif_. Gravé au sol à la feuille d'argent sur le _pavé_ il était également présent sur les murs, dans les bas reliefs et même dessiné par des jeux de lumière. Sur la plupart de ses représentations la devise officielle de l'État était inscrite sous la base du triangle : _PRO REPUBLICA_.

Ce symbole important de l'ésotérisme magique traditionnel reflétait une autre signification – et peut-être plus puissante encore – dans le contexte de la République. Le cercle représentait tout à la fois l'union entre les Hommes, le principe démocratique, la continuité et la pérennité, une idée de la stabilité intemporelle et immuable mais pour autant évolutive sans oublier bien sûr le globe terrestre et l'universalité des valeurs fondatrices de la République. Dans le cercle on retrouvait en outre la notion de centre, de noyau insécable et inaliénable. En somme on y retrouvait l'individu ramené à sa plus simple expression et ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement être. A l'échelle de la République c'était un message de fraternité entre les Hommes et les peuples.

Le triangle représentait quant à lui une étape supplémentaire de compréhension de ce symbole. Entourant le cercle, il entourait l'individu et de ce fait, c'était une représentation symbolique pure de l'État et des institutions républicaines. Sa forme équilatérale impliquait une notion d'harmonie et de proportion. Symbole alchimique du feu, c'était aussi la représentation ésotérique du cœur, de la raison et du divin – le _logos_. La République était née du feu de la guerre et de la désolation. C'était grâce à la raison que la République avait pu être fondée dans le chaos qu'était le monde au moment de son institution : sa création était enfin faite sous les auspices du divin et avec dans l'objectif de ramener l'harmonie entre les Hommes et lui permettre de retrouver sa place dans l'Univers, par rapport à lui-même et par rapport a ce même divin quel que soit le nom que l'on lui donne. Que le milieu des trois arrêtes du triangle soit touché par le cercle impliquait enfin que tout en lui provenait de ce cercle et ne pouvait exister sans lui. Le triangle était une géométrique artificielle quand le cercle était lui d'essence naturelle. Une dualité et une complémentarité était ainsi supposée, l'un ne pouvant se passer de l'autre puisque l'Homme pensant était à la fois produit de sa nature et de sa culture.

A l'échelle de la République, le triangle équilatéral était tant une représentation de la Pyramide – l'élément central de l'édifice institutionnel républicain – que de la séparation des pouvoirs, chaque arrête de ce triangle représentant une des facettes du Pouvoir exercé librement pour le bien des citoyens : Le Pouvoir exécutif de la Pyramide et du Ministerium, le Pouvoir législatif du Sénat et de l'Assemblée Générale et le Pouvoir judiciaire de la Loi et des tribunaux. Le triangle avait enfin figure de muraille protectrice de ce cercle. C'était un rappel clair de la fonction protectrice de l'État pour les individus et du règne de l'État de droit pour tous ses habitants. Une promesse essentielle alors que les affres de la guerre, de l'injustice et de la mort avaient été omniprésentes pour tous les citoyens pendant près d'une décennie et parfois encore dans les lieux les plus reculés de la terre.

Le segment était enfin l'élément le plus ambigu de ce symbole républicain. Dans le monde sorcier d'avant la révélation de la magie, le segment était le symbole typique de la baguette. D'après la _légende des trois frères_ et l'analyse traditionnelle des _reliques de la Mort_ c'était d'ailleurs exactement sa signification. La baguette représentait le potentiel et le pouvoir magique brut, l'exercice de la force et de l'autorité par celui qui savait la manier. La _Baguette de Sureau_ , légendaire arme parmi les sorciers, ancienne baguette d'Albus Dumbledore et que Lord Harry avait détruit de ses mains à la mort de son mentor, était l'expression ultime de cette conception. D'après cette première approche, l'utilisation du segment dans le symbole de la République pouvait dès lors représenter l'autorité, l'Armée, la force et la détermination de ses valeurs et pourquoi pas de ses leaders. Certains symbologues voyaient dans le segment une représentation des Protecteurs-conjoints et de la transcendance de leurs fonctions depuis le cercle – c'est à dire l'Homme et le Peuple – vers le sommet des institutions d'où ils guidaient l'ensemble de la République. Dans cette veine certains – plus politiquement influencés il est vrai – y voyaient le symbole du sceptre du monarque et de l' _Imperium_ qu'ils voulaient voir advenir et dont ils estimaient que seuls Lord Harry et Dame Fleur étaient dignes. Mais une autre interprétation était possible quoiqu'elle soit plus symbolique encore. Le segment traversant en son centre le cercle pouvait être une représentation du Citoyen, c'est à dire de l'Homme agissant pour le bien de ses semblables et de son environnement : Dans cette perspective le segment n'était pas une représentation de la verticale du pouvoir mais bien de l'espoir partagé d'une amélioration constante du peuple et de sa condition. Un élément hautement symbolique donc, porteur d'espoir, de pouvoir et de promesse et qui était au cœur du développement de l'imaginaire républicain.

En somme l'écusson de la République comprenait une variation presque infinie d'interprétation de ses symboles ce qui lui conférait une force démultipliée. D'un simple point de vue magique et de l'arithmomancie les nombres contenus dans ce symbole étaient d'une importance primordiale. Le trois, le cinq et le sept, outre qu'ils soient premiers, étaient de ceux qui avaient la plus puissante charge de dégagement magique. Ce symbole avait enfin été une exigence de Lord Harry lors de la fondation de la République, pour une raison que seule Dame Fleur connaissait pleinement mais que quelques rares érudits estimaient être un tribut affiché envers son mentor, envers ses propres origines et sa propre culture. Une somme importante de raisons donc, et qui avait largement influencée sur le choix final du symbole de reconnaissance principal de la République pour les décennies à venir.

A Dix-huit heures Dame Fleur échangea un mot avec Dimitri Skorski juste avant d'entrer et d'aller prendre sa place dans l'hémicycle.

« -Nous avons sécurisé le périmètre dans le Quartier des Ministères mais nos analystes estiment qu'il y a 78% de chances pour qu'une alerte se déclenche pendant la session. Nous sommes en lien constant avec le PC et le Général de Mauperthieu me tiendra informé de toute évolution de la situation. Soyez tranquille Madame, je veillerai sur votre sécurité.

-Merci Dimitri ! » Répondit Fleur d'un air faussement enjoué. « Je salue votre prévenance, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans vous... pauvre et faible femme que je suis ! » Le sourire qu'elle affichait se disloqua d'un coup et elle continua d'une voix nettement plus froide: « David m'informera moi de tous les développements et vous vous contenterez de passer les messages. Vous êtes ici parce que David n'est pas présent, un point c'est tout. » Elle conclut sur une note glaciale : « Vous veillerez à l'avenir à ne plus employer un ton aussi condescendant et paternaliste avec moi. » Elle se détourna et entra par un porte latérale dans l'hémicycle sous les applaudissements debout de l'ensemble des parlementaires. Elle ne vit pas la profonde révérence et le « - _Pardonnez-moi Madame_ » que lui adressa Dimitri Skorski, rouge de honte, d'humiliation et de colère.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au poste de commandement opérationnel un sergent détaché à la surveillance des installations radars détecta quelque chose sur son écran de contrôle. Il en informa son superviseur :

« -Mon lieutenant... j'ai un grand voile »

Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha à son tour de l'écran. Il demanda :

« -Ça ne pourrait pas être des interférences ?

-Même avec la grêle c'est trop rapproché et trop régulier pour être de la friture.

-A quelle distance se trouve t-il ? Quelle est sa direction ?

-A environ 70 kilomètres. Il se rapproche de notre position.

-Quelle est la vélocité ?

-Apparemment de l'ordre de 250 kilomètres par heures mon lieutenant. Ils devraient être sur nous dans environ 20 minutes.

-Pourquoi on ne les repère que maintenant ?

-Peut-être un système de brouillage radar, ou peut-être qu'ils viennent tout juste de décoller...

-Dans tous les cas ce n'est pas bon pour nous. J'appelle le Général, contactez les bases aériennes pour interception d'urgence et tentez d'établir le contact. »

Le lieutenant s'était rué vers un téléphone d'urgence et contactait le Général de Mauperthieu pour le tenir informé de la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard celui-ci fit une entrée fracassante dans le poste de contrôle radar.

« -Vous avez réussi à initier le contact ?

-Non mon Général. » Répondit le lieutenant qui avait salué. « Mais nous avons une bonne idée du type d'engins dont il s'agit.

-Alors ? Avions ou hélicoptères ?

-Hélicoptères mon Général. Le signal fait état d'un Mi-26 et d'une escouade de AS-332. Probablement une dizaine. Origine inconnue et à priori armés.

-Il n'y a que nous qui opérions ce genre d'appareils. Vérifiez nos bases pour savoir si on nous en à volés. Où est notre chasse d'interception ?

-A six minutes de l'objectif mon Général.

-Tir de destruction uniquement, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »

Encore quelques minutes passèrent sans informations nouvelles. Les militaires présents dans la salle purent voir la chasse républicaine se diriger vers l'interception des inconnus. Alors qu'elle allait arriver au devant de l'escouade ennemie, le chef de l'escadrille fut entendu.

« -En acquisition de cible. Groupe 1, en position d'attaque. Groupe 2, restez en attente.

-Compris, Chasse 1. Terminé. » Dirent indistinctement les autres pilotes. Le Général vit les chasseurs se rapprocher de l'escouade d'hélicoptères quand une voix retentit dans le microphone dans un fort grésillement. Le lieutenant en charge des transmissions maugréa : « Probablement la pluie et la grêle. Çà perturbe nos communications... »

« -... me recevez ? Ici transporteur lourd Mi-26, à vous ! » Le Sergent répondit immédiatement.

« -Transporteur lourd Mi-26 nous vous recevons. Identifiez-vous.

-Identification Roméo, Écho, Piano, Uniforme, Bravo, Lima, India, Charlie, Alpha, Cinq, Zéro, Zéro code Hôtel, Piano, Trois, Un, Zéro, Sept, Huit, Zéro. A vous ! »

A peine le code fût il donné que le Général de Mauperthieu hurla dans le microphone relié à ses pilotes de chasse :

« -Contre ordre, ne tirez pas ! Annulez la mission ! Je répète, annulez la mission ! » Trop tard cependant comme le lui confirma le chef de l'escadrille de chasse.

« -Première salve lancée monsieur. Contact dans 3, 2, 1. Tir réussi, premières cibles détruites. Reçu PC. Nous restons en attente. »

Le Général hurla des ordres sur tous les canaux d'urgence :

« -Envoyez des secours immédiatement aux coordonnées du crash. Mission prioritaire, je veux toutes les équipes disponibles.

Un silence lourd tomba dans le poste de commandement, bientôt coupé par une autre voix, nettement plus reconnaissable que la précédente.

« -Roméo ! Écho ! Piano ! Uniforme ! Bravo ! Lima ! India ! Charlie ! Alpha ! Cinq ! Zéro ! Zéro ! code Hôtel ! Piano ! Trois ! Un ! Zéro ! Sept ! Huit ! Zéro! Cessez le tir ! A vous !

-Reçu Mi-26, nous vous escortons. État du colis ? A vous.

-Reçu. Le colis est sauf. Envoyez une équipe pour retrouver les victimes de l'escorte. A vous.

-Reçu Mi-26. Secours en route, nous vous attendons. Terminé.

-Reçu PC. Terminé. »

Le Général hocha de la tête vers l'équipe dans le poste de commandement. Il prit alors un téléphone mural et composa un numéro.

* * *

...e _t c'est la raison pour laquelle, honorés sénateurs, je crois que nous devons nous souvenir de la souveraine détermination de nos plus augustes membres. C'est pourquoi notre colonne à décidée..._

Le Colonel Skorski plaça un doigt sur son oreillette pour améliorer la réception de la communication venue du poste de commandement. Il voyait à travers les fenêtres qu'une véritable tempête s'était levée et que des trombes d'eau formant des vagues par la force du vent étaient projetées avec force sur les façades des bâtiments. Une fois ses informations reçues, il prit une demi-minute pour se composer avant de s'engager avec autant d'assurance que possible à travers la porte latérale par laquelle Dame Fleur était entrée vingt minutes auparavant.

 _...nous estimons dès lors qu'il est de notre devoir sacré de guider la République et de poursuivre la grande œuvre de transformation de notre société vers l'idéal que le regretté Lord Harry appelait de ses vœux. C'est dans cet esprit que je propose..._

Dame Fleur était assise sur son fauteuil attitré, perdue dans ses pensées. Comme la coutume le voulait, la première partie de la session était réservée aux sénateurs qui pouvaient profiter de dix minutes pour exposer leurs idées et leurs propositions. Puis, comme c'était son privilège, elle parlerait en dernier pour répondre et clôturer la séquence avant de passer à l'étape des débats. L'ennui commençait déjà à la prendre quand elle vit l'attention d'une partie des sénateurs se diriger vers sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et vit le colonel Dimitri Skorski venir à sa rencontre. Il murmura un instant dans son oreille, ce à quoi elle répondit par un « QUOI ? » sonore qui stoppa net la logorrhée stérile du sénateur ayant prit la parole sur le _pavé_. N'écoutant que son cœur elle se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et s'élança hors de l'hémicycle en laissant toute l'assistance bouche-bée.

Dame Fleur se dirigea en courant vers les portes principales du Sénat. Voyant les Gardes Blancs la suivre elle leur cria par dessus son épaule : « Laissez-moi ! » qui les força à laisser une distance entre elle et eux. Ouvrant la porte, une puissante bourrasque de vent et de pluie manqua de peu de la faire glisser et tomber tandis que les grandes portes en métal étaient projetées contre les murs de pierre blanche. S'élançant immédiatement dehors sans la moindre protection contre le déluge, elle fut en quelques secondes trempée, sa longue robe blanche ruisselant d'eau, sa chevelure se défaisant et son maquillage coulant librement sur ses joues. Un petit attroupement encore assez courageux pour braver la fureur de la météo et repoussé sur les trottoirs derrière des barrières de sécurité la scruta silencieusement marcher sans protection aucune au milieu de l'avenue de la Victoire. Une caméra de télévision placée à l'extérieur de l'édifice du Sénat suivit quant à elle ses mouvement qui, sans que Dame Fleur ne le sache, étaient retransmis en direct à travers la République.

Elle s'avançait sur l'avenue, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus du Sénat. Quelques sénateurs, suivant son départ précipité, l'avait suivie dans sa fuite et s'étaient arrêtés à la porte de l'édifice en observant sa forme parfaitement reconnaissable se découper dans l'orage, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses vêtements battus par le vent et voletant autour d'elle en un halo fantômatique. Ils étaient dubitatifs et pour certains, anxieux. D'autres encore croyaient que le deuil avait fini par lui faire perdre la raison mais nul, interrogeant le colonel Skorski, n'obtint la moindre réponse de sa part qui aurait pu expliquer un tel comportement.

Fleur marchait toujours. A cinquante mètres derrière elle, la Garde Blanche suivait, incertaine du comportement à tenir entre le devoir de la protéger et le devoir d'obéir aux ordres. Dame Fleur était à mille lieux de penser à sa protection. Ignorant le froid qui la saisissait et le déluge qui continuait, elle avait plaquée une main contre son front pour protéger son regard de l'eau qui menaçait de l'aveugler. Tendant ses sens, elle attendait un indice quelconque qui pourrait la guider. Enfin elle s'arrêta, entendant à travers le vent le bruit reconnaissable des pâles d'un hélicoptère en approche. Quelques secondes encore et elle les vit. Cinq appareils en vol statique entourant un sixième qui tenta d'attérir malgré les rafales qui le bringuebalait en tous sens. Après une lutte de quelques secondes qui semblèrent être un éternité, l'hélicoptère se posa et sa porte latérale s'ouvrit. Un homme en uniforme noir de Général en sortit et se dirigea vers elle en courant. Sans la moindre hésitation elle fit de même et elle lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant fougueusement. Peu lui importait la pudeur qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir en public. Il était revenu. Harry était revenu.

Harry embrassa Fleur avec toute la passion dont il était capable, la serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à lui faire mal. En retour elle s'agrippa à lui avec une force égale, déchirant presque son col d'uniforme imbibé d'eau. La pluie lui battait les tempes, il faisait froid, le vent était assourdissant, ils étaient en public et probablement à la merci du regard de millions de personnes : il s'en fichait. Après plus de deux ans de séparation, une guerre atroce dont le quotidien n'était que mort et destruction, après avoir échappé mille fois aux sorts les plus funestes et alors que l'avenir n'avait jamais paru aussi sombre, il était de retour dans la République et il était exactement là où il devait être : dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait.

Avec elle à ses côtés, tout était possible. Et tout serait bientôt possible.

* * *

28 novembre 2009, 23h41 : Site de détention secrète de la Satis, Banlieue de Naples

« -Je... je ne sais rien. Pitié ! Ahhhhh ! » Hurla un détenu entièrement nu et attaché par les bras et les jambes sur la structure métallique d'un lit rouillé. A dessus de lui, un homme masqué appliquait une barre de fer rougie par le feu sur ses parties génitales.

« -Je n'ai pas compris. Répète encore. » Dit sadiquement le tortionnaire en bougeant légèrement la tige dans un autre angle.

« -Ahhhhh ! » Continua la victime incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente du fait de la douleur engendrée.

« -Je ne t'entends toujours pas. Parle plus fort ! » Le ton était clairement amusé, presque joyeux et d'autant plus terrifiant.

« -Ahhhhh !

« -Quel manque d'originalité... j'ai tout mon temps, tu sais. Tu ferais mieux de coopérer. »

La torture continua encore une dizaine de minutes avant que le tortionnaire, ayant fini de savourer son plaisir, décida de laisser sa proie reposer ses cordes vocales. L'homme allongé pleurait de larmes incontrôlables de douleur et de terreur. Sans montrer la moindre émotion le tortionnaire rangea méticuleusement ses outils dans une mallette, à l'exception d'un crochet en ferraille qu'il exhiba à quelques centimètres du visage tuméfié de l'homme martyrisé.

« -Tu vois ça ? Je vais le laisser. Juste là. Je vais sortir et si quand je reviens tu ne me parle pas, nous jouerons avec. D'accord ? » Sur ces mots il déposa avec un excès de délicatesse le crochet sur la poitrine du supplicié avant de sortir en fermant la porte. Il entendit distinctement des sanglots résonner dernière lui. _Bientôt il craquera_. Se dit-il satisfait.

Le tortionnaire marcha jusqu'à un bureau qu'il ouvrit d'un claquement de doigt et il se dirigea droit vers un bureau où étaient entreposés des dossiers confidentiels. Il entendit derrière lui un souffle et dégaina sa baguette dans un geste souple mais trop lent pour son adversaire qui le désarma.

« -J'ai toujours su que tu avais du talent. Je ne m'étais pas trompée.

-Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Gustav – parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui – d'une voix rauque.

« -C'est dans le sang, tu sais ? Certains parmi nous ont ce don particulier qui fait de nous des êtres supérieurs. »

Gustav pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogatif.

« -Mangemort ? »

La figure masquée était clairement une femme, comme l'indiquait son rire. Un sentiment malsain envahit Gustav à l'entente de ce rire. Un frisson terrible lui remonta l'échine.

« -Je ne parlais pas de pureté du sang. Je parle de ce goût que certains peuvent avoir pour le jeu auquel tu jouais tout à l'heure. Ceux pour qui la souffrance est un plaisir, qui excite et qui fait battre le sang dans les veines. Ceux-là font partie d'une caste supérieure. Comme toi. Comme moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous savez au moins ce que vous faites ?

-Prends la chaise et assieds-toi. »

Gustav pointé à bout portant comme il l'était, il ne discuta pas son ordre. Il vit que sur la table la liasse de dossiers avait été remplacée par une simple feuille au dessus duquel était posé un stylo.

« -Signe. » Ordonna la femme. Il n'y avait rien sur la feuille aussi il prit en main le stylo et parapha le document d'un G stylisé avant de reposer l'objet.

« -Et maintenant ton vrai nom. » Continua la femme. Gustav marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il dit calmement :

« -Vous allez me tuer.

-Oui.

-Bien. » Finit Gustav avant de recommencer à écrire deux mots. Il prit son temps pour boucher le stylo et pour le déposer sur la table. Ensuite il prit une grande inspiration et il demanda :

« -Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça ?

-On me l'a demandé. Pour que tu ne disparaisse pas comme un anonyme. Pour que l'on se souvienne de toi pour ce que tu as été.

-Lord Harry ?

-Possible.

-Si je meurs, puis-je au moins savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Bien sûr. » Répondit la femme en retirant son capuchon. Gustav étrangla un cri :

« -Vous ?

-On se retrouvera en enfer. Avada Kedavra ! »

Gustav tomba la tête sur son bureau. Mort. La femme s'approcha et conjura des flammes qui brûlèrent le cadavre. En moins d'une minute, il ne resta plus rien de la dépouille que de la poussière carbonisée. Ayant fini, elle murmura entre ses dents :

« -Pour Lord Harry. »


	8. Chapitre IV: Ces précieuses minutes

**Chapitre 4 : Ces précieuses minutes...**

 **Musique indicative : _City Of the Birth,_ Le Premier Cri, Armand Amar**

28 Novembre 2009, 17h48, Lyon, Centre de Commandement de l'État-major Général des Armées, La Pyramide

« -Roméo ! Écho ! Piano ! Uniforme ! Bravo ! Lima ! India ! Charlie ! Alpha ! Cinq ! Zéro ! Zéro ! code Hôtel ! Piano ! Trois ! Un ! Zéro ! Sept ! Huit ! Zéro! Cessez le tir ! A vous !

-Reçu Mi-26, nous vous escortons. État du colis ? A vous.

-Reçu. Le colis est sauf. Envoyez une équipe pour retrouver les victimes. A vous.

-Reçu Mi-26. Secours en route, nous vous attendons. Terminé.

-Reçu PC. Terminé. »

Le Général hocha de la tête vers l'équipe dans le poste de commandement. Il prit alors un téléphone mural et composa un premier numéro. Presque immédiatement il fut mit en relation avec l'un des hommes les plus dangereux et les plus craints de la République. Et bien que David de Mauperthieu se trouve au cœur du dispositif de sécurité du régime, à un poste central et bénéficiant de toute la confiance des protecteurs-conjoints, son interlocuteur restait un mystère complet pour lui. Il ne disposait d'aucune information sur son identité, d'aucune documentation de ses activités, d'aucune trace de son passé. Mathias, l'âme damnée de Lord Harry et le chef – ou du moins l'un des chefs – de la Satis était un fantôme et faisait tout pour le rester. Cet anonymat rendait De Mauperthieu mal à l'aise, surtout compte tenu des ordres qu'il avait préalablement reçu.

« -Oui ? »

La voie décharnée et modifiée n'était pas une surprise pour le Général. Aussi ne perdit-il pas de temps à énoncer ce qu'il avait à dire.

« -Nous avons réussi à prendre contact avec Lord Harry. Il se dirige actuellement vers Lyon en hélicoptère, il devrait se poser dans la capitale dans moins d'une demi-heure. J'avais reçu l'ordre de Dame Fleur de vous avertir en premier si une telle chose devait se produire et de me mettre à votre disposition. Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ?

-Évacuez toutes vos forces présentes sur le périphérique et levez immédiatement les barrages routiers 3, 5, 7, et 12. Des convois doivent partir et passer par ces points ils ne doivent pas être arrêtés. Concentrez la zone d'exclusion aérienne sur la capitale mais laissez un corridor ouvert au départ de l'aéroport Maxime en direction du nord. Mes équipes vous envoient les coordonnées précises en ce moment même.

-Avez-vous besoin d'un soutien au sol ? Une aide logistique précise ?

-Merci mais non Général, les équipes de la Satis suffiront. Suivez simplement vos protocoles, assurez-vous de sécuriser la zone d'atterrissage de Lord Harry et prévenez Dame Fleur, elle voudra être mise au courant. Je me charge de mes propres responsabilités. Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous le ferai savoir par ce canal.

-Entendu, je... » Le Général n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Maîtrisant un soupir de frustration, De Mauperthieu se força à se concentrer sur ses propres responsabilités. Il savait d'avance que le maître-mot de cette opération était le timing aussi en dépit de la froideur de Mathias et de son comportement à la limite de l'insulte, il donna ses ordres de coordination à ses officiers et prépara le redéploiement de ses forces selon les directives qui lui avaient été données. Une fois ces nouvelles données de mission appliquées et le redéploiement commencé, le Général passa à la phase suivante de son ordre de mission pour l'opération qu'il avait à sa charge : avertir son collègue et ami le Général Benjamin Mdialo, le commandant-en-chef des troupes expéditionnaires du BUAS.

* * *

28 Novembre 2009, 18h00, Lyon, sous le parvis de la Pyramide

Wolfgang entendit distinctement le murmure dans son oreillette :

« -Trois, Deux, Un. Mise à feu. _Go_ ! »

Une petite charge explosive fit sauter la porte blindée qui séparait les égouts de Lyon des premières lignes de défense souterraines de la Pyramide. Rapidement il s'engagea à la suite de ses équipiers dans ce qu'il savait être très probablement une mission suicide. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de participer à cette opération était la paye déjà versée par le commendataire de cette action sous la forme de bijoux et d'objets précieux. De quoi nourrir sa famille pour plusieurs années et les protéger du besoin y compris si il venait à disparaître. Déjà il avait fait installer sa femme et sa fille dans une vieille maison abandonnée de la famille de sa marraine une planque protégée et où nul n'irait les chercher. Il leur avait fait ses adieux et était venu pour ce boulot. _Son dernier boulot_.

Wolfgang, tout comme les autres membres de cette mission, était un mercenaire. La Guerre Noire lui avait appris à tuer et dans un monde où ses anciennes compétences de trader ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, il avait été forcé de se rabattre sur la seule chose qu'il savait désormais faire pour gagner son pain et offrir un avenir à ses proches et si possible un avenir meilleur que le sien. Depuis qu'il avait commencé cette activité, il avait beaucoup été amené à voyager. Dans le chaos de l'après-guerre, tuer était lucratif mais nécessitait d'être mobile et d'être malin. Il ne suffisait pas de savoir appuyer sur une gâchette pour faire ce job. La plupart du temps, les cibles étaient bien protégées, généralement surarmées et disposaient toujours d'une bonne dose de paranoïa. En dépit de ces réalités, Wolfgang avait apprit deux choses : Que le plan et la méthode étaient les seules clefs de la réussite dans les missions et qu'avec suffisamment de patience et de pugnacité, on pouvait tuer n'importe qui.

Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, Wolfgang n'était ni un tueur psychopathe, ni un névrosé pour lequel la violence était le seul moyen d'expression. Pour tout dire, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement son activité et avait une certaine répugnance à ôter la vie comme il le faisait mais la nécessité et sa dévotion absolue envers sa famille l'avaient conduit à mettre de côté ses réserves morales et à agir en dépit de ses convictions et de ses sentiments. En somme, Wolfgang se définissait lui-même comme un soldat au service unique de l'avenir de sa fille et qui ne lèverai son arme que tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait pour son futur. Et la paye qu'il avait obtenu pour « _prendre en charge sa cible_ » lui permettrait précisément de passer la main et de se concentrer uniquement sur ceux qu'il aimait. C'était donc avec une motivation décuplée qu'il s'était engagé aux côtés de l'équipe d'infiltration qui agissait aujourd'hui, précisément parce que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il participerait à une telle action.

Compte tenu du salaire qu'il lui avait été promis, Wolfgang avait immédiatement comprit que cette mission serait toute particulière et extrêmement dangereuse. Et effectivement, au regard des paramètres de la mission, il avait aisément saisi l'ampleur des risques : Lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué qu'il devrait infiltrer la Pyramide, il avait cru à un canular. Ce lieu était littéralement l'enceinte fortifiée la mieux gardé au monde. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il devrait le faire alors que la République serait sous couvre-feu et à la suite d'une série d'attaques contre ses institutions, il avait sérieusement douté de la crédibilité de son employeur. Au moment où il avait été engagé, quelques semaines plus tôt, la République n'aurait pas pu être plus forte, ses institutions fonctionnaient correctement et les nouvelles de la campagne contre la Horde en Inde étaient généralement excellentes. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit, enfin, qu'au moment où il passerait à l'attaque Lord Harry serait déjà mort et qu'un assaut de diversion serait lancé pour favoriser son passage à travers les défenses extérieures, Wolfgang avait acquiescé sans plus croire un mot de ce qui lui était dit. Si son employeur avait tellement besoin de dépenser son argent, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ?

Les événements de ces derniers jours avaient radicalement changé sa position et soudainement son employeur était passé du statut de _cinglé délirant_ à _fou dangereux_.Au regard de ce qu'il avait apparemment réussi faire – abattre l'avion de Lord Harry et déclencher une attaque sur la Pyramide – il lui avait semblé très clair qu'il lui serait impossible de revenir sur son engagement.

Après le chaos qu'il s'était déchaîné sur la République, Wolfgang avait logiquement cru que sa cible ne serait nulle autre que Dame Fleur. A quoi bon mener toutes ces opérations si ce n'était pour éliminer le dernier chef d'État de la République ? Là encore, il avait été singulièrement étonné. Son employeur lui avait très clairement fait comprendre que Dame Fleur ne serait même pas dans la Pyramide au moment de son attaque. Il lui avait fourni les plans complets des bâtiments, les itinéraires des Gardes Blancs, la fréquence radio de leur canal sécurisé et un dispositif de blocage du réseau de caméras et des détecteurs de mouvement. Le niveau d'accès qu'avait leur employeur, un certain _Nicolas_ , était tout bonnement hallucinant. Tout comme était leur objectif : _Éliminer Hestia Jones_.

Wolfgang ne savait pas qui était Hestia Jones ni qui était ce Nicolas (si tant est que ce soit son vrai prénom). Son seul contact physique avec son employeur avait eu lieu moins d'un mois auparavant lorsque un individu s'était présenté à un rendez-vous sur une aire d'autoroute désaffectée pour lui remettre son avance sur contrat. La seule chose qu'il savait était que d'après son employeur, la vraie difficulté serait de passer dans les conduits de ventilation de la Pyramide. Une fois là, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour atteindre le bureau de la Conseillère de la République.

La progression du commando était lente et précautionneuse. Il ne s'agissait pas de déclencher les alarmes et les pièges disposés à divers endroits des souterrains dans lesquels ils avançaient. Après plus d'une heure de progression ils atteignirent une colonne d'aération d'un mètre de côté. D'après les plans qui leur avaient été fournis, il s'agissait de grimper sur deux cent mètres jusqu'à l'embranchement 2B41 puis de suivre sur soixante mètres un conduit sur leur droite. Le groupe de mercenaires, composé d'une dizaine d'hommes, commença l'escalade quand ils entendirent une alarme stridente résonner dans le bâtiment, bientôt suivi de plusieurs explosions. L'assaut frontal qui devait leur servir de diversion avait commencé ils étaient en retard sur leur horaire.

Le matériel fourni par leur employeur leur permit d'arriver rapidement au niveau désigné. La partie la plus délicate commençait alors. Il s'agissait de traverser aussi discrètement que possible l'étage en passant par les conduits d'aération et en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit ni à l'éveiller les soupçons lors de leur passage devant les sorties d'air, moment où ils pourraient être visible des employés de bureau et des gardes. Rampant en queue de file, Wolfgang et les autres passèrent les uns après les autres devant les bouches d'aération. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à dix mètres de leur point de sortie au dessus du bureau de leur cible quand Wolfgang aperçut quelque chose en regardant en contre bas à travers les volets en plastique de la dernière ouverture faite dans le conduit.

S'immobilisant, Wolfgang frémit tout d'un coup et commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant...

« -Nous devons faire demi-tour. C'est un piège. » Murmura t-il à ses collègues grâce à un micro caché dans dans sa manche.

« -Quoi ? » Lui répondit le leader du groupe, occupé à placer des charges explosives au lieu précis qui leur avait été communiqué.

« -C'est un piège ! Nous devons faire demi-tour.

-Il a les chocottes. Il a pas les nerfs qui faut ! » ironisa Gary, un grand gaillard juste devant lui.

« -C'est plus le moment de reculer. On y est, on y va ! » dit le leader, d'une voix résolue.

« -Non. » répondit Wolfgang. « -Je n'y vais pas. Je vous attends à la sortie mais je vais pas plus loin.

-Ok. Reste en stand-by le temps qu'on finisse. On parlera de tout ça après. Tu peux faire une croix sur ta part ! »

Wolfgang ne répondit pas, tout occupé qu'il était à fuir le plus discrètement possible. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour sortir du conduit et redescendre la colonne d'aération. Il allait arriver à boyau vertical quand il entendit dans son oreillette un « _Go !_ » caractéristique suivi d'une petite explosion. Mais ce qu'il entendit surtout, ce fut exactement ce qu'il craignait : un échange de tir nourri entre les mercenaires et des Gardes qui savaient de tout évidence exactement où ils se trouvaient. Rampant avec la force du désespoir il se trouvait au bord du vide quand il entendit derrière lui :

« -Il y en a un autre ! Il est là, il est là ! »

Du coin de l'œil Wolfgang vit une arme pointée dans sa direction. Sans hésitation, il sauta dans le vide pour éviter un tir mortel et plongea dans l'obscurité.

* * *

28 Novembre 2009, 18h15, Aéroport de Lyon

Affublé d'un uniforme militaire ordinaire, le képi visé sur les tempes et une arme de service à sa ceinture, Mathias passait pour le plus banal des sous-officiers des Légions. Un déguisement qui n'était sans doute pas nécessaire tant le nombre de personnes connaissant sa véritable identité était restreint mais un simulacre auquel il se livrait avec un certain plaisir tant il aimait se fondre dans l'anonymat et tant il jouissait du fait de savoir que ses hommes, tout en ignorant son identité véritable savaient qu'il pouvait toujours être potentiellement l'un d'entre eux. Il était ironique que l'on ne puisse plus le reconnaître que quand il était masqué de son capuchon et que sa voix était déformée. Son masque était devenu son identité véritable tandis que sa véritable identité connue seulement de Lord Harry était devenue l'objet du mystère dont il savait qu'il agitait les questions et les fantasmes les plus intenses de la part des lieutenants de son maître.

Assis à la place du conducteur d'une jeep réglementaire, il fermait le convoi qui s'était élancé dans l'orage au départ de l'une des prisons secrètes de la Satis dans la capitale. A l'arrière du véhicule, un officier supérieur tentait de calmer sa nervosité en prenant des petites lampées d'un alcool fort qu'il prélevait d'une flasque cachée dans la poche de son veston. Naturellement cet officier, un Commandant de la Légion, ne savait qui était en train de le conduire mais Mathias, voyant dans le rétroviseur les mains de _son supérieur_ trembler, savait pourquoi ce Commandant était en proie à une telle agitation. La mission qui lui avait été confiée était délicate et clandestine et allait à l'encontre de tous les principes devant guider la République. C'était d'ailleurs précisément en raison de la sensibilité de cette action qu'il avait décidé de participer lui-même, tant pour jauger ses hommes que pour s'assurer que ce qui devait être fait serait bien fait.

Dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel de De Mauperthieu, Mathias, ayant préalablement préparé ses convois, avait donné l'ordre de départ. Il s'agissait de quitter la capitale dans la plus parfaite discrétion et quel meilleur moyen de le faire que lorsque Lord Harry arriverait triomphalement pour reprendre la main sur la République ? Comme prévu Mauperthieu n'avait pas perdu de temps pour lever les barrages nécessaires au passage des convois et comme prévu l'accès à l'aéroport avait été laissé vide de tout soldat en faction et de tout témoin. Le convoi avec lequel Mathias roulait arriva à l'aéroport et là encore tout était prêt selon ses plans.

Le Commandant descendit de la voiture et Mathias resta à sa place, à attendre le bon moment. Après quelques minutes et alors que les avions cargo arrivaient près d'eux sur le tarmac, Mathias appuya sur le bouton d'une petite télécommande dissimulée dans sa poche qui déclencha la réception sur le poste de radio de la voiture d'un message préenregistré. Mathias se leva précipitamment de son siège et cria à l'attention du commandant, pour couvrir le bruit des réacteurs des appareils :

« -Mon Commandant, nous avons reçu de nouvelles instructions du QG. »

Le Commandant se précipita vers le véhicule et écouta le message avec un sentiment croissant d'appréhension. Comme de juste, et alors qu'originellement les avions-cargo devaient s'arrêter près d'eux, il se dirigèrent vers la piste de décollage et s'élancèrent dans la nuit tombante, disparaissant bientôt à travers les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur les soldats restés près des camions. Le Commandant prit quelques instants pour digérer ses nouveaux ordres, il prit une longue gorgée de sa flasque et beugla en direction de ses hommes en faction :

« -On remballe ! Tout le monde dans les camions et que ça saute ! »

Se tournant vers Mathias, le Commandant dit :

« -Passez-moi une carte. » Il l'examina un instant et désigna un point à quelques kilomètres de l'aéroport. « -Nous allons à cet endroit, nous prenons la tête du convoi.

-Oui Monsieur. » Répondit Mathias dans sa plus parfaite imitation de la réponse d'un subordonné à son supérieur.

Le convoi repartit de l'aéroport comme il était arrivé : dans un crissement de pneus sur le bitume détrempé. Mathias conduisit à vive allure la colonne de véhicules à travers la campagne pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter à un croisement et de prendre une petite route de terre à travers champs. Le route chaotique et cabossée bringuebalait la voiture et Mathias pouvait voir que les camions qui le suivaient balançaient d'un coté et de l'autre de la route, tentant tant bien que mal de garder un certain équilibre et menaçant par instant de basculer sur le bas-côté. Au loin à travers la pluie, Mathias pouvait voir ce qu'il savait être la destination finale de la colonne motorisée. Un petit bois enserré dans une vallée encaissée entre deux collines. Arrivé à la lisière du bois, il stoppa sa voiture et il vit dans son rétroviseur la suite de camions faire de même.

Comme il le lui avait été ordonné par le message, le Commandant resta dans la voiture à attendre l'arrivée de _l'intermédiaire_ devant s'occuper de son chargement. Moins de deux minutes plus tard trois personnes sortirent du sous-bois et s'approchèrent d'eux. A leur accoutrement, ils étaient des officiers du _Losange_ , la division du renseignement intérieur de la Satis aux méthodes aussi craintes que reconnues pour leur efficacité. Ils s'approchèrent de la voiture de Mathias et s'adressèrent directement au Commandant :

« -Nous sommes vos intermédiaires. Nous allons prendre en main votre chargement maintenant.

-Vous voulez décharger ici ?

-Cela fera l'affaire. Ils sont préparés ?

-D'après les ordres de Mathias, oui.

-Bien. Montrez-moi. »

Le Commandant sortit de la voiture et ordonna à son chauffeur – Mathias – de rester à son poste tandis qu'il allait montrer le contenu des camions aux nouveaux venus. Mathias savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. _L'intermédiaire_ qu'il avait choisi pour cette opération était aussi fidèle qu'obéissant et il savait ce que suivre les ordres signifiait. La raison pour laquelle Mathias était venu était d'avantage pour juger de la réaction des hommes de la Satis que de la qualité de ses agents spéciaux. Il aurait rapidement la confirmation de son intuition, pensa t-il.

Quelques minutes après être sorti de la voiture, le Commandant cria ses ordres aux soldats :

« -En formation ! Déchargez-moi les camions ! »

Immédiatement ce fut une agitation extrême. Mathias descendit de sa jeep et se positionna près d'elle comme il le lui aurait été prescrit si il avait été un véritable chauffeur. De sa position il pu voir les soldats descendre de leurs véhicules et courir en tout sens avant d'ouvrir les portes arrières des camions et que le véritable chaos s'installe.

Des humains. Le chargement du convoi était composé de prisonniers soit-disant arrêtés par Andreï Volmikov et qui avaient disparus depuis quelques jours. Hommes et femmes, tous avaient en commun d'être des pseudos-opposants à la tentative de putsch orchestrée par Volmikov. Tous étaient dépeints comme des personnalités publiques ou semi-publiques respectables, soucieuses des institutions et respectueuses de la loi. C'étaient des figures de proue dans tous les domaines : médias, politique, spectacle, économie, tous avaient en commun d'être relativement marqués politiquement et d'appartenir à cette frange, pour l'instant peu organisée, qui critiquait ouvertement la République, ses institutions et appelait à plus de _démocratie nationale_. A plusieurs reprises, tous avaient formulés des critiques à l'égard de la centralisation des pouvoirs entre les mains des protecteurs-conjoints, tous avaient formulés des oppositions de principe explicites et réitérée contre le pouvoir central et tous tentaient d'une façon ou d'une autre de démembrer la République pour revenir à des états-nations. Pour ces raisons et pour d'autres, ils avaient été inscrits sur une liste d'opposants potentiels pouvant gêner la marche vers le pouvoir suprême de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur et pour cela, ils devaient être éliminés.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mathias et la Satis recouraient à l'élimination d'opposants des Protecteurs-conjoints. Déjà pendant la Guerre Noire Mathias avait _éventé_ l'État-major de la Résistance pour en _purger_ ceux à même de remettre en cause l'autorité de Lord Harry. Plus tard, alors que la République avait été constituée, Mathias avait cogéré avec Gustav l'élimination des contestataires à l'ordre établi. Mathias avait en particulier géré la conscription d'opposants et de suspects qui avaient été envoyés sur le front contre la Horde où ils avaient _tragiquement_ succombé lors d'escarmouches. Mais contrairement à ces activités antérieurs à la fois solitaires et organisées au cas par cas, c'était la première fois que Mathias et la Satis organisaient la disparition d'un nombre important d'individus en une seule fois d'une façon aussi systématique. Une gradation dans la violence qui ne le dérangeait pas mais dont il savait que Lord Harry souhaitait qu'elle soit l'exception plutôt que la norme. Après tout l'objectif n'était pas de susciter la peur, mais au contraire de favoriser la cohésion au sein d'un édifice qui ne devait pas être remis en cause.

De fait, l'objectif de l'ensemble de la _Purge_ était avant tout politique et souhaitait – aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître – favoriser l'avènement d'un État de droit, tolérant et démocratique. Ni Mathias ni Lord Harry n'étaient dupes. Ils savaient parfaitement que l'assassinat de ces individus – dont on blâmerait Volmikov d'être l'instigateur – pousserait à terme d'autres personnes pour l'instant invisibles à prendre le flambeau du combat politique. C'était là toute la subtilité du plan qu'ils avaient mit en place. En éliminant des figures de proue volubiles mais peu organisées, Lord Harry créait des martyrs pouvant par la suite servir d'épouvantails contre tous ceux voulant porter atteinte aux principes républicains du régime. L'objectif n'était donc pas d'éliminer toute opposition possible – après tout la République devait à terme être un édifice démocratique et transparent – mais bien de créer une genèse sacrificielle à laquelle  tous les citoyens pourraient se raccrocher et leur permettant de savoir exactement quels étaient leurs droits et quel prix ils payeraient si jamais on tentait de les leur arracher. Enfin en opérant une telle action, Lord Harry et les autres responsables de la Pyramide s'offraient le luxe d'un développement optimal de leur pouvoir sans que ladite opposition, désormais décapitée, ne puisse correctement s'y opposer dans un premier temps. Et quant à ceux qui verraient clair dans les manipulations qui étaient orchestrées... ils comprendraient que la contestation politique ne serait légitime et tolérée que tant qu'elle n'attaquait ni la République, ni les Protecteurs-conjoints.

La pente était glissante. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher l'État de continuer ce genre de pratiques une fois Lord Harry et Dame Fleur confortés dans leur pouvoir ? Mathias savait que cette question légitime ne se posait même pas. Les conditions pour ce genre d'opérations ne pouvaient être réunies qu'une seule fois et il savait que dès le retour de Lord Harry, tout un processus de _vérité et de réconciliation citoyenne_ serait instauré pour découvrir l'étendue des _crimes de Volmikov_ et empêcher qu'une telle chose ne puisse se reproduire. C'était la raison pour laquelle Mathias devait prêter une attention si particulière à cette mission. Il devait créer les preuves d'une implication de Volmikov et de ses séides et faire en sorte que ni la Satis ni lui ne soient inquiétés en quoi que ce soit. Il devait créer des conditions suffisamment inhumaines et révoltantes pour façonner un sentiment de dégoût absolu au sein de la population. Il devait enfin créer les preuves nécessaire au bon déroulement du développement politique de la République et marginaliser les nationalistes en les pointant du doigt.

Ce n'était pas par hasard que ce petit bois à quelques dizaines de kilomètres avait été choisi par Mathias pour mener cette action. Cette forêt se précisément accolée à un petit village qui s'était transformé en communauté indépendante et autogérée pendant la Guerre Noire. La spécificité de ce village était la profonde xénophobie de ses habitants, un sentiment antirépublicain généralement partagé et une haine des sorciers. Depuis l'avènement de la République ce village de quelques centaines d'habitants avait été mis en quarantaine et surveillé de près par la Satis. Dès lors, le plan était simple. Il s'agissait de _donner_ les prisonniers à ces habitants et les laisser faire les basses œuvres de la Satis. Mathias avait d'ailleurs poussé la perversion jusqu'à diffuser dans les puits des potions de rage pour favoriser l'antagonisme de ces hommes, femmes et enfants envers leurs victimes désignées.

Une ligne de plus de deux-cent personnes encadrés par des gardes armés s'avança dans le bois. Ils étaient glacés, trempés de pluie froide et effrayés. Pour la plupart, il ne faisait aucun doute que seule la mort les attendaient au fond de cette forêt. L'expérience de la Guerre Noire leur avait enlevé leurs illusions et pourtant ils ne se rebellaient pas. Une passivité déconcertante les étreignaient. Sans un mot, la tête baissée et un air résigné sur leur visage, ils avançaient lentement entre les arbres. Chez certains on distinguait des larmes coulant librement mais pas un cri n'échappait de leurs lèvres. Un silence terrifiant et magnifique habitait les lieux tandis que seuls des feuilles mortes craquaient sous le pas de ses suppliciés.

Suivant à une distance respectueuse le Commandant et l' _intermédiaire_ , Mathias était situé en tête de la file. Enfin, arrivé de l'autre côté du bois, l' _intermédiaire_ sortit une baguette du revers de sa manche et transfigura ses vêtements, de même que ceux du Commandant et de Mathias. Sur un signe du Commandant la colonne s'arrêta. Deux officiers du _Losange_ apparurent d'un bosquet, portant une grosse caisse de ce qui semblait être des armes.

« -Rassemblez les prisonniers dans la clairière, à cent mètres d'ici. Vous y trouverez des sacs et des menottes. Entravez les et laissez les là. » Ordonna l' _intermédiaire_ au Commandant. « Je prends votre chauffeur avec moi, il vous rejoindra plus tard. » Finit-il en désignant Mathias du menton.

Une fois les prisonniers et leurs gardes partis, l'i _ntermédiaire_ s'adressa à Mathias d'un ton bien plus respectueux.

« -Nous sommes près Monsieur.

-Parfait. Que pensez-vous du Commandant ?

-Apeuré mais fiable. Il pourrait faire une bonne recrue Monsieur.

-Je suis d'accord. Procédez. Quand ce sera terminé, autorisez-le à boire sa flasque.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Je ne veux pas d'erreur. Je compte sur vous Machenko. Ne me décevez pas.

-Vous partez Monsieur ?

-Un rendez-vous important. Je ne dois pas être en retard. Quand ce sera fini vous viendrez me faire votre rapport.

-A vos ordres Monsieur »

Mathias transplana, laissant à l' _intermédiaire_ de terminer cette opération. Celui-ci produisit un Patronus qui transmit un ordre à son équipe et se dirigea vers la clairière où les soldats et le Commandant l'attendait, les prisonniers assis par terre dans la boue et les mains menottées dans le dos.

« -Dites à vos hommes de retourner aux camions et discutons un peu. » Il l'entraîna à la suite des soldats qui abandonnèrent les prisonniers seuls dans la clairière. S'en suivit un silence assez désagréable pendant quelques minutes.

« -...

-Vous avez fait une bonne impression vous savez ?

-Comment ça ?

-C'est suffisamment rare pour être noté. D'habitude les légionnaires font de mauvais membres du _Losange_. Il faut un mental particulier, vous comprenez ?

-Je ne...

-Enfin tout ça pour dire que vous avez une opportunité commandant. Une vraie opportunité.

-C'est à dire ? »

L' _intermédiaire_ et le Commandant étaient retournés aux véhicules. Les camions avaient déjà démarré leurs moteurs et attendaient le signal du départ.

« -C'est à dire que si vous montez dans cette voiture, vous resterez un officier des Légions. Si, en revanche, vous ne montez pas dans cette voiture, vous deviendrez un officier de la Satis. Vous devez faire ce choix maintenant.

-Je...

-Je comprendrai si vous voulez réfléchir mais d'après votre dossier vous voulez servir et votre profil psychologique indique une compatibilité avec les opérations que nous menons.

-Je pensais qu'il fallait être un sorcier pour y entrer ?

-Bien sur que non. Il faut juste accepter de travailler avec eux mais cela ne vous pose pas de problème n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, non bien sûr.

-Je serai ravi de discuter plus longuement avec vous mais nous avons un horaire à respecter et j'ai besoin de votre réponse tout de suite. Vous êtes intéressé ?

-Je... je... j'accepte. »

L' _intermédiaire_ sourit largement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Commandant.

« -Dites à vos hommes de retourner à l'aéroport. Vous restez avec moi. »

Le Commandant donna les ordres. La file de camions repartit dans la campagne quand il demanda :

« -Et...et mon chauffeur ?

-Vous n'avez pas de chauffeur. Vous n'avez jamais eu de chauffeur.

-Il est...il est mort ?

-Non. Vous avez été conduit ici par Mathias en personne. Quand je vous disais que vous avez fait une bonne impression. »

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés qu'une puissante déflagration détruisit toute la file des camions, tuant sur le coup les soldats. L' _intermédiaire_ choisit ce moment pour dire :

« -Bienvenue dans le _Losange_. Si vous vous sentez d'en partager, je prendrais bien un peu de votre flasque avant d'y aller. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail devant nous. »

Tremblant de peur, le Commandant passa sa fiole.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartirent ensemble dans les bois exécuter leurs ordres.

* * *

28 Novembre 2009, 18h22, Lyon, Quartier des ministères

Elle s'avançait sur l'avenue, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus du Sénat. Quelques sénateurs suivant son départ précipité l'avait suivie dans sa fuite et s'étaient arrêtés à la porte de l'édifice en observant sa forme parfaitement reconnaissable se découper dans l'orage, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses vêtements battus par le vent et voletant autour d'elle en un halo fantomatique. Ils étaient dubitatifs et pour certains, anxieux. D'autres encore croyaient que le deuil avait fini par lui faire perdre la raison mais nul, interrogeant le colonel Skorski, n'obtint la moindre réponse de sa part qui aurait pu expliquer un tel comportement.

Fleur marchait toujours. A cinquante mètres derrière elle, la Garde Blanche suivait, incertaine du comportement à tenir entre le devoir de la protéger et le devoir d'obéir aux ordres. Dame Fleur était à mille lieux de penser à sa protection. Ignorant le froid qui la saisissait et le déluge qui continuait, elle avait plaquée une main contre son front pour protéger son regard de l'eau qui menaçait de l'aveugler. Tendant ses sens, elle attendait un indice quelconque pourrait la guider. Enfin elle s'arrêta, entendant à travers le vent le bruit reconnaissable des pâles d'un hélicoptère en approche. Quelques secondes encore et elle les vit. Cinq appareils en vol statique entourant un sixième qui tenta d'attérir malgré les rafales qui le bringuebalait en tous sens. Après une lutte de quelques secondes qui semblèrent être un éternité, l'hélicoptère se posa et sa porte latérale s'ouvrit. Un homme en uniforme noir de Général en sortit et se dirigea vers elle en courant. Sans la moindre hésitation elle fit de même et elle lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant fougueusement. Peu lui importait la pudeur qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir en public. Il était revenu. Harry était revenu.

Harry embrassa Fleur avec toute la passion dont il était capable, la serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à lui faire mal. En retour elle s'agrippa à lui avec une force égale, déchirant presque son col d'uniforme imbibé d'eau. La pluie lui battait les tempes, il faisait froid, le vent était assourdissant, ils étaient en public et probablement à la merci du regard de millions de personnes : il s'en fichait. Après plus de deux ans de séparation, une guerre atroce dont le quotidien n'était que mort et destructions, après avoir échappé mille fois aux sorts les plus funestes et alors que l'avenir n'avait jamais paru aussi sombre, il était de retour dans la République et il était exactement là où il devait être : dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait.

Tout autour d'eux un nombre croissant d'individus s'agitaient tandis qu'ils ne se préoccupaient plus que de l'un l'autre. De l'hélicoptère momentanément posé au sol, une dizaine de militaires et d'officiers était sortie rapidement et avait formée à périmètre de sécurité avec la Garde Blanche qui avait accourue vers leur position, le doigt nerveusement rivé sur la détente de leurs fusils-mitrailleurs. L'aéronef redécolla alors dans la pénombre, le son de ses pales disparaissant progressivement dans les airs. Harry et Fleur se détachèrent l'un de l'autre quand un Garde Blanc se racla bruyamment la gorge et leur dit :

« -Nous devons vous mettre en sécurité, vous êtes trop exposés ici. »

Harry mit quelques secondes pour reconnaître le visage et la voix de Joachim Zeller, un de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard devenu militaire pendant la Guerre Noire et un homme qu'il avait remarqué lors de la Prise d'Azkaban. Fleur hocha de la tête et ensemble ils marchèrent main dans la main vers les portes du Sénat où les sénateurs et les députés s'étaient agglutinés. Pour la protéger légèrement des bourrasques de pluie, Harry déboutonna son manteau militaire et le plaça sur les épaules de Fleur avant de passer une main derrière ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle lui sourit et ensemble ils firent le chemin vers les marches du Sénat, saluant de la main la foule qui avait commencée à scander leurs noms. Alors qu'ils allaient arriver sur le parvis du Sénat, une voiture militaire déboula d'une rue latérale, provoquant la stupeur et un regain de nervosité chez les gardes du corps des protecteurs-conjoints. Alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en joug, Harry posa la main sur l'épaule du Garde Blanc le plus proche et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Les portes du véhicule s'ouvrirent : deux officiers en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers Harry et Fleur, arrêtés à mi-hauteur des marches et sous le regard attentif des parlementaires et de la foule rassemblée.

Fleur reconnut les deux hommes comme son aide de camp et le chef d'état-major du gouvernorat militaire de Lyon, le Général David de Mauperthieu et le Général Benjamin Mdialo, le commandant en chef des troupes expéditionnaires du BUAS. Deux des militaires les plus influents de la République et parmi les plus fidèles d'entre les fidèles du régime. Elle sourit et vit du coin de l'œil Harry en faire autant. Elle devinait qu'il avait une pensée amusée pour la pièce de théâtre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et en effet avec une lenteur maîtrisée les deux officiers s'approchèrent d'eux avant de s'incliner profondément en signe de soumission et de respect. Elle maintint difficilement un sourire neutre sur son visage alors qu'un sentiment de joie sauvage s'emparait d'elle en cet instant. Derrière elle elle entendit les sénateurs commencer à applaudir bruyamment en cadence avec la foule et tandis que Harry enjoignait à David et à Benjamin de se redresser, elle se retourna leva les yeux vers les portes grandes ouvertes du Sénat.

Cette victoire était la leur. Leur règne ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

28 Novembre 2009, 19h05, Lyon, Quartier des ministères

 _Nicolas_ , assis derrière son bureau, ferma les yeux de concentration et chercha dans son esprit les moyens pour résoudre le problème qui se posait à lui. Quoi qu'il advienne, l'opération était un succès et ses principales pièces venaient progressivement se positionner à l'endroit exact qu'il avait prévu pour elles. Seules de petites contrariétés menaçaient encore de gripper son stratagème mais avec de la patience et de l'organisation ces contrariétés s'évaporeraient d'elles-mêmes en temps utile.

Il venait d'être informé que l'un des assaillants infiltrés dans la Pyramide par ses soins n'avait pas été neutralisé par les Gardes Blancs. L'attaque de diversion avait été suffisamment efficace pour permettre à au moins un mercenaire de prendre la fuite. C'était un souci mineur mais qui pouvait potentiellement être dérageant si il n'était pas traité immédiatement. Compte tenu de l'activité concertée récente contre les Protecteurs-conjoints, les premières hypothèses seraient que l'attaque visait à piéger les appartements de Dame Fleur pour décapiter la République. Mais dans l'éventualité faible où la République mettrait la main sur des survivants de cette opération, les cadres de la Satis arriveraient inévitablement à des conclusions qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir être mises en lumière sans parler des Protecteurs-conjoints qui verraient immédiatement dans son jeu ses intentions réelles.

 _Nicolas_ devait donc faire un ajustement dans ses plans et employer une de ses pièces maîtresses pour éliminer toutes les preuves et tous les survivants avant qu'ils ne soient interceptés où qu'ils ne puissent révéler leurs objectifs initiaux. Un jeu d'échec s'engageait dans le noir et _Nicolas_ avait l'avantage de faire bouger les premiers pions. Un intense plaisir s'empara de lui la bataille pour le pouvoir suprême avait enfin commencée.

Pour le plus grand bien.

* * *

7 Décembre 2009, 13h45, Lyon, Sénat, Bureaux provisoires des Protecteurs-conjoints

L'attaque commando sur la Pyramide avait forcée Lord Harry et Dame Fleur à installer leurs quartiers dans les locaux du Sénat, le temps que les protocoles de sécurité soient vérifiés et de nouvelles mesures de protection soient mises en place. Dans l'attente, toute une aile des bâtiments avait été affectée aux besoins des Protecteurs. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Lord Harry de se familiariser avec les parlementaires, de discuter et de négocier avec eux et, plus simplement, de faire acte de présence et d'utiliser son influence pour faire avancer ses projets. La popularité dont il jouissait était telle que son influence lui permettait de faire à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer et après l'épisode calamiteux de la tentative de coup d'État de Volmikov – dont la responsabilité était, d'après les médias et l'organigramme officiel de la République sinon de la réalité, du Sénat puisqu'il avait été nommé par lui comme Conseiller de la République – Lord Harry avait une totale liberté de manœuvre dans la mise en place de son programme et de ses projets.

Mais avant de penser à quelque politique que ce soit, l'Exécutif devait gérer la situation d'urgence née de la _Crise de novembre_ et de la _Purge_. Le principal coupable, Andreï Volmikov, avait été appréhendé mais s'était malheureusement suicidé dans sa cellule avant tout interrogatoire. D'un même point de vue strictement judiciaire, les _auxiliaires_ avaient été placés en camp d'internement où ils attendaient leur comparution devant la justice lors d'un procès qui serait sans nul doute très médiatisé. Les Légions déployées à travers la République garantissaient l'ordre et restaient entièrement loyales envers l'autorité légitime des Protecteurs-conjoints mais la difficulté résidait dans les foyers de contestation naissants qui manifestaient une opposition – pour l'instant passive mais bien présente – envers ce qu'ils considéraient (à raison) comme des abus de la part de l'État. (Il était à noter que dans l'esprit de beaucoup une distinction était à faire entre l'État et les Protecteurs-conjoints). Avant que la situation ne s'embrase et que la vindicte populaire ne se tourne contre les Protecteurs-conjoints il fallait donc détourner son attention, d'une part grâce à la tenue rapide de grands procès contre tous les coupables réels ou supposés et d'autre part par une victoire majeure des Protecteurs-conjoints dans des domaines de grand prestige et pouvant renforcer leur emprise sur la société et cimenter leur pouvoir.

C'était une autre leçon tirée de la _Crise de novembre_. Le plus grand danger contre le pouvoir des Protecteurs-conjoints résidait avant tout dans deux institutions de la République : La Satis et le Sénat. La puissance opérationnelle de la Satis imposait qu'elle soit exclusivement contrôlée par la Pyramide et que la chaîne de commandement soit strictement verticale. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas y avoir d'organisation parallèle, de structure sous-jacente ou de rivalité avec d'autres institutions. La Satis devait  seule coordonner les opérations de renseignement intérieur et extérieur, les opérations secrètes et clandestines, la veille institutionnelle et la protection des corps et des biens de la République. En clair cela signifiait deux choses : d'une part que Gustav devait être éliminé et que ses _spectres_ devaient être rattachés à l'organigramme de la Satis et d'autre part que la Satis devait être directement dirigée par les Protecteurs-conjoints via un socle de fidèles entièrement dévoués à leur cause. En bref la Satis devait devenir le bras armé et inaliénable des Protecteurs-conjoints et ne devait en aucun cas tomber sous le contrôle d'une autre institution de la République et surtout pas du Sénat.

Le Sénat, justement. Les quelques jours de la _Crise de novembre_ avaient clairement démontré que le Sénat était capable de prendre ses responsabilités – ce qui était l'un des buts recherchés par Lord Harry et Dame Fleur dans le développement de leur machination – mais aussi – et c'était là un grave sujet d'inquiétude pour eux – entièrement capable de s'arroger un pouvoir supplémentaire, quitte à pousser vers la sortie Fleur dès que la première faiblesse était apparue. Nul n'était dupe de l'origine des rumeurs qui avaient commencé à circuler après l'attaque de l'aéroport Maxime et qui tablaient sur un retrait de Fleur de la vie politique. Et si pour l'instant aucune preuve ne venait étayer ces faits, il suffisait de voir à qui celles-ci pouvaient profiter pour comprendre que certains sénateurs, non content de disposer d'une autorité reconnue et souveraine dans la République, ne diraient pas non à l'hypothèse de succéder à Fleur et à Harry comme Protecteurs-conjoints.

Cette hypothèse était une probabilité qui n'était pas passée inaperçue hors des arcanes de la République, ce qui renvoyait précisément à ce froid début d'après-midi de décembre où Lord Harry et Dame Fleur préparaient leur rendez-vous suivant avec trépidation. L'Empire du Japon avait en effet et pour la première fois depuis la proclamation de la République dépêché un ambassadeur plénipotentiaire à Lyon. Que celui-ci arrive dans la capitale le 26 novembre, soit trois jours après l'attaque contre le convoi de Liao Deng, et alors que chaos menaçait de s'étendre sans le moindre contrôle n'était évidemment pas dû au hasard. Que ses lettres de créances officialisant sa mission fassent mention explicite de _son envoi auprès de l'autorité souveraine du Sénat de la République_ sans la moindre évocation des Protecteurs-conjoints était en outre particulièrement parlant. L'Empire du Japon avait fait le pari d'une République décapitée où son ambassadeur pourrait jouer des dissensions entre les parlementaires pour obtenir des avantages favorisant son expansion.

Dame Fleur devait mettre au crédit de l'ambassadeur Aoki Tanaka sa fabuleuse capacité d'adaptation. La demande officielle de rendez-vous qu'il avait envoyé au Président du _Conseil des Archontes_ avait simplement été réexpédiée au Cabinet des Protecteurs-conjoints sans plus d'explications. Il avait en outre – et sans le moindre regard pour la situation de crise que traversait la République –  exigé l'obtention immédiate de locaux provisoires en exhibant ostensiblement son immunité diplomatique pour lui et sa suite. Dans toute autre situation le comportement qu'il avait déployé à l'égard de la République et de ses dirigeants aurait constitué la base d'une crise diplomatique mais il savait parfaitement – tout comme Dame Fleur et Lord Harry – que la relation bilatérale entre la République et le Japon était trop importante pour que la République puisse se permettre de jouer les offusquée et ce alors qu'elle était en position de faiblesse relative.

Pour Lord Harry en particulier ce rendez-vous était une priorité absolue. Ses troupes stationnées dans le sous-continent indien préparaient un largement mouvement d'encerclement des forces de la Horde à travers la péninsule indochinoise. Or il savait d'une part que l'Empire du Japon – de par son réseau d'informateurs et la logique militaire de cette action – était au fait de cette stratégie et d'autre part que la conquête de ces territoires serait difficile du fait de la fortification des positions de la Horde, de l'emploi massif de boucliers humains et de ce qui serait sans le moindre doute un âpre combat en milieu tropical humide et dans la jungle. En raison de ces deux paramètres, l'État-major se trouvait face à un risque clair : celui d'exposer le flan de ses troupes d'invasion à une attaque massive des forces japonaises dont les bases arrières principales se trouvaient entre autres sur l'île de Hainan à quelques encablures de la péninsule et de la ville de Hanoï, l'un des objectifs prioritaires de la campagne.

La République en général et Lord Harry en particulier voulaient à tout prix éviter un conflit armé avec l'Empire du Japon. Les Légions pouvaient certes contrer toute incursion dans leur zone de déploiement et leur équipement était d'une qualité supérieure à celui employé par les japonais mais les lignes logistiques japonaises étaient bien plus courtes et plus protégées, sans parler du risque d'attrition décuplé par le combat contre des forces démultipliées. La perspective d'une bataille contre un ennemi reposé sans que ce combat ne puisse décemment s'inscrire dans la vision universaliste défendue par la République – comme c'était le cas contre la Horde – n'avait strictement rien de réjouissant et pouvait même au contraire délégitimer la République auprès des peuples la constituant ou la rejoignant.

Fort heureusement Lord Harry et Dame Fleur savaient que l'Empire du Japon n'avait pas plus intérêt à la guerre que la République. La puissance militaire dont disposait la République – et ses réserves tant en hommes qu'en armement – en faisait une menace crédible qui, si elle le décidait, pouvait largement se lancer dans une campagne longue et coûteuse sur de larges théâtres d'opération. En outre la structure économique de la République était – à raison – considérée par le gouvernement japonais comme son principal point fort. Le processus de reconstruction engagé par Dame Fleur dans les territoires pacifiés n'avait effectivement par un degré d'optimisation semblable à celui dont disposait le Japon sur son propre territoire mais le développement économique connu par la République après quelques années de redémarrage difficile suivait une courbe de progression exponentielle qui laissait présager de l'État qu'il serait la première puissance économique mondiale dans moins d'une décennie. Dans ce cas de figure, le Japon avait tout intérêt à proposer une stratégie de partenariat avec la République plutôt que d'entrer dans une confrontation frontale dont il était douteux qu'elle ressorte vaincue mais dont la République sortirait inévitablement vainqueur.

Il fallait donc préparer des bases solides pour les futures relations entre le Japon et la République et normaliser les rapports diplomatiques entre les deux nations tout en élaborant une nouvelle doctrine internationale applicable entre eux. Comme toute doctrine celle-ci devrait être inclusive, c'est à dire qu'elle devrait prendre en compte des éléments politiques, économiques, culturels, militaires et sociaux pour être viable. C'était dans ce sens que les Protecteurs-conjoints avaient réunis auprès d'eux leurs principaux conseillers pour préparer ce premier contact. De fait le Cheikh Salim, le Général de Mauperthieu, les Conseillers Eric et Adna Olseg et Hestia Jones étaient assis légèrement en retrait derrière Lord Harry et Dame Fleur dans des fauteuils ouvragés dans la _Salle de Cristal_ , une pièce d'apparat accolée aux bureaux privés des Protecteurs et où l'Ambassadeur allait d'un instant à l'autre être introduit.

Après quelques ultimes conseils, en particulier de Salim, Dame Fleur fit signe à un garde de faire introduire l'ambassadeur dans le salon protocolaire. A la suite de Lord Harry et de ses conseillers elle se leva pour recevoir l'envoyé plénipotentiaire qui s'avança calmement vers eux avant de s'incliner en signe de respect.

Aoki Tanaka était un homme frêle et sec, tout en angles et en lignes droites. Son visage était encadré par des pommettes saillantes, son front par des cheveux organisés par une raie parfaitement dessinée et sa bouche par une fine moustache ouvragée. Son habillement était à la mesure de son apparence physique : rigide et impeccable. Un costume croisé gris foncé d'où dépassait une petite pochette blanche savamment placée, une cravate fine et des chaussures cirées formaient un ensemble criant de classicisme et de rigueur. L'ambassadeur cherchait indubitablement à faire comprendre à tous ceux qui pouvaient se trouver sur son passage qu'il était – et l'Empire du Japon à travers lui – l'image de la perfection et de la précision dans un monde décadent. De tout évidence, il connaissait le pouvoir cruel des images et, le cas échéant, il comptait bien s'en servir à son avantage.

« -Monsieur l'ambassadeur. Bienvenue à Lyon. Nous sommes ravis de faire la connaissance du premier représentant officiel que le Japon à enfin daigné nous envoyer. » Commença Dame Fleur d'un ton piquant. Indiquant un fauteuil elle poursuivit « Prenez place, je vous en prie. »

Un silence tomba, le temps que tous se rasseyent. Lord Harry fit un geste pour inviter à Fleur de poursuivre.

« -Je dois vous avouer notre étonnement, monsieur l'ambassadeur. Nous avons à de multiples reprises sollicité votre gouvernement dans l'optique de créer un rapport diplomatique direct avec la République. Nous avons envoyé dix-sept demandes officielles depuis 2006 : Neuf émanaient directement de nos services centraux, de la Pyramide et du Ministerium, sept des différents commandements de nos forces armées déployées en Inde et une dernière, envoyée il y a moins de deux mois par le Sénat. De ces dix-sept demandes, nous avons perdu la trace de douze de nos messagers et à l'exception du dernier, vous n'avez répondu à aucune de nos sollicitations. Je pense que la République est en droit de se demander si vous ne la considérez pas comme son ennemie vu le comportement que vous avez maintenu à son égard. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

L'ambassadeur inclina la tête et répondit sans la moindre trace d'accent à ces accusations à peine voilées :

« -Sa majesté l'Empereur ne souhaitait en aucun cas insulter le gouvernement de la République et à préféré faire preuve de prudence en se retirant du monde diplomatique. Notre silence était dû à un désir de temporiser et de nous assurer que la République était un interlocuteur fiable pour de futures relations pérennes. Je suis venu vous apporter les chaleureuses salutations de mon peuple et de mon souverain, vous assurer de la parfaite amitié du Japon à l'endroit de la République et faire amende honorable du malentendu entre nos deux États. J'espère que nous saurons dépasser les différents et nous concentrer dans le futur sur les bases d'une solide amitié et d'un partenariat honnête et bienveillant. En mon nom propre je souhaite en outre vous exprimer mon soulagement de vous voir tous les deux en vie. Ce serait un drame pour la République et le monde si ses dirigeants venaient à disparaître avant d'avoir accompli leur destin.

-Je vous remercie de ces paroles monsieur l'ambassadeur et je ne saurais trop vous exprimer notre gratitude à Lord Harry comme à moi-même pour cette pensée mais ne croyez surtout pas que sous prétexte de la relative jeunesse de la République nous soyons complètement ignorants des règles diplomatiques. Nous sommes prêts à collaborer avec votre gouvernement et nous sommes prêts à normaliser nos relations mais nous ne tolérerons aucune insulte dans le futur, que ce soit le fruit de votre gouvernement où celui de son représentant. Immunité diplomatique ou non nous n'accepterons pas plus longtemps les gestes déplacés dont vous avez fait preuve jusqu'à présent.

-Je vous assure que telle n'était pas mon intention Ma Dame. Je ne faisais qu'agir selon mon mandat et dans le respect des normes internationales.

-Des anciennes normes internationales vous voulez dire ? Mais parlons-en de votre mandat. Vos lettres de créances indiquent votre envoi _auprès de l'autorité souveraine du Sénat_. Peut-être cela vous à t-il échappé mais en tant que Protecteurs-conjoints c'est auprès de nous que vous devez vous présenter. Quant à ce qui concerne la souveraineté, elle appartient aux citoyens de la République : pas à ses représentants élus. Cela aussi correspond aux _normes internationales_.

-Je veillerai à transmettre vos observations à mon gouvernement Ma Dame et je suis sûr qu'il veillera à ce qu'une telle méprise ne se reproduise pas mais vous devez comprendre notre position. Notre analyse de la structure de la République ne nous incite pas à la confiance. Vous-même et le Sénat êtes les seuls facteurs communs pour de populations aux langues, aux cultures et aux religions extrêmement différentes. Votre politique extérieure est ouvertement impérialiste et votre attitude envers vos ennemis est redoutable à en juger par le comportement de vos généraux contre les Mangemorts, contre les Gobelins et contre la Horde. Vous prétendez initier un dialogue mais vos armées... » l'ambassadeur inclina la tête vers Lord Harry avant de reprendre. « ...s'avancent toujours davantage vers nous et ne semblent pas s'arrêter. Votre territoire grandit, vos forces grandissent de même et sous le prétexte de chasser la Horde vous installez des gouvernements vassaux qui répondent à vos moindre désirs. Nous ne sommes pas dupes Ma Dame et nous ne sommes pas idiots. Nous savons parfaitement quel intérêt vous avez à favoriser votre expansion au détriment d'un renforcement de vos structures. Sa majesté l'Empereur sait que d'ici peu elle devra composer avec un cousin et elle est prête, de même que notre gouvernement, à l'accepter pour peu que certaines limites soient respectées. Votre présence prêt de notre sphère d'influence exclusive est un grave sujet d'inquiétude pour nous. Un témoignage de votre part serait grandement apprécié.

-La situation ne se serait jamais autant dégradée si le Japon n'avait pas sciemment laissé les choses s'envenimer. » dit Lord Harry en s'exprimant pour la première fois. « Nous savons quelle évolution à suivie la politique de votre gouvernement vis-à-vis de la Horde. Nous savons que pendant un temps vous avez eu tout intérêt à la laisser se répandre à travers l'Asie et l'Océanie. Nous savons qu'elle à participé partiellement à la promotion de vos intérêts et de votre propre influence. Comment expliquer sinon votre annexion de la péninsule coréenne, de Taïwan, de Hainan, des Philippines, des Kouriles et du Kamtchatka ? Comment expliquer que Shanghai soit restée debout quand toutes les autres villes côtières étaient ravagées et que pas un seul instant la Horde ne s'est attaquée aux forces d'intervention japonaises une fois qu'elle prirent possession de la cité? Comment expliquer les relations économiques entre la Horde et le Japon et le transfert massif de matières premières et d'outils de production chinois vers vos zones de contrôle ? Vous apprendrez que je parle franchement et sans détour en constatant que vous avez profité de la Horde pour affaiblir vos voisins et préparer votre prise de contrôle de la façade pacifique de l'Asie du nord et de l'Océanie. Ce n'est donc pas notre expansion qui vous gêne, mais le fait que nous pouvons potentiellement déranger la vôtre et particulièrement dans les territoires fertiles de la péninsule indochinoise.

-Notre but à toujours été pacifique Monseigneur. Les territoires que nous avons pris sous notre aile l'ont été pour former des enclaves humanitaires, pour protéger les populations civiles et pour favoriser le développement ultérieur des arrières-pays, une fois l'ordre rétabli. Nous savons que les buts de la République sont similaires et nous ne contestons pas son droit à les atteindre mais nous souhaitons simplement que, par souci d'efficacité et pour éviter tout incident, nos deux gouvernements acceptent le principe d'un partage des responsabilités et des zones de contrôle dans le processus de libération des territoires de la Horde.

-Vous voulez dire que le Japon compte s'engager complètement dans le combat contre Liao Deng ?

-Nous sommes prêts à négocier notre participation dans une coalition internationale contre les actions de cet individu. Oui.

-Une participation qui serait conditionnée par ?

-Par un strict respect des limites du mandat contracté, par une coopération dans le renseignement et par un respect de la souveraineté et de l'autorité du gouvernement, des mandataires et des relais du Japon sur l'ensemble de sa sphère d'influence. Nous ne voulons pas que ces...événements...soient une excuse pour que les forces armées de la République installent des bases permanentes à nos frontières et nous sommes prêts à défendre notre indépendance contre tout acte d'agression contre notre territoire.

-Vous semblez accorder une grande importance à la question sécuritaire et militaire. Il en va de même pour nous. Nombre de nos alliés stratégiques, à commencer par les représentants du Gouvernement Indien de Transition, expriment de vives inquiétudes quant au positionnement de vos forces armée. Il faut que nous établissions un canal de communication sécurisé entre nos deux États-majors pour éviter toute augmentation des tensions. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à entrer dans une logique de confrontation. C'est pour cette raison nous sommes prêts à accepter vos lettres de créances monsieur Aoki, à condition que nous puissions nous aussi disposer d'un ambassadeur à Tokyo et qu'une rencontre bilatérale puisse avoir lieu entre votre monarque, son gouvernement et nous. C'est, je pense, une demande raisonnable. En gage de confiance en votre parole nous sommes prêts à vous accorder un statut temporaire d'ambassadeur jusqu'à ce que cette question soit tranchée.

-Je vais immédiatement transmettre vos demandes. Je suis convaincu que mon gouvernement n'aura aucune difficulté à accéder à la plupart de vos requêtes.

-Nous sommes prêts à négocier Monsieur Aoki, pas à tergiverser. Dites bien à votre gouvernement que le futur des relations qu'il entretiendra avec la République dépend de son niveau d'engagement vis-à-vis de nous. Je le répète. Nous sommes une nouvelle entité. Cela ne fait pas de nous des naïfs où des ignorants. Nous vous remercions de votre visite, monsieur l'ambassadeur, vous pouvez disposer. » Conclut Dame Fleur.

Tous les participants se levèrent de leurs fauteuils respectifs et se serrèrent la main. L'entrevue avait été courte mais constructive et pouvait potentiellement signifier un premier pas dans la normalisation des relations entre la République et le Japon. Une fois l'ambassadeur sorti, Harry dit à Fleur :

« -Nous ne nous en sommes pas trop mal sortis, non ? »

Ce à quoi elle répondit :

« -Oui, oui. La prochaine fois essaye d'être un peu moins incisif. C'est de la diplomatie, pas une bataille !

-Humf ! » Fit-il en haussant les épaules. « J'essayerai. »

* * *

31 Janvier 2010, 14h25, Ruines du Vatican, Rome

Rome était un champ de ruines. L'attaque et la subséquente destruction de la cité du Vatican en 1999 avait été le point de départ d'un exode qui avait poussé toute la population romaine à fuir la cité vers d'autres villes épargnées par la guerre civile et les destructions de toute sorte. Les causes de cet exode avaient été multiples. Outre les résidus magiques de l'attaque contre le Vatican – et notamment un maléfice de _feudeymon_ qui avait largement ravagé la rive gauche du Tibre – une épidémie de peste s'était déclenchée parmi les rescapés encore présents dans la capitale italienne, ce qui avait hâtée les départs des derniers survivants. Par la suite la superstition de la malédiction de Rome – rendue d'autant plus forte à cause des phénomènes étranges survenus plus au nord, dans la ville de Florence – la peur d'une contamination, la crainte de la magie et la réinstallation dans d'autres localités avait transformée l'agglomération en ville fantôme.

De fait l'arrivée de Lord Harry et du Cardinal Tibérias dans la ville s'était faite dans le silence le plus absolu un silence seulement troublé par le bruit de pas de l'escorte qui les accompagnaient dans leurs déplacements. Au total un groupe de près de 1 200 personnes réparties en plusieurs équipes s'était rendues à la suite de Lord Harry et d'Antonio Tibérias à Rome. Urbanistes, architectes, ingénieurs, géographes, administrateurs, sorciers, militaires, sans compter évidemment la Garde Blanche qui suivait Lord Harry comme son ombre, la foule de spécialistes avait été triée sur le volet et avait une mission spécifique : rebâtir Rome et en faire la future capitale fédérale de la République en remplacement de Lyon.

Les raisons d'une telle décision étaient nombreuses et tombaient pour la plupart sous le sens. La capitale de la République devait être une ville symboliquement ouverte à tous les Secteurs la composant. Pour se faire il fallait qu'elle soit un véritable centre névralgique et une zone d'échanges majeur pour les personnes et les biens. Dans cette optique et en dépit des aménagements faits à Lyon, la disposition générale de la cité ne permettait pas une telle fonction. En outre il fallait que la capitale soit symboliquement proche de l'ensemble des Secteurs sous son autorité : ce qui excluait toute ville non-portuaire dans la mesure où les Secteurs avaient officiellement été définis sur deux continents, en Europe et en Afrique, et dans la mesure où il était attendu que des territoires localisés au Proche-orient et en Asie la rejoigne le jour venu. Enfin la capitale de la République devait être un symbole fort du multiculturalisme, de la tolérance et de l'enracinement de la République dans une longue histoire collective. Lyon était une ville résistante une ville qui s'était faite ses lettres de noblesse pendant la Guerre Noire et un important symbole de la victoire contre Voldemort mais elle ne tenait pas la comparaison face à une ville – Rome – réputée pour être la capitale du modèle idéalisé de la République : la République Romaine.

Pour l'ensemble de ces raisons et d'autres encore, Rome était apparue comme le choix évident pour la construction de la future capitale fédérale. Sa situation géographique, sa riche histoire, son aura mondiale, l'ampleur des destructions qu'elle avait subie, tout l'indiquait pour permettre à la fois de réparer et de préserver les reliques importantes du temps ancien tout en favorisant l'émergence d'une nouvelle cité capable de résister au passage du temps. C'était ainsi la raison pour laquelle Lord Harry avait décidé de mener lui-même une « _Task force_ » pour évaluer les dégâts subis pendant la Guerre Noire et décider de l'agencement général des différents lieux et des bâtiments qui seraient par la suite construits.

Dans ce contexte la présence du cardinal Tibérias n'était pas anodine. En tant que dernier cardinal vivant dont la République avait connaissance et gardien de _l'anneau du pêcheur_ , il était le plus à même de reconstruire l'Église Catholique et par la même occasion de favoriser l'emprise de la République sur la société européenne largement tournée vers la religion. Pour ce faire il fallait rebâtir les éléments principaux de l'Église à commencer par le Saint-Siège que la tradition avait toujours voulue à Rome depuis le temps de sa fondation. Naturellement il allait de soi que Lord Harry ne permettrait pas une reconstruction _à l'identique_ de la Curie romaine et de ses règles. En bon politique il n'entendait pas favoriser l'émergence d'un seul clergé structuré et hiérarchisé et permettre ainsi les rivalités avec les autres religions qui allaient se sentir lésées. A la place il comptait transformer Rome en la capitale religieuse de la République où l'ensemble des religions interagiraient et dirigeraient le phénomène religieux de l'édifice républicain. L'objectif était ici double : favoriser le dialogue interreligieux pour atténuer les tensions et permettre l'émergence d'une _religion publique_ , une politique religieuse publique organisée et gérée par l'État, dont le clergé serait sous la stricte supervision de l'administration centrale et qui pourrait s'exercer librement dans le strict respect des personnes et de la liberté d'opinion de chacun.

En entreprenant un tel projet – déjà nommé dans les cercles informés proches de la Pyramide _le Projet Citadelle –_ Rome serait à la fois le siège temporel et spirituel symbolique de la République tout en évacuant toute notion purement politique. En effet, outre la Pyramide seul le siège de la Satis et le Conseil de la République seraient localisés à Rome Lyon conserverait ainsi une partie non-négligeable de ses compétences politiques actuelles puisque ce serait là que le Sénat et l'Assemblée Générale continuerait à siéger. Le Ministerium aurait certes son siège nominal à Lyon mais ses différents services seraient éclatés à travers les territoires de la République et le Premier Ministre aurait une résidence tournante dans les différents sièges des ministères sous son autorité. Plusieurs villes étaient déjà identifiées ou en cours d'identification et obtiendraient à terme d'autres fonctions spécifiques de commandement. Il était ainsi prévu que Istanbul devienne le siège de la Cour de Justice de la République et que Berlin devienne le centre de la future Banque Centrale de la République. Restait à désigner les villes d'implantation pour la Chambre Centrale de Commerce et les autres organes de direction de la République.

Il s'agissait de décentraliser un maximum l'État, de lui offrir plusieurs centres névralgiques et de distribuer géographiquement les pouvoirs administratifs et publics. L'objectif ici était évident : Il s'agissait d'abord de répondre concrètement à la tentative avortée d'attaque contre la Pyramide le 23 novembre précédent qui avait démontrée une faille grossière pour la sécurité de la République : La centralisation des fonctions de commandement laissait la République vulnérable à une attaque coordonnée au sol contre ses principales institutions. Pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise il fallait donc impérativement démultiplier les centres névralgiques pour diviser les risques contre l'État. C'était là une question de survie pour la République et ses institutions. Un autre but était néanmoins recherché : permettre par la démultiplication des centre de commandement un rassemblement de populations très disparates autour des institutions en les rapprochant d'elles. En dispersant les Ministères, les institutions fédérales et les centres de commandement à travers les territoires, l'objectif était de permettre un recrutement de fonctionnaires locaux dans les nouveaux offices créés. Ces fonctionnaires disposant de contrats ne pouvant excéder 5 ans, il s'agissait de créer un roulement pour permettre l'émergence d'une nouvelle caste au sein des différentes populations, socialement aisée et tributaire de la République et devant agir comme un exemple à suivre pour le reste de leurs communautés. Ce faisant Lord Harry et les décideurs de la République espéraient gommer les différences culturelles trop prégnantes et favoriser une _culture républicaine_ qui serait par la suite appelée à se développer et à prospérer. Un plan sur les décennies à venir et qui avait toutes les chances d'échouer partiellement mais que Lord Harry avait tout de même décidé d'initier.

Naturellement aucune œuvre de décentralisation et de déconcentration des centres de commandement ne serait entreprise avant la finalisation de l'ensemble des travaux et des projets en cours, à commencer par le _projet citadelle_ qui prendrait – à ressources constantes et à budget équivalent - plus d'une dizaine d'années pour aboutir. Mais en lançant ce mouvement maintenant, avant même que la Guerre contre la Horde ne soit terminée, les Protecteurs-conjoints espéraient disposer d'un atout dans leur jeu dans le cas où le sentiment nationaliste serait trop grand pour être contenu et que la République, fédérale par essence, ne soit mise en danger par les tentations belliqueuses de factions artificiellement créées par des démagogues assoiffés de pouvoir.

Rome avait pendant des siècles été le symbole d'un pouvoir belliciste et conquérant, d'un impérialisme triomphant et de la politique sous son jour le plus laid. Il semblait approprié de faire de cette même ville le nouveau symbole de concorde, d'harmonie et de tolérance pour l'époque à venir. Un symbole d'une époque dont la République serait le fer de lance et ses Protecteurs-conjoints seraient les guides.

* * *

31 Janvier 2010, Azkaban

La cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient aurait difficilement pu être plus lugubre. Une lumière froide et blafarde était projetée sur la pierre grise tandis que le vent chargé d'iode soufflait en permanence, maintenant la température bien en dessous du confortable. La pièce en elle-même était aussi sordide que les prisonniers qu'elle abritait généralement. De cinq mètres sur cinq, ses murs uniformes étaient équipés à espace régulier d'anneaux métalliques rouillés. Elle n'était meublée en tout et pour tout que d'un lit de camp recouvert d'une couverture moisie par endroits et bien insuffisante face au déchaînement des éléments qui hurlaient de l'autre côté du soupirail. La pierre glaciale suintait d'humidité et semblait faite pour laisser passer les courants d'air. Les recoins recouverts d'ombres angoissantes grouillaient de vase puante où pullulait une vermine indescriptible. Sur le lit grinçant tremblaient de froid et de peur deux adultes en proie à de terribles insomnies : Ronald et Hermione Weasley étaient à Azkaban.

Leur parcours depuis Perth avait été mouvementé. Deux jours après leur départ une tempête s'était déclenchée et avait bien faillie faire chavirer leur frêle embarcation. La tempête avait duré près d'une semaine et avait fini par démâter leur navire. Ayant perdu leurs baguettes dans les embruns, c'était armé de leur seul courage qu'ils s'étaient lancé en plein océan dans de difficiles réparations pour continuer leur voyage. Et alors même que tout espoir semblait perdu et que leur situation semblait critique, ils n'avaient pas un seul instant songé à rebrousser chemin et s'étaient résigné à réussir dans leur quête ou à mourir perdus dans l'immensité marine.

Près de deux semaines après les intempéries et alors qu'ils commençaient à manquer de nourriture, leur voilier – désormais à peine plus qu'un radeau – avait été repéré et arraisonné par un destroyer de la République, _L'Éloquent_ , qui croisait dans les eaux profondes du golfe du Bengale et faisait partie intégrante d'une stratégie de blocus large de la côte birmane. Paradoxalement Hermione et Ronald avaient eu de la chance puisqu'ils avaient été spécifiquement inscrits sur la liste des fugitifs activement recherchés par la République pour leurs actions pendant la Guerre Noire. Dès lors le Capitaine de vaisseau Frantz Von Mühlberg, qui jusqu'alors avait été tout disposé à envoyer par le fond ce qu'il considérait comme un navire de la Horde, avait préféré mettre aux arrêt les fugitifs et contacter sa base de rattachement à Vishakhapatnam. C'était alors que la situation relativement insolite était devenue extraordinaire. Le Capitaine Von Mühlberg s'était attendu à communiquer exclusivement avec l'Amiral Nadia Rossi et à recevoir ses nouvelles directives d'elle. A la place il avait été contacté moins de deux heures après l'arrestation de ses prisonniers par le Général Nambasa puis par le Général Elena Maduro, le commandant-en-chef des Légions Indiennes et la chef _de facto_ de la République en Inde. Plus extraordinaire encore : moins de vingt minutes après avoir reçu ses ordres du Général Maduro de retourner immédiatement à son port d'attache, le Capitaine Von Mühlberg avait reçu un appel intercontinental directement de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur. A leur demande il leur avait décrit physiquement ses prisonniers tandis que les hommes de bord, rassemblés autour des hauts-parleurs où la discussion était retransmise, écoutaient avec une révérence quasi-religieuse les paroles des Protecteurs-conjoints. Ce n'avait été qu'à ce moment-là que les hommes de bord s'étaient rendus compte de l'importance de leur prise quand, ayant remercié Von Mühlberg, Dame Fleur les félicita chaleureusement de l'arrestation des fugitifs tout en leur promettant que leur action ne serait pas oubliée.

La nuit suivant la capture du couple Weasley, _L'Éloquent_ avait été rejoint par un sous-marin chargé de son escorte jusqu'au port de Vishakhapatnam, port qu'ils rejoignirent le lendemain. Là, un comité d'accueil les attendaient. L'amiral de la Flotte Indienne Nadia Rossi, le Général Elena Maduro et le Général Jeremy Nambasa vinrent à leur rencontre, de même qu'un important dispositif de sécurité et nombreux membres de la Satis venus récupérer et prendre en charge les prisonniers. Ceux-ci furent d'ailleurs prestement envoyés vers l'aéroport d'où décollerait un avion spécialement affrété pour eux tandis que les marins depuis les officiers jusqu'aux aides de bord recevaient une prime équivalente à un an de leur salaire habituel, une permission de deux mois et une citation spéciale dans leurs dossiers personnels. Leur serait également décernée pour cette opération une médaille de l'Ordre de la Centurie de troisième classe (et de seconde classe pour le Capitaine de Vaisseau Von Mühlberg) pour « _service rendu à la République_ ».

Arrivés dans le centre de détention régional de la Satis, Hermione et Ronald furent placés sous véritasérum et interrogés par des agents de renseignementpour confirmer leurs identités, comprendre le motif de leur voyage et faire un historique basique de leurs allés et venues des mois précédents. Ces informations récupérées, la Satis reçut l'ordre direct des Protecteurs-conjoints de transférer leurs prisonniers à Londres. L'ordre était inhabituel : les prisonniers importants étant généralement envoyés à Lyon ou au Refuge. Néanmoins, après un voyage de douze heures en avion-cargo et un repas frugal Hermione et Ronald atterrirent au nouvel aéroport de Londres, où ils furent pris en charge par des agents de sécurité et emmenés par fourgon pénitentiaire jusqu'à un navire amarré à un quai sur la Tamise, et de là à Azkaban.

Cela faisait sept semaines qu'ils étaient enfermés dans l'ancienne forteresse. En dépit de l'inconfort de leur cellule ils n'avaient subis aucun mauvais traitement. Ils étaient nourris trois fois par jours à horaire fixe, avaient le droit de marcher dans la cour intérieure de la prison pendant une heure et pouvaient se laver une fois tous les deux jours. Tous les jours ils étaient interrogés par des membres de la Satis. Au début dosés avec du véritasérum, les responsables de leur internement s'étaient rapidement rendus compte qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin d'utiliser la force pour obtenir des informations de leur part, Hermione et Ronald étant tous les deux très coopératifs. Et si leur comportement avait au départ été la source d'une certaine méfiance de la part des enquêteurs, les motivations profondes de leur coopération avait rapidement été découvertes et avait favorisée une plus grande décontraction dans leurs rapports, à tel point que l'un des officiers de la Satis en charge de leur interrogatoire leur avait fourni un peu de matériel, à commencer par des vêtements chauds et des livres pour tromper leur ennui.

Pour autant une certaine nervosité était apparue chez Hermione et Ronald quand l'un des enquêteurs avait laissé s'échapper le fait que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils seraient interrogés. Pourquoi ? S'étaient-il demandés. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils seraient transférés ailleurs ? Que l'on avait statué sur leur sort ? Ils savaient que Harry et Fleur savaient qu'ils étaient en vie. Avaient-ils prévu quelque chose de précis pour eux ? L'incertitude étaient pire que la pire des menaces mais par dessus tout Hermione et Ronald craignaient d'être séparés l'un de l'autre. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer et se donner des forces en attendant anxieusement la suite. Et dans ce que les sorciers avaient appelé pendant des siècles _l'antichambre de l'Enfer_ , Hermione et Ronald trouvèrent le moyen de s'endormir dans un sommeil agité et rongé par le doute et la peur de l'inconnu.

* * *

5 Février 2011, Hauteurs de Magyibin, à 70 kilomètres au nord ouest de Tigyaing

Le colonel Frederick Emmerich à la tête de sa colonne avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon et la jungle environnante. Les chemins de terre serpentant à travers les rizières ne facilitaient pas la progression des blindés et les laissaient régulièrement vulnérables à des attaques de flanc, forçant les canonniers et les chargés de mitrailleuses à rester perpétuellement sur leurs gardes. Les quelques hameaux qu'ils traversaient étaient tous systématiquement déserts et semblaient avoir été abandonnés dans la précipitation. Le 1er Régiment blindé de la 3ème Légion se savait sur les traces de l'arrière-garde de la Horde mais la conjonction géographique ne lui permettait pas de la rattraper. Le passage de la retraite des forces de Liao Deng était pourtant clairement perceptible. Sur le bas-côté des routes de campagne il n'était pas rare de voir des véhicules abandonnés et encore fumants, des bibelots, des vêtements et des armes laissées sur le chemin et tout type de matériel d'ordinaire indispensable dans une campagne militaire. Mais ce qui était le plus parlant était la quantité de cadavres éparpillée sur le chemin emprunté par la Horde. On comptait par centaines le nombre de morts abandonnés sur le bord des routes. La Horde entraînait dans sa fuite ses esclaves, les habitants des hameaux sur la route des Légions et pratiquement tous les civils susceptibles de lui être utile. Soumis à des famines permanentes depuis des années, aux abus de toute sorte et forcés de marcher sans interruption sur des dizaines de kilomètres de jour comme de nuit dans des conditions inhumaines, les plus faibles s'effondraient de fatigue quant ils n'étaient tout simplement pas abattus pour être des traînards.

Les marches de la mort n'étaient pas une nouveauté pour la Horde. Les forces républicaines avaient déjà eu l'occasion de les constater lors de leur progression en Inde mais il était évident que la magnitude de ces atrocités était allée crescendo et qu'elle ne se limitait plus à quelques centaines de civils jugés _utiles_. La Horde opérait de vastes transferts de populations sur son territoire, dirigeant systématiquement des peuples entiers vers le centre de sa zone d'influence. Quels étaient les objectifs d'une telle stratégie ? Comptait-elle seulement se garantir un vivier humain à employer le moment venu contre la République et le Japon ? Y avait-il un objectif plus funeste encore ? Telles étaient les questions que se posaient le haut-commandement de la République et à laquelle aucune réponse n'avait pour le moment été apporté.

Dans les faits le colonel Emmerich constatait les crimes commis par la Horde et se trouvait en proie à un problème. Sur le papier l'objectif du 1erRegB3 était simple : Il devait percer les lignes ennemies et sécuriser un axe aussi rapidement que possible entre la base de Imphal et l'un des objectifs vitaux du début de la Campagne Indochinoise : Tigyaing sur le fleuve Irrawaddy à 250 kilomètres de leur point de départ. L'objectif principal était le pont de Tigyaing, un ouvrage de 2 kilomètres de long et la clef pour le contrôle du nord de la Birmanie et l'État de Shan à l'est. Si ce pont était prit intact, il permettrait de prendre en tenailles le gros des forces de la Horde présente sur la rive occidentale de l'Irrawaddy et de lancer une offensive dans un mouvement enveloppant sur les villes de Mandalay, de Naypyidaw et de Rangoon.

La mission qui lui avait été transmise était claire. Rien ne devait ralentir sa progression à travers la campagne birmane et si il le fallait, il devait laisser derrière lui tout ce qui pouvait le ralentir, que ce soit une poche de résistance ennemie, des véhicules immobilisés, des hommes blessés ou des civils en danger. Son supérieur direct le général Andersen avant été limpide dans ses ordres à son endroit :

« - _Vous avez une seule mission colonel : Prendre ce pont. Rien d'autre n'aura d'importance à vos yeux. Ni l'ennemi, ni les civils, ni rien. Rien ne devra vous empêcher de prendre ce pont, de le tenir et vous le tiendrez jusqu'à ce qu'on vous relève. Je veux cinquante kilomètres de progression tous les jours jusqu'à l'objectif et je ne veux aucune excuse._

 _-Et si nous tombons sur des embuscades ?_

 _-Vous évitez, vous contournez ou vous éradiquez au choix._

 _-Ça risque d'être difficile dans cette jungle mon général._

 _-Je n'en ai rien à foutre colonel, je veux ce pont. Si vous devez tirer au canon pour dégager la voie, y aller à coup de machette ou avec les dents c'est votre affaire. Le renseignement indique que la Horde évacue ses forces sur la rive orientale de l'Irrawaddy. Il est à parier qu'elle fera sauter tous les ponts sur le fleuve une fois ses forces passés de l'autre côté. Si nous devons faire appel au génie nous perdrons un temps très précieux qui remettrait en cause toute notre stratégie sur le front. Il faut les déborder et sécuriser ce passage à tout prix._ »

Une chose était claire : Evelina Andersen était une peau de vache. Elle avait une façon toute particulière de pourrir la vie de ses subordonnés et de leur assigner des objectifs impossibles. Depuis quatre jours qu'il était parti, le 1erRegB3 avait déjà accumulé 70 kilomètres de retard sur leur horaire prévu. La faute à des routes défoncées, à un environnement particulièrement inhospitalier et à des champs de mines positionnées pour ralentir leur avancée. Tous les jours il devait faire son rapport au QG et tous les jours il subissait les hurlements de Andersen à travers le téléphone sécurisé de son blindé. Ainsi une de ses répliques de la veille avait été particulièrement représentative de l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui.

« _Je sais que c'est difficile Emmerich, je n'ai pas besoin que vous chouiniez pour m'en rendre compte. Si je vous ai demandé de traverser cette jungle c'est que c'est possible de le faire alors vous allez terminer votre boulot ! Si ces fils de putes veulent vous ralentir, c'est que vous les rendez nerveux et c'est très bien comme ça. Et si les mines vous font peur à ce point là vous n'avez qu'à capturer quelques-uns de ces enfoirés et de les faire passer avant vos tanks ! Je sais très bien que vous êtes un crétin lent et inutile mais je pensais que vous étiez au moins capable de suivre les ordres. A ce rythme là j'aurai pu demander à ma grande-mère de lancer cet assaut et elle est morte il y à dix ans ! Vous allez rattraper votre retard, vous allez déborder ces connards et vous allez prendre ce putain de pont, c'est clair ? Terminé ! »_

Contre toute attente, Emmerich avait réussi à rattraper son retard en suivant à la lettre l'ordre de Andersen. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas de subtilité dans cette mission, elle avait été servie et effectivement, il avait littéralement tracé son chemin à coup d'obus dans la jungle. Pour faire passer ses tanks il avait tiré des charges incendiaires à bout portant dans les arbres et avait envoyé une dizaine d'hommes munis de lance-flammes pour dégager le passage. Autant dire que niveau discrétion on aurait pu faire mieux et il se demandait parfois si on n'entendait pas son vacarme jusqu'à Pékin tant il en faisait mais il n'était pas du genre à faire du zèle inutile. _Surtout pour une salope tout juste capable de parler et de marcher en même temps._

Sa progression à travers la jungle lui avait permis de rejoindre l'arrière-garde de la Horde et c'était là que son problème s'était présenté. Bien qu'il connaisse le tempérament de Andersen et qu'il se doute de sa réponse si jamais il lui posait directement la question, il savait que le mandat officiel des Légions de la République était de sauver un maximum de civils des exactions de la Horde. Or si il suivait les directives de sa mission, cela signifiait qu'il devrait abandonner à leur sort les civils entraînés en déportation par la Horde. De la même façon, si il suivait ce que sa conscience et le mandat de la République lui suggérait, il était parfaitement possible qu'il arrive trop tard pour prendre le pont avant sa destruction. A cette problématique s'ajoutait une autre, tout aussi importante : Il était parfaitement possible que le pont ait déjà été détruit et qu'il se retrouve, une fois arrivé à Tigyaing, à contempler un amas de ruines fumantes. Cette dernière alternative était d'autant plus probable que l'avancée de la 1erRegb3 était tout sauf une surprise pour la Horde. Ce cheminement de pensée fit une nouvelle fois réfléchir Emmerich sur la pertinence de sa mission. La sécurisation d'un pont, pour important qu'il puisse être, était une tâche pour un commando de parachutistes plutôt que pour un régiment blindé. Lors de son briefing avec l'état-major du général Andersen il avait mentionné ce point sans que cela ne suscite la moindre réaction de la part de son supérieur. Était-ce de l'incompétence tactique ou simplement un manque de moyen ? Le flot d'injures qu'il avait reçu quand il avait _osé remettre en cause un plan parfait que même un débile dans son genre devait être en moyen de comprendre_ l'avait dissuadé de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Il était naturellement hors de question d'altérer le but ultime de sa mission. En dépit de ses réserves quant à sa pertinence tactique, l'objectif était clair et tout refus pourrait être considéré comme de la désertion et serait passible de la cour martiale. Mais il refusait d'abandonner des civils sans la moindre protection et en de pareilles circonstances, Emmerich savait qu'il devait faire confiance en son instinct. Il savait aussi qu'outre le général Andersen, le général Nambasa et le général Maduro – sans parler de Lord Harry – sauraient se montrer compréhensifs si il décidait de modifier légèrement les modalités de l'opération et si l'objectif final était atteint. C'est avec une nouvelle résolution que le colonel Emmerich se décida à prendre de revers la colonne de la Horde et de l'attaquer dans le village de Magyibin avec la moitié de ses forces tandis que le reste poursuivrait sur sa lancée à travers la jungle sous les ordres de son fils, le _Capitaine_ Emmerich jusqu'à Tigyaing.

La disposition géographique de Magyibin en faisait une place forte naturelle pour des défenseurs en nombre suffisant. Ce pouvait également être un point d'appui pour des forces ennemies contre un convoi passant à proximité. Pour peu qu'il y ait la drogue employée par la Horde pour transformer des civils en machines à tuer, il était impératif de prendre ce village le plus vite possible.

Le Colonel Emmerich se dressa sur le siège de sa jeep, leva la paire de jumelles à ses yeux et murmura pour lui-même : « Nous y sommes. ». Claquant des doigts en direction de son chauffeur, celui-ci lui tendit un talkie-walkie qu'il activa. Il allait donner un ordre quand des balles sifflèrent tout autour de lui et qu'une vive douleur lui transperce l'épaule. Des larmes de douleur l'aveuglèrent un instant alors qu'il tombait à la renverse dans sa jeep et s'affala la tête la première sur un siège trempé d'une substance visqueuse. La cervelle de son chauffeur avait explosée sous l'impact d'une balle et maculait maintenant l'habitacle et son visage.

L'épaule en sang et la douleur lancinante le tançant, le Colonel Emmerich réussit tout de même à prendre son arme et à tirer vers la forêt épaisse d'où venaient les coups de feu. Il hurla à ses hommes de se regrouper alors que des grenades explosaient de tout côté et immobilisaient les véhicules prévus pour l'attaque. Soudain, alors que l'espoir semblait disparu et que les ennemis se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer le blanc de leurs yeux, deux soldats vinrent auprès de lui et l'entraînèrent dans leur fuite à travers la jungle, protégés par des camarades en tir de couverture.

Quelques heures plus tard, Emmerich pu constater la situation, allongé dans une grotte naturelle et soutenu par ses hommes alors qu'un infirmier rescapé extrayait la balle logée dans son omoplate. C'était une véritable débâcle. Le groupe sous son commandement était décimé des trois-quarts, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de locomotion et aucun moyen de communication avec leur base. Ils étaient en sous-nombre, sans équipement, avec trop peu de munitions pour se défendre et trop loin de leurs lignes pour espérer les rejoindre rapidement. Parallèlement ils ne pouvaient pas suivre le groupe de son fils, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux et de faire capoter la mission principale.

C'est alors que Frederick Emmerich eut une idée. A titre personnel sa mission avait échouée et il devait faire confiance en son fils pour que le pont de Tigyaing soit prit intact. Compte tenu de la puissance de feu dont il disposait il ne savait pas si cela serait suffisant mais contrairement à lui, son fils avait des moyens de communication avec le QG et pouvait demander de l'aide. Il savait aussi que son fils, de même que le reste de la République et la Horde, le croirait mort. Si cela constituait un inconvénient pour une opération de sauvetage, c'était un atout non-négligeable pour qui voulait mener des opérations secrètes. Frederick Emmerich était de la vieille école. Élève à l'école de guerre au déclenchement de la Guerre Noire, il savait qu'une guérilla était très difficile à extirper pour une armée conventionnelle et qu'elle pouvait frapper partout à tout moment. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion pour ouvrir un second front et déstabiliser la Horde ? Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour lancer une offensive commando sur le cœur de la Horde et se lancer à l'attaque de la capitale régionale de Naypyidaw dans l'espoir de diviser les forces ennemies en attendant l'arrivée de la République ?

Sans qu'aucun des membres de leur groupe ne le sache, cette décision venait juste de changer la face de cette guerre...et de toutes celles qui la suivrait dans les années à venir.

* * *

12 Février 2011, 01h32, La Pyramide

Harry signa le dernier document de la pile qu'il avait sous les yeux, referma d'un coup sec le dossier estampillé _Secret de Sécurité Satis_ et se leva de son fauteuil en s'étirant. La journée avait été longue et remplie de questions délicates qui avaient nécessité son attention de tous les instants. Sortant de son bureau privé il passa devant les portes entrouvertes de Déborah Douglas, visiblement épuisée et encore plongée dans d'épais documents administratifs et de Francis Ashford, qu'il surprit endormi la tête posée entre ses bras sur une pile de documents éparpillés sur son bureau. Harry sourit légèrement à cette vue et passa son chemin en se dirigeant vers une porte menant à l'appartement privé qu'il occupait avec Fleur.

Bien qu'ils travaillent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, Harry et Fleur se voyaient rarement pendant la journée. La somme de questions à résoudre, les entretiens fixés parfois des semaines à l'avance avec tel acteur local, tel élu, tel notable ou tel facilitateur sur des dossiers souvent délicats et généralement complexes, les arbitrages qu'ils devaient prendre dans tous les domaines lorsque les ministres du Ministerium décidaient de se tirer dans les pattes – ce qui arrivait souvent – lorsque les Régions ou les Secteurs s'opposaient ou ignoraient les régulations du Ministerium – ce qui par bonheur était plus rare – ou tout simplement quand des lacunes dans la loi requéraient qu'ils appliquent un _décret d'exécution_ en attente de combler ladite lacune par une loi organique, ne leur laissait pour ainsi dire aucun temps libre.

Pour fonctionner correctement et éviter de se gêner l'un et l'autre, Harry et Fleur avaient mis au point une stricte séparation de leurs domaines de compétences et des questions soumises à leur autorité. Fleur avait ainsi la main haute sur tous les arbitrages ministériels et inter-ministériels dans les domaines économiques, industriels, agricoles, sociaux et de la reconstruction. Sa connaissance profonde des dossiers et des problématiques structurelles faisait d'elle la mieux à même de trancher des épineuses questions qui menaçaient de gripper la machine administrative et par conséquent d'entraver tout le processus de reconstruction et de réhabilitation dans la République. La tâche était ardue, les problématiques étaient nombreuses et les arbitrages se comptaient par dizaines chaque jour. Près de 85% des _décrets d'exécution_ publiés par la Pyramide provenaient directement de son bureau et étaient envoyés aux divers échelons de commandement. Des centaines de pages d'amendements, de règles, de conventions et de décrets étaient écrits par elle et par ses équipes et étaient envoyés, et parfois spécifiquement à une entreprise considérée comme stratégique dans tel ou tel domaine précis. Une tâche lourde, ingrate, répétitive et infinie mais qui démontrait son efficacité au regard de l'amélioration visible de la société et de la remise en forme d'une économie réelle pour les citoyens. Par son travail, Fleur portait effectivement une grande partie de l'édifice républicain et agissait concrètement pour la fondation et la pérennisation de la République.

Comparativement Harry travaillait relativement moins (ou en tout cas dans un éventail de domaines moins important) que Fleur. Ses prérogatives étaient principalement sur les questions de la justice, de la sécurité, de l'armée, de la diplomatie et des institutions. A ce titre il veillait tout particulièrement à ce que les pouvoirs soient correctement séparés, à ce que la Justice reste indépendante et à ce que les différents échelons de commandement – les Régions et les Secteurs – jouent correctement le jeu de la République sans tentation sécessionniste. De ce fait Harry était plus au contact des élus que Fleur et communiquait régulièrement avec eux. Le public, par le biais des médias, avait ainsi rapidement apprit qu'en plus des entretiens journaliers qu'il menait dans son bureau, Harry appelait souvent par téléphone les représentants et les notables qui se trouvaient en difficulté avec les nouvelles lois de la République ou qui refusaient d'appliquer les directives votées par le Sénat. Lorsque cela ne suffisait pas, il lui arrivait de se rendre directement sur place pour parler avec ses détracteurs et écouter leurs griefs quitte, parfois, à amender ses directives ou à modifier ses projets législatifs et réglementaires. Cette façon de procéder, parfaitement calculée par les communicants de la Pyramide, visait à rendre Harry _accessible_ et _proche_ des problèmes de la population en attendant la suite des plans orchestrés par lui et par Fleur.

Deux autres domaines étaient enfin exclusivement et directement dans sa sphère de compétence : les opérations militaires et _le_ _Projet Citadelle_. Bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement la valeur de ses officiers, Harry continuait à surveiller de très près les opérations menées dans le cadre de la _Campagne Indochinoise_. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il ne reçoive un rapport de situation et des avancées des Légions dans les différentes localités. Il laissait naturellement une grande latitude au Général Maduro dans la conduite spécifique des troupes sur le plan tactique mais il avait insisté pour gérer lui-même et à distance l'organisation stratégique de la campagne. Il recevait les rapports réguliers et suivant la progression des unités au contact de la Horde par satellite – dont le chiffrement avait finalement été craqué par les mathématiciens et les experts de la Satis quelques semaines auparavant – et d'autant plus attentivement que les japonnais s'étaient effectivement lancés dans une vaste opération sur le sol chinois, comme le Cheikh Salim l'avait prévu et comme le dialogue avec l'ambassadeur Aoki l'avait suggéré. Quant au _Projet Citadelle_ , l'équipe qu'il avait mandaté commençait déjà à plancher sur les premiers plans généraux de réorganisation de la ville et viendrait présenter son rapport préliminaire dans les quelques mois à venir. Il n'avait qu'à attendre les premières ébauches pour donner un avis et exiger des modifications éventuelles.

Harry ouvrit la porte de l'appartement privé que Fleur et lui habitaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à la Pyramide. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre et la salle de bain attenante. Le poids de cette journée de travail pesait sur ses épaules et il ne rêvait plus que d'une douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ouvrant la porte de la salle d'eau il ne fut pas surpris de voir Fleur plongée dans un bain moussant et fumant de chaleur, les yeux fermés et bercée par un morceau de musique venu d'un vieux gramophone. L'objet était certes anachronique mais il avait une grande charge affective pour Fleur et lui. C'était l'appareil qui avait appartenu à Remus Lupin pendant ses dernières années à Poudlard puis au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une pièce unique donc et qui avait par chance été conservée à travers les aléas de la Guerre Noire. Un morceau était joué par l'instrument, l'un des morceaux préférés de Fleur et de Harry : _l'Adagio en Fa dièse mineur_ du Concerto pour Piano n°23 de Mozart.

L'entendant entrer, Fleur ouvrit un œil et murmura « _viens_ » dans un souffle presque imperceptible. Harry obéit et se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la très large baignoire et de s'installer près d'elle. Les yeux toujours fermés elle se cala contre son épaule sur laquelle la mousse venait s'agglomérer. Elle était en cet instant la plus parfaite image de l'innocence et de la fragilité. Ses traits fins et beaux éclataient d'une pureté presque irréelle et la lumière tamisée des lampes de la salle de bain reflétée par toutes les minuscules bulles de savon offrait un aspect angélique à son visage délicat. Malgré la fatigue qu'il pouvait distinguer, Harry trouvait Fleur en paix, sereine et contente. Une véritable vision du bonheur pour Harry qui avait connu Fleur dans les moments les plus difficiles et qui avait apprit à savourer ses instants de grâce qu'ils pouvaient trouver ensemble.

Souvent Harry se perdait dans la contemplation de ce visage qu'il aimait. Il en connaissait chaque recoin délicat, chaque courbe élégante, chaque trait et la texture de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Fleur était un poème qui lui était réservé. Une vision de beauté dont lui seul avait accès. Fleur était sa promesse d'un futur meilleur, d'un avenir radieux et du destin glorieux qu'ils se réservaient. Elle était à lui comme lui à elle et leur couple, pour peu orthodoxe qu'il puisse paraître, en dépit de leurs amants respectifs, de la distance qui pouvait les séparer et du pouvoir qui corrompait tout, était plus solide que l'acier trempé.

Profitant de l'instant, Harry savoura la sublime image dont il était le témoin unique. Un homme plus naïf aurait pu croire en cette figure si inoffensive que Fleur exprimait si naturellement mais c'était précisément ce qui le séparait lui de tous les autres hommes et la raison pour laquelle il était le seul à _pouvoir_ se dresser à ses côtés comme il le faisait. La plupart voyait Fleur comme une femme frêle, obéissante et dévouée, forte lorsque il le fallait mais qui savait rester à l'ombre de son conjoint. Ils se trompaient. Fleur était une femme forte, puissante, déterminée, cruelle et sans pitié. Sa beauté était une arme, mais une arme de dissimulation qui cachait une âme en métal. En elle il existait une colère, une fureur et une haine intense qui n'attendaient que la première opportunité pour apparaître. Mais ce qui la rendait terrible était la patience dont elle savait faire preuve. Elle était entièrement capable de sourire à son ennemi, de l'embrasser tendrement, de lui prodiguer les meilleurs soins et de l'assurer de son affection avant de lui trancher la gorge sans remords. Contrairement à tous les autres, Harry connaissait cette facette de la personnalité de sa conjointe. Il partageait d'ailleurs avec elle certains de ses traits et savait donc la lire mieux que quiconque.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à fréquenter la couche de Fleur mais il savait une chose qu'aucune de ses passades ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Face à elle il n'y avait que deux types de postures possibles : soit se dresser à ses côtés soit lui rester purement et simplement soumis. Et sans vanité ni fausse modestie, Harry se savait être le seul à pouvoir se mettre à son niveau. Pour disposer lui-même d'une cour embryonnaire en Inde, Harry savait quelles manœuvres les courtisans étaient prêts à faire pour obtenir ce à quoi il pensaient avoir droit, à commencer par le pouvoir et l'influence. De par ses fidèles restés à Lyon, il savait que de nombreux hommes espéraient grimper les échelons et contrôler Fleur une fois arrivés dans sa chambre à coucher. Un souhait de sot et d'ignorant pour qui connaissait les protecteurs-conjoints mais un vœu que de nombreux ambitieux avaient au fond de leur tête.

Fleur n'était ni contrôlable ni manipulable même si, pour le bien de leurs plans, elle devait souvent prétendre le contraire. Elle haïssait cette image de vulnérabilité qu'elle devait endosser pour coller avec ce que le peuple attendait qu'elle soit et Harry savait qu'elle comptait bien s'en séparer dès que l'occasion se présenterait à elle. Fleur était une battante. Elle aimait être testée, être jaugée, être poussée, et parfois avec violence, jusque dans ses limites. C'était une femme indépendante qui n'hésitait pas à l'affirmer et qui mettait au défi quiconque – et qui le mettait au défi lui – de lui prouver l'inverse. Et même dans les moments les plus tendres qu'ils partageaient l'un et l'autre, Harry savait que déjà les prémices d'un jeu de domination, d'une rivalité inextinguible naissait dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Une rivalité où il se savait être le seul capable de la défier à égalité.

En dépit de leurs points communs, Harry avait un rapport à l'autre – y compris naturellement dans le domaine sexuel – en complet contraste avec celui de Fleur. Harry aimait ressentir de la douceur, il recherchait une bienveillance et une symbiose avec sa partenaire. Il aimait créer puis ressentir une vibration commune, un agencement parfait, une concorde entre lui et l'autre. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, cette différence fondamentale était l'un des moteurs de leur couple et de sa stabilité. L'alternance entre le _duel_ et la _symbiose_ permettait un équilibre sain entre eux. Par ce moyen ils parvenaient à travailler de concert sans se rivaliser, sans se jalouser et sans se mépriser. Ils parvenaient à être unis et complémentaires. C'était là l'une de leurs principales forces et la raison pour laquelle ils pouvaient se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre alors que chacun d'entre eux réalisait des choses extraordinaires qui auraient fatalement pu éclipser n'importe qui d'autre.

Fleur bougea légèrement sur l'épaule de Harry ce qui lui permit de se pencher sur elle pour lui embrasser délicatement le cou. Elle répondit d'un léger gémissement de contentement qui l'incita à continuer ses attentions. Serpentant entre son oreille et sa clavicule, Harry descendit progressivement tandis que ses mains commençaient à arpenter sous l'eau ses jambes, son ventre, ses seins et jusqu'à atteindre son visage qu'il enserra délicatement. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, cherchant un baiser passionné quand elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, le repoussa violemment faisant gicler de l'eau dans tous les sens et le gifla avec force. Surpris, Harry chercha le regard de Fleur et vit dans ses yeux une étincelle de désir, de défi et de jeu. Elle sourit perversement, savourant cette victoire provisoire dans le _duel_ qu'elle venait de provoquer. Harry sourit également. Il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Il aimait tout chez Fleur, y compris son côté le plus... fougueux. Depuis leurs retrouvailles il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'ils ne fassent l'amour, savourant chaque parcelle de leurs corps respectifs, dégustant le plaisir et parfois jusqu'à une certaine forme de souffrance. Déviance ou envie d'absolu ? Pour lui la question ne se posait même pas alors que de nouveau il se rapprochait de Fleur et qu'elle arquait un sourcil moqueur devant autant de prétention.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se retrouva nu dans leur lit, Fleur pelotonnée contre lui et un mince drap blanc les recouvrant tous deux. Il n'était pas l'heure de dormir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en aurait été capable de toute façon mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se parlaient : au contraire. Ils savouraient le silence qui les entouraient et profitaient de cet instant pour méditer au plus profond d'eux-même. Un autre de leurs points communs qu'ils s'étaient découverts à force de nuits blanches et de nuits d'extase partagées. Cet instant était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. C'était le paroxysme de leur union et de la conquête commune de leur désir et le moment par excellence de leur retranchement dans leurs jardins secrets respectifs. Jamais ils ne se parlaient de ce qu'ils pensaient en ces moments là. Par pudeur, par timidité ou par crainte d'exposer leur sentiments, ils s'étaient mis tacitement d'accord pour conserver cela par devers eux quoi qu'il advienne.

Pour Fleur cet instant était une invitation à un voyage intérieur et dans la somme de ses souvenirs. Le chemin avait déjà été long depuis la première fois où elle avait véritablement rencontré Harry lors de la nomination des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quinze ans auparavant. Rétrospectivement elle voyait la complète futilité de ce tournoi et le ridicule total de la situation où elle s'était naïvement placée. Mais de cette période c'était surtout une citation qui lui revenait : _A la guerre les événements importants résultent toujours de causes triviales_. César n'aurait pu être plus proche de la vérité en la circonstance : un événement de la magnitude de la résurrection de Voldemort comme point d'orgue d'une pitoyable compétition inter-scolaire Il y avait de quoi rire ! Mais un autre sens plus caché transparaissait de cette citation et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle Fleur la voyait comme le résumé le plus fidèle du déclenchement _officiel_ de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière et du prélude à la Guerre Noire. Car cette phrase sous-entendait que la résurrection de Voldemort intervenait alors que la guerre avait  déjà été lancée : ce que Fleur avait fini par constater.

Sans Harry il est probable que jamais elle n'aurait compris le sens profond de cette seconde assertion. Ce n'était pas en effet une guerre ouverte et l'on n'y aurait pas trouvé de _victimes_ dans la mesure où on n'y dénombrait pas encore de morts. C'était un conflit larvé où les différents partis se battaient par influence interposée dans la discrétion des couloirs du Ministère de la Magie où les batailles opposaient des individus et où les objectifs étaient des postes clefs dans les différents organes de décision du pouvoir magique à l'échelle britannique, européenne et mondiale. Une gigantesque partie d'échecs à géométrie variable où les factions étaient aussi changeantes que le vent, où même les pièces maîtresses disposaient d'une hauteur de vue limitée et où seuls les deux joueurs d'échecs en présence disposaient d'une vision globale. Dans cette situation Fleur avait eu la chance de croiser la route d'un homme qui – parce qu'il était exceptionnel – avait vu son statut passer de simple pion à pièce maîtresse et jusqu'à devenir le successeur désigné de l'un des deux joueurs. Harry, parce qu'il s'agissait évidemment de lui, avait été  formé par Dumbledore pour lui succéder. Il ne lui avait pas apprit ce qu'un simple combattant devait savoir, il lui avait fait son éducation politique et il lui avait apprit à devenir un maître apte à prendre dignement sa suite.

En sachant cela Fleur savait qu'elle détenait l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de cette époque et l'une des clefs principales de compréhension de toute l'Histoire contemporaine. En sachant cela elle savait en effet que Harry était et avait toujours été le centre de gravité de toute la Guerre Noire. Quelles que puissent être les destructions, les morts et les souffrances endurées par la multitude, le point de focalisation de la Guerre Noire n'avait jamais varié et était toujours resté fixé sur Harry. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il était exceptionnel et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle refusait d'être rien de moins qu'exceptionnelle. Elle aimait Harry de tout son cœur mais elle refusait qu'il puisse la dominer en quoi que soit, fusse le destin ou une prophétie. Et elle écrirait son propre destin dans le sang de ses ennemis plutôt que de s'avouer surclassée par qui que ce soit. Harry comprit.

Fleur ne rougissait pas de son ambition. Sa soif insatiable de s'élever, d'aller toujours plus haut et toujours plus loin était ce qui l'avait portée pendant de nombreuses années et était l'une des clefs principales de son succès. Pour elle, sa seule limite était la frontière de son imagination et rien n'était impossible. En cela Fleur était une véritable optimiste, croyant sans aucun doute que son destin était à écrire et non pas à subir, que ses rêves pouvaient se réaliser et que si elle s'en donnait les moyens, rien n'était irréalisable. Fleur savait que Harry ne partageait pas sa conception des choses mais contrairement à elle, il était _marqué_ par la grandeur. Il était un leader né dont l'autorité transparaissait naturellement de chacun de ses faits et gestes, ce qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, avait souvent le don de l'agacer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne pas voir l'aura naturelle qu'il avait sur les autres alors qu'elle avait dû se battre des années durant pour s'imposer face à ses rivaux. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il le faisait la faisait sourire tout en l'exaspérant comme peu de choses pouvaient le faire.

Mais malgré ces différences et les petites frustrations qu'elle pouvait parfois ressentir, Fleur devait reconnaître un réel pragmatisme à Harry un pragmatisme qu'elle admirait et qui savait raviver la passion qu'elle avait pour lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu dire _je ferai_ d'un ton péremptoire et dans le sens d'une de ces promesses n'engageant que ceux qui les écoutent. Il disait toujours à la place _j'ai fait_ et montrait très peu d'indulgence envers lui-même pour ce dont il était responsable, fusse une réussite ou un échec. Harry était un perfectionniste, jamais satisfait de ses propres résultats et qui, par la simple force de sa volonté tentait toujours de se surpasser. De fait il en arrivait à un niveau de rigueur et d'exigence tel que Fleur se devait de maintenir un niveau similaire pour simplement rester à ses côtés. Un défi permanent qu'elle aimait particulièrement et qui savait l'exciter intellectuellement.

Pendant que Fleur se perdait dans les déambulations de son esprit, Harry pensait à l'incroyable érotisme qui transpirait de tous les pores de leur peau : cette sueur partagée, ces fluides échangés, cette puissance qui réussissait à les transcender en ces instants. Harry savait qu'une partie de cet _éros_ communément ressenti, de l'excitation qui les liait venait de ce qu'ils avaient le plus en partage, plus que l'amour même peut-être : la soif de pouvoir.

Le pouvoir était le plus grand et le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Le pouvoir et le contrôle, voilà qu'ils recherchaient avant tout. Le pouvoir sur eux-même et sur leurs désirs bien sûr, mais aussi le pouvoir et le contrôle sur l'autre. C'était une partie non négligeable de leur jeu : savoir qui avait résolument le contrôle. Qui dominait l'autre par la force, par l'instinct, par le plaisir donné et par le plaisir reçu. Leur pouvoir sur leur environnement ne faisait qu'amplifier l'enivrement qui était le leur. L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'était que l'expression sentimentale de la soif insatiable qu'ils avaient pour cette conquête récurrente. Une phrase revenait souvent dans l'esprit de Harry. Une phrase dont il s'était aperçu de la froide justesse : _Tout dans les relations humaines tourne exclusivement autour du sexe, à l'exception d'une chose : le sexe. Le sexe tourne exclusivement autour du pouvoir._

Le p _ouvoir_. Pour la plupart des gens c'était un objectif à atteindre et une fin en soi. Un espoir en l'avenir et un moyen de briser les chaînes de son propre esclavage, de devenir libre et de commander son propre destin. Une vision romantique mais totalement erronée pour quiconque a réussi à l'obtenir. Le pouvoir comme la politique était _l'art du possible_. C'était une promesse, mais de possibilités plutôt que d'un avenir radieux que la masse se figurait parfois. Le pouvoir ne se gargarisait pas de lui-même et il ne se suffisait pas à lui-même. Pour exister il fallait qu'il soit employé plutôt que concentré. Déployé plutôt que restreint et assumé plutôt que caché.

Si Harry était sûr d'une chose, c'était que Fleur et lui aspiraient tous les deux au pouvoir le plus absolu bien que pour des raisons différentes, par des méthodes différentes, dans des expressions différentes et pour des objectifs différents. Fleur estimait qu'elle _méritait_ le pouvoir tandis qu'il se savait _destiné_ au pouvoir. Fleur voulait affirmer clairement son autorité tandis qu'il préférait laisser l'illusion d'un choix à ceux qu'ils dépossédaient de leur autorité. Fleur souhaitait une hiérarchie franche et affirmée tandis qu'il pensait que l'ambiguïté lui laisserait une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Mais surtout Fleur voulait le pouvoir pour prendre sa revanche sur le passé et puiser de ce passé l'inspiration de son avenir tandis qu'il souhaitait créer un monde et un rêve neuf de toute souillure du temps ancien. Ces divergences n'apparaissaient fort heureusement pas encore au grand jour mais de cet agencement Harry voyait déjà une limite extrêmement délicate. Que se passerait-il si jamais elle et lui perdaient l'équilibre qu'ils s'étaient efforcé de créer ? Sauraient-ils faire le compromis nécessaire où finiraient-il par se gêner mutuellement jusqu'à tenter de s'écarter l'un l'autre dans leur quête acharnée ? Sauraient-ils rester les partenaires qu'ils savaient être où deviendraient-ils des ennemis ?

Aussi éloigné que cela semblait être de la politique et du pouvoir, Harry croyait détenir un début de réponse à ces questions dans le rapport de Fleur avec le sexe. C'était un rapport particulièrement ambigu et d'abord parce que contrairement à lui la nature de Vélane de Fleur lui avait très tôt valu la lubricité de la plupart des hommes. Ensuite parce qu'elle avait été trahie et abandonnée de la pire des façons par celui auquel elle s'était donnée complètement pour la première fois – Bill Weasley – ce qui était l'une de ses plus grandes sources de haine et de honte et enfin parce que sa sœur Gabrielle avait été violée et était morte des blessures infligées par les Mangemorts pendant la Guerre Noire. Harry savait que Fleur avait perdue son innocence et toutes ses illusions avec ces tragédies, tout comme il savait que depuis ce moment là Fleur s'était résolue à utiliser son sexe – c'est à dire sa féminité, sa grâce naturelle, les préjugés qui s'y rattachaient et tout ce que cela comportait – comme une arme plutôt que comme une faiblesse. Ce faisant Harry avait vu la transformation progressive qui s'était opéré chez elle et qui l'avait transformée d'une jeune fille vive et joyeuse en une femme plus grande mais plus froide, glaciale et violente comme un torrent de montagne qui attend le printemps pour se déchaîner. Les rares intimes qui les connaissaient depuis avant le début de la Guerre Noire avaient également vu ce changement mais ils avaient fait l'erreur de penser qu'il était intervenu en raison de la guerre plutôt qu'à cause de ces raisons plus personnelles. Encore une chose qui le séparait lui de tous les autres et qui lui permettait de percevoir plus clairement à quel point Fleur pouvait être redoutable.

Ce cheminement de pensée fit revenir Harry au véritable problème que Fleur et lui avaient à résoudre : les Weasley. Les tragédies qu'ils avaient subies, l'expérience de la guerre et de la mort et les décisions terribles qu'ils avaient dû prendre avaient relativisées la culpabilité de cette famille et le caractère implacable de leur vengeance. Le temps avait également fait son œuvre et avait contribué à distancier les actes commis de leurs auteurs. Alors qu'ils approchaient la trentaine, Fleur et Harry ne considéraient plus l'amitié qui les avaient liées aux Weasley avec la même innocence – pour ne pas parler l'inconscience – que celle qu'ils avaient pu avoir une décennie auparavant.

Pour l'essentiel, Harry considérait néanmoins que les Weasley posaient deux difficultés distinctes qui appelaient deux réponses différentes : En tant que tel, les Weasley – ou au moins Ron et Hermione – avaient connaissance de l'un des secrets les plus jalousement gardés de la République : l'existence des Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Pour des raisons évidentes, ce savoir devait absolument disparaître de la connaissance du monde magique de peur qu'un autre mage noir potentiel ne cherche à émuler ce que Voldemort avait lui-même fait mais ce sujet ouvrait surtout une ligne de questions à laquelle le couple des protecteurs-conjoints n'étaient pas prêts à répondre. Comment en effet expliquer la traque et la destruction des Horcruxes sur une période de plusieurs années alors qu'il était supposément impossible d'envoyer des espions dans les Terres Noires ? Comment expliquer, si des espions avaient été envoyés, qu'aucune action de guérilla ne soit entreprise pour sauver les populations civiles livrées aux pires sévices des Mangemorts ? Comment expliquer que la Guerre Noire soit restée une guerre de positions et qu'aucune action de résistance intérieure ne soit tentée pour noyauter et détruire l'organisation de Voldemort ? De telles questions seraient immédiatement posées si jamais l'existence des Horcruxes venait à être découverte et tant que le _Grand Plan_ de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur n'était pas abouti, il était hors de question d'y répondre au risque, sinon, de voir l'ensemble du travail déjà accompli être réduit à néant. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen pour faire taire les Weasley et considérant qu'ils avaient déjà tué pour garantir le secret le plus absolu, ils n'était pas particulièrement choquant qu'une telle extrémité soit requise dans ce cas précis.

La seconde difficulté posée par le retour des Weasley était d'ordre plus général. Depuis sa création, la République avait garantie l'unité de son corps civique pourtant disparate par le combat contre un ennemi commun. Ainsi les Mangemorts, les Gobelins et maintenant la Horde constituaient des exutoires commodes permettant de raffermir la cohésion sociale entre des peuples aux langues et aux cultures très dissemblables, et à l'intérieur de ces combinaisons entre des sorciers et des non-sorciers qui se vouaient au mieux une méfiance totale quand il ne s'agissait pas de haine à peine camouflée. Cette tactique de combat contre un ennemi extérieur avait vue s'ajouter une nouvelle composante avec l'extirpation des _traîtres_ comme cela avait été le cas pendant la Purge et ses suites. Pourtant, l'acte de vengeance contre les Weasley ne répondait pas aux critères minimums pouvant la justifier devant le peuple : au contraire. La politique menée par Harry et Fleur sur le plan intérieur tablait sur un apaisement des relations entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers et une vendetta contre les Weasley pourrait très bien être le point de départ d'une nouvelle vague de violence tacitement acceptée et soutenue par la Pyramide : ce qui était la dernière chose dont ils pouvaient bien avoir besoin.

Il fallait pourtant laver l'affront subi pendant la Guerre Noire. Le rôle des Weasley dans la destruction du Ministère de la Magie britannique était connu, tout comme les conséquences de leur fuite sur le continent. Il était à parier que nombreux étaient ceux qui souhaiteraient les voir passer sous les fourches caudines de la justice et qui ne comprendraient pas un quelconque traitement de faveur. Pour leur part et jusqu'à une date relativement récente, Harry et Fleur avaient pariés sur la disparition pure et simple du clan. De nombreux rapports avaient circulé sur leur disparition et Arthur avait même été retrouvé mort dans un caniveau quelque dix ans auparavant dans une banlieue du Caire. Cette disparition avait été accueillie sans émotion par les deux dirigeants de la _République_ mais semblait être la preuve de l'élimination totale du clan. Après tout, avec ou sans honneur, Harry savait qu'aucun Weasley n'aurait abandonné le patriarche sans sépulture. Et cela même si Harry et Fleur avaient étés abandonnés à leur sort et à une mort certaine lorsque tout semblait joué. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient perdus de sommeil face à la mort presque confirmée de l'ancienne famille de sang-pur. Pas lorsque ils avaient une guerre à mener et des morts par milliers à chaque nouvelle aurore.

La découverte de Ginny lors de la Campagne indienne avait cependant largement remise en cause cette thèse. Il était bien sûr possible que l'ennemi cherche à les distraire en les lançant sur une mauvaise piste mais la probabilité pour la famille Weasley ait survécu rendait toute opération de capture ou d'élimination essentielle pour la protection des informations dont ils disposaient. A sa connaissance, Harry n'avait pas plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes dans le secret de l'existence des Horcruxes, dont la plupart avaient été des membres d'une petite équipe commando chargée de l'aider à traquer ceux de Voldemort et tous soumis à des serments inviolables de la dernière des sévérités. Ces hommes continuaient encore aujourd'hui leur tâche, ne répondant que devant lui, traquant et détruisant toute preuve, même la plus fugace des arcanes les plus malsaines de la magie. Harry avait décidé d'éradiquer purement et simplement la connaissance de magies interdites de la mémoire des hommes et il utilisait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour y arriver. Dans ce cas de figure, Harry se trouvait donc face à un dilemme. Il devait éviter de faire taire Ron et Hermione maintenant que leur capture était dans le domaine public et il devait éviter de les faire parler. Un équilibre précaire où chaque action devrait être très précisément pesée et pensée et qui passerait inévitablement par une confrontation entre eux.

Le _Pouvoir_. D'aucuns disent que le Pouvoir corrompt et qu'à mesure que le pouvoir augmente, augmente la corruption de celui qui le détient. Cette idée, assez sommaire et générale pour effrayer les enfants, n'était dans les faits que partiellement vraie. Accuser ceux en position de pouvoir de tous les maux était précisément ce qui séparait ceux qui savaient assumer des responsabilités de ceux qui se contentaient d'en subir les conséquences. Et s'ils avaient beau jeu que de se permettre de juger à posteriori de décisions délicates et parfois mauvaises qui étaient prises pour eux, les suiveurs étaient toujours les premiers à réagir et les derniers à agir. En somme, si le pouvoir corrompait, c'était surtout parce qu'à travers lui, celui qui le possédait était forcé de voir les choses sous un nouveau jour, hors de la compréhension et de la vision des simples suiveurs. Harry savait – pour avoir partagé leurs réactions lorsqu'il était lui-même face à Dumbledore – que quoi qu'il dise, les __esprits inférieurs__ comme les appelaient Fleur trouveraient toujours moyen de récriminer. C'était pour cette raison qu'il prenait le temps de réfléchir à ses actions futures contre ses anciens amis. Parce qu'il savait que derrière les décisions qui seraient prises contre les Weasley – tant dans la sphère judiciaire qu'en marge de celle-ci dans la société dans son ensemble – ce jugement serait un test pour lui, son administration et sa justice. Si il n'y prenait pas garde, il pouvait créer un débat de société là où il avait pour le moment besoin d'un consensus pour les quelques mois suivants.

Le p _ouvoir_. Harry ne rougissait pas de l'avoir obtenu et d'en avoir usé. Et malgré les mauvaises langues qui pouvaient se faufiler entre les non-dits et les mensonges, Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'en avoir _abusé outre mesure_ mais il savait également qu'un rien suffirait à faire basculer l'équilibre qu'il maintenait avec Fleur dans leur contrôle de la République. Jusqu'à présent les principaux défis qu'ils avaient eu à relever n'avait fait que renforcer leur cohésion et leur collaboration. La Guerre Noire, la Guerre contre les Gobelins, la Guerre contre la Horde, les tentations de leurs rivaux potentiels, les critiques internes de leur suprématie et les menaces externes qui n'attendaient que l'occasion pour se jeter sur eux les avaient renforcés mais saurait-ils faire face à ces _détails_ qui mettaient si aisément en exergue leurs différences propres ? Des détails comme les Weasley ? Rien n'était moins sûr et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait suivi avec autant d'attention le transfert et l'emprisonnement de Ron et d'Hermione : précisément pour prévenir les tensions qu'une action que Fleur n'approuverait pas pourrait avoir sur leur couple et sur la République dans son ensemble.

Après un long moment, qui dura quelques minutes ou quelques heures, Harry prit la parole d'une voix douce mais claire dans l'obscurité de leur chambre à coucher.

« -Nous partons pour la campagne.

-Vraiment ? » Répondit Fleur, surprise tant par la parole échangée que par son contenu.

« -J'ai envie de retourner en Angleterre quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'une raison ? » Harry n'était pas surpris par la question mais plutôt amusé et il savait que Fleur le percevait dans son ton.

« -Tu en as généralement une. » Répondit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« -Pour prendre un peu de repos ?

-Ce n'est pas notre genre. » Dit-elle, elle aussi amusée.

« -Voyager et voir de nouveaux horizons ?

-Tu peux faire mieux que ça.

-Quitter Lyon et prendre de la hauteur ?

-Mieux mais insuffisant. » Un silence passa entre eux. Harry reprit d'un ton nettement plus sérieux.

« -Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Si je dois t'accompagner, oui.

-Je préférerai.

-Alors oui. » Un nouveau silence. Harry se décida à dire la véritable raison sans détour.

« -Nos prisonniers. Il va falloir les gérer. »

Il sentit une raideur apparaître dans les muscles de Fleur, allongée tout contre lui. Dans un imperceptible mouvement il sentit qu'elle s'éloignait légèrement et que ses mains se crispaient. Elle demanda :

« -On ne peut pas le faire à distance ?

-Ils en savent trop.

-Alors il faut les faire taire. » Conclut-elle. Harry secoua la tête et répondit.

« -Ils peuvent encore être utile.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Pour l'instant au moins.

-Ils doivent mourir. C'est inévitable. » Le ton de défi était très clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Harry opta pour la prudence.

« -Je le sais. » Il devina qu'elle fronçait les sourcils mais qu'elle était interrogative. Elle poursuivit :

« -Tu ne t'y opposeras pas ?

-En temps voulu, non. » Il la sentit se relaxer légèrement. D'une voix moins froide elle demanda :

« -Mais tu veux tout de même t'en servir ?

-Ils sont idéalement placés. » Elle se resserra contre lui et l'enlaçant elle lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« -Alors fais-le. Fais-le et fais-le vite. Enterre-les Harry. »

Un frisson glacé le parcourut dans tout son corps. Il ne savait pas si il prenait la bonne décision ou si il venait de vendre son âme au diable mais il savait que dans cette chambre à coucher, allongée près de lui, Fleur était probablement la femme la plus dangereuse qu'il serait amené à connaître. Il ne sût pas si c'était de la peur ou de l'excitation mais dans un brusque mouvement de bascule, il la retourna et l'embrassa férocement.

* * *

15 Février 2010, 7h55, Château de Burghley, Îles Britanniques

Le bruit des talons qui claquaient contre la pierre retentit à travers les corridors d'Azkaban et filtra jusqu'à la cellule que Ronald et Hermione Weasley partageaient. Des bruits rapides qui se dirigeaient clairement vers leur direction et qui dérogeaient très largement avec l'habitude qui était devenue la leur. Depuis la fin de leurs interrogatoires, Hermione et Ronald avaient été maintenus à l'isolement complet, ne recevant plus la moindre visite ni ne voyant le moindre gardien. Leur nourriture apparaissait directement dans leur cellule et les sorties dans la cour avaient été stoppées sans la moindre raison. Outre le durcissement de leurs conditions de détention aucun autre fait notable ne méritait d'être noté. Alors qu'ils entendirent distinctement le verrou de leur geôle jouer de l'autre côté de la porte, ils se levèrent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'attendant à toutes les éventualités. Entrant dans la pièce, leur interrogateur habituel était suivi de deux gardes armés de matraques qui les menottèrent et les prirent chacun par une épaule avant de les sortir sans ménagement du réduit. Le dédale de couloirs désorienta rapidement les deux prisonniers qui virent néanmoins qu'ils descendaient les étages de la prison vers des niveaux inférieurs. Après quelques minutes de marche rapide ils arrivèrent à une porte de fer. Là leurs menottes leurs furent enlevées et, la porte s'ouvrant devant eux, l'un des gardes leur grogna « -Dix minutes ! » avant de les pousser et de refermer derrière eux.

Ronald et Hermione se trouvaient dans une salle de bain qui, chose étrange compte tenu du lieu où ils se trouvaient, était immaculée. Des vêtements avaient été préparés à leur intention et étaient posés sur des chaises. Sans attendre ils se débarrassèrent de leurs loques et prirent une douche qui, comble du luxe, était chaude. Propres et secs ils enfilèrent des uniformes apparemment faits sur mesure et assez semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient porté du temps où ils avaient fréquenté Poudlard. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit de nouveau les gardiens avaient été remplacés par six autres gardes qui contrairement aux précédents portaient un uniforme militaire entièrement blanc. Sans attendre et sans les menotter ils furent dirigés vers d'autres corridors et vers la porte de la prison où un bateau les attendait.

Le trajet vers la côte fut monotone mais il permit pour la première fois aux prisonniers de contempler le lieu où ils avaient passé leur détention. La prison ressemblait à un immense monolithe noir sorti des flots et dressé comme un couteau dans le ciel dégagé de cette matinée de février. En face le littoral escarpé se dessinait lentement et progressivement les détails de la ligne d'horizon apparurent jusqu'à ce que se dévoile de la brume matinale un petit débarcadère en bois où l'esquif accosta sans un bruit. Aidés par les Gardes Blancs, Ronald et Hermione prirent pied sur la terre ferme et se trouvèrent face-à-face avec un autre garde. _Probablement un officier_ pensa Hermione en contemplant les barrettes dorées qui ornaient le col monté de son uniforme.

« -Prenez ça. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave en leur tendant à chacun un badge métallique sur lequel leur nom avait été gravé. Hermione et Ron n'eurent pas le temps de détailler davantage l'objet avant que le portoloin ne s'active. Ils atterrirent au bout d'une allée caillouteuse, près d'un petit lac qui reposait tranquillement dans la campagne enneigée. A l'extrémité de l'allée bordée de buissons taillés se dressait un large château dans le style typique de l'architecture élisabéthaine. En pierre blanche et doté de nombreuses fenêtres hautes et étroites, le château avait de remarquable ses portes dorées à la feuille d'or. A travers le parc qu'ils embrassaient largement de leur regard, Hermione et Ronald distinguaient ça et là des gardes effectuant des rondes. D'autres étaient postés sur le toit et à bien y regarder on voyait que des tireurs d'élite étaient en position de tir. Le parc était particulièrement beau et paisible. Partiellement arboré on voyait des cerfs fouiller la neige en toute quiétude et sans peur apparente des humains. Par moment des voitures entraient et sortaient du domaine en passant par ce qui avait tout l'air d'un barrage gardé par des soldats en faction. Ces allées et venues ne dérangeaient en rien l'atmosphère générale du lieu. Au loin, a travers la brume Hermione crût distinguer des véhicules blindés mais bientôt ceux-ci furent hors de sa vue et camouflés par les arbres blanchis de poudreuse.

Guidés par leurs six gardes, les prisonniers s'avancèrent vers la demeure et entrèrent par les portes principales. Le contraste fut saisissant avec l'apparente décontraction des jardins. Traversant les couloirs Hermione et Ronald purent apercevoir dans les salons anciens transformés en bureaux de nombreuses personnes affairées sur des dossiers et derrière des écrans d'ordinateurs. Passant des doubles portes ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à l'extérieur, dans une petite cour herbeuse et traversées de part et d'autre par deux allées de pierre croisées perpendiculairement en leur milieu. Seul dressé à l'intersection un détail étrange attirait le regard : Un lampadaire noir surmonté d'une couronne d'or brillait faiblement. Venu de l'autre extrémité du cloître un homme de haute taille habillé d'un costume civil et dont les principales caractéristiques étaient qu'il était roux et disposait d'une barbe fournie s'avança vers eux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il commença par s'adresser à l'un des gardes :

« -Merci Joachim, ce sera tout. Faites votre rapport et retournez à votre détachement.

-Monsieur. » Le Garde Blanc salua et s'éloigna accompagné de ses camarades. L'homme roux tourna le regard vers Hermione et Ronald.

« -Suivez-moi » Dit-il avant de se retourner et de s'avancer vers des portes vitrées et une volée de marches d'escalier. Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puissent poser la moindre question, il poursuivit.

« -En entrant dans la pièce vous vous avancerez de trois pas et vous resterez immobiles jusqu'à ce que l'on vous autorise à approcher. Vous resterez toujours à un minimum de cinq mètres à moins qu'ils ne décident de se rapprocher de vous. Vous vous assiérez uniquement si vous en avez reçu l'autorisation. Vous ne parlerez que si vous en avez reçu l'autorisation. Ne les regardez pas dans les yeux. Ne vous adressez jamais directement a eux à moins d'une question directe de leur part. Ne vous adressez à personne d'autre qu'à eux à moins que l'on vous en donne l'autorisation. Si vous êtes invités à vous asseoir vos mains doivent constamment rester visibles et en dessous de vos épaules. Dites-vous bien qu'au moindre geste brusque, à la moindre violence, au moindre haussement de ton où à la moindre menace vous serez abattus sans sommation. Il y aura toujours au moins deux armes braquées sur vous. Compris ? »

Hermione et Ronald acquiescèrent de la tête et montèrent les marches menant vers le premier étage. Devant des doubles-portes en bois massif trois Gardes Blancs en faction les laissèrent passer dans une sorte de grand salon décoré de boiseries. Face à eux une fenêtre à meneaux diffusait une lumière douce sur une table en marbre ornée de chandeliers autour de laquelle deux canapés avaient été disposés. De chaque coté de la pièce deux portes stylisées étaient ouvertes et menaient vers les pièces attenantes. Leur guide allait s'avancer vers une porte sur la gauche quand une voix s'écria :

« -Vous êtes là ? Enfin ! »

Fleur accompagnée d'une autre femme était entrée d'un pas rapide dans le salon et s'avançait vers eux en souriant. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de faire quoi que ce soit avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fortement contre elle. La prenant par les épaules elle l'éloigna dans un geste théâtral pour mieux la regarder.

« -Tu n'as pas changée Hermione. C'est bon de te revoir ! ». Elle se tourna vers Ronald et l'embrassa à son tour. « -Ron ! Il faut absolument que nous parlions, pour rattraper le temps perdu...

-Madame... » Interrompit l'accompagnatrice de Fleur. Celle-ci hocha de la tête et dit :

« -Je sais Déborah, je sais. » Elle s'adressa à Hermione. « Nous nous verrons plus tard. Il y a tellement à faire et si peu de temps... Francis ! » Ajouta t-elle en s'adressant au géant roux : « Harry est dans son bureau mais il parle avec le Général Maduro. Il vaudrait mieux le laisser finir avant d'entrer.

-Oui madame. » Répondit Ashford. Malgré les années qu'ils avaient passé à se côtoyer, Francis n'était jamais parvenu à tutoyer Dame Fleur. Lui-même ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il en était incapable. Un blocage instinctif sans doute.

Fleur sourit une dernière fois d'un sourire qui n'atteint pourtant pas ses yeux, repris un instant Hermione dans ses bras et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue alors que son adjointe la briefait sur un dossier qui demandait son attention immédiate.

Hermione et Ronald étaient restés stupéfaits devant le comportement de Fleur à leur égard mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés s'ouvrit. Un officier entra et héla Ashford.

« -Il est ici ?

-En communication avec Maduro.

-Très bien, ça la concerne aussi.

-Que se passe-t-il Benjamin ?

-Andersen est une garce, voilà ce qu'il y a !

-Je vais le prévenir.

-Merci. »

Francis Ashford se dirigea vers la seconde porte sur la gauche et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Hermione et Ronald purent distinctement entendre la voix de Harry filtrer.

« -... diriger le 3ème bataillon vers l'Est pour éviter un encerclement et... attends un instant... oui Francis, qu'il y a t-il ?

-Le Général Mdialo veut te parler.

-Cinq minutes, je suis encore avec Elena.

-C'est à propos du Général Andersen. »

Un soupir fut parfaitement audible. « -Bon. Fais le entrer. »

Francis se redressa et hocha de la tête. Sans leur jeter un regard, le Général Mdialo dépassa Ronald et Hermione et entra vivement dans le bureau de Harry en tonnant :

« -Je veux ses couilles sur un plateau !

-Techniquement elle n'en ... » Le début de la conversation entre Harry et l'officier fut interrompu pour le couple Weasley par la porte refermée par Ashford qui retourna près d'eux.

« -Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. »

Tous les trois restèrent une dizaine de minutes assis dans un canapé du salon à attendre la fin de l'entrevue. Pas moins de trois personnes, deux officiers et un administrateur, tentèrent de voir le Protecteur-conjoint pendant cette courte attente mais aucun ne put passer le cerbère qu'était Ashford. Avec une facilité déconcertante il redirigea les demandeurs vers d'autres responsables d'un rang inférieur et plus à même de répondre à leurs besoins. Enfin après de longues minutes la porte s'ouvrit et Mdialo sortit avec Lord Harry qui l'avait raccompagné, une main amicale appuyée sur son épaule.

« -Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça Harry !

-Elena va la recadrer, je te le promets.

-Et pour l'autre chose...

-On en reparlera Benjamin. Dès que _Citadelle_ sera initié nous le lancerons.

-D'accord. Je retourne au CCL.

-Oui. On se voit dans deux jours. »

Pendant cette petite conversation informelle, Harry avait raccompagné le Général Mdialo jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en passant devant Hermione et Ronald sans leur accorder un regard. Ayant quitté le Général, Harry passa ses yeux sur le visage de ses anciens amis mais ne s'arrêta pas et appela son aide de camp.

« -Francis, j'ai besoin de toi deux minutes si il te plaît. » Ashford se leva et se dirigea droit dans le bureau du Protecteur-conjoint.

« -Bien sûr. »

S'enfermant dans le bureau de Harry, Hermione et Ronald eurent le temps de considérer ce qu'ils avaient entre-aperçu. Harry avait radicalement changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Les images qu'ils avaient pu observer sur les écrans de télévision donnaient certes une mesure de son évolution physique mais ils ne pouvaient pas rendre compte de l'aura qu'il dégageait dans le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Tout en lui exsudait le pouvoir contenu, la puissance maîtrisée et l'autorité. Un puissant mélange qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Hermione l'époque où elle ressentait exactement la même chose d'un autre puissant sorcier : Albus Dumbledore.

Tout chez Harry transpirait la profonde confiance en lui et en ses capacités. C'était un homme dont on devinait immédiatement qu'il avait l'habitude d'être écouté et suivi. Un commandant dont le charisme personnel était au moins aussi important que le grade et qui savait parfaitement utiliser ses atouts pour pousser son avantage sans la moindre hésitation. Un leader qui avait été formé au commandement à l'école des maîtres et dont il était devenu le digne héritier.

Quelques minutes après avoir été laissés seuls, la porte du bureau de Lord Harry se rouvrit et Francis Ashford en sortit avec une liasse de documents sous le bras. Il indiqua du menton la porte au couple Weasley.

« -Vous pouvez entrer, il va vous recevoir. »

Le couple Weasley entra enfin dans le bureau et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. La pièce de grande dimensions et toute en boiseries était organisée en deux parties distinctes, un large bureau en bois sur lequel des dossiers s'empilaient les uns sur les autres ainsi que quelques photographies de Fleur. Derrière celui-ci Harry était installé dans un grand fauteuil en cuir et signait des documents. Juste derrière lui une grande commode était positionnée, sur laquelle un large écran de télévision surmonté d'une caméra fixait de son œil aveugle l'ensemble du bureau. Devant ce bureau trois fauteuils étaient installés pour les visiteurs. L'autre partie de la pièce était occupée par un canapé, quelques fauteuils en cuir et une table basse sur laquelle des fruits étaient disposés dans un saladier. Au sol un tapis oriental aux tons bleus et aux motifs abstraits était disposé. Accroché au mur enfin, on trouvait une épée pointée vers le bas clouée au mur, quelques tableaux apparemment anciens et surtout une grande carte du monde où diverses épingles étaient précisément placées.

« -Asseyez-vous, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Dit Harry sans détourner les yeux de ses documents et en pointant le canapé de la main.

Pendant environ cinq minutes qui parurent interminables aux Weasley, Harry continua de rédiger des notes et de signer des documents. Ayant enfin terminé son travail il appela sur sa ligne privée Francis qui vint le rejoindre. Harry désigna les différents documents présents sur son bureau :

« -Transmets ça au Ministerium avant lecture pour le Sénat. Je veux que ce soit à l'ordre du jour d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Le fichier rouge est pour Mathias par le canal habituel. Reporte mes rendez-vous de la matinée. Je suis indisponible à moins que ce ne soit Elena, Benjamin ou Mathias.

-Et Fleur ?

-Elle sait déjà. Si elle a le temps elle viendra nous rejoindre.

-Compris Harry.

-Merci. »

Francis partit avec les différents documents sous le bras et Harry se leva de son bureau, incitant Ronald et Hermione à faire de même. Il vint les rejoindre et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du canapé où les Weasley avaient pris place. Soudain, levant la main il dit dans les airs :

« -Laissez-nous. »

Soudain trois Gardes Blancs se matérialisèrent à divers points du bureau à l'étonnement de Ronald et à la frayeur d'Hermione ils inclinèrent la tête en direction de Harry puis transplanèrent sans un bruit. Un silence pesant s'abattit alors sur la pièce, Harry contemplant fixement les Weasley dans une expression indéchiffrable. Un temps passa avant que Harry ne brise finalement le silence.

« -Jusqu'à récemment je croyais que vous étiez morts. » Il attendit un peu puis laissa un léger sourire orner le coin de son visage. « Francis hein ? Il vous à dit de ne pas me parler directement c'est ça ? Il peut être impressionnant mais il ne faut pas trop s'y fier. Il a juste envie d'installer un protocole à la Pyramide et donc je fais tout pour l'en empêcher. Vous pouvez parler librement. »

Un petit sourire nerveux passa entre Hermione et Ron qui se détendirent imperceptiblement. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit la première.

« -Nous avons eu de la chance.

-C'est une façon de le présenter. » Il feuilleta un petit dossier posé sur la table basse entre le fauteuil et le canapé. « Tes parents sont morts ainsi que toute ta famille proche, la moitié de la famille de ton mari est morte ou disparue, sa sœur est restée captive pendant des années dans des conditions effroyables et le reste est recluse en plein cœur d'un territoire hostile et quasiment sans ressources. Vous êtes sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées de la République, de la Horde et du Japon, vous n'êtes pas reconnus comme des citoyens par l'une de ces trois entités et à ce titre vous ne disposez d'aucun droit ni d'aucune protection, vous êtes sous le coup d'une accusation de collusion avec Voldemort pendant la Guerre Noire et votre fils n'a même pas d'existence légale et encore moins d'avenir sur trois continents. Qui plus est vous avez trahi celui qui se trouve être le chef de l'État du dernier refuge dont vous pourriez disposer... c'est une façon de considérer la chance mais ce n'est pas la mienne.

-Harry...

-Nous allons faire les choses dans l'ordre Hermione, si il te plaît. Il y a quelques points importants que je veux aborder avec vous et je veux des réponses. D'abord une question simple : qui autre que vous est au fait de l'existence des Horcruxes de Voldemort ?

-Personne Harry. » Répondit Ron immédiatement.

-Tu es sûr ? Même pas à ta famille pendant votre fuite ? Vous deviez bien vous raconter des choses pour passer le temps. Les confidences de Dumbledore ne sont jamais venues dans la conversation ?

-Non. » Reprit Hermione. « Nous avons essayé de leur en parler...plusieurs fois en fait, mais c'était comme si un blocage nous empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Dès que nous essayions d'évoquer les Horcruxes nous devenions muets. Nous avons pensé que Dumbledore était à l'origine du maléfice pour assurer la sécurité de l'information.

-Non c'était moi. Enfin Maugrey et moi pour être plus exact. Nous avons lancé un _contre-tabou_ pour empêcher que l'information ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains mais nous n'avons pas pu le faire immédiatement après votre fuite. Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez jamais évoqué ce sujet avec qui que ce soit avant décembre 1997 ?

-Absolument sûrs Harry. » Répondit Hermione.

« -Bien, nous allons faire les vérifications. Qui d'autre que votre famille sait que j'ai subi une possession de la part de Voldemort après le fiasco du Ministère de la Magie ?

-Heu... je ne sais pas. » Répondit Ron. « Nous parlions beaucoup le soir dans le ranch donc peut-être que c'est arrivé dans la conversation une fois ou deux. Ça n'a jamais été un secret pas vrai ?

-Et en dehors de votre communauté ? D'autres personnes ?

-Non » Dit Hermione. « Pendant le voyage nous avons gardé le profil bas. On pensait qu'on nous suivait et nous avons plusieurs fois été attaqués. Ça n'incite pas à la confiance.

-Je peux l'imaginer. Je sais que Voldemort à envoyé des agents sur vos traces pendant les deux premières années de votre fuite. Il espérait que votre capture me forcerait à capituler. Après 1999... » Harry eut un sourire ironique. « Disons qu'il à eu d'autres sources de problèmes et après 2003 il n'a plus été en mesure de le faire.

-Et toi ? » Demanda Hermione. Harry lui jeta un regard impérieux.

-Une fois la magie révélée la Résistance a eu autre chose à faire que de partir à votre recherche. Nous n'avions aucune ressource à distraire pour des objectifs inutiles. Avez vous parlé à un moment quelconque d'artefacts de magie noire autour de vous ? Plus spécifiquement de ceux que nous avons côtoyé à Poudlard ? Le journal intime de Jedusor ? Le Miroir d'Erised ? La Pierre Philosophale ?

-Ça à du venir de temps en temps dans la conversation. Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Répondit Ron.

« -Vous avez décrits ces objets ? Le Journal ? Vous avez décrits ses effets ?

-J'imagine, oui. Pendant notre route nous parlions souvent de Poudlard. Ginny répétait souvent qu'elle voulait rentrer en Angleterre pour se battre avec toi. Elle disait qu'elle avait une dette de sang envers toi. Elle nous a décrit la Chambre des Secrets et elle nous à plusieurs fois parlé de Tom. Après sa disparition... nous avons arrêté d'en parler.

-Mais il y a toutes les chances pour que les autres membres de votre ranch soient au courant ?

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

-Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous demande tout ça ? » Demanda Hermione soudainement nerveuse et un regard légèrement apeuré dans les yeux.

Un léger silence plana dans les airs pendant un court instant. Finalement Harry répondit :

« -L'ensemble de mon cabinet civil, l'État-major général, mes conseillers, mes proches et mes amis pensent que je dois vous faire arrêter, vous faire juger, au besoin influencer les jurés pour vous faire condamner et vous faire exécuter pour ce que vous avez fait. Ils pensent que vous êtes un risque pour moi et pour la stabilité de la République. Ils estiment que vous êtes des traîtres et que vous devez être traités comme tels et en temps normal c'est exactement ce que je ferai. En plus vous disposez de renseignements très sensibles qui pourraient facilement être utilisées contre moi et qui, si ils étaient rendus publics, pourraient potentiellement déstabiliser le régime. Donc il y a très peu de raisons de vous garder en vie d'autant plus que vous m'avez personnellement planté un couteau dans le dos après la mort de Dumbledore : vous vous êtes servis dans mon coffre à Gringotts avant de m'abandonner à la mort. Et dois-je ajouter l'état de chaos dans lequel vous avez laissé l'Ordre du Phénix avec votre désertion ? J'ai donc beaucoup de raisons de vous en vouloir et très peu de raisons de vous accorder ma clémence.

-Mais... » Commença Hermione.

« -Et pourtant je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que disent mes conseillers. La loi de la République stipule que la désertion est passible de cour martiale et est généralement punie de mort mais la désertion ne s'applique qu'aux militaires et vous n'êtes pas des militaires. On pourrait dire que vous étiez membres de l'Ordre et qu'à ce titre vous étiez au minimum des miliciens mais l'Ordre ne s'est militarisé que lorsque Maugrey et moi avons décidé d'en transformer sa structure, bien après votre fuite. Si vous n'êtes pas des déserteurs vous n'êtes pas des traîtres ergo vous ne devez pas être jugés. Vous êtes juste des lâches mais cela personne ne peut vous en vouloir dans votre situation et la majorité des gens a eu un comportement similaire, ce n'est donc pas un problème.

-Nous ne... »Tenta Ron.

« -Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas des traîtres, pas que vous êtes innocents. Il serait assez mal venu de vous en vouloir du vol à Gringotts. D'abord parce que les Gobelins en étaient responsables et ensuite parce que l'argument selon lequel l'argent que vous m'avez dérobé aurait pu être utile à la Résistance ne tient pas compte tenu du contexte de l'époque. Je ne parle même pas de nos situations respectives actuelles. Vous êtes des fugitifs sans ressources tandis que je dispose de tous les moyens de la République. Vous traduire en justice pour ce motif serait vu par la population comme un acte de vengeance sans fondement véritable et cela pourrait se retourner contre moi. En outre j'ai déjà fait publié une amnistie générale pour tous les crimes et délits commis pendant la Guerre Noire, à l'exception de ceux des Mangemorts et de leurs alliés et on dira ce que l'on voudra mais vous n'avez jamais été de leurs alliés. Donc je n'ai aucune base légale pour vous traduire devant un tribunal ce qui dément le stratagème posé par mes conseillers.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harry ! » Dit Hermione. « Je sais que les gens comme toi ne font pas ce qu'ils font en suivant les règles. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu respectes ces lois pour le plaisir alors pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne veux pas que vous divulguiez les secrets que vous possédez. La plupart d'entre eux sont anciens et sont relativement inutiles pour le commun de la population mais j'ai de nombreux ennemis encore en vie et il y a de nombreux sorciers qui rêveraient de prendre la place laissée par Voldemort. Si vous parlez des Horcruxes, vous prenez le risque de voir un nouveau mage noir surgir et je n'aurai pas le luxe des informations dont je disposais sur Tom. Eh puis ! Il y a ce que vous saviez sur Voldemort, sur Dumbledore et sur moi qui peut potentiellement être destructeur. Vous savez que sous la tutelle de Dumbledore j'ai approché de très près la magie noire et vous vous doutez que j'ai été amené à manipuler les Horcruxes de Voldemort pour l'éliminer définitivement. Je suis sûr que si vous faites un effort d'imagination vous arriverez à la conclusion qui s'impose, à savoir que pour détruire Voldemort et ses créations j'ai dû m'immerger profondément dans les arcanes les plus obscures de la magie. Étant donné la réputation de la magie en général et de la magie noire en particulier, cette information ne doit jamais être révélée.

-Que devons nous faire ? Pour t'assurer de notre bonne foi ?

-Je vous laisse me le proposer. »

Un silence s'abattit un temps dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Ron dise, comme pour lui-même :

« -Un serment magique ?

-C'est une idée.

-Tu y avais déjà pensé n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai la formulation exacte que je veux vous voir prononcer.

-Tu veux que nous le fassions maintenant ?

-A la fin de notre entretien. Cela fera l'affaire. »

Hermione reprit le fil de la conversation : « -Et de quoi veux-tu parler dans ce cas ?

-De votre rédemption. De ce que vous allez devoir faire pour vous racheter. Je devrais vous abattre pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-Ce n'est pas... »Tenta de l'interrompre Ron.

« -...mais je ne le ferais pas. » Trancha Harry. « Je n'aurais eu aucun remord à vous exécuter personnellement il y a quelques années mais... j'ai changé et je comprends mieux votre réaction aujourd'hui. Je comprends que personne ne pouvait vous demander les sacrifices que j'étais prêt à faire et je sais que la situation semblait désespérée. Je ne t'en veux pas Ron, d'avoir privilégié ta famille. Si j'avais été dans ta situation j'aurais probablement fait la même chose.

-Alors pourquoi nous avoir emprisonné ? Pourquoi tout ça ? » Demanda Hermione.

« -Il le fallait parce que mon pardon à un prix. Je voulais que vous expérimentiez Azkaban parce Voldemort n'a pas été le seul à envoyer des hommes à votre poursuite et que certains des volontaires à qui j'avais donné cette mission y ont été emprisonné par votre faute.

-Qui ? » Demanda Ron.

« -Que tu connais ? Beaucoup de nos anciens camarades de classe mais principalement Neville Longdubat. C'est dans sa cellule que vous avez été installés. Il y est resté quatre ans.

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, et pourtant dans le silence de la pièce, il aurait pu crier que sa voix aurait eu la même portée. Le ton était posé mais acerbe, chaque syllabe parfaitement détachée et ciselée avec la précision d'un chirurgien.

« -Le hasard à voulu que je sois au Quartier Général du Square Grimaud avec Maugrey quand j'ai appris votre fuite. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais il s'est immédiatement mis sous mes ordres. J'imagine que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Toujours est-il que nous avons rassemblé l'Ordre du Phénix et que j'ai contacté tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il fallait éviter une panique et resserrer les rangs pour combattre les Mangemorts. Le problème était double : vous saviez tout sur moi et vous connaissiez le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort : il fallait vous récupérer. Je savais par Fleur que vous étiez partis en Égypte et j'avais donc un point de départ pour vous localiser. J'ai demandé à Neville d'aller au Ministère de la Magie pour acheter un portoloin international. Quelques heures après son départ j'ai appris que le Ministère était tombé et qu'il avait été parmi les premiers capturés.

-Nous ne savions pas... » balbutia Hermione, horrifiée.

« -Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. » Trancha Harry. « Sa capture à été vécue comme une grande victoire par Voldemort parce qu'ainsi il mettait la main sur l'un des enfants potentiels de la prophétie. En outre Neville était de sang-pur il correspondait donc totalement à l'idée que Voldemort se faisait du guerrier sorcier idéal. Voldemort avait peur de moi ou en tout cas de ce que je pouvais devenir. Il s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de faire jeu égal avec celui qui _disposait d'un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore_ était justement d'aligner dans ses rangs l'autre enfant de la prophétie. La seule chose à faire était de convertir Neville à l'idéologie de Voldemort.

-Il a réussi ?

-Partiellement. Il était hors de question de tuer une prise d'une telle valeur mais il devait aller vite pour essayer de me contrer le plus rapidement possible alors il a demandé à Bellatrix de _convaincre_ Neville. Pendant des mois Voldemort et elle sont régulièrement venus visiter Neville dans sa cellule et disons simplement qu'ils n'ont pas été tendres avec lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Il a été torturé évidemment ! Quasiment tous les jours pendant quatre ans. Et pendant tout ce temps, pendant aussi longtemps qu'il l'a pu, il n'a rien lâché. Ils ont exécuté sa grand-mère, Luna sa fiancée et certains de ses amis sous ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun espoir. Les tortures qu'ils lui ont fait subir...les souffrances qu'il a vécu... il a enduré un véritable calvaire et nous – vous et moi – en sommes responsables. Je veux que vous compreniez que vous avez du sang sur les mains. Peut-être pas autant que moi, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais vous n'êtes pas des innocents. Le calvaire de Neville n'aurait pas eu lieu si votre famille n'avait pas pris la décision qu'elle à prise et ce calvaire n'aurait certainement pas eu la forme qu'il à eu si je n'avais pas réagi comme je l'ai fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai combattu, Hermione. J'ai résisté. J'ai harcelé Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, j'ai lancé des attaques, j'ai brûlé leurs maisons, j'ai visé leurs familles et leurs amis, je ne leur ait pas laissé le moindre répit. J'ai déclenché une guerre totale parce que j'ai pensé que les Mangemorts ne pourraient pas tenir sur la durée. Je n'avais pas tors jusqu'à ce que Voldemort augmente les enchères en révélant le monde de la magie. A ce moment là, pour lui comme pour moi vous êtes passés au second plan et vous avez cessé d'être une donnée stratégique. Voldemort à stoppé ses tentatives de vous capturer et j'ai cru que vous étiez morts quand nous avons récupéré le corps d'Arthur au Caire.

-Et Neville ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

-Il est passé au delà des frontières de la souffrance supportable. Il a été systématiquement détruit physiquement et mentalement. J'ai pu apprendre le détail des tortures qu'il a subi. Même à l'échelle des horreurs de la Guerre Noire et de la Guerre contre la Horde c'était de l'ordre de l'indicible et à la fin tout le monde craque. Peu importe le mental, peu importe la résistance à la douleur, au bout du compte n'importe qui finit par céder : c'est biologique. Neville à abandonné son identité et il a été transformé en une machine à tuer. Le pire était que le seul moyen que les Mangemorts avaient trouvé pour provoquer sa chute était de faire appel à ses sentiments les plus nobles. Ils avaient commencé par tuer tous ceux dont il était proche. Quand ils se sont rendus compte que cela ne servait à rien ils ont capturé les sœurs Patil et les ont amené devant lui pour qu'il fasse un choix : soit il coopérait soit l'une des deux mourrait tandis que l'autre vivrait ce qu'il avait vécu. Après ce qu'il avait enduré il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour se soumettre. On lui a appris à devenir un outil de destruction et de mort, toujours à obéir sans poser de questions. En fonction de ses résultats les sœurs Patil seraient plus ou moins brutalisées. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu il est vite devenu un prodige dans cet art.»

Harry laissa un sourire triste apparaître sur son visage. Le sourire sans joie d'un homme pour qui ces crimes avaient étés le pain quotidien pendant des années. Il hocha pensivement de la tête et reprenant contenance il demanda soudainement.

« -Je manque à tous mes devoirs, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé, café, jus de fruit ? Il est encore tôt mais j'ai un excellent Cognac si vous préférez. »

Devant le manque de réaction Harry claqua des doigts, provoquant l'apparition d'un elfe de maison. Harry commanda une tasse de Darjeeling et deux tasses de café pour ses hôtes. Un service complet apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Le café était devenu un luxe depuis longtemps du fait de la cessation complète des échanges avec les régions productrices mais quelques tonnes avaient survécu à la Guerre Noire et avaient été mises en réserve pour les dignitaires de la République. Les trois anciens amis burent lentement leurs breuvages, Ron et Hermione perdus dans leurs pensées et Harry les regardant fixement comme pour déceler des indices cachés sur leurs visages. Finalement après de longues minutes de contemplation silencieuse ce fut Hermione qui brisa la tranquillité qui s'était installée.

« -Pourquoi sommes-nous là Harry? Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ?

-Beaucoup de gens dans la République veulent votre mort. Une bonne partie du monde magique pour commencer qui sait ce que votre défection à coûtée à notre communauté. La plupart des sorciers européens survivants connaissent votre nom. Voldemort s'est plusieurs fois félicité publiquement de votre fuite et a appelé ses ennemis à faire de même plutôt que de rejoindre la Résistance. Il y a aussi les derniers élèves survivants de Poudlard qui nous connaissaient. Ils pensaient que nous serions trois à nous dresser contre Voldemort et ils estiment que votre fuite – et le vol de ma fortune – à gravement mise en danger la lutte contre les Mangemorts. Il y a bien sûr les derniers survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient confiance en Dumbledore et qui considèrent que vous l'avez trahi lui au moins autant que vous m'avez trahi moi. Il y a enfin ceux qui estiment que si vous étiez resté Voldemort ne se serait jamais révélé à la face du monde et qui vous en font porter la responsabilité.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, nous... » Commença Ron.

« -Je le sais mais la politique et les faits sont deux choses très différentes. » Coupa Harry. « Vous devez comprendre que derrière son apparente force la République est fragile et que Fleur et moi sommes les seuls dénominateurs communs d'une foule de communautés différentes qui se haïssent entre elles. Pour coexister ces communautés doivent apprendre à vivre ensemble et à développer des interdépendances. Elles doivent se trouver des points communs et des ennemis communs. Aujourd'hui il est de bon ton de faire croire que toute la société à été membre de la Résistance alors même que nous savons que moins de 5% de la population nous à soutenue pendant la Guerre Noire tandis que le reste attendait sagement de savoir qui sortirait vainqueur du conflit. Le Gouvernement et moi-même nous faisons semblant de ne pas voir pour rassurer les populations civiles mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans faire payer quelques victimes expiatoires qui sont souvent bien moins coupables que leurs soit-disant juges. Vous avez été désignés par la masse populaire comme des coupables et quoi que je fasse cette étiquette vous restera collée à la peau pour les années à venir. Le nom de famille des Weasley est souillé du sceau de l'infamie.

-Alors que devons nous faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Harry ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix sourde.

« -Pour changer cela ? Il n'y a rien à faire. Le passé est écrit et le présent est vécu. C'est le futur qui peut encore être changé et c'est là que vous pouvez intervenir.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai un problème majeur que vous pouvez m'aider à résoudre. La République est partie dans une fuite en avant pour éviter de se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes structurels. Nous avons largement rassemblé les populations contre les Mangemorts et une fois cette guerre gagnée nous nous sommes empressés de nous jeter contre la Horde. Je ne dis pas que nous n'avions pas de bonnes raisons de le faire – et c'était le cas – mais ce faisant nous avons mis de côté une part importante des problèmes internes de la République. L'éradication des Gobelins et la campagne indienne à simplement dévié le regard du peuple mais la Horde sera bientôt défaite et à ce moment là toutes les frustrations et toutes les tensions communautaires exploseront en même temps si nous ne sommes pas capables d'éteindre le feu avant qu'il ne se transforme en incendie.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc les premières tensions commencent déjà à apparaître. Je ne suis pas assez dupe pour ignorer que beaucoup de sénateurs verraient d'un très bon œil notre disparition à Fleur et moi. Cela ferait d'eux les chefs _de facto_ des communautés qui les ont élus et ce serait à plus ou moins long terme le démantèlement de la République. Je ne crois pas un seul instant que l'ensemble des conjurés de la tentative de putsch de novembre dernier ont été arrêtés et je pense au contraire que d'autres complots sont à prévoir dans les mois à venir si Fleur et moi ne sommes pas capables de briser ce cercle vicieux. C'est là que vous pouvez être utiles.

-Comment ?

-Si des communautés nationales se reforment l'étape suivante sera inévitablement le rétablissement de communautés magiques séparées. Compte tenu du passif de la relation entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers une telle chose doit absolument être évitée. Pour l'instant les sorciers me soutiennent en masse parce qu'ils savent que je suis leur meilleur moyen de protection contre les non-sorciers. Que je sois l'héritier politique de Dumbledore est un autre point en ma faveur qui appuie ma légitimité et les sorciers sont globalement dégoûtés des actions commises par Voldemort mais ma protection laisse croire à la population que les sorciers disposent d'une certaine immunité. Je dois leur faire comprendre que sorciers et non-sorciers sont égaux devant la loi et que ceux qui perpètrent des crimes ne sont pas à l'abri à cause de leur don.

-Donc si je comprends bien... » Commença Hermione.

« -...Je ne veux pas que vous soyez offerts en sacrifice pour _racheter la faute des sorciers_ si c'est ce que tu crois. Je veux au contraire que vous preniez la tête de la sorcellerie dans la République, que vous interveniez publiquement pour le régime et que vous favorisiez l'intégration des sorciers dans le nouvel ordre. Je veux que les sorciers sachent qu'aucune communauté séparée ne sera plus jamais admise, je veux qu'à terme le monde magique soit dissout dans le monde républicain et je veux favoriser les interactions entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers.

-Pourquoi nous proposer ça ?

-J'ai n'ai que deux choix : Soit je vous puni pour ce que vous avez fait et j'obtiendrai le soutien massif de la population pendant un temps mais le problème de fond ne sera pas résolu, soit je vous récompense et la population ne soutiendra pas mon action mais le problème de la magie pourra trouver un dénouement plus probable. Je dispose aujourd'hui du crédit suffisant pour me permettre de choisir cette seconde alternative. Tant que la Guerre contre la Horde reste en cours, ma liberté de mouvement est assurée. A cela s'ajoute la tentative de putsch qui me laisse davantage le champ libre. La même chose ne sera pas nécessairement vraie dans un an ou deux.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi c'est à nous que tu le proposes. Pourquoi à nous et pas à un ancien membre de l'Ordre ? Pourquoi pas à quelqu'un qui s'est battu avec toi ? Quelqu'un en qui tu pourrais avoir complètement confiance ?

-Parce que tout le monde sait que vous m'avez trahi et que tout le monde se doutera de l'animosité entre nous.

-Donc tu veux quoi ? Des sortes d'hommes de paille pour toi ?

-Précisément.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que vous avez le choix ! Vous avez le choix de m'aider ou de ne pas m'aider.

-Et si nous ne le faisons pas ? » Demanda Ron

-Vous resterez en détention et j'ordonnerai un bombardement de zone sur le ranch où se trouve votre fils, le reste de votre famille et votre petite communauté. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de voir des informations compromettantes se diffuser sans contrôle, surtout compte tenu des enjeux. C'est peut-être une propriété sous Fidélius mais mes experts m'ont dit qu'ils avaient repéré la zone probable où elle se trouve. Un tapis de bombes n'est pas difficile à lancer, surtout sur une petite superficie comme celle-ci. Je serais curieux de savoir si le Fidélius tiendra.

-Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je… »Hurla Ronald avant que Harry, avec une rapidité foudroyante, ne jaillisse de son fauteuil et saute littéralement au cou de Ron, l'étranglant douloureusement d'une main tandis qu'un couteau apparaissait dans l'autre et était plaqué sur son visage.

« -Tu crois peut-être pouvoir me menacer Ron ? Moi ? Tu es soit très courageux soit complètement idiot pour faire une chose pareille. » Il caressa doucement la joue du rouquin avec la lame et lança un regard en coin à Hermione, restée pétrifiée et les yeux exorbités avant de poursuivre. « En ce qui te concerne j'ai absolument tous les droits et si tu penses que parce que nous avons été amis je vais hésiter à faire ce que je dois faire, tu te trompe lourdement. » Il desserra lentement sa prise, relâcha la gorge du jeune homme et positionna la lame contre sa pomme d'Adam. « Je pourrais te trancher la carotide ici et maintenant et personne, je dis bien personne, ne ferrait la moindre objection. Voila l'importance qui t'es accordée tu ferrais bien de t'en souvenir. »

Harry se retira enfin et éloigna le poignard de son ancien ami. Adoptant un sourire calme il rangea son arme dans le revers de sa manche et se rassit dans son fauteuil, laissant la terreur s'insinuer chez Ron et Hermione comme un poison lent qui les immobilisa à leurs places. Une fois rassit, Harry continua :

« Heureusement pour vous je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons travailler ensemble, je sais ce que vous voulez et je peux vous l'obtenir. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de votre totale coopération.

-Comment ça ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

« -Je peux vous offrir une nouvelle vie à vous et à votre famille au sein de la République. Une maison, un travail, une éducation pour votre fils, des soins pour Molly, des opportunités pour tous et une échappatoire pour votre communauté. Je promets que vous pourrez rester libres et ensemble et que votre passé sera oublié. Je vous offre une seconde chance. En échange j'attends votre pleine et entière coopération, votre loyauté absolue et votre obéissance aveugle, du moins en ce qui concernera le monde de la magie. C'est un échange équitable, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Que...que devons nous faire ? » Demanda avec hésitation Ron, la gorge endolorie et des traces rouges visibles commençant à apparaître.

« -Nous préparons un décret autorisant les citoyens de la République à se syndiquer librement ou à constituer leur propres syndicats professionnels. C'est une première étape avant l'autorisation définitive de former des partis politiques indépendants et représentatifs. Les partis politiques devront être inclusifs, c'est à dire qu'ils n'auront pas le droit de ne représenter qu'une frange de la population où de ne porter qu'un seul type de revendications. Il n'y aura donc pas de parti politique purement national ou magique. Les syndicats, eux, n'auront pas cette limitation. Dans un premier temps le Ministerium sponsorisera un syndicat magique officiel qui fera figure de plate-forme de représentation pour les sorciers dans la République. Je veux que vous preniez la tête de ce syndicat et que vous en présidiez les travaux dans les deux prochaines années. Cela nous laissera le temps nécessaire pour rationaliser les rapports et le système politique de la République tout en nous laissant le temps de terminer la Guerre contre la Horde. Cela vous semble acceptable ?

-Je...nous...je ne sais pas si nous pouvons le faire...Harry...diriger un syndicat...nous savons pas... »Balbutia Hermione.

« -Vous ne serez naturellement pas seuls Hermione. Vous serez assistés d'une équipe compétente pour vous guider. Il est évidemment hors de question de vous laisser sans supervision : nous en discuterons dans les prochaines semaines en attendant vous... » Lord Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, quelqu'un frappant à la porte de son bureau. Francis Ashford passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et dit :

« -Elena sur la ligne 1. C'est une urgence.

-Merci, je la prends dans une minute. » Répondit-il. Se retournant vers ses visiteurs Harry se leva et conclut l'entretien ainsi : « Je dois prendre cet appel. Vous allez être escorté jusqu'à un centre de détention provisoire et nous allons organiser l'exfiltration de votre famille dans les prochaines semaines. Mes hommes se chargeront de vous faire jurer les serments adéquats en temps utiles. Soyez bien conscients que vous avez une chance à laquelle peu de gens peuvent prétendre. Ne me décevez pas. » Sans attendre de réponse, Harry se dirigea vers son bureau et décrocha son téléphone tandis que Ron et Hermione, groggy de l'entrevue, gagnaient la sortie. Derrière eux ils purent l'entendre dire :

« -Oui Elena, qu'il y a t-il ? Des nouvelles de 14ème section ? »

Le couple Weasley fut reconduit jusqu'au parc où des gardes les attendaient. Docilement ils se laissèrent emmener vers une toute nouvelle destination. Sans se consulter ils pensèrent tous les deux à la même chose. Les retrouvailles rapides avec Fleur avaient rassuré le couple vu la bienveillance dont elle avait fait preuve et quelles que puissent être ses intentions une chose était sûre : Harry était dangereux.

* * *

19 Février 2010, Londres, Îles Britanniques

Un cortège d'une quinzaine de voitures s'arrêta à l'emplacement où jadis se dressait la Colonne de Nelson, au centre de Trafalgar Square. La guerre n'avait pas épargnée les principaux monuments de Londres qui pour la plupart avaient été consumés par les flammes ou abattus par les différents bombardements. Londres étant le lieu de la bataille finale contre les forces de Voldemort et la capitale d'une des régions les plus dynamiques de la République, un effort tout particulier avait été engagé pour favoriser le travail de reconstruction et de réhabilitation. Grâce à la magie des pans entiers de la cité avaient été rasés pour faire émerger des espaces verts où pour voir la construction de nouveaux immeubles.

La République avait appelée tous les habitants au sud de York encore vivants à venir travailler sur le chantier. Le mot d'ordre avait été simple : « _Une ville pour la victoire, les îles et ses habitants._ » L'idée était effectivement simple : Compte tenu des massacres opérés par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pendant la Guerre Noire, il n'y avait aucun sens à ce que la République engage des travaux de reconstruction dans toutes les villes – pour la plupart fantômes – des îles britanniques. Elle préférait donc à la place faire table rase d'un certain nombre de cités trop abîmées ou tout simplement vidées de leurs habitants et faire de Londres la seule grande citée du sud de l'Angleterre. Par ce projet, l'objectif était de gonfler artificiellement la population de la ville et en refaire un nœud commercial qui, par son réseau ferroviaire et son accès direct à la mer, pourrait par la même occasion réorganiser le trafic économique pour toute la façade atlantique du continent.

De longs et coûteux travaux avaient ainsi été planifiés pour reforger une ville nouvelle. Depuis la proclamation de la République des centaines de milliers de civils s'étaient rendus sur place pour chercher un travail, un logement et possiblement une vie meilleure. De fait, quatre ans après la naissance de la République Londres bourdonnait d'activité et n'était qu'une succession ininterrompue d'échafaudages, de grues, de camions bennes et d'outils de terrassement employés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Le centre-ville autour de l'ancien palais de Westminster, des ruines de Buckingham et de la Tour de Londres avait été le premier lieu dans lequel les réparations avaient eu lieu. Une imposante structure pyramidale en acier et en verre avait été bâtie et servait de palais pour la République et le Gouverneur en titre des îles britanniques. Tout autour, des nouveaux quartiers d'habitation étaient érigés tandis qu'un mémorial célébrant la fin de la Guerre Noire recevait ses dernières finitions, un cercueil de cristal noir translucide et vide installé à l'emplacement exact où Voldemort était décédé, en contrebas de Big Ben, laissé en l'état malgré les stigmates encore apparents des combats.

Arthur Whitehall, le Gouverneur en poste à Londres, attendait patiemment l'arrivée du cortège des Protecteurs-conjoints entouré de sa propre suite. Ce très proche de Hestia Jones avait été en charge de l'évacuation des populations dans des enclaves protégées sous Fidélius pendant le premier temps de la Guerre Noire. Sous les ordres de Hestia Jones, c'était lui encore qui avait protégé des infrastructures essentielles à la lutte de la Résistance et qui avait dirigé les actions de guérilla intérieure alors que le front s'était stabilisé en France. Il avait donc naturellement été choisi lorsqu'il avait fallu confier le territoire à un administrateur de confiance, travailleur et fidèle. La chaude recommandation de Hestia tout le long de sa carrière avait en outre été aux yeux de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur un argument supplémentaire pour lui confier des responsabilités de premier ordre. Hestia faisait en effet partie des rares personnes en qui Harry avait une confiance absolue. Elle était dans le cercle des conseillers les plus proches de Harry et à ce titre, elle avait réussie à influencer sur beaucoup de décisions importantes, surtout dans le domaine de l'aménagement du territoire qui était devenu sa spécialité. En tant qu'ancienne Auror et vétéran des tactiques de guérilla urbaine, elle avait imposé une structure stratégiquement inexpugnable pour les villes qu'elle avait eu la charge de rebâtir. Son modèle d'organisation et de distribution des fonctions dans les villes avait d'ailleurs été jugé tellement bon qu'il avait été reproduit partout dans la _République_ , jusqu'à devenir la norme. Lyon avait été le premier exemple de cette gestion territoriale, et faisait d'ors et déjà figure de modèle de la ville __fonctionnellement parfaite__.

Quand les Protecteurs-conjoints avaient choisi de garder Hestia auprès d'eux dans la capitale, Arthur Whitehall avait immédiatement pris en main les rênes de la reconstruction et son application de la _Doctrine Volmikov_ ainsi que sa grande ingéniosité en avait fait un exemple à suivre pour tous les gouverneurs de la République mais c'était la première fois que les Protecteurs-conjoints se rendaient sur son territoire pour inspecter l'avancée des travaux. C'était donc avec une certaine nervosité qu'il vit arriver le cortège de véhicules se garer devant lui. Un cordon de sécurité sortit des voitures de soutien et vinrent se positionner tout autour de la berline des protecteurs. Enfin après une bonne minute, l'un des Gardes Blancs en faction ouvrit la portière et Lord Harry sortit, suivi quelques instants plus tard de Fleur.

Les chefs de l'État avaient décidé de constater l'avancée de la reconstruction. Ensemble et suivis de tout leur cortège, ils parcoururent Londres en plein travaux, suivis par une petite escorte qui leur permettait d'aller au plus près de la population. Londres allait redevenir belle. Pratiquement rasée pendant la guerre, d'abord par les Gobelins et les Mangemorts puis par la grande bataille qui y avait eu lieu, Londres et sa périphérie avait dû être reconstruite à partir de rien. Les anciens monuments qui avaient fait sa fierté avaient tous étés détruits ou trop endommagés pour être encore utilisables. Néanmoins dans la mythologie officielle, Harry était né à Londres et c'était également le lieu de la dernière bataille en plus d'être le futur siège d'une des grandes entités fédérales. Ce qui en faisait une capitale importante pour la _République_ et pour sa propagande.

Un plan de reconstruction avait été proposé et approuvé par la Pyramide et organisée par Arthur Whitehall, aidé en cela de quelques gestionnaires de grand talent comme Hugues Pierre, Ingrid Bergstein ou Francis Stenwick pour n'en nommer que quel-qu'uns. Ainsi Londres était redessinée selon un plan concentrique identique à celui de Lyon. Un grand __temple de la République__ _,_ siège du gouvernement régional était en fin de construction sur l'ancien emplacement du Palais de Buckingham. Du palais de Westminster, un grand jardin avait été constitué, ne laissant plus que la tour de Big Ben sur laquelle flottait le drapeau de la République. Le reste de la ville tournait autour de ces deux lieux, et était composé, de part et d'autre de la Tamise, de quatre gares, reliées entre elles par des lignes de métro souterrain. Des tramways desservaient la plupart des carrefours dans la ville et étaient soutenus par des trains de banlieue pour la périphérie. Londres disposait d'un seul aéroport, bâti à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là dans le Kent et relié par une ligne directe avec le centre de la cité. Il restait encore beaucoup à construire. La ville auparavant en pierre allait devenir de verre et d'acier. Des gratte-ciels remplaceraient les lugubres immeubles victoriens et les ruelles sombres du XVIIIème siècle seraient bientôt redessinées en de larges avenues bordées d'arbres et de jardins. Londres entrait dans une nouvelle ère et deviendrait un grand centre culturel de la _République_. Londres entrait dans l'ère future, mais il faudrait du temps pour que ce soit une réalité.

Les protecteurs passèrent quelques heures dans la rue entourés de leur escorte et de leurs gardes du corps, à parler aux citoyens qui se pressaient sur leur passage. Sans destination précise, ils prirent le temps de prendre une bière dans un pub côté de la cité et l'un des derniers datant de l'époque victorienne. A mesure qu'ils discutaient avec la population, se créa une cohue à l'extérieur du bar où les badauds s'agglutinaient pour approcher les maîtres de la République, accompagnée de __Vive la République !__ _e_ t _ _Longue vie à Lord Harry ! Longue vie à Dame Fleur !__. Harry pût apprécier les efforts déployés pour la reconstruction et fût guidé en cela par le gouverneur, lui-même acclamé sur son passage. D'après les évaluations, la ville pourrait fonctionner par elle-même d'ici trois ans mais ne serait entièrement reconstruite que dans un délai de dix ans. En somme, un temps relativement court au vu de la somme de travail à accomplir. La fin de la visite fut ponctuée par une conférence de presse en plein air, devant le Mémorial de la Guerre Noire où Fleur et Harry firent part de leur satisfaction devant l'avancée des travaux et félicita chaleureusement tous les ouvriers avant un départ pour la résidence du Gouverneur où un dîner officiel à huis clos allait être célébré.

Un entretien privé de près de deux heures intervint à la fin des agapes, où le Gouverneur Whitehall put échanger directement avec les Protecteurs-conjoints sur la réalité des problèmes encore présents sur son territoire d'affectation lors d'un entretien cordial et relativement détendu. Arthur Whitehall ne faisait certes pas partie du premier cercle des Protecteurs-conjoints mais il avait été membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis sa militarisation par Alastor Maugrey et à ce titre il avait côtoyé de près les dirigeants de la Résistance.

La délégation des Protecteurs finit cette longue journée en partant pour l'aéroport de Londres d'où ils décolèrent pour rejoindre Lyon. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire et les affaires de l'État n'attendaient pas.

* * *

26 Février 2010, Côte occidentale de l'Australie

Après près de deux semaines de préparations une équipe commando de la Satis fut envoyée en mission d'extraction sur la côte ouest de l'Australie bien au-delà des lignes ennemies. Le 23 Février, un petit convoi de sept navires de guerre comportant trois destroyers, deux frégates, un porte-hélicoptères et un porte-avion fut positionné à environ trente-cinq kilomètres des côtes de Perth en attente du début de l'opération. Le 25 au soir, un avion transporteur de troupes apponta sur la plate-forme du porte avion. A son bord se trouvait un commando de cinquante hommes de la S _atis_ ainsi qu'une prisonnière menottée aux poignets et aux chevilles en combinaison rouge : Hermione Weasley. A la faveur de la nuit la flottille se rapprocha des côtes toutes lumières éteintes pour éviter d'être repérées jusqu'à arriver à moins d'un kilomètre des côtes.

Le 26, peu après l'aurore, un escadron de sept hélicoptères décolla de son point d'arrimage et se dirigea Nord-quart-Nord-Est dans la zone du Lac Barlee. Le patrouille arriva sur zone à 8H07 par temps clair et atterrit sur les indications d'Hermione Weasley après avoir fait un large tour et lancé un colis rouge contenant une balise et un message pour les habitants protégés par le Fidélius.

Pendant ce temps-là sur la côte, une petite corvette de la Horde avait repérée à 7H49 la flottille de la République et ouvert le feu avant d'être coulée mais après avoir alerté sur leur position. Suite à cette escarmouche le commandant de l'opération Frantz Von Mühlberg ordonna au porte-hélicoptère et au porte avion de se séparer du reste de la formation et de se camoufler dans une rade à une dizaine de kilomètres au sud du port de Perth pendant que le reste de la flottille se préparait à une offensive des navires de la Horde.

A 8h41, le sort du Fidélius fut brisé par les frères Weasley et l'évacuation débuta pour la petite communauté du ranch du _Terrier_. Il ne fut permis à chaque civil que d'emporter cinq kilos de leur possessions, ce que beaucoup eurent du mal à faire et ce en dépit des _sorts de_ _ _poids-plume__ et de _rétrécissement_ libéralement employés. A 9H22, le dernier hélicoptère de la _République_ décolla du ranch du _Terrier_ préalablement incendié.

Au même moment sur les côtes de Perth, une bataille navale s'était engagée entre les cinq vaisseaux de _la République_ et une vingtaine de navires de toutes tailles de la Horde. L'escorte fut bientôt encerclée et dût se calfeutrer dans la rade de Perth sous les tirs ennemis et cela sans couverture aérienne pour ne pas les avertir encore de la présence du porte-avion.

A 10H12, les hélicoptères de retour de mission se posèrent sur leur point d'attache avant que la famille Weasley et les autres civils ne soient directement transférée vers l'avion transporteur de troupes qui décolla à 10H23. Après le départ de l'avion, l'aviation de chasse se déploya et décolla à son tour en renfort des vaisseaux toujours pilonnés dans le port de Perth.

A 10H58, la première offensive se terminait par une victoire relative de la _République_. Dix-neuf des vingt-trois vaisseaux de la Horde avaient étés coulés, et les autres avaient étés incendiés ou étaient en fuite. Néanmoins, sur les cinq navires de la _République_ , une frégate avait été incendiée, un destroyer coulé, et les deux autres immobilisés. Envoyant son rapport au QG de Vishakhapatnam, Von Mühlberg, reçut comme ordre de l'Amiral Rossi de __protéger la Perth et d'attendre les renforts__. La situation de la flottille n'était clairement pas avantageuse, aussi, après avoir faire rentrer le porte-avion et le Porte-hélicoptère dans le port, Von Mühlberg ordonna de couler la frégate incendiée de façon à bloquer l'accès de la rade aux navires ennemis. Au moins, ils seraient à l'abri des aléas du temps au contraire de leurs ennemis.

Le chef du commando de la _Satis_ , le lieutenant-colonel P. ordonna à ses hommes de sécuriser une zone verte fortifiée de deux kilomètres de rayon dans les ruines de la ville déserte autour du port. Avec eux furent affectés tous les marins qui ne pouvaient pas assurer un service actif. Ils furent aidés en cela par les hélicoptères qui balisèrent le terrain et firent s'effondrer des immeubles à coups de missiles. Les magasins déserts furent razziés et les munitions rationnées. A 15h00, l'état de siège était déclenché alors qu'une nouvelle offensive navale de la Horde se préparait à moins de 100 kilomètres de là.

Pour éviter les risques, le porte hélicoptère fut vidé de ses appareils et de son matériel qui furent disposés séparément dans différents points de la zone verte. Le bâtiment lui-même servirait de rempart face à la mer pour le porte-avion qui serait placé au fond de la rade. Pour permettre aux avions de décoller et d'atterrir, le pilonnage d'une partie du centre-ville fut engagé et rapidement réalisé. Pareillement, la frégate encore manœuvrable remorqua les deux destroyers à l'entrée du port pour faire office de pièces d'artillerie. La frégate fut quant à elle tournée vers l'intérieur des terres en soutien des défenseurs de la zone verte lorsque cela deviendrait nécessaire. Enfin, une rotation des chasseurs fut organisée pour reconnaître le territoire sur cinquante kilomètres de rayon autour de la base de fortune nouvellement aménagée. Cela permettrait de protéger les troupes au sol et d'appuyer l'artillerie dans les batailles navales à venir.

A 17h00, L'avion transporteur atterrissait à Vishakhapatnam où les nouveaux prisonniers furent pris en charge par des officiers de la _Satis_. Au même moment, Lord Harry ordonnait depuis Lyon une offensive générale depuis la Chine et l'Inde sur l'Indonésie, ainsi qu'un pont aérien pour ravitailler et renforcer Perth assiégée. La mission d'extraction de la famille Weasley avait involontairement fournie l'occasion de créer une tête de pont de revers contre la Horde. Le chapitre final de la Guerre contre la Horde pouvait commencer.

* * *

3 Mars 2010, Pyramide de Lyon

Fleur sortit nue de la salle de bain en titubant avant de s'effondrer sur le sofa de son salon privé au dernier étage de la Pyramide. Depuis quelques jours maintenant elle sentait des nausées lui venir tous les matins au réveil et ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte de Harry.

Ni elle ni lui n'avaient prévu d'avoir des enfants dans l'immédiat. Trop était à faire dans la _République_ pour qu'ils n'envisagent de fonder une famille. Fleur savait bien sûr que Harry serait heureux d'avoir des enfants et qu'il serait probablement un père modèle pour tous ceux qu'il pourrait avoir. Mais Fleur n'était pas convaincue de pouvoir faire le même effort elle-même. La guerre lui avait laissée un profond dégoût de l'espèce humaine et des horreurs qu'ils pouvaient s'infliger les uns et les autres. Voulait-elle vraiment condamner une autre génération à des vicissitudes semblables ? Était-elle prête à aimer une nouvelle petite vie issue de ses entrailles, alors qu'elle avait vu sa propre petite sœur, encore enfant, succomber des sévices infligés par ses violeurs? Elle ne le savait pas.

Du coin de l'œil, Fleur vit Harry tout aussi nu s'approcher doucement vers elle, comme pour ne pas la déranger en dépit de l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage. Fleur se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes en le fixant avec un sourire complice avant qu'un spasme ne lui soulève le cœur dans une grimace de dégoût elle cracha un long filet de sang sur le parquet immaculé de sa suite avant de s'évanouir.


	9. Chapitre V: Le profane l'appelle la Mort

**Chapitre 5 : Le profane l'appelle la mort**

 **Musique indicative :** ** _Navras_** **, The Matrix Revolutions, Juno Reactor vs. Don Davis**

* * *

3 mars 2010, La Pyramide

Du coin de l'œil, Fleur vit Harry tout aussi nu qu'elle s'approcher doucement, comme pour ne pas la déranger en dépit de l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage. Fleur se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes en le fixant avec un sourire complice, avant qu'un spasme ne lui soulève le cœur. Dans une grimace de dégoût, elle cracha un long filet de sang sur le parquet immaculé de la suite avant de s'évanouir.

Immédiatement, Harry se précipita vers elle et essaya de la ranimer. Son front brûlant de fièvre se perlait de sueur, et du sang continuait à se déverser goutte à goutte de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lentement, elle sembla reprendre conscience, arrivant avec difficulté à ouvrir les yeux. Harry allait se préparer à la soulever et à l'emmener s'allonger quand soudainement ses yeux se révulsèrent et que ses muscles se raidirent. Elle se mit alors à trembler puis à convulser tandis qu'Harry, ne sachant que faire, tentait désespérément de la maintenir. Attrapant de la main un livre qui traînait près du sofa, il s'efforça de lui ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle puisse en mordre la tranche et éviter de se trancher la langue par accident.

Les convulsions continuèrent pendant encore plus d'une minute avant qu'enfin elles ne s'estompent, laissant Fleur inanimée dans les bras d'Harry. Se saisissant d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras et se précipita hors de leurs appartements vers le poste médical de la Pyramide situé quelques étages plus bas. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa pudeur, il traversa les couloirs au pas de course, hurlant à un Garde Blanc en faction à un coin de mur de prévenir son médecin tandis que d'autres se mettaient à le suivre. Ouvrant brutalement du pied la porte d'un escalier de service, il manqua de peu de tomber quand de nouveau Fleur fut prise de spasmes. Il raffermit sa prise en calant comme il le put la tête de Fleur dans son épaule, puis entouré de ses hommes il dévala les marches jusqu'à atteindre un étage inférieur où des fonctionnaires continuaient de s'affairer malgré l'heure tardive. Courant presque, le groupe dépassa les bureaux occupés pour arriver enfin à l'antenne médicale où des infirmières posèrent Fleur sur un brancard, toujours agitée de convulsions incontrôlables, tandis que le médecin personnel des Protecteurs-conjoints, Alessandro Ferran, se précipitait à son chevet pour l'examiner.

Pendant les près de huit heures que durèrent ses examens, Harry resta au chevet de Fleur, annulant tous ses engagements et déléguant toutes ses responsabilités civiles à ses adjoints Francis Ashford et Déborah Douglas et ses prérogatives militaires à David de Mauperthieu et Elena Maduro. Et si dans un premier temps le Premier Ministre Henrik Van Der Oven avait souhaité garder sous silence ce nouvel événement, le bouche à oreille des fonctionnaires avait atteint les médias qui s'étaient rapidement emparés de l'histoire et l'avaient diffusée comme une traînée de poudre, suscitant commentaires et inquiétudes au sein de la population. Dans cette intervalle, Fleur alterna de brefs moment de conscience entrecoupés de crises, et Harry vit défiler auprès d'elle d'abord des médecins puis, faisant le constat de leur propre impuissance, des guérisseurs et enfin des maîtres potionnistes de la Satis. Il apparut en effet très vite que les raisons de son mal n'étaient pas physiques à proprement parler mais bien magiques, et si les experts dépêchés auprès d'elle étaient incapables d'en expliquer les causes sous-jacentes, les symptômes observés étaient eux bien visibles et correspondaient en tous points à certains maléfices employés pendant la Guerre Noire.

Il fallut attendre l'arrivée d'Hestia Jones pour qu'Harry accepte de quitter le chevet de Fleur. Entre-temps, elle avait été reconduite dans leurs appartements où une unité médicale fut installée. Sur les conseils d'Hestia, Harry reprit ses activités à la tête de l'État mais pas avant d'ordonner à Mathias d'employer toutes ses ressources pour rechercher des médecins et des guérisseurs capables d'aider Fleur. Ce ne fut cependant pas nécessaire quand son médecin personnel vint le trouver pour lui annoncer que la condition de Fleur avait finalement été stabilisée. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille et à établir un diagnostic définitif.

* * *

17 mars 2010, A bord du porte-hélicoptère _Le Furieux_ , Oslofjorden, à huit kilomètres du port d'Oslo

Arthuro Saltesor savait qu'il cheminait sur un chemin de crête très escarpé. En charge du corps expéditionnaire de la République au Népal en septembre 2007, il avait rapidement été relevé de son commandement lorsque il s'était avéré incapable de coordonner efficacement les différents théâtres d'opérations avec les forces népalaises et tibétaines. Et si son remplacement par Lord Harry lui-même avait légèrement atténué l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie – et cela malgré les paroles publiquement répétées par Lord Harry qui lui retirait toute responsabilité de la débâcle annoncée – sa mutation comme chef d'état-major de l'armée de l'air présentée comme une promotion par la Pyramide avait eu le goût d'un lot de consolation alors que de nombreux officiers se couvraient de gloire en combattant dans le sous-continent indien.

Depuis sa nomination en mai 2008, le Général Saltesor ne tenait pas en place malgré l'importante charge de travail qui lui était dévolue. La mise sur pied d'une flotte aérienne cohérente et compétente aurait pu épuiser plus d'un officier supérieur, mais ce labeur n'avait en rien émoussé les aspirations profondes qu'il conservait par devers lui. Contrairement à certains de ses collègues officiers – John MacIntyer ou Félix Dawson pour ne citer qu'eux – Arthuro Saltesor ne prétendait à aucun rôle politique à proprement parler. Ses années de guerre auprès des protecteurs-conjoints lui avait fait reconnaître leur légitimité à la tête de l'État et sa propre inaptitude à commander les hommes autrement que sur un champ de bataille. En outre, la tournure que prenait la République lui convenait, tout comme le renforcement des pouvoirs de Lord Harry et surtout de sa protectrice, Dame Fleur.

Revenu du front népalais il avait pu, en tant qu'officier d'État-major, observer Dame Fleur de manière rapprochée et continue, et ce qu'il avait pu constater l'avait franchement époustouflé. Il n'avait aucune honte à admettre qu'il était admiratif d'elle, de sa brillance fulgurante, de sa combativité optimiste et de son abnégation constante pour le bien de la République. Peut-être ressentait-il même une pointe de jalousie envers Lord Harry pour l'amour qu'elle lui prodiguait alors qu'il était au loin. Quels que puissent être les sentiments qu'il avait ou n'avait pas pour elle, une chose était sûre : sa fidélité lui était et lui resterait entièrement acquise et il jouerait le rôle d'adjoint, de confident, d'ami et de serviteur aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Par chance, cette volonté de servir correspondait parfaitement avec ses désirs les plus forts. Le Général Saltesor voulait la gloire par les armes. Il se savait capable de commander, capable de gérer une campagne, capable de remporter des victoires. La seule chose dont il avait besoin était l'occasion de prouver sa valeur et d'acquérir une renommée égale à celle du Général Maduro, du Général Nambasa voire de celle de feu le Général Pyke. De ce point de vue, la campagne népalaise avait certes été un complet ratage, mais l'objectivité forçait à considérer la situation pour ce qu'elle avait été plutôt que comme elle avait été par la suite dépeinte. Après tout, il avait fallu plusieurs mois et tout le génie tactique de Lord Harry pour venir à bout de la Horde dans les vallées de Katmandou. Pouvait-on lui faire le procès d'avoir échoué là où Lord Harry avait eu tant de mal à réussir ?

Pendant plusieurs mois après sa nomination à la tête de l'armée de l'air, Arthuro Saltesor avait réclamé des commandements même mineurs et moins prestigieux pour revenir sur le terrain et y prouver sa valeur. A chaque fois Lord Harry le lui avait refusé. L'argument était toujours le même. Il voulait un homme de confiance à la direction de l'une des forces les plus stratégiques et les plus essentielles des Légions. La confiance dont Lord Harry lui faisait témoignage avait à la fois le don de le flatter et de l'agacer. Saltesor savait, bien sûr, que sans ravitaillement et flotte aérienne, les Légions engagées en Inde étaient particulièrement vulnérables. Il savait aussi que c'était une marque de confiance extrême que de lui confier une telle tâche et de le laisser globalement sans supervision. De nombreux officiers ne pouvaient pas se prévaloir d'une telle latitude dans leurs domaines d'actions et Lord Harry était connu pour aimer surveiller tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin à des activités militaires.

Pour autant et au risque de passer pour un ingrat, le Général Saltesor n'était pas satisfait par ces honneurs qui lui étaient régulièrement décernés. Il voulait de l'opérationnel, de l'action, et le temps nécessaire de marquer les esprits. Dans ce cadre, la tentative de coup d'état de novembre 2009 avait été une bénédiction. Il fallait correctement comprendre ce point de vue : la rumeur de la mort de Lord Harry avait été choc pour lui, et la tentative d'assassinat sur Dame Fleur l'avait rempli d'indignation, de dégoût et de fureur. A aucun moment il n'avait soutenu le putsch et il s'était immédiatement engagé auprès de Dame Fleur, la suivant dans l'ensemble de ses déplacements et coordonnant les opérations de protection aérienne sous le commandement opérationnel du Général de Mauperthieu. Il avait même prit sur lui de développer une stratégie de protection aérienne pour l'ensemble des installations stratégiques de la République et d'élaborer une _stratégie des dômes_ pour les bâtiments institutionnels. Mais le retour forcé de Lord Harry à Lyon, le déclenchement puis l'interruption de la Purge et l'arrestation des principaux putschistes avait ouvert la voie à une réorganisation des principaux organes de défense. Qui plus est les conséquences diplomatiques, notamment avec les Seigneurs de Guerre des façades Sud et Est de la Méditerranée, ainsi que les agitations continuelles en Scandinavie et dans les plaines russes et ukrainiennes, avaient rendue évidente la nécessité d'établir des frontières concrètes pour la République.

Arthuro Saltesor avait été le premier à se porter volontaire pour une opération de pacification aux périphéries de la République et devant l'hésitation de Lord Harry il avait employé toutes les ressources de ruse à sa disposition : comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais l'accord spontané des chefs de l'État, il leur avait fait parvenir deux lettres. La première était un ordre de mission pour un théâtre d'opération extérieur de leur choix et le nommant Commandant de Légion la seconde était une lettre de démission de l'ensemble de ses postes et responsabilités ainsi qu'une démission formelle de l'armée.

A la réception de ces deux lettres, Lord Harry était entré dans une colère noire et avait immédiatement convoqué le Général Saltesor, retranché au Centre de Commandement de Lyon – le CCL – où il gérait les affaires courantes sous la supervision de David de Mauperthieu. Arrivé à la Pyramide, Saltesor avait eu droit à un entretien en tête à tête d'une quarantaine de minutes pendant lequel il avait clairement été recadré par le maître de la République. Il lui fut signifié que sa démission était rejetée et que sa demande de nomination avait été acceptée en raison unique de sa fidélité sans faille et de son engagement à la tête de l'armée de l'air pendant toute la période de la Campagne Indienne. Lord Harry lui avait enfin fait comprendre que cette manière de forcer sa main ne serait tolérée qu'une seule et unique fois et que seul le caractère confidentiel de ces courriers l'avait sauvé d'une dégradation publique et de la cour martiale.

Le Général Saltesor était ressorti du rendez-vous à la fois heureux et appréhensif. Il savait parfaitement que Lord Harry appréciait l'audace et l'esprit d'initiative chez ses subordonnés, tout occupé qu'il était à voir les objectifs qu'il fixait remplis. Mais il se doutait que le Protecteur-conjoint détestait être manœuvré comme il l'avait été. En agissant ainsi, Saltesor savait qu'il perdait toute mansuétude ultérieure et qu'une attention particulière serait portée sur les résultats du commandement qu'il avait exigé, extorqué et obtenu. En bref, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et son bilan avait intérêt à être impeccable pour espérer revenir dans les bonnes grâces des protecteurs-conjoints.

Par chance, Lord Harry avait été aussi sarcastique que d'ordinaire, chose à laquelle Saltesor s'était attendu. Il avait ainsi demandé avec une ironie mordante :

« - Vous qui faites votre marché, vous avez peut-être une idée de l'endroit où vous allez ? Apparemment je suis devenu vendeur de soldats, je peux peut-être faire un prix de gros ? Une Légion achetée, un théâtre d'opérations offert ? »

Le Général s'était forcé à rester stoïque, mais avait mesuré sa chance et l'avait saisie des deux mains. Devant le sourire glacial de Lord Harry il avait très sérieusement répondu qu'il serait heureux de mener les troupes en Scandinavie à la rescousse des alliés Gnomes et Nains de la République en lutte armée contre les Loups-garous rescapés de l'ancien mangemort Fenrir Greyback, qui opérait son règne de terreur dans les forêts des Värmland et étendait son influence depuis les rives du lac Värnen et jusqu'au niveau de la ville de Östersund sur plus de quatre-vingt mille kilomètres carrés. Face à cette demande, Lord Harry s'était levé de son fauteuil et l'avait congédié sans un mot en pointant la porte. Saltesor s'était exécuté et pendant trois semaines il avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une missive officielle classée N4 et, chose plus étrange, d'une enveloppe classée SSS1 ou, dans le jargon de la Satis, 3S1.

Pour le quidam ces systèmes de classification ne signifiaient pas grand-chose mais ils étaient pourtant la clef de voûte de la sécurité interne de la République : un État et à fortiori une armée reposait sa fiabilité sur sa capacité à anticiper les crises, à les prévenir, et, le cas échéant, à les gérer correctement. Pour ce faire, il fallait que l'information puisse transiter convenablement mais aussi qu'elle soit correctement gérée, protégée et sécurisée. C'était ainsi que dès la proclamation de la République, un _Système d'accréditation et de sécurité de l'information de la République_ (le SASIR) avait été mis en place pour normaliser et standardiser les types de renseignements transitant par tous les organes institutionnels et para-institutionnels de la République. Ce système reposait sur une double graduation : Une échelle de _Niveaux de sécurité_ (Système N) et une échelle de _Secrets de sûreté Satis_ (Système SSS ou Système 3S).

Le Système N était gradué de 1 à 5, à savoir N1 (Restreint), N2 (Confidentiel), N3 (Secret), N4 (Secret stratégique) et N5 (Secret défense). Tous les élus locaux disposaient automatiquement d'une autorisation d'accès de type N2. Les Gouverneurs régionaux, les Sénateurs et les Délégués de l'Assemblée Générale disposaient d'une accréditation automatique de type N3, à l'exclusion des membres de la commission de la défense et du Gouvernement Fantôme qui disposaient d'une accréditation N4. Le Premier Ministre, les États-majors régionaux et les l'État-major général de la République disposaient quant à eux d'un accès de niveau 5.

En temps normal, tous les officiers commandants recevaient leurs ordres de mission sous la forme d'une missive, appelée dans l'armée le _bulletin bleu,_ et soumis au niveau de restriction N4. Pour l'obtenir, il fallait soit qu'elle ait été attribuée directement par les Protecteurs-conjoints, soit qu'elle soit l'objet d'une double autorisation de l'Office Militaire de Renseignement (l'OMR, l'organe de renseignement dédié de l'armée et séparé de la Satis) et de l'État-major général. L'OMR était une création nécessaire en complément de la Satis et née pendant la Campagne Indienne. Son objectif était de centraliser toutes les données collectées sporadiquement sur le terrain par les Légions et utilisables sur le plan tactique et local. Un moyen commode d'éviter toute lourdeur bureaucratique et de ne pas déranger la Satis par des missions ne requérant pas son niveau de compétence. En cas de découverte importante, l'OMR devait envoyer ses recherches à la Satis qui prendrait les informations et leur analyse en main. Naturellement, une rivalité était née entre l'OMR et la Satis et celle-ci avait menée à des revers – certes mineurs et globalement compensés – pendant la campagne contre la Horde dans la région de Mumbai. Il avait donc fallu trancher et circonscrire le rôle de l'une et de l'autre des deux agences

C'était l'une des raisons de la création d'une seconde échelle de sécurité de l'information interne à la Satis et qui, contrairement au Système N, n'était pas connu du grand public : le Système SSS ou Système 3S. Contrairement au Système N, le Système 3S ne délivrait des accréditations que sur l'autorisation conjointe de la Satis et de la Pyramide, et était gradué d savoir 3S1 (Courant), 3S2 (Renforcé) et 3S3 (Privé). Le Niveau 3S1 était équivalent au grade N5 et donnait accès aux activités courantes de la Satis dans un champ d'action limité (déploiement et nombre des agents de la Satis sur une zone d'affectation, missions en cours, cibles recherchées, etc.). Le niveau 3S2 donnait accès aux missions principales de la Satis, ses activités secrètes, ses lieux de détention et les prisonniers qu'elle avait à sa garde. Pas plus d'une quinzaine de personnes dans la République avait ce type d'autorisation. Enfin, le niveau 3S3 était réservé aux Protecteurs-conjoints et aux neuf directeurs de la Satis, tous soumis à des serments inviolables.

Étant le domaine réservé des Protecteurs-conjoints, l'usage voulait que les militaires n'aient pas accès aux informations de la Satis, de manière à éviter qu'un officier supérieur ne se trouve en possession d'un trop grand pouvoir exécutif. Dans les faits, cela signifiait qu'à chaque commandant de Légion un officier de la Satis (toujours un civil) était délégué à son État-major de campagne pour l'aider à coordonner les opérations secrètes et à gérer les activités des services de renseignement. Cet usage n'avait été changé qu'à deux reprises de manière exceptionnelle : lorsque le Général Al-Zahiyour avait été autorisé à coordonner les activités de la Satis sur l'île de Socotra en préparation du débarquement du 21 Août 2008, et plus récemment lorsque le Général Maduro avait reçu une autorisation 3S2 temporaire lors de la tentative de coup d'État de Novembre 2009 pour gérer les opérations de la Satis en Inde.

Le Général Saltesor prit connaissance de son ordre de mission celui-ci était relativement simple :

« _Secret Stratégique, N4_

 _Ordre de Mission du Général Arthuro Saltesor, Commandant-en-Chef des 8ème et 9ème Légions de la République_

 _Opération Alto-Sahara_

 _I) Considérations stratégiques générales_

 _A) Phase 1 : Action Alto_

 _En accord avec les représentants de l'ancien État norvégien contactés par les services du Ministre des Affaires Extérieures Salim, vous établirez une base militaire permanente à Oslo et contribuerez au renforcement du gouvernement local ainsi qu'à la protection des biens et personnes sous votre juridiction. Vous considérerez les populations locales comme étant des citoyens de plein droit de la République (Voir dossier 3S1). Vous organiserez un bureau central civil et nommerez un gouverneur régional temporaire chargé de constituer un Cabinet Régional. Vous aiderez au développement de toutes les infrastructures politiques, économiques et sociales, tant civiles que militaires dans l'ensemble du territoire sous votre contrôle effectif ou à venir. Vous favoriserez toutes les structures – y compris administratives – pouvant s'adapter à une intégration pleine et entière dans la République. En particulier, vous développerez les fondements d'une Chambre Sectorielle de Scandinavie viable en remplacement des infrastructures nationales et supra-nationales existantes et qui soit compatible avec l'organisation structurelle, administrative et politique de la République. Vous affecterez la 8ème Légion en soutien à cette tâche._

 _Une fois la situation à Oslo stabilisée, vous déploierez la 9ème Légion prioritairement sur la façade atlantique en progressant du sud au nord sur l'axe Oslo, Kristiansand, Stavanger, Bergen, Trondheim et Narvik. Dans ces manœuvres vous quadrillerez, pacifierez, soumettrez et sécuriserez tous les points chauds que vous rencontrerez et vous neutraliserez toutes les oppositions armées qui refuseraient de déposer les armes. Dans chaque localité majeure par laquelle vous passerez, vous identifierez et sanctuariserez les principales installations d'urgences, vous participerez à la nomination de responsables locaux temporaires que vous sélectionnerez au sein de la population civile et vous instaurerez des tribunaux militaires temporaires en attendant l'installation de tribunaux civils que d'autres agents désignés par le Ministerium mettront en place ultérieurement. Pendant toutes ces étapes de la restructuration des territoires sous votre contrôle, vous instaurerez le couvre-feu et, le cas échéant, la loi martiale. Vous serez en la matière assisté de la Satis qui prendra en charge tous les prisonniers que vous pourriez être amené à faire et qui seront détenus, traduits en justice et traités ultérieurement (Voir dossier 3S1)._

 _Tous les matériaux militaires et para-militaires que vous rencontrerez seront immédiatement considérés comme étant la propriété exclusive de la République. En particulier, vous récupérerez la flotte dont la Satis à établi qu'elle était toujours au mouillage dans la base de Haakonsvern, dans l'environnement immédiat de Bergen. Vous utiliserez à cet effet le mandat dévolu par les représentants de l'ancien État norvégien pour vous faire ouvrir cette base et faire obtempérer les troupes qui pourraient encore y maintenir une garnison. Vous garantirez un sauf-conduit à tous les soldats et vous leur proposerez d'intégrer avec effet immédiat la marine de la République avec conservation de grade et de solde. Vous proposerez en particulier au Kontradmiral Harald Ericksen d'intégrer immédiatement votre État-major de campagne et de devenir le commandant effectif des auxiliaires norvégiens que vous pourriez être amené à recruter._

 _La Satis fait état d'une importante concentration d'actes de piraterie, principalement autour de la localité d'Alesund entre Bergen et Trondheim. La viabilité de votre mission passe impérativement par l'élimination de ces menaces potentielles avant votre arrivée à Narvik. De fait, vous considérerez tout acte de piraterie comme l'acte d'un combattant ennemi et le traiterez lui et son embarcation en conséquence, vous neutraliserez toute présence maritime hostile au mouillage dans les fjords que vous traverserez et vous concentrerez en particulier votre action autour de l'île de Hitra que la Satis à identifiée comme faisant office de base principale de pirates dans la région._

 _A Narvik, vous réhabiliterez les infrastructures civiles et en priorité le port et la ligne de chemin de fer. Vous installerez une base permanente de la République que vous placerez sous le commandement nominal de l'État-major Scandinave et sous votre commandement effectif. Pour le bien de votre mission, vous recruterez la population civile dans le cadre du Système Volmikov pour participer aux opérations de construction, reconstruction et réhabilitation des infrastructures essentielles. Vous focaliserez en outre une attention particulière sur les îles de Tjeldoya et de Baroya situées dans le détroit de Tjeldsundet que vous sanctuariserez et dont la gestion sera ultérieurement transférée intégralement à la Satis. Vous concentrerez enfin vos efforts sur la réhabilitation et éventuelle réparation de l'aéroport de Narvik/Harstad afin d'assurer la création d'une ligne logistique et d'intendance viable pour la 9ème Légion._

 _Une fois Narvik et sa région sous votre contrôle et sauf contre-ordre de l'État-major général ou cas de force majeure, votre priorité sera de diriger la 9ème Légion vers Kiruna, Malmberget et jusqu'à Lulea sur le golfe de Botnie. Vous prendrez et tiendrez Kiruna (voir Chapitre II : Considérations politiques et économiques générales) où vous redémarrerez l'extraction de fer qui sera acheminé, via Narvik, vers les zones de reconstruction prioritaires de la République. Vous serez assisté dans cette tâche par des experts délégués du Bureau du Plan qui agiront sous la supervision directe du Ministerium et en conjonction avec la Chambre Sectorielle de Scandinavie. Vous réaffecterez la ligne de chemin de fer sur l'axe Kiruna, Malmberget, Lulea et en ferez des villes capables de supporter une garnison permanente. À cet effet, vous disposerez de toute la latitude et de toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour gérer à votre convenance les populations locales dans le strict respect du droit des citoyens de la République. Vous achèverez les opérations de la 9ème Légion en la déployant sur l'ancienne frontière entre la Suède et la Finlande qu'elle devra vérifier, renforcer, sécuriser et au besoin réédifier. Vous devez avoir terminé les manœuvres de la 9ème Légion au plus tard le 31 juillet 2010._

 _B) Phase 2 : Action Sahara_

 _Vous attendrez l'autorisation de l'Etat-major général et de Lord Harry avant de déployer la 8ème Légion hors d'Oslo. Vous profiterez de cette intervalle pour définir une stratégie cohérente (Voir dossier 3S1) avec les forces gnomes et naines présentes dans la chaîne de montagne des Scandes. Comme stipulé dans l'accord négocié entre la République, le Roi nain Tangli et le Gork gnome Yrycn le 14 mai 2007 (Accord de Göteborg), ces forces auxiliaires se joindront sous votre commandement et participeront aux actions contre les forces hostiles à leurs peuples, à commencer par les Loups-garous._

 _Une fois l'ordre donné et à moins d'un contre-ordre direct, vous prendrez toutes les localités comprises entre Oslo et Stockholm, en particulier Karlstad, Vasteras et Uppsala, rassemblerez les populations qui se placeront sous votre contrôle dans ces localités majeures et les fortifierez, couperez les lignes d'approvisionnement des forces loups-garous et détruirez toutes les places qu'ils pourraient détenir au sud de la ligne Oslo-Stockholm. Considérant la dangerosité du virus porté par les Loups-garous, la brutalité de leurs attaques contre les villes et villages humains, la bestialité dont ils font preuve vis-à-vis de leurs victimes, l'incapacité qu'ils ont à maintenir des relations sociales conventionnelles et convenables et la menace qu'ils représentent tant comme force combattante qu'en tant qu'individus, vous considérez comme un acte de pitié et d'humanité d'éliminer jusqu'au dernier tout individu porteur du virus indépendamment de son âge, de son sexe et de sa condition. En aucun cas vous ne considérez un individu infecté – militaire comme simple citoyen – comme disposant d'un quelconque droit où pouvant faire figure d'exception aux règles d'engagement ici prescrites. Vous veillerez à la stricte application de cette directive et punirez durement tout manquement à cet ordre de vos subalternes. Vous serez aidé dans cette tâche par des agents détachés de la Satis et du Losange._

 _Pour le bien de cette mission, vous prendrez le contrôle de toutes les forces militaires, toutes les bases et toutes les places forces encore sous le contrôle des quelques garnisons militaires suédoises opérationnelles. Vous serez libre de la méthode pour récupérer un maximum d'hommes et de matériels. Vous capturerez en particulier la flotte au mouillage dans la base navale de Muskö au sud de Stockholm que vous déploierez par la suite à travers toute la mer et le golfe de Botnie de manière à former un blocus maritime de la Finlande, du Golfe de Finlande et du Golfe de Riga._

 _ **Quel que puisse être le prétexte, vous ne devez en aucun cas vous approcher de l'île de Gotland**_ _ **, y faire accoster la moindre troupe ou tenter de quelque façon que ce soit d'obtenir des informations en émanant. Vous capturerez et transférerez tout individu, allié comme ennemi, civil ou militaire, qui s'y serait rendu depuis 1998, en serait revenu, ou en ayant des informations même parcellaires, aux soins de la Satis et n'inscrirez les noms, les dates et les lieux des captures de ces prisonniers nulle part. Dans le cas où ces protocoles ne pourraient pas être suivis, vous éliminerez immédiatement tout individu répondant à la présente description et les considèrerez comme des menaces imminentes à la sécurité de votre mission, de l'Opération Alto-Sahara et à la République dans son ensemble.**_

 _Quelque soit le moyen choisi, vous capturerez Stockholm aussi intacte que possible. Une fois la ville sécurisée, vous nommerez un Gouverneur Régional provisoire et déléguerez vos prérogatives administratives et gestionnaires aux équipes spécialisées du Ministerium et du Bureau du Plan suivant des ordres de mission ultérieurs. Dons tous les cas, vous protégerez la population civile de Stockholm et de ses environs – particulièrement des secteurs immédiatement proches des anciennes universités – que vous relocaliserez avec l'aide des équipes appropriées._

 _Quel que soit le moment du déclenchement de l'Action Sahara, il est primordial que les objectifs principaux soient remplis au plus tard le 31 octobre 2010 pour éviter les interférences climatiques hivernales. Pour vous aider dans cette mission, deux régiments blindés vous seront alloués en supplément des effectifs normaux des Légions ainsi qu'un approvisionnement régulier en essence par voix maritime et terrestre et sous la supervision des services du génie de la Satis. En outre un bataillon magique restera en réserve à Oslo et sera employé sur demande validée exclusivement par Lord Harry sur les différents théâtres d'opération._

 _II) Considérations politiques et économiques générales (bilan non-exhaustif d'analyse du Ministère des Affaires Extérieures et de la Satis)_

 _La situation politique en Scandinavie est atypique par rapport au reste de l'Europe. La population est restée globalement calme et soudée et s'est illustrée par son réflexe autarcique lorsque les échanges commerciaux s'interrompirent après 1998. Exception faite de l'île de Gotland (Dossier d'information classifié 3S3), les infrastructures sont restées relativement stables et restent utilisables malgré plus d'une décennie d'inutilisation relative. Comme ailleurs en Europe, les États centralisés se sont discrédités et dissous mais une logique locale, héritée de l'ère monarchique, reste largement en vigueur et la norme dans les principales communautés à l'exception notable de Alesund et Hitra qui se sont transformés en havres pour les pirates de tout l'Océan Atlantique nord._

 _Les populations et fragments d'États en Scandinavie sont généralement favorables à la République et accepteraient facilement un rattachement à la République si les bonnes conditions se trouvaient réunies (voir dossier 3S1). L'épisode de l'invasion des Îles Orcades par Dame Fleur et préparé dans la région de Bergen en automne 2005 est resté dans les mémoires et participe à cette faveur exprimée pour la République._

 _D'un point de vue magique, la situation est plus délicate. Les liens entre les communautés sorcières scandinaves et l'Institut de Durmstrang sont anciens et se sont renforcés avec le temps. La prise de position de Durmstrang pour Lord Voldemort dès 1997 (soit avant la révélation de la magie) a eu pour conséquence de pousser de nombreux sorciers à se battre dans les rangs du mage noir et à prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, résultant en leur mort en 2006. De fait la communauté sorcière est – comparativement au reste de l'Europe – fortement affaiblie, exsangue et généralement hostile à la République, aux protecteurs-conjoints et à Lord Harry en particulier. Les informations recueillies par la Satis font état d'un grand nombre de sorciers ayant rejoints les rangs de Fenrir Greyback. Il faut donc considérer les populations sorcières autochtones comme ayant possiblement prit fait et cause pour l'ennemi et se préparer en conséquence._

 _Deux races magiques majeures se partagent la Scandinavie : Les Gnomes et les Nains. Leurs relations entre elles sont généralement indifférentes à méfiantes, mais on ne remarque pas d'hostilité prononcée entre eux et les deux leaders de ces deux races (Le Roi Nain Tangli et le Gork [Chef suprême] gnome Yrycn) maintiennent des relations cordiales qui ne vont cependant pas jusqu'à l'établissement de relations commerciales. Ces deux races sont par nature chthoniennes, sont basées principalement dans la chaîne des Scandes et sont relativement complémentaires. Les nains sont des mineurs et des forgerons tandis que les gnomes sont plus volontiers des artisans et des éleveurs. Malgré la révélation de la magie, ils ont su conserver une certaine stabilité, une cohérence de leurs territoires et développer des synergies avec les populations locales humaines qui se montrent globalement bienveillantes vis-à-vis d'elles. (notamment grâce à la puissante tradition folklorique entourant ces deux races)._

 _Les relations entre les Gnomes, les Nains et la République sont excellentes du fait de l'annihilation des Gobelins en mars 2008. La montée en puissance de la nation gobeline du fait de son alliance avec Lord Voldemort en 1998 en faisait une menace très sérieuse pour les territoires et les mines exploitées par les gnomes et les nains. Cette menace s'était déjà par le passé soldée par des conflits larvés et il a été prouvé lors de la prise de Khraghni'zaragh que les Gobelins envisageaient de mener une campagne de conquête en Scandinavie une fois la guerre contre les humains conclue ou en cas de victoire de Lord Voldemort._

 _Considérant l'Accord de Göteborg, il est accepté que les nains et les gnomes puissent disposer d'une autonomie sur leurs territoires dans les Scandes. Il est également stipulé un accord de principe pour un rétablissement des infrastructures auparavant existantes sur ces territoires à la condition que les emplois soient prioritairement proposés aux populations de ces deux races. De ce point de vue, des négociations sont en cours entre les nains et les gnomes pour déterminer la propriété des mines de Kiruna qui sont vitales pour la République. Quel que soit le résultat de ces discussions, nous devrons entamer des négociations concernant le prix du minerai de fer exploité dans ces mines et – dans la mesure du possible – favoriser le camp qui offrira le prix le moins élevé._

 _La présence de loups-garous dans les forêts fait que le territoire compris entre le golfe de Botnie et les Scandes n'a pas encore été délimité ni attribué, mais il est entendu entre les différentes parties de l'accord de Göteborg que la République finira par en prendre possession. L'accord de Göteborg établit un droit pour les nains et les gnomes à s'approvisionner en bois pour les étais de leurs mines contre rémunération. Le prix de la tonne de bois ainsi coupée et vendue n'a pas encore été établi et sera variable du prix de la tonne du minerai de fer qui aura été déterminé lors de négociations futures. De fait, les services diplomatiques du Ministerium estiment fort possible que vous et l'ensemble de vos officiers soient la cible d'actions de lobbying de la part de ces deux races de manière à obtenir des concessions à leur avantage. Vous devez par conséquent rester sur vos gardes et refuser toute négociation non-officielle avec eux à l'exception des questions purement militaires._

 _L'avantage compétitif de la République en Scandinavie repose sur sa double capacité à mobiliser et à remobiliser les infrastructures nécessaires au bon développement de la zone et à sa suprématie maritime. Les gnomes et les nains ne sont pas des races navigatrices et à ce titre elles dépendent des biens de consommation qu'elles importent et qui peuvent leur être fournies par d'autres communautés magiques à travers l'Europe. Depuis l'établissement de la République et en dépit de nos dénégations officielles, la Satis à préventivement bloqué tous les moyens de communications magique depuis ou vers la Scandinavie. Il n'existe à ce jour aucune preuve de notre implication dans les opérations de blocus et cette information – quoique murmurée – reste officieuse. De fait, compte tenu du monopole dont dispose la République dans les importations et exportations, toute négociation engagée sur les questions économiques et financières est à priori en notre faveur à l'exclusion de la question minière et de l'écueil monétaire. La destruction des gobelins à laissé un vide dans la gestion des questions économiques dans la République en général et dans les communautés magiques en particulier. Il est possible – quoiqu'improbable – que les gnomes essaient de récupérer les prérogatives de banquiers anciennement possédées par les gobelins. Nous devons leur opposer une fin de non-recevoir. (Les services économiques sont actuellement en cours de développement de la stratégie monétaire générale de la République il est attendu qu'un arbitrage général sera rendu d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine)._

 _Bien qu'il soit hors de question que la question financière et bancaire échappe au giron du Ministerium (du moins tant que l'autorisation d'établir des banques privées n'aura pas été donnée) les gnomes disposent de capacités semblables à celles des gobelins avant-guerre et cherchent à accélérer le processus de libéralisation de l'économie et notamment sur ce domaine. Il est donc primordial pour nous de reculer autant que possible cette question et de faire valoir que la mise en place d'un nouveau système bancaire est à l'étude et restera encore un temps le monopole exclusif de la République. Le seul moyen d'enrayer cette demande des gnomes réside dans notre capacité à maintenir une économie d'import-export efficace vers la Scandinavie ce qui suppose une protection rapprochée des lignes d'approvisionnement depuis Oslo, Göteborg et Alborg vers Kiel et Gdansk, et donc la sécurisation des principaux axes maritimes, notamment face aux actes de piraterie._ »

Arthuro Saltesor lut cet ordre de mission pour ce qu'il était : une photographie des objectifs qu'il devait atteindre et qui seraient très certainement modifiés, sinon par lui, au moins par Lord Harry lorsque les premiers combats contre les Loups-garous éclateraient. Il remarqua immédiatement un certain nombre d'éléments révélateurs : il n'était fait aucune mention des opérations qui seraient menées directement en territoire loups-garous, de la stratégie qui y serait déployée ni des forces qui y combattraient. Tel qu'il le connaissait, le général Saltesor se douta que cela avait été une demande expresse de Lord Harry, soit pour se ménager la possibilité de rejoindre cette campagne, soit pour s'assurer qu'il ne lancerait pas d'offensives avant que l'ensemble des objectifs prioritaires n'aient été remplis.

Autre élément intéressant : le bataillon magique de réserve stationné à Oslo. Quelle était son utilité ? Pourquoi avait-il été si spécifiquement nommé ? Le seul à avoir commandé un bataillon exclusivement magique était Lord Harry pendant la campagne Indienne. S'agissait-il des mêmes troupes redéployées ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Les Légions savaient parfaitement gérer les Loups-garous, elles l'avaient fait pendant la Guerre Noire et notamment à Anvers. Quelque chose ne collait pas, il le sentait. Sans compter cette mention si spéciale de l'île de Gotland. Qu'y avait-il là bas qui ne doive en sortir ? Ou plus exactement : qu'est-ce que Lord Harry voulait à ce point-là cacher pour instaurer des mesures aussi drastiques ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui le poussèrent à ouvrir l'enveloppe de la Satis qui lui avait été destinée en même temps que son ordre de mission.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit deux papiers : Le premier était un document manuscrit signé de Lord Harry.

« _Général Saltesor, cher Arthuro,_

 _Je n'ai ni l'habitude de justifier mes décisions ni celle de m' en excuser, mais je crois pour une fois devoir faire les deux. Le monde de la politique est bien souvent très différent de ce que l'on voudrait qu'il soit et, parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour obtenir le bien désirable que nous recherchons. Je sais que depuis longtemps vous aspirez à un commandement et je sais que les nombreux refus que vous avez essuyé ont pu vous sembler injustes. Sachez qu'il n'en est rien et que tout fût fait selon un dessein spécifique._

 _Comme vous le savez, les ordres de mission peuvent et souvent doivent être connus des officiers subalternes pour qu'ils puissent prendre conscience des objectifs globaux des opérations qu'ils doivent mener. Je sais que cet ordre de mission saura de ce point de vue remplir cet office et je suis convaincu qu'ils sauront tout comme vous voir la pertinence de la stratégie que nous – que je – compte mettre en œuvre. Mais contrairement à eux, vous allez dorénavant entrer dans un univers plus sombre, où les frontières entre le bien et le mal se brouillent et où il faut régulièrement faire des choses ignobles pour le bien du plus grand nombre. C'est la raison d'être de la Satis. C'est ce que vous vous apprêtez à découvrir._

 _Peu nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent se targuer de savoir quelle est la raison véritable de l'existence de la Satis. Je fais tout mon possible pour en préserver le secret et pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit de moins en moins nécessaire, mais je sais que certaines de ces méthodes et notamment celles du Losange sont déjà connues du grand public. En recevant cette enveloppe, vous devenez un porteur de secrets. Vous découvrez que la réalité dépasse de très loin la fiction. Vous vous liez par un serment terrible avec les arcanes les plus noires de ce nouvel âge que nous voulons tous deux porter. Par avance je m'en excuse et je vous prie de croire que c'est à contrecœur que j'ordonne ce qui doit être fait._

 _Cela m'amène à la seconde raison de cette lettre. Je ne voulais pas vous donner de commandement opérationnel. Pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais au contraire parce que je voulais vous élever au dessus du reste de mes officiers. Comme tous les militaires, vous savez ce qui se prépare, vous savez dans quel sens tourne le vent et vous savez que vous serez de plus en plus présents dans la société et dans l'État, quelle que puisse en être sa forme. Je voulais que vous preniez progressivement le contrôle de l'Armée en tant que mon second, avec le titre le Maréchal. C'était dans cet esprit que je vous avais nommé à la tête de l'Armée de l'Air. Votre coup de force m'a forcé à changer mes plans et à abandonner ce projet et l'idée de ressusciter cette distinction. C'était la raison principale de ma colère lorsque nous nous sommes vus dans mon bureau mais, là encore, je ne pouvais pas vous le dire avant de savoir si vous étiez convaincu de votre choix._

 _Si je ne peux pas vous avoir pour commander mes armées, je veux que vous commandiez des terres dont l'importance n'ira que croissante à mesure que mes ambitions pour la République se déploieront. Sachez d'avance qu'à plus ou moins long terme vous deviendrez Gouverneur militaire de Scandinavie, et si la situation tourne comme je pense que vous vous en doutez, vous obtiendrez un titre plus permanent encore. Je ne vous dis pas cela pour vous favoriser mais pour vous mettre en garde. Quel que soit votre comportement sur le terrain, vous serez comptable de vos actions pour les années et les décennies à venir. Traitez bien le peuple, soyez prévenant, protecteur et compréhensif et vous serez respecté et aimé. Traitez-le mal, méprisez-le, ignorez-le et il s'en souviendra et vous haïra. Et je ne ferai rien pour vous aider où vous protéger de lui._

 _Reste à évoquer un point important : Götland. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui s'y trouve, qui s'y trouve où ce qui s'y fait. Je ne peux que vous enjoindre à la prudence. J'ai demandé au 1er Bataillon magique de suivre votre progression. C'est un prétexte pour sanctuariser et placer Götland sous blocus intégral. Quoi qu'il s'y passe, n'y faites rien, n'intervenez pas et ne tentez rien. Mieux vaut pour vous ne pas savoir ce qui s'y passe mais soyez sûr que tout est sous mon contrôle personnel._

 _Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette campagne. Je sais de quel courage vous allez avoir besoin pour mener votre mission à bien. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, de votre bravoure ou de vos victoires à venir. Souvenez-vous juste que toutes les bravoures ne se trouvent pas dans les champs de batailles et que parfois les décisions les plus difficiles sont prises derrières un bureau plutôt que devant un ennemi. Vous resterez dépositaire de certains secrets de la Satis pendant toute la durée de la campagne mais soyez sûr que vous ne serez jamais seul et jamais loin d'un ami pour vous conseiller._

 _Bonne chance._

 _Lord Harry._ »

Le Général Saltesor ressortit mal à l'aise de ce courrier. Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit le dernier pli. De nombreux passages étaient censurés.

« _Secret de Sûreté Satis Courant (3S1)_

 _Dossier d'information spécial des activités et objectifs de la Satis_

 _Communication de l'Octogone de niveau 1_

 _ **TOUTE DIVULGATION DU PR**_ _ **É**_ _ **SENT DOCUMENT SERA CONSID**_ _ **É**_ _ **R**_ _ **É**_ _ **E COMME UN ACTE DE S**_ _ **É**_ _ **DITION ET DE HAUTE TRAHISON**_

 _I) Organisation structurelle et déploiement des Agents_

 _Suivant l'évaluation de la situation politique, économique, administrative, sociale et culturelle établie sur une période de ** mois par l'Agent ********* et le rapport ****** ********* présenté le **/**/20** à l'Octogone, il à été déterminé que pour la stabilisation effective de la Scandinavie par la Satis, un contingent de **** Agents doit être prépositionné en amont de l'Opération Alto-Sahara et *** Agents doivent intervenir immédiatement après la prise de contrôle d'Oslo._

 _Sur ordre express de **** *****, ces Agents rempliront les missions confiées par leur commandement et exécuteront leurs ordres. Ils seront subdivisés en escouades spécialisées dans leurs champs de compétences propres. Ces escouades dépendront nominalement du commandement du Général Saltesor et seront effectivement sous le contrôle de l'officier du Losange ****** ********* qui supervisera lui-même les opérations spéciales sous la direction générale du Directeur *******, division *._

 _Sur ordre express de **** *****, dès le début de l'Opération Alto-Sahara, une réunion hebdomadaire se tiendra en tête-à-tête entre le Général Saltesor et l'officier du Losange ****** *********. Cette réunion portera sur les avancées des différentes missions autorisées des Agents de la Satis et, si nécessaire, une modification du calendrier prévisionnel des missions, opérations et actions portées à la connaissance du Général Saltesor. Tous les mois, une réunion entre le Général Saltesor et le Directeur ******* se tiendra par canal sécurisé selon des modalités qui seront transmises par une méthode sécurisée._

 _Hors de ces réunions d'information, la Satis ne disposera ni de Quartier Général ni d'aucun moyen de communication autre que par l'officier du Losange ****** *********. Toute requête qui ne rentrerait pas dans la présente organisation devra dès lors être adressée par canal sécurisé à l'Agent de liaison détaché à l'État-major de Campagne ******** ************ qui fera parvenir les demandes aux services concernés._

 _II) Missions prioritaires et objectifs_

 _En vue d'intégrer pleinement la Scandinavie à la République, la Satis à identifié plusieurs actions subdivisées en missions et devant être accomplies avant toute formation définitive de l'édifice proto-républicain à la charge du Général Saltesor. Cette liste de missions est susceptible d'évoluer et sera régulièrement mise à jour pour information pour le Général Saltesor :_

 _*)_ _Action Delenda Rex_ _:Dans le but d'éviter un conflit civil et de faciliter la transition de l'ancienne Norvège et de l'ancienne Suède vers l'intégration dans la République, il est recommandé, après accord préalable de **** *****, d'identifier, repérer, cibler et neutraliser toutes les sources possibles de nostalgie et d'apologie de l'ancien régime. Pour ce faire, et en accord avec **** ***** et le Directeur *******, il est préconisé de mener les missions suivantes :_

 _**)_ _ **Mission prioritaire Miguel**_ _: Identification, ciblage et neutralisation de l'ensemble des membres des listes civiles suédoises et norvégiennes ainsi que de tous ceux s'en réclamant, y compris tous les prétendants non-membres des listes civiles sus-mentionnées. La Satis recommande tout particulièrement de confirmer ou d'infirmer la présence de l'un des éléments potentiels dans la base navale de Haakonsvern. En cas de confirmation de cette information particulière, il est recommandé d'autoriser la neutralisation de la cible_ _avant_ _toute tentative de contact avec le Kontradmiral Harald Ericksen._

 _**)_ _Mission Bourbon Bestial_ _: Identification, ciblage et neutralisation de l'ensemble des membres les plus proéminents de la noblesse de ces deux anciens royaumes. Les identifications et ciblages seront menés au cas par cas et n'interviendront pas pour les personnes considérées comme apolitiques ou pro-républicains. Pour la bonne marche de cette mission, la Satis recommande un embrigadement massif de ces derniers individus dans les Légions et les forces auxiliaires et si possible la conclusion de liens matrimoniaux avec des officiers des forces républicaines ou des adhérants reconnus du régime républicain._

 _**)_ _Mission Régalia Perdue_ _: Identification, ciblage, capture et réquisition de tous les matériels, biens culturels, emplacements, bâtiments et symboles des anciennes monarchies : ceux-ci seront l'objet d'une assimilation, d'une réutilisation ou d'une destruction en fonction de leur pertinence pour la République et les mandataires de cette mission. La Satis pose pour ce faire un droit de préemption inaliénable sur toutes les anciennes résidences officielles qui seront par la suite transférées dans le patrimoine privé de la République et mis à disposition de la Pyramide et du Sénat pour réhabilitation ultérieure._

 _*)_ _Action Toccata_ _:Dans le but d'éviter un conflit civil et de faciliter la transition de l'ancienne Norvège et de l'ancienne Suède vers l'intégration dans la République, il est recommandé, après accord préalable de **** *****, d'identifier, repérer, cibler et neutraliser toutes les sources possibles de contestation frontale de la République. Pour ce faire, et en accord avec **** ***** et le Directeur *******, il est préconisé de mener les Missions suivantes :_

 _**)_ _ **Mission prioritaire Requiem**_ _: Identification, ciblage, arrestation, interrogatoire et neutralisation des principales figures politiques de l'ancien régime encore vivants en Scandinavie qui ne seraient pas complètement pro-républicaines. Selon d'ordre express de **** ***** ces neutralisations doivent strictement entrer dans le cadre de la nécessaire stabilité de la République et doit laisser existante une forme_ _inoffensive_ _de contestation politique. Il est en outre recommandé de cibler tout particulièrement les tenants des doctrines nationalistes et régionalistes encore vivants sur les territoires considérés._

 _**)_ _Mission Adagio_ _: Infiltration, collecte d'informations, sabotages et nuisances contre toutes les factions monarchiques ou nationalistes au sein de la population civile avec un ciblage particulier des cercles intellectuels encore existants à Oslo et Uppsala et des milieux estudiantins. Le Directeur ******* a souligné le besoin de compenser ces initiatives par d'autres favorables à la République. Le Directeur ***** suggère en réponse de dévier le mouvement monarchiste vers un mouvement proto-impérial favorable à la République et de contrecarrer l'idée nationaliste par un principe de « culture et de maison commune » se fondant sur les théories énoncées par le Président Mikhaïl Gorbatchev dès 1987 et suivies dans les années 1990, notamment par le Président François Mitterrand et le Chancelier Helmut Kohl. Il est également recommandé de favoriser cette rhétorique en insistant sur la continuité politique entre le projet européen initié entre 1957 et 1992, et de facto mis en échec en 1998, et la République._

 _**)_ _Mission Menuet_ _: Démantèlement des organisations associatives, syndicales, collaboratives, professionnelles et politiques pouvant nuire au développement de la structure Républicaine. Pour se faire, la Satis propose, en accord avec **** ***** et le Directeur *******, de développer des initiatives parallèles contrôlées en sous-main par la Satis et pouvant obtenir des financements et des aides du Gouvernement Régional et du Secteur pour à terme assécher et remplacer les organisations problématiques. La Satis recommande l'emploi de l'Officier du Losange ****** *********** pour cette tâche et recommande l'emploi de la note S 079-495 comme cadre à cette mission (à noter que la Satis a déjà proposé au Ministerium un plan de structuration des activités associatives sous l'égide d'un organisme centralisé [cf. note S 075-917])._

 _**)_ _ **Mission prioritaire Sonata**_ _: Réhabilitation de centres universitaires et étudiants centralisés autour d'Oslo et Stockholm et gérés_ _dans un premier temps_ _par la Satis via ses auxiliaires publics. Il est recommandé d'attribuer la gestion de cette tâche (vérification de conformité de l'enseignement, recrutement des enseignants, sécurisation des sites et recrutement potentiel des étudiants au sein de la Satis et de ses officines etc.) à l'Agent ***** *********. Il est en outre recommandé par la Satis que le Gouvernement Régional et le Secteur favorisent des échanges universitaires avec les autres pôles de la République pour maximiser l'attirance des chercheurs pour ces centres (le Ministerium étudie actuellement les possibilités de développement d'un programme général d'échange des talents sur l'ensemble des territoires de la République)._

 _*)_ _Action Bastide Blanche_ _: Dans le but de sanctuariser les territoires libérés par la République, il est recommandé, après accord préalable de **** *****, de favoriser les velléités sécessionnistes et clientélistes aux nouvelles frontières de la République. Pour ce faire, et en accord avec **** ***** et le Directeur *******, il est préconisé de mener les Missions suivantes :_

 _**)_ _Mission Chaos Nécessaire_ _: Dans la lignée de l'Action ***** ***** ********** menée au *****-******, dans la ********* ********, en ***** et en ******* il en proposé de suivre les recommandations du Directeur ******* division *, du Directeur ******* division *, du Directeur ***** division * et de l'Officier du Losange ***** ********. L'évaluation préalable de la Satis estime que le protocole */**-** serait le plus pertinent à envisager. La Satis estime également que cette initiative doit être prise dès le début des opérations militaires de la 9ème Légion en dehors d'Oslo._

 _**)_ _ **Mission prioritaire Bastion**_ _: Identifier les communautés localisées à l'extérieur de nos frontières les plus *********, les ******** et les ***** pour servir de zone-tampon entre la frontière de la République et les espaces extérieurs. Au besoin, la Satis recommande ** ******* ** ** ************** des éléments les plus réfractaires à cette initiative dans ces communautés. Une évaluation des ****** les plus pertinentes est en cours de réalisation sous le contrôle de l'équipe du Losange *****-*._

 _*)_ _Action Cristal Clair_ _: Afin de sécuriser l'espace républicain, il est recommandé, après accord préalable de **** *****, de placer sous surveillance constante les populations gnomes et naines des Scandes, d'empêcher leur complète émancipation du giron de la République et au contraire de favoriser leur rattachement à la République. Pour ce faire, et en accord avec **** ***** et le Directeur *******, il est préconisé de mener les Missions suivantes :_

 _**)_ _ **Mission prioritaire Émeraude Acide**_ _: Saboter les moyens de production manufacturiers nains et limiter leur capacité d'importation de matières premières en les destinant prioritairement aux gnomes. Ce sabotage doit majoritairement cibler les produits manufacturés à haute valeur ajoutée pour fragiliser leurs capacités économiques tout en ne les empêchant pas de poursuivre leur action militaire à nos côtés. Des évaluations sont en cours de réalisation pour déterminer quel coupable doit être désigné pour ces actions de sabotage entre des nains de clans rivaux, les gnomes ou les loups-garous. Le lancement de cette mission sera directement décidé par **** ***** et le Directeur ******* et reste sujette à l'évolution de la situation militaire et économique en Scandinavie._

 _**)_ _ **Mission prioritaire Saphir Sanglant**_ _: Déclencher par tous les moyens un refroidissement des relations entre les gnomes et les nains, à commencer par celles entre le Roi Tangli et le Gork Yrycn. Il est_ _essentiel_ _d'empêcher toute alliance entre les gnomes et les nains. Des propositions de réalisation de cet objectif seront communiqués dès la situation à Oslo sous contrôle et incluent toutes les méthodes létales et non-létales nécessaires. Le lancement de cette mission sera directement décidé par **** ***** et le Directeur ******* et reste sujette à l'évolution de la situation militaire et économique en Scandinavie._

 _**)_ _Mission Rubis Brillant_ _: Organisation et enclenchement d'embuscades et d'escarmouches sur nos alliés gnomes et nains et dont la responsabilité sera portée par la faction le plus pertinente pour l'évolution de notre propre avantage en Scandinavie. Cette initiative englobe également la génération de rixes et toutes autres actions nécessaires à l'explosion des relations formelles et informelles entre les gnomes et les nains (à noter que ces actions ne doivent_ _en aucun cas_ _mettre en danger notre propre position et nuire à nos relations avec les gnomes et les nains.)_

 _*)_ _Action Muab Dib_ _: Afin de faciliter la destruction des forces loups-garous de Fenrir Greyback, il est recommandé, après accord préalable de **** *****, d'employer toutes les méthodes possibles pour désorganiser durablement les forces en présence. Pour ce faire, et en accord avec **** ***** et le Directeur *******, il est préconisé de mener les Missions suivantes :_

 _**)_ _ **Mission prioritaire Tempête froide**_ _: infiltration et neutralisation des combattants ennemis derrière ses lignes, sabotage de ses ressources et espionnage de ses atouts stratégiques et tactiques (Opération déjà en cours)._

 _**)_ _Mission létale John_ _: Ciblage et neutralisation des principaux lieutenants de Fenrir Greyback par des Ressources déjà implantées. Cette opération a_ _déjà_ _été autorisée sur autorisation expresse de **** ***** et d'après confirmation visuelle des Ressources impliquées._

 _III) Considérations légales générales_

 _Dans l'ensemble des territoires libérés, la Satis se déploiera selon ses plans et protocoles propres et opérera ses actions et missions en fonction de ses priorités tactiques. Elle restera indépendante des Légions et ne répondra devant aucun commandement militaire autre que le sien. Elle détiendra la priorité d'utilisation des biens, services, hommes et matériels de la République – y compris celle des Légions – dans la poursuite de ses actions et missions et aura un droit de préemption d'utilisation sur l'ensemble des territoires libérés à l'exception des lignes de front et du bataillon magique de réserve déployé dans l'Opération Alto-Sahara (sauf dérogation de **** ***** ou du Général Saltesor)._

 _La Satis exercera ce présent mandat jusqu'à la pacification définitive de la Scandinavie, l'arrêt des hostilités sur ce même territoire ou en cas de décision de **** ***** de mettre fin à tout ou partie de ses activités. En cas de litige, elle sera l'objet de vérifications internes et, le cas échéant, d'un audit direct de la Pyramide dont les résultats ne pourront être contestés en appel. En cas de plainte contre la Satis, une commission indépendante déléguée du Sénat et du Ministerium statuera dans un délai ne pouvant excéder les trois mois de la validité de ladite plainte et la continuité ou non de suites judiciaire. Le cas échéant, les suites judiciaires se feront sous le régime de la justice d'exception et ne pourront faire l'objet d'aucun recours en appel._

 _Signé : Officier du Losange ****** *********_

 _Signé : Directeur ******* division *_

 _Signé : Directeur ******* division *_

 _Signé : Directeur ***** division *_

 _Signé : **** *****_

 _Signé : **** *****_ »

Le Général Saltesor, posté à la proue de son navire amiral _Le Furieux_ , se remémora les quelques heures qui avaient suivies la prise de connaissance de ces ordres et en particulier la communication de la Satis. Il aurait été faux de dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de ce type. Il connaissait suffisamment bien la guerre et ses aspects les plus laids pour se douter de la sorte d'opérations que pouvait mener cette organisation. Il savait que bien souvent le renseignement le plus petit valait plus cher que la bataille la plus glorieuse et que pour assurer la victoire la plus complète, il fallait avant tout disposer de l'arsenal de renseignement le plus complet, le plus compétent et le plus intraitable.

Pour autant, et malgré cet impératif catégorique face auquel il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, un sentiment de malaise s'était emparé de lui à la lecture des différentes opérations qui seraient menées par la Satis. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de quelques missions de déstabilisation ou de renforcement de la structure républicaine. A travers ces ordres l'objectif était clair et nul subterfuge ne pourrait en atténuer le sens : il s'agissait bel et bien de mener des tueries de masse, de décapiter toute intelligentzia réfractaire à l'ordre nouveau et d'éliminer physiquement toute menace pour les buts de la République.

Arthuro Saltesor savait que tout régime politique pérenne se bâtissait sur les os des ennemis qu'il parvenait à mettre à bas. En la matière, il ne fallait montrer ni compassion, ni hésitation, ni la moindre once de remords. Tel était l'ordre naturel des choses et le moyen employé de tous temps pour construire et protéger une paix durable pour les citoyens que les décideurs pouvaient avoir à leur charge. Mais c'était une chose que de le savoir intellectuellement et une autre chose de participer directement à la curée. Et si Saltesor savait que Lord Harry avait des raisons légitimes à agir comme il le faisait et à ordonner ce qu'il ordonnait, l'humaniste qu'il avait été avant la Guerre Noire hurlait d'indignation devant les exactions qui seraient bientôt commises au nom de ce « bien du plus grand nombre » : ce même « bien » qui avait été si souvent employé par les plus grands et les plus monstrueux dictateurs et tyrans de l'histoire.

Alors que le navire entamait ses manœuvres pour s'amarrer à un des pontons d'Oslo et tandis qu'un comité d'accueil composé d'anciens officiels de l'État norvégien s'avançait vers une passerelle installée entre le pont et la terre ferme, Arthuro Saltesor pria pour que le pire puisse être évité et pour prendre la bonne décision en suivant les ordres de Lord Harry. Dans cet état d'esprit, il se composa et descendit à quai.

Il ne se doutait pas que cette résolution était précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait finalement été choisi pour cette mission et la raison pour laquelle, malgré un bilan mitigé, il conservait la pleine confiance de Lord Harry.

* * *

7 avril 2010, 11h29, Aéroport militaire de Nagpur, capitale du Gouvernement Indien de Transition

L'avion, un Falcon 900Ex, atterrit sur la piste principale tandis que l'escorte de chasseurs restait au plus près de lui pour assurer sa sécurité. Après moins de deux minutes de roulage, il s'immobilisa devant un escalier mobile et la porte de l'appareil s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître d'abord des Gardes Blancs puis Lord Harry dans son désormais habituel uniforme de général des Légions.

Au bas de l'appareil, sur le tarmac, une petite délégation des plus hauts dignitaires de la République en Inde étaient venus l'accueillir. Cette délégation était menée par la générale Elena Maduro, la commandante-en-chef des Légions engagées dans la Guerre contre la Horde, par son second, le Général Jérémy Nambasa, le Protecteur militaire des territoires libérés et par Octavie, l'un des neuf directeurs de la Satis et un collègue de Mathias. Tout autour de ces trois personnes bourdonnait une intense activité entre les adjoints, les officiers supérieurs, les conseillers en tous genres et les courtisans qui s'étaient battus pour être aux premières loges du retour de Lord Harry dans le sous-continent.

Par souci d'image, aucun membre du GIT n'était venu officiellement le recevoir, de façon à faire comprendre à la population – ou du moins à ceux qu'une telle chose intéressait encore – que le GIT n'était _officiellement_ pas vassale de la République ni des Protecteurs-conjoints. Une sécurité de l'image qui masquait néanmoins très mal ce que tous le monde savait, à savoir que le GIT n'avait de gouvernement que le nom et que son pouvoir n'était qu'une mascarade pour masquer le fait que l'autorité suprême sur le territoire était détenue sans partage par ce même individu qui venait de sortir de son transport aérien.

Lord Harry pour sa part savourait ce retour en Inde tout autant qu'il l'appréhendait. Depuis son malaise un mois auparavant, Fleur avait reçu les meilleurs soins et avait pu reprendre sans difficulté ses activités – à une cadence certes moins intense mais toujours soutenue – alors que ses troubles de santé avaient été identifiés. Harry avait pour sa part délégué la plus grande partie de ses responsabilités au Ministerium, enterrant vif son Premier Ministre, Henrik Van der Oven, sous les tâches et les missions les plus diverses et se concentrant uniquement sur quelques points clefs. Il avait ainsi dégagé le temps nécessaire pour rester aux côtés de Fleur et en avait même profité pour prendre quelques jours de vacances avec elle et pour planifier la suite de leur vie commune : ils avaient ainsi décidé de se marier officiellement et avaient commencé à envisager des choses aussi prosaïques que leurs lieux futurs de villégiature, les propriétés dont ils allaient devenir propriétaires, et toutes les questions matérielles qui pouvaient y être liées. Jusqu'alors en effet pour Fleur et Harry, bien que leurs frais soient entièrement payés par la République, n'avaient en effet jamais reçu le moindre salaire et ne disposaient donc en propre d'aucun bien ni d'aucune ressource. Et si en soi cette problématique restait pour eux relativement secondaire, l'arrivée d'un enfant dans leur vie les avait forcés à réévaluer ces questions de façon à s'assurer que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, leur premier né et tous les autres à venir auraient toujours de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins.

Curieusement, la grossesse de Fleur était l'une des raisons du retour d'Harry en Inde. D'après le médecin personnel des Protecteurs-conjoints Alessandro Ferran, l'accouchement aurait lieu au plus tard en fin octobre, date à laquelle Harry et Fleur voulaient absolument pouvoir se concentrer sur leur famille. Cela signifiait qu'il avait tout au plus une fenêtre de six mois pour favoriser la victoire de la République sur la Horde, normaliser les relations diplomatiques avec le Japon, régler les problèmes de sécurité intérieure en Scandinavie et commencer le _Projet Citadelle_. Un délai extrêmement court et qu'ils savaient l'un et l'autre quasi-infaisable mais qui justifiait leur éloignement l'un de l'autre en dépit de leurs envies respectives. Mieux valait ce genre de sacrifice maintenant plutôt que de devoir rester éloignés pendant des mois une fois leur enfant né.

Harry devait admettre qu'il aimait l'Inde. Lors de la campagne qu'il avait mené il avait profité des quelques épisodes de calme dont il avait pu disposer pour s'imprégner un maximum de la culture, de la langue et des coutumes du patchwork de peuples qui habitaient les vastes étendues du sud de l'Himalaya. Il avait fait un effort pour comprendre les traditions ancestrales, il avait apprit les rudiments du hindi et il s'était immergé dans les textes anciens, les _Vedas_ et les textes traditionnels tantriques, tentant avec un succès très relatif de lire le sanskrit. Ce qu'il avait découvert, tant en matière culturelle que magique, l'avait proprement époustouflé. Ce goût pour l'art l'avait poussé à en devenir le protecteur, finançant des missions publiques et privées pour récupérer, redécouvrir et conserver les traces du passé et de la culture hindoue.

Malheureusement, le temps lui avait manqué pour s'adonner à cette nouvelle passion pour l'archéologie, un temps d'autant plus limité par l'un des pires travers d'un régime proto-monarchique où il était devenu la figure tutélaire : l'établissement d'une cour. La nature humaine voulait que toujours les envieux recherchent les faveurs du prince et tentent par tous les moyens d'obtenir des avantages et il était inimaginable, compte tenu de l'étendue du territoire sous sa domination, qu'il puisse (même avec l'aide d'un gouvernement et d'institutions aussi efficaces que la Satis et le Ministerium) régler les conflits sporadiques qui pouvaient apparaître sans passer par des intermédiaires privés. De fait, la structuration de la République imposait – pour l'instant tout du moins – l'émergence d'une caste de courtisans prêts à tout pour les satisfaire lui et leurs objectifs.

Une cour – plus organisée et plus puissante – existait déjà à Lyon et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'une autre existerait bien assez tôt à Rome mais c'était véritablement en Inde, à Nagpur et – dans une moindre mesure il est vrai – à Imphal dans son Quartier Général que cette logique avait prit son ampleur. Par certains aspects, Harry ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Il est vrai qu'il avait pu en retirer quelques avantages dont Olivia Tobolski qui, il s'en doutait, reviendrait dans son lit bien assez tôt, mais la politique politicienne stérile le répugnait, raison pour laquelle il préférait la compagnie des militaires. Pour autant, il devait parfois entrer dans l'arène et se prêter au jeu sournois de tous les ambitieux, ne serait-ce que pour réaffirmer son autorité et dresser les limites à ne pas franchir. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il serait amené à faire dans les tous prochains jours avant de s'envoler pour Mandalay et y planifier la suite de la campagne contre la Horde. Pourtant si la politique dans ce qu'elle avait de plus sordide – c'est à dire dans les conciliabules mesquins et sans but autre que de nuire, la médisance et la calomnie comme méthode de gouvernement, la petitesse et la médiocrité d'esprit dans les idées et la vision – lui faisait horreur, Harry avait prit goût, de par l'influence de son maître et mentor Albus Dumbledore, à la chose politique dans ce qu'elle avait de noble et de grande. C'était la raison pour laquelle il tolérait la cour qui se formait autour de lui. Par elle il pouvait repérer dans la masse des médiocres et des envieux les quelques pépites qu'il comptait bien élever et protéger.

La difficulté à laquelle Harry savait qu'il devrait bientôt faire face était de trouver des leaders à la fois compétents et de confiance sur lesquels il pourrait se reposer pour exécuter les ordres généraux qu'il souhaitait pouvoir donner depuis la tour d'ivoire où il espérait bien se retrancher. A terme Harry voyait son rôle comme celui d'une puissance tutélaire relativement détachée des problématiques locales où ponctuelles et concentrée sur une vision de long terme dont il aurait le strict monopole. Une sorte de Jupiter éloigné des mortels mais capable, lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir, de descendre dans l'arène pour y apporter sa vérité et sa parole.

Pour qu'une telle chose puisse se produire, il avait besoin de trois éléments essentiels : d'institutions solidement ancrées et dirigées par une génération de leaders connaissant leurs propres pouvoirs et ne cherchant pas à lui disputer les siens (ce qu'il comptait bien trouver parmi les nouveaux élus – notamment les sénateurs – les courtisans les plus talentueux et quelques figures locales découvertes ponctuellement), d'un monopole du contrôle de la puissance nécessaire à l'établissement et à la protection de ces mêmes institutions (ce dont il disposait déjà puisqu'il était, avec Fleur, le seul maître des forces armées de la République) et de l'établissement définitif de la souveraineté pleine et entière de la République sur ses propres territoires (ce qui supposait une éradication sans pitié de tout acte de rébellion contre le nouveau régime et l'établissement de frontières solides). Après seulement il pourrait laisser de côté la gestion au jour le jour de la République à des représentants élus et se retirer progressivement du gouvernement pour se contenter d'incarner un rôle de chef de l'État. Quelle serait la forme de ce rôle ? Telle était la question mais une chose était sûre : Il n'autoriserait jamais le retour du chaos.

C'était la raison de l'ambivalence de Lord Harry alors qu'il descendait sur le tarmac saluer ses officiers. Il avait tellement à faire et si peu de temps... et le risque d'instabilité était encore si grand... il était condamné à la victoire, sans quoi tous ses efforts seraient vains. Il savait que ses généraux comprenaient cet impératif, raison pour laquelle il avait développé cette tendance à préférer leur compagnie et leur conseil.

Après un rapide passage en revue d'une partie de la garnison de Nagpur, il fut conduit avec son escorte dans l'ancienne prison centrale de la ville où le GIT avait installé ses quartiers provisoires. Nagpur avait été détruite à 70% pendant le siège initié par Nangi Visgunam, et depuis que le GIT avait décidé d'en faire sa capitale, elle vivait une importante transformation. Déjà le centre-ville était reconstruit pour correspondre aux nouveaux besoins de la ville capitale et accommoder tous les réfugiés venus des quatre coins de l'Inde et qui affluaient chaque jour plus nombreux pour s'entasser dans des bidonvilles de fortune.

Nagpur serait une ville moderne. La ville idéale du sous-continent renaissant de ses centres et pleinement intégrée dans ce début de XXIème siècle. Lord Harry comptait bien en faire l'un des joyaux de la République, resplendissante de lumière et de culture, un havre de paix et de diversité et le symbole du triomphe des idées humanistes et bienveillantes que la République portait en son sein. Tel était son désir il avait exigé que cela devienne réalité et il ferait tout pour que cela le devienne.

Lord Harry ressentait une sorte d'euphorie à l'idée qu'il avait la capacité de _bâtir_ plutôt que de détruire. Il savait, bien-sûr, que de nombreuses destructions continueraient à advenir, ne serait-ce que parce que la Horde préférerait tout brûler plutôt que de livrer un arpent de terrain. Mais il savait que de l'ombre et de la flamme une nouvelle étincelle de vie pouvait jaillir, et il comptait bien faire tout son possible pour la voir ressurgir malgré les malheurs qu'elle avait pu subir et dont il était au moins en partie responsable.

C'était sa promesse solennelle. Il ferait tout pour la tenir.

* * *

15 Avril 2010, Quartier Général de la Horde, Sydney

« -Le dernier rapport de nos espions mon Maître. »

L'esclave se mit à genoux devant son seigneur, comme il seyait aux gueux de son espèce. Lentement, Liao Deng lut le document et avec un calme olympien il comprit ce qu'il avait déjà pressenti : La Horde perdait la guerre et il ne faisait plus aucun doute que bientôt le Japon entrerait dans la danse. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'objectif n'avait jamais été de gagner ce conflit. Il fallait _faire passer un message_. Faire comprendre que  lui, Liao Deng, était de loin le plus grand, le seul titan de cette ère de décadence.

Dès que la République avait commencé ses opérations en Inde, Liao Deng avait su qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'arrêter sa progression. Malgré les forces en présence, il connaissait suffisamment la puissance d'une armée disciplinée pour savoir qu'à moins de se jeter sur elle au corps à corps, elle serait toujours plus efficace qu'une force désorganisée et mal équipée. La Horde portait bien son nom. Elle inspirait la peur et le dégoût le chaos qu'elle engendrait était absolu et les destructions qu'elle occasionnait étaient sans commune mesure. Elle répandait le feu et la désolation et s'en nourrissait plus sûrement que des promesses de vies sauves et de la soumission des faibles créatures qui n'étaient même pas dignes de se dresser devant lui.

L'esclave misérable à ses pieds en était le plus parfait exemple. Ce n'était pas un homme : il n'en méritait ni le titre ni la qualification. C'était un simple outil à peine désirable et totalement méprisable. Et telle était la condition humaine. Tuer n'avait pas d'importance parce que nul n'avait d'importance. Ni ses hommes, ni ses officiers, ni ses généraux, ni ses conseillers n'avaient la moindre valeur. Leur seule utilité était de subir, de souffrir et de mourir selon son bon plaisir. Tout pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

La République ne comprenait pas ce que souhaitait véritablement la Horde. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas dans sa nature de le comprendre. Comment un État pouvait-il comprendre le chaos ? Comme l'ordre pouvait-il comprendre l'anarchie ? Comment l'humanisme pouvait comprendre le génocide ? La Horde et la République étaient mutuellement exclusives, se fondaient sur des principes fondamentalement différents et opéraient par nature des stratégies imprévisibles par l'autre de ce même fait. Dès lors, les généraux républicains et en particulier sa rivale, la générale Maduro, ne pouvaient pas comprendre que pour lui les positionnements des armées, les territoires gagnés, les batailles remportées n'avaient strictement aucune importance. Les terres n'étaient qu'un élément secondaire d'une logique plus large d'une mission plus grande d'une vision plus élevée dont lui, Liao Deng, se savait le seul dépositaire.

L'équation était simple. La folie meurtrière venait des hommes. Il fallait donc en éradiquer le plus possible pour prévenir un mal futur. Liao Deng voulait un génocide dans le sens le plus premier du terme. Il voulait en finir avec l'humain : restaurer l'ordre de la nature par une extermination massive d'un maximum de ces créatures dont il avait l'infortune d'avoir l'apparence sinon les médiocres réflexions et attentes. Son désir était de voir le monde brûler dans un grand holocauste tout à sa gloire. Être le dernier et ressentir comme la souffrance qu'il pouvait infliger était terrible et jouissive à la fois. Il voulait la mort pour tous et en être le responsable. Et s'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'humanité, si les forces de l'ordre finissaient par l'emporter, c'était égal puisque chaque goutte de sang versée l'était pour sa plus grande joie et sa gloire éternelle.

Liao Deng voulait détruire. Détruire le plus possible pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait immédiatement passer à la seconde phase de son plan : Il savait que la République lançait une action de revers contre ses forces pour couper son territoire en deux et le séparer de ses principales armées encore positionnées en Malaisie. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il laisserait la République massacrer ses hommes jusqu'au dernier avec la plus grande joie. Il avait autre chose de plus important à faire. Se tournant vers son esclave, il dit :

« - Dis-leur d'aller à Jakarta. Il est temps d'en finir. »

Un sourire maléfique se propagea sur son visage. Tout se passerait comme prévu.

* * *

23 Avril 2010, 05h45, flanc est du mont de Nang Phaya, rive nord du Lac de Sirikit

« - Le dernier rapport de la Satis Monseigneur. » Dit l'officier en tendant un dossier à son supérieur, des jumelles rivées sur ses yeux.

« - Faites-en le résumé. » Répondit Lord Harry sans détourner le regard de la ligne de front qui se dessinait devant lui. Devant lui s'étendaient les eaux turquoises du Lac de Sirikit, une retenue d'eau artificielle créée grâce au barrage de Ban Tha Ruea. Harry devait admettre que l'endroit était magnifique. Partout autour de lui la jungle recouvrait l'ensemble des sommets surplombant l'étendue d'eau. Dans la forêt vierge faussement apaisée, s'agitait un foisonnement de vie qui devenait terrible pour quiconque déciderait de s'y aventurer mais vu du dessus on ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toute l'harmonie qui se dégageait de ces lieux. Le soleil matinal et les nuages se reflétaient à la perfection dans les ridules du lac, faisant scintiller de mille feux ce paysage enchanteur. Pas un bateau, pas une barque ne flottait sur les flots. Tout était d'apparence tranquille et pourtant, ce lieu embrumé serait certainement celui de l'une des batailles les plus décisives de la Guerre contre la Horde

Il fallait se figurer le lac comme un immense papillon aux ailes déployées. Large de dix-huit kilomètres, il en était long à son envergure maximale de vingt-six. Les deux parties du lac étaient reliées l'une à l'autre par un mince chenal étroit par endroits de moins de quatre-cent mètres et long de cinq kilomètres. De part et d''autre de ce chenal, des collines escarpées recouvertes de jungle coupaient l'horizon. La colline du nord s'appelait Tha Phaek la colline du sud s'appelait Tha Pla.

A l'extrémité nord de l'aile gauche du papillon se trouvait le mont de Nang Phaya qui culminait à mille-cent mètres d'altitude contre cent-soixante mètres pour les rives du lac. C'était une montagne irrégulière aux flancs cabossés dont le sommet était perpétuellement nappé de brume. A quinze kilomètres au nord de cette position se trouvait le village de Ping Luang, dont la Horde venait juste de massacrer tous les habitants. Immédiatement à l'ouest de la montagne, une ligne de crête dessinait un U inversé et formait une cuvette naturelle dont la largeur atteignait sept kilomètres à son écartement maximal. Les flancs de ce U étaient tout autant boisés à l'exception d'une mince bande de terre terrassée pour former des rizières aujourd'hui abandonnées et qui suivait dans le creux de la vallée le chemin prit par un mince ruisseau serpentant depuis sa source, dans la courbe du U, et qui allait se jeter dans le lac en contrebas.

Suivant l'aile gauche du papillon vers le sud, le regard passait au dessus de collines boisées qui descendaient abruptement dans l'eau. La ligne des collines poursuivait sa route jusqu'au bas de cette aile gauche et la localité de Charim située à l'extrême sud du lac. Charim était un village modeste relativement étendu et protégé du lac par une ligne de digues positionnées à son amont et par le barrage de Ban Tha Ruea. Sa particularité était que les habitations que l'on y trouvait n'étaient pas réunies les unes et les autres mais éparpillées dans la vallée plate recouverte de cultures. De fait Charim était composée principalement de champs et s'étendait dans un cercle de cinq kilomètres carrés jusqu'aux contreforts de la colline de Tha Pla. Dans la continuité de Charim en direction du sud-ouest, se trouvait le village de Fai Luang. C'était un hameau abandonné dont les quelques habitations avaient été ravagées par un incendie. Environ quinze kilomètres séparaient Charim de Fai Luang. Enfin, à dix kilomètres au sud de Fai Luang se trouvait la localité de Ruam Chit.

L'aile droite du papillon était à la fois plus large et moins longue que la gauche, dépassant les sept kilomètres à son écartement le plus grand mais ne dépassant pas les quatorze kilomètres de long. Au nord, un village abandonné appelé Ruam Phaek bordait la rive puis laissait place à une côte déchirée par les rochers avant d'arriver, à l'extrémité sud, à l'emplacement le plus stratégique de toute la zone : le déversoir du lac de Sirikit, ainsi que son canal d'évacuation qui contournait par le sud les monts de Tha Pla et Charim puis continuait sa progression plein sud en passant entre Fai Luang et Ruam Chit.

Pour finir de planter le décor, quelques routes seulement desservaient l'ensemble de la zone : les seules praticables allaient du nord-ouest au sud-est depuis Lampang située à plus de quarante kilomètres de là et la base arrière de la République jusqu'à Nai Wiang, la dernière localité contrôlée par la République dans le secteur et située à environ quinze kilomètres du lac de Sirikit. Cette route continuait son chemin au sud vers Sai Yoi puis Fai Luang. Là, un embranchement partait au nord-est vers Charim et la route principale passait par un pont vers Ruam Chit. De là, on pouvait soit aller plein sud vers les plaines, soit aller à l'ouest et arriver au déversoir du Lac de Sirikit. Cette route était l'objectif principal de la bataille qui allait se jouer dans cette région puisqu'il s'agissait de la voie directe vers Bangkok puis Singapour. L'objectif de la République était de la prendre le plus rapidement possible pour continuer son avancée vers la fin de la campagne quant à la Horde, si elle perdait cet accès, il lui serait absolument impossible de contrer l'avancée de la République et de récupérer les territoires déjà perdus.

Outre cet axe, de nombreux chemins de terre traversaient la zone mais n'étaient pas praticables par des véhicules motorisés. Les quatre plus importants partaient tous de Nang Phaya et allaient respectivement à l'ouest à Nai Wiang à travers les montagnes et en contournant la cuvette naturelle, au nord vers Ping Luang par un chemin escarpé sur une ligne de crête onduleuse, à l'est vers Ruam Phaek puis le déversoir du lac de Sirikit en contournant la colline de Tha Phaek, et vers le sud en longeant le lac vers Charim. En substance, la cartographie routière dessinait donc grossièrement un A allongé où la pointe du A figurait la ville de Nai Wiang, l'intersection gauche Foi Luang, tandis que la droite représentait le mont de Nang Phaya. La ligne des sentiers et routes entre Nang Phaya et Foi Luang représentaient la barre horizontale du A. Enfin, le pied gauche du A représentait la route de Fai Luang vers Ruam Chit, tandis que le pied droit représentait le chemin entre Nang Phaya et Ruam Phaek. Existait un dernier élément à considérer : le canal du déversoir du lac qui serpentait schématiquement en traversant le pied gauche du A vers le milieu de l'écartement entre les deux pieds.

Lord Harry continua à observer l'horizon pendant que l'officier lisait le rapport transmit par la Satis et en faisait la synthèse.

« - Nos éclaireurs font état d'une importante concentration d'infanterie ennemie sur plusieurs secteurs. La 11ème Armée du Général Nol est positionnée dans le hameau de Ruam Chit, au sud. Ils tiennent le pont du canal du déversoir et la route de Fai Luang. Il semble que cette route soit minée mais les sapeurs que nous avons envoyés ne sont pas revenus. Il est probable qu'ils aient été repérés et neutralisés.

\- Oui, je m'attendais à une défense de cette position. Et Fai Luang ?

\- La position est déserte Monseigneur, et à priori sécurisée.

\- Combien d'hommes compte cette armée ?

\- D'après les feux de camps et l'étendue, au moins 130 000 à 140 000 fantassins. Aucune unité motorisée n'y a été observée.

\- Je vois. Poursuivez.

\- La 21ème Armée est positionnée en défense sur la colline de Tha Pla. Il semble que des abris aient été aménagés en sous-sol. Nous avons découvert une quantité considérable de déblais dans les environs immédiats de Tha Pla et autour de la plaine de Charim. Nous savons que le commandant de cette force est le général Gerit Saïlo et nous savons que ses forces au départ de Ho-Chi-Minh-Ville n'excédaient pas les 42 000 hommes. Il semble néanmoins qu'il dispose d'un détachement de sorciers. »

Lord Harry détourna son regard de l'horizon et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Vraiment ?

\- C'est ce que disent les rapports des éclaireurs et de la Satis Monseigneur.

\- Avons-nous plus d'informations sur leurs moyens de défense à Tha Pla ?

\- Aucun éclaireur n'a réussi à s'approcher suffisamment, mais il semble qu'entre les collines et le déversoir un champ de mines ait été positionné pour empêcher le passage jusqu'au déversoir.

\- Et comme toute la zone et couverte par des arbres, il faudra attendre le dernier moment pour savoir ce qu'ils nous cachent. Il y a t-il des troupes ennemies au déversoir ou dans ses environs ?

\- Le 3ème régiment blindé de la Horde y est stationné Monseigneur. Probablement pour faciliter la retraite en cas de besoin.

\- Hum... vous avez certainement raison. Quoi d'autre ?

\- La 17ème Armée du Général Peng. Ils sont stationnés au nord du lac entre Tha Phaek et Ruam Phaek. La Satis affirme qu'elle compte au bas mot 90 000 hommes et que leur armement est de premier ordre.

\- Une idée de leur comportement actuel ? Ont-ils déployé des hommes pour relier Tha Pla à Tha Phaek ?

\- Pas à notre connaissance, monseigneur.

\- Bien. Merci lieutenant. Faites venir le capitaine Emmerich, le général Loja et le général Nambasa.

\- Oui Monseigneur. Tout de suite. »

Lord Harry hocha légèrement de la tête. Le capitaine Erwin Emmerich était une recrue précieuse tout autant que son père qui avait disparu lors de la B _ataille de la redoute de Magyibin_. Il faisait partie de cette génération d'officiers dont Lord Harry voulait s'attacher le service et la fidélité et qu'il souhaitait propulser sur le devant de la scène lorsque le temps serait venu.

Retournant à la contemplation du futur champ de bataille, Lord Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le lieu qu'avait choisi la Horde pour tendre ses filets. La Horde ne faisait pas de tactique et n'employait quasiment jamais de positions retranchées préparées comme celle-ci pouvait l'être. Or il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un stratège de génie pour se rendre compte que Tha Pla était conçue pour être inexpugnable.

Depuis le début de la Campagne Indochinoise, la Horde avait systématiquement reculée devant les avancées de la République, allant jusqu'à abandonner Naypyidaw et Rangoon sans tenter de faire venir des renforts dès que les défenses de ces villes avaient été ébréchées. La Horde avait refusée le combat et s'était repliée vers le sud-est tout autour du golfe de Thaïlande, de la péninsule malaise et de la péninsule indochinoise. Ce comportement avait complètement surpris l'État-major qui s'était attendu à un difficile combat de jungle et à une tactique de guérilla et pourtant la Horde avait simplifiée le travail de la République en déportant tous les habitants de la région et en massacrant tous ceux qui refusaient de suivre dans les longues marches de la mort qu'elle organisait. Des rumeurs parvenaient même jusqu'à la République, évoquant la présence d'immenses camps de concentration au sud dans les plaines du Cambodge et en Indonésie.

Quelle que puisse être la véracité de telles informations, les Légions de la République s'étaient enfoncées dans le sous-continent en opérant un vaste mouvement transversal du nord-ouest au sud-est et se trouvait dorénavant à moins de cinq-cent kilomètres de Bangkok et de la porte vers la péninsule malaise, Singapour et l'Océanie. Il fallait aller vite, déborder aussi rapidement que possible la Horde et foncer au sud vers Hô-Chi-Minh-Ville et à l'est vers Vientiane, puis au nord vers Hanoï et contrôler les ports en eaux profondes qui s'y trouvaient pour achever la campagne et mettre la pression sur les japonais de façon qu'ils s'investissent davantage dans les opérations contre la Horde.

De fait, entre les Légions et Bangkok, il ne restait plus qu'un seul obstacle : le lac de Sirikit. Si cette bataille était remportée la conquête de l'Indochine serait virtuellement terminée. Lord Harry le savait. Et il savait que le Général Xuyen, le commandant-en-chef de la Horde en Indochine, le savait aussi. Pourquoi donc avoir attendu d'être dans une situation aussi périlleuse pour agir ? Pourquoi renforcer ses positions maintenant plutôt que d'avoir harcelé ses hommes plus tôt ? Pourquoi chercher une bataille décisive face à un ennemi mieux équipé et reposé alors que l'on est soi-même en position de faiblesse ? Autant de questions qui agitaient l'esprit des officiers supérieurs qui avaient participé à la campagne depuis le lancement des Légions à Imphal.

Les généraux Loja et Nambasa vinrent près de lui de même que le capitaine Emmerich. Lord Harry décolla ses yeux de ses jumelles et mit le genou à terre pour observer de près une carte topographique. Ses officiers firent de même, ainsi que le capitaine de la Garde Blanche, Joachim Zeller.

« - La route de Lampang messieurs, que nous contrôlons. Alors essayons de nous mettre dans la position de l'ennemi. Quelle sera sa première priorité ?

\- Reprendre cette route et couper nos arrières, » répondit Loja.

« - Bien vu ! » s'exclama Lord Harry. Le général Gonzalve de Loja, bien qu'il ne soit pas l'un de ses proches, était l'un des adjoints les plus efficaces d'Elena Maduro et un brillant tacticien. Lors de la capture d'Allahabad il avait fait preuve de ses capacités sous le feu et avait gagné ses galons de général attaché au commandement du général Maduro mais c'était la première fois qu'il était directement sous les ordres de Lord Harry.

« - Qu'ils essaient ! » s'exclama le Général Nambasa. « Nous allons les déborder et les écraser. Donnez-moi trois heures et je prendrai ces bâtards à revers.

\- Non, non, là je dois t'arrêter Jeremy, » répondit Lord Harry. « Je suis sûr que cette bataille n'a pas lieu ici par hasard. Dis-moi, si tu faisais cela, où se passerait la majorité du combat ?

\- Eh bien, là ! » Il désigna un point sur la carte. « Sur l'axe entre Ruam Chit, Foi Luang et... oh ! Ils n'ont pas...

\- Si. Je parie que le barrage de Ban Tha Ruea est piégé. Et sans doute aussi le déversoir de Sirikit pour faire bonne figure. A l'instant où nos hommes s'engageront sur la plaine de Charim, ils seront condamnés à mort.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi la 21ème Armée est aussi réduite par rapport aux deux autres forces. Ils dégarnissent leur centre pour que nous nous enfoncions dans leur piège.

\- Exactement

\- Mais alors... » demanda le Général Loja, « pourquoi placer la 17ème Armée à Tha Phaek ? Pour prendre Nang Phaya ? » Il désigna la colline sur laquelle ils étaient actuellement installés. « Entre la Garde Blanche et la IVème Légion ils n'ont aucune chance.

-Je ne vois que deux raisons. Soit ils veulent détourner une partie de nos forces pour écraser notre aile droite, soit ils pensent pouvoir nous prendre en tenailles. De toute façon je ne compte pas leur laisser le choix. » Lord Harry désigna du doigt Sai Yoi, le lieu de regroupement de la V ème Légion. « Jeremy, tu prendras le contrôle de l'aile droite. Je veux qu'avec tes 78 000 hommes tu opères un mouvement pour prendre Fai Luang. Fais leur croire que nous tombons dans leur piège. Tu commenceras ensuite par t'avancer vers Ruam Chit et je m'attends à ce que tu sois opposé à une forte résistance.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ?

\- Étant donné que ce tronçon est miné, tu seras ralenti et je m'attends à ce que Talongnai Nol envoie toute sa puissance de feu pour te submerger. N'essaye pas de t'aventurer autour du pont du canal. Tu reculeras jusqu'à Foi Luang et tu prendras la route de Charim.

\- Ce qui poussera l'ennemi à avancer... » murmura indiciblement Loja

\- ...et à poursuivre à travers la plaine de Charim avec toutes ses forces. Ce moment là sera le plus décisif. Gonzalve, vous prendrez la IVème Légion et vous chargerez tambour battant depuis Nang Phaya jusqu'à Charim en suivant les rives du lac. Que vos 65 000 hommes soient aussi visibles que possible. Il faut faire croire à l'ennemi que nous allons renforcer la Vème Légion. La perspective de détruire plus de nos forces les incitera à attendre avant de détruire le barrage. La Garde restera quant à elle sur les hauteurs de Nang Phaya.

\- Et moi, Monseigneur ? Quand est-ce que la 16ème blindée entrera en jeu ? » demanda le Capitaine Emmerich.

« - Vous attendrez mon ordre pour faire mouvement depuis Ping Luang. Je ne veux pas d'initiative personnelle. Quelque soit la situation, vous attendrez mes instructions. » Lord Harry se tourna vers Nambasa. « Jeremy ? » Il désigna la carte.

« - Lorsque la IV ème Légion commencera à avancer je m'attends à ce que la 21ème Armée de la Horde fasse mouvement depuis Tha Pla. Pendant un moment tu te retrouveras avec tes 78 000 hommes en face de 180 000 des leurs. Je ne veux pas d'héroïsme et je ne veux pas de résistance. Tu te retireras en bon ordre en coupant à travers champs vers le nord-ouest et vers les hauteurs. Tu dois absolument conserver la cohésion de tes troupes et quitter la plaine de Charim avant l'arrivée de la IVème Légion. C'est fondamental.

\- Reculer ? Encore ? Nous allons nous faire tirer dans le dos !

\- Pas longtemps et pour que le piège puisse se refermer, oui, encore. Par ce mouvement tu forceras la Horde à s'agglutiner dans la plaine de Charim. Je veux un repli structuré et méthodique, pas une retraite et pas un sauve-qui-peut, mais tu devras être rapide. La Vème Légion devra se replier rapidement pour éviter d'être débordée et que le piège tendu par la Horde ne vienne se refermer sur elle. » Lord Harry se tourna alors vers le Capitaine de la Garde Blanche, Joachim Zeller. « Joachim ?

\- Monseigneur ? » répondit-il.

« - La Garde restera pendant toute la bataille sur ses positions. Elle aura pour mission de protéger la route de Nang Phaya à Charim et de protéger notre flanc gauche. Une fois que la IVème Légion aura fait mouvement vers Charim, je prévois que la 17ème Armée de Gundang Peng fera mouvement pour prendre notre position. Ce sera un combat rude et il faudra la contenir.

\- La Garde n'échouera pas. Nous défendrons notre position contre tout ennemi assez fou pour s'approcher. Je vous protégerai.

\- Je sais que la Garde fera son devoir mais le rapport de force sera clairement en notre défaveur, d'autant plus qu'une partie des hommes ne seront pas présents lors de l'assaut initial.

\- Monseigneur ?

\- Je retire le 11ème régiment de la Garde de Nang Phaya. Vous en prendrez le commandement. Je commanderais directement la Garde Blanche. Vous avez une autre mission.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Vous suivrez la IVème Légion jusqu'au barrage de Ban Tha Ruea. » Lord Harry se retourna vers Nambasa et Loja. « Une fois la IV ème Légion arrivée, je veux qu'elle reste positionnée sur les hauteurs dans l'alignement de la Vème Légion. Cela poussera la 11ème et la 21ème Armées à avancer dans la plaine de Charim. Je m'attends de leur part à une attaque relativement faible suivie d'un repli. Ils voudront vous faire avancer vers Charim et vous faire descendre des hauteurs. Au moment où la Horde commencera à reculer, vous ferez semblant d'avancer. Juste assez pour leur faire croire que vous voulez les poursuivre. A ce moment là, le 11ème régiment de la Garde mènera l'assaut sur le barrage, neutralisera tous les ennemis qui s'y trouvent et fera sauter la structure ou, si la Horde n'a pas placé d'explosifs – ce dont je doute fort – elle en placera et les actionnera. De cette manière, nous retournerons le piège du Général Xuyen contre lui et nous éliminerons l'essentiel des forces de l'aile droite.

\- Oui, mais et notre aile gauche ? » demanda le Capitaine Emmerich. « Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour la Garde Blanche, et même en supposant que les 11ème et 21ème Armées soient détruites, la 17ème armée restera intacte et ce sont des troupes de choc. Nous parlons tout de même d'un ratio de neuf contre un, si ce n'est pas davantage. Le temps que la IVème Légion vienne en renfort, la Garde aura été submergée. Il lui faut un soutien ou au moins qu'une partie de la IVème Légion reste en réserve.

\- Non. La IVème Légion suivra son ordre de bataille et ira renforcer la Vème Légion le plus ostensiblement possible. Laisser des troupes en retrait serait vu comme une preuve que nous avons identifié le piège tendu par le général Xuyen. Non. Vous apporterez le soutien lorsque la 17ème Armée se lancera à l'assaut de Nang Phaya.

\- Mais Monseigneur, comment puis-je être utile avec 82 tanks face à 90 000 hommes ? Même en supposant que la Garde fortifie ses positions, ce ne sont pas 10 000 hommes qui empêcheront les hurleurs de progresser et surtout en terrain boisé !

\- Vous ne serez pas seul à assister la Garde. La IVème Légion retournera sur ses pas en se dirigeant vers le nord pour prendre à revers les forces du général Peng sur son flanc gauche. Vous utiliserez vos tanks comme des pièces d'artillerie qui pilonneront leur flanc droit. La Garde stoppera l'avancée de la colonne mais surtout, ce sera à ce moment là que nous ferrons décoller nos forces aériennes stationnées à Nai Wiang. Nous bombarderons leurs arrières et les hélicoptères se chargeront du reste. Ils n'auront aucune chance.

\- C'est une très belle stratégie Harry. Vraiment, elle est très élégante, mais tu oublies quelque chose quand même. » Dit Jeremy Nambasa en contemplant fixement la carte.

« - Quoi ?

\- Les blindés de la Horde. Le 3ème régiment blindé à déjà fait des ravages sur le Mékong. Ils sont entraînés et aguerris. Comment comptes-tu les neutraliser ?

\- Dans tous les cas, leurs options sont limitées par leur positionnement actuel. Soit ils se déploient vers le nord, auquel cas le Capitaine Emmerich n'aura qu'à les engager frontalement avant de se retourner vers la 17ème Armée, soit ils viennent en renfort de la 11ème Armée, auquel cas ils devront contourner toute la zone et ils seront ralentis par leurs propres champs de mines. Non. Dans cette bataille les blindés n'auront qu'un rôle marginal à jouer. Ce sera une guerre de positions et une question de tactique locale. C'est pour cela que vous devez absolument exécuter vos ordres et éviter à tout prix de vous éparpiller.

\- Compris Monseigneur, » dit le Général de Loja.

« - Compris Harry, » répéta le Général Nambasa.

« - Bien. Allez prendre vos commandements. Début de la Phase une dans une heure. » Il laissa ses officiers s'éloigner avant de reprendre en aparté. « Joachim ? Un mot si il vous plaît.

\- Monseigneur ?

\- Joachim, votre mission est fondamentale. Si elle n'est pas menée à bien la bataille sera perdue vous comprenez ?

\- Parfaitement Monseigneur. Nous ne vous décevrons pas.

\- Le combat pour le barrage sera rude. Vous ferrez certainement face aux pires fanatiques de la Horde. Vous ne devrez pas faire le moindre quartier, mais surtout vous devrez attendre le signal avant de faire détonner vos charges. La coordination avec le reste de la bataille est essentielle. Trop tôt et la Horde aura le temps d'éviter le piège. Trop tard et le piège sera inutile. Ne vous laissez pas retarder par les défenseurs que vous devrez neutraliser. L'important est que les charges soient activées au bon moment, pas que l'ensemble du barrage soit sous contrôle. Et que cette opération soit la plus discrète possible. Que l'ennemi ne sache pas que nous avons capturé son piège avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous devrez donc neutraliser leurs communications en premier. Par sécurité je vous suggère de charger la meilleure centurie de cette tâche.

\- Compris Monseigneur. Ce sera fait.

\- Bien. Une dernière chose. Je veux que vous gardiez deux cohortes de cinquante hommes en réserve du 5ème Régiment. Ils ne seront pas engagés dans la pris du barrage. Ils resteront en retrait sur le chemin de Nang Phaya à Charim.

\- Sire ?

\- Je resterai avec la Garde pendant la plus grande partie de la bataille et je suis persuadé que nous avons toutes les chances de réussir, mais l'armement ennemi est trop récent et l'organisation de la Horde est trop précise pour que ce soit un hasard. Il n'est pas impossible que cette bataille soit plus longue et plus difficile que prévue et je ne parle même pas des pièges qu'ils peuvent nous tendre et dont nous ne savons rien. Je veux qu'une cohorte transfère toutes les archives secrètes à Imphal avant le début des hostilités et je veux que l'autre cohorte se tienne prête à intervenir pour des opérations de sabotage dans le cas où nous devrions sonner la retraite.

\- Vous pensez que nous allons perdre la bataille Monseigneur ?

\- Je pense que si vous faites sauter le barrage il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques. L'expérience m'a appris à me méfier des apparences et à y regarder à deux fois avant de m'avancer tête baissée.

\- Bien Monseigneur. Comme vous voulez.

\- Parfait. Et, Joachim ? Vous êtes un homme loyal et un bon officier. Je ne veux pas vous perdre alors soyez prudent. Revenez entier. Il reste trop peu de nos camarades de Poudlard pour qu'ils sacrifient leurs vies inutilement.

\- Merci Monseigneur. Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt. Disposez. »

Lord Harry gardait ses jumelles fixées à ses yeux à observer le déroulement de son plan. Debout dans un hélicoptère militaire, il se tenait à une courroie pour éviter de tomber tout en observant la progression de l'ennemi. Comme prévu, la 11ème armée commandée par Talongnai Nol s'était mise en mouvement une fois la Vème Légion de Nambasa arrivée à Foi Luang. Sans doute le Général Xuyen pensait-il que le pont du canal de Sirikit était l'un des objectifs principaux de la République. Sans doute aussi pensait-il que les Légions allaient tomber aussi grossièrement dans le piège qu'il avait installé.

Lord Harry savait que cette bataille serait une victoire éclatante pour la République, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas être qu'un succès militaire. Là, sur les bords de ce lac perdu dans la végétation de la péninsule indochinoise, la Horde devait perdre ses armées, son moral et son initiative certes, mais elle devait surtout être défaite sur le plan symbolique et politique. Que ce soit la dernière fois que l'on puisse imaginer qu'elle était de taille à résister contre la puissance de la République et contre sa volonté. Que par la défaite cuisante qui allait lui être infligée, ce soit l'ensemble de ce qu'elle portait, de ce qu'elle _représentait_ qui soit considéré comme obsolète et mortifère. Il fallait que cette bataille soit l'équivalent de ce qu'avait été le _Piège d'Anvers_ en son temps : le début de la fin pour un système et une idéologie périmée.

La Campagne Indienne avait affiché la supériorité militaire indiscutable de la République, le talent tactique de ses généraux et le génie stratégique dont Lord Harry avait fait preuve. Mais le maître de la République savait comme seul un observateur attentif pouvait le deviner que la résolution de la Guerre contre la Horde ne s'opérerait pas par la puissance des armes. Trop de sang avait coulé et trop de populations étaient mortes pour que la paix puisse être obtenue par le seul avantage comparatif d'une armée puissante, bien équipée et bien installée. S'il se laissait aller à ce genre de raisonnements, il savait que sous peu il aurait à affronter des révoltes intérieures bien plus dangereuses et plus violentes que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent et il avait trop bien étudié l'histoire des conquérants qui l'avaient précédé pour tomber dans un tel piège.

La solution de la campagne contre la Horde ne serait pas autre chose que politique. Pour cela il devait briser dans l'esprit de tous ceux qui pourraient par la suite être tentés de rejoindre ou de faire revivre la Horde le moindre doute quant à ce qui les attendrait et il devait faire comprendre à la République combien cette guerre avait coûté et quels sacrifices avaient été consentis par ses fils. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait développé son plan de bataille, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas divulgué l'ensemble de son plan à ses généraux. Tous brillants qu'ils soient, c'était des militaires qui voyaient le monde en termes d'engagement de troupes, de conservation des forces et d'avantages tactiques comparatifs. S'ils savaient ce que Lord Harry préparait ils ne comprendraient pas sa logique pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils n'avaient pas la vision politique et symbolique dont _lui_ disposait.

Ils ne savaient donc pas, par exemple, que Gundang Peng, le général de la 17ème Armée de la Horde n'était pas un officier comme les autres. Il était effectivement un officier de la Horde et un homme intelligent qui plus est, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le différenciait de ses pairs. Non. Sa qualité principale aux yeux de Lord Harry était qu'il avait été fait prisonnier par la Satis en marge de la capture de Liao Deng plusieurs mois auparavant mais que contrairement à la plupart de ses codétenus il s'était avéré être un homme censé, obnubilé uniquement par le pouvoir et la richesse, doté d'une excellente capacité d'analyse et d'une cruauté suffisante pour exécuter les basses besognes qui lui étaient attribuées. Alors Lord Harry, voyant en lui un subordonné sinon recommandable au moins prévisible et gérable pendant une brève séquence, avait chargé Mathias de trouver un accord avec lui. Sa liberté lui serait rendue, il serait amnistié et renvoyé au sein de la Horde comme un agent infiltré pour faciliter l'avancée de la République et préparer le terrain pour la bataille décisive qui finirait tôt ou tard par advenir.

Depuis novembre 2009, Gundang Peng avait fait montre de son efficacité. Nommé au sein de l'État-major de Bo'ai Xuyen, le Commandant-en-chef de la Horde dans la péninsule Indochinoise, il avait proposé à son supérieur d'initier une vaste tactique de _terre brûlée_ d'un genre nouveau, où les _ressources_ confisquées à la République seraient les habitants des territoires conquis par elle. De fait, il avait été directement responsable des nombreuses marches de la mort lancées dans le cadre de la retraite opérée par la Horde devant l'avancée de la République et de ses alliés. Et si cette proposition n'avait jamais eu l'aval officiel de Lord Harry, elle avait au moins eu le mérite de faciliter la progression des Légions et d'éviter une guérilla dans la jungle. De fait, Gundang Peng avait poussé Bo'ai Xuyen à préparer une bataille décisive devant éliminer d'un seul coup des Légions épuisées par la distance qu'elle avait parcourue. En remerciement de ses efforts et de la qualité de ses conseils, il avait été nommé à la tête de la 17ème Armée, celle-là même qui devait broyer le fer de lance de la République : la Garde Blanche.

Concrètement, Lord Harry avait très discrètement préparé cette bataille et avait envoyé par l'intermédiaire de Mathias des suggestions à Gundang Peng pour qu'il les transmettent à sa hiérarchie. Jusqu'à présent, ses directives avaient été suivies à la lettre, mais malgré tout Lord Harry était suffisamment méfiant pour envisager que sa taupe cherche, au moment fatidique, à le trahir. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait préparé quelques surprises, ses _auxiliaires personnels_ , qu'il espérait bien ne pas avoir à révéler.

Cette bataille devait résonner pour l'Histoire. Elle devait rester comme le moment où la gloire de la République et celle de Lord Harry finiraient enfin par fusionner l'une et l'autre. C'était pour cela que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à ses généraux, Lord Harry _savait_ que les blindés de la Horde feraient mouvement vers le nord pour prendre à revers la Garde Blanche. Il _savait_ que le 16ème régiment blindé du Capitaine Emmerich n'aurait pas le temps d'éliminer cette force avant de venir au secours de la Garde, et il _savait_ qu'au moment où la 17ème Armée finirait pas se déplacer, on lui annoncerait que sa flotte aérienne aurait été sabotée. Les 10 000 hommes de la Garde Blanche se retrouveraient seuls face à 94 000 hommes de la Horde. Ils seraient sans soutien _visible_ , sans possibilité de retraite et sans l'option de se rendre puisqu'ils auraient à assurer la défense de leur commandant-en-chef qui serait parmi eux.

La question de savoir pourquoi Lord Harry autorisait une telle chose était simple : cette tactique favorisait son prestige personnel puisqu'il allait remporter une victoire éclatante dans une situation qui semblerait désespérée – raison pour laquelle il avait autorisé quelques journalistes triés sur le volet à rester auprès de lui pendant les différentes phases de la campagne – mais surtout il forgeait dans le sang la fidélité et la loyauté absolue de l'élite de ses hommes tout en prouvant à ses principaux rivaux – à commencer par les japonais – que même en sous-nombre, la qualité de ses hommes n'avait aucun égal. C'était un message fort qu'il comptait faire passer et qui devait instiller la peur dans l'esprit de ses ennemis. Lord Harry voulait qu'à la seule vue de sa Garde – et par extension de la sienne – tous sachent qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de le vaincre. Et il voulait que cette légende, bâtie sur le mensonge et la manipulation des évènements de ce jour, devienne pour l'Histoire la réalité.

Lord Harry avait de grands projets pour sa Garde Blanche. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, il ne la voyait pas comme une simple force militaire d'élite. A terme, lorsque les frontières seraient fixées et que l'ordre républicain serait complètement établi, Lord Harry comptait faire de ces soldats – les seuls qui, jusqu'à présent, juraient un serment de fidélité à sa personne – les gardiens des institutions et des lieux de pouvoir dans toute la République. Il souhaitait que sa Garde Blanche soit présente partout où la République était représentée : qu'un régiment soit alloué à chaque territoire, qu'une cohorte soit attribuée à chaque sénateur, à chaque gouverneur, à chaque homme public. Que sous couvert de protéger les représentants de l'État et en laissant l'illusion que ces hommes restaient sous les ordres de ceux qu'ils protégeaient, Lord Harry maintienne le contrôle sur tous ceux qui seraient tentés par le pouvoir. Que quelle que soit la liberté qu'il laisserait aux politiques dans le futur, nul ne puisse nuire, ni à lui, ni à ces institutions qu'il avait créé.

Lord Harry ne voulait pas que la Satis soit davantage un outil de répression, pas plus qu'il ne voulait gouverner par la peur. Il avait pu voir de première main qu'un tel régime ne survivait jamais longtemps. Oh, bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que la République serait éternelle. D'ailleurs il était bien l'un des seuls à ne pas murmurer doucement que la République n'avait jamais existé et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un empire qui attendait que son empereur s'empare de son trône. Plus le temps avançait plus il savait que certaines choses seraient inéluctables de toute façon. Mais plus encore que lui, plus encore que Fleur, plus encore de leurs enfants futurs, la stabilité, le pacte démocratique et les valeurs de la République importaient à ses yeux et pour elles, pour ces quelques idées, pour ces principes fugaces, il devait encore maintenir un statu-quo et s'assurer que nul ne vienne les remettre en cause. La Garde Blanche, grandie par cette bataille qui signerait son triomphe, allait l'y aider.

Restait un risque : que la Garde Blanche se transforme en ce qu'avait été autrefois la Garde prétorienne à Rome, capable, pour protéger ses avantages, de fomenter des coups d'état, de massacrer des empereurs, de renverser des régimes et de plonger l'Empire tout entier dans l'anarchie. Une telle chose ne devait jamais arriver. C'était la raison pour laquelle, en envoyant son fidèle Joachim au loin, en lui enlevant cette victoire et en prenant personnellement le commandement de sa Garde, Lord Harry maintenait une cohésion parmi ses hommes mais leur signifiait qu'ils étaient tous interchangeables et qu'ils n'avaient qu'une mission à remplir : lui obéir et le servir.

Lord Harry survola la route de Lampang et sa Vème Légion. Jeremy Nambasa reculait déjà devant les coups de boutoir infligés par la 11ème Armée de Talongnai Nol. Lord Harry regarda sa montre : il était 11h30. Tout était encore dans les temps. Restant en vol quasi-stationnaire, Lord Harry observa Nambasa suivre précisément son plan. Tout juste eut-il à ordonner ponctuellement par radio un renforcement de la cadence de manière à augmenter l'écart entre lui et l'avant-garde la 11ème Armée. Comme prévu, il vit également la 21ème Armée sortir de Tha Pla et prendre position dans la plaine de Charim pour attaquer de flan les quelques régiments encore à découvert sur la plaine. Alors, voyant son plan fonctionner, il ordonna à sa IVème Légion d'avancer comme il l'avait prévu pour venir en renfort de la Vème Légion.

A 13h00, Lord Harry observa le positionnement de la Vème Légion et contacta Jeremy Nambasa.

« - Jeremy, Tu prends le contrôle de notre aile droite. J'ai prévenu Gonzalve, il sait qu'il doit se placer sous tes ordres. Tu lanceras la Phase 3 dès que tu recevras des nouvelles du capitaine Zeller.

\- Compris. Nous avons des blessés Harry. J'ai besoin de les faire évacuer.

\- Je n'ai aucune ressource pour le moment, mais je te fais envoyer des hélicoptères dès qu'ils seront disponibles. En attendant j'ai besoin que ta position soit renforcée. Laisse l'ennemi se jeter dans son propre piège.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais prendre le commandement de la Garde. Dès que tu auras des hommes disponibles, envoies-les vers ma position.

\- Compris. »

Lord Harry se fit transporter jusqu'au Quartier Général de Campagne, au sommet de la colline de Nang Phaya. Il pouvait voir au loin dans la brume persistante les premiers mouvements de troupes de la 17ème Armée de Gundang Peng et il savait que la véritable bataille allait avoir lieu à partir de cet instant. Préventivement, il fit contacter le Capitaine Emmerich et il lui ordonna de faire mouvement vers le sud-est pour contrer la force blindée de la Horde commandée par Nangi Sai qui ne manquerait pas de se déplacer. Il voulait que cette bataille entre la Horde et la Garde Blanche soit difficile et glorieuse pas qu'elle tourne à la boucherie.

A 14h00, Lord Harry considéra une dernière fois les forces en présence avant de déployer sa tactique. La Garde disposait de 10 000 hommes composés pour moitié de sorciers. Les forces adverses étaient de 90 000 à 94 000 hommes qui, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient des sorciers, étaient particulièrement bien armés et entraînés. C'était l'élite de la Horde composée de volontaires aguerris et disciplinés.

Le champ de bataille était relativement peu étendu et ne dépassait pas les cinq kilomètres de côté. A l'ouest se dressait la colline de Nang Phaya, au sud-ouest de laquelle était la cuvette en U inversé. Cette dernière disposait d'une source d'eau douce qui allait se jeter dans le lac de Sirikit par un petit ruisseau entouré de montagnes et que la République avait identifiée sous le nom de _Goulot de Nang Phaya_. Au sud de ce goulot, une ligne de crête abrupte partait vers le sud et vers les combats menés par les IVème et Vème Légions dans les environs de Charim.

Le champ de bataille de la Garde et de la 17ème Armée était séparé en deux par une des extensions du Lac de Sirikit. De fait, le camp de base de la 17ème Armée situé sur les hauteurs de Tha Phaek faisait immédiatement face à Nang Phaya et il était impossible de passer d'un relief à l'autre en ligne droite à l'exception d'un endroit, au nord de l'extension du Lac de Sirikit, là où le lac recevait de l'eau d'un de ses affluents, à un endroit nommé le _gué de Ping Luang_. C'était là que le gros des troupes de la 17ème Armée devait inévitablement passer pour attaquer Nang Phaya.

Recevant des rapports de ses éclaireurs, Lord Harry savait quelle était la disposition de la Horde. Elle était divisée en trois groupes : l'aile droite de la 17ème Armée était placée directement en vue du gué et était de très loin la plus nombreuse. Composée d'environ 50 000 hommes, elle était subdivisée en deux vagues successives de deux fois cinq régiments de 5 000 hommes. Cette force était un véritable marteau qui devait écraser sous son nombre toutes les défenses de la République. Face à elle sur la rive ouest du gué, la Garde avait prit position avec 3 000 hommes. Dans ses préparatifs, l'aide des sorciers avait été déterminante. Grâce à eux des fortifications résistantes et des pièges avaient pu être mis en place pour rendre le rivage du gué quasiment infranchissable sur ses trois kilomètres de longueur. C'était là que les combats les plus durs auraient lieu.

Le second groupe de la Horde était d'environ 20 000 hommes, et était positionné en retrait sur les hauteurs de Tha Phaek. Il composait le centre du dispositif de la Horde et devait vraisemblablement servir de réserve en cas de besoin, que ce soit pour le premier groupe disposé au gué ou pour le troisième disposé plus au sud.

C'était ce troisième groupe qui posait le plus de problèmes à Lord Harry. Composé d'environ 25 000 hommes, la particularité de cette force était sa capacité amphibie. D'après les informations dont il disposait ainsi que des renseignements donnés par Gundang Peng lui-même, cette force allait traverser le lac avec trois objectifs majeurs : couper la route reliant Nang Phaya à Charim – et de fait toute possibilité de renforts de la IVème Légion, prendre la cuvette, puis attaquer depuis l'ouest Nang Phaya en formant une tenaille avec le premier groupe. Si cette tactique s'avérait payante – c'est à dire si Lord Harry n'était pas capable de la contrer – alors il se retrouverait piégé et ses hommes exterminés jusqu'au dernier.

Pour faire face à cette situation, Lord Harry décida de disposer ses forces : outre les 3 000 hommes qui fortifiaient l'accès au gué, 2 000 se tenaient sur les rives du Lac de Sirikit à l'endroit où le _Goulot de Nang Phaya_ se jetait dans le lac. Là encore, les forces sorcières s'avèreraient déterminantes puisqu'elles devaient empêcher à tout prix l'ennemi de prendre appui sur la plage et de s'enfoncer dans les terres. En soutien de ces 2 000 hommes, quatre régiments de 1 000 hommes chacun étaient positionnés sur les flancs de Nang Phaya. Ils avaient pour mission de venir en aide aux troupes en contrebas lorsque celles-ci devraient inévitablement reculer face aux assauts ennemis. Les 1 000 derniers hommes, enfin, étaient affectés à la protection du centre de commandement de Lord Harry au sommet de Nang Phaya. Ne devant agir qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, ils avaient été prévenus que s'ils étaient amenés à combattre, ils le feraient jusqu'à la mort.

L'attente fût difficile à supporter. La Horde s'avançait avec une lenteur toute particulière, soulevant de larges nuages de poussière sur son sillage. Progressivement on pu voir sortir des rives boisées de Tha Phaek des hommes par milliers qui allaient tranquillement vers les défenseurs du gué. Ce n'étaient pas des forces semblables à celles que la Horde avait l'habitude de déployer. On n'y comptait aucun drogué, aucun conscrit de force ni aucun esclave. Tous étaient des volontaires, des privilégiés de la Horde, des bourreaux qui avaient répandu le sang des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de fois. Ces hommes qui faisaient face à la Garde Blanche étaient des meurtriers et des assassins, des bouchers qui avaient profité du chaos pour jouir du malheur et de l'horreur qu'ils pouvaient infliger. Ils étaient l'élite de cet ersatz du chaos qui s'était déchaîné à travers l'Asie, et ce que Lord Harry considérait comme la véritable lie de l'humanité.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de stopper ces hommes ici, sur les rives du lac de Sirikit : il s'agissait de les broyer et de faire comprendre au monde que même une poignée d'hommes pouvait faire la différence. Le bain de sang qui allait se jouer était avant tout un acte politique : la démonstration par l'exemple que face à la peur, au chaos et à l'horreur, la discipline, l'abnégation et l'ordre pouvaient triompher. Cette bataille devait résonner pour des générations. Elle devait faire comprendre que rien n'entraverait le chemin engagé pour assurer l'ordre dans la République. Ce devait être l'exécution symbolique de tous les chefs de guerre qui conservaient encore leurs petits privilèges et que la République tolérait. Un assassinat politique de tous les futurs chefs de milice potentiels qui voudraient arracher à la République ses pouvoirs et ses droits régaliens. Un enterrement d'une époque où la loi du plus fort l'emportait dans l'adversité. Pour ces raisons et d'autres encore, Lord Harry voulait que la Garde Blanche soit seule engagée dans cette bataille. Pour cette raison encore, il avait autorisé des reporters à se joindre à son corps expéditionnaire. Pour cette raison enfin il allait personnellement participer à ces combats.

Un peu avant 15h, la première ligne de la Horde arriva au niveau du gué. Quand qu'ils furent à portée, la Garde Blanche, retranchée derrière plusieurs lignes de sacs de sables de l'autre côté du ruisseau, se mit à tirer. Dès les premières minutes, un chaos s'empara du lieu jusqu'alors inviolé. Les 3 000 hommes de la Garde Blanche étaient disposés dans des tranchées creusées par la magie sur les trois kilomètres du front formé. La disposition des défenses s'était faite sur deux lignes : la première, fortement fortifiée, avait été aménagée de manière à ce que de puissants fusils mitrailleurs soient disposés pour élaguer la Horde avant qu'elle ne puisse traverser le gué. Ces mitrailleuses, placées à équidistance les unes des autres, composaient ce que les membres de la Garde surnommaient _les fortins_. Ceux-ci étaient reliés les uns aux autres par des boyaux sinueux et étaient protégés d'une charge d'infanterie par un système complexe de barbelés. Chaque servant de mitrailleuse, enfin, était adjoint d'un sorcier chargé de protéger le dispositif, de veiller aux environs immédiats de la position et de dégainer des sorts de zone en cas de nécessité. La seconde ligne devait rester en retrait par rapport à la première. Composée de troupes de choc, celle-ci avait pour mission de s'engager seulement lorsque la première ligne flancherait et que la charge de la Horde écraserait sous le nombre les défenseurs. Compte tenu des réserves de munitions dont disposait la Garde Blanche, Lord Harry prévoyait que la bataille durerait plusieurs heures avant qu'une brèche ne puisse être faite dans ses défenses.

Vers 15h45, la mortalité était déjà élevée de parts et d'autres du champ de bataille. La Garde Blanche avait réussi à contrer une première charge de la Horde dans le gué au prix de pertes tragiques, mais pour chaque Garde Blanc tombé, des centaines de soldats de la Horde étaient massacrés. La bataille virait à la boucherie, les balles déchiquetant des corps, la terre ruisselant de sang, et l'eau du gué s'étant transformée en une vague brunâtre charriant les victimes. Sur les dix-sept fortins installés sur les trois kilomètres de front, douze étaient encore solidement tenus, les cinq autres ayant été réduits au silence par les assauts répétés et impitoyables de l'ennemi. En moins d'une demi-heure, 15 000 soldats de la Horde étaient tombés et 200 des défenseurs s'étaient sacrifiés, souvent dans des conditions héroïques. Pour palier au manque d'artillerie, la Horde avait décidé d'une tactique de vagues successives destinée à noyer sous le nombre les défenseurs au mépris des pertes encourues.

Il apparaissait clairement que la tactique employée par la Horde pour enlever le passage du gué se fondait, outre une logique de choc frontal, sur un ciblage particulier des Gardes Blancs sorciers. Ceux-ci disposaient en effet d'une puissance de feu considérable et pouvaient littéralement retourner la situation sur un champ de bataille. Même si la plupart d'entre eux savaient employer les sortilèges impardonnables, l'entraînement dont ils avaient disposé les rendaient plus à même d'utiliser des _sorts de zone_ capables de noyer un vaste espace sous un océan d'eau ou de flammes létales pour des assaillants non-sorciers. Leur emploi régulier de charmes de protection – y compris contre les projectiles comme les balles ou les obus de mortiers – en faisait par ailleurs des atouts non-négligeables qui permettaient à leurs collègues non-sorciers de se focaliser soit sur l'attaque soit sur la défense. Dès lors le ciblage des sorciers pouvait rapidement rendre vulnérable les positions tenues par la Garde Blanche, ce qui expliquait la tactique employée par les officiers de la Horde.

L'amoncellement des cadavres dans le gué était en train de former une sorte de barrage forçant l'eau à suinter de part et d'autre de ses rives naturelles. La Horde et la Garde Blanche se faisaient donc face, allongés dans l'eau couleur sang à demi-stagnante, le fusil et la baguette brandie alors que les balles sifflaient par milliers au dessus de leurs têtes. Progressivement les tranchées creusées se remplissaient d'eau, formant des cuvettes glissantes où les hommes tentaient vainement de s'agripper à l'argile poreuse qui se faufilait partout, barbouillait les visages et diminuait la visibilité de ces hommes dans cette journée pourtant claire. Pourtant, malgré les difficultés croissantes, la Garde Blanche ne reculait pas. La première ligne absorbait le choc de la charge de la Horde et la seconde ligne profitait de ce temps pour renforcer les fortifications quand arriverait immanquablement le moment du repli.

Le sergent Victorio Marco Orsini était enfoncé jusqu'aux cuisses dans la boue. Son uniforme blanc était devenu brun et était déchiré par endroits, que cela fut du fait des barbelés qu'il avait aidé à positionner et sous lesquelles il avait plusieurs fois rampé ces dernières dizaines de minutes ou des quelques balles qu'il avait évité de justesse. Tout autour de lui résonnaient des explosions, des tirs innombrables et des cris stridents et gorgés de douleur et de haine. Il n'en avait cure. Son fusil mitrailleur à l'épaule, il tirait sans discontinuer sur toutes les figures adverses qui tentaient de traverser le gué en rampant entre les corps et en marchant parfois sur les blessés et les agonisants. Protégé dans _son_ fortin tout juste récupéré à l'ennemi, il ne s'arrêtait que pour recharger son arme, profitant de l'occasion pour jeter des grenades. De nouveau une vague d'ennemis était à moins de cent mètres. Il devait les contenir.

Orsini s'arrêta un instant pour changer de chargeur. Il en était à son neuvième et chaque projectile avait eu une cible différente, pourtant cela ne suffisait pas. Le lance-grenade de son arme était chauffé à blanc, bientôt il n'aurait plus de ce type de munitions. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il devait continuer il entendait dans son oreillette que ses compagnons d'arme tenaient la cadence comme lui le faisait. A côté de lui, son camarade Rodrigo cessa d'un seul coup de tirer. Il était servant de mitrailleuse et n'avait cessé de viser et de tuer depuis le début de l'opération. Orsini se tourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Deux impacts de balles, dans le front et dans la joue l'avaient tué sur le coup. Orsini n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer. L'ennemi venait en nombre vers sa position. Il se redressa, leva le cran de sûreté et se remit à tirer. L'ennemi avait passé la barre des soixante mètres.

L'aile gauche de la 17ème Armée – c'est-à-dire le troisième groupe amphibie de Gundang Peng – embarqua sur toutes sortes d'embarcations à peu près au moment où le premier groupe arrivait au _gué de Ping Luang_. Pour y faire face et éviter qu'ils ne puissent accoster dans le _Goulot de Nang Phaya_ , Lord Harry envoya la partie de sa garnison sorcière en défense du goulot pour intercepter les navires et les empêcher d'atteindre le rivage. 500 hommes sur les 2 000 placés en protection de la zone enfourchèrent des balais et s'envolèrent pour aller couler les bâtiments à coups de sorts. C'était là l'une des missions les plus dangereuses de cette bataille : ces sorciers sans autre protection que leurs gilets pare-balles allaient au plus près des navires et sous le feu nourri de l'ennemi pour brûler les embarcations et les personnels à bord. Véritables cibles mouvantes, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs réflexes, sur leurs sorts de protection et sur la chance pour réchapper des tirs ennemis dans leur direction.

De son poste d'observation en haut de la colline de Nang Phaya, Lord Harry vit à travers ses jumelles ses hommes se lancer courageusement et sans couverture contre les centaines de bateaux qui traversaient le lac. L'objectif était crucial : les 25 000 hommes de la Horde, s'ils parvenaient jusqu'au rivage, risquaient de couper toute retraite pour la Garde Blanche et d'empêcher la moindre aide des généraux Nambasa et Loja. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le combat était largement inégal, et ses hommes mourraient les uns après les autres mais Lord Harry savait que pour chaque navire coulé le risque d'un encerclement de Nang Phaya et de l'anéantissement de la Garde Blanche était légèrement reculé. Sur le rivage, les snipers tentaient comme ils le pouvaient d'éliminer les tireurs qui, sur les bateaux, essayaient quant à eux d'abattre les sorciers avec des rafales de mitrailleuses. Les navires se rapprochant le plus du rivage étaient quant à eux la cible de bazookas embusqués dont la mission était tout simplement d'interdire tout débarquement coordonné sur la plage.

Déjà les corps flottaient à la surface du lac, et les tirs épisodiques des tireurs d'élite claquaient dans le ciel tandis que régulièrement des explosions, des cris et des torrents de flammes brillaient sur la surface azur de l'eau. Pour autant, le nombre d'embarcations et les pertes accumulées par la Garde Blanche commençaient à avoir comme conséquence qu'un débarquement s'organisa à l'embouchure du _Goulot de Nang Phaya_. Lord Harry, les yeux rivés sur ses jumelles, ordonna à ses troupes aériennes de maintenir la pression, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'aucun renfort ne pourrait venir, ni de Nang Phaya en tant que tel, ni des IVème et Vème Légions, ni même de la base aérienne de la République de Nai Wiang. Tant pis si son escadron de sorciers était décimé. Mieux valait ce sacrifice qu'un encerclement et une annihilation de la Garde Blanche par la Horde.

Par chance, la Horde avait entre autres choses réquisitionné deux ferrys touristiques en service avant le révélation de la magie pour transborder ses troupes. Ce fut sur ces objectifs que les sorciers concentrèrent leur puissance de feu, parvenant à les couler, et avec eux plus de 12 000 soldats de la Horde, avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Cette réussite eut néanmoins un coût considérable en vies humaines puisque c'était là les deux éléments les plus protégés du troisième groupe de la Horde : près d'une centaine de sorciers périrent pour éliminer ces deux bâtiments.

Les sacrifices consentis par la Garde Blanche ne furent pas inutiles mais s'avérèrent insuffisants pour contrer la masse brutale de la Horde lorsqu'elle finit par arriver sur les côtes ouest du Lac de Sirikit. Les 1 500 hommes en garnison sur le rivage ne purent rien contre les 17 000 qui déferlèrent des bateaux et autres embarcations de fortune. Aussi Lord Harry décida t-il de rassembler ses forces et de retirer le 1er Régiment de la Garde Blanche vers le fond du Goulot de Nang Phaya pour y monter une défense viable tandis que le 2nd Régiment reculait au nord-ouest jusqu'à se rapprocher des flancs sud-est de Nang Phaya où attendait le gros des troupes de réserve.

Pendant longtemps les historiens spéculeraient sur l'erreur tactique qu'avait commise la Horde à ce moment là. Au lieu de presser son avantage et d'enfoncer les lignes ennemies, la Horde préféra au contraire se diviser, une partie non-négligeable – 10 000 hommes – poursuivant le 1er Régiment de la Garde Blanche dans le Goulot de Nang Phaya tandis que l'autre se lançait à l'assaut de la façade sud-est de Nang Phaya. A 16h30, la situation sur le front était largement en faveur de la Horde, le front du Gué de Ping Luang était stabilisé et la défense du Goulot de Nang Phaya étant percée et subissait une pression considérable. A ce moment-là, l'État-major de Lord Harry avait perdu toute communication avec les IVème et Vème Légions et ne savait donc pas si le plan initié pour éliminer les forces de Talongnai Nol était en cours de réalisation. Quelques communications par Patronus avaient certes eu lieu mais les informations étaient restées très fragmentaires et assez peu lisibles d'un point de vue tactique. Étant donné la tournure critique que prenait la bataille de Nang Phaya – qui serait pour la postérité vue comme une bataille séparée de la Bataille de Sirikit – il aurait été logique pour la Horde de prendre de vitesse la République et d'attaquer directement le cœur du dispositif de Lord Harry en prenant Nang Phaya pour, par la suite, prendre de revers les dernières forces combattantes au niveau du gué. L'inverse se produisit.

L'atout majeur de la Garde Blanche par rapport à toutes les autres forces combattantes de l'époque était sa vitesse de déploiement. Là où une armée classique – même bien entraînée – nécessitait parfois plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour se déplacer d'un point à un autre, il était rare pour la Garde Blanche d'excéder les trois minutes entre un ordre de marche et la marche effective. De fait, quand la moitié des forces de la Horde décidèrent de poursuivre le 1er Régiment de la Garde Blanche à travers le Goulot pour l'anéantir, elle le fit un retard suffisant pour permettre à la Garde de se positionner en zone semi-boisée et très étroite où elle était sûre de pouvoir tenir, y compris face à une armée largement supérieure en nombre. Ce fut donc vers un carnage pur et simple que les combattants de la Horde se portèrent, ignorant totalement que leur nombre allait se retourner contre eux et les empêcher de fuir et de se protéger convenablement des assauts sans pitié de la République.

La bataille pour le goulot s'engagea donc dans un fantastique vacarme et une brutalité sans nom. Les combats se faisant de manière extrêmement rapprochée, ils débouchèrent plus d'une fois en un corps-à-corps aussi violent que sanglant mais la Garde Blanche, disposant maintenant de la position, d'un entraînement poussé, d'une discipline de fer et surtout d'un matériel de haute qualité, n'eut pas de mal à repousser les tentatives de débordement et à stopper net l'avancée de la Horde, jusqu'à tout simplement la réduire au silence. Aussi à 17h30, c'est-à-dire moins d'une heure après avoir lancé la poursuite contre le 1er Régiment de la Garde Blanche, les forces de la Horde engagées contre elle auraient-elles toutes été annihilées.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas le débarquement du troisième groupe amphibie de la Horde qui aggrava la situation de la Garde Blanche en général et de Lord Harry en particulier, mais bien le plan que Lord Harry lui-même avait concocté qui se retourna bientôt en partie contre lui. A 16h45 en effet, une puissante explosion retentit au dessus du Lac de Sirikit, faisant vibrer le sol, ployer les arbres, levant une bourrasque et créant un silence partout sur le champ de bataille. Lord Harry, perché en haut de Nang Phaya, fut l'un des premiers à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer lorsque il pu voir dans ses jumelles la fumée blanchâtre qui s'envolait depuis Charim : Le barrage de Ban Tha Ruea avait sauté. Quelques minutes plus tard il eut la confirmation de son observation quand il reçut un Patronus du Capitaine Zeller qui l'informa que les deux tiers des forces de la 11ème et de la 21ème Armées de la Horde avaient été noyées sous les flots déversés. Pourtant cette bonne nouvelle, qui signait la victoire stratégique des Légions, fut bientôt ternie par un appel presque inaudible du Général Gonzalve de Loja.

« - Je veux que la IVème Légion se dirige vers le nord et vienne nous renforcer immédiatement! » Ordonna Lord Harry dans son combiné.

« - Les dernières poches de la Horde encore en état de combattre sont sur la route entre Nang Phaya et Charim. Nous ne pouvons pas vous rejoindre avant de les avoir éliminés.

\- Alors demandez à la Vème Légion de faire mouvement et envoyez l'avant-garde pour nous épauler.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Monseigneur. Avec l'inondation nos forces sont retranchées sur les hauteurs de Foi Luang. Le temps qu'elles contournent la zone elles n'arriveront jamais à temps pour vous soutenir.

\- Faites en sorte de détruire les derniers vestiges de la Horde et faites la jonction avec nous Gonzalve. Déployez toutes vos forces vives avant que l'ennemi ne parvienne à nous encercler. Où est Jeremy ?

\- Je l'ignore Sire, nous avons perdu toute communication avec lui, j'essaye de les rétablir.

\- Faites-lui parvenir mes ordres, qu'il soutienne votre avancée. Tant qu'il est hors-ligne, vous prenez le commandement.

\- Compris Sire. »

Cette première information qui tablait sur un retard de la IV ème Légion, était d'autant plus fâcheuse que Lord Harry n'avait aucune illusion sur la capacité de la Garde Blanche – et en particulier au niveau du _gué de Ping Luang_ – à contenir les assauts de Gundang Peng indéfiniement sur leur ligne. Restait tout de même un avantage : la taille et la praticabilité du gué rendait nécessaire une attaque par vagues, ce qui supposait que des délais supplémentaires seraient disponibles pour que la Garde Blanche puisse se retirer en bon ordre et préparer sa dernière ligne de défense, dans la plaine entre le gué et les flancs de la colline de Nang Phaya. Pour ce faire, Lord Harry avait besoin d'une demi-heure, le temps nécessaire pour, selon ses propres mots, _préparer le terrain_. Un délai court mais absolument nécessaire pour espérer stopper la XVIIème armée sans trop de sacrifices inutiles.

C'était sans compter sur un second facteur que Lord Harry avait mésestimé : les conséquences physiques de la destruction du barrage de Ban Tha Ruea. Les millions de mètres cube d'eau qui se déversaient dans la vallée de Charim avaient eu pour conséquence une baisse brutale du niveau de l'eau au gué de Ping Luang. De fait la stratégie d'emploi d'un obstacle naturel – le gué – pour contenir des assauts qui, du fait de la disposition du terrain, ne pouvaient intervenir que par vagues relativement réduites et successives, se trouva rapidement caduque et la Horde pu alors lancer une offensive massive avec le reste du premier groupe de la Horde et toutes les réserves du second groupe.

Ainsi, à 17h15, la situation de la Garde Blanche était visiblement critique : de toute évidence, la défense du gué de Ping Luang n'était plus tenable et la stratégie déployée par Gundang Peng prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute à Lord Harry qu'il avait fait le choix de trahir sa promesse et qu'il s'était retourné contre lui. Comme sinon expliquer qu'il décide d'engager ses troupes de réserve dans l'attaque sur le gué alors même que son avantage numérique était bien suffisant et que le plan prévoyait une mise en échec de la XVIIème Armée à cet endroit là ? Espérait-il le capturer ? Le tuer ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'ainsi il parviendrait à détruire la République et ce qu'elle représentait ? Lord Harry n'en savait rien et pour être honnête il s'en fichait, tout occupé qu'il était à mettre en œuvre son plan de secours dans le cas précis où il aurait à affronter une telle difficulté.

La situation était simple : à 17h15, Lord Harry était menacé d'un encerclement de Nang Phaya. 35 000 hommes de la Horde allaient d'un instant à l'autre attaquer le gué de Ping Luang au nord puis s'élanceraient dans un axe nord-est sud-ouest vers la colline pour y réduire les dernières résistances de la Garde Blanche. Pendant ce temps, au sud-est, les 7 000 hommes restants du troisième groupe de la Horde s'avançaient lentement par le sud de Nang Phaya. Sans doute attendaient-ils des nouvelles des troupes parties prendre le goulot avant de se lancer dans l'ascension du sommet. Face à ce déferlement de forces, la seule arme dont il disposait était la vitesse. Il lui fallait gagner autant de temps que nécessaire pour détruire l'une après l'autre les forces ennemis avant qu'elles ne puissent faire la jonction. Il était temps de mettre en œuvre son va-tout, qui soit condamnerait à mort sa Garde Blanche et s'achèverait probablement en sa capture ou sa mort, soit serait le triomphe dont il avait besoin pour finir de marquer dans le marbre la marque de sa gloire et de sa puissance à lui, comme celle de la République.

Pariant sur une résistance acharnée du 1er Régiment de la Garde Blanche au goulot et sa capacité à détruire les forces de la Horde à sa poursuite, Lord Harry ordonna au 2nd Régiment en recul vers Nang Phaya de faire demi tour et d'attaquer frontalement les sept-mille derniers hommes du 3ème groupe amphibie de la Horde avec le soutien du 3ème Régiment placé en réserve sur les flancs de la colline. Pendant ce temps, Lord Harry profitant d'une accalmie, il ordonna le retrait immédiat des hommes encore occupés au Gué de Ping Luang. Ils viendraient renforcer une ultime ligne de défense, composée de son propre Régiment (le 10ème) et des 4ème et 5ème régiments en garnison sur les flancs de Nang Phaya. Ils occuperaient les hauteurs et se lanceraient dans un combat à mort pour chaque arpent de terrain conquis.

Cette tactique était un pari osé de la part de Lord Harry mais serait par la suite interprétée comme une marque de sa confiance absolue en ses troupes d'élite et serait même appelée par la postérité la _tactique du domino fou_. L'idée était en effet la suivante : Par un timing précis des actions de chacun de ses régiments, Lord Harry voulait à chaque moment de la bataille doubler la valeur relative de ses hommes alors que ceux-ci se trouvaient en situation d'infériorité numérique réelle. Ainsi, l'ensemble des combats seraient lancés simultanément mais mettraient en scène des proportions différentes : Le 1er Régiment se retrouverait en effet dans un rapport d'un contre dix face à la Horde, mais il utiliserait sa position défensive pour asphyxier, épuiser puis détruire rapidement ses assaillants (ce qui était déjà en partie fait à 17h15). Pendant ce temps, les 2nd et 3ème régiments iraient combattre la Horde dans un ratio de 1 contre 3,5 – ce qui était relativement peu – mais surtout, ils le feraient alors que les troupes de la Horde seraient déjà épuisées par les difficultés rencontrées lors de la traversée du Lac de Sirikit, ce qui devrait rendre le combat sinon égal, au moins rapide et largement en faveur des défenseurs. Enfin, le groupe de Lord Harry irait se lancer dans une bataille en plaine dans un ratio de un contre dix, mais bénéficierait – contrairement à au moins une partie des forces adverses, de l'avantage du repos et de la protection relative offerte par le relief, sans compter sur l'appui des sorciers encore en vie et de la puissance de feu considérable dont Lord Harry disposait lui-même et qu'il allait mettre en œuvre.

Le génie de cette tactique revenait dès lors non pas de la taille des forces en présence mais à la manière dont ces forces seraient employées. Le 10ème Régiment de la Garde Blanche, c'est à dire la force la plus mortelle de la République, était une machine de guerre conçue spécifiquement pour être résistante, efficace et mortelle. Elle comptait dans ses rangs des sorciers de talent, choisis un par un par Lord Harry pendant la Guerre Noire et soumis à des stricts serments de fidélité magique. Cette force serait capable pendant un long moment de faire face à des forces largement supérieures. L'objectif était de fatiguer la vague principale de la Horde à tous les endroits en même temps et cela indépendamment du ratio présent. Dans les faits cela signifiait que Lord Harry prévoyait que le 1er Régiment aurait fini le premier de s'occuper des dix-mille hommes à sa poursuite et avec des pertes qu'il espérait les plus faibles possible. Sa mission serait alors de sortir du _goulot_ et d'attaquer par l'arrière la force de sept-mille hommes placés face au 2nd et au 3ème régiments de la Garde. Les forces combinées devraient être suffisantes pour écarter tout risque de ce côté et tenter, en longeant le lac de Sirikit vers le nord, de prendre à revers les principales forces de la Horde qui, épuisées, se retrouveraient entre deux feux contraires. De cette manière, même face à des forces largement supérieures, la Garde Blanche pouvait remporter la victoire puisque à l'exception du 1er Régiment, tous les autres groupes disposeraient de renforts au moment requis pour faire tourner la bataille à leur avantage.

Prenant place à la tête du 10ème R. GB, Lord Harry s'adressa aux lieutenants en charge de chacune des dix centuries – c'est à dire des groupes de cent hommes du régiment – et leur expliqua son plan d'action.

« - Je veux les hommes placés sur deux rangs : fusiliers devant et sorciers derrière. Que les sorciers se contentent dans un premier temps de maintenir les protections des fusiliers, ils ne s'engageront que lorsque l'ennemi se trouvera dans un rayon de moins de dix mètres. Nous nous placerons en arc de cercle bombé vers l'ennemi. Que les centuries les plus excentrées restent sur leurs positions quoi qu'il advienne pendant que le centre reculera progressivement. Et je veux deux centuries en réserve à l'arrière du dispositif. Ils resteront en retrait et n'agiront que lorsque qu'ils en recevront l'ordre. Ils viendront alors en renfort des flancs et feront pression sur les côtés pour écraser l'ennemi sous son propre nombre.

\- Ou serez-vous Sire ? » Demanda l'un des lieutenants.

\- Au milieu de l'arc de cercle. J'ordonnerai personnellement le recul de manière régulière mais je veux que ce recul soit ordonné et je ne veux pas de dispersion. Prévenez tout le monde que ces reculs font partie du plan, quoi qu'il advienne nous devons tenir la ligne. »

Cette tactique empruntée à Hannibal lors de la bataille de Cannes, devait retourner l'avantage numérique de la Horde contre elle et offrir à la République le moyen le plus efficace de détruire les dernières forces ennemies encore sur le terrain indépendamment de l'arrivée de renforts, que ce soit des autres régiments de la Garde Blanche ou de Nambasa et Loja. C'était également la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas évoqué l'arrivée de renforts potentiels à ses officiers, de manière à ne pas les bercer d'illusions si jamais ces renforts n'arrivaient pas à temps, pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé de sa botte secrète qu'il voulait conserver camouflée sauf cas d'extrême nécessité. Mieux valait une bonne surprise qu'une mauvaise attente qui pourrait se traduire par une baisse significative du moral de ses hommes. C'était également la raison pour laquelle il allait se positionner en première ligne et au centre du combat. Outre que de cette façon il attirerait à lui les ennemis et les attireraient dans son piège, il savait qu'en se mettant au centre du feu adverse il maintiendrait la cohésion de ses troupes et éviterait tout sauf-qui-peut devant le nombre.

Malgré les efforts déployés, le retrait des 6ème, 7ème et 8ème régiments du gué de Ping Luang se fit dans une confusion relative, bien que celle-ci soit relativement limitée et qu'elle fut rapidement maîtrisée. Ses jumelles à la main, Lord Harry pu voir au loin en contrebas ses hommes courir dans sa direction et certains être abattus de balles dans le dos par l'avant-garde de la Horde qui était sur leurs talons. Ce fut alors que quelque chose craqua en lui. Sa stratégie, ses plans, ses prévisions, les conséquences politiques et symboliques de cette bataille, rien de tout cela n'eut soudainement plus d'importance alors qu'il voyait ses hommes être massacrés sous ses yeux. Lord Harry gronda :

« - Tobby ! »

Un elfe apparut dans un craquement sonore. C'était sa botte secrète ses _auxiliaires personnels_ dont il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait usage de crainte de révéler l'étendue de sa puissance véritable à ses ennemis. Des elfes de maison où, plus exactement, des elfes de combat soumis magiquement au service de Lord Harry et de tous ses descendants futurs. Une ressource dont il avait l'usage exclusif – dès la création de la République il avait fait passer dans la plus grande discrétion une loi lui octroyant le monopole de la possession des elfes (tout contrevenant à cette législation s'exposant à la peine de mort) – et dont le potentiel de destruction était absolument sans précédent.

L'idée avait germée à l'issue de la prise de la forteresse d'Azkaban. Lorsque le Cardinal Tibérias lui avait fait visiter l'ancienne prison transformée en laboratoire, une des découvertes majeures qui y avait été faites avait concerné les elfes de maison et plus spécifiquement les recherches sur le lien unissant un elfe à son sorcier. De toute évidence, les mangemorts avaient réussi à découvrir comment manipuler ce lien mais n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en faire usage. Après la fin de la Guerre Noire, Lord Harry avait donc placé l'ensemble des recherches sous le contrôle de la Satis et avait fait disparaître les traces de ces découvertes pour en conserver la propriété exclusive. Il avait en outre profité de la mort de la plupart des familles de sang-pur européennes pour prendre possession des elfes qu'ils conservaient dans leurs familles. Depuis lorsn il avait ordonné la création dans le désert du Sahara d'un grand camp secret d'elfes. Puisque les elfes nés de deux elfes d'une même famille étaient automatiquement la propriété du sorcier possédant les deux elfes parents, Lord Harry avait lancé un vaste programme _d'élevage_ à défaut d'un autre terme. La durée de gestation d'un elfe étant d'en moyenne sept mois et un elfe devenant mature – c'est à dire apte à recevoir un entraînement et des ordres d'un sorcier – en quatorze mois après sa naissance, Lord Harry avait ordonné qu'une campagne de procréation des elfes soit menée, officiellement pour remplacer le désastre démographique qu'avait été la Guerre Noire pour cette race magique et officieusement afin de développer l'un des plans les plus retors de son arsenal.

Avec en octobre 2007 une population d'elfes de quelques deux-mille cinq-cent individus sous son contrôle, Lord Harry avait été capable de faire monter ce ratio à près de dix-neuf-mille individus au printemps 2010. Sur ces dix-neuf-mille, environ dix-mille elfes resteraient des _reproducteurs_ dans le Sahara mais les neuf-mille restants avaient été spécifiquement entraînés pour devenir une force armée de réserve chargée de la défense de leur maître quels que soient ses ordres. C'était l'une des garanties ultimes de son régime : même en supposant une traîtrise de l'ensemble des outils et systèmes du gouvernement, les elfes, disposant d'une réserve magique considérable et spécifiquement entraînés au combat devaient être capables de se confronter à n'importe quel ennemi, Garde Blanche incluse. Le programme d'entraînement, spécifiquement géré par Mathias et son collègue Ahmed, visait à transformer ces elfes en une _armée fantôme_ capable de s'infiltrer partout et d'y accomplir toutes les missions requises. Ce devait également être à terme un excellent moyen d'espionnage et de contrôle des potentats de la République. Lord Harry voyant le développement d'une cour et d'une caste de courtisans appelés par la suite à prendre des responsabilités dans l'État, il comptait _offrir exceptionnellement_ comme une faveur un elfe _de maison_ à ses courtisans favoris. Considérant leur tradition de service, il était sûr qu'avant peu les cadres de la République feraient tout pour s'attacher le service d'une telle créature. Ce qu'ils ne sauraient pas en revanche, serait d'une part que la fidélité réelle de l'elfe resterait acquise à Lord Harry et que ledit elfe, outre ses missions _traditionnelles,_ serait castré pour éviter les élevages clandestins et entraîné à l'espionnage et au combat. De fait, chaque elfe _de maison_ pourrait en un instant se retourner contre son _maître_ _officiel_ si il en recevait l'ordre de Lord Harry ou du futur chef de sa famille. De cette façon les Protecteurs-conjoints comptaient éviter tout putsch contre leur autorité et maintenir, secrètement il est vrai, leur pouvoir, y compris après qu'ils aient rendu au Sénat leurs pouvoirs d'exception.

« - Maître Harry Monsieur ? » Demanda l'elfe d'une voix fluette d'autant plus dérangeante qu'il était habillé d'une épaisse cuirasse noire et qu'il portait deux longs poignards sur ses côtés.

« - Envoie deux escadrons prendre leurs ordres auprès du général Nambasa et deux autres escadrons récupérer mes hommes là-bas » il désigna la zone de front. « Qu'ils aillent récupérer les blessés je veux qu'ils soient envoyés au dispensaire de Sai Yoi. Reviens une fois que tu auras accompli ces taches.

\- Oui Maître, » dit l'elfe avant de transplaner.

L'emploi des elfes dans la bataille pour Nang Phaya contrevenait en un sens avec la stratégie d' _armée fantôme_ que les Protecteurs-conjoints souhaitaient mettre en place et malgré sa fureur contre la Horde et Gundang Peng, Lord Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas lancer ses elfes à l'assaut des positions adverses mais en usant de ces ressources comme des adjoints pouvant protéger ses hommes et les mettre en sécurité, chose dont il savait qu'elle serait documentée et rendue publique dès la fin de cet engagement, Lord Harry s'offrait une publicité qui pourrait, par la suite, être bénéfique pour l'ensemble de ses plans et particulièrement ceux visant les sorciers.

N'ayant plus à craindre pour la vie des fuyards des 6ème, 7ème et 8ème régiments, Lord Harry disposa ses forces en deux lignes. Son uniforme noir était clairement reconnaissable dans la masse d'uniformes blancs de ses gardes. Sa baguette dans une main et un pistolet dans l'autre, il se plaça au centre de la formation puis il se retourna. Le 10ème Régiment, _son régiment_ , avait soif de vengeance et de sang pour les outrages subis par leurs frères. Sans un regard pour ses adjoints ni pour les quelques journalistes à ses côtés, il croisa le regard de plusieurs de ses gardes et il y lut la même détermination fière, la même rage meurtrière qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles.

« - En avant ! » hurla t-il depuis la première ligne.

D'un coup, les mille hommes du 10ème Régiment de la Garde Blanche s'élancèrent, d'abord lentement depuis les hauteurs de Nang Phaya puis de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'ennemi en contrebas. Le tambourinement des pas faisait vibrer le sol en cadence et bientôt un porte-drapeau juste à droite de Lord Harry leva dans les airs l _e Grand Drapeau de la République_ , un morceau de tissus carré blanc brodé d'or et d'argent aux armoiries de la République. De cinq mètres de côté, c'était l'emblème personnel de Lord Harry, employé lorsqu'il exerçait lui-même un commandement et qu'il voulait le faire savoir à ses troupes et à ses ennemis.

A la vue de cet emblème une clameur guerrière s'empara des hommes qui redoublèrent de vitesse et qui se retrouvèrent bientôt à moins de deux-cent mètres des ennemis au pas de charge. La troupe atteignit les quelques centaines de rescapés du Gué de Ping Luang qui, devant l'étendard brandi, reprirent courage et se joignirent d'un seul homme à la force qui allait dans l'autre sens avec une ferveur renouvelée. Lord Harry devant ses hommes fut le premier à tirer sur un ennemi juste face à lui. Presque immédiatement il fut imité par ses hommes, les sorciers placés en seconde ligne étant principalement chargés de maintenir des charmes de protection contre les projectiles et, par intermittence, de lancer des sorts de zone pouvant potentiellement impacter un nombre important d'adversaires.

Très vite le combat tourna au corps-à-corps, les revolvers laissant place aux poignards et aux couteaux contre les hommes de la Horde. Lord Harry quant à lui restait entouré de huit Gardes Blancs au centre de la bataille et avait abandonné son pistolet contre une épée dont il se servait pour infliger de puissantes estafilades à tous ceux assez fous pour le défier. Il abattait un par un tous les ennemis sur son passage et ne reprenait son souffle qu'à de rares occasions, laissant à ses gardes le soin de veiller quelques instants sur lui.

Malgré l'acharnement et la fureur de ses hommes il vit pourtant que le nombre noyait progressivement ses troupes aussi, après plus d'une heure de combats dans la terre détrempée de sang et recouverte des cadavres des combattants tombés, Lord Harry fit le signe du repli pré-ordonné. Lentement le centre de la Garde Blanche commença à reculer, laissant place à la Horde qui crût là que son avantage numérique lui faisait gagner la bataille. Les assauts se firent alors si possible encore plus brutaux de la part des assaillants qui croyaient avoir affaire à la dernière résistance du fleuron de la République. Dans le laps de temps, Lord Harry envoya quatre Patroni : le premier aux deux régiments de réserve en leur ordonnant de venir renforcer les flancs et de pousser la Horde dans un étau, le second aux 1er, 2nd et 3ème régiments leur demandant d'exécuter le mouvement préétabli visant à prendre la Horde sous un second feu, le troisième au général de Loja lui demandant un rapport de sa situation et lui ordonnant de venir en renfort et le dernier à Joachim Zeller lui demandant de déployer sur place les deux cohortes de réserve réservées à l'origine pour la retraite.

La tactique de Lord Harry s'avéra largement payante. Sa présence au cœur de la mêlée poussait la Horde vers lui et dégarnissait d'autant les bords des rangs de la Horde. Il reçut rapidement des Patroni de ses centuries les plus excentrées qui commençaient déjà à refermer l'étau sur les assaillants il avait à peine le temps de les écouter tout occupé qu'il était à refouler les vagues successives de combattants qui se présentaient devant lui puis, lorsque le porte-drapeau posté près de lui tomba abattu d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur, à lâcher son sabre pour prendre en main l'étendard dont il se servit pour empaler les fantassins de la Horde. L'oriflamme blanc était maculé de sang et Lord Harry, dans une rage sauvage et meurtrière, le brandissait sporadiquement lorsque, essoufflé d'agiter l'artefact comme une lance, il brandissait sa baguette et bombardait les ennemis de sortilèges dévastateurs. Ordonnant à plusieurs reprises des replis progressifs, il vit après une bonne heure et demie de combat le mouvement opéré à l'est de sa position sur le rivage du lac de Sirikit par les survivants des 1er, 2nd et 3ème Régiments de la Garde. Son piège s'était refermé : il devait tenir sa position et écraser un par un les membres de la Horde. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'un seul objectif : tuer Gundang Peng.

Lorsque l'ordre fut donné de ne plus reculer, la Garde Blanche, d'un seul mouvement, stoppa net. C'était là le moment fatidique. L'instant qui allait décider de toute la bataille. Il fallait d'un seul mouvement résister à la poussée constante des hommes de la Horde qui avaient pris de l'assurance et de l'élan des reculades successives qu'elle avait opérée. Il fallait stopper un assaut presque irrésistible d'une force ennemie sûre de sa force et de sa victoire. Il fallait, dans le chaos et l'anarchie, avoir le courage et la force de résister devant la mine déjà victorieuse et arrogante de ceux qui pensaient avoir enfin mis à bas la Garde Blanche. Il fallait que dans un ultime sursaut de volonté la Garde tienne bon. L'équation était simple : Si celle-ci flanchait, la ligne risquait d'être brisée et la bataille était perdue. Si elle résistait, si la ligne réussissait à se maintenir, alors la bataille pouvait être gagnée.

Sans doute les guerriers de la Horde savaient-ils qu'ils étaient à portée de la victoire. C'est surement ce qui expliqua leur assaut implacable lorsque l'ordre leur fut donné de briser la ligne adverse. Il savaient que par une dernière poussée ils pouvaient venger leurs pertes à Delhi, à Calcutta, à Madras, à Nagpur, à Allahabad, à Bombay, à Gao, à Dacca. Ils tenaient là leur revanche sur la bataille de Katmandou, leur vengeance sur la Campagne Indienne, leur rétribution pour la Campagne Indochinoise. Avec cet assaut ils pouvaient défaire la Garde Blanche, le fleuron de la République et anéantir la réputation qui avait été la sienne depuis le début de ce conflit. Avec cet assaut, ils pouvaient capturer Lord Harry, l'humilier puis le tuer et prouver ainsi que la République était autant un mythe que l'invincibilité de son chef. Alors, la Bataille du Lac de Sirikit, perdue pour la Horde, aurait été gagnée pour l'Histoire et la Horde serait devenue une source de légendes et de terreur sans nom pour des générations.

Si il est probable que la Horde prenait conscience des enjeux de cette lutte alors qu'elle attaquait encore la ligne de la République, il est certain que les hommes de la Garde savaient quelles seraient les conséquences pour eux, pour leurs frères d'armes des Légions et pour la République si ils flanchaient. Contrairement à la Horde, la Garde n'était pas un regroupement d'individus portés par un même intérêt. Ils étaient entrainés pour être des frères, pour agir les uns avec les autres et pour se soutenir et s'épauler lorsque les combats avaient lieu. La Garde Blanche n'était pas qu'une force d'élite : c'était un sacerdoce. Un engagement et un serment pour la République et pour les Protecteurs-conjoints qui transcendait l'intérêt personnel et les volontés individuelles. Un vœu sacré presque de l'ordre de la prière et qui faisait écho non seulement au registre de la raison voulant que la République était le seul avenir désirable pour tout individu civilisé mais aussi à la foi en un avenir meilleur qui ne pourrait être garanti que si la République vainquait ses ennemis. La Garde Blanche n'avait donc pas seulement pour mission de tenir face aux figures sanglantes et sauvages d'une Horde barbare pour remporter un combat presque impossible, ce serait peu elle devait tenir parce que par elle c'était l'ensemble de l'édifice Républicain qui dans chaque bataille prouvait qu'il était le seul idéal pour lequel il valait la peine de se battre et de mourir. A force de combats, à force d'engagements, à force d'héroïsme et de victoires, la Garde était devenue l'incarnation militaire de la République plus que toute autre force en présence dans ce conflit. Si elle tombait, une partie de la République tomberait avec elle.

En dépit de son infériorité numérique, la force de la volonté de la Garde valait exactement la puissance brutale de la Horde aussi le combat vit-il un arrêt clair des mouvements de troupes au milieu de la mêlée. L'avantage ne pourrait pas être seulement celui de la force d'action mais résiderait avant tout dans la force de création et d'initiative et ce fut là que les regards et les cœurs se tournèrent alors que les hommes étaient enlacés dans une étreinte mortelle. Ce fut là aussi qu'apparût enfin clairement qui remporterait finalement cette bataille. Ce fut à ce moment suprême que la valeur des chefs atteint véritablement son acmé et qu'elle permit de départager celui des camps qui sortirait victorieux de l'enfer dans lequel les uns et les autres s'étaient projetés.

Gundang Peng ne brillait ni par son courage ni par sa créativité. C'était un manoeuvrier favorisant les traitrises, les roublardises et les tactiques alambiquées pouvant lui assurer la victoire. Un courtisan grisé par son propre pouvoir, obnubilé par son prestige et convaincu de sa propre supériorité sur ses hommes comme sur ses ennemis. Dans son hubris et son arrogance il s'était vu tel un géant capable d'en abattre un autre et pouvant, d'un revers de la main, s'accaparer la gloire et le triomphe sur celui qu'il ne voyait comme rien d'autre qu'un rival plus chanceux que lui et qui n'attendait que le moment de chuter pour lui offrir les lauriers auxquels il aspirait. Pourtant, en dépit de ce portrait peu flatteur, Gundang Peng n'était pas dénué de talents. Bon tacticien quoique mauvais stratège, homme des coulisses plutôt que de premier plan, il était indubitablement intelligent, doté d'une bonne dose de ruse et d'un haut sens de l'organisation et de la logistique. Le paradoxe tenait alors dans le fait qu'il était tout relatif de gérer la logistique et l'approvisionnement de troupes de la Horde alors même que la doctrine de la Horde préconisait de ne rien produire ni de ne rien acheter mais Gundang Peng n'en était pas à une contradiction près. Mais dans un contexte semblable à celui dans lequel se trouvait la 17ème Armée, les compétences de Gundang Peng auraient dû lui permettre de prendre l'avantage et de remporter facilement la victoire. Le rapport de forces largement en sa faveur lui offrait la possibilité de concocter les tactiques les plus perverses pour annihiler ses ennemis. Gundang Peng était de ceux qui aimaient voir se débattre inutilement leurs proies avant de les mettre à mort. Le combat désespéré de la Garde Blanche à Nang Phaya aurait du le délecter. C'était sans compter sur l'atout majeur dont la Garde disposait. Lord Harry James Potter, Protecteur-conjoint de la République, chef suprême des Légions et seul maître et commandant de ces troupes d'élite qui combattaient pour leur survie.

Lord Harry n'était pas un géant. Pas de ceux qui se formaient pendant les combats et allaient cracher au visage du destin plutôt que de se rendre et de tomber dans la mort et le néant. Pour des millions de citoyens il était la figure tutélaire qui avait rendue sa liberté et son espoir aux peuples de la République. Pour les sorciers qui vivaient dans la peur de la haine résultante des exactions de Voldemort, il était un chemin de salut et de rédemption des crimes commis par leurs pairs. Pour ses hommes des Légions il était un meneur charismatique et un chef de guerre respecté et révéré qui les avaient toujours mené à la victoire. Mais pour ceux qui le côtoyaient chaque jour, ceux qui l'approchaient au plus près, ceux qui marchaient dans ses pas et dans ses rêves, il était davantage. Plus qu'un frère, plus qu'un père, plus qu'un chef, plus qu'un guide, il était de cette race de titans dont l'Histoire détenait le secret des épopées et qui se révélaient être de leur vivant des individus extraordinaires dont la seule vue était une source de lumière transcendante et de foi renouvelée en l'avenir et en la place de chacun en elle. Pour la Garde Blanche, pour les _hommes de Lord Harry_ , il était l'image même de leur combat, l'expression tangible d'une mission conférant au sacré et au divin, le réceptacle d'une volonté et d'un souffle d'en-haut dont il était, sinon le créateur, au moins le plus fidèle instrument et eux les sujets volontaires et consentants. Il n'était pas exagéré de dire que la Garde Blanche aurait été fière de se sacrifier entièrement pour Lord Harry. Elle lui était dévouée corps et âme pour la bonne et simple raison que ses membres étaient persuadés d'assister au cheminement et à l'ascension fulgurante d'une légende d'une envergure jusqu'alors inconnue des Hommes et de l'Histoire et propre à faire pâlir les mythes des grands conquérants qu'avaient été Alexandre, César, Charlemagne, Gengis Khan et Napoléon.

Cette certitude et cette foi commune à la Garde Blanche était un ciment plus fort que toute peur qu'ils pouvaient ressentir devant l'adversité ou devant des guerriers enragés et déterminés à les détruire. La figure de Lord Harry, le visage couvert du sang de ses ennemis, le drapeau de la République en lambeaux brandi fièrement haut dans les airs et un cri de fureur outragée dans la gorge alors que sans cesse il défiait la mort pratiquement sans protection eut une résonance qu'aucun cliché prit dans de tels instants n'aurait pu capter. Par son exemple il sût donner et maintenir le courage et l'espoir de ses hommes et les pousser au delà de tout ce qu'eux mêmes auraient pu imaginer possible. Par son audace et son courage, il sut maintenir la ligne de ses hommes. Malgré la mort certaine et la victoire incertaine, le cri des Protecteurs-conjoints poussé tout le long de la Guerre Noire et devenue le symbole de la Résistance à Voldemort retentit de nouveau avec une assurance découplée. Et c'est ainsi qu'alors que la Garde Blanche, poussée de toute part, assaillie et meurtrie, quasiment écrasée et défaite de tous côtés hurla d'un seul homme et dans un seul souffle : « Gloire ou victoire ! ». A l'entente de ce cri, il y eut comme une torpeur sur le champ de bataille et si les assauts reprirent, il apparut évidement que face à la force indomptable qui venait, la Garde serait inamovible, ne plierait ni ne céderait pas. Et l'espoir changea alors définitivement de camp.

L'encerclement des forces de la Horde s'avéra difficile à maintenir, particulièrement quand ils se rendirent compte du traquenard dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés mais il était trop tard : le stratagème de Lord Harry fonctionnait et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la 17ème Armée de la Horde ne soit totalement anéantie. La raison en était simple : par cet encerclement de la Horde, la Garde Blanche était capable de retourner la principale force de son ennemi – son nombre – contre lui puisque seules les forces en première ligne se trouvaient en position de se battre, qu'elles étaient déjà au bord de l'épuisement et que leur équipement ne leur permettait pas de se maintenir suffisamment longtemps face aux balles, aux coutelas et aux armures dont les défenseurs devenus les attaquants disposaient.

Vers 20h30, le champ de bataille cessa progressivement de s'agiter. Des 94 000 soldats de la Horde que comptait la 17ème Armée, moins de 100 étaient encore en vie : une hécatombe dont la Garde avait aussi largement participé puisque de ses 10 000 hommes, 224 étaient encore debout. C'était une victoire et la plus couteuse jusqu'alors obtenue par elle, mais une victoire qui allait devenir un moment de légende pour des générations, tout comme l'image de Lord Harry, au centre de ses hommes, le Grand Drapeau de la République toujours en main et qui, d'un coup de sabre rendit sa justice et décapita Gundang Peng à genoux devant lui tandis que les derniers officiers de la Horde se prosternaient, suppliaient et demandaient grâce. L'arrivée moins d'une demi-heure plus tard de la IV Légion et l'annonce faite par Patronus de la capture de Bo'ai Xuyen et de sa forteresse souterraine de Tha Pla acheva les combats et scella la victoire. Pourtant, de ces excellentes nouvelles, d'autres plus mauvaises parvinrent jusqu'aux flancs de Nang Phaya.

Le Général Nambasa, ami et lieutenant de Lord Harry, avait disparu lors de l'explosion du barrage. Lui et un petit contingent d'hommes s'étaient trouvés trop près du point de rupture et avaient été emportés lorsque le sol s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds à la suite d'un glissement de terrain. Des opérations de sauvetage furent engagées pour retrouver des blessés de la V ème Légion. On déploya des équipes cynophiles et des groupes de soldats ratissèrent l'entièreté de la zone à la recherche de survivants. Aux alentours 02h30 on découvrit dans une cuvette naturelle, dans l'eau stagnante et croupissante, les corps flottants de milliers d'hommes de la Horde noyés et déchiquetés par les gravas qui avaient été propulsés sur eux. Ailleurs dans un cercle de près de quinze kilomètres autour de cette cuvette, des cadavres gonflés par l'eau reposaient dans la terre et la boue. Rares furent les survivants, pour la plupart à l'article de la mort, qui purent être sauvés de leurs agonies. Mais au milieu du désastre, vers 05h45, on découvrit, lacéré et mutilé, le Général Jeremy Nambasa à demi écrasé par un imposant bloc de béton. Immédiatement les secours s'organisèrent. Lord Harry vint en personne pour aider à déblayer les débris et sauver son fidèle lieutenant et malgré l'aide de la magie, il fallut près de trois quart d'heures pour le dégager complètement.

Rapidement un diagnostic fut établi : Sa colonne vertébrale avait été broyée, de même que ses deux jambes et son bras droit. Il avait perdu plusieurs litres de sang et la moitié de ses organes étaient inutilisables. Après plusieurs jours d'opérations chirurgicales lourdes où il dût plusieurs fois être réanimé, l'équipe médicale personnelle de Lord Harry parvint à le tirer de tout danger. Le résultat n'était pourtant pas brillant : Jeremy Nambasa ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Il lui faudrait des mois pour retrouver le contrôle de ses bras et des années pour pouvoir espérer se retenir en position debout. Lord Harry le fit transporter au quartier général de Imphal où un transport militaire spécial le fit évacuer vers Lyon et un centre de repos spécialisé.

En dépit de ces résultats, la _Ba_ _ _taille du lac de Sirikit__ entrerait dans les mémoires comme l'un des succès majeurs de Lord Harry et de la République pendant la Guerre contre la Horde et cela malgré le risque imminent d'anéantissement que les Légions de la République avaient vécues et les pertes abominables subies. Le risque posé à la Garde par une force vingt fois supérieure en nombre entrerait dans les annales de l'Histoire militaire et participerait, là encore, à dessiner le portrait mythique de ceux qui y auraient pris part aux côtés de Lord Harry. Le récit fait de cette bataille aurait un puissant retentissement dans la République et au-delà et renforcerait, si c'était encore possible, l'image et le prestige dont Lord Harry pouvait jouir. Ce serait la confirmation, par cette victoire arrachée de haute lutte, qu'il était réellement le commandant militaire le plus prestigieux de son temps, le maître unique des Légions de la République et surtout que la légitimité du pouvoir qu'il détenait dans la République ne pouvait être remis en cause par personne.

En dépit de ces réussites, Lord Harry ne considérait pas la _Bataille du lac de Sirikit_ comme une victoire mais comme un défi, un défi lancé à toutes les factions qui souhaitaient rivaliser avec la République et en particulier le Japon, mais aussi un défi jeté au visage des voix dissonantes qui rêvaient de prendre sa place à la tête de la République – que ce soit des courtisans ou des militaires – et auxquels il prouvait, par cette seule bataille, qu'ils n'étaient pas son égal. Compte tenu des pertes qu'il avait subi, en particulier dans la Garde Blanche, Lord Harry voyait cet affrontement comme une blessure, une blessure d'autant plus amère qu'il s'en savait largement responsable. Les 9 776 hommes qui étaient morts dans la seule bataille pour Nang Phaya, sans compter les milliers de morts et de blessés de la IVème et de la V ème Légions étaient toutes de son fait. Une tragédie rendue encore plus cruelle par les séquelles subies par Jeremy Nambasa, l'un des généraux les plus talentueux de Lord Harry. Ressorti lourdement handicapé et incapable de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, une femme et deux enfants en bas âge, Lord Harry allait veiller sur cette famille et sur toutes les autres. Il allait récompenser le sacrifice fait pour la République et lorsque viendrait le temps de la reconnaissance, il saurait se montrer généreux et honorable. La même chose était vraie pour les familles de ses soldats. Comme il l'avait promis par le passé et comme il l'avait déjà fait lors du drame de la I ère Légion et du Général Pyke lors de la _mort blanche de Delhi_ , il prendrait à sa charge l'ensemble des familles laissées par ses hommes, s'assurerait de l'éducation de leurs enfants et les formerait dans les meilleures conditions possibles. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire, et c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire.

Cette responsabilité qu'il savait avoir dans les pertes subies n'étaient compensées que par le fait que Lord Harry savait qu'ainsi, par ces sacrifices, il s'assurait de la pérennité de la République et de la victoire finale sur la Horde. Pour cette raison il pensait sincèrement que les morts et que les souffrances infligées valaient la douleur que ces sacrifices signifiaient. Il était convaincu que ce sang n'avait pas été versé en vain et qu'au contraire il permettrait de favoriser a terme la paix et la prospérité de la République, des peuples que la République libérait et la stabilité dont le monde avait si cruellement besoin. Ce n'était pas une excuse. C'était ce qu'un chef devait savoir faire pour favoriser l'accomplissement de sa vision. C'était ainsi que devait raisonner un chef d'Etat. C'était son devoir sinon son envie.

Restait une dernière question et non des moindres : pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre contre la Horde, les forces ennemis avaient disposé de l'alliage mortel entre une stratégie digne de ce nom, des forces en présence relativement organisées et disciplinées et surtout d'un matériel de qualité capable de rivaliser avec celui de la République. Lord Harry avait naturellement une idée bien arrêtée sur l'origine de ce matériel et sur l'identité des formateurs envoyés auprès de la Horde pour leur apprendre le maniement de tels engins. Il était évidemment convaincu qu'il ne découvrirait aucune preuve de toute partie extérieure à la Horde mais il savait qu'à compter de maintenant il devrait redouter ce genre de tactiques de plus en plus souvent à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de ses objectifs. La véritable question était de savoir jusqu'où la pression serait maintenue alors que la campagne Indochinoise était pratiquement conclue et ses principaux buts remplis.

* * *

2 Juin 2010, 15h32, Ulaangom, sur les bord du lac de Uvs Nuur, ex-Mongolie extérieure

Une autre ville fantôme n'aurait pas pu se trouver plus loin que celle-ci de toute civilisation. Ulaangom, autrefois ville de province sans histoire et sans importance avait été vidée de ses habitants pour des raisons que nulle âme parmi les délégations présentes ne souhaitait deviner. De l'ancienne cité seules subsistaient quelques carcasses de yourtes à demi enfouies dans le sable et la poussière et de rares bâtiments de brique et de béton qui se détachaient de la morne steppe s'étendant à perte de vue.

La raison principale qui avait poussé les gouvernements de la République et du Japon à tenir leur première conférence internationale dans cette ville tenait de trois aspects prosaïques dont elle était dotée. D'abord cette ville était abandonnée, ce qui la rendait aisément défendable contre toute agression extérieure et suffisamment loin des combats ou de la zone d'influence de la Horde pour être hors de danger. Elle était à équidistance entre le Japon et les bases de la République en Inde et elle disposait de deux aérodromes distincts ce qui favorisait l'implantation de protocoles de sécurité séparés pour les différents tenants de la rencontre.

Cette réunion de travail avait été négociée pied à pied entre la République et le Japon. Entre le format, le nombre et la qualité des participants, la teneur des discutions et les délais prescrits – la conférence devait commencer le 29 mai et s'achever impérativement le 5 juin – aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard mais compte tenu de l'importance des décisions qui allaient y être prises, personne n'avait trouvé à y redire. C'était en effet la première rencontre directe entre les ministres des affaires étrangères de la République et du Japon. Le Cheikh Salim, l'un des principaux collaborateurs de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur allait rencontrer Shirô Togô, le conseiller diplomatique de l'Empereur du Japon et le principal maître d'œuvre de la stratégie diplomatique japonaise depuis le début de la Guerre Noire.

Les deux premiers jours de la conférence avaient été cordiaux mais plutôt froids. Les uns comme les autres savaient qu'ils étaient en position de force relative et que quoique leurs intérêts soient convergents dans la guerre menée contre la Horde, le Japon et la République, de part leurs développements respectifs, allaient inévitablement devenir des rivaux directs dans des affrontements ultérieurs. Et bien qu'aucun ne pense qu'une guerre ouverte éclaterait dans l'immédiat entre les deux puissances, il semblait évident que la méfiance serait progressivement remplacée par une compétition farouche dans tous les domaines. Il était vrai que le sujet de la conférence ne prêtait pas vraiment à la mise en confiance : il s'agissait en effet de trouver une position officielle commune à adopter face à la Horde, définir un canevas adéquat pour refonder un ordre international selon des conventions acceptées par l'ensemble des parties, définir lesdites parties et procéder à la reconstruction d'un ordre international sous la double égide de la République et du Japon. Sans même parler des conséquences politiques, stratégiques et tactiques que ces négociations engendraient, le temps alloué était infinitésimal par rapport à la somme considérable de travail qui était attendu. A l'issue de ces pourparlers pour l'instant tenus secrets, une première déclaration commune officielle devait être rendue publique pour affirmer l'alliance entre la République et le Japon sur la question de la Horde. Si cette première position était acceptée par l'ensemble des parties, la République et le Japon se donnaient jusqu'à la mi-août pour fortifier ces déclarations par la signature d'une batterie d'accords qui étaient précisément négociés en ce moment même.

Rien n'était joué d'avance. Bien que la République se garde de l'exprimer publiquement, il était clair qu'elle considérait le Japon comme responsable de l'armement et de l'entraînement de la Horde qui avait mené aux résultats de la _Bataille de Sirikit,_ tout comme il était évident pour les japonais que les républicains les accusaient – à juste titre – de ce forfait. Le fait que la République ait remporté cette bataille occasionnait en outre une complication supplémentaire puisque, loin de diminuer l'influence et la capacité d'engagement de la République, il apparaissait que sa détermination et sa capacité opérationnelle s'étaient développées de manière exponentielle sur le mois qui séparait cette victoire du début de la conférence. C'était donc avec un _casus belli_ proéminent que les négociations avaient débutées et avec la menace constante d'une escalade, d'abord diplomatique puis militaire en cas d'absence d'accord de la part des négociateurs. Des enjeux donc considérables et qui pouvaient soit favoriser la paix sur tout le continent soit déclencher une crise dont tout le monde pouvait bien se passer. Une pression d'autant plus grande à imaginer que la République comme le Japon avaient quelques objectifs très précis sur lesquels ils ne transigeraient pas.

Ces considérations ramenèrent le Cheikh Salim à l'entretien bilatéral qui se tenait avec son homologue japonais dans les locaux de l'ancien « _Grand hôtel restaurant_ » d'Ulaangom, une modeste bâtisse délabrée de trois étages datant de la toute fin de l'ère soviétique et qui avait été remise en état spécialement pour l'occasion. Le premier étage avait été transformé en salle de réunion où tous les participants invités s'étaient installés sur une lignée de tables disposées en rectangle et où les deux ministres assistés de leurs conseillers se faisaient face. Le rez de chaussée et les deux autres étages étaient quant à eux dévolus aux aides et aux secrétaires diplomatiques chargés de préparer les différents textes de la négociation et de soumettre leurs propositions de formulation pour validation des deux parties.

Au bout de ces quatre premiers jours de conférence, quelques avancées majeures avaient déjà été faites : d'abord la République avait obtenu du Japon une condamnation sans appel et sans concession de tous les actes criminels commis par ou sous l'autorité de la Horde et de ses agents. La Horde était donc officiellement considérée comme une organisation criminelle et terroriste avec laquelle il ne pouvait y avoir ni négociation, ni tractation, ni entente d'aucune sorte. Ce premier point avait suscité de nombreuses discutions de la part des japonais qui avaient eu peur que cette condamnation unanime ne remette en cause leur légitimité à exercer leur autorité sur les territoires qu'ils avaient récupérés de la Horde, notamment en Chine. Il avait fallu ajouter un amendement stipulant que cette condamnation se faisait indépendamment des territoires précédemment ou actuellement possédés ou menacés par la Horde pour que les japonais acceptent de valider l'ensemble. De la sorte, la condamnation politique ne constituait en rien un précurseur à la future question de la gestion des territoires libérés mais servait de fondement légal à toutes les actions et opérations menées ou à mener contre la Horde.

S'en était suivi un second élément épineux : le principe de souveraineté des peuples. Bien que nul n'en fasse officiellement le constat, il était clair que le plus important des problèmes entre le Japon et la République touchait à la gestion des territoires tombés dans leurs escarcelles respectives. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre il était à la fois hors de question de se retirer des zones sous leur contrôle et fondamental de limiter les possibilités d'expansion de l'autre. Pour ce faire, il y avait deux moyens envisageables : prétendre que l'occupation d'un territoire par le rival était contraire à l'esprit de l'accord, de la morale et du droit international tel qu'il était en train de se reformer sous leurs plumes respectives et empêcher toute possibilité d'expansion en justifiant sa propre ingérence comme un respect à la lettre des textes qui étaient précisément en train d'être rédigés. C'était en somme un jeu du chat et de la souris sous le prétexte de normaliser les relations entre la République et le Japon et qui avait pour finalité simple de savoir qui obtiendrait quel territoire. Un exercice où la ruse était de mise et où il fallait penser les coups potentiellement joués par l'adversaire pour lui opposer les contre-offensives adéquates avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la première de ses propositions.

Dans le fond deux visions tout aussi hypocrites l'une que l'autre commencèrent à se définir : la position de la République était que les peuples devaient avoir le droit de disposer d'eux-mêmes et devaient ainsi avoir le droit de se rattacher à l'entité – c'est à dire à la sphère d'influence – correspondant le plus à ses affinités. Une position d'autant plus aisée à soutenir que considérant la position totalement anti-magique du Japon il était évident que toutes les sociétés magiques subsistantes viendraient dans la minute se greffer à la République, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer une protection face aux persécutions dont le Japon pouvait faire preuve à leur endroit. En outre cette position omettait volontairement de clarifier quelle serait la forme du gouvernement _souverain_ de transition à employer dans une zone libérée. Comme l'exemple de l'Inde l'avait montré, la République n'avait eu aucun scrupule à calquer son propre modèle politique et économique pour s'assurer de la future bienveillance du GIT et ainsi préparer une future fusion dans la République. Personne n'était dupe de ce qui allait se passer si jamais une telle proposition était acceptée et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle les japonais ne l'acceptaient pas en l'état.

La position japonaise était de ce point de vue toute aussi retorse. La mission diplomatique japonaise n'était en effet pas venue les mains vides à cette conférence et avait proposé une solution parfaitement vicieuse : l'élaboration d'une doctrine de _réunification culturelle._ L'ironie voulait que les japonais aient prit cette idée de la gestion de la République en Inde et plus précisément du _Traité de Hubli_ qui avait engagé la République à ne pas démembrer l'Inde et à ne reconnaître qu'une seule _identité indienne_. En traitant les territoires libérés comme des _espaces culturels homogènes_ le Japon, ayant par nature un socle culturel plus proche des territoires faisant l'objet de contentieux que la République, s'octroyait un droit de regard et pouvait par la suite prétendre constituer un _parapluie culturel extrême-oriental_ dont il serait naturellement l'inspirateur le maître et le gouvernant. Faire cela revenait à rejeter la République hors de tout l'Océan Indien et d'acter à plus ou moins long terme une domination japonaise sur tout le territoire compris entre les îles Kouriles et le Gange. Une option naturellement inenvisageable pour la République et à laquelle le Japon ne s'attendait pas à de la République à ce qu'elle s'y aligne mais dont elle espérait au moins faire un postulat philosophique fondateur pour, par la suite, disposer d'un précédent théorique utilisable lors de futures dialogues internationaux.

Heureusement, la République et le Japon savaient très bien tous les deux que leurs propositions étaient inapplicables et le hasard voulait que Shirô Togô et Najib Salim aient été des spécialistes des relations économiques internationales avant le déclenchement de la Guerre Noire : le premier au sein de l'unité de coopération économique pan-asiatique du ministère des affaires étrangères du Japon et l'autre comme directeur-adjoint des relations économiques et énergétiques entre l'Égypte et les pays du golfe arabique pour la présidence de la république égyptienne. Un parcours relativement similaire donc et qui poussa les deux diplomates à parler de ce qu'ils connaissaient et maitrisaient le mieux : l'économie.

D'un point de vue économique, la République et le Japon étaient complémentaires. Le Japon pouvait en effet être considéré comme une thalassocratie en expansion ralentie. Depuis l'effondrement des états en 1998-1999, il n'avait eu de cesse de conquérir les littoraux asiatiques proches de son territoire à commencer par les façades maritimes russe et chinoise, la péninsule coréenne, les Philippines et l'île de Taïwan. Ce faisant, le Japon avait tout à la fois garanti sa sécurité et développé sa puissance économique et militaire tout en éliminant toute opposition sur son hégémonie maritime naissante. L'un des premiers épisodes de cette tactique avait ainsi été de capturer les flottes chinoise et russe du pacifique et de les mettre sous le contrôle de ses propres forces navales. De fait, la puissance du Japon résidait principalement sur son recours à une marine marchande puissante capable de faire parvenir les biens de consommation et les matières premières depuis ses zones d'expansion – c'est à dire un pillage de toutes les installations industrielles dans les zones de non-droit, la mise en vassalisation des populations locales et une concentration des pouvoirs entre les mains de l'Empereur d'une part et de ses envoyés dans les territoires occupés d'autre part – et sur une puissante flotte – sans aucun doute la plus puissante du monde – appuyée par des capacités aériennes (via les porte-avions à sa disposition) conséquentes pour compenser avec un nombre limité de ses soldats en service actif.

En dépit de ses conquêtes, le Japon avait en effet lui aussi subit de nombreuses pertes en terme de population, passant de cent-vingt-six millions d'habitants à moins de cinquante millions du fait des privations et des massacres perpétrés avant le démantèlement du gouvernement japonais et le retour à une monarchie absolue. C'était l'une des raisons de la lenteur relative de l'expansion japonaise : la problématique démographique dans un territoire qui cherchait ouvertement à s'imposer comme la superpuissance en Asie imposait une stratégie de contournement du problème posé. La réponse japonaise avait de ce point de vue été dans une concentration des efforts sur ses technologies et ses capacités maritimes ainsi que par une fortification de sa position insulaire. L'autre raison était en outre que le Japon ne pouvait tout simplement pas rivaliser avec la Horde sur de larges champs de batailles terrestres. Malgré une ambition clairement affichée, le Japon ne s'était pas jeté sur le détroit de Malacca, sur Singapour et l'Indonésie, puisque même en supposant qu'il parvienne à les capturer, le Japon aurait été parfaitement incapable de conserver ces territoires face aux déferlantes de la Horde.

La République se trouvait dans ces considérations dans une position opposée. Contrairement au Japon, elle disposait d'une flotte relativement réduite et qui devait de toute façon être positionnée en défense pour protéger ses nombreuses façades maritimes des pirates qui s'étaient développés avec la chute des États, que ce soit en Europe du Nord, dans l'Océan Indien ou en Mer Méditerranée. De même, sa puissance aérienne était conséquente mais ne permettait pas de développer d'importantes capacités de projection compte tenu des territoires qui restaient à pacifier et de ceux sur lesquels des opérations militaires étaient en cours. Dès lors, la réelle puissance de la République reposait sur ses Légions, ce qui lui avait permis non seulement de rivaliser avec la Horde mais bien de la faire reculer sur tous les fronts où elles étaient engagées. La République se transformait progressivement en un Empire continental, se reposant sur ses nombreuses armées, sur un quadrillage administratif et militaire fort et sur une politique inclusive et impérialiste assumée pour conquérir et sécuriser ses territoires. Une stratégie dont le principal avantage était qu'il était pérenne en ce qu'il s'appuyait sur un _hard power_ parfaitement maitrisé mais une stratégie qui requérait néanmoins que ce _hard power_ reste l'apanage exclusif de la République et donc de l'élimination de toute rivalité interne (à commencer par les Seigneurs de Guerre tolérés par la République)

Pour autant, comme le Japon bien que pour des raisons différentes, la République était en train d'atteindre les limites de son expansion. En supposant que la Horde soit complètement défaite et que la République puisse récupérer l'ensemble des territoires sous le contrôle de l'ennemi, la disposition générale des territoires, le caractère insulaire de nombre d'entre eux et la grande diversité des peuples et des cultures ne permettait pas de fixer un régime politique aussi lâche fût-il sur une période suffisamment longue pour que le régime puisse s'implanter durablement. Il fallait donc trouver une solution différente et c'était là que se trouvait l'enjeu de la négociation entre la République et le Japon.

Le ministre Shirô Togô prit la parole, faisant sortir Najib Salim de ses pensées :

« - Je pense que nous pouvons parvenir à nous mettre d'accord sur un taux de taxation unique à 12,5% pour les matières premières et à 33% pour les produits manufacturés exportés d'ici cinq ans. Il faudrait bien sûr définir un étalonnage des paiements et mettre en place les méthodes de vérification et de contrôle de l'équité des échanges commerciaux mais je crois que mon gouvernement acceptera ce compromis.

\- Un compromis de votre part qui en suppose un de la nôtre. Sur quoi cela porterait-il ?

\- La République a capturé les centres de production pétroliers de la Mer Caspienne et du Golfe Persique. Nous ne contesterons pas cette prise de contrôle et nous ne chercherons pas à faire valoir des droits sur les sites de production d'hydrocarbures déjà en votre possession. Nous sommes en outre prêts à faire un effort sur les taxations des routes commerciales à trois conditions : que la République autorise dans un délai de trois mois le gouvernement japonais à lui acheter le baril de pétrole au prix auquel elle le vend à ses propres entreprises, que la République s'engage à ne pas diminuer la production de brut de ses propres pompes dans les cinq prochaines années et que le gouvernement japonais puisse, par le biais de ses entreprises publiques, détenir le monopole de la production pétrolière et gazière dans toute les sites de production à l'est du 90° méridien Est.

\- C'est beaucoup demander. La plupart des réserves inexploitées de gaz naturel sont en Sibérie, sans compter les ressources encore à découvrir. Les réserves dont vous disposeriez seraient colossales.

\- Pas plus que les vôtres.

\- Mais les nôtres sont à une phase avancée d'utilisation. Elles l'étaient déjà avant le début de la Guerre Noire. Les réserves dont nous disposons sont largement inférieures à celles que vous demandez et je ne parle même pas de la quantité considérable de devises qui sortiraient du giron de l'UCO rien que dans sa zone de préemption. Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça. »

Telle était la grande idée qui était ressortie de ces premiers jours de conférence : la création d'une zone économique et politique tampon entre le Japon et la République, l'UCO, ou dans sa forme longue : l'Union Confédérale Océanienne. Une sorte d'État créé de toute pièce codirigé en sous-main par la République et le Japon, dont les forces armées seraient juste suffisantes pour protéger le littoral et les terres, où l'économie serait inféodée aux deux superpuissances et où les biens et matières premières seraient soumises à d'importantes taxations de la part des deux États pour garantir une dépendance économique. Une manière élégante de déminer un terrain extrêmement dangereux et de résoudre un problème diplomatique et stratégique que Lord Harry avait installé pour forcer les japonais à la table des négociations.

Le Cheikh Salim devait admettre que l'idée était brillante. Depuis le déclenchement de la _Crise de novembre_ , la République avait enfoncé les lignes de la Horde à travers la péninsule indochinoise, lançant des assauts sur les principales places fortes en Birmanie, d'abord sur Mandalay puis Rangoon et Naypyidaw. L'avancée était longue et dure mais restait efficace et avant longtemps l'ensemble de la péninsule serait libéré. Le problème était que si la République parvenait à Hanoï, Bangkok et Hô-Chi-Minh-Ville, elle disposerait de ports en eau profondes d'où elle pourrait amarrer ses vaisseaux de guerre à courte distance du Japon. Et bien que cela fût là l'un des objectifs de la campagne militaire, Lord Harry avait prévu cette manœuvre sachant que les japonais feraient tout pour l'éviter.

Comme de juste, il était hors de question pour les japonais de voir des navires de guerre de la République en mer de Chine mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas déployer de forces pour faire ces conquêtes par eux-mêmes ils avaient dû temporiser. De là était née l'idée d'un État neutre qui puisse également servir de futur hub économique. L'UCO devait à terme avoir la même fonction que le Grand Tibet au nord de l'Inde : éviter que les empires de la République et du Japon ne se retrouvent avec trop de frontières communes et trop de tentations de se combattre. De fait il avait été décidé qu'en échange d'un soutien militaire complet du Japon à la cause de la République contre la Horde, l'entièreté de la péninsule indochinoise serait transformée en un grand État Khmer dont la future capitale serait Bangkok. De même les îles de Sumatra, Java, Bornéo, Sulawesi et jusqu'à la Nouvelle Guinée formerait un grand État Indonésien dont la capitale serait Bandar Seri Begawan, l'ancienne capitale de Brunei. Ces deux États seraient rassemblés dans une confédération, l'UCO, dont la capitale fédérale serait Singapour. Restait le cas de l'Australie et de la Nouvelle-Zélande : une future pomme de discorde que le Cheikh Salim et le Ministre Togô préféraient laisser en suspend pour se concentrer sur l'accord actuel et éviter de faire capoter les négociations.

« - Et pourquoi pas deux compagnies pétrolières séparées ? Notre entreprise nationale, la Nippon Oil Corporation, exploite déjà les gisements offshores au large du Kamtchatka et dans la mer de Chine. Nous pourrions accepter qu'elle ne prenne également en charge _que_ l'ensemble des gisements de l'UCO. » Proposa Shirô Togô.

« - Et la seconde ?

\- La seconde serait codétenue par la République et le Japon, et se chargerait des gisements continentaux en Sibérie.

\- Je n'imagine pas que vous proposerez une partition égale de cette compagnie ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre et compte tenu de la position dominante dont vous disposez déjà je ne pense pas que la République puisse prétendre à plus de 15% des actifs de la société.

\- Et mon gouvernement n'acceptera jamais une telle division sans contrepartie. Mais nous pouvons nous entendre sur 20% des parts en échange d'une taxe de 20% versée par la NOC sur ses revenus provenant des territoires de l'UCO à l'UCO et 12% de parts mises sur le marché pour des actionnaires minoritaires indépendants de l'UCO.

\- 20% me semble excessif. La NOC devra déjà financer de nombreux investissements pour remettre en état les installations existantes, ce qui va grever ses actifs pendant plusieurs années. Ajouter une taxe ne lui dégagera quasiment aucun bénéfice avant plus d'une décennie. C'est beaucoup trop.

\- A court terme peut-être mais c'est un moyen de libérer des devises pour construire l'UCO et à terme la NOC en sortira gagnante. Je ne parle même pas de sa position de monopole...

\- Si tant est que ce _long terme_ soit garanti. Si nous avions un accord cadre de bail emphytéotique je suis sûr que nous trouverions un terrain d'entente.

\- Cela va de soit. De 50 + 20 ?

\- Avec une dégressivité de la taxe ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Nous pourrions partir sur une diminution de 2% de la taxe tous les cinq ans.

\- Soyez juste Najib ! 2% est trop peu. 10% tous les deux ans. Sinon oubliez le bail emphytéotique.

\- C'est à vous d'être juste Shirô-san ! Accepter ça c'est vous laisser une concession complète en 30 ans. Il faudra dégager des devises pour la reconstruction, vous le savez et je le sais. Ce ne sera pas l'UCO qui paiera pour la reconstruction de son territoire et les capacités de prêts de la République comme du Japon sont limitées, même en supposant qu'elles soient possibles. Faites un effort.

\- Alors nous pourrions garantir les 20% de taxes sur les extractions les dix premières années, puis une diminution de 10% incompressibles tous les cinq ans et en fonction de l'état du marché pétrolier une marge négociable de 5% supplémentaires. Mais dans ce cas, ce sera un bail de 50 + 25 + 20.

\- Et ces 5% seraient fonction de quoi ?

\- De la quantité d'extraction de brut moyen de la République et du Japon dans ses propres points de forage par exemple.

\- Ce qui suppose une autorité de surveillance des productions et des courts indépendante. Nous parlons bien de la même chose ?

\- Une autorité internationale de la concurrence. Oui.

\- Seulement sur les questions pétrolières ?

\- Mon gouvernement ne serait pas gêné de voir d'autres instances internationales voir le jour sur des questions spécifiques.

\- Comme une cour de justice commerciale ?

\- N'est-ce pas le rôle d'une autorité de la concurrence ?

\- La première rend des avis, la seconde des jugements...

\- Et le Japon n'abandonnera rien de sa souveraineté.

\- Pas plus que la République, rassurez-vous.

\- Alors quel intérêt d'une cour internationale ?

\- L'établissement et le respect d'un droit commercial convergeant.

\- Il faudrait en voir les modalités.

\- Mais l'idée vous semble acceptable ?

\- Elle ne me semble pas inacceptable.

\- C'est déjà une avancée.

\- Oui... sachez que nous pouvons être un partenaire de valeur pour la République si elle y met du sien. Et justement à ce sujet... passons si vous le voulez bien à la question monétaire et à celle des changes. Je sais que la République est récalcitrante sur ce point mais il serait bon que nous ayons une idée claire et... »

Najib Salim cacha un petit sourire en coin. En trois phrases, le ministre Shirô Togô et lui venaient de donner naissance à au moins deux organisations internationales. Pour l'instant les négociations s'engageaient bien.

* * *

15 Juin 2010, Centre-ville de Jakarta

La peur. Une peur froide, implacable et terrifiante. Une peur capable d'immobiliser une foule, de faire taire les plus légitimes recours de la logique et de la décence, d'éventer tout espoir et de surprendre toute imagination. Cette peur, la cité de Jakarta en était saturée. Depuis des années déjà, la Horde exerçait sa tyrannie contre le peuple. Les ravages avaient eu lieu, les massacres, les déportations, les brimades et les viols. Tout ou presque avait déjà été infligé aux pauvres hères qui se traînaient péniblement et lamentablement dans les ruines de ce qui avait jadis été l'une des villes les plus prospères de l'Asie du sud-est. De cette ville, de la société qu'elle renfermait autrefois, il ne restait plus que des cendres, les carcasses des tours portaient leurs ombres lugubres sur les cadavres à moitié décomposés dans les rues au vu et au su de tous. Un drame inconcevable qui aurait dû être inacceptable et insupportable. La nécessité, la peur de la mort, l'habitude et la fatalité en avaient eu raison.

Jakarta était l'exemple le plus frappant de l'absurdité que constituait la Horde. Ce n'était en effet pas là qu'elle était née mais c'était véritablement là qu'elle s'était transformée en ce qu'elle était définitivement devenue. Avant 2003 et le _Grand massacre de Pékin_ , la Horde n'avait été qu'une rumeur murmurée de proche en proche, une terreur tellement irréaliste qu'elle pouvait rassurer les populations pourtant laissées dans l'anarchie suite à l'effondrement des États et leur laisser l'illusion que leur situation n'était, tout compte fait, pas si catastrophique. C'était un mythe raconté aux enfants pour leur faire peur et les inciter à l'obéissance à leurs aînés, une chimère fondée sur la légende des terribles Mongols de Gengis Khan mais qui ne pouvait plus exister dans un monde civilisé. La Horde n'existait pas. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'en aurait empêché.

Puis eut lieu le _Grand Massacre de Pékin_. Par les quelques stations de radio encore existantes, l'Asie et le Monde apprirent le cauchemar que vivaient des millions de civils livrés à eux mêmes et déchaînés dans une fureur sauvage. Les récits tragiques s'accumulèrent : de ces hommes s'entre-tuant à mains nues sans raison apparente. De ces femmes qui préféraient se jeter elles et leurs nourrissons des toits des immeubles plutôt que de les voir subir mille tourments et mille injures. De ces enfants dressés par quelques chefs de guerre comme des chiens tenus en laisse et rassasiés uniquement de la mort et de la cruauté qu'ils infligeaient à leurs victimes. De ces quelques familles rescapées réunies au coin d'un feu de camp et occupées à déguster de la chair humaine fraîchement assassinée. Un lot ininterrompu d'images de l'horreur suprême arrivèrent inéluctablement terroriser ceux qui y prêtaient l'oreille.

Ces horreurs innombrables n'avaient pas de sens, pas de but, pas d'explications. Nul ne savait véritablement qui combattait qui, pourquoi ils se combattaient ni ce qu'ils en attendaient. Cette violence, ce chaos, cet enfer n'avaient aucune raison d'être et pourtant ils étaient là et ils tuaient chaque jour davantage sans discrimination ni merci. Jakarta observa et ne fit rien. Depuis la fin 1999, l'État indonésien avait disparu, emporté comme les autres dans les tourments de la période mais l'anarchie ne s'était pas répandue pour autant. Une solidarité précaire s'était mise en place et avait permis de maintenir un niveau de survie suffisant pour les habitants des villes et des campagnes. Aussi, en février 2003, Jakarta comme tout le reste de l'île de Java se contenta d'observer de loin le sang qui coulait à flots en Chine et supposa que la distance qui la séparait de l'épicentre de la terreur serait suffisant pour l'épargner.

Malgré les souhaits et les prières, la violence se répandit et bientôt le Vietnam, le Laos, le Cambodge, la Birmanie et la Thaïlande s'embrasèrent à leur tour. Tout comme en Chine, les violences débutèrent on ne sait comment dans les villes pour finir par aussi englober les campagnes dans une spirale infernale. Il ne semblait pas qu'il y eut la moindre limite aux déchaînements de fureur. On parla bien-sûr de forces d'interposition, de Casques Bleus, de l'ONU, de n'importe qui. On parla d'armées préparées pour rétablir le calme. Les idées les plus folles et les plus saugrenues se propageaient et tout le monde était d'accord pour mettre un terme à ces massacres dont on ne connaissait même pas l'origine. Une milice se créa même et décida de se rendre à Bangkok pour ralentir la progression de cette folie. Elle partit en grandes pompes... on n'en entendit jamais plus parler.

D'abord, on vit des colonnes de dizaines de kilomètres de réfugiés affamés et épuisés se diriger vers les derniers havres de paix. Ils avançaient lentement, dans un rythme lugubre, défait et uniforme. C'étaient pour la plupart des femmes et des enfants répugnants de saleté et de désespoir qui venaient dans un flot constant mendier de quoi survivre une journée de plus. On ne pouvait plus les appeler des humains. La misère, la peur, la faim, la maladie et la mort les enveloppaient tellement qu'ils en étaient presque venus à abandonner leur humanité et à se contenter de leur seul instinct pour survivre. Peu leur importait de savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait. Cette échéance était déjà trop lointaine. La seule chose qui comptait était de savoir comment faire pour survivre pendant le moment présent, comment éviter les pires sévices, les balles et les tueries. Ces réflexes nés de la nécessité avaient transformé ces infortunés en des créatures à demi-sauvages, à la fois craintives et indomptables, incapables de s'accorder à une quelconque société et pourtant attachée à elle comme un parasite jouant sa survie. Et sans qu'elle ne le sache, ladite société tombait dans le piège tendu devant elle.

Dans un premier temps, les habitants de Jakarta ouvrirent leurs maisons à ces rescapés de l'infortune. Ils ne mettaient comme prix de leur aide que le récit de leurs voyages mais les témoignages furent malheureusement trop peu nombreux pour qu'ils puissent comprendre dans quel danger ils se trouvaient. Les malheureux qu'ils accueillaient sous leurs toits étaient tous des innocents traumatisés et épuisés qui n'avaient pas la force de raconter leurs histoires mais surtout ils n'en voyaient pas l'utilité, sachant d'avance que le bref sursis dont ils disposaient ne durerait pas. Les quelques retours que les habitants de Jakarta reçurent étaient trop incroyables pour être vrais. On parlait d'armées entières composées d'enfants soldats envoyés à l'abattoir et qui couraient se faire exploser devant les portes fermées en dégoupillant des grenades. On parlait d'invasions de rats quelques heures avant les attaques qui attaquaient les plus faibles et les dévoraient littéralement sur place. On parlait de parents qui donnaient leurs fils et leurs filles en offrande aux forces maléfiques pour apaiser les esprits. On parlait d'hommes capables de conjurer le feu et de tuer d'un seul mot en brandissant des éclairs verts.

Peu nombreux prirent ces racontars au sérieux même si un certain nombre se préparèrent tout de même sans trop y croire. D'autres au contraire, lisant la vérité dans le visage et dans les yeux des survivants décidèrent de prendre les devants et de s'enfuir devant la catastrophe annoncée. Ce fut notamment le cas d'un homme, un héros de cette période et qui deviendrait plus tard l'un des plus grands noms de la région : Arif Farhan Saragih ou, comme il serait appelé plus tard, _Arif le sage_.

Saragih était un simple pêcheur qui possédait en tout et pour tout un jukung, un voilier traditionnel indonésien grâce auquel il faisait vivre sa famille. Lors d'une de ses pêches, il avait eu la chance de croiser un radeau de réfugiés venu du Vietnam qu'il avait guidé vers la terre ferme. Le récit qui lui avait été fait par les rescapés était édifiant et particulièrement précis. Il parlait d'une armée cruelle et sans pitié, dédiée uniquement à la destruction et composée d'esclaves sans âme et sans cœur. Il parlait du sort qui était réservé à tous ceux qui résistaient, à tous ceux qui s'interposaient, à tous ceux qui osaient lever les yeux et esquisser la moindre trace de défi. Mais surtout ce récit racontait comment cette armée, cette _Horde_ sans ordre ni but apparent opérait ses conquêtes.

D'abord, un groupe de réfugiés semblable aux autres entrait dans la ville. Il était impossible de le différencier des autres et il ne recherchait rien d'autre que ce que les autres recherchaient, à savoir de la nourriture et des vêtements. Arrivée en ville, cette troupe se dispersait et allait dans les ruelles, dans les maisons, dans les lieux publics. Elle tentait partout de nouer le contact et de s'impliquer dans la communauté. Ces membres se montraient en outre rassurants, expliquant par des exemples précis et par le _fruit de leur expérience_ que la ville où ils venaient s'abriter ne connaitrait aucun danger. Après quelques jours ces réfugiés commençaient à parler d'un possible ravitaillement, trop important pour eux seuls, et qu'ils souhaiteraient partager en signe de reconnaissance. Il fallait des hommes pour aller à quelques dizaines de kilomètres seulement dans la campagne pour récupérer des réserves laissées sur place par des ONG depuis longtemps disparues, par des militaires, etc. Ils l'avaient repéré sur le chemin mais, épuisés, n'avaient pas pu le transporter : il fallait donc les y aider. Cette ruse marchait toujours, surtout dans un monde de privations et de rationnements. Ces hommes partaient le matin et revenaient tard le soir avec, effectivement, un chargement conséquent. Dans les sacs on trouvait de tout. Riz, poisson séché, pain, blé, eau capsulée, le tout en abondance suffisante pour nourrir quelques jours la population locale et les réfugiés.

C'était après le partage que tout commençait. Sans raison apparente, certaines familles – majoritairement des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards – entraient soudainement dans des accès de rage spontanée et détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Les hommes tentaient dans un premier temps de calmer les quelques enragés. Mais après quelques jours un phénomène étrange commençait à apparaître : la ville toute entière tombait dans une forme surprenante d'apathie. Alors seulement quelques étrangers entraient dans la ville et plaçaient directement ces derniers sous leurs ordres, puis leurs ordonnait de tuer tous ceux qui résistaient. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible : la nourriture était droguée et elle était la cause de cette violence qui se déchaînait à travers le Pacifique. A l'entente de ce récit, Saragih se figea sur place. La veille, un groupe de réfugiés avait désigné des réserves de nourriture à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Jakarta, perdues dans une rizière près de Bogor.

Saragih rentra aussi vite que possible prévenir les habitants. Il tenta, récit à l'appui, de les avertir de ce qui les attendait. Un grand nombre commença par se méfier de ses paroles et on l'accusa de vouloir s'arroger les vivres qui étaient tombés du ciel. On lui envoya à la figure que lui, l'illettré, ne pouvait de toute évidence pas comprendre la chance qu'ils avaient tous de bénéficier pour une fois du luxe dont ils avaient manqué pendant des années. Nombreux furent ceux qui se détournèrent de lui, l'accusèrent de folie et voulurent même l'exiler pour avoir osé _corrompre_ la paix de la cité.

Tout illettré et humble qu'il fut, Saragih, voyant le danger mortel qui se préparait, organisa avec quelques hommes de confiance les canaux d'évacuation de la population. Il prépara autant de bateaux que possible et demanda à l'un de ses neveux de partir en reconnaissance pour trouver une île isolée et protégée du monde extérieur. Il se lança dans une course contre la montre et monta une série de braquages contre les commissariats en sous-effectif pour récupérer autant d'armes et de munitions que possible, il alla piller des pharmacies et tenta de prendre autant d'outils de première nécessité que possible en préparation du chaos. Ces actions radicales furent prises par les civils comme la preuve qu'il n'était qu'un criminel de plus, un traître et un danger pour la société. En temps normal, tel aurait effectivement été le cas mais, sans que d'autres que lui et quelques-uns ne le sachent, Jakarta vivait ses dernières heures et l'imminence de l'abîme justifiait tout ce qui, la veille encore, aurait été injustifiable.

Arif Farhan Saragih observa en pleurant le chaos se répandre dans sa ville. Il instaura et maintint une zone sécurisée tout autour du port et organisa la fuite de tous ceux qui ne présentaient aucun symptôme du mal diffusé par la Horde. Sans trop savoir comment procéder, il parvint à placer sur des embarcations plus de douze-mille personnes, principalement des femmes et des enfants et ensemble ils s'élancèrent sur les flots en laissant derrière eux une ville en plein saccage et victime de l'incendie. Pendant près de deux semaines, Saragih et son armada de fortune naviguèrent, guidés par son neveu. Contournant l'île de Java, ils s'engagèrent sur l'Océan Indien, veillant à ce que les navires restent proches les uns des autres pour éviter de se perdre. Sans boussole, sans carte ni instrument moderne, ils se dirigèrent en se servant uniquement des étoiles et parvinrent finalement jusqu'au rivage de l'île Christmas, une ancienne possession de l'Australie évacuée par ses quelques milliers d'habitants lorsque l'État australien s'était effondré.

Arif avait fondé une nouvelle communauté sur cette île coupée du monde et s'était servi des quelques ressources dont il disposait pour faire survivre les rescapés qu'il avait prit à sa charge. Mais loin de se contenter d'une seule fuite, il avait décidé contre toute attente de retourner à Java et de venger les victimes qu'il avait dû laisser derrière en harcelant les responsables de la calamité qui s'était abattue sur lui. Aidé d'une centaine de jeunes hommes, il s'était élancé sur l'océan et avait mené sur terre et sur mer une véritable guérilla contre la Horde et tous ceux qui lui étaient soumis. Pendant des semaines puis des mois puis des années, Arif avait lancé des raids et installé des bases de résistance à travers toute l'Océanie, venant en aide là où il le pouvait, récupérant tout ce qu'il pouvait récupérer et s'assurant toujours de faire payer à la Horde son comportement barbare.

Ainsi, en ce chaud matin de juin et pour la première fois depuis près d'une décennie, Arif revenait à Jakarta. Déguisé en mendiant, il parvint à se faufiler à travers les postes de contrôle et à entrer dans les quartiers résidentiels. Il ne faisait pas cela par hasard. Comme beaucoup il avait entendu les rumeurs de l'avancée d'une armée, d'une _République_ qui parvenait à faire reculer la Horde partout là où elle se trouvait. Arif avait d'ailleurs pu constater lors d'une de ses excursions que de nombreux navires de guerre voguaient régulièrement dans le golfe du Bengale. Par ces rumeurs, Arif avait également entendu parler des actes de la Horde lors de sa retraite et il avait appris, lors de la torture d'un officier subalterne que personne ne réclamerait, que Liao Deng en personne avait prévu des horreurs inimaginables pour Jakarta et le reste de l'Indonésie.

Arif voulait être aux premières loges et essayer de lancer une insurrection générale avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour ce faire il devait détruire, saboter et empêcher toutes les actions possibles de la Horde dans et autour de l'ancienne capitale indonésienne tout en espérant que la République – si c'était son vrai nom – vienne à leur secours. Déjà, des dizaines de combattants étaient arrivés dans les faubourgs de la cité et attendaient le signal pour passer à l'action. Celui-ci était prévu pour le 20 juin à 8h, quand un événement perturbateur vint chambouler leurs plans.

La veille de son arrivée, Arif avait reçu un message d'une des cellules de la résistance déjà présente à Jakarta et qui faisait mention d'un avion qui était passé à basse altitude tout en jetant des tracts au dessus de la ville. Un message écrit en plusieurs langues et signé d'un _Lord Harry_ avertissait les habitants de l'arrivée imminente d'un détachement de la Horde chargé de _neutraliser_ les habitants. Dès qu'il s'était rendu sur les lieux, Arif avait pu en récupérer un exemplaire.

« _Avis à la population de Java,_

 _La République, dans son combat contre la barbarie, à été capable de repousser l'ennemi hors de la péninsule indochinoise et vient d'achever le siège de Singapour, d'en libérer ses habitants et d'en extirper la Horde._

 _En raison de ces nombreuses victoires, nous avons appris que la Horde envisage de mener de considérables crimes contre les populations qui restent sous son contrôle et en particulier de maltraiter, de déporter et sans doute de massacrer les habitants de Jakarta, de Semarang et de Surabaya._

 _Pour empêcher cela, les courageuses Légions de la République et ses alliés se préparent à débarquer sur les îles de Sumatra et de Java. Elles viennent avec l'aide des forces expéditionnaires japonaises sauver les peuples sous le joug de l'occupant, rendre la justice aux opprimés et restaurer l'ordre et la paix._

 _Déjà, sur terre, sur mer et dans les airs, les combattants de la liberté se préparent à l'assaut et ont juré de n'avoir aucun répit jusqu'à l'écrasement de la Horde, l'anéantissement de ses forces et la capture de ses chefs. Nous ne négocierons pas avec eux. Nous n'accepterons pas de pourparlers autrement que pour une capitulation immédiate et sans conditions. Nous ne nous arrêterons que lorsque la Horde aura été exterminée et que ses responsables auront été traduits en justice._

 _C'est une nuit sombre qui s'achève et bientôt la glorieuse lutte pour l'humanité toute entière sera auréolée de la victoire payée au prix du sang de ses fils et de ses filles. Pour eux nous ne reculerons pas ! Pour eux nous ne nous arrêterons pas ! Rien ne pourra entraver notre marche vers la victoire finale !_

 _Citoyens de Java, peuples opprimés, amis exténués, ne perdez pas espoir ! Bientôt l'aurore va se lever et laver les affronts que vous avez trop longtemps subis !_

 _Participez à la Résistance ! Venez rejoindre le combat ! Combattez où vous le pouvez ! Combattez comme vous le pouvez et déchirez le voile de haine tombé depuis trop longtemps sur vous ! Résistez par tous les moyens ! Battez-vous pour retrouver votre dignité ! Harcelez l'ennemi ! Sabotez ce que vous pouvez ! Aidez-nous à vous faire triompher !_

 _Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes à terre, levez-vous pour vous-même et pour ceux qui sont morts. Soyez les étincelles de l'incendie qui brûlera les horreurs que vous avez dû affronter ! Brûlez les icônes du cauchemar et battez-vous pour votrge liberté !_

 _La République arrive, la libération est prochaine et la victoire est certaine !_

 _Nous avons besoin de vous et nous ne vous abandonnerons pas._

 _Vive la paix, vive la liberté, vive la République !_

 _Lord Harry J. Potter_

 _Protecteur-conjoint de la République, Commandant-en-chef des Légions de la République_ »

Mais alors qu'Arif allait ordonner à ses hommes d'avancer le début de l'insurrection au 18 juin, il apprit par l'un des nombreux enfants des rues qui lui servaient d'informateurs que la Horde avait envoyé une forte garnison pour renforcer la ville en prévision de l'assaut donné par la République. En conséquence, les troupes de la Horde déjà présentes avaient reçu l'ordre de « _faire de la place_ » en massacrant la population. Arif commanda donc de lancer immédiatement l'insurrection tandis que quelques jeunes en qui il avait confiance étaient chargés de poser des charges de dynamite près des principaux points de passage des renforts ennemis et – d'après les rumeurs – de l'État-major personnel de Liao Deng.

Ainsi, en milieu de journée, Jakarta se transforma en zone de guerre. Rapidement les _miliciens_ – le nom donné aux combattants de Saragih – aidés en cela par d'importants groupes d'habitants, levèrent des barricades et scellèrent des quartiers entiers. Mais malgré l'engagement de nombreux habitants, la plupart, effrayés par la révolte et terrorisés à l'idée des répercussions, préférèrent rester calfeutrés chez eux. Depuis trop longtemps la peur avait envahi les tréfonds de leurs esprits pour qu'ils puissent penser clairement et se défendre des abus dont ils avaient été l'objet pendant tellement d'années. C'était donc un spectacle extraordinaire et surréaliste qui se déroulait sous les yeux des combattants livrés à un corps à corps sanglant au milieu d'une cité habitée, mais silencieuse et terrifiée.

Arif prit le commandement d'une des barricades sur le bord de mer et lança de nombreux assauts en ne cessant de se tourner vers le large et l'espoir, enfin, de voir advenir les renforts dont ils avaient cruellement besoin. Ce serait un combat long et qui inspirerait plus tard l'un des plus grands chefs d'œuvre de la littérature océanienne primitive : _Voyage au bout de l'oubli_ mais en attendant ces renforts, Arif et ses hommes tiendraient. Ils le devaient. Ils le feraient.

* * *

17 Juin 2010, 12h30, Base d'Imphal

La chaleur étouffante et moite était rendue presque insupportable par le soleil qui frappait le sol. Précédé de deux Gardes Blancs, Lord Harry passa une porte érigée dans le grillage et gardée par deux agents de la Satis et entra dans un bloc séparé du reste de la base : la zone de détention, aussi appelée _la Zone D_. C'était un carré d'environ deux-cent mètres de côté au milieu duquel se dressait une méchante bâtisse cubique en béton et sans fenêtres. Tout autour de cette construction, plusieurs grillages séparaient différents espaces couverts d'une simple toile de tissus où des prisonniers en tenue orange étaient agenouillés, menottés dans le dos, un bandeau sur les yeux, un masque quasiment asphyxiant sur le nez et un casque assourdissant sur les oreilles. C'étaient les prisonniers en attente d'un interrogatoire et qui seraient _traités_ dans les prochains jours par les spécialistes du Losange et de la Satis.

Lord Harry traversa l'ensemble avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Un petit couloir alignait des dizaines de portes de cellules individuelles à peine plus grandes qu'un placard et constamment éclairées d'une lumière électrique blafarde. Des néons diffusaient le petit bruit désagréable d'un son électrique continu. Sur les murs et le sol en terre battue on pouvait voir ça et là des traces de sang séché et ce qui apparaissait comme des traces de doigts sanguinolents probablement laissées par certains des détenus les plus coriaces et les plus désespérés. Tout au bout du couloir une porte métallique donnait sur une salle d'interrogatoire. Assez grande dans ses dimensions, on pouvait voir des cordes qui pendaient du plafond et étaient rattachées aux murs par un système de poulies. Une grande caisse à outils en bois était positionnée dans un coin sur une table en métal. Ce qui ressemblait à un chalumeau était disposé près d'elle. Sur le sol, un épais matelas en plastique était posé, tout à côté d'une grande glacière fermée et d'un seau en métal vide sur lequel des serviettes sèches étaient précautionneusement pliées. Enfin, accoudée à un des murs aveugles, une chaise était installée. Arrivé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Lord Harry vit le Général Bo'ai Xuyen agenouillé sur le matelas, les bras suspendus par des cordages au dessus de sa tête. En dépit de sa position inconfortable, il était évident qu'il n'avait subi aucun _interrogatoire_. De fait, son visage était à peine tuméfié – un vestige de la Bataille de Sirikit – et outre des cernes profondes en dessus de ses yeux pour preuve de son manque de sommeil, il était en parfaite santé.

« - Je savais que vous viendriez me voir, » lança Xuyen d'une voix faible.

« - Vraiment ? » demanda Lord Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui lui avait été donnée par l'un de ses gardes.

« - C'était inévitable.

\- Je vois. » S'adressant à ses gardes et aux hommes de la Satis il dit : « Laissez-nous et éteignez les appareils de surveillance. Je vous appellerai lorsque nous en aurons terminé tous les deux.

\- Monseigneur... » commença l'un des agents de la Satis. Il ne pu néanmoins pas terminer sa phrase.

« - Immédiatement. Je suis parfaitement en sécurité avec ce prisonnier. »

Lord Harry attendit quelques minutes que ses hommes quittent la pièce et que les caméras soient désactivées. Alors il sortit sa baguette du revers de sa manche, dénoua les liens du Général Xuyen et conjura une seconde chaise pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir, ainsi qu'une table. Rangeant sa baguette, il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut, transportant des fruits et de la nourriture. Après seulement, il reprit la parole.

« - Vous saviez que Gundang Peng était un traître.

\- Oui.

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour camoufler votre piège.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? » Un silence se fit, bientôt rompu par la réponse du prisonnier.

« - C'était inutile.

\- Vous saviez donc que j'allais repérer votre piège ?

\- Non. Je savais que vous alliez le retourner contre la Horde. Je voulais vous rendre service. »

Lord Harry se raidit sur sa chaise. Il avait une très bonne idée du sous-entendu qui se cachait derrière cette phrase. Il fallait qu'il confirme son soupçon.

« - Pourquoi me rendre service ? »

Xuyen se massa les poignets aux endroits où les liens l'avaient entravé. Il en profita pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« - La République va gagner la guerre.

\- C'est ce que j'espère.

\- Non. C'est ce que vous savez. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. La Horde ne résistera pas. Plus maintenant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà. » Xuyen pondéra sa réponse. « La Horde a besoin d'un environnement favorable pour se développer. Elle a besoin d'hommes, elle a besoin de terres, elle a besoin de temps...

\- ...elle a besoin de drogue... »

Xuyen s'interrompit et sourit narquoisement en hochant la tête.

« - Oui. Elle a besoin de drogue aussi.

\- Vous ne le niez pas ?

\- Pourquoi nier l'évidence ?

\- Pour vous protéger lors d'un procès ?

\- Nous savons bien tous les deux que je n'irai jamais devant les tribunaux, que ce soit ceux de la République ou de n'importe quelle autre juridiction.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Vous le savez.

\- Dites-le moi.

\- Si vous insistez. » Xuyen fit une légère pause. « Si je n'étais qu'un simple criminel, vous, _Lord Harry_ , ne prendriez pas la peine ni le risque de venir me visiter dans le lieu où vos hommes se sont livrés à la torture et à l'exécution de vos ennemis. Je reconnais ce genre d'endroit. La Horde dispose de beaucoup d'entre eux. Nous les utilisons à de mêmes fins.

\- Quel risque ?

\- Que dirait votre opinion publique si on savait ce que vous acceptez de faire faire par vos hommes ? Si on apprenait que vous cautionnez ce pourquoi Voldemort à été condamné en son temps ?

\- Peut-être que je ne risque rien ? Peut-être suis-je là par plaisir ?

\- Non ! Je ne crois pas. Je vous ai beaucoup étudié vous savez ? Beaucoup plus que mes collègues en tout cas. J'ai obtenu de nombreuses informations, des détails sur votre vie, des coupures de presse depuis votre scolarité en Écosse. J'ai passé en revue tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur vous et ce que j'ai découvert me fait dire que vous n'êtes ni un pervers ni un sadique, ni un hédoniste.

\- Et qu'avez vous découvert dans ce cas ?

\- Que vous êtes... _différent_. Vous _savez_ quelque-chose. C'est _ce_ quelque-chose qui vous pousse à suivre le plan que vous suivez.

\- Le plan que je suis ? Quel plan ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'il existe même si je ne sais pas _en quoi_ il consiste. Je sais en revanche que je ne suis pas le seul à le deviner. Après tout, je n'aurais pas pu me procurer seul toutes les informations que j'ai compilées.

\- Ai-je raison de croire qu'il s'agit d'un intermédiaire de type asiatique, arrivé en bateau dans un port secondaire encore sous contrôle de la Horde quelques semaines après la tentative de capture de Liao Deng ? »

Bo'ai Xuyen sourit de nouveau et laissa siffler un léger ricanement dans les airs.

« - Les japonais se croient toujours tellement supérieurs ! Surtout vis-à-vis de moi, qui suis un chinois et un sorcier. L'avantage d'être pris pour un imbécile est que derrière le mépris, il y a généralement un certain laisser-aller. Ils pensent que la seule chose qui importe est que vous ne soyez pas au courant de leur implication. Tant qu'ils peuvent le nier, ils restent persuadés de pouvoir nous manipuler et ce faisant, ils ne sont pas très subtils.

\- Donc il s'agissait de me comprendre ? De m'analyser ? J'en serais presque flatté.

\- Oh, ne le soyez pas. L'information était offerte, je pense simplement qu'ils voulaient vous déstabiliser à travers nous.

\- Et vous avez pris sur vous de _m'étudier_?

\- Je suis _différent_. Je sais lire le sens de l'Histoire mais je sais surtout quelque chose que personne d'autre que vous ne sait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais _qui_ a déclenché ce conflit. Je sais _qui a_ créé la Horde et je sais _pourquoi_.

\- Liao Deng a déclenché la guerre. Liao Deng est responsable.

\- Liao Deng n'est qu'un _mot_. Un mot parmi d'autres. Un mot élégant. Un mot commode. Un mot... interchangeable. »

Un silence lourd tomba entre les deux hommes. Lord Harry scruta longuement Bo'ai Xuyen comme pour essayer de lire en lui tandis que ce dernier maintenait le regard de son adversaire, un sourire toujours étalé sur son visage tuméfié. Lord Harry reprit :

« - Êtes-vous vraiment en train de parler de ce que je crois ?

\- Sommes-nous en train de parler de la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers ? » Demanda Xuyen d'un ton faussement innocent et d'autant plus malsain.

« - Vous savez des choses dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous éliminer tout de suite ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment je le sais ?

\- Deng aura fait une erreur sans doute.

\- Non. Au contraire. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait et il le fait avec une précision remarquable considérant les circonstances.

\- Alors comment ?

\- _J'étais_ sur la Liste. Le dernier de la Liste. Le seul que vous n'avez pas retrouvé en 2005.

\- C'était vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment puis-je en être sûr ?

\- Comment connaîtrais-je la Liste ?

\- Une indiscrétion ?

\- Les serments l'empêchent et vous le savez tout comme vous savez que je suis ce que je dis être pour la simple raison que je ne pourrais pas en parler autrement.

\- Raison de plus pour me débarrasser de vous, non ?

\- Raison de plus pour me faire confiance. Vous savez que vous le pouvez. La Liste est sans aucun doute une assurance suffisante pour vous.

\- Alors vous voulez changer de camp ?

\- Pourquoi sinon vous faciliter la tâche en Indochine ? Pourquoi empêcher la transformation de la guerre en une guérilla dans la jungle ? Pourquoi vous offrir Gundang Peng sur un plateau ?

\- Vous saviez qu'il allait trahir sa parole envers moi ?

\- C'était un homme simple attiré par les plaisirs de la chair et aveuglé par sa propre soif de pouvoir. Je l'ai suffisamment fréquenté pour savoir qu'il n'était pas fiable. Il a dû penser qu'il pouvait se mesurer à vous. C'était minable et risible mais prévisible.

\- Et malheureusement exact, mais c'est une erreur qui a été corrigée.

\- Évidemment. Ce qui vous ramène à la question de savoir quoi faire de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est effectivement une question intéressante mais j'en ai une autre, plus importante encore : comment avez-vous survécu pendant toutes ces années en étant sur la Liste ?

\- Je me suis mis au service de Liao Deng.

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Je me suis mis _immédiatement_ au service de Liao Deng.

\- Alors que vous pouviez...

\- Oui.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dès que j'ai signé mon nom sur la Liste, j'ai su que c'était le seul moyen de survivre.

\- Et vous avez eu raison.

\- Je le sais.

\- Et vous voulez maintenant vous mettre à _mon_ service ?

\- Je veux survivre. Je peux vous être utile.

\- Beaucoup de gens peuvent m'être utiles et ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que vous l'êtes.

\- Mais aucun qui ne comprenne la réalité de ce qui se passe. La réalité de ce qui _va_ se passer. »

De nouveau, un silence passa.

« - Pourquoi vous faire confiance ?

\- La Liste le certifie.

\- La Liste est obsolète, de même que son idéologie.

\- Mais les défis restent les mêmes et vous avez toujours des ennemis, y compris dans vos propres rangs.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Jeremy Nambasa.

\- Jeremy Nambasa est un ami fidèle.

\- Jeremy Nambasa est un idéaliste. Il ne vous aurait jamais suivi s'il savait ce que _je_ sais.

\- Il _est_ fidèle.

\- A la République ou à vous ?

\- N'est-ce pas la même chose ?

\- A moins que je ne me trompe lourdement, pas encore. »

Un silence passa. Lord Harry reprit.

« - Vous ne me prouvez toujours pas que vous êtes utile.

\- Ne suis-je pas déjà en train de vous conseiller ?

\- Vous me dites de me méfier de mes proches. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'avais besoin de vous pour le savoir ?

\- Ah... Nambasa est mort ? » Xuyen observa longuement Lord Harry. « Non... il n'est pas mort, sinon vous n'emploieriez pas le présent pour parler de lui. Il doit être blessé. Pendant la bataille sans doute ? Cela n'a pas d'importance. Sa blessure doit être assez conséquente pour que vous vous permettiez de dire cela. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne sera plus une menace pour vous. Je le mets à mon crédit. Une menace de moins pour vous grâce à moi.

\- Et vous n'en êtes pas une ? »

Xuyen considéra longuement sa réponse.

« - Je suis un stratège. La Liste m'a ouvert les yeux. C'était extraordinaire. J'aurais bien du mal à vous l'expliquer mais, quand j'ai signé ce document, j'ai soudainement compris. J'ai _tout_ compris. Encore aujourd'hui, après plus de vingt-cinq ans, c'est encore le cas. La Liste a fait de moi un observateur privilégié. J'ai pu observer et j'ai attendu. Je me suis mis au service de Liao Deng et j'ai encore attendu. J'ai vu la Horde se former, j'ai vu les États s'effondrer, j'ai vu la guerre tout ravager... j'en ai profité, bien sûr, mais j'ai attendu. Et maintenant : _vous_. C'est incroyable de vivre cela.

\- Un observateur constate une situation. Un stratège l'altère.

\- Un bon stratège est un bon observateur, et je suis un bon observateur. C'est pour cela que si je devais faire des conjectures, je dirais que vous essayez de négocier préventivement avec le Japon. Ni vous ni eux n'avez un intérêt immédiat à un conflit. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà commencé à discuter et que bientôt le Japon se joindra à vous pour dépecer la carcasse de la Horde si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. La République va gagner la Guerre contre la Horde, cela ne fait aucun doute. La seule question est de savoir combien de victimes seront placées entre Liao Deng et vous.

\- Deng à la réponse.

\- _Vous_ avez la réponse.

\- Et que voyez-vous d'autre dans ce cas ? Quelle autre calamité prévoyez-vous ?

\- De l'échelle de la Horde ? Rien. La Liste était claire dans son mandat principal mais c'est son mandat secondaire qui devrait vous inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la prochaine guerre qui se prépare est déjà en marche. Elle est toute proche même si il faudra des années pour qu'elle n'éclate au grand jour. Dans l'intervalle vous ferez simplement semblant de préserver la paix.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De vous, Lord Harry. De vous et de votre femme... enfin je dis votre femme : disons plutôt votre compagne, votre collègue.

\- Vous pensez que Fleur et moi allons nous battre ?

\- C'est en tout cas probable et je pense d'ailleurs que vous le savez déjà. Pourquoi sinon vous assurer de la loyauté de l'Inde ? Pourquoi le _Protocole de Bangalore_? Pourquoi avoir fait fuiter son existence à la presse comme vous l'avez fait il y a quelques semaines ? Pourquoi vous éloigner tellement de la République alors que vous pouvez déléguer vos généraux pour se battre à votre place ? Vous assurez votre prédominance et je suis certain qu'elle en fait de même à sa façon. La République est le prochain terrain de jeu sur lequel vous amasserez votre pouvoir, comme votre mentor l'avait fait en son temps.

\- Peut-être souhaitais-je seulement m'assurer de l'élimination de la Horde ?

\- Sans doute est-ce aussi une raison mais ce n'est qu'une partie de la solution. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici pour le savoir et vous savez depuis longtemps que la Horde sera détruite. Elle ne pouvait survivre que si elle grandissait. Maintenant qu'elle recule, elle va s'effondrer d'elle-même. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement, surtout devant vous.

\- Pourquoi vous être engagé dans la Horde si vous ne croyiez pas en elle ?

\- Parce que c'était le moyen le plus efficace d'attirer votre attention.

\- Et parce que vous exerciez un pouvoir absolu sur vos esclaves. Que vous pouviez en faire ce que vous vouliez.

\- Parce que je pouvais survivre, ce qui n'était pas évident pour moi comme vous vous en doutez. Quant à mes esclaves qui s'en préoccupe ? Certainement pas vous !

\- Vous vous trompez. La République est fondée sur des valeurs et je crois en ces valeurs.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me répéter ce que vous dites à la plèbe. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Je suis sûr que ces _valeurs_ dont vous parlez ne sont qu'un moyen d'obtenir le consentement de la foule. Vous ne pouvez pas y croire. Vous ne seriez qu'un idéaliste de plus sinon.

\- Je pourrais vous surprendre. Vous êtes renseigné sur la République. Vous savez dans ce cas que je me suis battu pour rétablir les libertés fondamentales, les instances démocratiques et un équilibre des pouvoirs. La République _a_ des valeurs. Sans elles, elle s'écroulera.

\- Je sais aussi que vous pourriez utiliser ces _instances démocratiques_ pour vous maintenir au pouvoir. Je ne le critique pas ! Je le constate, c'est tout.

\- Ce qui se résumerait à violer ces valeurs que je défends.

\- Il faut pourtant savoir parfois s'en affranchir. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Et que proposez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- A long terme ? Je peux vous aider à définir vos stratégies. A court terme je peux vous aider à accélérer la chute de la Horde. Je peux vous servir dans l'ombre, frapper là où vous ne le pouvez pas vous même.

\- Être mon éminence grise ?

\- Et vous aider à recruter d'autres officiers de la Horde. Pas de mon calibre bien sûr. A l'exception de Deng, je suis le dernier de la Liste mais ils sont nombreux à rechercher des options de sortie. Tous ne sont pas fanatisés.

\- Beaucoup de promesses, peu de renseignements concrets. Prouvez-moi votre allégeance. Dites moi quelque chose qui a de la valeur. »

Un temps Lord Harry et Bo'ai Xuyen s'observèrent. Enfin, Xuyen dit :

« - Sur l'île de Sumbawa, dans la péninsule de Sanggar. J'ai supervisé la construction d'un camp de prisonniers sur la face nord du volcan Tambora.

\- Il y a des milliers de camps de prisonniers de la Horde en Indonésie.

\- C'est un camp spécialement conçu pour abriter les prisonniers de valeur que nous avons capturé. Des scientifiques, des écrivains, des ingénieurs, des agronomes. Le _plan de cent ans_ de la Horde prévoyait de les utiliser une fois la victoire assurée. Lorsque les japonais se sont attaqués à nos places fortes en Chine, j'ai été missionné pour construire un nouveau centre de recherche pour combler le retard technologique que nous avons sur la République et ses alliés. J'ai fait en sorte que rien n'en sorte jusqu'à mon déploiement sur le front.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sais que vous ne voudriez pas que nous employions des armes chimiques sur vos hommes. Nous avons vu ce que cela vous a fait à Delhi.

\- C'était vous ?

\- Pour les aspects techniques, oui. Je n'étais pas responsable de l'utilisation tactique.

\- Et vous me dites que vous avez rassemblé tous vos œufs dans un même panier. Pourquoi ?

\- Au départ par sécurité. Ensuite parce qu'il était plus facile de contrôler les sorties des bureaux d'études de cette façon. C'est un point stratégique majeur de la Horde. Si jamais c'est nécessaire, ce sera là que nous organiserons notre _avant-dernier_ baroud d'honneur.

\- C'est à dire ? Quel est le dernier ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un projet sur lequel Deng travaille quasiment seul, une _arme secrète_ qui doit retourner le sens de la guerre en notre faveur.

\- Je vois.

\- Vous pouvez vérifier cette information. Vous verrez que j'ai raison. Vous verrez que je peux vous être utile. »

Sans un mot, Lord Harry se leva de sa chaise et alla frapper à la porte. Immédiatement on lui ouvrit. Il s'adressa ainsi aux agents de la Satis en faction devant lui avec une voix suffisamment forte pour que Xuyen puisse l'entendre.

« - Vous avez bien tout enregistré ? Bien. Je place ce prisonnier en niveau 3S3. Interrogez-le à fond, qu'il dise tout ce qu'il sait. Je vous autorise à employer toutes les techniques d' _interrogatoire renforcé_ dont vous penserez avoir besoin. N'hésitez pas à les employer c'est un esprit retors. » Lord Harry se retourna vers Xuyen.

« - Vous pensez sincèrement que la Liste est indépassable ? Voldemort ne vous a pas prouvé que cette stratégie était vouée à l'échec ? Que cette vision était dépassée ? Que c'était une folie ? J'ai ordonné personnellement l'exécution des membres de la Liste parce qu'ils représentent tout ce contre quoi je me bats. Vous avez raison. Vous n'irez jamais devant les tribunaux. Vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion. »

Se retournant vers les agents de la Satis il leur dit : « Cet homme est un criminel de guerre qui a agi de sang froid et qui a assassiné un nombre incalculable d'innocents. Lorsque son utilité sera épuisée, disposez de lui. Il ne doit pas sortir de cette prison vivant. Je ne veux aucune trace de son passage, pas même un cadavre ou des cendres à disperser. Vous viendrez m'informer personnellement lorsque le moment sera venu. » Lord Harry sortit de la pièce sans se retourner pour voir le visage stupéfait du Général Xuyen. La porte métallique se referma dans un crissement strident alors qu'il pouvait entendre le « NOOOOON ! » hurlé désespérément derrière lui. Un sentiment de vengeance sauvage s'empara de lui et en son for intérieur, Lord Harry se dit que justice était faite : c'était inévitable.

* * *

19 Juin 2010, 18h10, Cité Gouvernementale, Nagpur

Une fois arrivé devant le portique monumental en marbre blanc, Lord Harry fit arrêter son escorte et descendit de voiture pour s'engager à pied dans le cœur de ce qui constituait depuis peu le centre du pouvoir républicain en Inde.

La Guerre contre la Horde avait rasé Nagpur mais en vertu de sa position centrale dans le sous-continent, Lord Harry avait décidé de la rebâtir et d'y installer le siège du Gouvernement Indien de transition. Ce faisant, il avait mit fin à l'architecture administrative complexe de la fédération indienne, aux jeux d'équilibre entre des régions aux statuts et à l'autonomie différente et il avait choisi de centraliser le pouvoir exécutif dans un seul lieu à partir duquel des prérogatives étaient déléguées aux envoyés du pouvoir dans les régions administratives nouvellement découpées. C'était une colossale œuvre de modernisation, de transformation et d'adaptation de la société qui devait à terme lui permettre de s'intégrer parfaitement dans la République. C'était un ouvrage tant administratif que législatif, économique et structurel où la séparation des pouvoirs serait transparente et où suffisamment de sécurités seraient mises en place par les services locaux de la Satis pour prévenir toute instabilité future.

Pour recevoir une administration compétente pour l'ensemble du sous-continent, Nagpur, des ruines de l'ancienne cité, avait été repensée. Un nouveau plan d'urbanisme avait été établi et se déclinait de manière concentrique. D'abord, la ville suivait dorénavant un plan quadrillé aux larges avenues et formant un carré relativement régulier et seulement modulé par la topographie du terrain. Au milieu de ce carré était bâtie la nouvelle _cité gouvernementale_ : c'était un immense complexe de bâtiments qui formaient un cercle évidé au centre duquel se trouvait le _Temple de la République_ , le siège du gouvernement Indien de transition et du parlement Indien. Une fois le GIT absorbé par la République, ce serait le siège de la Chambre Sectorielle Indienne et du Gouverneur Sectoriel. D'autres cités avaient de la même façon été choisies pour devenir les capitales régionales dans cette nouvelle organisation telles que Bombay, Bengaluru, Colombo, Calcutta ou Delhi.

Près de cinq mille sorciers et dix fois ce nombre de non-sorciers avaient été engagés pour lancer la reconstruction avec comme priorité de bâtir cette cité gouvernementale. Déjà, les principaux corps de bâtiments étaient érigés et le _Temple de la République_ était entièrement terminé. Pour l'heure, le GIT et l'État-major général de la République pour le sous-continent se partageaient les bureaux déjà construits en attendant que le reste de l'infrastructure puisse être achevée. De fait, une intense activité était toujours visible, les dossiers et les problèmes à gérer semblant tous infinis, mais pour une fois, le bourdonnement constant du travail du gouvernement avait été mis en sourdine et une grande réception avait été organisée en l'honneur de Lord Harry tout juste arrivé de Imphal et en tournée d'inspection à travers l'Inde. C'était une occasion rare pour les fonctionnaires et les militaires de relâcher un peu la pression et une opportunité pour la masse mouvante des courtisans de s'approcher du Protecteur-conjoint de la République et de ses principaux lieutenants.

Lord Harry marcha lentement à travers la cité gouvernementale, discutant avec le colonel Ashford et Elena Maduro venue à sa rencontre. Tout autour d'eux, la Garde Blanche progressait à leur rythme et à une distance suffisante pour leur offrir de l'intimité mais assez proche néanmoins pour réagir immédiatement en cas de besoin. Lord Harry profita de cette marche pour admirer le travail des équipes de construction et l'architecture des bâtiments. Ensemble, ils cheminèrent à travers les arcades et débouchèrent sur un jardin entouré de toutes parts par les bâtiments gouvernementaux et au milieu duquel se dressait un immeuble cylindrique de verre et de marbre assez semblable dans le style à la pyramide de Lyon quoique de taille bien inférieure : d'une vingtaine d'étages seulement, elle resplendissait de la lumière du soir et l'on voyait qu'à quelques étages, les lumières des bureaux restaient allumées sans doute des fonctionnaires encore focalisés sur leurs tâches.

Lord Harry se laissa guider par le Général Maduro vers une salle de réception où un banquet avait été prévu en son honneur. Il y avait là tout ce que le sous-continent indien comptait d'influents : Des militaires bien sûr, de même que l'ensemble des membres du GIT, des civils, des marchands et d'anciens contrebandiers qui avaient aidé les Légions pendant la campagne indienne, quelques anciens Seigneurs de Guerre qui s'étaient battus contre la Horde et avaient rejoint la République avant qu'elle ne l'exige d'eux et enfin il y avait les courtisans. Dans cette réception qui comptait peut-être six-cent à sept-cent personnes, pas moins de la moitié des participants étaient de cette dernière catégorie. Chacun avait une place officielle dans l'organigramme de la République qui lui donnait une raison légitime d'être présent mais ce n'était là qu'un prétexte pour se montrer, pour gravir les échelons de la société, gagner des places et se rapprocher du pouvoir, des honneurs et de l'argent.

Lord Harry jouait de cette mascarade bien qu'il la méprisât. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui pouvaient lui rendre service, accélérer ses plans, faciliter ses projets et qui ne demandaient en retour que son attention et les miettes qu'il pouvait bien leur jeter. Il avait besoin de ces chefs d'entreprises plus ou moins malhonnêtes, de ces ambassadeurs non-officiels des récriminations du peuple, de ces arrivistes pingres prêts à tout pour obtenir du pouvoir, y compris à vendre leurs propres enfants. Il devait les écouter pour éviter d'être isolé au sommet d'une machine bureaucratique et militaire trop déconnectée du peuple et de ses attentes. Par ses courtisans, Lord Harry avait une prise directe avec les doléances de la population, pouvait satisfaire ses besoins et ainsi conserver sa popularité. Et si pour ce faire il devait faire des concessions envers les intermédiaires non-officiels entre lui et eux, il était prêt à les faire.

Les jeux de cours n'étaient pas particulièrement sa tasse de thé, mais il avait un esprit suffisamment fin et retors pour lui permettre de déjouer les complots et les subterfuges qui se nouaient et se dénouaient autour de lui. Il montait rarement des machinations inextricables et préférait à la place désamorcer les situations les plus délicates pour renforcer la République. Pour autant, il était parfaitement capable de se prêter à ce genre d'exercice et il ne se privait pas de le faire lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Ainsi il avait déjà par le passé dessiné un certain nombre de lignes à ne pas franchir et il avait publiquement disgracié ceux qui s'étaient aventurés par-delà ces limites tacites qu'il avait édicté. De fait Lord Harry avait interdit toute violence physique entre les membres de sa cour, toute attaque contre les intérêts économiques défendus par eux et toute tentative de déstabilisation vis-à-vis de leur base. De cette manière, Lord Harry entendait protéger ses courtisans – y compris contre eux-mêmes – et favoriser à terme une rivalité saine entre eux dans l'octroi des marchés publics de la République pour leurs territoires. Ce serait un moyen efficace de les contrôler, de favoriser l'innovation et de promouvoir la production dans tous les domaines : c'était là une conséquence directe d'un conseil d'Eric Olseg pour favoriser le développement des territoires de la République tout en favorisant l'émergence, d'abord d'une caste économiquement puissante puis, à terme, d'une classe moyenne forte et pérenne.

Le dîner commença par un discours qui lui fut discrètement donné par Francis Ashford avant qu'il ne se présente devant le pupitre. Il le lut sans emphase mais prenant de ci et de là quelques libertés avec le texte. Il n'annonçait rien qui ne soit déjà connu par son auditoire. Il ne faisait que réaffirmer la politique de la République à l'égard du GIT et s'évertuait à répéter un message d'espoir dans l'annihilation de la Horde et d'un meilleur futur à portée de main. Il fit faire une minute de silence pour les hommes disparus lors des dernières batailles et cita nommément Jeremy Nambasa comme l'officier responsable de la victoire de la République à la bataille du Lac de Sirikit, souhaitant par la même occasion l'honorer publiquement. Enfin, après de longs applaudissements, le banquet commença.

Installé à la table d'honneur en compagnie de quelques personnalités triées sur le volet, Lord Harry remarqua rapidement l'absence d'Olivia Tobolski, sa maîtresse. Elle aurait dû se trouver à sa table en tant que nouvelle _coordinatrice des pharmacies de l'armée,_ un titre aussi pompeux que fictif et qui ne dupait personne dans le cercle proche de Lord Harry mais un moyen efficace d'avoir une excuse officielle prête en cas de besoin. Pas que quiconque présent à cette réception s'en serait formalisé. N'étaient présentes que l'élite de la République en Inde et la nouvelle élite économique, politique et militaire qui prospérait sous le nouveau régime. Et comme toute élite, elle respectait ses propres lois et ses propres règles qui étaient très éloignées de la réalité de la situation du pays.

Ainsi, bien que la République soit ouvertement conservatrice en matière de mœurs, qu'elle s'appuie sur le socle de la famille, sur une certaine idée de la stabilité et – pour le dire franchement – sur une approche d'essence judéo-chrétienne de la société et du noyau familial, nombre des officiels présents ce soir-là étaient venus non pas accompagnés de leurs épouses ou de leurs fiancées mais bien de créatures de rêves autochtones ou, pour les femmes, de leurs beaux. C'était en effet une règle non-écrite que les principaux officiels faisaient étalage de leur puissance et de leur richesse en prenant comme amant ou comme maîtresse un ou plusieurs jeunes de la région. Plus un de ces officiels pouvait entretenir de maîtresses, plus son prestige s'accroissait et plus il recevait d'offres de la part d'habitants pauvres de sa région d'affectation pour prendre _à son service_ des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes. Naturellement, il y avait là encore des règles à observer puisque Lord Harry, par le truchement d'Elena Maduro, avait fait savoir qu'aucun abus ne serait toléré sur les populations locales et que ces _compagnies agréables_ devaient, à l'issue de leur service, obtenir des postes à responsabilité dans l'administration et dans les entreprises qui allaient se créer. De même, tout enfant né serait au choix considéré comme un enfant légitime ou comme un pupille de la République mais ne serait en aucun cas laissé à l'abandon. Il avait enfin assuré ses subordonnés que toute _compagnie agréable_ pourrait venir plaider auprès de lui en cas de manquement à ces devoirs et qu'il irait toujours a priori en faveur de la partie requérante. Une méthode comme une autre pour combler relativement l'inégalité entre les premiers et les seconds.

Le second objectif de cette pratique était de permettre aux membres de la cour et aux officiels de se rencontrer, de se socialiser et, à terme, de former des unions favorables avec la population locale. Lord Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement que ses adjoints les plus proches étaient l'objet de toutes sortes de convoitises, de propositions et de contrats de mariages venus de toute la République. Il savait en outre que cette pratique allait très certainement se développer dans les années à venir et que bientôt, dans les sphères les plus élevées de l'État, le mariage ne serait plus une question d'amour mais d'intérêts économiques et politiques majeurs. C'était la raison pour laquelle il devait laisser une certaine latitude dans le comportement que son élite pouvait avoir tant qu'elle n'était ni mariée, ni fiancée. Il permettait ainsi une forme de repos du guerrier d'autant plus agréable que l'Inde était un territoire rendu docile par les guerres successives et où la République et le GIT apparaissaient comme des sauveurs auxquels la fidélité et la loyauté absolue étaient requis et mérités.

C'était ainsi qu'à cette réception de nombreux officiers supérieurs, des administrateurs civils, des conseillers et des courtisans allaient et venaient près de lui et se présentaient avec une somptueuse créature, à laquelle il ne manquait jamais de dire une chose bienveillante et agréable. Ces serviteurs d'un jour, ces minions tirés du ruisseau sur la base unique de leur beauté – et parfois, il est vrai, de leur intelligence – étaient le futur de son administration et la future élite locale sur laquelle il comptait s'appuyer. Lord Harry ne pouvait pas les ignorer et il ne pouvait pas les mépriser. Pas quand il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'eux pour pérenniser son règne.

Dans la foule qui se pressait, il y avait pourtant quelles cas particuliers; à commencer par Elena Maduro elle-même qui ne s'était pas affichée avec un ou deux minions mais avec trois femmes, toutes plus splendides les unes que les autres. Connaissant le Général Maduro comme il la connaissait, Lord Harry savait qu'elle voulait, par ce biais, faire son effet. Et l'effet était indubitablement réussi. A titre personnel, Lord Harry ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'homosexualité de sa subordonnée. Son mentor Albus Dumbledore lui avait confié qu'il l'était et – ironie mordante dont l'Histoire a le secret – que son amant n'avait été nul autre que Gellert Grindelwald. Pendant la Guerre Noire, Lord Harry avait connu bon nombre de résistants qui s'étaient mis en couple avec un membre du même sexe et particulièrement chez les femmes puisque de cette façon il n'y avait aucun risque de tomber enceinte. L'homosexualité était donc une pratique qui ne le gênait pas et sur laquelle il se gardait bien d'avoir le moindre jugement de valeur, considérant que l'amour était la seule mesure acceptable pour juger de la qualité d'un couple.

Mais outre cet avis personnel, Lord Harry savait que la société s'était particulièrement raidie sur ces questions. Les génocides qui s'achevaient à peine, les masses considérables de morts provoqués par la Guerre Noire, par la Horde, par les différentes campagnes militaires de la République en Europe, en Asie et en Afrique, la peur du lendemain, le désespoir des populations et leur retour en masse vers la religion et vers une forme souvent exacerbée de bigoterie, tout cela ne favorisait pas une liberté sexuelle ou une pratique sexuelle souvent considérée comme « déviante » voire comme « diabolique ». Tout autour de lui, Lord Harry entendait les lobbies s'agiter en tout sens et plus d'une fois il avait censuré des lois votées au Sénat et à l'Assemblée Générale qu'il considérait comme liberticides et qui condamnaient les pratiques hétérodoxes, à commencer par l'homosexualité. De fait, malgré les pressions dont il savait que la République était l'objet – et dont il était lui-même l'objet de la part, notamment, du Cardinal Tibérias et du Cheikh Salim – Lord Harry entendait _tolérer_ l'homosexualité pour, a minima, garantir la liberté des individus et éviter les pogroms qui, il le savait, avaient déjà eu lieu pendant la Guerre Noire et qui pouvaient de nouveau avoir lieu, y compris dans la République.

Cette _tolérance_ tablait tout à la fois sur le retour à une certaine forme de puritanisme sur les questions des mœurs dans la République et sur la discrétion dont il savait que feraient preuve les homosexuels dans la pratique de leurs préférences sexuelles. De cette même façon et pour faciliter cette politique, Lord Harry avait fait simplifier le processus d'adoption – y compris d'un adulte par un autre adulte – pour que, sous le prétexte d'un lien de filiation, les deux membres d'un couple puissent hériter l'un de l'autre lors du décès de l'un ou de l'autre. La solution était certes transitoire mais Lord Harry pariait en outre sur un apaisement progressif des mœurs pour rendre une pleine et entière égalité des droits, y compris entre les couples homosexuels et hétérosexuels.

Dans ce cas de figure d'un _laisser-faire_ volontaire et parfaitement hypocrite, le comportement de Elena Maduro était semblable à une gifle envers les convenances. Elle savait bien sûr que sa position était absolument intouchable puisque, outre Lord Harry, elle était l'autorité suprême dans le sous-continent. Elle figurait parmi les personnalités les plus riches de la République, parmi les militaires les plus puissants et elle savait qu'à moins de trahir sa parole et faillir dans sa fidélité à Lord Harry et à Dame Fleur, elle resterait l'un des principaux potentats de la République pour de nombreuses années. Cette liberté dont elle pouvait jouir, cette puissance qu'elle exerçait, le véritable empire qu'elle avait sous ses ordres lui donnait un sentiment d'invulnérabilité qui n'était, il faut le dire, pas excessivement loin de la réalité. Mais son comportement lors de cette réception, quoiqu'il amusât Lord Harry puisqu'il savait qu'elle ne le faisait que par provocation et pour prouver que, contrairement à d'autres, elle pouvait se le permettre, risquait néanmoins de créer des tensions dans la cour et _in extenso_ dans la société. Et ce n'était que sa connaissance du fait qu'Elena Maduro était bisexuelle et que cet affichage public n'était en rien un défi aux lois de la République ou un acte politique qui empêcha Lord Harry de le lui faire sèchement remarquer. Aussi, comprenant qu'elle souhaitait certainement mesurer ses propres subalternes par un comportement soi-disant subversif, il laissa faire et retourna à ses centres d'intérêts.

D'un petit geste de la main, Lord Harry demanda à Francis Ashford de partir à la recherche d'Olivia et de la guider vers lui. Celui-ci partit à la fin du dessert alors que les tables étaient poussées et qu'une piste de danse commençait à se remplir des invités. Bientôt de la musique fut jouée par un petit orchestre et l'ambiance guindée et légèrement tendue se relâcha un peu, les couples se formant et se déformant au gré des airs joués. Lord Harry pu alors voir deux types de comportements : ceux qui décidèrent de profiter de la fête, de savourer l'instant et de se laisser aller à une certaine décontraction. Parmi ceux-là, il pu voir quelques figures familières, à commencer par Fabricio Menbale, son pilote personnel pris dans une danse endiablée avec une charmante jeune femme ou le Lieutenant Laszlo Fargas avec lequel il avait directement combattu à Bôk Hsopnam et qui semblait dévorer des yeux une femme qu'il reconnut comme l'une des assistantes civiles de Gonzalve de Loja.

Bien qu'il profite de l'événement, Lord Harry n'était pas de la race des danseurs et avait préféré rester sur le côté à discuter de politique. Auprès de lui se tenaient quelques dignitaires, à commencer par Elena Maduro, l'hôtesse de la soirée. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par Francis Ashford qui, devant le haussement de sourcil de Lord Harry, lui murmura dans l'oreille « Joachim est parti la chercher et mes adjoints régulent le flux. » En effet, en observant la foule, Lord Harry constata que contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, la masse des courtisans n'étaient pas venue immédiatement vers lui. Il en comprit l'explication de Francis lorsque il constata que ses adjoints organisaient le flot des courtisans pour que seuls des petits groupes puissent s'approcher de lui. Par cette délicate attention la soirée qui promettait d'être extrêmement pénible pour lui était devenue soudainement supportable. Un hochement de tête suffit pour faire comprendre à Francis à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant.

Pendant près d'une heure les petits groupes de courtisans se succédèrent, chacun tentant de monopoliser l'attention de Lord Harry pour exposer son cas particulier. Certains voulaient des gains personnels, d'autres, des titres, des nominations, des décorations ou des grades. D'autres encore voulaient entrer directement à son service et se rapprocher de son équipe à Imphal. Quelques-uns seulement vinrent plaider le cas de populations en difficulté sur tel ou tel problème. Ceux-là se virent invariablement dirigés vers Francis qui prit leurs coordonnées et nota scrupuleusement leurs demandes en vue d'enquêtes approfondies. Ceux-là seraient surveillés de près. Si jamais ils s'avéraient de bonne foi, Lord Harry comptait bien les promouvoir et leur assurer à l'avenir des postes de représentants de l'État et des populations.

La fête était déjà bien avancée quand Joachim Zeller, capitaine de la Garde Blanche, entra discrètement dans la salle de réception, allât s'approcher de Francis Ashford et lui murmura un mot dans l'oreille. Ashford lui répondit de la même façon. L'échange ne devait pas avoir duré plus d'une minute quand Joachim opina de la tête et sortit directement, deux Gardes Blancs sur ses talons. Ashford se tourna alors vers Lord Harry et lui murmura :

« - Nous devons sortir un moment et parler en privé.

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Non. C'est une affaire urgente.

-Bien. J'ai besoin d'air de toute façon. » Se tournant vers Elena, il s'excusa et suivit Ashford dans le jardin, entouré de deux Gardes Blancs.

Une fois sortis, Harry se tourna vers Francis :

« - Bon, que se passe t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Cet après-midi, Olivia Tobolski a fait un malaise. Elle s'est rendue dans le dispensaire du Quartier Général où, par chance, elle à été auscultée par Fernando Ferran, le neveu d'Alessandro et un homme de confiance. Olivia est enceinte Harry. » Un silence se fit entre eux, Joachim Zeller restant en faction à distance et à portée de voix mais imperturbable. Enfin, après une minute de mutisme, Harry répondit :

« - C'est impossible Francis. J'ai pris mes dispositions pour que ce soit impossible.

\- Je sais Harry. Je sais, nous en avions déjà discuté. Mais tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Soit je suis le père, soit je ne le suis pas. Comme j'ai pris cette potion contraceptive...

\- Et comme elle est censée être infaillible...

\- La seule alternative est que je ne sois pas le père.

\- Harry, nous sommes d'accord que _de toute façon_ tu ne peux pas être le père ? Tu ne peux pas le reconnaître n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait du suicide.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Comment ça ? Il suffit de ne pas le reconnaître non ? Lui faire épouser un militaire avec une bonne dot et le tour est joué.

\- La magie est une chose merveilleuse Francis, mais elle s'accommode mal des lois des hommes.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- Je suis _Lord_ Potter et _Lord_ Black. Le chef de deux familles sorcières anciennes et puissantes. Ma magie renforce mon héritage et mes héritages renforcent ma magie. C'est un lien symbiotique et la raison pour laquelle les sang-purs voulaient tellement protéger leur sang. Reconnu légalement ou non, mon premier né sera l'héritier magique de ces deux familles et de tous les pouvoirs et privilèges que cela suppose. Les miens et ceux de tous ceux qui m'ont précédé. Tant que je n'ai pas réglé la situation de la famille Black, c'est un héritage considérable qui ne doit tomber dans les mains de personne.

\- Et si c'est le tien, tu ne peux pas le déshériter ?

\- Cela ne se fait pas comme ça. Déshériter magiquement un enfant peut lui arracher sa magie avant qu'elle ne se stabilise en lui. Ça peut le rendre fou ou pire, ça peut le tuer.

\- Il est possible que ce ne soit pas le tien, tout de même.

\- Comment le prouver ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire. »

Lord Harry croisa les bras, la main sous le menton en une posture de méditation silencieuse. Après un moment il releva le tête, pesant chaque mot.

« - Il y a des enjeux dont je ne peux pas te parler. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais j'ai juré un serment et à cause de lui, je ne peux pas te révéler un élément important. Un élément qui justifie ce que je vais te demander.

\- Je comprends.

-Bien. Dans ce cas tu dois comprendre que je ne dois pas avoir d'enfant illégitime. Tu sais pour Charles, tu sais ce que je veux faire de lui. Je prends déjà un risque important avec lui. Plus important que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ce doit être le seul de ce genre.

\- Donc si l'enfant d'Olivia est le tien...

\- ...je ne dois pas avoir d'enfant illégitime. Si c'est le cas, ce dont je doute, je ferai le nécessaire. Vas enquêter. Ou est-elle ?

\- Toujours au dispensaire. Joachim a placé deux hommes devant la porte.

\- Je dois savoir ce qu'il en est. Je dois le savoir vite.

\- Si ce n'est pas le tien, elle à probablement fait ça sur ordre...

\- Ce serait du genre de son père. Maksymilian Tobolski n'est pas un homme subtil et il est dévoré d'ambition.

\- Je sais. » Francis Ashford allait s'éloigner quand il se retourna : « Tu prends les choses très calmement Harry. Un peu trop même. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu vas bien ? »

Harry opina lentement de la tête.

« - Fleur et moi penons cette potion depuis des années sans le moindre problème. La probabilité pour qu'elle ait échouée maintenant est donc très faible, surtout vu le nombre de fois où... enfin, disons que la probabilité est faible. Extrêmement faible. Il faudrait une intervention majeure de la magie pour que je sois le père et dans tous les cas, cette histoire est terminée. Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas être vu près d'elle.

\- Je suis d'accord. Permets-moi de m'en charger. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Non. Vas seulement vérifier ce qu'il en est et préviens-moi dès que tu auras une réponse. J'irai la voir tout à l'heure, après la fin de la soirée.

\- Entendu. Prends l'air, respire un coup et rentre à l'intérieur. Je me charge d'elle.

\- Oui. Oui tu as raison. »

Sur ce, Francis se dirigea vers Joachim Zeller qui désigna l'un des Gardes Blancs en faction. Celui-ci vint, prit le bras de Ashford et transplana sans un bruit, laissant Harry seul dans ses pensées. Il sentit à peine Zeller s'approcher de lui. Sortant de son songe, Harry força un petit sourire, prit une bouffée d'air frais et rentra à l'intérieur en bénissant le ciel de lui avoir accordé un ami aussi fidèle et fiable que Francis Ashford.

Aux alentours de 23h, le rythme de la fête commençait à baisser et des petits groupes discutaient tranquillement tandis que les courtisans allaient et venaient, tentaient les uns après les autres de se rapprocher de Lord Harry quand celui-ci vit Ashford revenir vers lui, une expression sérieuse et déterminée sur le visage. Arrivé près de lui, Francis lui murmura dans l'oreille : « C'est fait. J'ai fait au mieux vue la situation. Mathias était présent mais il était réticent à me laisser mener l'interrogatoire. Il t'attend au dispensaire.

\- Il n'a pas la confiance que j'ai en toi. Quel est le résultat ?

\- Négatif. Un plan maladroit pour remplacer Dame Fleur.

\- Qui est le père ?

\- Le sous-lieutenant Edmund Artpler. Non-sorcier, 2nde Légion, 2ème Régiment, 6ème Cohorte. Affecté à la logistique. Il est interrogé en ce moment mais je doute qu'il ait su quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien. »

Lord Harry laissa planer un léger silence avant de reprendre :

« - Si Artpler est innocent, tu lui organiseras un mariage avec Olivia. Je veux qu'ils soient éloignés d'ici. Affecte-le dans un commandement régional tranquille avec un rang de capitaine. La dote sera payée sur la cassette personnelle de la 2nde Légion. Tu veilleras aussi à leur obtenir une propriété convenable.

\- Compris. Et Olivia ?

\- J'irai la voir plus tard pour lui faire connaître ma décision, mais un serment du secret suffira je pense.

\- Rien d'autre ? Vu ce qu'elle a tenté de faire...

\- Rien d'autre. Elle a été stupide et elle a probablement agi sur ordre mais sa famille et elle sont fidèles à la République. Elle est chassée de la cour et son père comprendra qu'elle a été disgraciée mais je dois au moins le ménager lui. Et il n'y est pour rien, sans preuve du contraire. Comme ça, je lui laisse une fenêtre de sortie et la possibilité de prouver davantage sa loyauté. Faire moins aurait été accepter l'insulte et faire plus aurait été l'insulter. Il comprendra que je suis modéré et que je continue à attendre sa pleine coopération.

\- Je transmettrai le message.

\- Bien. Et subtilement, si possible.

\- Comme toujours... »

* * *

2 Juillet 2010, 8h47, Jakarta

Frederick Emmerich, nouvellement placé au commandement de la 7ème Légion avec le grade de Colonel posa le pied sur le dernier ponton praticable de Jakarta. Les nouvelles de l'insurrection de la cité étaient parvenues à la connaissance de la République par un canal transmis par les forces navales japonaises. L'État-major conjoint créé entre les forces républicaines et les forces nippones avait alors réfléchi aux différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Était-ce un piège tendu par la Horde ? Fallait-il porter assistance aux forces insurrectionnelles ?

En fin de compte, ordre avait été donné d'aider les insurgés. Le 21 juin, des parachutistes avaient été déployés tandis qu'une opération amphibie était préparée pour diviser les forces de la Horde et sauver Jakarta avec un nombre minimal de pertes. Pourtant, malgré l'appui logistique et la jonction faite entre les commandos parachutistes et les miliciens, l'effort arriva trop tard pour empêcher les meurtres de masse commis dans l'ensemble de la métropole. De fait, quand les dernières forces de la Horde furent défaites, le commandement des Légions prit la mesure de la situation et dépêcha le Colonel Emmerich pour prendre de vitesse la retraite des dernières forces de la Horde à Java et empêcher qu'elles ne commettent d'autres atrocités.

« - Mon Colonel, bienvenue à Jakarta, » lança le Commandant Reginald Matler, son principal adjoint. « Nous avons installé le centre de commandement près de l'hôpital de campagne. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le Colonel Emmerich entouré de son escorte traversa les rues dévastées de l'ancienne capitale indonésienne en recevant un briefing de la situation tant dans la cité que sur le front à quelques kilomètres du centre-ville. On entendait d'ailleurs parfaitement le bruit des obus exploser au loin et il savait que ses hommes de la 7ème Légion avaient en face d'eux parmi les troupes les plus aguerries de la Horde et donc les plus dangereuses. Pour sortir des pièges qui seraient inévitablement placés sur son chemin, il devait donc s'assurer le concours et la collaboration des civils et des forces d'auto-défense locales qui pourraient guider ses hommes à travers les chemins de montagne escarpés inconnus de l'ennemi. C'était la raison pour laquelle il allait rencontrer Arif Saragih, le chef de la cellule de résistance locale avec lequel il allait parlementer mais d'abord il devait discuter d'un point épineux avec l'officier de la Satis tout juste débarqué et qui avait organisé les outils de renseignements dont il aurait besoin pour la suite de son opération.

Le centre de commandement de la 7ème Légion avait été installé dans une ancienne cave protégée par les nombreux gravas qui recouvraient l'ancienne capitale. Relativement grande et correctement éclairé, c'était une installation spartiate où les officiers d'État-major disposaient de tout juste assez de place pour effectuer leurs tâches quotidiennes mais où nul confort n'avait été prévu. Seul un petit bureau séparé avait été prévu pour le point focal de la Satis et son contact avec les opérations secrètes de la République. Lui-même, quoique commandant opérationnel de la 7ème Légion, ne disposait de rien d'autre qu'une table légèrement ébréchée et d'une chaise chancelante. Pourtant, en dépit de ces conditions assez éloignées du minimum de confort souhaitable, Frederick Emmerich ne se formalisa pas et allât au contraire directement dans le bureau de la Satis où l'attendait son rendez-vous.

« - Commandant Emmerich, je suis le Coordinateur L. Je suis chargé de vous briefer sur les opérations de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures...

 _1 juillet 2010, 03h12, Zone limitrophe du camp de concentration de Paseh, à environ 100 kilomètres à l'Est de Jakarta_

 _L'Agent de la Satis Sean Dagan s'avança lentement du corps de ferme. Une odeur de putréfaction lui remontait dans les narines. Depuis près de trois kilomètres il avait commencé à la ressentir et à force d'avancer, elle n'avait fait que s'amplifier. Dagan n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il reconnaissait immédiatement l'odeur pour l'avoir déjà ressentie en Inde lors de ses précédentes missions. C'était l'odeur de cadavres à l'air libre en état de décomposition avancée. Pour que la putréfaction embaume l'air comme elle le faisait, Dagan tablait sur un charnier et d'après l'étendue de l'atmosphère nauséabonde, il devait être particulièrement important._

 _Dagan n'était pas en mission de sauvetage. Il ne pensait pas trouver le moindre civil encore en vie dans cette région désolée et il savait que la Horde, malgré son nom et sa réputation de désorganisation, savait être parfaitement méthodique lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer des gens. Non, Dagan était en mission d'observation. Il devait trouver des indices à l'arrière des lignes ennemies, comprendre l'organisation des camps de la mort de la Horde, récupérer des listes de lieux et les transmettre pour information à ses supérieurs. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était complètement autonome et la raison pour laquelle il portait un équipement complet avec un petit arsenal sur lui. Il devait être capable de rester invisible pour de longues périodes, se fondre dans la nature, traquer ses cibles et éliminer les traces de son passage. Il était une ombre et même ses chefs ignoraient où il pouvait se trouver jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne contact avec eux._

 _Un fusil mitrailleur muni d'un silencieux dans la main, Dagan s'accroupit doucement à l'angle d'un muret et utilisa un petit miroir pour repérer les environs. La nuit était claire et la lune brillait doucement dans le ciel étoilé. S'il avait été au repos, Dagan en aurait sûrement profité pour aller séduire une de ces jolies filles de famille qui s'agitaient sans but à Nagpur. Il le ferait sans doute une fois sa mission remplie. Ne voyant rien, il passa aussi doucement qu'une ombre. Il n'y avait personne._

 _Il continua ses recherches dans le corps de ferme. D'après un villageois qu'il avait croisé sur sa route quelques jours plus tôt, c'était pourtant là que les geôliers de la Horde se livraient à leurs forfaits. Il pouvait d'ailleurs parfaitement sentir l'odeur des cadavres, il voyait qu'un feu de camp crépitait encore faiblement et remarqua que des gamelles remplies d'une substance brunâtre fumaient et étaient posées en ordre à côté d'armes automatiques. L'endroit était habité. Des ennemis étaient tout proches. Et pourtant il ne voyait personne._

 _Dagan fouilla lentement toutes les pièces de la ferme et inspecta tous les sols et les plafonds. Rien. C'était comme si l'endroit avait soudainement avalé ses habitants. Tout juste remarqua t-il que quelques gouttes de sang frais perlaient le long d'une brique, mais nulle trace de présence humaine. Dagan avança à pas de loup lorsqu'il entendit un léger frottement à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'immobilisa les sens en alerte et regarda fixement ses environs. Il n'y avait qu'un mur de briques nues à la peinture décrépie. Lentement il s'approcha et rechercha un interrupteur, une fissure, une encoche, quelque chose qui aurait pu lui échapper. Après près d'une minute de tâtonnements minutieux, Dagan s'avoua vaincu et ressortit de la ferme par une porte arrière en bois vermoulue et défoncée._

 _La fosse était gigantesque. C'était un énorme trou de la forme d'un carré irrégulier. Large de plus de deux cent mètres, il était profond d'au moins trente jusqu'au premier corps. Pour y accéder, des marches avaient été grossièrement taillées dans la terre noire et brune. Les parois étaient abruptes et il était évident qu'une fois descendu, nul n'avait pu en remonter. En bas étaient entassés les corps. Ils étaient tous nus et pour la plupart décharnés. Il y en avait des milliers. Sans doute des dizaines de milliers, Dagan aurait été incapable de l'estimer. Ils étaient soigneusement empilés, allongés en quinconce et régulièrement séparés par des petites planches de bois. C'était un crime méticuleusement orchestré. Un acte soigné qui, par sa précision chirurgicale et son organisation, ne correspondait pas à la signature habituelle de la Horde. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de forfaits. Ses meurtres étaient généralement commis sur le bord des routes, dans les champs, dans les villes. Ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de ce genre d'organisations. Pourquoi l'avaient-il fait ? Si tant est qu'ils en soient les auteurs ?_

 _Dagan ne détourna pas les yeux et n'eut pas ce haut le cœur qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait contemplé un tel spectacle mais jamais encore il n'avait vu un charnier de cette taille. A l'œil nu il pouvait voir des corps des victimes sur au moins dix niveaux et peut-être davantage. C'était un spectacle irréel tellement il était effrayant. Un cauchemar où il espérait ne pas avoir à plonger pour y trouver des indices._

 _Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une forme debout derrière lui. Dans un réflexe il se retourna et fit face à une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Une femme brune à la peau pâle, en robe de soirée rouge, gants longs et rouge à lèvres assortis lui faisait un sourire, un mince cigare coincé entre les lèvres et un fusil d'assaut pointé sur lui. Elle ne semblait dérangée ni par le lieu ni par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait._

 _« - Mon Maître veut vous transmettre un message. Il veut que vous sachiez que ce n'est que le début._

 _\- Quoi ? » Demanda Dagan, le doigt posé sur la gâchette._

 _« - Ça. » Elle agita lentement le bras vers la fosse. « Ce n'est que le prélude. Mon Maître veut avertir le tien que s'il ne trouve pas de compromis, d'autres suivront._

 _\- Quels compromis exactement ? »_

 _La femme tira une longue bouffée de son cigare avant de répondre._

 _« -S'il ne veux pas accepter de transfuges de la Horde, d'autres massacres suivront._

 _\- Je ne..._

 _\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Et je ne suis pas en position de faire une offre. Nous sommes tous les deux des messagers et nous remplissons nos missions._

 _\- Et quelle est ta mission exactement ?_

 _\- Ceci. » Elle posa à terre une liasse de feuilles pliées et se recula. Dagan avança d'autant pour pouvoir la prendre sans perdre sa cible des yeux._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Ta mission. La liste complète des camps de concentration de la Horde, les lieux des massacres de ces dernières semaines et ceux qui sont planifiés. Je suggère que tu transmettes çà à tes chefs. »_

 _Suspicieux, Dagan demanda : « Pourquoi me la donner ?_

 _\- Tu verras dans ces documents une liste d'officiers de la Horde. Ils sont prêts à libérer des prisonniers en échange de l'asile et de l'immunité. Encore une fois, c'est largement au dessus de nos compétences respectives mais tu peux au moins être le messager._

 _\- Et pourquoi avoir tué ceux-là ? » Il désigna la fosse d'un mouvement de tête._

 _« - Ni mon maître ni moi n'en sommes responsables. Mais il peut faciliter la fin de la Guerre et il souhaite_ _aider_ _. Les bourreaux sont de l'autre côté de la fosse, sur un bas côté. Tu les trouveras facilement. Ce sont les seuls encore habillés. Je te suggère d'aller leur faire les poches. Je suis sûr que tu y trouveras beaucoup de réponses à tes questions._

 _\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici sans moi. Tu vas gentiment poser ton arme, mettre tes mains derrière la tête et t'allonger face au sol. Tu vas m'accompagner au QG._

 _\- Quelle galanterie ! » Dit-elle d'un air ironique. « Et dès le premier rendez-vous ? J'aime ça chez un homme, sa façon de toujours savoir ce qu'il veut... j'en frissonne !_

 _\- Maintenant ! A genoux, les mains sur la tête !_

 _\- Si tu tires, j'aurai riposté avant que la balle ne me touche et j'aurai transplané avant d'avoir ressenti la douleur. Et par le simple fait que je t'ai donné des informations, tu ne me tueras pas. Pas avant de les avoir vérifiées en tout cas. Et je serai loin avant que tu ne puisses le faire. Résigne-toi, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me laisser partir._

 _\- Que tu crois ! Tu es aussi bonne prise vivante que morte. Assez discuté, je ne me répéterai pas. »_

 _Avant d'avoir pu allier la parole à l'acte, Dagan vit la femme en robe rouge lui tirer une balle dans l'épaule. Sous la force de l'attaque, il tomba au sol et avant d'avoir pu riposter, son arme fût projetée au loin d'un coup de pied de son assaillante._

 _« - Quel dommage, tu es si mignon ! » susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Tu as de la chance, la balle t'a effleuré. Je suis certaine que nous allons nous revoir bientôt. Dis bien à Mathias qu'Irina le salue. » Sur ces entre-faits, Irina transplana._

… nous avons pu récupérer notre agent et l'enquête sur place à révélé que cette Irina disait vrai. Nous avons transmis les informations aux directeurs de la Satis hier après-midi et nous avons reçu un câble prioritaire de Lord Harry cette nuit. Nous allons autoriser la défection de quelques officiers de la Horde en échange de prisonniers. Je dois vous informer que la Satis sera au premier plan pour les exfiltrations mais restera au second plan pour la réception et la gestion des otages. » Le Coordinateur L. tendit un dossier scellé. « Tout est là. »

La réunion continua pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que le Colonel Emmerich ne sorte du bureau du Coordinateur. Immédiatement il fût dirigé par son adjoint, le Commandant Matler, vers une sorte de petit salon précaire aménagé avec un vieux tapis et quelques fauteuils élimés. Là l'attendait un petit homme trapu et presque chauve, habillé d'une tenue de camouflage et une ceinture de munitions passée par dessus l'épaule.

« -Colonel, permettez-moi de vous présenter Arif Saragih, le chef de la Milice de Jakarta. Je crois qu'il peut être un atout précieux. »


	10. Chapitre VI: Dans les ténèbres, je suis

****Chapitre 6 : Dans les ténèbres, je suis.****

 ** **Musique indicative :**** ** _ **The Sum of all fears suite**_** ** **, The sum of all fears, Jerry Goldsmith****

* * *

22 Juin 1993, École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Écosse, Royaume-Uni

Le feu se mit soudainement à crépiter dans l'âtre qui chauffait le bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Une voix rauque en sortit distinctement.

« -Albus ? Tu es là ?

-Entre Alastor, je suis seul. »

Un homme mutilé, bardé de cicatrices et boitant sur sa jambe de bois traversa le feu et arriva dans jusqu'à un fauteuil en claudiquant. C'était l'ancien chef des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie Alastor Maugrey, souvent surnommé Maugrey Fol-oeil. Contrairement à son habitude, Albus Dumbledore ne proposa ni sucrerie si boisson à son visiteur et resta le visage figé en voyant l'un de ses plus anciens amis prendre place face à lui. Entre les mains, il tenait un petit carnet noir transpercé en son centre et posé sur son bureau l'auror vit clairement ce qui s'apparentait à un croc, probablement d'un Nundu adulte compte tenu de la taille.

« -Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda l'arrivant. « Tu parlais d'une urgence, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Dumbledore prit son temps pour répondre, les yeux posés sur le petit carnet. De là où il était, Alastor pouvait sentir de faibles vibrations distinctives de la magie noire et que seuls des vétérans dans la poursuite de tels artefacts pouvaient percevoir.

« -Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy viennent de quitte mon bureau. Ils avaient d'étranges histoires à me raconter.

-Curieuse combinaison. L'année dernière tu m'avais dit que Potter avait stoppé Voldemort. Il a tourné casaque ?

-Quoi ? Non... Non pas du tout. Harry est et reste un atout précieux. Les événements de cette nuit le prouvent sans l'ombre d'un doute mais je crois... je crois que j'ai trouvé mon successeur.

-Potter ? Mais il est trop jeune ! Et tu me disais encore il y a quelques mois à quel point tu étais déçu par ses résultats scolaires. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai été aveugle, Alastor. Tout simplement aveugle. Harry est beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'y parait.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je préfère te le montrer dans la pensine, tu comprendras mieux. J'ai tiré ces souvenirs de la tête des deux plus jeunes Weasley, et de celle de Harry. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour tout analyser, j'ai quelques lettres à envoyer. »

L'auror se leva et alla jusqu'à la pensine où il plongea la tête pendant que Dumbledore sortait d'un de ses tiroirs du papier à en-tête et qu'il commençait à écrire ses missives. Pendant près d'une heure le bureau resta ainsi dans un complet silence avant qu'enfin Alastor ne ressorte de l'objet magique. Sans un mot ni une demande il alla vers un petit meuble, saisit une bouteille de brandy et deux verres, retourna dans son fauteuil, se servit une première mesure qu'il avala d'un trait puis en versa deux autres et tendit un verre à Albus, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« -Tu comprends mieux ? » Demanda le directeur.

« -Potter connaît l'occlumancie ?

-Les bases. Juste assez pour essayer de trafiquer son souvenir et penser qu'il peut me fourvoyer. Il est encore naïf. Ça passera.

-C'est de la haute magie qu'il a pratiqué contre ce serpent. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus impressionnant. Qu'il l'ait tué comme il l'a fait ou qu'il essaye de nous faire croire qu'il y est arrivé avec une épée ?

-En tout cas c'est très éloigné de l'illusion qu'il a maintenu depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je me suis laissé avoir comme un débutant de cette façon. Il est loin d'être un élève médiocre. Même Sévérus n'a rien vu et pourtant il le scrute et il le harcèle depuis le début de sa scolarité.

-Tu as toujours confiance en ce mangemort ? Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble ? A de la sénilité. C'est le genre d'engeance qu'il faudrait noyer à la naissance et pourtant il est là sous ta protection à continuer de sévir... et si tu crois que le Ministère l'ignore, tu te trompes! J'en connais qui payeraient cher pour une demi-heure en tête-à-tête avec cette charogne.

-Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec Sévérus et j'ai confiance en son instinct de préservation. Cela devrait te suffire et de toute manière ce n'est pas le sujet puisqu'il ne saura rien de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Le premier sujet c'est d'identifier cette chose. » Il désigna de la main le carnet noir. « J'imagine que tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Un horcruxe. Vu le niveau d'élaboration je dirais que c'est un premier essai. Comme je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun décès soudain de _membres proéminents de la société_ je dirais qu'il y en a au moins un autre en circulation. Voldemort est vraiment dingue pas vrai ?

-Sans aucun doute et inculte de surcroît mais cela joue à notre avantage.

-Ah ?

-Un autre jour. Il y a un second point que je veux aborder. Il est temps d'actionner Pettigrow. Lui faire rejoindre son maître et lui faire quitter Poudlard.

-Comment ? Il n'a aucune raison de partir.

-Sauf si nous mettons la bonne motivation. Je veux que tu organises la fuite de Sirius Black. Qu'il soit dans la nature pour pousser Pettigrow à se réfugier à Poudlard. Si il agit comme je le prévois et si nous réagissons convenablement il restera près des Weasley.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais qu'il quitte Poudlard et maintenant tu veux qu'il s'y réfugie ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Il s'y réfugiera tant qu'il ignorera qui est mon futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je viens d'écrire une convocation à Remus Lupin.

-Lupin ? C'est un faible. Tu comptes t'appuyer sur un jeune imbécile et un loup-garou inutile pour mener ton plan à bien ?

-J'ai besoin que tous les trois soient hantés par leurs souvenirs. Pour ça au moins Sirius fera l'affaire.

-Ah...je vois. Une réunion d'anciens copains pour pousser Pettigrow à la fuite. Ingénieux mais pourquoi faire tout ça ? Quel est l'intérêt ?

-Si Voldemort reste libre de ses mouvements il saura que nous nous attaquons à ses horcruxes. En lui envoyant un serviteur nous le poussons à se lancer dans le processus de résurrection et une fois que ce sera fait il n'aura de cesse de se concentrer sur ses forces et sur la guerre. Il a certainement senti qu'un de ses horcruxes a été détruit. Heureusement il pourra blâmer Lucius Malfoy pour cette perte et penser que nous ne savons rien de son petit stratagème.

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, effectivement. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que le jeune Harry a ce qu'il faut pour me succéder. Je dois le cerner davantage. Rétrospectivement, au regard du potentiel qu'il a démontré cette nuit, il a parfaitement réagi face aux attaques de ses camarades de classe au cours de cette année.

-Tu veux parler de la rumeur sur l'héritier de Serpentard ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir si c'est de la chance ou du talent.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans ta pensine, c'était surtout du talent.

-Certes mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je vais devoir penser aux prochains coups à lancer très rapidement. Tu as toujours tes contacts avec Barty Croupton ?

-Lequel ? Le père ou le fils ?

-Le père. Le fils sera utile plus tard, une fois Pettigrow en fuite.

-Je peux renouer des contacts si tu le veux.

-Ce serait bien. Qu'il murmure des idées de coopération internationale dans les bonnes oreilles je vais faire de même à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Son fils est toujours sous imperium ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles.

-Tu devrais _suggérer_ à Senior de réduire la pression sur Junior. Juste un peu au cas où.

-Ce sera fait. Et pour les horcruxes ?

-Je vais laisser le soin à Harry le moment venu. J'ai quelques idées pour qu'il puisse s'en charger et je vais installer un allié près de lui dans les prochains jours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Lucius Malfoy vient de renvoyer son elfe de maison. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il fasse son chemin jusqu'à faire allégeance à Harry.

-Le crétin ! Et dire qu'il se croit si malin. Pourquoi on ne l'a toujours pas exécuté ? Merlin sait si on a ce qu'il faut pour l'arrêter. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu as pitié de lui ?

-En partie. Et en partie aussi parce qu'en occupant la place qu'il occupe je m'assure qu'il n'est pas remplacé par quelqu'un de plus compétent que lui comme Parkinson ou Nott.

-A un moment ou à un autre il faudra quand-même jeter les ordures...

-Au bon moment, nous verrons.

-Hmm. Autre chose ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin que tu prennes contact avec Croaker du Département des Mystères. Qu'il autorise la sortie d'un retourneur de temps à titre exceptionnel.

-Difficile. Pas impossible. Pour quelle destination ?

-Une future élève de troisième année. Hermione Jane Granger, Griffondor.

-Tu veux qu'une adolescente ait accès à l'un des outils les plus dangereux du monde magique ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

-Elle est trop attachée aux règles et à l'autorité pour que cela lui pose un danger. C'est une bonne élève mais son imagination est très limitée. Non. J'ai besoin que Harry puisse avoir un accès direct à ce retourneur de temps pour ses propres études. L'évasion de Sirius Black donne une bonne excuse pour qu'il dispose d'une protection spéciale. Un auror, de préférence vétéran et qui ne soit pas astreint à des rotations du ministère...

-Tu veux que je lui serve de nourrice ?

-Je veux que tu lui serve de mentor. Si mes calculs sont bons, Voldemort sera de retour dans moins de trois ans. Quatre si nous avons de la chance. Aux vues de ses capacités, mon plan pour Harry Potter doit être sérieusement réévalué. J'avais prévu une intelligence et une puissance moyenne mais si le potentiel que nous avons vu ce soir se confirme, ce serait un crime de sacrifier une telle opportunité pour avancer nos projets.

-Et concernant... Lui ?

-Il y a plusieurs façons de lire une prophétie. Mon interprétation était de toute évidence partiellement erronée. Si Harry Potter ne peut pas être un mouton envoyé à abattoir, il faut le transformer en loup et j'ai besoin d'un successeur. C'est un alignement des planètes trop favorable pour être innocent. Il semble que le destin ait décidé de choses que j'ignore.

-Très bien. Comment veux-tu procéder ?

-Tu vas _suggérer_ aux Dursley d'inviter Marge, la sœur de Vernon Dursley, à Privet Drive et tu vas la doser avec une potion d'agressivité légère calibrée sur Harry. Juste assez pour provoquer une réaction violente qui puisse donner à Harry un prétexte pour quitter cette maison. Parallèlement je vais ordonner un audit d'Azkaban avec le Magenmagot. Cela forcera Fudge à visiter les lieux pour se donner bonne conscience et cela donnera une excuse à Kingsley pour qu'il arrange la fuite de Sirius Black et qu'il _élimine_ quelques problèmes mineurs qui y sont incarcérés. Je te ferais parvenir la liste dans quelques jours. Je vais également suggérer à Fudge de te placer comme protecteur pour Harry durant l'été ce sera une bonne excuse pour que vous preniez contact.

-Que veux-tu que je lui apprenne ?

-Le curriculum des élèves-aurors pour commencer. Tu lui fera jurer un serment du secret pour le temps de son apprentissage et tu me feras un compte-rendu régulier de ses progrès. Que je sache quand je devrai le prendre directement en main pour sa formation politique.

-Compris... Albus ? Tu crois qu'il a le potentiel ?

-Toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Il est puissant, c'est vrai. Et il peut même réussir mais... un jour ou l'autre il saura ce que nous avons fait. Je n'ai pas envie d'entraîner le prochain mage noir Albus. Vraiment pas.

-Tout dépendra de ce que nous arriverons à faire dans les prochains mois. J'ai confiance en Harry et ses tentatives pour rester anonyme et pour rabaisser ses capacités ne changent rien de ce que je pense de lui. Si il n'y avait pas eu la prophétie j'aurais fait en sorte que son éducation soit prise en charge par les Longdubat depuis longtemps. Avec la prophétie les choses ont été différentes et au regard de ses capacités supposées je m'étais résolu à ce qu'il soit sacrifié. Mais maintenant... j'ai de nouveau espoir, Alastor. Ce que nous accomplissons depuis des années ne sera pas en vain. J'en suis persuadé. »

* * *

4 Juillet 2010, Bureaux provisoires du Gouvernement de l'UCO, Zone verte, Singapour

« -Ils ne respectent pas les limites de l'accord. » Emilio Marquez marchait silencieusement les mains dans le dos dans ce qui était auparavant un petit jardin public aujourd'hui incorporé à ce qui serait bientôt le _Palais fédéral_ de l'Union Confédérale Océanienne. Près de lui son supérieur hiérarchique, Najib Salim, fulminait dans sa barbe.

« -Un mois ! » Poursuivit-il enragé. « Un mois et ils veulent déjà _adapter les institutions aux besoins réels de la région_. Ils ne font même pas semblant de respecter les conventions. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Ils veulent une guerre ou quoi ?

-Peut-être veulent-ils seulement voir si nous oserons relever le défi qu'ils posent ? Vous en avez parlé à Lord Harry ou à Dame Fleur ? »

Salim regarda son subordonné avec un œil mauvais. « -Vous savez bien que Dame Fleur ne s'intéresse pas aux questions internationales.

-Et Lord Harry ?

-Lord Harry m'a répété qu'il me déléguait l'ensemble des relations bilatérales tant que la Guerre ne serait pas terminée. Je ne dois le déranger avec tout ça que si je me trouve sans solution claire à adopter. Il appelle ça _des préoccupations vaguement logistiques_ et des _embarras techniques_. Je crois qu'il veut ma mort.

-Il vous a quand même soutenu sur la question des otages.

-Heureusement ! Quand je pense que Andersen voulait, je cite : _les laisser crever ces gueux_! Elle est complètement malade, et elle est Général de Légion !

-Elle était dans la provocation. Elle ne le pensait pas, j'en suis sûr...

-Et Madras elle n'y pensait pas quand elle à brûlée la ville ? Et Rangoon c'était sans doute un malentendu le bombardement de zone ? Cette femme est folle dangereuse et personne n'ose le dire.

-Si, vous.

-Mais personne ne m'écoute !

-Tout le monde vous écoute.

-Sauf Lord Harry ! _Elle à du talent Najib. Elle sait faire le travail. Elle est juste un peu à cran._ Un peu à cran ? Lors des préparatifs de l'accord bilatéral elle a suggéré d'envoyer préventivement deux bombes nucléaires sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki _en mémoire du bon vieux temps_. C'est une psychopathe !

-Elle taquinait, elle n'était pas sérieuse.

-On ne taquine pas une nation ennemie ! Pas quand on veut éviter une guerre ! Pas quand on dirige des troupes et que le premier faux mouvement entraîne l'apocalypse. Lord Harry sera bien malin quand nos hommes se feront tirer comme des lapins à cause d'une dingue et que nous nous retrouverons entre les balles de la Horde et celles des japonais ! Cette femme est un feu de forêt à côté d'une maison en allumettes et au lieu de calmer le jeu elle se balade en balançant de l'essence !

-Vous exagérez. Elle sait faire preuve de retenue. Elle l'a prouvé par le passé.

-Comment ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas arrosé Singapour au napalm ? C'était son idée ! Elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle n'avait pas les avions !

-Et aussi parce qu'elle sait écouter ses adjoints. Vous oubliez que Lord Harry et le Général Maduro ont sélectionné eux-mêmes son état-major pour éviter les dérives.

-Allez dire ça au Colonel Emmerich, vous verrez ce qu'il vous dira à propos de son père ! Andersen a la subtilité d'une tronçonneuse et la cervelle de l'arbre que la tronçonneuse découpe ! Maduro est aveugle et Lord Harry est absent. Et qui se retrouve à jouer les pompiers ? Dites-le moi ?

-Lord Harry vous fait confiance. Il connaît vos capacités et il respecte vos décisions.

-Il m'a jeté dans le vide vous voulez dire ! Il m'a jeté dans le vide et il m'a dit de voler. Et je suis non-seulement censé le faire en traînant un boulet aussi gros que l'ego d'Andersen mais aussi en évitant la DCA et en remerciant les japonais de me canarder ! Ce n'est pas de la confiance, c'est du sadisme. Il me torture inutilement ! Il fait mu-muse avec mes nerfs !

-En attendant il demande des résultats. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez répondre à Shirô Togô ?

-Que les sushis qu'il affectionne tellement voleront avant moi ! Qu'il peut se pincer avant que je me fasse hara-kiri ! Une semaine de débats. Un accord cadre cuisiné aux petits oignons. Des institutions créées avec de la dentelle et Môsieur qui proclame tout gentiment qu'on doit _adapter les institutions aux besoins réels de la région_ ? Non mais je rêve ! Il nous prends pour des amateurs.

-Si il le dit c'est qu'il a des propositions. On peut peut-être renégocier quelques points de détail de l'accord.

-Un accord dont l'encre de la signature n'est pas encore sèche !

-Mais peut-être qu'entre-temps...

-Ne faites pas l'idiot Marquez ! Togô à zéro propositions. Il veut la même chose depuis le début : Nous dégager de l'Océanie et faire croire que c'est légal. Le coup d'après c'est de nous demander de baisser nos frocs, de nous pencher en avant et de tousser ! Le seul moyen de l'éviter c'est que Lord Harry fasse quelque chose et son conseiller militaire extrême-oriental est la personne la plus extrême et la plus anti-orientale qui puisse exister !

-Je suis certain qu'il y a une solution...

-Oui, toujours la même, comme d'habitude ! Que je m'enfile le tout et que je laisse passer. J'en ai marre d'être le souffre-douleur d'une bande de cons ! On essaye de restaurer un ordre international cohérent et au lieu de vous remercier on vous jette aux lions en vous disant de lui donner des cacahuètes. Et tout le monde qui se fout de savoir si l'animal est carnivore. Au pire c'est pas grave, vous ferez un bon quatre-heures ! J'ai pas signé pour ça !

-Les japonais sont des interlocuteurs responsables, respectueux et aimables. Ils ne veulent pas plus déclencher une guerre que nous. Et c'est vrai qu'une confédération est plus compliquée à développer qu'un État centralisé. L'argument démographique est tout de même plausible, vous ne pouvez pas le nier.

-CE N'EST PAS LE SUJET ! Accepter la moindre concession maintenant c'est ouvrir la boite de Pandore sans savoir comment la refermer. Ça on peut le dire, ils sont très aimables ! Nos hommes sont sur le front à se faire massacrer et ces types nous expliquent que c'est pour la bonne cause puisqu'ils comptent nous laisser crever pour rien ! Ah ! Il doivent bien se marrer à Tokyo en ce moment. Leurs troupes sont tranquillement en train de se la couler douce en Chine à savourer le fruit de nos efforts et en plus ils se plaignent du service et veulent partir sans payer ! Je n'ai jamais vu un comportement pareil. Ils savent qu'on ne peut pas accepter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?

-Des concessions économiques ? Une modération militaire ? Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un test ?

-Évidemment que c'est un test Marquez, je l'avais deviné tout seul ! Ils jouent les gros bras parce qu'ils savent qu'on ne va pas faire sortir l'ours de sa tanière. Le chat est occupé alors les souris dansent.

-Vous voulez dire que...

-Je veux dire que si Lord Harry réagit personnellement aux provocations minables d'un simple ministre, il se place en infériorité par rapport à leur Empereur. Et comme nous n'avons aucune communication directe entre Lord Harry et lui, si nous sortons cette carte maintenant, nous ne pourrons plus jamais la dégainer. Ce qui signifie que l'on peut oublier toute action d'intimidation militaire comme moyen de pression. La bataille de Sirikit était la dernière fois que nous pouvions utiliser le prestige personnel de Lord Harry pour nous sortir du pétrin face aux japonais. Bref, nous allons devoir souquer ferme pour faire une contre-proposition à peu près digne et qui soit vide de toute modification réelle. On va la jouer à l'ancienne et préparer le maquillage. Si il veulent jouer à ce point là, on va faire dans la cosmétique et dans le grotesque. Et à ce jeu là, je suis très bon.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire que je vous charge de leur projet d'amendement de l' _Accord d'Ulaangom_. Vous allez me le dépiauter et vous allez systématiquement botter en touche. Ils veulent une modification constitutionnelle de l'UCO? Proposez de la renvoyer à un referendum populaire une fois l'UCO fondée telle que prévue par notre accord et regardez si ils aiment ça ! Une population de 45 millions d'habitants qui n'est pas complètement recensée, qui sort de la guerre civile, qui à perdue toute notion de l'État et de la démocratie, composée pour la plupart de jeunes sous-éduqués et libérés par les Légions de la République quasiment sans leur aide. On va voir si ils jouent les malins et si ils continuent à clamer vouloir _adapter les institutions aux besoins réels de la région_. Moi aussi je sais m'amuser !

-C'est retors.

-Pas autant que ce qu'ils veulent faire. Et pendant que vous planchez sur ces amendements je vais leur sortir deux ou trois petites joyeusetés personnelles. Une proposition de voyage officiel pour commencer. L'Empereur du Japon est notoirement anti-sorcier. On va voir si il apprécie une rencontre entre Chefs d'États dans les territoires libérés avec Lord Harry. J'attends vraiment de voir leur réaction et ils savent qu'une rencontre entre Lord Harry et qui que ce soit d'autre que l'Empereur serait vue comme une insulte par la République. Je vais aussi leur préparer une _mission commune de pacification_ en Micronésie. Ils veulent l'hégémonie maritime dans le Pacifique ? Pour ça il faut s'assurer que les populations insulaires soient bien au courant de ce qui se passe et soient d'accord. On va scrupuleusement respecter le _droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes_. C'est Togô qui l'a mentionné le premier après tout. On va demander des referendums locaux de rattachement à l'UCO ou au parapluie politique japonais, on va exiger des observateurs de la République pendant les votes et on va financer des _aides d'urgence_ et un _programme alimentaire_ en même temps. On va voir si leur délire de _réunification culturelle_ est aussi efficace que ça.

-Ça va envenimer nos relations, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Je ne fais qu'appliquer leurs principes. De toute évidence ils nous prennent pour des buses. On va rectifier leur jugement et on va même faire mieux. On va appliquer leur doctrine de réunification culturelle. _Pile_ là où ça fait mal. Ça va leur faire tout drôle de voir des Porte-avions de la République accoster à Hawaï et prendre possession de Pearl Harbor. Là, oui, je suis d'accord avec Andersen, ce sera _en mémoire du bon vieux temps_. Vu leur dernier coup on va les transformer diplomatiquement en petits chatons. D'un seul coup ils miauleront doucement en faisant des gros yeux pour nous faire bouger de là et leur donner des croquettes. Et on monnayera ça cher. Très cher. Ils vont ronronner, vous allez voir !

-Compris. Et pour quand voulez-vous ces contre-propositions ?

-Pour hier, Marquez ! Je les veux pour hier. Vous êtes payé pour ça que je sache ? Pour faire le boulot et me permettre de me défouler sur vous quand j'en ai besoin. Préparez-moi un dossier préalable. Je le veux dans deux heures. Et appelez Francis Ashford. Je préfère me pendre que de parler à l'autre allumée. Je vais la court-circuiter et parler directement à Lord Harry. Il me doit bien ça après sa plaisanterie de l'autre jour... _des préoccupations vaguement logistiques_... ils sont tous dingues dans ce gouvernement ! Venez, nous avons du boulot. »

Najib Salim marcha à grands pas vers une porte d'une des ailes du nouveau _Palais fédéral_ , Emilio Marquez sur ses talons. Celui-ci se dit qu'il n' avait pas besoin d'être allé sur un champ de bataille pour savoir exactement à quoi une arme de destruction massive pouvait ressembler.

* * *

19 Juillet 2010, 17h55, Siège Sectoriel de la Satis de Nagpur, Capitale du Gouvernement Indien de Transition

Octavie lut consciencieusement le document avant de le signer. C'était un ordre de mission pour l'un de ses agents intermédiaires, un des milliers qui passaient chaque semaine entre ses mains. Un travail fastidieux et que la plupart considéraient comme parfaitement inutile, preuve supplémentaire et indubitable de imbécillité inhérente des gens réunis en larges groupes et de sa propre capacité à conserver le plus parfait anonymat dans les opérations qu'elle menait secrètement.

Octavie était sans que personne ne le sache l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de la République. Un pouvoir suffisamment grand pour qu'elle ait accepté les serments inviolables et la perte de son identité lorsque Lord Harry l'avait exigé. Elle était l'un des Neuf directeurs de la Satis ou, comme ils s'appelaient entre eux, l'un des neuf Diadoques. Les compagnons de route des Protecteurs-conjoints chargés dans l'ombre de contrôler la Satis dans ses différentes attributions les protecteurs secrets de la République et de ses représentants, les éminences grises, tantôt maîtres espions, tantôt bourreaux pour la seule gloire du nouveau régime. Les implacables défenseurs de l'Ordre Républicain et les exécutants de ses plus noirs ressorts.

Même dans le cercle des Diadoques de la Satis, Octavie était une personnalité à part. Elle était, elle le savait, l'une des rares personnes encore vivantes qui avaient connu Lord Harry depuis son enfance, enfance qu'ils avaient partagé sur les bancs d'école de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas alors été de ses amis proches mais malgré la distance créée par des différences entre les Maisons et la défiance que ce système avait induit dans les relations entre les élèves, elle avait tôt fait de remarquer que derrière l'image servile et débraillée de Harry Potter se cachait un indiscutable leader, un fin observateur et un redoutable tacticien et manipulateur. Et si tout aurait du la prévenir de se tenir éloignée de lui – à commencer par sa famille de sang-pur – elle avait décidé contre toute attente de poser quelques jalons et de nouer un contact qui, sans être une relation d'amitié, était au moins une relation de camaraderie intéressée.

Le temps avait passé et Octavie, alors appelée Daphné Greengrass, avait pu voir la transformation qu'elle avait été l'une des premières à deviner. Dès leur troisième année à Poudlard, elle avait commencé à donner ponctuellement des informations sur Drago Malfoy à Harry Potter comme autant de moyens de saper l'influence que celui-ci pouvait avoir sur la Maison de Serpentard. Elle avait discrètement offert son aide au _trio d'or de Griffondor_ à la condition que nul ne soit au courant de leurs échanges, à commencer par les deux autres membres du groupe, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Sans surprise de sa part – mais à la surprise générale si cela s'était su – Harry avait accepté l'arrangement, sentant déjà bien qu'il avait besoin d'alliés de confiance auprès de lui.

La résurrection de Voldemort et les premières phases de la Guerre Noire jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore lui avait donné raison et Daphné était restée dans l'ombre, profitant du confort que lui octroyait son statut de Sang-pur tout en minant les efforts de ses camarades fils de mangemorts. La quantité d'informations qu'elle avait réussie à obtenir en trois ans avait été phénoménale et décisive – y compris après la révélation de la Magie – pour la victoire finale de la Résistance. Elle n'avait pas été membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore mais elle avait largement contribué à son existence en révélant notamment les tours de garde de la Garde Inquisioriale et en profitant de la faveur dont elle disposait auprès de Dolorès Ombrage pour glaner des renseignements.

Le comportement de Daphné Greengrass n'était pas altruiste. Héritière d'une famille de Sang-pur, elle savait que son _devoir_ serait à terme de se soumettre à un mariage arrangé, d'abandonner son indépendance et de se transformer à plus ou moins longue échéance en un trophée paradé par un homme d'une vingtaine d'année son senior dans des réceptions sans saveur et sans but. C'était le futur que l'on lui avait promis. Un cauchemar dont elle voulait tout faire pour s'échapper alors qu'elle entendait parler de modèles dont elle voulait s'inspirer. Elle était née à une époque où, pour la première fois de son histoire, la Grande-Bretagne était dirigée par trois femmes, la Reine d'Angleterre, le Premier Ministre Margaret Thatcher et le Ministre de la Magie Millicent Bagnold. Éduquée dans la plus pure tradition sorcière, Daphné ne souhaitait pas devenir un faire-valoir et elle pressentait que Harry Potter, correctement dirigé, pourrait vraisemblablement devenir une figure de la même envergure qu'Albus Dumbledore, chose d'autant plus crédible que celui-ci avait visiblement prit l'étudiant sous son aile dès son arrivée dans l'école de sorcellerie. Se rapprocher de celui qu'elle appelait encore alors « _Potter_ » quand il était dans sa période de formation ne pouvait que le placer dans de bonnes dispositions lorsque par la suite elle aurait besoin de son aide dans sa quête pour le pouvoir et la liberté.

Force avait été de constater que ses aspirations ne se transformeraient pas en réalité. A la suite de l'attaque des Mangemorts sur Poudlard et de la mort de Dumbledore – occasion lors de laquelle elle avait juré son premier serment inviolable à Harry Potter pour taire leur participation et leurs actions officieuses – Daphné avait été chargée de rester à l'écart comme une cellule dormante tandis que Harry prenait les rênes de l'Ordre du Phénix avec Alastor Maugrey. L'intensification des combats lui avait permis dans un premier temps de rester loin des pensées de ses anciens camarades de Serpentard qui avaient pour la plupart rejoints les rangs de Voldemort. Elle en avait profité pour forger son propre réseau d'informateurs au sein du Ministère de la Magie où elle officiait comme secrétaire au service des postes. Mais au fur et à mesure que les combats s'enlisaient et que les morts s'accumulaient, elle risquait toujours davantage de se trouver obligée à aller au front ou, au moins, d'épouser un de ces « _courageux Sang-purs qui veillent à la préservation de notre race_ » d'après les mots de feu Drago Malfoy. Elle avait commencé par esquiver les propositions puis, lorsque cela n'avait plus suffit, elle avait fait disparaître certains de ses poursuivants les plus têtus, généralement en donnant des informations à la Résistance et aux groupes dormants qu'elle dirigeait en sous-main derrière les lignes du mage noir. Quand enfin elle avait été convoquée auprès de Voldemort pour recevoir la marque des ténèbres, elle avait maquillé sa mort en un meurtre commis par un mangemort de bas niveau qui aurait voulu la violer et elle était partie rejoindre les forces de la Résistance.

Lord Harry l'avait récompensée de ses efforts. Il avait exigé qu'elle abandonne son nom – ce qu'elle aurait fait de tout manière – pour protéger une autre de ses taupes dans le dispositif ennemi, sa sœur Astoria, épouse Malfoy et l'une des espionnes les plus infiltrées dans les opérations de Voldemort. Daphné était tombée des nues en apprenant les activités de sa sœur et avait immédiatement accepté devant le sourire goguenard que lui avait fait le chef de la Résistance. En échange elle était devenue la stratège non-officielle de Lord Harry pour ses opérations secrètes à un moment où Mathias était encore derrière les lignes ennemis et où Gustav gérait ses propres problèmes. Elle avait choisi le pseudonyme d'Octavie pour cacher son identité et elle avait été l'une des principales architectes de la constitution et de l'organisation de la première bouture de la Satis. C'était elle, en conjonction avec Mathias, qui avait repéré ceux qui allaient plus tard en devenir les premiers Diadoques. Elle encore qui avait imaginé la création du Losange. Elle enfin qui avait conseillé Lord Harry pour qu'il mette en concurrence ce nouveau service avec les _spectres_ de Gustav.

La fin de la Guerre Noire n'avait été que le début de ses faits d'armes. Lorsque Lord Harry le lui avait proposé, elle avait refusé de récupérer son identité. Astoria était morte assassinée par son époux sur les ordres de Voldemort et ses parents étaient morts lorsque la marque des ténèbres avait détruite l'Armée Noire. Elle savait que pour les quelques sorciers encore vivants, son nom était synonyme de traîtrise et elle souhaitait avant tout conserver ses responsabilités, chose impossible si elle redevenait une citoyenne comme les autres. A la place elle avait demandé un poste taillé parfaitement pour elle et lorsque la Satis était née des cendres de la Résistance, Octavie avait été officiellement nommée Directrice de la Division 5, la Division des Affaires Extérieures. A ce titre elle était l'alter ego du Cheikh Najib Salim pour les opérations de la Satis, elle gérait les OEL ou, plus communément, les Opérations Extérieures Longues et elle coordonnait les activités de Renseignement extérieur, les espions envoyés à l'étranger, les stratégies d'infiltration, de propagande et de désinformation et l'accaparement technologique dans certains domaines ciblés. Elle était ainsi à l'origine de la création du _Bureau 081_ qui serait par la suite l'une des opérations les plus connues et les plus réussies de la Satis hors des frontières de la République.

Cadette des Diadoques de la Satis, Octavie était néanmoins l'une des plus redoutables de ses membres juste après Mathias. Elle était d'ailleurs en conflit régulier avec ce dernier sur les attributions des OS, les Opérations Spéciales, sur lesquelles il avait la haute main et qui venaient régulièrement troubler ses plans les plus subtils. Enfin, et c'était là un point capital, Octavie était la seule des neuf membres de la Satis dont l'identité était connue à la fois de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur. Considérant le pouvoir phénoménal dont disposait la Satis il fallait, pour maintenir une égalité entre les Protecteurs-conjoints, qu'ils aient le même nombre de fidèles dans ses instances dirigeantes. Les protocoles de la Satis supposaient que l'identité des Diadoques était connue d'un seul des Protecteurs-conjoints. Lord Harry avait la fidélité absolue de quatre des neuf, de même que Dame Fleur et si Mathias était officiellement chef de la Satis, la réalité de ce pouvoir collégial résidait dans les votes des actions dont Octavie, en tant que seul membre connu des deux parties, était régulièrement l'arbitre. Et si plus que jamais alors que la Guerre contre la Horde touchait à sa fin la parole des Protecteurs-conjoints avait force de loi pour les membres de la Satis et à fortiori pour les Diadoques, Daphné savait qu'elle avait entre ses mains un outil fondateur pour l'ascension vers le pouvoir suprême de celui qu'elle avait décidé de suivre près de deux décennies auparavant.

Retournant à ses dossiers, Octavie signa un ordre de mission qui, elle le savait, allait une fois encore la mettre en concurrence directe avec Mathias et peut-être même avec Léopold, un autre de ses collègues placé lui sous l'autorité de Dame Fleur. Souriant légèrement, elle rangea ce document dans un classeur noir qu'elle laissa à l'attention de son chef de cabinet. Elle avait eu raison de conseiller à Lord Harry de diviser les compétences de la Satis pour éviter une trop grande accumulation du pouvoir entre des mains uniques. C'était l'environnement parfait pour qu'elle puisse tisser les intrigues complexes dont elle avait le secret. Une occasion pour elle de faire valoir que plus encore que Mathias, elle était le véritable maître de la Satis au service des Protecteurs-conjoints mais suffisamment indépendante pour mener d'elle-même ses propres actions. La fidélité ne supposait pas l'aveuglement et ne supposait pas non plus que l'on manque d'ambition. Elle savait que Lord Harry le comprenait. Il la connaissait depuis Poudlard et il n'aurait jamais donné son accord si il n'avait pas su à quel point elle pouvait être ambitieuse. La seule question était de savoir si elle l'était pour le plus grand bien ou pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

Peu nombreux pouvaient se vanter de connaître la réponse à cette question.

* * *

20 Juillet 2010 : Siège de Perth

Humour noir ou réalisme froid, la Horde portait bien son nom. Le flot de soldats vêtus de loques et dont les fusils n'étaient plus que des bâtons qui s'approchait sans discontinuer de Perth en était la plus parfaite représentation. Que ce soit sur le théâtre des opérations, dans les territoires encore occupés par la Horde où dans ceux déjà libérés par la coalition de la République et du Japon, le sentiment était le même : la guerre contre la Horde touchait inexorablement à sa fin.

Le printemps 2010 avait signé la débâcle des forces de la Horde en Asie du sud-est. A la suite de la bataille du Lac de Sirikit, de la capture de Singapour puis de la bataille de Jakarta, les forces de la Horde s'étaient enfuies et avaient perdu pied dans les territoires encore sous leur contrôle. Les rumeurs de l'avancée de la coalition avaient déclenché des émeutes et des révoltes que les généraux de la Horde encore aux commandes de troupes opérationnelles réprimaient dans le sang mais sans que cela ne suffise à réduire la détermination des populations opprimées. La plupart des camps de concentration construits avaient été liquidés et les charniers se comptaient par milliers sur les chemins que parcouraient les Légions et les troupes d'assaut japonaises déployées sur les différents points chauds.

En dépit des efforts de coordination entre les troupes de l'Empire du Japon et l'État-major de la République, la rivalité était féroce et était exacerbée par la capture de prises d'importance par une faction ou par l'autre. L'opération commando _Jolie môme_ et la libération du camp de concentration de Tambora par les forces du Losange avait d'une manière ou d'une autre été ébruitée et avait suscité l'ire des japonais qui s'était rendus compte que par cette action la République avait fait main basse sur plusieurs années de recherches scientifiques d'importance menées par des experts et des chercheurs de premier plan qui y avaient été incarcérés. Ceux-ci de même que leurs recherches avaient été exfiltrées et relocalisés d'abord au Refuge, l'ancienne ville de Khraghni'zaragh dans les Alpes suisses puis dans une base de recherche secrète sur l'île de Pianosa en mer Méditerranée.

Cette opération avait été le coup d'envoi d'une débauche de moyens et de subterfuges pour prendre les lieux et les personnels stratégiques disséminés à travers l'Océanie. La Horde avait perdu la domination maritime depuis longtemps au profit de l'Empire du Japon mais elle restait cramponnée à chaque îlot sous son contrôle, ce qui supposait l'envoi de forces débarquement sur quasiment toutes les îles de l'archipel indonésien. Officiellement le théâtre des opérations avait été délimité pour la République comme pour le Japon. Les Philippines, Bornéo et Sulawesi entraient dans le giron militaire japonais. Sumatra, Java et les îles de la Sonde, dans le domaine de compétence républicain. Dans les faits une course acharnée s'était engagée par les deux parties avec un objectif clair : être le premier à poser le pied en Australie et prendre _les six derniers joyaux_ de la Horde ainsi appelés par les médias internationaux à savoir Perth, Sydney, Canberra et Melbourne et en Nouvelle Zélande les villes de Wellington et d'Auckland.

Si l'Australie et la Nouvelle Zélande étaient deux objectifs si importants pour la République et pour le Japon, c'était parce que contrairement au reste de l'Océanie ces deux territoires n'avaient pas été inclus dans ceux dévolus à l'UCO, l'Union Confédérale Océanienne. La prise de contrôle de ces terres permettrait ainsi d'être en position de force lors des négociations ultérieures, lorsque serait convoquée une conférence de paix chargée de décider de leur sort. Ce serait également l'occasion de piller les ressources et les biens et de capturer des civils de valeur qui pourraient par la suite être échangés contre d'autres en fonction des besoins d'une partie ou de l'autre. De fait, en terme de ressources humaines et scientifiques, la prise du camp de concentration de Tambora donnait un avantage indiscutable à la République dans les domaines de la recherche scientifique et technique de pointe. Un avantage compétitif nécessaire comparativement à la mainmise sur les ressources et le potentiel technique et industriel opéré par le Japon en Corée et en Chine depuis près de dix ans.

C'était dans ce cadre que la République avait décidé d'accélérer ses plans et de former une tête de pont sur le continent australien à Perth. Naturellement une autre raison, plus officieuse, était le sauvetage et la mise en quarantaine de la famille Weasley et de la communauté qu'elle avait formée. Il était impensable que la Horde ou pire, que le Japon, capture des individus disposant d'autant d'informations confidentielles sur les Protecteurs-conjoints et leur passé. C'était également la raison pour laquelle il avait un temps été envisagé de bombarder l'ensemble de la zone pour être sûr d'éliminer d'importants risques à la sécurité et à la stabilité de la République.

La prise de Perth par la République avait été vécue comme un coup de tonnerre par tous les belligérants, y compris par un dont les autres ignoraient encore l'existence mais qui, suite à cette opération, décida de se révéler. La bataille navale du 26 février avait été suivie par une seconde les 19, 20 et 21 mars lorsque une armada de la Horde partie de ses ports d'attaches de Port Lincoln dans la péninsule d'Eyre et de Emu Bay sur l'Île Kangourou avait tenté de couler les quelques navires de l'escadre républicaine calfeutrés dans la baie de Perth. Une seconde escadre de la République arrivée en renfort et dont le commandement fut confié au Commandant Von Mühlberg déjà en charge de la défense de la cité, manœuvra de telle manière qu'une série d'engagements eurent lieu autour le Cap Naturaliste et jusqu'au large du Cap Leeuwin sur près de 100 kilomètres carrés. En dépit d'un plan d'action valable et de la bravoure des marins engagés dans le combat, ces engagements tournèrent pourtant à la défaveur de la République lorsque les renforts attendus de la 4ème flotte japonaise positionnée au large des îles Barrow étaient resté sur leur position au lieu de faire mouvement vers le sud. Face à ce que la République avait dénoncé comme un acte de traîtrise des autorités japonaises, l'amirauté impériale avait mollement prétexté une série d'avaries pour justifier son manque de soutien. Le message n'en était pas moins clair : les japonais ne voulaient pas que la République s'installe à Perth et ils étaient prêts à tout pour l'y contenir et pour saboter ses efforts à défaut de la détruire directement.

Une répercussion immédiate de la prise de Perth avait été dans le changement drastique de stratégie de la Horde. Toutes les forces vives encore présentes en Indonésie et dans les îles bordant l'Australie à l'exception de la Nouvelle-Guinée et des Philippines avaient été évacuées en bon ordre et rapatriées sur les côtes d'Australie Occidentale. De même la flotte de la Horde avait été redirigée dans la Mer de Corail et autour des îles Salomon. L'objectif de cette manœuvre était limpide: Liao Deng comptait écraser la République à Perth pour conserver l'intégralité de son contrôle sur l'île-continent tandis que ses forces navales se renforçaient pour barrer la route à une éventuelle attaque de revers de la part du Japon voire pour tenter une offensive maritime depuis les îles Fidji vers l'archipel des Carolines puis des Philippines dans un axe sud-est nord-ouest. De toute évidence Liao Deng avait soit prit le contrôle direct des opérations, soit il avait délégué un officier compétent pour établir sa stratégie.

En tout état de causes, ces nouvelles étaient loin de ravir les généraux républicains à commencer par Elena Maduro qui face à la concentration navale de la Horde ne pouvait pas continuer l'avancée des Légions dans les îles de la Sonde et au Timor sans placer un risque inacceptable sur ses lignes logistiques déjà distendues. L'Amiral Nadia Rossi non plus n'était pas heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Les capacités navales de la République, quoique importantes, étaient presque exclusivement employées à la protection du littoral du sous-continent indien et en Indochine. Peu de bâtiments pouvaient être distraits sans poser des risques importants à la sécurité des territoires déjà pacifiés ce qui empêchait un embarquement et un transfert massif de troupes pour renforcer Perth. Les navires transporteurs de troupes ne pouvaient pas prendre la mer sans un convoi pour protéger leurs déplacements et il était hors de question de prendre le risque de perdre des légions entières si d'aventure un convoi peu défendu croisait le chemin d'une escadre de la Horde.

En clair depuis le 26 février 2010, les forces d'exfiltration de la Satis et les marins du convoi de l'opération _Jolie môme_ étaient seules en milieu hostile, si ce n'est d'un maigre renfort des hommes survivants de la seconde escadre. En tout moins de 2 900 hommes chargés de constituer et de protéger une tête de pont en vue d'une offensive dans l'impossibilité de se faire et contre laquelle toutes les dernières forces vives de la Horde à l'ouest du 132ème méridien-est se dirigeaient. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un rapport de force déséquilibré. Le ridicule de la force expéditionnaire était tel qu'elle serait balayée en quelques heures dès que les forces d'avant-garde de la 26ème Armée de la Horde positionnée autour du camp de prisonniers de Ooldea, dans la plaine de Nullarbor, au sud du Grand Désert de Victoria, auraient fait mouvement vers Perth.

Personne n'était dupe de la capacité de la République à garantir sa position en Australie Occidentale, à commencer par l'État-major général et jusqu'à Lord Harry lui-même. D'un point de vue militaire et stratégique, Perth était certes une prise importante puisqu'elle pouvait servir de point de départ d'une action décisive contre le dernier fief de la Horde et sur la capitale désignée de Liao Deng : Sydney. La capture et la conservation de Perth permettait une projection des Légions à travers l'Australie en utilisant notamment les infrastructures toujours existantes de la ligne de chemin de fer intercontinentale qui reliait en moins de quatre jours les deux villes. A condition que les lignes soient toujours en bonne condition et n'aient pas été sabotées, cela pouvait être un moyen efficace d'éviter les dernières poches de résistance de la Horde en Mer du Timor, en Mer d'Arafura et en Mer du Corail.

En dépit de ces avantages indéniables qui pouvaient potentiellement diviser par deux le temps encore nécessaire pour détruire la Horde et capturer Liao Deng, la vraie difficulté de cette situation résidait dans les conséquences politiques inhérentes à ce déploiement de forces. Jusqu'alors, et malgré les défaites subies par elles, les Légions ne s'étaient jamais retirées d'un théâtre d'opérations à la suite d'un revers militaire. Le haut commandement de la République avait pu temporiser, avait pu redéployer des forces, avait pu revoir sa stratégie, mais jamais dans son histoire certes courte mais déjà glorieuse elle n'avait reconnu un échec total et insurmontable. Si Perth était reprise, si les quelques hommes qui y étaient étaient capturés, si l'enclave était conquise, cela ne serait évidemment pas une défaite majeur pour le camp républicain. L'avancée de la République était constante et ne subissait pas un accroc dans la Mer du Timor mais ce serait un grave aveu de faiblesse, notamment vis-à-vis des japonais qui, eux, n'avaient jamais eu à reculer devant l'ennemi depuis le début de leur déploiement militaire.

Politiquement, Perth était un cauchemar, d'autan plus que Liao Deng avait clairement choisi d'écraser la République une bonne fois pour toutes à au moins un endroit du globe. Il ne s'y trompait pas plus que Lord Harry : la guerre était perdue pour lui. Il ne s'agissait donc pas de sauver quoi que ce soit des restes de son empire en lambeaux militairement et humainement sa position était intenable. Il s'agissait pour lui de perdre la guerre et de gagner l'Histoire : et quel meilleur moyen que d'y parvenir en réduisant au silence parmi les forces les plus redoutables de la République ? Tel était l'enjeu du combat qui allait se dérouler dans ces terres du bout du monde. Tel était également la raison pour laquelle il choisissait d'abandonner certaines de ses dernières positions stratégiques en vidant notamment sa dernière grande base occidentale de Bathurst Island, au large de Darwin, afin de diriger ses hommes vers le sud et Perth.

Malgré le manque de ravitaillement et de renforts, les hommes de Perth maintenaient une communication continue avec l'état-major républicain et disposaient ainsi de toutes les informations récupérées par les services de renseignement. De fait ils savaient que trois colonnes d'assaut se dirigeaient vers eux pour une force militaire totale de près de 750 000 combattants. Ils savaient en outre que ces colonnes, du fait de leur taille et de leur manque de matériel motorisé, avançait lentement et mettrait au moins deux mois à faire jonction avant de se lancer sur Perth. Ils savaient enfin que toute la région dans les deux cent kilomètres autour de Perth était largement dépeuplée et habitée seulement de quelques réfugiés ayant eu la chance de pouvoir se cacher lors des campagnes d'enrôlement forcé de la Horde les années précédentes. Autant d'aides auxiliaires précieuses mais qui ne comptaient pas plus d'une dizaine de milliers de civils incapables de se battre de manière efficace.

Le problème était épineux pour Lord Harry jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, attablé au dessus d'une des nombreuses cartes qui jonchaient ses quartiers provisoires à Singapour, il appelle l'un des elfes de maison attachés au service de la Famille Black et dont il était, depuis le décès de son parrain près de quinze ans auparavant, le chef de famille. Tout en se faisant servir son repas, Lord Harry réalisa qu'il disposait encore d'un trésor caché, un atout dont il pouvait peut-être se servir pour sortir de son problème : La bibliothèque de la famille Black. De sinistre réputation dans le monde feutré de la magie britannique tant les rumeurs sur ce qu'elle contenait alimentaient l'imagination des sorciers depuis des générations, cette bibliothèque avait été l'objet de nombreuses convoitises au fil des ans – le dernier prétendant en date n'étant nul autre que Voldemort, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait si pressement poussé pour l'engagement des frères Black parmi ses Mangemorts – mais elle avait aussi été une arme dévastatrice à part entière entre les mains expertes des différents chefs de famille tant la crainte qu'elle procurait pouvait favoriser des accords politiques en faveur du clan des Black.

Considérant les circonstances dans lesquelles il était devenu le chef de famille, Lord Harry avait été l'unique dépositaire de cette bibliothèque et il en avait été l'utilisateur exclusif pendant des années. La Guerre Noire et la recherche des Horcruxes l'avait poussé à se plonger dans les arcanes de ce qui avait participé à l'édification de l'une des familles les plus puissantes et les plus mystérieuses de Grande-Bretagne et ainsi il était entré dans les mystères obscurs de la magie et connus d'une frange infime d'initiés. Mais au delà de savoirs en magie noire – ou comme elle était nommée par ses praticiens, de _haute magie_ – Lord Harry avait découvert le véritable secret de cette bibliothèque, ce qui en faisait un trésor unique en son genre et la base de la prédominance des Black de manière quasi-ininterrompue pendant plus de cinq siècles sur la sorcellerie britannique. Cette bibliothèque était également composée d'ouvrages de magie et des sommes bibliographiques des plus grands penseurs de leurs époques, des plus grands économistes et des théoriciens militaires moldus. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Lord Harry en découvrant _Vom Kriege_ de Carl Von Clausewitz discrètement placé à côté du _Traité d'Alchimie fondamentale_ de Nicolas Flamel et du _Malleus Maleficarum_ de Henrich Kramer et Jacques Sprenger. Les Black avaient scrupuleusement constitué une somme bibliographique regroupant, autour d'un index magiquement actualisé, les savoirs de tous ceux qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avaient été les influences de leur temps. On y trouvait nombre d'incunables, des textes anciens calligraphiés avec soin et jusqu'à des documents que la plupart des gens considéraient comme perdus. Ainsi, ce que la population appelait les _fragments_ d'Héraclite existait sous sa forme originale et intégrale dans cette bibliothèque sous le titre _Du Logos_. La base du pouvoir des Black – en plus de leurs méthodes particulières dans l'emploi de leurs elfes de maison – reposait ainsi sur une utilisation sorcière des idées et des concepts développés par les moldus. Une œuvre d'autant plus impressionnante et étonnante compte tenu du mépris officiellement revendiqué par des générations de ses membres pour les réalisations et les découvertes de ces mêmes moldus. C'était de cette somme dont Lord Harry allait tirer partie.

Bien qu'il ne s'en félicite pas particulièrement ni n'en tire une grande fierté, Lord Harry était un homme lettré et et un intellectuel loin d'être médiocre. Les années de batailles sanglantes entrecoupées de longues périodes d'inactivité avaient favorisé la lecture des grands classiques aussi, à chaque instant dont il pouvait disposer dans son agenda surchargé, il tentait de prendre un livre et de continuer la formation en autodidacte qu'il avait débuté alors qu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Un examen poussé de l'index de la bibliothèque des Black – une base de données de près de 600 000 ouvrages écrits dans une cinquantaine de langues – lui permit de mettre la main sur quelques documents d'importance. D'abord un petit traité de 1935 du Général Ludendorff intitulé _Der totale Krieg_ qui avait inspiré la plupart des généraux allemands pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, à commencer par Erich Van Manstein. Dans ce manuel il était évoqué les _potentiels économiques et industriels_ et surtout l'influence croissante de la logistique et du renseignement dans une guerre, par nature asymétrique, puisqu'elle n'opposait pas, d'après l'auteur, deux armées mais deux armées auxquelles étaient adjointes deux _fronts intérieurs_ et deux populations potentiellement soumises à une propagande plus ou moins forte. Et si l'auteur était loin d'être une référence considérant ses opinions et ses actions à travers son époque – il avait été l'un des premiers et des principaux soutiens de Adolf Hitler lors de l'épisode du Putsh de la brasserie de 1923 – sa qualité militaire était indubitable, à tel point que ses écrits avaient servi de référence pour l'ensemble des forces armées et des officiers généraux à travers le monde, et cela plusieurs décennies après son décès.

Un second livre, déjà confidentiel avant la Guerre Noire et devenu introuvable depuis la fin du conflit était un traité de 1961 écrit à l'issue de la Guerre d'Algérie par le Colonel Trinquier et intitulé _La Guerre Moderne_. Considéré dès sa parution comme le manuel par excellence de la guerre contre-insurrectionnelle de par l'importance soulignée du renseignement, de la maîtrise et du maillage du terrain et des forces qui s'y déplacent, ce livre avait d'une manière ou d'une autre trouvée sa place dans la bibliothèque de la famille, probablement sous l'impulsion de Arcturus Black dont les agissements, peu connus mais réels, avaient été nombreux pendant toute la période de la décolonisation britannique et française, notamment en Afrique. Véritable leçon de stratégie et de tactique contre-insurrectionnelle, ce texte avait été l'une des bases théoriques dans la formation de toutes les forces spéciales occidentales et avait concrètement connu son heure de gloire lors de son emploi quasi-littéral pendant les guerres sales en Amérique latine des années 1970 et 1980.

Deux autres textes attirèrent l'attention de Lord Harry. Le premier était un document qu'il avait lui-même placé dans sa bibliothèque et dont il s'était fait le gardien depuis la mort de son auteur : Une ébauche d'un document intitulé _Mes mémoires des guerre : une lutte contre les Mangemorts_ écrit par nul autre que Alastor Maugrey. Témoignage de la lutte pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort et récit des quelques premières années de la Guerre Noire, c'était un document précieux qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'achever avant de tomber lors de la destruction de Londres. Recueil de ses pensées et de ses hésitations, c'était aussi un formidable outil sur les techniques de contre-guérilla magique puis, lorsque la situation fut inversée, sur les moyens de poursuivre une lutte de guérilla. Alastor Maugrey, que Lord Harry tenait pour le père spirituel de la Satis avait poussé le détail jusqu'à la description de tactiques employables par des sorciers pour optimiser une lutte de guérilla, à commencer par son désormais célèbre _stratagème du triple saut_ , une méthode de transplanage de groupe visant à éviter tout suivi par un ennemi capable de repérer les traces magiques laissées lors de tels déplacements.

Le dernier texte n'était pas un livre à proprement parler mais une série de notes datées du 29 juin 1957 et signées du Colonel Lacheroy. Document extraordinaire, à la base de son intervention remarquée le 2 juillet 1957 à la Sorbonne à Paris, c'était un condensé de ce qui allait, par la suite, être appelé la _doctrine Lacheroy_ en ce qu'elle théorisait tout à la fois les différentes phases de développement de la guerre révolutionnaire et le système des hiérarchies parallèles. Fondement de la guerre contre-insurrectionnelle cette doctrine avait été employée à travers le globe pendant près de cinquante ans et jusqu'à la révélation de la magie. Et si cette doctrine, son auteur ou son utilisation n'avait jamais été connue du grand public dans le détail, ses effets avaient, eux, eu des conséquences considérables sur l'évolution des relations internationales pendant toute la seconde partie du XX ème siècle.

Comment ce document avait atterrit dans la bibliothèque des Black ? Mystère. Toujours est-il que c'est sur la base de ces différents textes que Lord Harry développa, lors de quelques jours fiévreux où il s'isola de tous et où il laissa complètement le commandement à ses généraux les plus fidèles, l'armature de ce qui serait par la suite appelée la _Stratégie de la force invisible :_ L'outil stratégique qui allait assurer la prédominance de la République dans le domaine militaire pour les décennies à venir.

Le principe de base était simple. Une armée disposait à la fois d'une puissance absolue et d'une puissance relative. Puissance absolue d'abord en ce qu'il était possible de quantifier la puissance _potentielle_ exercée par une armée lorsqu'elle était projetée sur un champ de bataille et qu'il était également possible de quantifier la puissance _ressentie_ effectivement lorsque cette armée était déployée sur le terrain. De fait par exemple, la puissance _maximale_ d'une armée consistait en la puissance qu'elle pouvait, lorsqu'elle était au maximum de ses capacités, employer quelque soit la tactique qui pouvait par ailleurs être développée. Ainsi une armée ne pouvait pas tirer plus de balles que la somme des balles dont l'ensemble des membres de l'armée disposaient. Cette somme de balles, supposant qu'aucune ne manque sa cible, constituait la _puissance de tir maximale_ de l'armée. Cette puissance maximale devait ensuite être modérée par la tactique, par le potentiel d'échec lors d'un tir, par les aléas techniques, climatiques, humains, etc. Autant de facteurs qui faisaient passer la puissance _maximale_ en puissance _potentielle_. Celle-ci devait en outre être mise en facteur des résultats lors d'un engagement avec un ennemi. Ainsi, paraphrasant Sun Tzu, l'objectif était toujours pour un belligérant de réussir ses buts de guerre en ayant à déployer le moins de force possible, c'est-à-dire en conservant sa puissance _potentielle_ au minimum tandis que sa puissance _ressentie_ serait quant à elle maximale.

Ces notions de puissance _maximale_ , de puissance _potentielle_ et de puissance _ressentie_ devaient en outre être mises à l'aune d'une autre valeur rendue particulièrement importante dans le cadre d'un affrontement magique : la _puissance relative_. Celle-ci considérait une chose : la puissance d'une armée dépend principalement de son lieu d'implantation physique. Autrement dit, plus une armée est éloignée d'un territoire plus son impact sur le territoire est faible et négligeable. La tactique de guérilla employée dans les conflits asymétriques vise précisément à éviter ce problème en faisant au maximum _ressentir_ la présence d'une force armée dans un territoire où il est invisible et numériquement inférieur. Face à un ennemi conventionnel, cette technique peut être particulièrement efficace en ce qu'elle nécessite, pour être convenablement combattue, qu'un nombre considérable de forces reste stationnée pour protéger des territoires qui seront simplement évités par les combattants appliquant cette technique.

Dans ce cadre, l'idée de Lord Harry était simple. Utiliser la magie pour transformer des unités conventionnelles en unités de guérilla. La méthode était aisée à appliquer. Au lieu de provoquer une bataille conventionnelle contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur, il s'agissait de déplacer rapidement, par transplanage, des unités conventionnelle qui allaient attaquer rapidement un objectif précis avant de disparaître. Dans la mesure où tout attaque supposerait une communication et une coordination de l'ennemi pour une riposte potentielle, c'est-à-dire pour qu'elle puisse appliquer sa propre puissance potentielle, il s'agissait de noyer l'ennemi sous des informations qui, quoique toutes vraies, ne feraient pas sens tactiquement et jusqu'à pousser des groupes armés complets à se piéger eux-mêmes et à s'autodétruire.

Dans les faits, pour que cette tactique puisse s'appliquer effectivement, il fallait que les forces opérant ce genre de stratégies soient à la fois assez puissantes et assez symboliques pour forcer l'intérêt des armées ennemis et les détourner de leurs buts de guerre initiaux. C'est la raison pour laquelle Lord Harry envoya ostensiblement la fine fleur de son armée, ses régiments sorciers et la Garde Blanche pour mener à bien cette opération. Pendant tout le mois de juin, Lord Harry avait préparé son opération en retirant progressivement les bataillons magiques des Légions pour les mettre sous son commandement direct. Dirigé par le Commandant Zeller, promu quelques semaines après la victoire du Lac de Sirikit, il avait ensuite fait parachuter ses régiments de la Garde Blanche sur tout le pourtour de la _Geographe Bay_ dans un rayon de 100 kilomètres au sud de Perth. Rassemblés autour de la réserve naturelle de Culbin, ils y avaient monté une base qui serait le véritable point névralgique de la tête de pont là où Perth ne serait que l'objectif officiel et visible.

Dès le départ de ses hommes, Lord Harry avait développé une division de la zone d'opération en trois espaces concentriques tout autour du principal point stratégique de la région : l'aéroport de Perth. Le premier cercle était la _Zone verte_ , un périmètre défendu de six kilomètres de côté entourant la rade de Perth et le goulet de Swan. Cette zone, dite _zone d'exclusion_ devait être maintenue à tout prix libre de troupes ennemies. Objectif principal de la Horde, c'était aussi le point de repli ultime des forces de la République en cas d'une évacuation qui se ferait alors par les airs.

Le second cercle était la _Zone orange_ , un périmètre de cent kilomètres autour de Perth et qui incluait également le Fort de Culbin. Cette zone, familièrement appelée la _zone d'abatage_ devait être l'endroit où les dernières forces des différentes colonnes de la Horde, harcelées de toutes parts, seraient exterminées par les forces mobiles de la Garde Blanche et par des frappes ciblées de l'artillerie de marine stationnée à Perth. Il s'agissait ici d'appliquer des frappes chirurgicales, c'est à dire une _puissance_ _ressentie_ maximale pour éliminer jusqu'au dernier toutes les forces pouvant entrer dans ce périmètre. C'était également là que les combats les plus durs auraient probablement lieu puisque ce serait là que les troupes de la Horde survivantes, c'est à dire les plus entraînées, les plus aguerries et les plus méfiantes, se trouveraient. Un alliage mortel avec lequel les forces de la République devraient compter.

Le troisième cercle était la plus étendu et celui où, Lord Harry l'espérait, se dérouleraient la plupart des combats. Large de quatre cent kilomètres autour du second cercle – et s'étendant donc jusqu'à cinq cent kilomètres de Perth – cette _zone rouge_ était géographiquement délimitée au nord par la Baie Shark jusqu'au Lake Austin puis, dans une direction nord-ouest, sud-est, vers le Lac Barlee puis le Lac Lefroy et plein sud jusqu'au village côtier de Espérance en face de l'Archipel de la Recherche. C'était dans cet espace que les forces déployées par Lord Harry pour son opération _Épiméthée_ allaient principalement œuvrer en ciblant prioritairement le train logistique des différentes colonnes de la Horde, leurs troupes motorisées et leurs quelques forces sorcières. Si ce plan était une réussite, les armées de la Horde, dépourvues d'eau et de nourriture, mourraient de faim et de soif dans le désert avant même d'avoir pu attaquer le cœur du dispositif de la République.

Aidé de son contingent de 10 000 hommes de la Garde Blanche – garde dont les effectifs avaient été rétablis lors d'une campagne de recrutement interne à la suite de la Bataille du Lac de Sirikit – Lord Harry, appuyé par sept hélicoptères de combat et d'un escadron d'avions de chasse, divisa ses forces pour les transformer en équipes commando de cinquante hommes chargés de harceler l'ennemi. A ces 10 000 hommes d'élites furent adjoints deux détachements de 2 500 hommes de la Satis et du Losange dont la mission était principalement le soutien technique, logistique et de renseignement, la surveillance des infrastructures et des réseaux de communication et le génie. La particularité de cette organisation était la grande flexibilité et la grande indépendance de chaque cohorte par rapport aux autres. Dans les faits, chaque cohorte était commandée par un sergent, lui-même adjoint d'un caporal. Le sergent recevait régulièrement des ordres de mission de la part de sa hiérarchie – du Commandant Zeller et des capitaines de la Garde Blanche restés à Perth et à Culbin – mais outre des instructions générales, chaque cohorte avec une totale liberté de mouvement sur son territoire dédié et la liberté des moyens et des méthodes pour harceler, fatiguer et détruire l'ennemi. Lord Harry avait exigé que toutes les cohortes soient en situation de complète autonomie et restent mobiles. Reliées par radio et disposant de localisateurs GPS – une technologie en passe d'être découverte au moment de la révélation de la magie et restée entre les mains des militaires jusqu'à sa redécouverte par la République – les cohortes recevaient une fois toutes les deux semaines des vivres par hélicoptère et à partir de la mi-juin 2010 les premières opérations de harcèlement commencèrent.

Trois colonnes de la Horde se dirigeaient vers Perth. La première, d'environ 75 000 hommes, provenait de la ville de Adélaïde, l'ancienne capitale de l'Australie méridionale transformée en camp de concentration à ciel ouvert depuis sa capture par Liao Deng. C'était également là qu'était stationnée une part non négligeable de la flotte de la Horde en partance pour la mer de Corail et là que le dernier QG de campagne de la Horde s'était installé pour coordonner les mouvements de ses troupes. Quelque soit la suite de la bataille de Perth, nul assaut sur Sydney ne pourrait être lancé avant d'avoir capturé Adélaïde et éliminé les officiers qui s'y trouvaient et qui figuraient parmi les plus compétents de la Horde. D'après les renseignements glanés par la Satis, cette colonne devrait suivre au choix deux itinéraires : soit en ligne directe en longeant la ligne de chemin de fer intercontinentale, périple comparativement plus court mais plus dangereux en ce qu'il traversait la plaine semi-aride de Nullabor et surtout, sur plus de 300 kilomètres, le Grand Désert de Victoria soit en suivant le littoral de la grande baie australienne, périple plus long mais qui pourrait potentiellement davantage économiser l'énergie des soldats de la Horde. En fonction de l'itinéraire choisi, la stratégie de harcèlement de la République devrait être adaptée.

La seconde colonne provenait de Bathurst Island et de Darwin, sur la côte de la mer de Timor. Plus qu'une base, cet emplacement avait été choisi par Liao Deng comme point principal de ralliement pour toutes les troupes qu'il avait encore à disposition dans les îles indonésiennes et en mer d'Arafura. Composée de vétérans de la Horde, cette armée de plus de 500 000 hommes était devenue, suite à ses pertes considérables, l'épine dorsale de sa puissance et l'atout maître sur lequel elle comptait pour résister le plus longtemps possible aux assauts de la République et du Japon. D'après la Satis, cette colonne serait la plus vulnérable en ce qu'elle ne disposerait que d'un seul itinéraire possible pour attaquer Perth : compte tenu de la destruction totale de toutes les localités du nord-ouest de l'Australie par la Horde depuis près d'une décennie, ce groupe ne disposerait d'aucune source de ravitaillement sur son chemin – surtout compte tenu de sa taille – et devrait donc aller le plus vite possible pour traverser le Grand Désert de Sable, le Désert de Tanami puis le Grand Désert de Victoria. Un trajet de plus de 2 000 kilomètres que cette colonne devrait effectuer en ne comptant que sur ses capacités logistiques et ses ressources propres pour survivre pour pour expulser la République de Perth. Si ce groupe parvenait à sortir vivant de cet enfer, la République ne pourrait pas le stopper.

La dernière colonne était quant à elle plus composite. Issue d'une campagne de recrutement obligatoire sur toute la côte orientale l'Australie, cette force de près de 120 000 hommes était militairement faible et sous-équipée. Rassemblée à marche forcée autour du village de Blackall dans l'ancienne région du Queensland – à environ 950 kilomètres au nord-ouest de Brisbane – cette troupe était à la fois la plus éloignée de Perth – distante de près de 3 000 kilomètres – et celle à laquelle échoirait le trajet le plus difficile. Une traversée d'est en ouest de l'Australie en passant d'abord par les plaines du Queensland puis les Monts Macdonnell avant de traverser le Désert de Gibson et le Petit Désert de Sable.

Dans l'ensemble, ces forces pourtant nombreuses étaient particulièrement vulnérables à des attaques surprises. Hormis la première colonne qui, si elle choisissait de suivre la côte, pourrait rester cohérente et tactiquement viable, les deux autres groupes composant plus des cinq sixièmes des forces de la Horde engagées dans cette bataille allaient inévitablement subir des pertes lourdes du fait de l'environnement hostile et pouvaient être aisément atteintes pourvu que les lignes logistiques soient correctement coupées. La stratégie de la République et de Lord Harry était loin d'être honorable. Elle prévoyait de condamner à mort par la soif et la faim des centaines de milliers d'hommes qui seraient livrés en pâture aux éléments et aux prédateurs sauvages. Mais si cette stratégie réussissait, si la Horde pouvait être contenue et écrasée dans le désert alors la voie d'Adélaïde, de Sydney et de Liao Deng serait ouverte.

Pendant plus d'un mois les forces mobiles de la Garde Blanche s'étaient attaquées aux trains logistiques des colonnes de la Horde avec un succès considérable. Pour des pertes minimes – moins de 500 soldats mis hors de combat ou tués lors des affrontements – la République avait réussi à neutraliser tout le groupe de Bathurst Island, transformant le Grand Désert de Sable en cimetière pour les combattants de la Horde qui s'y étaient perdus et étaient morts de soif. Une victoire retentissante pour l'état-major et la preuve de l'efficacité de la stratégie de Lord Harry mais une réussite pour l'heure restée confidentielle au sein de la République. Il était hors de question de faire savoir aux autres factions belligérantes – à commencer par le Japon – que la Horde avait perdu plus des deux tiers de ses dernières forces armées avant que la République ne puisse se déployer. Sinon rien n'empêcherait la marine japonais d'organiser une opération amphibie de grande ampleur pour contourner les forces navales de la Horde concentrées en Mer de Corail et conquérir Sydney sous le nez de la République.

La colonne de Blackall avait elle aussi été neutralisée bien que d'une manière radicalement différente. Contrairement aux ordres prescrits par Lord Harry, le Commandant Zeller n'avait pas attendu que cette force quitte les plaines du Queensland pour s'attaquer à ses capacités logistiques. Une attaque de nuit avait notamment permis le plastiquage de ce que l'officier de la Satis adjoint au commando en charge de l'opération – le commando Beta-15 – avait cru être les réserves d'eau mais qui s'étaient en réalité avérées être un arsenal. La destruction du principal stock de munitions avait provoqué une rébellion des conscrits forcés de la Horde qui s'étaient retournés contre leurs officiers et les avaient mis en pièce. Voyant le potentiel de la situation, Lord Harry, davantage intéressé par les résultats de ses subordonnés que par un suivi absolu de ses directives, avait dépêché des officiers de la Satis pour encadrer les mutins et les retourner durablement contre la Horde. Une stratégie payante puisque de cette façon la République disposait de troupes auxiliaires locales, connaissant parfaitement le terrain et pouvant être employées pour porter le combat dans le cœur du dispositif de défense de la Horde dans le Queensland et en Nouvelle-Galles du Sud jusqu'aux faubourgs de Sydney.

Restait la colonne d'Adélaïde. Contrairement aux espoirs de la République, cette force avait préféré suivre le littoral et éviter les dangers du Grand Désert de Victoria pour maintenir sa cohésion. Le professionnalisme de ces troupes d'élite, la protection rapprochée de ses ressources et l'utilisation constante de ses moyens motorisés pour assurer la protection de son ravitaillement avait empêché toute opération significative de la République et avait tenu en échec la stratégie de Lord Harry. A cela s'ajoutait que l'étendue du territoire devant être couvert par les commandos de la République et la priorité donnée à la neutralisation des groupes de Bathurst Island et de Blackall avait permis une progression lente mais continue de cette colonne qui était restée quasiment intacte pendant tout son transit à travers la _zone rouge_ et jusqu'à son arrivée dans la _zone orange_. Il était donc temps de changer de stratégie pour stopper l'avancée de ces hommes avant qu'ils ne franchissent les dernières dizaines de kilomètres qui les séparaient encore de la _zone verte_ et de la destruction de Perth et de son poumon opérationnel, l'aéroport et la Baie de Swan.

C'était ainsi que dans le petit matin brumeux du 20 Juillet 2010, une autre rafale d'arme automatique résonna parmi les décombres de Bunbury, à environ 180 kilomètres au sud de Perth. Au vu de la régularité des coups et du sifflement au-dessus de sa tête, Rakesh se dit que cela devait être une mitraillette légère. Probablement une Kalachnikov. Rakesh releva lentement la tête de derrière le muret où il s'était retranché. Il était le dernier de son commando encore debout dans ce secteur. Tous les autres étaient morts ou s'étaient repliés vers le centre-ville pour préparer des embuscades contre l'avant garde de la Horde. Pourquoi avait-il voulu rester, à cet instant lui-même n'aurait pas pu le dire mais il était maintenant nez à nez avec une petite trentaine de fantassins armée jusqu'aux dents et qui voulaient apparemment lui trouer le corps. Devant lui, a environ trente mètres, cinq hommes avaient leurs armes braquées dans sa direction les autres étaient accroupis avec les yeux fous perdus dans le vague. Des fanatiques sous Imperium : si Rakesh l'avait pu, il les aurait plaint. Par chance aucun d'eux ne l'avaient pas vu se redresser. Ils devaient penser qu'il était mort.

Rakesh changea discrètement de position en restant bien accroupi sous son muret et réussit à contourner ses nouveaux camarades de jeu jusqu'à se trouver derrière eux. Il vérifia encore une fois la position de ses ennemis avant de réfléchir à son plan d'action. Comme souvent, il privilégierait la simplicité dans ses tactiques. Sa réputation n'en demandait pas moins. Avec une petite moue satisfaite, il sortit une grenade qu'il dégoupilla tranquillement avant de la lancer au centre de la formation ennemie. L'explosion réduisit en charpie une partie de l'opposition et jeta les autres au sol. Se relevant d'un coup, Rakesh saisit sa mitraillette et tira dans le tas en hurlant :

«- Crevez connards ! »

En moins de trente seconde, il ne restait plus personne debout. Rakesh passa entre les corps et abattit d'une balle dans la tête tous ceux qui respiraient encore. C'était la procédure : _Un ennemi au sol reste au sol_. Son officier commandant, Le capitaine A. l'avait bien stipulé et de toute façon dans le type de travail que faisait Rakesh, il n'était jamais bon d'avoir une fibre humaniste. Le Losange n'était pas connu pour son amour des droits de l'homme ou sa valeur morale après tout mais pour son efficacité et d'après les rumeurs qui courraient au sein de l'agence, le chef du _Losange_ dont dépendait son propre groupe tactique, avait orchestré le génocide Gobelin en association avec Andrei Volmikov. L'innocence même en résumé.

Cela ramenait à son choix de rester derrière pour couvrir son groupe. Rakesh était un ambitieux. Il n'était parti de rien au moment où la guerre noire avait éclatée. Comme bon nombre de ses frères d'armes, il avait été adolescent quand le monde la magie avait été révélé au monde « moldu » et il avait prit peur devant le pouvoir dont disposaient ces _sorciers_. Au début, à l'instar de ses parents et ses amis il était resté passif, pensant naïvement que la tempête qui s'abattait sur l'Europe n'aurait aucune raison de toucher son village perdu près de Bhinga dans l'Uttar Pradesh. Son grand-père lui avait ainsi dit, un jour qu'ils étaient partis poser des filets sur la rivière non loin du village que _les problèmes des gens riches ne les regardaient pas parce que jamais les gens riches ne partageraient leur richesse avec de simples paysans_. Il fallait donc mieux, lui avait-il dit, apprendre à vivre paisiblement sans chercher des ennuis et nourrir sa famille et, en temps, sa femme.

Rakesh avait cru ces paroles sages et il avait éloigné ces soucis de son esprit. Il n'avait que 11 ans alors et pour lui, qui ne savait ni lire ni écrire, son grand-père qui en son temps avait travaillé à la ville pour les occidentaux, _savait_ ce genre de choses et ne pouvait donc pas être contesté. Sans compter qu'à l'époque il devait préparer son mariage avec Ishani, la fille de 8 ans d'un paysan voisin, ce qui permettrait de lier et d'allier deux des familles du village. Troublé comme il l'était, inquiet à l'idée de _devenir un homme_ , les récits de la magie et d'un dieu maléfique se nourrissant de sang humain étaient passé au second plan à force de persuasion de ses parents. Il avait épousé Ishani juste après son quatorzième anniversaire. Il s'en rappelait comme l'un des moments les plus beaux et les plus effrayants qu'il avait jamais vécu. Les festivités avaient duré plus d'une semaine et, si il était honnête avec lui-même, Rakesh se souvenait de la désorientation complète qui avait été la sienne pendant et après ces célébrations.

Ishani était venue vivre avec lui chez ses parents et sa dot avait permis d'acheter une paire de bœufs, ce qui avait largement augmenté le prestige de son clan dans le village. La vie avait continué son cours, juste troublée parfois par des histoires venues d'ailleurs mais, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte immédiatement, ces histoires n'avaient fait que se rapprocher de son village natal. Il n'avait pas saisi ce que signifiait la chute de l'État indien. Pour lui, l'État était un concept sans réalisation concrète. Son village n'avait pas de dispensaire, par d'électricité, pas d'abduction d'eau et pas d'école. Il savait qu'au loin des hommes dirigeaient le pays mais il se figurait qu'il s'agissait d'un conseil des anciens assez analogue à celui qui existait à la tête de sa communauté et où son grand-père siégeait. Pour lui le temps n'avait pas d'importance et seule comptait le rythme des saisons qui décidait des travaux des champs.

Rakesh allait parfois à la ville pour vendre ses produits. Le plus souvent au marché de Bara Banki. Il était aussi allé à Bahraich et même une fois à Lucknow avec son grand-père. Il n'avait jamais vu de maisons si grandes et il n'avait jamais vu autant de gens réunis sur une place de marché. Il avait vendu ses céréales et avec les quelques gains qu'il avait eu, son grand-père et lui s'étaient rendus dans une pharmacie pour acheter les médicaments dont ils avaient parfois besoin au village, lorsque les guérisseurs n'arrivaient pas à extraire la maladie. En particulier ils avaient acheté des soins pour Ishani qui était tombée malade quelques semaines auparavant. Elle était morte de la tuberculose trois mois plus tard. Elle venait d'avoir 15 ans.

La famille de Rakesh n'avait pas perdu de temps pour lui trouver une nouvelle épouse. Elle s'appelait Mani, elle avait 12 ans, il en avait presque 18. Il avait scrupuleusement suivi la période de deuil de Ishani et il avait prié les divinités avec ferveur pour le repos de son âme et un regard favorable lors de sa prochaine réincarnation avant d'accepter ces nouvelles noces. Il avait aussi demandé à attendre que Mani ait eu son premier sang avant d'officialiser leur union. Rakesh était fort, il effectuait un important travail dans les champs et pour le village et son grand-père le favorisait ouvertement, même devant les autres anciens. Il était – chose rare – le fils unique de ses parents et il allait hériter d'eux tout un troupeau et quelques acres de terre. Il ne ferait aucun doute qu'avec la dot de sa nouvelle femme il allait devenir l'un des hommes les plus riches du village et il deviendrait certainement très jeune un membre à part entière du conseil des anciens. Il était après tout veuf une première fois et à ce titre, il était devenu un sage.

Rakesh se souvenait qu'il avait d'abord remarqué quelques voyageurs qui traversaient son village en direction des montagnes. Des familles tirant des charrettes sur lesquelles étaient juchées quelques maigres possessions et les enfants en bas âge. D'abord une, puis deux, ce spectacle s'était bientôt transformé en un véritable exode qu'il avait pu observer depuis son champ, des lignes ininterrompues de gens se pressant sur les chemins caillouteux et s'arrêtant parfois pour demander de l'eau en échange de quelques nouvelles ou de menus services. On murmurait toute sorte de rumeurs, mais peu de gens prétendaient avoir été des témoins directs. Il se racontait que des villes entières brûlaient et que des armées semblables à celles des légendaires Moghols pillaient et tuaient tout sur leur passage. Qui étaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils ? Personne ne le savait. Ils ne portaient pas d'étendards, ils n'arboraient pas d'uniformes, ils ne semblaient liés par aucun point commun. Il se disait que dans cette armée on parlait toutes les langues et qu'elle apparaissait, au hasard, sans laisser la possibilité de fuir à ses victimes.

Rakesh épousa Mani lorsqu'il eut 20 ans et qu'elle en eut 14. Elle était devenue une jolie fille, aux yeux rieurs et aux joues pulpeuses. Avant longtemps, Mani fut enceinte. Le consensus des anciens était que les fuyards venaient des villes et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire de s'en faire. Après tout quel intérêt des citadins pourraient-ils avoir pour un pauvre village de paysans ? Quelle armée s'intéresserait à quelques agriculteurs perdus dans la campagne ? Le grand-père de Rakesh l'assura de ne pas s'en faire et, pour prouver ses dires, il dit qu'il allait lui-même vendre les produits du village à la ville et en profiter pour chercher des informations. Rakesh suivit son grand-père jusqu'à l'orée du village et lui dit au revoir alors qu'il prenait la route de Lucknow. Un long périple qui lui prendrait plusieurs jours de marche à tirer sa charrette avec un âne. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le vit.

Cela arriva quelques jours plus tard, au coucher du soleil. Rakesh était encore dans son champ lorsque il entendit des cris résonner dans la vallée. Au loin il vit un halo orange et jaune s'élever au dessus des maisons du village. Un incendie s'était déclaré. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers les siens pour apporter son aide mais arrivé près des habitations, son cœur s'arrêta net. Des hommes en noir tiraient les habitants par les cheveux et en les frappant à coups de bâtons. Ceux qui résistaient étaient poignardés et laissés pour morts sur le sol de terre battue. Hommes, femmes et enfants étaient tous indistinctement regroupés et gardés par des gardes portant des armes. Rakesh parvint à rester à l'écart et il se précipita vers sa maison où il espérait que Mani s'était réfugiée. Il l'y trouva effectivement, maintenue au sol par deux hommes tandis qu'un troisième la forçait en riant et couvrant de sa main ses hurlements de douleur et de terreur. Rakesh, une hachette encore à la main de sa journée de labeur, ne réfléchit pas alors qu'il portait ses coups et bientôt les trois hommes restèrent gisants dans une mare de sang, Mani sanglotant et tremblant de tout son corps.

Il la tira d'une main et dans un réflexe qui leur sauva la vie, il l'emmena dans les champs, loin du chaos du village. Ils se cachèrent quelques jours dans la vallée avant qu'une nuit Rakesh n'ose enfin s'aventurer près de chez lui. Le village était désert et seuls les corbeaux dévoraient les cadavres. La plupart des maisons étaient en cendres et le bétail avait disparu. Il ne restait rien d'autre que quelques provisions oubliées par les agresseurs dans leur hâte. Rakesh et Mani résolurent de partir à la recherche de leurs proches. Ils tentèrent de deviner vers où cette armée s'était dirigée. Ils espéraient trouver un moyen de sauver les leurs et ensuite d'aller vers les montagnes, en suivant ainsi ces voyageurs qu'ils avaient vu passer pendant les mois précédents. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, découvrant à quelques kilomètres du village une fosse où les autres villageois avaient été jetés après avoir été égorgés. Rakesh et Mani pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leurs corps à la vue de ces atrocités. Ensemble ils exhumèrent les cadavres et appliquèrent les rites funéraires, priant tandis que les braises et les flammes aidaient à la crémation des victimes. Ils s'en furent ensuite vers le nord, espérant atteindre les montagnes et échapper à la vigilance des gardes et des armées qui manœuvraient dans la région.

Longtemps ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre le Népal. Sans nourriture et sans argent, ils vécurent de la chasse et, lorsque l'occasion se présentait, de la rapine des autres miséreux qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Rakesh était fort et grand et sa musculature impressionnante suffisait souvent à convaincre les plus récalcitrants à se séparer de leurs provisions et de leurs bourses. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de survie jusqu'au lendemain et, peut-être, un avenir marginalement meilleur. Nuwakot, au centre du Népal, signa la fin de leur voyage. Dirigés vers des installations sommaires, Rakesh et Mani furent engagés par le gouverneur local pour défendre la ville contre les agresseurs, cette _horde_ qui se déchaînait partout. En échange de leur aide il leur fut offert de la nourriture et un logement qui, quoique misérable, était plus que bienvenu. Ils restèrent là près de trois ans et purent assister à la naissance de leur petite fille.

Pendant ces trois ans, Rakesh s'était entraîné, devenant le meilleur combattant de Nuwakot et le favori du Gouverneur. Malgré son manque d'instruction, il était parvenu à apprendre à lire une carte et à écrire son nom. Il patrouillait souvent dans les montagnes, surveillant les cols avec quelques hommes et maintenant l'ordre dans la localité. Nuwakot était une ville assez peuplée et elle avait développé un large camp de réfugiés. En tout, peut-être 300 000 habitants qui s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Mani travaillait au dispensaire local et alternait à la maternité entre ses obligations de mère et celles confiées par le Gouverneur. La vie était dure mais n'était pas invivable et Rakesh se surprit à imaginer son futur dans la régularité qu'il était parvenu à trouver.

La Horde commença ses assauts en mai 2006 et Nuwakot fut l'un de ses premiers objectifs. Rakesh combattit mais il manqua à de nombreuses occasions de mourir devant la supériorité numérique de l'ennemi. Finalement Nuwakot fut abandonnée lorsque la Horde bombarda la ville à coups de canon, faisant des milliers de victimes en quelques heures. Mani et leur fille décédèrent lorsque un obus éventra le toit du dispensaire et tua tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans le bâtiment à ce moment là. Le Gouverneur nomma Rakesh son second et il guida l'exode des survivants vers l'est et vers Katmandou, où ils espéraient trouver de la nourriture et de la protection. Ils n'arrivèrent pourtant jamais à destination, la route étant bloquée par la Horde et Katmandou étant déjà à feu et à sang. Eux-mêmes tombèrent dans un piège tendu par l'ennemi dans un ravin et Rakesh assista à l'exécution de toute la population de Nuwakot. Il prétendit être touché lorsque une rafale de mitraillette faucha tous ceux près de lui. Pendant des heures il entendit des cris et des tirs et il manqua de peu d'être asphyxié lorsque les corps s'empilèrent au dessus de lui.

Il lui fallut attendre près de deux jours avant de pouvoir s'extraire, tout recouvert de sang séché et de déjectons, du ravin devenu fosse commune. Il erra ensuite dans les montagnes, se nourrissant de plantes et de champignons et parvenant parfois à attraper un petit rongeur qu'il mangeait cru faute de pouvoir faire un feu. Son errance sans but le poussa plusieurs fois à s'approcher d'un précipice où il songea à abréger ses souffrances en sautant dans le vide mais des signes qu'il crut percevoir et qu'il prit pour des avertissement de divinités lui firent renoncer à ce projet. Pendant plusieurs mois il fut ainsi se transformant peu à peu en animal et oubliant jusqu'à son propre nom.

C'est dans ce plus parfait délabrement qu'un jour, il entendit des grondements sourds résonner dans les montagnes. Des bruits d'une fureur indescriptible qui faisaient trembler sans cesse le sol et faisaient fuir les animaux. Malgré sa crainte, Rakesh gravit une crête et, de là où il était, il assista à un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Des files et des files d'avions bombardaient une vallée au milieu de laquelle se dressaient les ruines fumantes de Katmandou. Rakesh resta abasourdi de terreur devant un tel déluge de feu. Il resta immobile pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il pu voir, au loin, des hommes en blanc marcher dans la terre fumante.

Il ne savait rien de ce que ces gens étaient. Il ne savait pas d'où ils venaient. Il savait seulement qu'ils étaient responsables de cette désolation et il savait qu'à Katmandou se trouvaient les responsables de ses malheurs. Il se dressa sur ses jambes et couru vers ces inconnus. Devant le premier homme en blanc qui, à son apparition et du fait de sa figure hirsute et sale le mit en joue, il s'agenouilla d'épuisement et mendia de la nourriture. Un homme en noir posa la main sur l'épaule de l'homme en blanc et parla dans un dialecte que Rakesh ne comprenait pas. Il s'accroupit ensuite auprès de lui, releva son menton et le fixa longuement avant de lui tendre un quignon de pain frais.

Rakesh fut nourri et soigné. Pour la première fois depuis des années il dormit dans un lit aux draps propres. On lui fournit également des vêtements neufs et bientôt il fut conduit devant l'homme en blanc devant lequel il s'était d'abord agenouillé. Un traducteur lui demanda de devenir son guide et celui de ses hommes. Il accepta. C'est ainsi qu'il entra au service de la Garde Blanche, avant d'en devenir lui-même membre.

Depuis cette période Rakesh avait appris le nom de son sauveur et s'était dédié complètement à son service. Il avait appris les exploits de Lord Harry qu'il surnommait auprès de ses compatriotes rencontrés au cours de ses campagnes Bhavesh, ou « _Le Seigneur du Monde_ » en Sanskrit. Rakesh servait la République parce qu'on lui avait dit que Lord Harry l'avait créée. Il avait été entraîné par les membres de la Garde Blanche pour pouvoir l'incorporer et se rapprocher le plus possible de celui qui, il l'avait apprit, avait mis à bas le démon buveur de sang qui régnait sur l'Europe. Progressivement il avait apprit la vérité sur la magie et il avait été témoin de ses splendeurs. Et sa foi en Lord Harry n'avait été que plus grande. Il avait vu des images de sa femme et il n'avait jamais vu de femme plus belle. Il voyait Lord Harry se battre et il n'avait jamais vu de combattant plus féroce. Il écoutait les murmures des autres Gardes Blancs et il entendait les mots _Paix_ , _Ordre_ et _Prospérité_ être répétés à chaque fois que Lord Harry était évoqué. Rakesh en était presque venu à croire que Lord Harry était un dieu lui-même, un de ceux qu'il vénérait depuis qu'il était né.

Aujourd'hui, après trois ans de service, Rakesh savait qu'il irait jusqu'en enfer pour son Seigneur. Lord Harry resterait toujours son maître pour l'avoir libéré du chaos et lui avoir offert une raison de vivre. Accomplir Sa volonté. Il était loin d'être le seul dans cette situation. L'ensemble de ses camarades pensaient la même chose. Lord Harry avait été au Népal, et il avait détruit la Horde. Il avait été en Inde et il avait détruit la Horde. Il avait été en Chine et il avait détruit la Horde. Indien de sang et de cœur, Rakesh savait ce que ces victoires signifiaient. Et il savait que vaincre un tel ennemi dans une seule bataille relevait de l'exploit, alors une campagne… Rakesh accomplissait son devoir avec zèle et son devoir était aujourd'hui de ralentir la Horde à Bunbury.

Au loin dans la brume, Rakesh repéra des formes en mouvement qui s'avançaient rapidement. Prenant ses jumelles, il compta bien vite douze blindés en ordre serré qui avançaient droit sur lui. Comprenant le danger dans lequel il se trouvait, il s'accroupit sur le sol et fonça vers un monticule de béton et d'acier tandis que de nouvelles salves de mitrailleuses étaient tirées dans sa direction depuis une position inconnue. Il serra les dents de concentration en se calfeutrant dans les ruines pour repérer ses attaquants. L _ord Harry gagnerait un jour de répit… dans ce secteur du moins s_ e dit-il avant de tomber raide mort, touché par une balle de sniper en pleine tête.

* * *

12 Août 2010, Jacquinot Bay, Mer des Salomon

Le Commandant Isoroku Yoshida laissa un soupir d'exaspération passer à travers ses lèvres alors qu'il observait avec ses jumelles l'embouchure de la Baie Jacquinot. La Baie Jacquinot, ou Jacquinot Bay comme elle était souvent appelée, était une petite baie du nord de l'île de Nouvelle-Bretagne située entre la Mer de Bismarck au nord et Mer des Salomon au sud. Importante base alliée pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale du fait de ses eaux profondes qui permettaient à des navires de grande taille de s'ancrer à faible distance du rivage, ce territoire plus ou moins inhabité à l'exception de quelques autochtones qui pratiquaient une agriculture vivrière n'en demeurait pas moins un lieu hautement stratégique puisqu'il se trouvait à moins de 1 000 kilomètres de l'Australie et que l'aérodrome créé en 1944 pouvait en quelques semaines être rendu de nouveau opérationnel.

L'État-major naval japonais avait décidé contre toute attente de contourner la Nouvelle-Guinée et de ne pas y faire accoster des troupes. Les négociations en cours avec la République sur le statut et les spécificités de l'Union Confédérale Océanienne prévoyaient que l'un des membres de la confédération serait un futur État de Nouvelle Guinée, dont la capitale désignée serait Port Moresby. Les statistiques démographiques datant d'avant la Guerre Noire estimaient que l'ensemble de l'île de Nouvelle-Guinée – c'est à dire l'addition de l'ancien État de Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée et de la Nouvelle Guinée Occidentale indonésienne – comptait environ neuf à dix millions d'habitants. Depuis le fondation et les conquêtes de la Horde, plus aucunes nouvelles n'avaient pu être obtenues de ces populations et aucune archive découverte de la Horde n'avait permise de déterminer ce qu'il était advenu de ces habitants. Étant donné la taille de ce territoire – la Nouvelle-Guinée représentait un territoire équivalent à l'ensemble de la péninsule ibérique – et le fait que ce territoire soit sous un climat tropical humide et recouvert de jungle, peu cartographié et où coexistaient de nombreuses ethnies généralement méfiantes vis-à-vis des étrangers ne permettait pas une prise de contrôle efficace et au contraire risquait d'enliser un nombre considérable de troupes pour pacifier des territoires qui, bien que gorgés de ressources, nécessiteraient des délais importants pour être rendus utilisables et rentables. C'était sans compter sur le mystère de la disparition de ses populations et qui signifiait au mieux qu'ils étaient décédés pendant la décennie passée et au pire qu'ils avaient tous été enrôlés par la Horde pour combattre à ses côtés.

C'était pour ces raisons que l'État-major japonais avait missionné Isoroku Yoshida pour prendre la Nouvelle-Bretagne et développer une base permanente qui puisse servir de tremplin dans le cadre d'un débarquement en Australie. La Nouvelle-Guinée n'était qu'un objectif secondaire qui attendrait l'élimination des chefs de la Horde pour être rempli. Le pari de l'État-major était en outre que la République se dévouerait et sacrifierait ses hommes dans la pacification de ce territoire, ce qui ne manquerait pas de l'épuiser davantage. Mais pour simple que l'ordre de mission du Commandant Yoshida paraisse à première vue, les délais qu'il devait tenir étaient extrêmement difficiles à suivre, d'autant plus que des renseignements émanant de la République statuaient sur une concentration de forces navales de la Horde au sud de la Mer des Salomon, dans la Mer de Corail. Il fallait donc que la base de Jacquinot Bay soit opérationnelle avant que la Horde ne puisse renforcer ses positions ou pire, qu'elle ne se lance dans une offensive que les renseignements alliés pensaient voir progresser à travers la Mer des Salomon et jusqu'à la Mer des Philippines. Compte tenu de l'éparpillement de la flotte impériale – et notamment ses difficultés à éliminer les bases pirates de la Mer de Banda et en Mer des Célèbes – il était impossible de réunir une force suffisante pour écraser sous le nombre la Horde et compte tenu du manque d'appui de la 4ème flotte japonaise envers la République lors de la bataille navale du Cap Naturaliste, il était impensable de demander le concours de la République dans une opération maritime d'envergure.

Ce qui ramenait le Commandant Isoroku Yoshida à son agacement depuis plusieurs semaines. Le contingent de soldats de la flotte impériale avait rigoureusement suivi ses ordres, à commencer par l'enrôlement forcé des populations civiles pour mener les réparations et les travaux nécessaires tout autour de la baie, mais en dépit d'une rigueur implacable – deux natifs avaient été pendus plus tôt cette semaine là pour insubordination – les délais fixés par l'Amirauté ne pourraient pas être atteints, ce qui remettait en cause tous les plans ultérieurs pour une invasion de l'est de l'Australie. Il ne se passait pas trois jours sans qu'il reçoive des ordres de Tokyo et les instructions qu'il lisait se faisaient chaque fois plus pressantes mais, comme il l'avait expliqué à son père, l'Amiral de la flotte Shiro Yoshida, il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite compte tenu des moyens mis à sa disposition. Isoroku Yoshida s'estimait néanmoins chanceux. Il savait que si il avait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait été traduit devant un Conseil de Guerre longtemps auparavant mais son père l'avait pour l'heure protégé.

Il allait ordonner une intensification du rythme de travail lorsque il fut interpellé par un de ses officiers en second. Levant les jumelles devant ses yeux, non pas en direction de la terre ferme comme il en avait l'habitude mais cette fois-ci en direction du large, il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et ordonna un branle-bas de combat et l'activation des défenses déjà édifiées. La flotte de la Horde passait à l'offensive.

* * *

26 Août 2010, Palais de l'Istana, Zone verte, Singapour

Il pleuvait à verse sur Singapour. L'orage permanent qui masquait le soleil depuis plus d'une semaine avait rendue l'atmosphère moite, lourde et presque irrespirable. Les quelques courageux qui osaient se déplacer à travers le déluge le faisaient en courant sous leurs parapluies et au sacrifice de leurs chaussures et de leurs vêtements qui finissaient inévitablement par être détrempés de boue et de pluie. Pas que cela soit une situation extraordinaire dans cette région d'Asie du sud-est. Singapour était connue pour être particulièrement propice aux orages et sujette aux moussons.

L'île de Singapour avait été transformée en un camp retranché et divisé en plusieurs zones sécurisées de manière indépendante les unes des autres. Le centre officiel du pouvoir, le siège du gouvernement provisoire de l'UCO était au milieu de l'une de ces zones. Le palais de l'Istana, siège temporaire de l'État-major de la République en Asie en remplacement de Imphal, jugée trop éloignée de la ligne de front, constituait une autre zone. L'ensemble du domaine, anciennement le palais présidentiel de la cité-état de Singapour, était aussi l'une des enceintes les plus protégées du fait de la présence à l'intérieur de ses murs du Protecteur-conjoint de la République, Lord Harry. Une escouade entière de sa désormais célèbre Garde Blanche déplacée spécifiquement depuis Lyon pour remplacer ses hommes partis à Perth était en faction constante et surveillait chaque arpent du terrain et des bâtiments, toujours à l'affût du plus minime signe d'une menace visant le symbole vivant de la République.

Concernant Perth justement, il n'aurait pas été impropre de dire que le siège avait été rompu mais il aurait été erroné de dire que cette bataille avait été un succès total pour la République. Certes la Horde avait été stoppée et les différentes colonnes la constituant avaient été neutralisées mais le fait que la Horde puisse aller aussi loin – puisqu'elle était arrivée à la _zone verte_ avant d'être totalement défaite – ne permettait pas de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une victoire. Les pertes avaient été minimes du côté de la République mais les infrastructures essentielles avaient été endommagées, ce qui retardait considérablement la suite de l'offensive pour prendre Sydney et ce qui laissait les japonais, positionnés en Mer des Salomon, en position dominante dans la course non-officielle qui opposait les deux alliés.

La réponse de Lord Harry face à ces délais avait été à la hauteur de son courroux. Depuis la fin du siège il avait donné l'ordre à ses généraux de traquer et d'exterminer jusqu'au dernier tous les soldats et les officiers de la Horde. Toutes les négociations pour des redditions volontaires avaient été interrompues, Lord Harry et ses aides estimant que le temps imparti pour les tractations avait été amplement suffisant et que les capitulations qui seraient obtenues dorénavant seraient davantage le fruit de la peur de la rétribution de la République que d'une véritable volonté de coopérer avec elle. Ainsi il avait été ordonné à la Satis et à son organe de renseignement intérieur, le Losange, de mener une véritable campagne d'épuration à l'échelle continentale, faisant en Asie du Sud-est et en Océanie exactement ce qui avait été fait à l'issue de la Campagne Indienne : une chasse implacable des ennemis – réels et supposés – de la République, de ses alliés et du Nouvel Ordre. Des suspects il n'était question que sous la forme d'une expression lapidaire : _Vae victis_. Il n'y avait pas de tribunaux prévus pour les prévenus, pas d'incarcérations en cas de détermination de la culpabilité et pas de distinction faite en fonction du sexe ou de l'âge. Le mécanisme était organisé de telle manière à ce que ces opérations apparaissent comme le fait de milices d'autodéfense spontanément constituées – et la République soutenait d'ailleurs en sous-mains plus d'une douzaine de groupes paramilitaires privés – mais l'ensemble était le fruit d'une planification minutieuse visant à éradiquer toute possibilité de sédition en même temps qu'il s'agissait d'expurger la Horde et les autres _ennemis_ des rangs des millions de civils et de réfugiés qui erraient à travers ces régions en proie à l'anarchie.

Dans ces opérations, la République était pourtant loin de disposer du monopole de l'immoralité et affichait paradoxalement en ces temps d'insécurité et de suspicion une restreinte remarquable comparativement aux actes auxquels se livraient d'autres factions. Les japonais pour ne citer qu'eux avaient entrepris de reformer leur « parapluie culturel » et appliquaient sous ce prétexte toutes les doctrines et les politiques visant à plus ou moins long terme à une mise en esclavage pure et simple des populations tombées sous leur domination. Les récits des exactions dont il se murmurait qu'elles avaient lieu aux Philippines et en Chine avaient de quoi faire frémir jusqu'à un homme pourtant aussi habitué à la violence que Lord Harry et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. A quoi bon dénoncer les crimes de masse commis par un état quand on était soi-même coupable – de manière plus subtile et moins visible pour la population il est vrai – des mêmes atrocités ? En dépit de son dégoût pour ces tactiques, Lord Harry savait que son système et que le Nouvel Ordre ne serait pérenne que si il savait réprimer dans le sang toute contestation à priori déstabilisante. Il serait plus tard aisé de laisser une plus grande liberté d'opinion mais dans un premier temps il fallait souder l'édifice, si nécessaire en employant du sang comme mortier.

Lord Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait obtenir la hauteur morale dont il avait besoin et qu'il ne pourrait instaurer la République dans ses visées humanistes et bienveillantes que si il était également capable de faire preuve de la plus complète absence de pitié et de compassion fasse à ses ennemis et aux tenants d'idéologies adverses. C'était pour cela qu'il acceptait de faire couler le sang et qu'il avait mandaté la Satis ici comme ailleurs – et le plus récemment en Scandinavie – en mettant comme condition que ces opérations soient les plus radicales et les plus rapides possibles. De cette manière la violence, justifiée par le besoin impérieux de forger un état et un système politique fort, n'aurait pas besoin d'être employée pour une période trop longue, ce qui aurait sinon naturellement retourné la population contre l'ensemble du système. Dans ce canevas en revanche, le processus de guérison et de réconciliation pourrait très prochainement débuter.

En tout état de cause Lord Harry, penché debout sur un bureau sur lequel des cartes et des papiers s'amoncelaient sans ordre apparent pour les secrétaires qui passaient régulièrement sa porte, savait qu'il devrait très bientôt organiser la transition et qu'il devrait alors protéger l'UCO des ardeurs de ses « chers amis » japonais. Il avait beau l'exaspérer avait un comportement qu'il savait que son ministre des affaires extérieures croyait désinvolte, il savait que Najib Salim redoutait avec raison un coup tordu leur allié dans la lutte contre la Horde. Les velléités de l'Empire du Japon sur l'Asie du Sud-est n'étaient un mystère pour personne et malgré les apparences, Lord Harry prenait très au sérieux les mises en garde que lui adressait le chef de sa diplomatie. C'était pour cela que malgré sa volonté de se retirer, il savait qu'il devrait laisser ses Légions et tout son État-major en place jusqu'à temps que l'UCO puisse assurer sa propre sécurité. Une mission qui, malgré l'aide de la magie et de l'autoritarisme dont il n'hésitait pas à faire preuve, prendrait plusieurs années et peut-être jusqu'à une décennie, c'est à dire une durée de toute manière supérieure à celle du mandat de Protecteurs-conjoints dont Fleur et lui disposaient.

Son mandat. Si il y avait bien un sujet tabou au Ministerium, dans la technostructure républicaine et plus encore dans l'entourage des Protecteurs-conjoints, c'était la question du mandat dont ils disposaient à la tête de la République. La Constitution de la République prévoyait que les Protecteurs-conjoints devaient être élus au suffrage universel tous les six ans. Considérant que leur prise de fonction officielle avait eu lieu dès la proclamation de la République en 2006, cela signifiait qu'ils devraient théoriquement remettre leur mandat en jeu à l'automne 2012, c'est à dire dans approximativement deux ans. Un délai d'autant plus court qu'une campagne électorale digne de ce nom sur un territoire aussi grand que la République prendrait au moins huit mois, ce qui laissait environ jusqu'au printemps 2011 pour gouverner sans avoir à se préoccuper de ces échéances.

A cette situation théorique devaient être ajoutés les événements de l'automne 2009. La tentative avortée de coup d'état d'Andrei Volmikov avait eu pour conséquence un renforcement drastique des pouvoirs des Protecteurs-conjoints et une acclamation spontanée du Congrès du Sénat et de l'Assemblée Générale. La soumission ostensible de l'armée à Lord Harry et des administrations à Dame Fleur avait également participé à souligner le poids des fondateurs de la République sur ses institutions, à tel point qu'il n'était pas rare d'entendre, tant au Sénat et dans les assemblées régionales et sectorielles que dans les médias des voix de plus en plus pressantes et convaincantes qui estimaient que toute élection ne serait qu'une perte de temps ridicule. Une autre frange encore plus extrême et particulièrement vocale au sein de l'armée et dans les territoires particulièrement sensibles à l'influence des Protecteurs-conjoints – à savoir les îles britanniques, la zone sectorielle comprise entre l'Océan Atlantique et le Rhin, la péninsule italienne et, naturellement, dans le sous-continent indien – prônait quant à elle purement et simplement une modification de la constitution, soit pour étendre la durée du mandat des Protecteurs-conjoints, soit, plus radicalement, pour permettre l'avènement d'un régime d'essence monarchique.

Dès que l'idée avait été émise, Lord Harry avait publiquement interdit à ses collaborateurs tout commentaire et toute évocation publique d'un possible changement de régime. Tout le champ lexical relatif à une monarchie avait été banni de la Pyramide et de la cour et les quelques adjoints ou courtisans qui s'étaient laissés prendre à évoquer ces sujets publiquement avaient été sévèrement punis par Lord Harry : punitions qui allaient jusqu'au bannissement et à la réaffectation dans des avant-postes isolés aux périphéries de la République. A Lyon, Dame Fleur avait eu un comportement similaire, réprimandant publiquement et vindicativement le Conseiller de la République Hestia Jones lorsque celle-ci l'avait appelée « _altesse_ » juste avant une séance du Sénat. A force de persuasion, les Protecteurs-conjoints avaient fait comprendre leur ordre : il était interdit de leur décerner des honneurs réservés à un monarque en leur présence ou de sous-entendre qu'ils l'étaient effectivement.

Cette humilité ostentatoire n'avait de toute évidence pas eu les effets escomptés. De nombreux signes faisaient état du refus de plus en plus visible de franges chaque jours plus grandes de la population de se plier à cette règle tacite édictée par les Protecteurs-conjoints. Suivant l'exemple de Guillaume Flimilien, ancien commissaire de Lyon et récemment élu Maire de la ville après le décès de son prédécesseur dont il avait été l'adjoint, de nombreuses agglomérations avaient rebaptisées des places, des rues et des avenues du nom de Lord Harry et de Dame Fleur. En dépit de contraintes budgétaires importantes dans un contexte de reconstruction, ces mêmes villes avaient souvent commandé des statues à l'effigie de leurs héros, dont beaucoup étaient faites sur des modèles antiques et généralement affublées de couronnes de lauriers, de sceptres ou de globes terrestres. Autant d'atours qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la visée réelle de ces édifices.

Bientôt une sorte de concours s'engagea entre les différentes factions présentes au sein de la République pour honorer les Protecteurs-conjoints et faire valoir leur fidélité – par comparaison à celle des autres – envers ceux qu'ils considéraient déjà comme un couple royal, et cela malgré les dénégations et les refus répétés des principaux intéressés. Le premier lobby réellement constitué qui se prêta à ce genre d'exercice fut un syndicat des sorciers travaillant à la réhabilitation des axes routiers dans les îles britanniques. Avec la bénédiction du Gouverneur Arthur Whitehall, ils firent mettre au vote de la Chambre Sectorielle un projet afin de renommer le nouvel aéroport de Londres : _Aéroport International Harry James Potter_. La motion faillit aboutir et il fallut une lettre ouverte de Lord Harry en personne au Gouverneur et aux responsables de ce syndicat pour que le projet soit abandonné et que l'aéroport conserve son nom beaucoup plus sobre de _Aéroport International de Londres_. Malgré cette victoire, la machine s'était lancée et après l'échec de cette initiative peu subtile, les suivantes s'avérèrent bien plus élaborées.

Il était impossible pour les Protecteurs-conjoints de protéger leur identité et d'empêcher que l'on se serve de leur nom tant que cette utilisation n'était ni insultante ni contraire aux valeurs et aux principes de la République. Considérant également le nombre de demandes et d'initiatives privées ou d'associations – sans compter les associations et les mouvements para-politiques de soutien aux Protecteurs-conjoints qui se comptaient par milliers – qui arrivaient chaque jour aux différentes institutions de la République, il aurait été impossible pour l'un comme pour l'autre d'enrayer au cas par cas ce mouvement. Il apparut également très vite que les lobbies les plus puissants s'arrangeaient pour associer des honneurs qu'ils leur décernaient à ceux qu'ils décernaient à d'autres, tout aussi, sinon plus méritants. Dès lors refuser l'un signifiait automatiquement refuser l'autre, ce qui pouvait largement contribuer à miner leur capital politique et à créer des contrariétés dont ils n'avaient pas besoin.

En date, le projet le plus retors avait été proposé par nulle autre que l'Église Catholique. La destruction de Rome, l'assassinat du Pape et le massacre de la quasi-totalité des cardinaux de la curie romaine – à l'exception notable du Cardinal Tibérias – avait proprement décapitée d'Église et depuis lors elle n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir se réédifier. Considéré par l'immense majorité des prêtres et des évêques européens comme le successeur désigné de la papauté, le Cardinal Tibérias, du fait de sa position auprès de la République, était devenu le chef de file d'un large mouvement en faveur de la reconstruction de Rome. Nonobstant les plans des Protecteurs-conjoints – à commencer par le _Projet Citadelle_ dont il était l'un des inspirateurs directs et qui visait à faire de Rome la future capitale fédérale de la République – ce mouvement, appuyé par la richesse des paroisses qui en composait sa base, souhaitait que cette capitale ne soit pas construite en dix ans comme prévu dans les plans initiaux, mais en deux ans. L'appui non-négligeable du Cardinal dans l'obtention de la gestion du projet d'urbanisme pour l'Église, la promesse d'une reconstruction dans des délais inférieurs à ceux prévus et pour une somme largement moins importante – puisque les paroisses et les évêchés s'engageaient à financer les travaux à hauteur de 45% de son coût total prévu – participa à l'agrément que le clergé obtint. Les conditions que l'Église posa semblèrent alors relativement inconséquentes... jusqu'à ce que Dame Fleur se rende compte du détail de l'entreprise.

Il était ni plus ni moins question de rebâtir le Vatican sur la colline du même nom, ceci en contradiction directe avec les plans prévus par les dirigeants de la République, tandis que la plus grande partie de la rive gauche, auparavant occupée par nombre d'habitations serait rasée, transformant ce qui avait été dans l'antiquité le Champ de Mars en un immense jardin. Sur les monts du Capitole et du Palatin un _Palais de la République –_ officiellement le palais du Gouverneur _–_ serait édifié et auquel serait adjoint sur l'Aventin un complexe administratif – et abritant officiellement les offices de la République. Le projet était titanesque et comptait en outre sur une réalisation que – malgré sa fureur à l'entente du détail de l'entreprise – Lord Harry ne pu empêcher, les autorisations ayant déjà été signées. Il s'agissait de bâtir une route, la future artère principale qui relierait Rome à Lyon et à ce qui avait par le passé été nommé la _dorsale européenne_. Une autoroute qui aurait la particularité d'être ornée d'un arc de triomphe tous les vingt kilomètres depuis Rome jusqu'aux Alpes, chaque Arc représentant une victoire de la République lors d'une de ses batailles depuis la fondation de la Résistance. En soit Lord Harry n'aurait pas été opposé à une telle initiative qui renforçait la cohésion de la République si les batailles sélectionnées n'avaient pas toutes été dirigées personnellement par lui ou par Fleur et si il n'était pas censé figurer statufié plus grand que nature au sommet de chaque arc. En définitive, Lord Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher ce projet dans la mesure où il célébrait _officiellement_ les Légions de la République et où aucun bâtiment ne lui était explicitement dédié, même si il savait que les architectes en charge de développer les plans du _Palais de la République_ avaient donné comme nom de projet à ce complexe « _Le Palais Impérial_ ».

Outre ces hommages, la situation devenait politiquement plus sensible chaque jour. Bravant l'interdiction tacite édictée par Dame Fleur, un sénateur, profitant de son immunité parlementaire, s'était introduit dans le Sénat juste avant une séance plénière des deux Assemblées avec deux couronnes de lauriers. Profitant de l'absence temporaire de Dame Fleur, censée arriver dans l'hémicycle quelques minutes plus tard, ce sénateur avait déposé une couronne sur chacun des sièges des Protecteurs-conjoints. Il avait fallut tout le calme et tout le sens politique de Fleur pour qu'elle puisse se sortir de cette situation alors qu'elle était épiée de toutes parts et que des caméras de télévision la filmait en continue dans l'hémicycle. Elle avait trouvé la parade en remerciant publiquement le sénateur pour son geste qui lui permettait, à son tour, d'honorer l'État. Elle avait alors prit les couronnes et les avaient déposées sur le _Trône de la République_ , honorant ainsi les valeurs de la République et le sang versé pour les défendre. Une pirouette efficace mais relativement faible et qui avait crée un précédant en soulignant le caractère de plus en plus personnel du régime des Protecteurs.

Ce sénateur avait été _mystérieusement_ poussé à la démission quelques jours plus tard une manœuvre commanditée depuis la Pyramide mais qui s'était retournée contre Dame Fleur puisque depuis lors il n'avait cessé de passer d'une chaîne de télévision à une autre pour y promouvoir ses idées.

En tout état de cause, il apparaissait chaque jour plus évident que la République se préparait à une modification de son fonctionnement. Les officiers supérieurs des Légions et en particulier ceux stationnés en Inde faisaient savoir à la population par le biais d'indiscrétions partagées avec la presse qu'ils _resteraient loyaux_. La formule, pour sibylline qu'elle fut n'en était pas moins claire. Il n'était pas question ici d'une loyauté à la République en tant que tel, mais d'une loyauté envers un homme qui était lui-même loyal envers la République. Au contraire, rien n'assurait que l'armée resterait loyale si jamais un autre venait à prendre la place de Lord Harry à la tête de la République, même si cet illustre inconnu venait à être démocratiquement élu. Un message qui, sans exacerber les tensions politiques qui planaient sur la République, faisait clairement comprendre que l'Armée ne se plierait pas sans difficultés à des règles électorales qui verraient un retrait du pouvoir de leurs commandants-en-chefs.

Naturellement Lord Harry était conscient de cette pression qui s'accroissait autour de Fleur et de lui. Il aurait d'ailleurs été faux de dire que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Il savait tout comme Fleur que le meilleur moyen pour diffuser une idée consistait à l'interdire mais il savait aussi que la volonté populaire ne suffisait pas et qu'elle ne suffirait certainement pas à l'aider à abattre ses ennemis qui, il le savait aussi, rôdaient encore dans l'ombre en attendant le moment propice pour se dévoiler. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'engager un coup d'État pour se maintenir au pouvoir. Cela aurait été possible mais cela n'aurait pas servi son objectif final. Protecteur-conjoint, président, roi, empereur, dictateur, rien de cela n'importait vraiment. Ce qui comptait était que le système mis en branle marche, que les valeurs qu'il promouvait soient respectées et que la République, l'entité défenderesse des libertés publiques et de l'humanisme, survive aux feux qui ne manqueraient pas de s'élever dans le ciel dans un futur proche.

La bataille qui s'engageait était donc moins une bataille politique qu'une bataille du cœur où l'enjeu consistait à gagner l'affection de la plus grande partie de la population pour qu'elle puisse, en temps utile, favoriser l'établissement du Nouvel Ordre que le régime comptait voir advenir. Un enjeu d'autant plus important que l'ennemi caché de Lord Harry avait encore à se dévoiler et à exposer ses angles d'attaque.

Le tout était d'être prêt au moment propice.

* * *

27 Septembre 2010, 09h40, au large de Sydney, Océan Pacifique

L'Amiral Isoroku Yoshida regarda la ligne d'horizon à travers ses jumelles, comme il en avait l'habitude. Juché sur le bastingage du cuirassier _Le Chrysanthème_ , il appréciait la sensation du vide et le risque qu'il prenait si jamais une vague ou un coup de vent venait à le déséquilibrer et à le faire passer par dessus bord. Le mois précédent n'avait pas été de tout repos. Attaqué par surprise à Jacquinot Bay par une flotte supérieure en nombre, il avait réussi à se dégager suffisamment vite pour disperser la flotte de la Horde qu'il pourchassait depuis lors à travers la Mer de Corail et l'Océan Pacifique. Il avait infligé une défaite décisive aux forces navales ennemies lorsqu'il avait réussi à déborder les embarcations adverses et à les couler les unes après les autres après les avoir piégées dans l'Archipel de la Louisiade entre l'île Tagula et l'île Rossel. Près de 75% de la flotte de la Horde avait été détruite pendant cette opération, ouvrant ainsi la voie pour les forces navales japonaises à Sydney qu'ils espéraient atteindre avant les forces républicaines.

Ce succès avait été particulièrement apprécié en haut lieu. L'Empereur lui-même avait fait Isoroku Yoshida Amiral et lui avait ordonné de poursuivre son avance coûte que coûte vers Sydney. Yoshida s'était alors élancé plein sud avec toute sa flotte et des renforts et il avait procédé à une division de ses bâtiments en trois groupes. Le premier, qu'il dirigeait, allait avancer vers Sydney sans détours ni interruptions. Sa mission était de prendre le contrôle du port et de garantir une zone verte pour un débarquement et une occupation ultérieure des forces nippones. En dépit de ce ordre, Isoroku Yoshida dût naviguer à allure réduite, ses navires étant régulièrement la cible de navires kamikazes de la Horde qui, puisqu'ils étaient principalement en bois, parvenaient à éviter les radars et qui, une fois arrivés à la ligne de flottaison de ses bâtiments, explosaient en causant de considérables dégâts.

Le second groupe devait _nettoyer_ les îles de la Mer de Corail et le littoral du Queensland pour s'assurer que nulle embarcation ne pourrait attaquer la force expéditionnaire japonaise une fois qu'elle serait lancée pour occuper les territoires de la Nouvelle-Galles du Sud et de Victoria les régions du sud-est de l'Australie. La complexité de l'opération consistait à éviter les récifs de la Grande Barrière de Corail qui pouvaient naufrager les bâtiments et à serpenter entre les criques et les îles où pouvaient se cacher aussi bien des pirates que des troupes et des vaisseaux de la Horde.

Le troisième groupe devait quant à lui naviguer vers l'est, capturer l'île Norfolk puis pousser vers la Nouvelle-Zélande. L'objectif était en la matière principalement politique. Une escadre de 12 vaisseaux devait s'ancrer dans les quatre villes de Dunedin, Christchurch, Wellington et Auckland. Ce ne serait certes pas assez pour contrôler le territoire – ce serait déjà insuffisant pour contrôles ces villes – mais il s'agissait ici de prouver à la République que la Nouvelle-Zélande, et par extension tout l'Océan Pacifique Sud depuis ces terres jusqu'à Hawaï était sous la domination du Japon et qu'elle ne tolérerait pas d'intrusion dans sa zone exclusive. De cette manière le Japon se créerait une sphère d'influence maritime exceptionnelle par sa taille et n'aurait pas à rivaliser avec la République dans la gestion ou dans le contrôle de ces eaux. L'Amirauté et le Cabinet politique de l'Empereur avaient d'ailleurs voulu que les deux groupes arrivent à Sydney et à Wellington le même jour pour signifier la supériorité du Japon sur son rival le plus menaçant.

Depuis 04h00, l'Amiral Yoshida était sur son bastingage à attendre de voir apparaître le rivage de Sydney. Il était anxieux d'arriver en dépit des combats qu'il aurait à livrer pour prendre le contrôle de la rade. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de 9h40 qu'il repéra un mouvement dans ses jumelles, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il pouvait distinguer le phare au loin mais, autrement inquiétant, il vit une trentaine de vaisseaux militaire qui barraient la voie du chenal vers le port. Des navires qui tiraient au canon sur la ville. Des navires qui, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ne portaient pas les drapeaux et les symboles de la République mais des oriflammes rouges sur lesquelles étaient brodées des figurines apparemment grossièrement dessinées.

Une force militaire inconnue était arrivée à Sydney avant eux.

* * *

 _Flashback : 24 Septembre 2010, Siège Sectoriel de la Satis de Nagpur, Capitale du Gouvernement Indien de Transition_

 _Une sonnerie sortit Octavie d'un rapport qu'elle lisait en sirotant son thé. Elle décrocha le combiné qu'elle surnommait affectueusement « son opéra » et écouta ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui communiquer. Seuls ses agents personnels avaient accès à ce numéro et elle savait qu'aucun n'oserait la déranger si l'information n'était pas essentielle. Après quelques minutes de silence elle ne dit qu'un mot avant de raccrocher :_

 _« -Merci. »_

 _Octavie se massa les yeux un instant. L'information qu'elle venait de recevoir était d'une envergure considérable et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas décider seule de la marche à suivre. Il fallait qu'elle avertisse Lord Harry de ces développements et, aussi désagréable que cela lui paraisse, qu'elle demande le concours de Mathias dans l'opération qu'il faudrait lancer. Les délais étaient courts. Très courts. Trop peut-être. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de faire ce qui devait être fait, encore fallait-il que l'enchaînement soit bon et que la discrétion soit de mise. Il fallait donc une diversion et un moyen efficace pour effacer les preuves du passage de l'équipe d'extraction. Des paramètres délicats à obtenir dans une zone de combat. Sans compter que l'équipe ne disposerait d'aucun renfort. Les Légions débarquées à Perth et à Coffin Bay piétinaient à Adélaïde et ne seraient jamais à temps à Sydney pour offrir un soutien. Il fallait donc une évacuation aérienne ou sous-marine. Le tout était de savoir ce qui serait disponible mais cela compliquerait encore davantage la chose._

 _Soit._

 _Elle réfléchit encore quelques minutes avant de décrocher un autre téléphone. Autant parler immédiatement à Lord Harry et lui demander de convoquer Mathias pour l'entretien. Elle composa un numéro et attendit._

 _« -Oui ? » Répondit Francis Ashford, le cerbère personnel de Lord Harry._

 _« -Octavie. Je dois lui parler. Urgence de catégorie 1. Il faut convoquer Mathias._

 _« -Je le préviens. » Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'être mise en relation._

 _« -Octavie ? » C'était la voix de Lord Harry. « Mathias est avec moi. Que se passe t-il ?_

 _-Il y a deux ans vous avez commandé un rapport préalable sur la faisabilité d'une opération de récupération de ressources dans les territoires extérieurs. Ma Division à créée le Bureau 081 et nous avons dispatché des agents en amont du lancement de l'opération il y a sept mois et demi. J'ai envoyé à mes collègues diadoques et à vous-même un compte rendu complet des découvertes de ces agents et nous avons bâti une liste de cibles potentielles dont un premier projet vous à été soumis il y a huit semaines et qui est encore à étayer. _

_-Oui. Et alors ?_

 _-Ces agents travaillent en cellules restreintes et sont organisés géographiquement. La cellule en charge de la zone 30N,120E, nom de code Shanghaï à remarqué le départ suspect d'un navire sans identification il y a un mois. J'ai demandé à cette cellule de déterminer le contenu de leur cargaison et j'ai demandé à tous les agents et informateurs auxiliaires de faire suivre les mouvements de ce vaisseau jusqu'à son port d'arrivée. Il a été déterminé que la cargaison venait du site prioritaire N18, nom de code Qinshan, une centrale nucléaire désaffectée lors de la destruction de l'État chinois. Il semble que des matériels radioactifs aient été extraits du réacteur numéro 2 et aient été acheminés vers l'embarcadère de Shanghai pour une destination inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai reçu il y a dix minutes un appel du coordinateur J. en charge de la cellule 41S,141E nom de code Wellington. Il me fait savoir qu'un navire correspondant à la description s'est amarré au port de Porirua, au nord de Wellington il y a trois heures. Il a dépêché une équipe qui à capturé ce vaisseau et ses occupants. D'après les premières informations ce vaisseau à déchargé sa cargaison à Sydney avant de repartir pour Porirua. _

_-Donc la Horde dispose de matériel radioactif ? C'est bien ça ?_

 _-C'est ce qu'il semble, oui._

 _-Je comprends l'urgence mais pourquoi avoir demandé la présence de Mathias ? Nous n'allons pas lancer une OS pour ça._

 _-Justement. Le coordinateur J. fait état d'autre chose de très inquiétant. Une flotte de vaisseaux s'est ancrée dans le port de Wellington ce matin à 06h00 heure locale. Ce n'est pas une flotte japonaise et d'après les premières informations dont le coordinateur J. dispose, il s'agirait d'une force armée d'une faction dont la base est Santiago du Chili et qui opère sous le nom d'Alliance Panaméricaine et Caribéenne. Il s'agirait d'une fusion des différentes factions du nord-ouest de l'Amérique du Sud._

 _-Et que sait-on sur cette Alliance Panaméricaine ?_

 _-Pas grand chose pour l'instant excepté que leur destination finale est également Sydney où ils veulent déloger Liao Deng. Considérant ces nouvelles..._

 _-Le seul choix est d'ordonner une extraction de nos atouts. Je comprends. » Lord Harry resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre. « Octavie, fais le lien avec Najib et divertis des agents vers les bases de ce nouveau venu. Je veux en savoir plus à leur sujet et je veux si possible des relations diplomatiques officielles. Je confie l'organisation de l'extraction à Mathias. C'est une mission prioritaire, je veux que vous vous coordonniez sur cette affaire. Préparez-moi un plan d'action. Je le veux sur mon bureau d'ici ce soir. Il faut que nous ayons récupéré nos pions avant l'arrivée de ces vaisseaux ou de ceux des japonais. Allez. Au travail ! »_

27 Septembre 2010, 15h15, Palais de l'Istana, Zone verte, Singapour

Lord Harry était assit dans une salle de réunion transformée en centre opérationnel. Ces derniers jours avaient été exclusivement dédiés à l'opération _Chat Blanc_ qui allait être menée. Il était vital pour la République que celle-ci soit un succès, plus encore que ce que ses généraux d'État-major, venus suivre le déroulement à ses côtés ne pouvaient le deviner. Officiellement la mission consistait en la neutralisation de Liao Deng et de ses officiers dans son bunker sécurisé à Sydney. Un objectif secondaire mais non-moins important était de récupérer les matériels radioactifs avant qu'ils ne soient employés dans des explosifs ou dans des missiles. Si jamais cet objectif venait à échouer, il était prévu de faire imploser le bunker pour piéger les substances radioactives avant qu'elles ne soient militarisées.

Pour les généraux présents, cette opération était potentiellement une délivrance. Avec la mort de Liao Deng, la Horde cesserait d'exister comme un tout unifié et ne serait plus sur le terrain qu'une succession de bandes à éradiquer les unes après les autres. La Horde n'avait déjà plus la capacité de former des armées et les quelques zones de résistance encore sous son contrôle pouvaient en temps utile être démantelées. Ce serait l'une des missions principales de l'UCO et des forces républicaines et japonaises une fois la paix rétablie.

Pour Lord Harry cette mission était d'une autre envergure. Il ne fallait pas que les secrets de la Horde, et notamment ceux de sa constitution, puissent un jour être révélés. Il avait confié à Mathias un mandat précis dans la préparation de cette opération et il avait exigé des résultats parfaits. Mathias, connaissant parfaitement les raisons de cette demande inhabituellement appuyée, s'était empressé d'y répondre par l'affirmative. Les secrets de Lord Harry seraient enterrés à Sydney et une partie de l'histoire de la Guerre contre la Horde avec elle.

Restaient deux questions majeures : Quel comportement adopter face aux forces des autres factions aux alentours, et fallait-il ou non détonner ce qui serait certainement une bombe sale sinon un engin nucléaire ? Il était rapidement devenu évident que malgré le matériel radioactif volé en Chine, la Horde ne disposait pas des capacités techniques pour construire un engin nucléaire. Il fallait des compétences d'ingénieur qu'aucun dans l'entourage de Liao Deng ne possédait plus, les scientifiques qu'il avait à sa disposition ayant été capturés par la République lors de l'opération _Jolie môme_. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de construire un missile ou d'en adapter un à ses besoins en remplaçant une partie de la charge explosive par le matériel radioactif. Dans ce cas, l'engin ne détonnerait certainement pas comme pourrait le faire un engin nucléaire traditionnel mais il pourrait sérieusement impacter la zone dans laquelle il serait lancé sans compter les retombées radioactives qui pourraient potentiellement irradier ceux qui auraient la malchance de se trouver sous ses effets. Considérant que les seules troupes ennemis de Liao Deng se trouvant à portée étaient les Légions à Adélaïde, c'était un risque que Lord Harry ne souhaitait pas prendre.

L'autre question concernant les factions qui croisaient au large de Sydney, elle nécessitait une approche plus fine. Il était hors de question que l'une ou l'autre de ces factions puisse débarquer avant que l'extraction des atouts ait pu être réalisée. Il fallait donc forcer ces factions à une approche lente, ce qui supposait qu'elles soient ralenties. Des informations concernant ces forces avaient été transmises via des relais à la Horde et déjà les agents de la République en place à Sydney et camouflés dans le milieu urbain voyaient les défenses être préparées en attente de cette offensive. Mathias avait en outre dépêché des agents provocateurs qui agiraient comme une milice urbaine pour ralentir l'avancée des navires et des militaires, qu'ils soient japonais ou américolatins – un néologisme pour évoquer l'Alliance Panaméricaine et Caribéenne – dans la rade et ses alentours.

Mathias avait enfin prédisposé une équipe chargée de l'extraction des atouts de Lord Harry ainsi qu'une _ressource_ en la personne de Sean Dagan. Lord Harry avait lu les rapports émanant de la Satis à propos de Irina et il en était arrivé à deux conclusions : d'une part que cette Irina était très probablement un agent révélé par son véritable ennemi et d'autre part qu'il était plus que probable qu'elle se trouve, sur l'ordre de son maître, précisément à Sydney pour intercepter les atouts et les informations dont il voulait l'exclusivité. Il était donc primordial qu'il puisse arrêter cette tentative ou, si il s'avérait que cette tentative était un leurre, qu'il puisse remonter à la source et capturer ou neutraliser Irina.

Lord Harry et tout l'État-major entendirent distinctement à travers le grésillement des haut-parleurs un ordre être lancé : « Go ! »

* * *

27 Septembre 2010, 13h15, au large de Sydney, Océan Pacifique

L'Amiral Yoshida avait fait hisser un pavillon blanc lorsqu'il avait repéré dans ses jumelles un canot pneumatique venant de la flotte adverse se diriger vers sa propre escorte et arborant lui aussi un fanion immaculé. Les règles de l'engagement et le code militaire étaient très strictes concernant les pourparlers. Considérant que la force navale à laquelle il faisait face était au moins équivalente à son propre convoi, que cette force était de toute évidence en opposition à la Horde d'après le bombardement d'artillerie qu'elle opérait sur Sydney et qu'il n'avait aucun ordre ni aucune directive de Tokyo sur la marche à suivre quant à ces troupes, la seule alternative dont il disposait était d'engager un dialogue et de négocier un repli avant qu'un incident ne provoque une réaction en chaîne dont il savait qu'il ne voulait pas.

Le canot s'était amarré au _Chrysanthème_ et ce qui était de toute évidence des officiers – bien qu'il ne reconnaisse ni leurs écussons ni leurs uniformes – demandèrent d'abord en espagnol puis dans un anglais approximatif la permission de monter à bord. Un dialogue s'était alors engagé entre lui et un homme qui se présenta sous le nom d'Amiral Pedro-Luis Gomez Mora, commandant de la force expéditionnaire dans le Pacifique de l'Alliance Panaméricaine et Caribéenne. En prérequis des discussions, l'Amiral Yoshida avait demandé à ce que le bombardement opéré par la flotte de l'APC cesse et à ce que les navires se retirent de la baie de Sydney. L'Amiral Gomez Mora avait accepté la première exigence mais avait refusé la seconde, considérant avec méfiance cette requête comme un moyen pour la flotte japonaise de prendre position dans la baie une fois la flotte de l'APC retirée. Une première négociation s'était alors engagée jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un accord puisse être trouvé. La flotte de l'APC se retirerait à 3 miles nautiques de la baie et y opérerait un blocus et la flotte japonaise se retirerait quant à elle à 6 miles nautiques et pourrait – contrairement à la flotte de l'APC – initier un bombardement d'artillerie sur la ville. Les manœuvres avaient pris plus de trois heures, délai dont l'Amiral Yoshida profita pour avertir Tokyo des développements de son opération et pour demander des mises à jours de ses ordres de mission.

La réponse de Tokyo ne s'était pas faite attendre. L'objectif principal de la flotte était d'arriver avant la République à Sydney et d'y déployer une zone verte. Dans la mesure où la première partie de cet objectif avait été atteint, il avait l'entière liberté d'action et de négociation avec l'APC pour remplir la seconde partie de son objectif. Il allait répercuter cet ordre et demander un nouvel entretien avec l'Amiral Gomez Mora lorsqu'il reçut un avis du groupe chargé de se positionner à Wellington : l'APC avait déployée des navires en défense de la zone portuaire. Prenant la mesure de l'importance de ces informations et de sa propre ignorance sur l'existence et sur les capacités de l'APC dans la région où il opérait, l'Amiral Yoshida décida d'informer son homologue de sa décision de positionner son vaisseau amiral à mis-chemin entre les deux flottes et, sous les auspices des pourparlers, d'inviter les officiers commandants de l'APC à le rejoindre lui et ses propres officiers commandants pour des négociations formelles et officielles. Par le mandait qu'il avait reçu de Tokyo, l'Amiral Yoshida était techniquement devenu l'ambassadeur plénipotentiaire du Japon pour l'APC en attendant le développement de liens diplomatiques concrets.

Un protocole fut bientôt mis en place pour le rassemblement des officiers des deux factions et les discussions commencèrent. Il apparût tout de suite évident que pour l'une comme pour l'autre que la Horde devait être détruite, ce qui mena à une première décision commune, à 14h30, de mener des frappes d'artillerie de marine sur la baie et le centre-ville de Sydney afin de détruire les défenses extérieures de la Horde et des milices locales. La véritable question intervint juste après, alors que les amiraux lançaient leurs ordres et que les bombardements reprenaient et tuaient indistinctement les soldats de la Horde et les civils : quelle suite donner à cette opération ? Si l'Amiral Yoshida aurait préféré conserver pour lui ses buts et ses objectifs, il détermina rapidement qu'il valait mieux les exposer simplement et faire valoir cet objectif – à savoir la création d'une zone verte à Sydney – comme un point non-négociable des tractations.

L'Amiral Yoshida regarda sa montre. Les négociations, en l'absence de diplomates, allaient être longues.

* * *

27 Septembre 2010, 15h15, quartier de Surry Hills, Sydney

L'Agent de la Satis Sean Dagan était méconnaissable, tout recouvert qu'il était de suie et de fines particules blanches. Le sol tremblait dans un grondement assourdissant à chaque impact d'obus qui touchait le centre-ville, à moins d'un kilomètre de sa position. L'effondrement des immeubles soulevait de grands nuages de poussière qui obscurcissaient le ciel et étouffaient les combattants encore dans les rues. Une milice aux ordres indirects de la République et composée d'anciens membres de la Horde du groupe de Blackall menait une bataille de position contre les défenseurs de la Horde qui s'agrippaient au moindre centimètres de terrain. L'objectif de Dagan n'était pas de leur venir en aide même si il pouvait leur demander un appui relatif si jamais il était bloqué dans sa progression. Il devait rejoindre l'ancienne gare de _Central Station_ en dessous de laquelle le bunker de Liao Deng avait été creusé. C'était depuis les niveaux inférieurs de la gare que l'accès du bunker pouvait se faire mais son objectif n'était pas de s'y infiltrer. Il devait neutraliser le messager personnel de Liao Deng qui continuait à faire la navette avec les troupes de la Horde présentes à Sydney et dans toute la région de Nouvelle-Galles du Sud et de Victoria et il devait récupérer les documents et les moyens d'authentification du messager avant qu'ils soient capturés ou détruits par des forces hostiles.

Dagan bénissait son quartier-maître pour l'équipement dont il disposait et sans lequel il aurait été incapable de remplir sa mission. Son masque à oxygène et ses lunettes de vision thermique lui donnaient un avantage précieux dans le chaos et l'anarchie dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sans compter sa cuirasse pare-balle qui, si elle n'avait pas encore eu à lui éviter des projectiles – il était suffisamment discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention – l'avait au moins protégé des éclats de béton qui volaient dans tous les sens à chaque fois qu'un mur explosait sous le souffle d'une bombe ou lors de l'effondrement d'un gratte-ciel.

Dagan avait infiltré Sydney de nuit deux jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait été parachuté à haute altitude à un dizaine de kilomètres de son objectif. Il était l'un des deux parachutages de cette nuit là, l'autre étant celui de l'équipe d'exfiltration avec laquelle il pouvait prendre contact en cas d'extrême urgence. Il lui avait été dit que la mission de cette équipe était prioritaire et que si cela était nécessaire, il devrait abandonner sa mission pour prêter main forte dans la réalisation des missions et des objectifs du groupe qui, lui, devait infiltrer le bunker de Liao Deng.

Depuis son parachutage Dagan était resté seul, entrant dans Sydney et progressant dans les décombres en maintenant le silence radio. Son armement était constitué de son fusil-mitrailleur et d'un pistolet, tous les deux silencieux mais que jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas employé, préfèrent la furtivité de son couteau de combat. Il venait juste de neutraliser deux gardes à quelques dizaines de mètres de distance l'un de l'autre dans le hall principal de la gare et il l'avait fait sans avoir besoin de gâcher une seule balle. Par terre, les amas de pierre, de béton, de tôle, de métal et de verre vibraient sans discontinuer, laissant percevoir, dans les intervalles entre le retentissement des explosions, des sifflements étranges et angoissants et des détonations lointaines.

Dagan allait avancer entre deux piliers à moitié effondrés lorsqu'un infime mouvement à la périphérie de son regard le poussa dans un réflexe à s'allonger au sol. Une seconde plus tard un impact de balle creusa un profond trou dans le pilier sous lequel il s'était caché, à l'emplacement précis où s'était trouvée sa tête. Dagan n'avait pas entendu de détonation, ce qui supposait l'œuvre d'un silencieux. Seuls des agents infiltrés disposaient d'un matériel aussi sophistiqué, qui plus est dans une cité comme Sydney. On l'avait prévenu que tel serait probablement le cas et de qui serait probablement l'agent ennemi.

Dégainant son arme, Dagan profita des explosions sporadiques pour se traîner au sol en couvrant le bruit de ses mouvements. Son adversaire était à moins de cinquante mètres de distance à l'ouest et sa cible pouvait apparaître à tout moment à l'autre bout du hall, à environ deux cent mètres de sa position au nord. De sa main libre, Dagan saisit une grenade fumigène. Il partait du principe que son adversaire disposait au moins du même équipement qui lui, ce qui incluait des lunettes de vision thermique contre lesquelles un fumigène ne serait pas efficace. Ce ne serait donc qu'une simple mesure de diversion qu'il emploierait pour faire croire qu'il comptait se rendre dans une direction vers laquelle son adversaire s'attendrait à ce qu'il aille – le nord – tandis qu'en fait il se dirigeait vers le sud. Une fois le fumigène opérant il lancerait deux autres grenades, aveuglantes celles-ci, et qui, elles, étaient opérantes contre des lunettes de vision thermique. Le tout était une question de timing.

Ayant lancé ses grenades, Dagan se redressa, l'arme au poing et prêt à tirer. Effectivement, une figure féminine masquée était camouflée dans les débris et était momentanément aveuglée. Comme de juste, elle portait des lunettes thermiques ou à vision nocturne, Dagan n'aurait pas su le dire. Il savait qu'il avait l'ordre de la capturer si c'était possible mais il ne comptait prendre ce risque. Au contraire, il visa et en un quart de seconde, il appuya sur la gâchette au moment précis ou une explosion rapprochée le propulsa sur le côté. Le coup, destiné à tuer, avait dévié mais avait tout de même touché sa cible, lorsqu'il vit que l'agent, le casque arraché par la puissance du souffle, se tenait le ventre d'où quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à jaillir.

Dagan, allongé sur un bloc de béton, n'eut que le temps de croiser le regard étonné et souffrant d'Irina avant que son portoloin d'urgence ne s'active et ne la fasse disparaître dans une volute de poussière.

Il la reverrait sans doute bien assez tôt.

Sans attendre Dagan s'avança vers son objectif lorsqu'il entendit son oreillette s'activer et la voix du coordinateur de la Satis pour cette opération dire simplement : « Go ! ». Dagan regarda sa montre et actionna un minuteur : il avait 20 minutes pour rester en vie sous le déluge de bombes, neutraliser sa cible, remplir ses objectifs et évacuer.

* * *

27 Septembre 2010, 15h15, Dans un lieu sécurisé, zone verte, Singapour

La subtilité des méthodes de transport magiques résidait moins dans leurs méthodes d'activation que dans le transit une fois activés. Lorsqu'elle avait été prise en main par son maître, Irina avait en premier lieu apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître sur ces moyens de déplacement. Pendant des heures elle s'était entraînée jusqu'à maîtriser parfaitement à transplaner dans toutes les positions possibles et à activer un portoloin sans même avoir besoin d'employer un mot de passe. Son maître lui avait enseignée à profiter de chaque instant, même le plus petit et même dans les situations les plus extrêmes, pour faire preuve de la plus grande résilience et de la plus parfaite discrétion. Un entraînement rude qu'elle avait mit des années à perfectionner jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son maître la considère digne de devenir son agent et l'outil de Sa volonté.

La transfert en portoloin depuis Sydney jusqu'à Singapour dans la base sécurisée aménagée à son intention prit un peu moins d'une dizaine de minutes. En dépit de ce qui était communément dit, la seule méthode de transport magique instantanée était le transplanage et la distance entre le point de départ et le point d'arrivée maximal changeait d'un sorcier à un autre et dépendait principalement de sa puissance magique. Irina, bien que sorcière, n'était pas particulièrement puissante et elle aurait eu du mal à transplaner à plus de deux cent kilomètres de son lieu de départ. Il était extrêmement rare que des sorciers disposent de la puissance magique nécessaire pour effectuer des transplanages intercontinentaux et même eux en subissaient des contre-coups. A sa connaissance seuls cinq ou six sorciers vivants, au nombre desquels son maître et Lord Harry étaient, pouvaient se vanter d'un tel pouvoir et de fait, si elle savait que son maître était capable de telles choses, il préférait souvent éviter d'utiliser la magie à des fins triviales, considérant que c'était un don précieux à employer avec parcimonie.

Durant son trajet, Irina se focalisa sur son occlumancie comme son entraînement le lui avait apprit. Cette magie improprement appelée _magie de l'esprit_ et qui était probablement la plus puissante et la plus utile des magies qu'elle connaissait, ayant un potentiel quasiment infini en ce qu'elle se concentrait sur le cerveau. Par l'occlumancie, un sorcier pouvait augmenter ses capacités neuronales, sa mémoire ou exacerber ses sens. Son maître, sans doute le plus grand adepte de cette magie, lui avait enseigné comment, en focalisant sa magie sur son tronc cérébral, elle pouvait même désactiver ses récepteurs nerveux et cesser de ressentir de la douleur à la suite d'un coup ou d'une blessure. En utilisant cette technique, un sorcier accompli pouvait également maîtriser ses organes voire provoquer ou au contraire contrôler des spasmes naturels, comme ceux des intestins ou du cœur. L'occlumancie donnait potentiellement un contrôle absolu de son propre corps et permettait de savoir de manière intuitive et optimale quelle était sa condition physique. Son maître lui avait même dit qu'un praticien complet de cette discipline pouvait aller jusqu'à induire magiquement dans son propre corps un remplacement cellulaire total et ainsi se préserver des aléas du temps. Un chemin vers l'immortalité que d'après lui seuls quelques rares élus avaient trouvé et exploité à son maximum.

Irina savait que la balle de revolver était toujours en elle et qu'un morceau de tissus était logé dans sa plaie. Pour éviter tout risque de septicémie elle devait rapidement s'opérer et refermer sa blessure avant que la perte de sang ne soit trop grande. Elle se concentra de manière à éviter que son flux sanguin ne passe en trop grande quantité par l'endroit où elle avait été touchée. Tout était une question de dosage. Si elle cessait l'afflux sanguin, elle risquait en quelques minutes le début d'une nécrose de ses tissus musculaires et organiques. Si elle laissait l'afflux sanguin se faire, elle risquait de perdre connaissance.

Irina atterrit dans un bruit sourd dans le centre médical de la base. Fort heureusement pour elle, le choc ne déplaça pas le projectile fiché dans son rein. Son maître était là, à l'attendre. Lorsqu'elle avait activé son portoloin d'urgence, il avait immédiatement été prévenu et il s'était rendu près d'elle. C'était une chose qu'elle aimait chez son maître. Il était dur, il était cruel, il ne pardonnait rien et il n'oubliait rien, mais rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était gratuit ni n'était fait sans raison ou par sadisme. Irina savait qu'elle avait échouée. Elle savait qu'elle serait punie pour son échec. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il veillerait sur elle comme un père sur sa fille et qu'il lui donnerait la possibilité de ne pas davantage le décevoir. Il lui avait apprit que les échecs devaient être payés mais que seuls les imbéciles restaient sur les échecs de leurs subordonnés.

Irina était une adepte de l'occlumancie, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir le contrôle parfait que son maître lui avait promis. Il lui faudrait encore des années de perfectionnement avant de contrôler son flux sanguin comme il le lui avait enseigné. Le visage caché dans l'ombre de la capuche de sa robe de sorcier dont il était habillé, Irina vit l'inquiétude poindre dans ses yeux tandis qu'une moue sévère se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines. Elle sentit la magie de son maître l'enrober et la protéger et elle se sentit portée vers une table d'examen où elle fut allongée et où ses vêtements lui furent enlevés. Comme d'habitude, il ne disait pas un mot et n'utilisait pas de baguette. Seulement quelques mouvements légers de la main pour guider son pouvoir vers elle.

Il pencha son visage encapuchonné vers le sien et leurs yeux se fixèrent. Dans un commandement doux et toujours silencieux, il l'enjoint de baisser ses barrières d'occlumancie et il plongea dans ses souvenirs. Quelques instants plus tard il en ressortit et Irina sut qu'il était déçu par sa prestation. Elle l'était elle-même et elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait dû se laisser piéger de la sorte. Elle sentait encore la magie de son maître opérer sur elle et en elle. Il examinait chaque parcelle de son corps, à la recherche d'autres blessures à traiter. Il avait déjà cessé le saignement de sa plaie. Enfin, elle sentit qu'il prenait le contrôle de sa magie et elle sût qu'elle avait perdue toute autonomie. Elle sentit alors sa magie se retirer de son tronc cérébral et de ses terminaisons nerveuses et se concentrer sur ses sens, les exacerbant au centuple. Elle glapit de douleur et elle sentit la lenteur avec laquelle il extrayait la balle et le fragment de tissus, comment il soignait son rein et son intestin, comment il cautérisait magiquement le point d'entrée et comment, après un temps infini, il fit disparaître la cicatrice. Pendant toute l'opération, qui dura une éternité, il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'elle hurlait de souffrance et qu'elle pleurait, immobile, consciente et sans la moindre anesthésie.

Lors-qu'enfin ce fut terminé, sa magie se retira aussi doucement qu'elle était venue et il prit soin de replacer sa magie à elle à ses terminaisons nerveuses de manière à atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentirait pendant sa convalescence. D'un doigt il caressa sa joue et épongea une larme et elle vit à travers ses yeux embués que la moue sévère était remplacée par un petit sourire délicat et rassurant. D'un mouvement de la main elle fut soulevée et il la guida vers un lit où il l'allongea et où il la couvrit d'un drap chaud. Il se retira enfin après une dernière caresse paternelle sur son front et en murmurant dans son oreille « Nous parlerons plus tard. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit. Elle avait échouée, elle avait été punie. Elle le savait. Elle le méritait. Mais il lui donnerait l'occasion de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Sur ces pensées qui la rassurèrent elle s'endormit, épuisée.

* * *

27 Septembre 2010, 15h14, Bunker de Liao Deng, Sydney

Le groupe d'extraction de l'opération _Chat Blanc_ était composé – comme toutes les Opérations Spéciales de la Satis – de douze membres divisés en quatre équipes, A, B, C et D. Lorsqu'un groupe OS était déployé, il suivait toujours une série de règles et de protocoles d'engagement qui définissaient la tactique globale qui serait développée pendant la mission. Cette tactique ainsi que les objectifs primaires et secondaires de la mission formaient ce que les coordinateurs de la Satis appelaient _le corpus_ qui était subdivisé en _actions_ applicables par chaque équipe et, pour les missions les plus complexes ou nécessitant la préparation la plus minutieuse, jusqu'à chaque membre d'équipe. Aucun groupe OS ne pouvait être disposé et voir sa mission validée sans que le _corpus_ ait été préalablement vérifié et approuvé. Cette méthode devait éviter les bavures et protéger les soldats lors de leurs engagements, y compris en cas de circonstances imprévues. En édifiant des listes de priorités, des chronologies précises et des buts successifs à atteindre, les soldats d'élite de la Satis favorisaient leurs interventions et délimitaient leurs propres périmètres d'action.

La Satis disposait d'un effectif – classifié 3S3 – de 600 hommes dans son programme des Opérations Spéciales. Un nombre relativement peu important considérant l'étendue de la République et de sa sphère d'influence mais qui se justifiait par le fait que ces opérations, contrairement à celles menées par la Garde Blanche, le Losange ou les autres forces d'élite de la République, étaient toutes _a priori_ illégales et n'étaient pas ni ne seraient pas reconnues ni considérées comme ayant existé par la République. Chaque membre de ce programme savait donc dès le premier jour de son entrée dans cette force qu'il appartenait à une organisation clandestine, financée et mandatée par la République et opérationnellement soumise à l'autorité directe des Protecteurs-conjoints mais qui, du fait de sa nature, serait désavouée si jamais elle était découverte, le fût-elle par des citoyens où des militaires de la République.

Une autre particularité de cette force était le contrôle absolu exercé sur les soldats incorporés aux opérations spéciales. Contrairement à la Garde Blanche ou au Losange, les membres des OS étaient entraînés seuls ou intégrés temporairement dans les régiments de marine et ils étaient fermement découragés à l'idée de développer une quelconque camaraderie avec leurs collègues lors des opérations qu'ils menaient. Pour maintenir cette distance entre les hommes, les équipes et les groupes étaient régulièrement divisés et rassemblés au hasard. Il s'agissait de cette manière de conserver le plus grand professionnalisme possible et éviter les dérives ou les effets d'aspiration si jamais l'un de ces agents devait faire défection ou devenait un risque. Il s'agissait enfin de dissiper toute fibre morale et toute conscience compassionnelle dans l'esprit de ces hommes de manière à en faire des instruments capables de répondre à toutes les demandes et d'aller vers toutes les extrémités.

Pour l'opération _Chat Blanc_ , un soin tout particulier avait été prit pour s'assurer qu'aucun des membres du groupe n'ait jamais travaillé avec aucun des autres membres présents. Les agents ayant volontairement perdu leur identité lors de leur admission dans le programme, ils ne correspondaient plus qu'à des codes personnels en plus de leur numéro spécifique pendant la mission. Ainsi les agents 412, 527 et 021 étaient respectivement les Numéros Un, Deux et Trois et formaient le Groupe A. Les agents 093, 127 et 254, respectivement Numéro Quatre, Cinq et Six et formaient l'équipe B. 481, 339 et 058 étaient Numéro Sept, Huit et Neuf et formaient l'équipe C. 116, 525 et 364 étaient les Numéro Dix, Onze et Douze et formaient l'équipe D. Enfin l'officier commandant à distance le groupe était le coordinateur N. C'était lui qui donnerait le feu vert pour le début de l'opération et lui qui ferait le lien entre les agents et le centre opérationnel de Lord Harry. Le coordinateur N. était une pièce essentielle de l'opération : il allait être les yeux et les oreilles des agents sur le terrain. Physiquement à un dizaine de kilomètres au sud de leur position, dans un centre de contrôle de campagne camouflé dans les ruines de Bundeena installé plusieurs mois auparavant, au moment où la République avait commencée ses opérations en Indonésie.

Le bunker de Liao Deng était creusé sur deux niveaux en dessous de la gare centrale de Sydney. La Satis avait réussie à obtenir des plans complets de la forteresse en grande partie grâce aux informations recueillies par les atouts infiltrés dans l'État-major de la Horde. La mission principale des agents OS était précisément de disposer de ces atouts ainsi que de Liao Deng avant qu'ils ne soient capturés par des factions rivales ou qu'ils n'aient l'occasion d'employer les mécanismes défensifs de la forteresse. L'autre mission des agents OS était double : récupérer les matériels radioactifs volés à Quishan le mois précédent et de profiter de cette occasion pour mettre la main toutes les données et tous les renseignements possibles présents dans le complexe. Il s'agissait ici de perturber un maximum les opérations et la collecte d'information des services de renseignements japonais qui ne manqueraient pas de fouiller de fond en comble toute la zone dès que les forces militaires nippones auraient pris le contrôle de la ville. A ce propos une mission secondaire des agents consistait à insérer dans les documents sans valeur qui resteraient sur place après leur départ des fausses preuves de trahison et de fausses informations à destination des forces de sécurité nippones. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas profiter d'une si belle occasion de déstabiliser un futur rival après tout...

Depuis leur parachutage deux jours auparavant, le groupe d'extraction était passé par les égouts de Sydney pour approcher le plus possible ses points d'entrée dans le complexe de Liao Deng. C'était ainsi que Numéro Quatre, Numéro Cinq et Numéro Six de l'équipe B en étaient arrivés à ramper lentement jusqu'à une bouche d'aération au dessus d'un garde-manger du niveau supérieur de la base. C'était le point d'entrée _Alpha_. Leur mission était simple : nettoyer la base de tous ses combattants ennemis. Ils seraient les premiers à entrer en action au niveau supérieur et neutraliseraient tous les opposants sur leur route. Ils devaient ensuite attirer toutes les forces ennemies vers leur position pour permettre aux autres équipes de remplir leur rôle de la manière la plus efficace possible. Dans leur oreillette ils entendirent le coordinateur N. leur indiquer qu'il leur restait une minute avant le début de l'opération. Avec un dernier effort ils se glissèrent de plus belle entre les parois de métal brillant, ils activèrent les caméras de leurs casques et disposèrent des explosifs tout autour de l'ouverture : une charge tout juste suffisante pour desceller la grille sans provoquer un bruit trop intense. Le garde-manger serait leur point de repli jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe D. Encore quelques instants : ils étaient prêts.

Moins vingt-cinq secondes.

L'équipe C était elle aussi positionnée et attendait le début de l'opération. Sa mission était de prendre de revers les forces de la Horde parties combattre l'équipe B. Numéro Sept actionnerait sa charge de Semtex précisément deux minutes trente après le début de l'action. Le positionnement de l'équipe C, au point d'entrée _Bêta_ situé de l'autre côté du niveau supérieur du bunker et relativement loin de l'escalier d'accès vers le niveau inférieur devait lui permettre une progression rapide jusqu'à la zone de combat effective. Le seul risque prévu était un ralliement des troupes ennemies vers l'un des dortoirs par lesquels l'équipe C devait passer pour renforcer l'équipe B. Lorsque le niveau supérieur aurait été sécurisé, l'équipe C descendrait au niveau inférieur en reconnaissance de baliserait le chemin de l'équipe A qui, positionnée au même endroit que l'équipe C, resterait en retrait jusqu'à ce moment là. C'était enfin à l'équipe C que reviendrait l'honneur de neutraliser Liao Deng puisque d'après le plan de progression sur site, ce serait ce groupe qui entrerait le premier dans le centre de commandement où serait certainement le leader de la Horde.

Moins quinze secondes

L'équipe A était regroupée au point d'entrée de l'équipe C, matériel prêt et lunettes de vision nocturne activées. Le point d'entrée _Bêta_ avait la particularité d'être localisé tout à côté d'une salle identifiée comme la chambre du générateur principal du bunker. La première mission de l'équipe A était de détruire ce générateur de manière à priver de lumière les défenseurs et de faciliter la tâche des équipes B et C. La seconde mission de l'équipe A était de rassembler les atouts puis, lorsqu'ils auraient été _sauvés_ , de les neutraliser puis de faire disparaître leurs corps. C'était également ce groupe qui disposait du matériel le plus volumineux puisqu'ils transportaient des sacs entiers de documents, de cartes, de plans, de renseignements et de noms falsifiés concoctés tout spécialement par la Satis à l'attention des japonais. Le résultat d'un long travail de contre-espionnage que l'occasion permettait d'utiliser en bloc. Des documents familièrement appelés par les agents en charge de leur création _le fumet des fumiers_ et la source d'une intarissable satisfaction à l'idée que l'emploi de tout ou partie des informations contenues dans ces feuillets pourrait potentiellement ravager les services de sécurité et d'espionnage du Japon pendant plusieurs années.

Moins dix secondes

L'équipe D serait la dernière à partir à l'assaut. Contrairement aux trois autres équipes, son point d'entrée _Gamma_ était situé au niveau d'un mur du niveau inférieur de la forteresse. La chance avait voulue que ce mur, relativement peu épais, soit connecté quasi-directement à des égouts désaffectés de Sydney. L'équipe D attendrait le signal avant de faire exploser ce mur et de passer à l'action. Sa mission était double : sécuriser son point d'entrée – qui servirait également de protocole de sortie – puis, une fois l'ordre donné, prêter assistance à l'équipe A et, une fois cette seconde tâche remplie, entrer dans le bunker et récupérer les composants radioactifs.

Moins cinq secondes.

Le coordinateur N. égrena son décompte dans les oreillettes du groupe OS. Les agents, parés, sentaient les vibrations résultant du bombardement de zone circuler dans les murs et pouvaient entendre le bruit étouffé des explosions loin au dessus d'eux. Ils ignoraient qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là Lord Harry observait à travers leurs caméras frontales le déroulé de l'opération.

Zéro seconde

« -Go ! » Fut le seul mot prononcé par le coordinateur N. avant que l'équipe B ne passe à l'action. Immédiatement après cet ordre les charges explosives furent actionnées dans un bruit sourd. Numéro Quatre, Numéro Cinq et Numéro Six sortirent de la bouche d'aération et sécurisèrent la pièce. Dans leurs oreillettes ils entendirent le coordinateur N. demander le déclenchement du processus d'extraction pour le groupe et lancer un compte à rebours de 20 minutes avant évacuation. Précautionneusement Numéro Cinq ouvrit la porte et lança en succession rapide trois grenades détonantes qui explosèrent dans le couloir pendant que Numéro Quatre et Numéro Six prirent position. Dans l'espace confiné, les explosions seraient entendues partout dans le complexe. Bientôt, les premiers ennemis arrivèrent en vue, armes à la main. Le groupe B ouvrit le feu à coup de rafales de mitrailleuse. Le claquement des balles ne ferait qu'attirer plus d'hommes.

Deux minutes trente

L'équipe B s'était retranchée dans le magasin face au tir nourri des gardes de la Horde. La résistance était plus importante que prévue comme en témoignaient les éraflures de Numéro Six et les impacts de balles dans le kevlar de Numéro Quatre. Numéro Cinq était pour l'instant indemne et maintenait un tir de couverture à travers la porte tandis que ses coéquipiers rechargeaient leurs armes. Ce fut à ce moment que le coordinateur N. dit dans leur oreillette : « Équipe C, go ! Équipe A, go ! » L'équipe B entendit l'explosion du point d'entrée _Bêta_ et Numéro Cinq profita du moment de flottement et de l'incompréhension des assaillants pour neutraliser quelques-uns des ennemis. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière s'éteint dans le complexe et, pour la seconde fois en quelques instants, les tirs cessèrent. L'équipe B activa ses lunettes de vision nocturne et profita du camouflage soudain pour avancer dans le couloir en tirant sur les quelques gardes restants. Bientôt seuls résonnèrent dans l'obscurité quelques râles, avant que Numéro Cinq ne leur donne le coup de grâce.

Trois minutes

L'équipe C était bloquée à environ cinquante mètres de son point de rassemblement avec l'équipe B, à l'entrée d'un dortoir d'officiers de la Horde. L'attaque orchestrée par l'équipe B avait de toute évidence poussé ces hommes à se barricader plutôt qu'à partir affronter leurs ennemis. L'équipe C était dans une position délicate. Le coordinateur N. leur avait interdit d'employer des grenades autrement qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Le risque de toucher des atouts ou d'abîmer des renseignements était trop important pour autoriser l'emploi de ces munitions. Numéro Sept fit signe à Numéro Huit et à Numéro Neuf. Ils allait faire un tir de couverture pour lui permettre d'entrer dans la pièce et de se placer à couvert derrière un lit de camp. De là ils pourraient opérer un tir croisé et neutraliser les ennemis. Numéro Sept repéra l'un des officiers. Il n'avait pas dégainé, s'était contenté de rester en retrait derrière ses collègues et il portait une fleur sur le revers de son uniforme : les signes ne trompaient pas : c'était un des atouts. Il dit dans le micro de son casque :

« -Visiteur repéré. Vérifiez vos tirs.

-Bien reçu ! » Répondit rapidement Numéro Neuf, qui venait d'éviter de justesse une rafale qui s'encastra dans l'angle du mur derrière lequel il était caché.

Trois minutes vingt

Le Coordinateur N. scrutait ses écrans de contrôle où se répercutaient les images des caméras des agents dans le bunker. Il était également aidé d'une carte du complexe pour guider ses hommes. L'équipe C était bloquée à cent-cinquante mètres de son point d'entrée et à trente mètres de son point de rassemblement avec l'équipe B. Ils accumulaient du retard et il était de sa responsabilité de trouver des solutions. Il parla dans l'oreillette des agents :

« Équipe A, vous avez une porte à l'ouest de votre position. Prenez-la pour flanquer les ennemis et renforcez l'équipe C. Équipe C, autorisation d'utiliser des grenades aveuglantes. L'équipe A arrivera juste devant vous, veillez à ne pas les gêner. Équipe B, vérifiez le couloir à l'ouest de votre position et sécurisez les salles. Rendez-vous au point de rassemblement dans quatre minutes. Équipe D, tenez-vous prêts. Engagement dans deux minutes.

Quatre minutes quarante-cinq

L'équipe C avait réussie à sécuriser le dortoir. Les ennemis avaient été plus coriaces que prévus. Fort heureusement l'arrivée de l'équipe A avait considérablement améliorée la situation et les deux autres dortoirs immédiatement à côté de celui-ci étaient vides de tout occupation.

« -Visiteur récupéré » Dit Numéro Deux. « Cherchons les autres visiteurs.

-Bien reçu Numéro Deux » dit le Coordinateur N. « Dirigez-vous au point de rassemblement et attendez les instructions.

-Reçu. »

Le commando se dirigeait maintenant vers le point de rassemblement et y attendrait l'équipe B. Lorsque l'équipe B aurait confirmé la sécurisation du niveau supérieur, ils descendraient au niveau inférieur.

Cinq minutes zéro cinq

Le Coordinateur N. lança un ordre dans l'oreillette des agents : « Équipe D go ! ». Immédiatement l'équipe D fit détonner le point d'entrée _Gamma_ et sécurisa la pièce. Numéro Dix ouvrit la porte donnant vers un couloir qui se terminait en angle droit à trente mètres de leur position. La voie était libre pour le moment. Le Coordinateur parla encore : « Équipe D, sécurisez la zone et les salles adjacentes à votre position puis restez en attente. »

Cinq minutes dix

L'équipe B se dirigea vers le sud dans un couloir encombré de cadavres. Huit morts pour le moment. Une grenade fumigène les protégerait pendant quelques secondes, ils devaient se diriger vers la salle des gardes. Ils avaient environ deux minutes pour sécuriser leur progression puis se rendre au point de rassemblement au niveau de l'escalier. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. La plupart des hommes seraient sûrement près de Liao Deng, au niveau inférieur.

Six minutes quinze

L'équipe B atteint la salle des gardes. Numéro Cinq et Six prirent position. Numéro Quatre ouvrit la porte et Numéro Six jeta deux grenades aveuglantes et assourdissantes avant que Numéro Quatre ne referme rapidement l'ouverture. Deux explosions plus tard, l'équipe B ouvrit grande la porte de la salle des garde et fit face aux soldats désorientés. Sans hésitation ils firent feu. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Bilan : Dix-sept morts dont quatre officiers.

Sept minutes vingt-cinq

L'équipe B arriva au point de rassemblement devant l'escalier. Au même moment le coordinateur dit : « Équipe B, équipe C, descendez au niveau inférieur et sécurisez la zone. Équipe A, Numéro Un et Numéro Deux restent en retrait avec le Visiteur. Numéro Trois suivez l'équipe C. Il y a un panneau électrique à gauche de l'escalier. Désactivez les modules 5, 9, 36 et 311 et détruisez le disjoncteur. Équipe D, prenez le couloir en face de vous et tournez sur votre droite. Sécurisez le cadran nord. »

Huit minutes cinquante-cinq

L'équipe B et l'équipe C progressaient difficilement. L'étage inférieur du bunker était vaste et cloisonné, tout de couloirs et de tournants à 90 degrés. Quelques garde de Liao Deng étaient en embuscade et attendaient l'occasion de faire feu. Heureusement leur progression se faisait avec méthode. Leur cheminement avait été planifié lors d'un briefing l'avant-veille et ils avaient le Coordinateur N. pour les guider. Celui-ci ne cessait de donner des instructions. Ainsi il dit : « Équipe A, maintenez protection du Visiteur, suivez l'équipe C. Équipe C, prenez à gauche à la prochaine intersection, vous devriez arriver devant la zone cible. Équipe A, continuez tout droit. Vous devriez arriver à un centre médical. Présence probable d'ennemis et d'un ou de plusieurs Visiteurs à cette position, faites attention. Équipe B continuez tout droit jusqu'à la porte et désactivez-là. Forte probabilité d'ennemis embusqués derrière elle, restez sur vos gardes. Équipe D, sécurisez la salle au bout du couloir puis tournez à gauche. Vous arriverez sur le flanc de l'équipe B.

Neuf minutes vingt

L'équipe A avançait dans un couloir jusqu'à une porte vitrée en formant un triangle de manière à protéger l'atout placé derrière eux. Celui-ci désarmé, avait été revêtu d'un gilet pare-balles et d'un casque blindé. Autant d'objets qui le réassurait sur sa protection et sur la sécurité dont il bénéficierait de la part de la République. Numéro Trois ouvrit précautionneusement la porte puis entra, bientôt suivi par Numéro Deux. Les trois autres atouts étaient regroupés dans un bloc opératoire, attendant visiblement l'arrivée du commando pour les extraire du bunker de Liao Deng. De l'autre côté, dans une salle attenante, six lits étaient occupés par des patients apparemment inconscients. Autour d'eux étaient un médecin et deux infirmières. Au moment où le médecin se tourna vers eux, Numéro Deux fit feu sur le personnel médical puis se dirigea vers la salle de repos des infirmiers pour neutraliser les autres personnels potentiels. Numéro Un poussa l'atout vers les autres, restés impassibles à leur arrivée. Il vérifia rapidement leur identité grâce à des photographies qu'il sortit d'une poche puis magiquement en passant une baguette dégainée vivement du revers de sa manche. Il s'agissait des quatre atouts authentiques et pas de leurres. Numéro Un dit :

« -Visiteurs rassemblés et identité vérifiée. Attendons instructions.

-Reçu Numéro Un. Numéro Deux, neutralisez les Visiteurs et confirmez action. »

Les agents s'étaient attendus à cet ordre. Dans un souffle ils visèrent les atouts et les abattirent sans sommation, puis Numéro Un, sa baguette toujours sortie, transfigura les cadavres en quatre petites figurines qu'il plaça dans une boite ensuite attachée autour de son cou. Numéro Deux retourna alors vers les lits où étaient allongés les patients inconscients et tira systématiquement deux balles dans la tête et une balle dans le cœur.

Neuf minutes quarante

L'équipe C arriva devant une double porte en acier gardée par cinq soldats en faction : le centre de commandement du complexe. Rapidement Numéro Huit et Numéro Neuf visèrent et neutralisèrent les gardes. De l'autre côté de la porte ils entendirent alors distinctement que des verrous étaient enclenchés et que des armes étaient chargées. Si ils s'avisaient d'ouvrir la porte il était probable qu'ils doivent faire face à une résistance désespérée sans compter sur le risque encouru pour eux-mêmes. Numéro Sept dit alors :

« -Zone cible repérée et verrouillée. Demande permission d'aérer.

-Permission accordée Numéro Sept. » répondit le Coordinateur avant de s'adresser à tout le groupe commando. « Équipe C, préparez aération et attendez les ordres, équipe A, équipe B et équipe D, activez vos masques à gaz. Équipe A, confirmez l'élimination des Visiteurs.

Numéro Huit et Numéro Neuf ouvrirent deux sacs tandis que Numéro Sept restait en faction, l'arme brandie sur la porte barricadée. Ils sortirent alors une bonbonne de gaz. Ce gaz était une arme tout juste développée par la République. A l'origine un gaz sarin, il avait été magiquement amélioré pour le rendre capable de transpercer les obstacles plastiques traditionnels et pour être fatal par simple contact – même limité - avec la peau. Une des seules armes chimiques dont la production avait été autorisée par les Protecteurs-conjoints après le génocide gobelin, elle était devenue une arme de choix pour les opérations clandestines orchestrées par les sorciers de la Satis dans la mesure où elle nécessitait un sortilège pour devenir opérante et redevenir inerte. Une alternative commode qui ne laissait pas de traces, ni dans l'environnement immédiat de son application ni dans les corps de ses victimes dont les seuls symptômes visibles étaient des saignements dus aux hémorragies massives qu'il provoquait. Une arme dangereuse entre de mauvaises mains et dont les Protecteurs-conjoints gardaient jalousement la propriété.

Numéro Neuf identifia un conduit d'aération menant vers le centre de commandement et y dirigea un tube relié à la bonbonne au moment où, dans son oreillette, il entendit un autre agent prendre la parole :

« -Visiteurs neutralisés, Coordinateur.

-Reçu, Numéro Un. Équipe C, lancez aération quand vous serez prêts. Numéro Neuf, préparez l'ouverture de la zone cible. »

Numéro Huit ouvrit la vanne de la bonbonne et dit :

« -Aération débutée. »

Numéro Neuf sortit de son sac cinq charges explosives qu'il positionna près des gonds de la double porte. Il entendit le Coordinateur répondre :

« -Reçu Numéro Huit. Cessez aération dans une minute. » Puis de continuer : « Équipe B, dirigez-vous vers le sud, nettoyez le dernier cadran. Équipe D, suivez l'équipe B puis prenez à droite dans soixante mètres. Le Colis est entreposé dans le hangar. »

Dix minutes quarante

L'équipe B progressait à petits pas. Le cadran sud, c'est à dire la moitié sud de l'étage inférieur du bunker était vaste et cloisonné, tout de couloirs et de tournants à 90 degrés. Des fumigènes avaient été actionnées ce qui, malgré les lunettes de vision nocturne allumées dans l'obscurité, limitait sévèrement la visibilité. Leur objectif mis à jour par le coordinateur N. était de dégager la voie à l'équipe D. vers le hangar où était stocké le matériel radioactif. Pour le rejoindre il fallait passer trois portes blindées. Première porte. Deux hommes en faction, des armes dirigés à l'aveuglette dans leur direction. Abattus.

Onze minutes cinquante-cinq

Le coordinateur N. ordonna à l'équipe C _d'activer l'aération_ , c'est à dire d'activer le gaz mortel. Pendant une trentaine de secondes on entendit des cris et des coups résonner de l'autre côté de la porte. Il apparaissait que certains des quelques défenseurs tentaient d'ouvrir la porte qu'ils avaient eux-même barricadée. Le coordinateur ordonna ensuite simultanément de _désactiver l'aération_ tout en faisant exploser les charges placées sur la porte. L'équipe C entra alors dans le centre de commandement et vit une trentaine d'hommes, quelques femmes et, étonnamment, deux enfants, allongés au sol, morts. Sans un mot Numéro Huit et Numéro Neuf se mirent à tirer à bout portant sur les cadavres pour être sûrs de neutraliser tous les ennemis. Numéro Sept s'avança quant à lui à travers le massacre jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où un cadavre richement vêtu était effondré dans une chaise. Il fit ses vérifications. C'était Liao Deng.

« -Chat Blanc neutralisé. Je répète, Chat Blanc neutralisé.

-Identification confirmée ? » Demanda le Coordinateur.

« -Confirmée Coordinateur.

-Équipe A, rejoignez l'équipe C. Numéro Un, récupérez Chat Blanc. Équipe C, commencez ratissage. »

Treize minutes trente-cinq

L'équipe B finit l'inspection du cadran sud. Une salle des gardes avait causée quelques difficultés mais rien que les agents ne puissent résoudre d'eux-même. Ils laissaient derrière eux vingt-sept morts, pour la plupart de très jeunes gens embrigadés dans la Horde et sans doute terrifiés à l'idée de devoir se battre. Un gâchis mais le commando OS ne pouvait pas laisser derrière lui de témoins de son opération. Numéro Cinq dit :

« -Cadran sud nettoyé. Ennemis neutralisés.

-Reçu Numéro Cinq. Équipe B, rejoignez l'équipe C pour aider au ratissage.

Treize minutes quarante-cinq

L'équipe D arriva à la troisième porte. La lumière émanant du hangar les força à désactiver leurs lunettes de vision nocturne. Numéro Dix ouvrit la porte et Numéro Onze et Numéro Douze entrèrent, leurs armes braquées devant eux. Le hangar n'était pas très grand et servait apparemment de laboratoire du bunker. Il y avait de nombreux établis sur lesquels étaient entreposés des fioles de différentes couleurs et quelques malles étaient rangées près d'un mur. Dans un espace dégagé, une ogive était démontée. Près d'elle quelques hommes en blouse s'affairaient nerveusement. Par réflexe Numéro Dix tira et les abattit avant qu'ils ne puissent poursuivre la préparation de ce qui étaient de toute évidence les matériaux radioactifs.

Numéro Onze s'approcha et acheva les ingénieurs. Sur des tréteaux une valise était ouverte, laissant voir une boule grise. Dans leurs oreillettes, l'équipe D sût du Coordinateur qu'ils détenaient _le Colis_. Numéro Douze ferma la valise, sortit sa baguette et la lévita dans les airs, ensuite de quoi il sortit du hangar tandis que Numéro Dix et Numéro Onze plaçaient des explosifs incendiaires avec déclenchement à distance sur la demande du Coordinateur. Quoique improbable, il était inutile de laisser aux japonais le fruit des recherches que la Horde avait bien pu faire.

Quinze minutes dix

L'équipe D rejoignit le reste du commando dans le centre de commandement – la _zone cible_ – et observa les derniers moment du _ratissage_. Il s'agissait de la récupération des informations encore détenues par la Horde, la dissémination de fausses informations à l'attention des agences de renseignement nippones et au maquillage des morts et des combats survenus dans le centre de commandement. On ferait croire qu'une des milices d'autodéfense de Sydney avait réussie à s'infiltrer dans l'abri souterrain et à massacrer ses habitants. La valise radioactive fut remise à Numéro Un qui s'empressa de la réduire et de la placer, de même que le corps de Liao Deng, dans la boite attachée à son cou. Le Coordinateur lança alors son ordre :

« Équipe D, escortez l'équipe A vers le point de sortie _gamma_. Équipe B et équipe C, restez en retrait, rendez le reste des lieux _crédibles_ et rejoignez le point de sortie _gamma_ dans quatre minutes.

* * *

27 Septembre 2010, 15h29, Palais de l'Istana, Zone verte, Singapour

Lord Harry regarda ses officiers avec un visage grave et croisa les moues sombres mais satisfaites de ses subordonnés. Elena Maduro en particulier, venue spécialement de Nagpur pour l'occasion par un portoloin intercontinental, prit conscience de l'énormité de l'événement auquel elle venait d'assister par vidéo-conférence. Liao Deng était mort et la Horde était décapitée. La Guerre contre la Horde était virtuellement terminée et la République avait gagnée. Il y aurait des ramifications considérables à cette nouvelle et des évolutions d'autant plus importantes qu'elles seraient ressenties tant dans la République que par les autres puissances. Cette nouvelle était d'une envergure mondiale. Le tout était de savoir correctement la gérer.

Lord Harry ordonna à l'opérateur, un capitaine détaché aux transmissions dans le centre opérationnel, de couper la communication avec le commando sur place. Officiellement la mission était terminée il était inutile que ses officiers supérieurs sachent ce qu'il avait commandé à Mathias de faire ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger les secrets de la République. Se tournant un instant vers Francis Ashford, le seul avec Mathias informé de la suite des opérations, il lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble de son état-major :

« -Nous devons trouver une méthode pour présenter la mort de Liao Deng au public sans révéler les détails de cette opération. Des suggestions ? » Il laisserait ses officiers lancer des hypothèses avant que Francis ne propose le plan qu'ils avaient d'avance décidé d'appliquer. Une méthode efficace de faire croire que la décision unilatérale aurait été prise de manière collégiale et un moyen commode de nier devant ses lieutenants toute implication en cas de révélation malheureuse des détails les plus... _laids_ de cette mission.

* * *

27 Septembre 2010, 15h34, Bunker de Liao Deng, Sydney

Vingt minutes

L'équipe B et l'équipe C arrivèrent au point de sortie _Gamma_ après quatre minutes d'une activité intense. Utilisant des armes automatiques de calibres différents – principalement des fusils mitrailleurs de type AK-47 et des armes de points standards utilisés par la Horde et les miliciens toujours au combat dans les rues au dessus de leur tête, ils avaient mitraillé les murs du bunker et les cadavres jonchant le sol pour faire croire à des tirs de tireurs peu expérimentés. Ils avaient également transfiguré certains uniformes de gardes de la Horde en tenues civiles dotées de protections rudimentaires pour les faire ressembler à des miliciens. Disposant certains corps à des endroits stratégiques, ils les avaient fait exploser à la grenade pour projeter de grandes traces de sang sur les murs, cela afin de _prouver_ la violence barbare des combats. Tout trace du gaz mortel avait évidemment été dissipée, les grenades assourdissantes et fumigènes dont il restait des morceaux avaient été récupérées, quelques grenades avaient été détonnées dans le centre de commandement de Deng suffisamment pour justifier le nombre de morts mais pas assez pour détruire les documents laissés aux japonais. Pour parfaire le décor un égout passant à proximité avait volontairement été transpercé par un explosif, provoquant une inondation qui, sans noyer le bunker, recouvrirait le sol des deux niveaux de l'abri et camouflerait les traces du passage du commando, à commencer par les points d'entrée _Alpha_ et _Bêta_.

Arrivés au point de sortie G _amma_ , les équipes B et C déclenchèrent enfin les explosifs incendiaires positionnés dans le hangar puis sortit en réparant magiquement le passage. Dans les égouts attenants les attendaient les deux autres équipes. Numéro Trois dit alors dans son oreillette à destination du Coordinateur :

« -Extraction réussie, le point de sortie est scellé. Attendons instructions. »

Il fallut quelques instants au Coordinateur pour répondre :

« -Dirigez vous au point d'évacuation. Vous y serez rejoint par l'agent opérationnel.

-Bien reçu. Terminé. »

Numéro Trois comprit que l'agent avec lequel ils avaient été parachutés devait avoir rempli sa mission. Sans un mot le commando pressa le pas à travers les égouts. Ils devaient rejoindre Botany Bay à trois kilomètres au sud où les attendait leur moyen de transport qui allait les évacuer de la zone. Une course d'un quart d'heure dans les boyaux sombres et malodorants de Sydney, à marcher dans l'eau usée et stagnante, la boue et les excréments. A mesure qu'il progressait, le commando remontait légèrement vers la surface et ressentait de plus en plus intensément les effets du bombardement de l'artillerie de marine qui se déchaînait sur le centre-ville. Enfin, ruisselants d'eau sale et alourdis par leur équipement, ils parvinrent enfin à une porte latérale ouverte sur une échelle. Montant, ils passèrent une bouche d'égout donnant directement dans un conteneur transformé en une espèce de baraquement métallique abandonné. Le Coordinateur N. et Dagan les y attendaient. Le Coordinateur parla alors :

« -Posez votre matériel ici. » Il désigna un coin du conteneur. « Numéro Un, vous avez bien les objectifs avec vous ? » Numéro Un acquiesça. « Remettez-les à l'Agent ici présent. » Il désigna Dagan puis, se tournant directement vers ce dernier, il lui dit : « J'ai ordre de vous remettre ce portoloin. Mathias vous transmet ses remerciements. » Dagan acquiesça à son tour puis prit d'abord la boite tendue par Numéro Un qu'il fourra dans une poche intérieure de sa cuirasse. Il prit ensuite un vieux livre donné par le Coordinateur. Le portoloin préparé à son attention. Serrant la main du Coordinateur, Dagan regarda tour à tour les membres du commando avant de dire indistinctement « Bon boulot ! » puis de sortir du conteneur.

Dagan referma la porte du conteneur derrière lui et regarda un instant son environnement. Botany Bay avait été relativement épargnée par les combats mais restait une zone dangereuse, aussi il devait faire vite pour remplir sa mission. Prenant un couteau attaché à sa ceinture, il s'entailla la main et posa sa paume ensanglantée sur une petite gravure faite au coin inférieur gauche de la porte gauche du conteneur puis au coin inférieur droit de la porte droite. Ayant fait cette manipulation, Dagan se recula et attendit quelques instants avant que n'apparaissent des runes camouflées partout sur la construction métallique. Les runes brillèrent doucement puis de plus en plus intensément quand un clic sonore retentit. Le conteneur était verrouillé, qu'il s'agisse de sa porte ou de la bouche d'égout. Une vibration commença à se faire entendre alors que des cris assourdis passaient à travers le métal. Le conteneur, gris pale commença alors à rougeoyer d'une chaleur intense émanant de toute évidence de l'intérieur de la boite. Le phénomène dura encore une minute avant que soudainement les vibrations cessent. En dépit de la chaleur évidente, Dagan s'approcha et bascula sans dommage ni brûlure le loquet avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne restait rien d'autre du commando et du Coordinateur que des cadavres calcinés et impossibles à reconnaître leur équipement avait fondu sur eux et formait de répugnantes flaques de plastique et de métal fondu mélangés aux chairs noirâtres.

Sans un regard supplémentaire, Dagan ouvrit le livre encore dans sa main et allât d'abord à la page 59, ligne 3, mot 6 puis à la page 3, ligne 1, mot 1. Le portoloin serait valide si il y trouvait les deux mots qu'il y cherchait. Effectivement, après confirmation de l'authenticité de l'objet, Dagan activa le Portoloin.

Il avait rempli sa mission.

* * *

27 Septembre 2010, 15h55, Palais de l'Istana, Zone verte, Singapour

« -Nadia ? Votre opinion ? » Demanda Lord Harry à l'Amiral Rossi, Amiral de la Flotte républicaine dans l'Océan Indien. Celle-ci prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse avant de la formuler.

« -La tension sur les lignes logistiques est déjà extrême, nous commençons à avoir des secteurs aveugles dans notre propre zone d'influence. Si je dois réquisitionner une escadre complète, nous risquons de créer des trous dans nos capacités de défense maritime, d'autant que l'on note une augmentation continue des actes de piraterie autour des bouches du Gange. J'ai besoin de tous mes navires pour assurer une protection minimale du littoral Indien.

-N'avons nous pas deux frégates qui doivent sortir du chantier naval de Kochi la semaine prochaine ?

-Je compte ces vaisseaux dans mon estimation de notre dispositif de défense. Il me faut plus de navires, ne serait-ce que pour maintenir notre zone exclusive et rivaliser avec celle des japonais.

-Je ne peux pas vous accorder plus de crédits pour le moment. J'ai déjà diverti une grande partie des fonds de secours pour la construction de ces bâtiments. Il faudrait un vote du Sénat pour obtenir un nouveau budget et maintenant que Liao Deng est mort, il est probable que les sénateurs n'en voient pas l'utilité.

-Sauf ni nous faisons contribuer les indiens à hauteur de nos dépenses. Nous pourrions prélever un impôt exceptionnel, juste pour tenir le budget maritime de cette année ?

-Elena ? Ton avis ? » Demanda Lord Harry en se tournant vers le Protecteur-militaire en Inde et Commandant-en-chef de ses Légions indiennes.

« -Difficile. Pas impossible. Le GIT pourrait être persuadé de soutenir notre effort de défense et plus encore si nous réglons le problème monétaire. »

Harry grimaça intérieurement. La question monétaire était un souci majeur de la République depuis sa constitution et risquait de le rester encore quelques temps si Fleur, Hestia Jones et Erik Olseg ne trouvaient pas rapidement des solutions viables. En tout état de causes les rapports qu'il avait lu ces dernières semaines n'étaient pas particulièrement encourageantes.

« -Je vais demander à Fleur de presser le Ministerium à ce sujet. D'autres idées ?

-Pourquoi pas un sommet international ? Ici ? A Singapour ? » Demanda Emilio Marquez, adjoint de Najib Salim au Ministère des Affaires Extérieures.

-Précisez. » Dit Francis Ashford.

« -Eh bien, l'Alliance Panaméricaine et Caribéenne ne se serait pas lancée dans une campagne ouverte contre la Horde sans raisons. A moins que je ne me trompe la Nouvelle Zélande ne constitue pas un objectif militaire majeur et la Horde est trop éloignée des côtes américaines pour être un danger. Ça laisse supposer que l'APC cherche une reconnaissance diplomatique et veut une légitimité. Frayer avec les grands dans une action militaire est le moyen le plus sûr d'y parvenir.

-Une conférence tripartite ? » Demanda Lord Harry.

« -A minima pour ne pas dire davantage. Nous pourrions profiter de la fondation de l'UCO pour appeler une grande conférence internationale et, juste avant la conférence, révéler la mort de Liao Deng. Cela nous donnerait une plus grande autorité dans les négociations.

-Non. Je reste sur la proposition de Francis concernant la gestion de la mort de Deng. Attendre davantage risque de nous exposer à des fuites. Nous l'annoncerons dans deux jours, comme convenu.

-Mais, Monseigneur...

-Non. Les japonais nous soufflent dans le cou suffisamment comme ça. J'ai lu les rapports de Najib sur les négociations entamées avec Shirô Togô. Les japonais nous savent en difficulté et il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons une idée toute relative de leur puissance militaire. Je suis d'accord pour une conférence internationale mais il est hors de question de donner du temps à nos rivaux. Préparez-moi un projet cohérent et invitez tous les chefs d'États, de clans, les seigneurs de guerre et les gouvernants que vous pourrez. Il est temps que nous nous mettions tous à la même table. » Lord Harry se tourna vers Ashford. « Autre chose ?

-Oui. » Répondit celui-ci. « Nous devons convenir d'une stratégie pour le désenclavement de Adélaïde et le Général Mdialo doit savoir si il doit diriger ses renforts vers Istanbul. » De nouveau Lord Harry s'adressa à Elena Maduro

« -Elena ? Des suggestions ?

-Pour Adélaïde, je crois que... » La discussion continua encore près de deux heures et se traduirait dans les semaines suivantes par une évolution sensible de la stratégie de la République. Lord Harry n'était pas trop inquiet. Tout se passait comme prévu.


End file.
